El 1er amor limitado
by Levita Hatake
Summary: La vida de 6 adolescentes y cada uno con un amor limitado. Itachi,Deidara,Hidan,Yahiko,Konan y Nagato.Un amor limitado por distintas razones...¿Todo esto tendra un buen final? KISAITA.SASODEI.KAKUHIDAN HARD.YAHIKO X KONAN X NAGATO. FINAL AL AIRE. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER.
1. El peor día

"**El Primer Amor Limitado"**

**¡Hola! ¡Hi! ¡Shalom! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien en cualquier parte de este gran mundo y universo. Bien en esta ocasión tengo el gusto (o la vergüenza) de presentarles un nuevo fic llamado: bueno ya saben ahí esta el titulo arriba. Ok, este fic ya lo traía en mente creo desde el año pasado, la historia ya la había pensado desde hace muuuchooo tiempo, pero hasta ahora lo pude llevar a cabo. Este fic nació de mi deseo de hacer un fanfic con un estilo clásico, bien para mi eso es: "Escribir una historia de adolescentes con un amor prohibido"; ya que ese si se fijan mucho de las cosas es uno (o creo que el único) de los recursos "literarios" más populares aquí en fanfiction (si no me creen váyanse a buscar fanfics de Crepúsculo o de Snape x Hermione XD). El titulo, por si quieren saber, lo tome de un anime llamado: "Hatsukoi Limited" que traducido es bueno el titulo de este fic. Sin más mamad4s que decir aquí tienen, espero que les guste…**

**¡NO ACEPTEN IMITACIONES, LEVITA HATAKE Y SUS FICS VIVEN SOLO AQUÍ EN FANFICTION!**

* * *

_Itachi Uchiha: "El amor es la fuerza más poderosa, el único súper poder que tiene y tendrá el hombre"_

En una simple mañana, una mañana igual que todas las otras mañanas…

-¡Itachi! ¡Itachi!-gritaba un muchacho rubio.

-¿Deidara? ¿Que ocurre?-respondió el joven de cabello negro.

-Buenos días, hum… ¡Por poco creí que no te alcanzaría, hum…!-soltó Deidara poniendo una mano en su frente-. Oye ¿Le podrías dar esto a la profesora?-era una pequeña nota.

-¿De nuevo?-inquirió Itachi mirando con desconfianza.

-Hum… Es que…-balbuceo Deidara poniéndose algo nervioso.

-No te preocupes, yo lo entrego-le tranquilizo Itachi guardando el papelito en su bolsillo izquierdo.

-¡Muchas gracias, en serio!-exclamo el rubio-. Bien, me voy, tengo que irme, nos veremos en un par de horas…-y se fue a paso veloz desapareciendo dela vista de Itachi en un cuestión de minutos.

"Todos los lunes es lo mismo… O más bien todos los días" pensó Itachi con algo de fastidio mientras seguía su camino hacia el salón de clases.

[En clase]

-Mingei Deidara… ¿Deidara? ¿Dónde esta el joven Mingei?-pregunto la profesora buscando el rostro del mencionado.

-Profesora, Deidara dejo esta nota-dijo Itachi sacando la notita.

-¿Otra vez? ¿Acaso ese niño quiere reprobar el semestre?-replico la señora tomando el papelito. La mujer lo abrió y leyó con detenimiento para después seguir tomando la asistencia-. Hankosha Hidan… ¿¡Y ahora donde esta Hidan! Primero el joven Mingei y ahora…

-¡Hey aquí…!

-¿¡Que!

-¡Hey vieja! ¿¡Acaso no me esta mirando por que ya se le complico la vista o que chingados?

-¡Oh por dios! ¿¡Que clase de vocabulario vulgar es ese! ¡VÁYASE directamente a la oficina del director!-le dicto la señora casi al borde del paro cardiaco.

-¡Hey pero si yo no hice nada homs!-replico Hidan levantándose de su asiento.

-¡Otra vez con esa jerga dela calle!-se escandalizo la profesora.

-¡¿Qué carajo es eso de jerga!-pregunto Hidan molesto por el vocabulario tan "raro" empleado por la profesora.

-¡Usted debería saberlo joven! ¿¡Acaso no ha leído ni un libro en su vida!

-¡No me salga con esas idioteces maestra! ¡Yo le pregunte a usted por qué según usted es la profesora!

-¡Váyase a la dirección AHORA!

Los demás estudiantes se reían de tan estúpida escena, ya era típico ver a Hidan pelear con todos los maestros y verlo meterse en problemas… Los chicos lo miraban con algo de admiración por su gran rebeldía, a excepción de uno: Itachi Uchiha se mantenía circunspecto mirando con algo de preocupación a su viejo amigo Hidan.

-¡Ok, ok…! Ya me largo antes de que le de un infarto, vieja…-dijo Hidan tomando su mochila y saliendo con un aire de triunfo mirando a la maestra de una manera que decía:

"¡Me la pelas maldita vieja idiota…! ¡MIRA ME VOY POR QUE QUIERO…!"

[Sala de música, 10:00am]

-¿Te gusta…?

-Si, hum...

-Por poco pensé que…

-¿Qué?

-Pensé que no vendrías.

-Vaya, para la próxima vendré más temprano… Oiga por cierto, maestro Sasori ¿No le gustaría ir a cenar una noche en mi casa?-le pregunto Deidara mirándolo con animo abriendo mucho el único ojo azul que se le podía ver.

-Pero…

-Mis padres no viven conmigo ya se lo había dicho, hum-le recordó el rubio.

-Pero…-seguía balbuceando el profesor de cabello rojo.

-Entonces este viernes a las 7:00pm ¿Ok?

-Maestro Sasori no hay nada de que preocuparse, así que todo esta bien-y el rubio se puso de pie, se acomoda el cabello, se abotona la camisa y se sube el cierre del pantalón. Acto seguido toma su mochila y saca papel y pluma, anota y se lo entrega a Sasori-. Aquí esta mi dirección, si no logra encontrar la casa llámeme al celular ¿Si?

-Claro…

-Bien me tengo que ir, que tenga un buen día, lo veré mañana durante el receso…-y Deidara salió de la estancia.

Sasori guardo la nota de Deidara en el bolsillo de su camisa mientras mantenía su mirada perdida y su mente hundida en una gran duda combinada con miedo.

[Clase del 2-A]

-¡Hey Nagato!

-¿Qué pasa?

-No necesita pasar algo para qué te hable-le respondió Yahiko sonriendo-. Oye deberías dejar de leer un poco…

-¿Por qué?

-Ha, Nagato, sin ofender, pero saca la nariz de los libros…Puedes hacer otras cosas más alegres-le comento el chico tomando un lápiz.

-¿Cómo que…?-pregunto Nagato no muy animado que digamos.

[Como verán Yahiko es del club de los optimistas-¡Únetenos!]

-¡Mira hoy vamos a jugar un partido de futbol contra los de 4to!-exclamo y…

-Pero yo no se jugar futbol.

-¡A mi nadie me enseño a jugar futbol!-replico-¡Vamos Nagato…!

-Eh…

-¡¿Vas a venir si o no?

-¡Yahiko!-grito una voz femenina.

-¡Konan!

-¿Ahora qué le estas diciendo a Nagato?-le pregunto Konan desconfiada.

-¡Yo solo lo estaba invitando a un partido de futbol! ¡Por dios Konan siempre exageras todo!-respondió Yahiko rascándose la nuca.

-¿Futbol? ¡Ah bueno eso esta bien…!

-¿¡Que!-exclamo Nagato espantado, había esperado que Konan lo apoyara.

-Nagato-empezó a decir la chica mientras acercaba su cara a Nagato-no te haría daño ir a jugar un rato.

-Entonces ¿Qué dices?-pregunto Yahiko de nuevo.

Nagato solo miraba fijamente a los ojos de su compañera, sentía un leve calor en su cuerpo, sus mejillas estaban un poco ruborizadas. Traigo saliva y respiro profundamente y respondió:

-Esta bien… Jugaré.

-¡Lo sabía!-grito Yahiko alegre.

-¿Cuándo?-pregunto Nagato con angustia.

-En el descanso, en la cancha principal… ¡Voy a decirles a los demás!-y el chico salió disparado a correr el chisme.

[Clase del 6-A]

-¿Qué te ocurre? Te ves muy emocionado-pregunto Itachi pasando de pagina su libro de biología.

-Je, digamos que mis planes van como quiero, hum.

-Vaya que bien… -y cerro el libro-. Deidara la profesora de biología quiere hablar contigo…-dijo de pronto el muchacho.

-¿Ahora que quiere?-pregunto con molestia aunque no parecía importarle mucho.

-Mira sonaré como un profesor, pero tienes que reaccionar, te falta poco para que repruebes esa materia y…

-Itachi-le interrumpió Deidara-si Hidan pudo llegar a 6to semestre de preparatoria, yo puedo pasar esa tonta materia, hum.

[Dato extra: Hidan ha repetido sexto 3 veces]

-Por cierto ¿En donde esta el idiota de Hidan?

-No lo se… Desde la mañana no lo he vuelto a ver-respondió Itachi.

-¿Y eso?

-Se peleo con la profesora, se salió del salón…No entiendo por que lo sigue haciendo-soltó Itachi con un tono de preocupación.

-Apuesto a que su expediente es más largo que su…

-¡Deidara!

-Ya, ya pues. Deja de preocuparte si llego hasta donde esta puede seguir sobreviviendo ¿no?

Itachi lanzo un largo suspiro y sonó el timbre para el descanso.

-¿Vas a ir a comer? Itachi…

-Bueno, si. ¡Oh se me olvidaba!-decía el Uchiha mientras sacaba su billetera de la mochila.

-¿Qué?

-Tengo que asistir a un partido de futbol, van a jugar unos amigos míos-explico el joven.

-No me digas que es el pequeño Yahiko, hum.

-Si.

-Ese niño es un hiperactivo, hum…

[Partido 2do vs 4to] [Unos 10 minutos antes]

-¡Hahaha, nunca te había visto las piernas Nagato! ¡Ni siquiera en la casa…!

Nagato estaba: ¬¬. Estaba que se lo llevaba la chingad4… ¿¡Por que rayos había dicho que sí? Ahora estaba pagando el precio, ahora estaba luciendo sus delgadas (por no decir escuálidas) y pálidas piernas en un llamativo shorts.

-Ya no estoy tan convencido de esto. Mejor me voy a quitar esto…

-Oye no seas ridículo…

-Yahiko, solo es un tonto partido, no se jugar y…

-¿Eres tú Nagato?-Konan había llegado.

-¡Ese es Nagato!-exclamo otra voz femenina-¿De verdad es el?

-¡Si, míralo bien!-respondió Konan a su amiga.

Nagato se moría de la vergüenza.

-¡Bien ya llegaron los de 4to!-le dijo Yahiko a su amigo sin hacerles caso a las chicas-¡Los demás ya están en la cancha…!

Extrañas sensaciones invadían a Nagato en todo su cuerpo: Por un lado la temperatura en el aumento drásticamente, su cara estaba roja, y sudaba; por otra parte sus piernas le temblaban, su estómago se sentía completamente mal a causa de los nervios.

Mucha gente estaba rodeando la cancha, vitoreando y animando, otros parecían estar simplemente ahí para perder el tiempo.

-¡Vamos Yahiko! ¡Eres el mejor!-coreaban un grupito de niñas emocionadas al mencionado chico el cual solo les sonrió para no ignorarlas del todo.

[O sea se estúpidas fangirls que gritan al ver a su ídolo o sea como yo al ver a John Cena]

-Podría jurar que toda la escuela esta aquí-menciono Konan dando una ojeada a su alrededor.

-¡Y eso que ni siquiera es un partido oficial!-agrego Yahiko-¡Si, se debe haber corrido el chisme en todas partes…! ¿¡No habrás sido tu Konan, verdad!

-Bueno más o menos…-respondió la chica sonriendo.

-¡Hey tú Yahiko!-grito un chico. Era el líder del equipo de 4to-¿Ya vamos a empezar?

-¡Si, perdón, ya voy…!

-¡Los estaré apoyando!-le grito Konan al equipo mientras se dirigía a su asiento entre el publico-¡Vamos Nagato, tú puedes!

A Nagato le dio un vuelco en el corazón.

-Apenas llegamos, hum.

-No pensé que se llenará tanto, apenas puedo mirarlos-dijo Itachi mientras abría su lata de Pocky-Cola.

-Mierda no me gusta estar entre tanta gente, hum-comento Deidara moviendo un poco los hombros como si tuviera una clase de tic o algo.

-Se nota…-le dijo Itachi riéndose suavemente.

-No me digas que a ti te encanta estar rodeado de idiotas, hum-comento el rubio cuando al fin se puso en paz con su cuerpo y se dedico a abrir una bolsa de dulces de chocolate.

-Pues no de idiotas, pero…

-¡¿Hey que pedo con ustedes, eh!-grito una voz familiar.

-¡Hidan!

-Y yo que pensaba que estaría un rato en paz, hum…

-¿¡Qué dijiste pendejo!-le reclamo Hidan.

-Nada, nada, hum… -se apresuro a contestar-. Imbécil-agrego en voz baja fingiendo una tos.

-¡Dímelo de frente pende…!

-Ya dejen de pelear chicos-dijo Itachi-miren el partido ya…

-¡Oigan miren a ese idiota de la mascara naranja que se metió a media cancha, hum!-exclamo Deidara apuntando al sujeto.

-¿Qué pedo con ese pendejo?-dijo Hidan.

-¡Wiii, vamos equipo vamos!-exclamaba el tipo de la mascara naranja agitando los brazos animando al publico.

-Será la nueva mascota de la escuela-opinó Itachi.

La neta la mayoría de la gente solo miraba a los jugadores y no al juego en si; Itachi, Deidara y Hidan se dispusieron a comer mirando el partido, las chicas de casi cualquier semestre se la pasaban gritándole y alabando a Yahiko que se robaba todo el partido gracias a su tremenda energía y mientras pasaba todo eso un muchacho de cabello rojo apenas podía correr sin saber que hacer realmente.

-¡Vamos chicos!-se escucho un grito de Konan.

Nagato volteo su cabeza para buscar con la mirada a Konan; esta última al ver que el chico la observaba le devolvió una sonrisa.

-¡Nagato, toma el pase!–le grito Yahiko haciéndolo despertar. Nagato se encontraba justo al frente de la portería enemiga. Muy torpemente el chico se adueño del balón-¡Ahora, hazlo Nagato!-exclamo Yahiko apuntando la portería.

[Vaya Nagato ¿Qué nunca ha visto un pinche partido de futbol?]

Nagato pateo la pelota lo más fuerte que pudo, pero no fue suficiente: el balón había chocado con el poste.

"Maldita sea" pensó Nagato.

-Lo siento Yahiko-dijo Nagato sintiéndose como un tonto delante de su equipo.

-¡No lo digas, solo estamos comenzando! ¡Vamos…!

Nagato se sorprendió de que, a pesar de lo inútil que le parecía su presencia en el juego, Yahiko lo animará a seguir jugando. Y el partido siguió…

-Entonces… ¿esos 3 niños viven juntos?-pregunto Deidara apunto de agarrar otro chocolate.

-Bueno, no exactamente. Veras los 3 fueron adoptados por la misma persona pero cada quien conserva su apellido-respondió Itachi.

-¿Y como chingad0s se mantienen?-pregunto Hidan interesado abriendo una bolsa de papitas.

[La decima bolsa grande de papitas que llevaba]

-Viven solos pero les supervisan-se limito a decir Itachi.

-¿No te cansas de tragar esas porquerías Hidan, hum?

-Bueno ¿Y a ti que te importa? "Ay si mírenme soy Deidara, soy recontra puto, me encanta el arte y comer dulcecitos de mierda para no engordar"-se puso a decir Hidan imitando, según el, a Deidara.

-¡Hijo de tu…!

-Me tienes envidia por que puedo comer lo que quiera y no engordo ¿Verdad Dei-chan?-le proclamo Hidan pasándole una papita sobre la cara.

-¡Ya déjame, hum!

-¡Si tú empezaste pendejo!-le reclamo el chico de cabello gris.

-Ya paren con eso…-murmuro Itachi y de pronto el Uchiha se puso de pie.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntaron Deidara y Hidan al unísono al ver que su amigo se había levantado con un semblante algo perturbado.

-¡Hey eso fue falta!-grito Yahiko con enojo-¡Fue falta…!

Nagato se encontraba tirado en el suelo, en posición fetal. Le habían propinado un buen balonazo justo en el estomago.

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa eh…!-pregunto Yahiko sin dejar atrás su enfado.

-¡Nagato…! ¡Nagato! ¿Puedes levantarte?-Konan se había acercado al lesionado.

-¡¿Cómo que no fue falta! ¡Si yo te vi hermano…! ¡Ni siquiera fue una falta accidental…!

-¿Una falta, hum? Pues eso si que ha de ver estado feo, como para dejar tirado al pobre-comento Deidara mirando el suceso con algo de asombro.

-Vamos Nagato, ven-decía Konan mientras trataba de poner a Nagato de , hay que llevarlo a la enfermería…

-¡¿Si y que? ¿¡Tienes algún problema niñito? ¿¡Que me vas a hacer?-le contesto el agresor de 4to a Yahiko.

Yahiko solo le había dedicado una mirada desafiante hasta que…

-¡Contéstame niñito!-y el tipo lo empujo con fuerza.

Yahiko se incorporo rápidamente y le soltó un puñetazo directo al ojo izquierdo.

-¡¿Ahora te vas a ir o que?-le pregunto Yahiko ya con los puños cerrados-¡No me ayuden yo puedo solo…!

-¡Yahiko! ¡No, cálmate!-le alcanzo a gritar Konan sin dejar de sostener a Nagato.

Yahiko se puso a pelear a puño limpio con aquel sujeto haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de Konan. La multitud enardecida por la pelea empezaba a gritar y a vitorear.

-¡Pégale Yahiko!-decían unos.

-¡Dale su lección a ese niñito!-apoyaban los de 4to.

-Konan, déjame ir a ayudar a Yahiko…-balbuceo con mucho esfuerzo Nagato al ver que Yahiko estaba peleando.

-¡¿Estas loco? ¡A penas puedes moverte!

Nagato se soltó de Konan como pudo y casi dando tropezones llego hasta interponerse entre Yahiko y el tipo que lo había lastimado.

-¿¡Que carajo haces! ¡Quítate de en medio antes de que te meta otro golpe idiota!-le grito el sujeto a Nagato.

-¡Nagato! ¡Vete, no debes de…!-le dijo Yahiko.

- ¿¡Y ahora que, una niña los va a defender?-pregunto al ver que Konan se había acercado para tomar a Nagato.

-¡Ya estoy harto de ti imbécil…!-y Yahiko se le fue encima al agresor.

Y volvieron a surgir los puñetazos hasta que:

-Ya basta-Itachi Uchiha había tomado por los hombros a Yahiko.

-¿¡Itachi! ¿¡Que haces! ¡Suéltame!

-Ni lo creas, esto se acabo-dijo el Uchiha sin alterarse.

-¡Pero…!

-¡Ha! ¡¿Acaso el niño quería más golpes!-soltó el tipo de 4to.

-Cállate-le corto Itachi- ya se acabo.

-¿Ah si? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Acaso también quieres pelear?-pregunto desafiante.

Itachi no contesto.

-Tú y Nagato vayan a la enfermería-indico Itachi dándole la espalda al tipo.

-¡Te estoy hablando idiota…!-y dirigió un puño hacia la cabeza de Itachi.

Dicho puño fue esquivado y acto seguido Itachi alejo al sujeto con un fuerte empujón.

-¡Eres un…!-exclamo el de 4to incorporándose y corriendo hacia Itachi.

-¿¡A donde crees que ibas eh puto?-le pregunto Hidan con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras lo detenía con una sola mano.

La cara del chico de 4to se transformo en un rostro lleno de temor simplemente al ver a Hidan.

[Que fama ha de tener, se preguntaran…]

-¿Te rompo la nariz antes de empezar o quieres pasar a la hora feliz?

El sujeto se alejo corriendo lo más rápido posible.

-¡Vámonos!-le indico el tipo a su equipo.

Nagato, Yahiko, Konan, Deidara (que se había unido al grupo) e Itachi miraban asombrados el poder de intimidar que poseía Hidan.

-¡Alto ahí jóvenes!-alardeo una voz femenina-¡¿Qué clase de comportamiento es este!

-Mierda…-murmuro Deidara llevándose una mano a la frente.

Nagato y Yahiko se quedaron más que quietos; nunca se habían metido en un problema como ese. Itachi permaneció serio pero en el fondo también sentía que estaba en apuros…

-Ya valimos verga…-dijo Hidan al ver a la maestra de biología acompañada del prefecto.

-¡¿Para esto se ponen a jugar este salvaje deporte jóvenes! ¿¡Para terminar heridos!

-¡Mire, mire, vieja! ¡Nosotros no hicimos nada, el que empezó fue ese pendejo de allá!-le dijo Hidan apuntando al cobarde que trataba de huir.

-¡¿Qué!

-¡Profesora el tiene razón!-intervino Konan toda nerviosa.

-¿¡Que! ¡Explíquense!

-A Nagato… a Nagato…-balbuceaba la chica.

-A Nagato le dieron un pelotazo en el abdomen, ese chico de 4to, lo que siguió es que Yahiko se enfado, y empezaron a pelear-explico Itachi.

-¿¡Que…!-se escandalizo la señora-¿Es eso cierto joven Yahiko?

-Ehm… Si… Si maestra.

-¡Ustedes, vengan!-ordeno la maestra a los de 4to-¡Que falta de disciplina…!

Y después de cómo 20 minutos de sermón sobre moralidad, disciplina y critica a la violencia en el deporte:

-¡Todos ustedes quedan castigados!-dicto la profesora.

-¿¡QUE!-exclamaron todos abriendo mucho sus ojos.

-¡Todos…!

-Profesora, perdón, pero… ¿Me podría decir por que estoy castigado?-pregunto Itachi lo más tranquilo que pudo haber estado.

-Si ¿Y también a mi? Si no le importa, hum…-interfirió Deidara.

-¡Usted joven Uchiha por haber permitido una pelea y no reportarla a tiempo!

-¿Qué?-se espanto Itachi.

-¡Igual a usted joven Mingei!

-Maldita sea, hum.

Por su parte Nagato, Yahiko, Konan y muy sorprendentemente Hidan permanecieron en silencio aceptando claramente su castigo.

-¡Los espero a TODOS después de clases en el salón de detención!-les amenazo la vieja.

-Si…

-¡Y usted joven Hankosha espero que llegue puntual a su castigo!-le dijo en especial a Hidan.

-¡Se nota que no puede vivir sin mi vieja!-le respondió Hidan riéndose.

-¡Prefecto Tanaka, llene un reporte especial sobre la falta de disciplina sobre el joven Hankosha para dárselo al director Uchiha…!

-¡Ay si como si me asustara tanto vieja!-le reto Hidan.

-¡Cállese!-le ordeno la profesora-¡Y ahora váyanse a la enfermería!

-Ya cállate Hidan, hum…-dijo Deidara con fastidio resignándose a su castigo.

-No puede ser… -farfullo Itachi cerrando los ojos con molestia-tiene que ser una broma…

[Después de clases]

-¿Ya te sientes mejor Nagato?-le pregunto Konan a su amigo.

-Si, no te preocupes-respondió el pelirrojo sonriendo.

-Todo esto es mi culpa-dijo Yahiko con voz baja.

Los 3 adolescentes iban en camino hacia el salón de detención.

-No es cierto, ya paso Yahiko-le dijo Nagato para tranquilizarlo.

-¡Maldita sea! Nagato, te prometo que…

-Solo no me vuelvas a invitar a jugar futbol-le pidió Nagato con ánimo.

Yahiko miro a su amigo unos instantes y lentamente esbozo una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo…

[Mientras tanto]

-¡No puede ser!

-No reacciones de esa manera, no fue su culpa, el no hizo nada…

-¿¡Entonces por que estará en detención!-pregunto con voz fuerte Fugaku Uchiha.

-Solo es para atar cabos, no es nada grave-respondió el director Madara Uchiha-. Como ya dije no te preocupes.

-¿A que horas volverá a casa?-pregunto con dureza el padre de Itachi.

-Uhm, no lo se… Depende-contesto con voz calmada.

-¿Cómo que depende?

-Si, bueno es que eso ya no depende de mi Fugaku…

-¡Pero…!

-Lo siento pero tengo que irme, adiós-y Madara Uchiha colgó el teléfono-. Me compadezco de ti pequeño Itachi…

[Pasando a otras cosas]

-¡Ya llegamos…!-anuncio Yahiko con un irónico tono triunfal al ver la puerta del salón de castigo.

-¡Yahiko no juegues!-le regaño Konan.

-Ya no te lo tomes tan personal…

-¡Es que yo nunca había sido castigada!

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo-le contesto Yahiko-. Hoy será un día memorable…

-¿Por qué?-intervino Nagato.

-Primero: Tú, Nagato, jugaste futbol. Segunda: Konan fue castigada. Tercera: Tuve mi primera pelea a golpes.

-Vaya bonito recuerdo-soltó Konan con algo de amargura.

Y Yahiko abrió la puerta. La primera imagen del lugar: Casi medio salón estaba lleno. Itachi, Deidara y Hidan ya habían llegado. Itachi estaba sentado en el primer pupitre de la ultima fila pegada a la ventana, Deidara estaba justo detrás de el mientras que Hidan se encontraba de pie escribiendo una plana en el pizarrón…

-"La maestra de ingles esta embarazada no gorda"-leyó con interés Yahiko y no pudo evitar reírse.

-¿Encuentra algo gracioso joven?-pregunto el profesor encargado de cuidarlos.

-Eh esto… No.

-Anoten sus nombres, tomen asiento y guarden silencio-les dicto el señor.

-Ok-respondieron los 3.

Itachi observaba con algo de indiferencia su entorno, su cara denotaba un total aburrimiento, su mano izquierda estaba deteniendo su rostro ladeado.

-Apuesto a que ahora te arrepientes de haberlos ayudado y haberte entrometido, hum-le susurro Deidara quien estaba dibujando sobre el pupitre.

-No… Me arrepiento de no haber intervenido a tiempo-le respondió Itachi en murmuro.

Yahiko, Konan y Nagato se dispusieron a tomar asiento; se dirigieron hacia atrás tratando de sentarse lo más juntos posible.

-Ven siéntate conmigo guapo-le dijo una chica castaña con cara de atrevida a Yahiko.

-No gracias…

-¡Deja a tu noviecita y ven con nosotras!-dijo otra chica que se encontraba sentada alrededor de otras 4 niñas, se notaba al instante que eran unas alborotadoras.

Konan se ruborizo al instante.

-Hey niña estamos en preparatoria, o te quitas esa flor de la cabeza o te regresas al preescolar-le dijo una chica que parecía ser la líder del grupito.

-Oye déjala-intervino otra del grupo-, así me arreglaba yo cuando era virgen…

Y las chicas explotaron en risas.

[¿Se nota que son unas putas?]

-¡Silencio!-grito el profesor.

-No les hagas caso Konan-le dijo Nagato.

-Si, vamos a sentarnos…

Y paso el tiempo. Deidara ya había rayado toda la superficie de su pupitre, Itachi llevaba más de 100 disculpas y explicaciones de por que había sido castigado para cuando llegara a casa, Konan ya casi llevaba 20 figuritas de origami, Nagato ya había terminado de leer su libro de Química y Hidan había empezado otra plana en el pizarrón que esta vez decía:

"Morir no es algo que deba dar risa"

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?-pregunto Yahiko molesto-. ¡Ya me duele el trasero de tanto estar sentado!

-¡Yahiko!

-¡Es cierto! ¿¡Que no nos van a poner a hacer algo o que!

-Llevamos 1 y media aquí aproximadamente-dijo Nagato apartándose el fleco de la cara.

-¡Disculpe!-dijo de pronto Yahiko poniéndose de pie-, no es por molestar pero, ¿Cuánto más estaremos aquí?

-¿Ve eso que esta colgado en la pared? justo encima del pizarrón…

-Se llama reloj, viejo-dijo Hidan metiéndose con todas las ganas de molestar.

-¡Cállese! ¿Ve eso joven Ame? Hasta que la manecilla chica apunte a las 6, usted Yahiko Ame se retirara ¿Entendió?

Yahiko se quedo con cara de: WTF!

Itachi, al recordar la hora en que iba a volver a casa, se le fue el alma a los pies, no podía dejar de dolerle la cabeza; solo pensaba en los reclamos que le daría su padre.

"Ya no tiene sentido preocuparse por algo que no tiene arreglo" pensó el Uchiha mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pupitre.

-¿Tiene algún problema señor Uchiha?

-¿Qué? No…Ninguno.

Deidara rió por lo bajo.

Y de nuevo paso el tiempo: Konan había acabado con los aviones de papel que había tirados en el suelo al convertirlos en flores, Nagato leía otro de sus libros de texto, Yahiko ya había contado todos los grafitis que había en la pared de atrás y Hidan se encontraba haciendo otra (si otra) plana de: "El baño de hombres no es chapoteadero"

[Al parecer se le pego el síndrome de Bart Simpson]

-¿Quieres escuchar algo de música? Eh Itachi-le ofreció Deidara que había sacado su iPhone.

[Si tiene un iPhone]

Itachi hizo una rara mueca y acepto tomando el iPhone con cuidado para ocultarlo de la vista del profesor. Se escondió los audífonos entre el cabello y busco la lista de canciones.

"Me pregunto si la tendrá…" dijo Itachi en sus adentros mientras buscaba una de sus canciones favoritas. De pronto sintió que Deidara le tocaba el hombro.

-¿Cuál estas buscando, hum?

-Algo de Coldplay, ya la encontré…

-Hum.

E Itachi cerró los ojos y se dedico a escuchar "The Scientist", su cabeza prácticamente solo se dedico a percibir la canción…

-Ya pueden irse-dijo el profesor tomando sus cosas y retirándose.

-¡Vaya por fin!-exclamaron algunos.

Itachi abrió lentamente sus ojos, se quitó los audífonos y le regreso el iPhone a Deidara que se fue en corto y miró como los demás se marchaban con prisa, claro a excepción de algunos:

-¡Itachi, lo sentimos mucho!-se apresuro a decir Konan al apenas llegar al frente del Uchiha.

-En serio-dijo Nagato haciendo la reverencia de disculpas.

-¡Y también queríamos decirle gracias a tu amigo!-agrego Yahiko-¿Cómo se llama…?

-Hidan, el ya se fue-les dijo Itachi.

-Oh cierto…-observo Nagato.

-¡Bueno! ¡Basta de disculpas, queremos decirte otra cosa!-exclamo Yahiko-¡Queremos invitarte a una cena en casa! ¿Qué te parece?

-Oh bien, gracias, pero antes tengo que pedir permiso… -respondió Itachi tomando su mochila.

-OK…

-Disculpen pero me tengo que ir ya, nos vemos mañana-se despidió Itachi con aplomo y salió a paso veloz del salón.

Itachi casi corría, bajo las escaleras tan ágilmente que parecía que iba flotando. Salió rápido de la escuela y se dedico a correr para llegar lo más pronto a casa. El cielo ya estaba oscuro. Los postes de luz ya se habían encendido. Itachi cruzaba las calles casi en modo automático, tenía su mirada centrada hacia al frente hasta que… Se detuvo en seco al sonar fuertemente un claxon de un carro que estaba solo a un palmo de arrollar a Itachi.

Itachi hizo una rápida reverencia de disculpa y sin importarle lo que el conductor (que estaba a punto de bajar del auto) pudiera haberle dicho siguió su camino.

-Mama… ¿Dónde esta mi hermano?

-No te preocupes Sasuke, no tarda en llegar-contesto Mikoto Uchiha a su hijo menor-. Ahora ve a lavarte las manos para cenar…

Y de pronto se oyó la puerta principal abrirse.

-¡Itachi…!-exclamo Sasuke corriendo hacia el recibidor.

-Hola Sasuke-saludo Itachi sonriendo.

-¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde hermano?

-Tuve que hacer algunos pendientes en la escuela-contesto Itachi.

-¡Bueno! ¡Oye tengo que enseñarte…!

-¿En donde esta papa Sasuke?

-¿Papa?-se extraño Sasuke-, esta en su estudio ¿Por qué?

-Necesito hablar con él… Buenas tardes mama-saludo Itachi al ver su madre.

-Itachi ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? Te estábamos esperando-pregunto Mikoto preocupada dándole un abrazo a su hijo-. Tu padre te esta esperando, quiere hablar contigo…

-Si, lo se-y sin más subió las escaleras y se dirigió hacia el estudio de su padre.

Toco la puerta con 2 golpecitos.

-Entra-se oyó decir a Fugaku.

Itachi entro, cerro la puerta y se preparo para lo que viniera. Observo que su padre vestía algo formal.

-Madara me aviso que te castigaron-empezó a decir Fugaku-. Me dijo que no era nada grave, pero pienso que solo es para disimular… Ahora dime ¿Por qué fue en realidad?

-Me castigaron por que me involucre en un asunto que no me incumbía-contesto Itachi con voz grave.

-¿Cómo? Explícate mejor.

-Un amigo estaba teniendo una pelea, me involucre para detenerlo, al final me castigaron por que no detuve la pelea a tiempo-respondió Itachi.

-¿Se puede saber que tan importante es tu amigo como para que te metieras en su pelea?

Itachi no respondió. Tenía su mirada clavada en el piso.

-Por cierto… ¿Quién es, lo conozco?

Itachi siguió guardando silencio.

-Fue Yahiko Ame.

-Bien, ese tal Yahiko debe agradecerte mucho tu ayuda-dijo Fugaku-. Ahora, Itachi, te digo que para la próxima vez que alguien de tus amigos se le ocurra dar pelea con la confianza de que tú les vayas a ayudar, pienses en que si lo haces te quedarás castigado como hoy…

Itachi asintió con la cabeza.

-Ve a tu habitación-le ordeno Fugaku-. Y no es necesario que bajes a cenar.

-De acuerdo.

E Itachi salió de la estancia sin preguntar ni decir nada más. Fue a su cuarto, cerró la puerta con llave, tiró su mochila al suelo, se quito el saco del uniforme y sintiendo una rabia que solo podía salir cuando no había nadie más mirándolo dio una fuerte patada a su mueble donde reposaba su computador.

-¿Itachi no va a cenar o que?-pregunto Sasuke al ver que su hermano no bajaba de su cuarto.

-Itachi se siente algo mal Sasuke-le respondió Fugaku.

Mikoto se dedicaba a terminar de arreglar la mesa; había un plato más en la mesa.

TOC TOC.

-Debe ser el…-dijo Fugaku y el jefe de la familia Uchiha fue a abrir la puerta.

-Buenas noches Fugaku.

-Buenas noches Kisame-saludo Fugaku a su invitado-pasa por favor.

-Espero no haber llegado muy tarde-respondió Kisame entrando a la casa.

-No, descuida… Mi esposa Mikoto y mi hijo Sasuke-presento Fugaku a su familia.

-Buenas noches-saludaron Sasuke y su madre al unísono.

Kisame saludo cordialmente a Mikoto y a Sasuke.

-Vamos adelante, pase, en seguida serviré la cena-dijo Mikoto dulcemente.

[Mientras tanto]

-Que mala suerte, el maestro Sasori tiene su celular apagado, hum-reprocho Deidara mirando su iPhone mientras estaba recostado en su enorme y redonda cama.

Dejo su iPhone en la mesita de noche y se dispuso a ver TV.

-Hum… No hay nada… -y la apago. Se levanto de la cama y fue a su escritorio y agarro su laptop-. Me pregunto como le habrá ido a Itachi, hum…

Dejo la laptop y volvió por su iPhone para llamar al Uchiha.

-¿Itachi?

-Si ¿Qué pasa?-contesto Itachi con voz neutra contestando el celular.

-¿Qué tal, como te fue, hum?

-Digamos que regular... Lo mismo de siempre-contesto Itachi quitándose la liga que sujetaba su cabello.

-Otra vez te regañaron ¿eh? ¡Te digo que ya vayas buscando una forma de salirte de tu casa, hum!

-Esa no es la solución-dijo Itachi.

-Pero mira como te traen, casi parece que eres el perrito de la casa, hum-le comento Deidara mientras iniciaba su sesión en facebook-. ¡Ahí tienes a Hidan, vive solo…!

-Las situaciones de Hidan son muy diferentes a las mías-le dijo el Uchiha mientras buscaba su toalla de baño en su closet.

-Si, ya se, hum. Pero el punto es que si el, que es un desobligado rebelde, vive y se mantiene solo, tú que eres casi un robot en vida podrás vivir por tu cuenta sin ningún problema, hum.

-Bien, lo tomaré en cuenta.

-En verdad hazme caso Itachi ¿O acaso es que te gusta vivir encerrado atado a la voluntad de tu padre, hum?

-No es eso…Oye Deidara no me siento muy bien, voy a tomar un baño, te veo mañana-y termino la llamada.

-No puedo creer lo serio que es, hum-comento Deidara dejando su iPhone de lado.

[Mientras tanto en otra parte…]

-¡Mierda, no de nuevo!-maldecía Hidan al ver que el radio que se encontraba en su cocina se había descompuesto-¡Maldita sea, funciona…!-dijo mientras le daba unos golpes-¡Mierda! Esto ya no tiene arreglo…

Hidan se encontraba disque cocinando, según el, su cena que consistía en un pedazo de carne asado acompañado de 2 rebanadas de pan tostado (creo que sería un sándwich, pero bueno).

-Ahora voy a tener que ir a conseguir otra estúpida radio-y resignándose a perder su aparato musical fue a prender la televisión que tenía sobre ella varios botes de aluminio y basuritas de dulces-. Espero que tú no te descompongas… ¡Oh los "Simpson!"

Hidan fue por su cena y se tiro sobre su único sillón (que estaba en muy mal estado) para empezar a llenar su mente con las educativas enseñanzas de Homero Simpson.

-Mierda se me olvido la pinche soda…-se levanto, camino unos cuantos pasos (la cocina y la sala estaban casi en el mismo cuarto) y agarro la única lata de soda que le quedaba en su casi vacío refrigerador.

[Residencia Uchiha]

-Y dime Kisame ¿Por qué te demoraste?-pregunto Fugaku tomando su vaso con sake.

-Pues veras primero no encontraba la casa, después ya me había ubicado y de pronto un muchacho se apareció corriendo a media calle… -empezó a explicar Kisame.

-¿Quiere más señor Hoshigaki?-pregunto Mikoto amablemente ofreciéndole más postre.

-No, muchas gracias. Bien como decía…

Sasuke se encontraba jugando con su tenedor, estaba más que aburrido y solo se preguntaba que habría hecho Itachi.

Itachi se encontraba quitándose la ropa en el cuarto de baño, solo deseaba meterse a la bañera para relajarse de todo el estrés que traía encima. Abrió la llave y el agua caliente empezó a llenar la bañera. Itachi Uchiha sin perder un segundo se introdujo dentro de la tina, se acostó ligeramente y dejo que el vapor hiciera lo suyo… Cerro los ojos y dejo su mente en blanco.

[En otra parte]

-¡Aun no ha prendido su celular, hum!-dijo Deidara con enfado arrojando su iPhone a la cama.

La verdad era: Sasori lo había apagado a propósito. El pelirrojo no quería recibir ni una llamada que fuera por parte de Deidara.

-No, no debo prenderlo…-se decía Sasori para si mismo mirando el celular que reposaba sobre su mesa pensando en un desesperado Deidara preguntando como un acosador.

-Maldita sea, hum…

-Mañana hablaré con él-dijo Sasori como una forma de tranquilizarse por la ansiedad que le daba al pensar que Deidara se enfadaría y le dijera que todo lo suyo se terminaba.

[Residencia Uchiha]

Itachi abrió los ojos lentamente. Se incorporo y jalo el tapón para dejar escapar toda el agua. Tomo su toalla y empezó por secar su cabello.

-¿Sería mucha molestia si paso al tocador?-pregunto Kisame.

-No, adelante, al subir las escaleras la primera puerta a la izquierda-le dijo Fugaku.

Itachi salió de la bañera para empezar a secar su cuerpo. El invitado, Kisame Hoshigaki, se encontraba subiendo las escaleras, llego a la puerta y para la, buena o mala, suerte (como quieran verlo) de ambos, Itachi (por primera vez en su vida) se le había olvidado cerrar con llave la puerta.

Kisame e Itachi se quedaron completamente quietos. Kisame no podía dejar atrás su expresión atónita al ver al joven completamente desnudo y claro Itachi por su parte no podía moverse al ver a un completo extraño entrar al baño mientras el estaba sin ni una pieza de ropa.

-¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO…! ¡PERDÓN!-exclamo Kisame espantado cerrando los ojos y cerrando la puerta como pudo.

-¡Kisame! ¿¡Que pasa!-pregunto Fugaku confundido.

Itachi aun seguía sin moverse... Pasados unos segundos reacciono siendo su primer movimiento un rápido parpadeo; de inmediato tomo su ropa y salió del baño.

[Ven niñas por eso siempre avisen cuando se vayan a bañar o de plano cierren bien la puerta]

[Aparte… Son 2 hombres como si nunca hubieran visto un pene… Bueno pero aquí es otra cosa]

-Lo siento Fugaku-se disculpo Kisame al terminar de explicar todo.

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que no lo tomará a mal-le dijo Fugaku.

Sasuke tenía también una expresión, aunque algo rara, una mezcla de preocupación y algo de risa.

Itachi había llegado sano y vestido a su habitación. Aún estaba algo consternado…

[A ver ¿Ustedes se habrían espantado si les hubiera pasado eso? Oh espera creo que eso salió de un anime, Oops]

Desde que tenía memoria, al joven Uchiha nunca lo habían visto sin ropa, ni siquiera con el pecho descubierto, nadie ni siquiera su madre.

-¡Itachi…!-se oyó gritar a Fugaku.

-No puede ser…-murmuro Itachi Uchiha volviendo a tener ese dolor de cabeza.

En definitiva ese día lo recordaría por siempre.

* * *

**Bien, aquí termina el primer capítulo este intento de fanfic, que a mi parecer la neta, fue de estilo muy clásico pero tenía ganas de hacer algo así. Ok, si les gusto esperen la continuación, y si no les gusto… Pues perdieron valioso tiempo ¡Ja! ¡No se olviden de recomendarlo, díganle a todos sus conocidos o simplemente avísenle a todo el mundo que yo Levita Hatake, saque un nuevo fic de Akatsuki…!**

**¡Hasta la próxima, MUCHAS gracias por leer y dejen comentarios u opiniones como pago por esta pequeña contribución a tu entretenimiento!**

**Atte. Levita Hatake**

**P.D.: Todas las marcas, programas, música, comida, etc. Pertenecen a sus respectivos autores… ¡Excepto POCKY-COLA! ¡Creada por su servidora, pruébenla es deliciosa! XD**

**Pasen a ver mi Perfil o si pueden entren a mi página en Deviantart: v e l i a r i c k m a n.d e v i a n t a rt. com**


	2. Romper un carro rompe a un muchacho

**Hola, hello, shalom, Guten tag, Salut, Ciao, Ni hao,Namaste, Aloha...Etc. Whats up? Bien, bien aqui esta para TODOS ustedes que leen esto. Espero que les guste este capitulo. **

**Pasen a mi PERFIL tengo una nueva canción parodia: "Otakus vamo a portarnos mal".**

** FOR YOU CONSIDERATION:**

**Ehm... No tengo mucho que decir, ultimamente he sentido que MUCHAS personas que leen esto NO me dan su opinion al respecto, ¿saben? No me importaban mucho los reviews y no me gustan solo por que quiera tener muchos y llenar mi Ego de fanfiquer (bueno tal vez XD), me gustaria que no tuvieran tanta FLOJERA para que al menos me escribieran en un pequeño review y dijeran: "Me gusto tal parte y eso..." o un simple: "GRACIAS" o "THANKS YOU ARE GOOD"**

**PERO YA SE QUE NO VAN A LEER ESTA PEQUEÑA NOTA O LA IGNORARAN, así que muchas gracias de todas formas a todas las chicas o chicos que LEEN SOLO para llenarse la mente con más porquería, hacen que mi story traffic este lleno de visitas :) ¡YA SALGO EN GOOGLE! ¡Pongan solo "LEVITA" y ya salgo en las opciones "Levita Hatake" XD.**

**Sin más estupideces aqui tienen. **

* * *

_Deidara: "¿Qué es el amor? La única cosa buena que dura."_

-¡ITACHI!-gritaba Fugaku.

Itachi le estaba a punto de reventar la cabeza. No quería bajar. No quería…

-Fugaku, será mejor que me vaya-le dijo Kisame.

-Aguarda solo deja que…

-No Fugaku de todos modos yo ya me iba, luego hablamos-y sin hacer caso a Fugaku se retiro despidiéndose de Mikoto y Sasuke con una ligera reverencia.

Sasuke tenía una obvia expresión de extrema preocupación al ver que su padre miraba con rencor hacia arriba, justo como si quisiera destruir el cuarto de Itachi con rayos laser.

Itachi abrió la puerta de su cuarto pero cuando se había decidido a bajar Fugaku ya estaba a tres pasos de su habitación. La cara del jefe de la familia Uchiha miraba con furia a su hijo mayor. Itachi le devolvía una mirada amarga, vacía.

-Regresa al cuarto-le indico Fugaku.

Y padre e hijo entraron en la habitación del último. Paso como 1 minuto de silencio en el cual Itachi se mantuvo de pie frente a su padre con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Tienes idea de cómo me dejaste en ridículo?

-Yo…

-Dime, ¿acaso es el día en que me tienes que humillar?

Itachi se mantuvo en silencio sin mirar a su padre, lo cual pareció molestar a Fugaku en extremo.

-¡Mírame cuando te hablo!-y Fugaku lo agarro por el cabello y lo obligo a levantar su cara.

La cara de Itachi seguía vacía.

-¡Primero la escuela y luego esto…! ¿¡Que es lo que te pasa…!-y lo soltó con brusquedad.

Itachi se tambaleo un poco chocando contra su armario pero recuperando rápidamente una pose de respeto hacia su padre, se arrodillo ante el pidiéndole disculpas.

-Perdón…-murmuro Itachi.

Fugaku lo observaba con reprensión, sentía que una simple disculpa no le bastaba. Itachi lo sabía, pero la verdad era que Itachi no quería ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra.

-No quiero volver a oír que te metiste en algún problema en la escuela ¿de acuerdo?-le dicto el Uchiha mayor-. Mañana te quiero aquí en cuanto hayas salido de la escuela, no puedes salir en una semana-y sin más salió del cuarto azotando la puerta.

El celular de Itachi había empezado a sonar.

[Mientras tanto]

-Que raro… No puede ser que Itachi haya tardado tanto en bañarse como para que no me conteste, hum.

Y el rubio de nuevo arrojo su iPhone hacia la cama y se comenzó a quitar la ropa para ya dormirse.

[En otra parte]

-¡No puede ser! ¿Es en serio?

-¡Si! Lo siento viejo pero… ¡No podía dejar que lastimaran a Nagato!-explico Yahiko con el auricular pegado a la oreja-¡De seguro ya recibiste la notificación de la escuela…!

-Si, así es pero no creo que pueda ir, tengo muchos asuntos ahora...

-¡Genial!-exclamo Yahiko.

-¡Yahiko!-le regaño Konan.

-¡No te emociones tanto Yahiko!-le calmo Jiraiya-. Le enviaré una carta al director como reemplazo.

-¡Pero así esta bien…!

-Ya cálmate Yahiko-murmuro Nagato secamente.

-Ya despégate del teléfono Yahiko y pásame a alguien más-le dijo Jiraiya.

-¡Otousan…!-Konan agarro el teléfono.

-A ver solo a ti te creo, dime que hicieron Yahiko y Nagato en verdad-le pregunto el mayor.

-¡Ha! ¡Lo que dice Yahiko es cierto, aunque lo diga él!-le respondió la chica sonriendo.

-¡KONAN!-reclamo el de cabello naranja.

Konan y Jiraiya se rieron mientras que Nagato mantenía su tranquilidad.

-Otousan, ¿Cuándo crees que vendrás a casa?-le pregunto animada Konan.

-No creo que pueda ir pronto, tendré que darme prisa con unos asuntos para ir allá.

-¡Ok, no importa! Solo cuídate mucho y no bebas mucho y…

-¡Y no te pases mucho tiempo en los table dance!-le grito Yahiko interrumpiendo a Konan que se ruborizo y al mismo tiempo se aguantaba la risa.

Nagato se escandalizo bastante mirando a Yahiko con asombro.

-Bueno bueno, le haré caso a Konan, a ti Yahiko no lo sé-dijo Jiraiya entre risas-. Bien ¿Y donde esta Nagato? Quiero hablar con él…

-Nagato-y Konan le dio el teléfono.

-¿Hola?

-¿Cómo que hola? Parece que nunca has hablado conmigo Nagato, jeje. Pero dime ¿Cómo estas?

-Estoy bien, no fue nada grave.

-Tu primer partido de futbol, me hubiera gustado estar ahí…

-No fue nada oficial, Yahiko me invito esta misma mañana; pero nunca volveré a jugar la verdad-le dijo Nagato con voz suave.

-No dejes que una mala experiencia te deje una mala impresión-le aconsejo Jiraiya seriamente cambiando su tono de voz sorprendentemente-. Nunca hagas eso, ¿ok?

-Bien…-balbuceo Nagato no muy convencido.

-Y cuéntame ¿Ya has conocido a una chica bonita?-pregunto Jiraiya con entusiasmo.

La cara de Nagato se puso casi tan roja como su cabello. Konan rió ligeramente mientras que Yahiko que, gracias a su habilidad, pudo oír tal pregunta:

-¡¿Por qué a mi solo me preguntas cosas de la escuela, eh viejo!-reclamo Yahiko tomando el teléfono.

-¡Por que tú no necesitas que te den más cuerda! ¡Ahora vuelve a pasarme con Nagato!

Yahiko de mala gana le dio el teléfono a Nagato.

-Bien Nagato ¿Qué me dices? ¿Alguna chica por ahí?

-Ehm pues… yo… no creo.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¿¡Así que ya le echaste el ojo a alguien, no?

-¡No!

-Pero si dijiste: "no creo". Eso significa que ya pensaste en alguien…

-No…

-Nagato, no reprimas eso ¿de acuerdo?

-Ehm…

-¡Mañana te hablare a tu celular para que me cuentes más de eso!-dijo Jiraiya totalmente interesado-. Bien, me voy, buenas noches y cuídate mucho Nagato.

-Si, cuídate mucho también, buenas noches…-y Nagato colgó el teléfono. El pelirrojo se quedo contemplando el teléfono pensando en las palabras de Jiraiya.

Yahiko rompió los pensamientos de Nagato con un gran y profundo bostezo.

-Bien, yo me retiro chicos, ya es tarde…-Yahiko se trono los nudillos y rascándose la nuca se despidió para dormir-. ¡Hasta mañana, buenas noches!-y el chico se retiro a su cuarto.

-Creo que yo también me voy a dormir-dijo Konan sonriendo suavemente a Nagato-. Que duermas bien Nagato-y sin más también la chica se fue a su habitación.

Nagato se quedo ahí, como si una fuerza invisible lo atara al piso hasta que Konan se perdiera de su vista. Los singulares ojos de Nagato se mantenían fijos en la figura de la chica: en su cabello, en su espalda y lentamente bajaron hasta su…

"¿¡Pero que rayos estoy mirándole eso…!" se grito Nagato en sus adentros sintiéndose un completo pervertido.

Definitivamente le había afectado hablar con Jiraiya, o al menos eso pensó él.

-¡Mierda, mierda…! ¡Este maldito colchón vale pura mierda…!-exclamo Hidan con furia dando un puñetazo a su cama que ya estaba muy gastada, los molestos resortes le calaban la espalda. El chico de cabello gris dejo caer su cabeza con violencia sobre su almohada.

Hidan contemplo tristemente el techo de su habitación el cual tenía varias fotografías de chicas en bikini, otras de sus bandas favoritas y algunos dardos clavados.

-Por Jashin sama…-murmuro Hidan tomando la cadena que colgaba de su cuello-. Que mañana sea una maldita mejor noche-y beso el emblema de su collar.

Y mientras tanto sus amigos se disponían a dormir, Itachi Uchiha seguía sin poder calmar su ser. Ya se había recostado en la cama, las luces estaban apagadas y sus ojos estaban ya cerrados, pero no podía dejar de pensar.

[A la mañana siguiente]

-Buenos días hermano-saludo Sasuke al ver a Itachi bajando de las escaleras.

-Buenos días ¿estas bien Sasuke? Te miras algo extraño-observo el mayor.

-No es solo que me preocupaba por ti, ayer papa… ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Te regaño o…?

-No es nada Sasuke-le tranquilizo Itachi sonriendo-. Ahora vamos que llegaras tarde, dame tu mochila…

-No, yo la llevare-le dijo Sasuke decidido.

-Esta bien, pero si te cansas en el camino, dámela ¿de acuerdo?-le dijo Itachi mientras que su madre le daba el almuerzo a Sasuke.

-Si, gracias mama-murmuro Sasuke.

Y ambos hermanos salieron de casa.

-¡Adiós, vayan con cuidado!-decía Mikoto en el umbral de la puerta.

-Jashin sama gracias…-Hidan terminaba de rezar antes de levantarse de su cama. El muchacho salto de la cama ágilmente, se fue directo a bañar en tan solo 10 minutos salió y busco su uniforme en un rincón de ropa que tenía en el piso, lo aliso un poco, se cambio y se puso frente al espejo de su tocador y ahí perdió casi como 20 minutos en mirarse si no tenía alguna cosa en la cara, peinarse el cabello, ponerse cuanto perfume y desodorante y más. Se puso los zapatos, busco su mochila tirada en la sala y salió corriendo para la escuela.

-Hasta la salida Sasuke-le dijo Itachi a su hermano menor dejándolo en su escuela-. No te metas en líos, vendré por ti a la salida. Cuídate mucho-y dio un fuerte abrazo a Sasuke.

-¡Tú te tienes que cuidar más!-le dijo Sasuke-¡No quiero que papa se enoje más contigo…!

Itachi sonrió con indulgencia.

-No te preocupes… Bien se me hace tarde, nos vemos.

[Unos minutos más tarde]

-¡Je, por Jashin sama! ¡Debe ser un milagro, llegue primero que tú!-exclamo Hidan sonriendo-¡Creo que este día estará a toda verg4…!

Itachi entrecerró los ojos por la palabra usada por Hidan.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Hidan extrañado-¡Ah mira quien llego!

Y de un carro rojo de muy buen ver bajo un muchacho rubio que era nada menos que Deidara.

-¡¿Por qué sigues viniendo en ese estúpido pedazo con llantas! ¡Vives como a 9 calles de aquí!-le reclamo Hidan mirando al rubio con apatía.

-¡Ya quisieras subirte en uno, hum! ¿¡O me equivoco?-inquirió el rubio.

-¡Claro que no! ¡No necesito esa mierda para sentirme popular y…!

-Claro como tu te haces popular siendo el golpeador oficial de la preparatoria, hum-dijo Deidara quitándose las gafas de sol.

-¡Ven aquí para romperte esas malditas gafas de puto!-y Hidan se adelanto sobre Deidara pero Itachi lo paro.

-No quería decir esto pero lo diré antes de que se les ocurra pelearse en el salón-dijo Itachi con una voz grave que solo salía cuando tenía algo muy importante que decir-. Ayer mi padre me castigo por haber ayudado a Yahiko en su pelea, así que no me hagan tener que pararles la pelea por favor.

Hidan y Deidara miraban sorprendidos a su compañero, luego se miraron el uno al otro y se separaron.

-Ok, solo por ti no golpeare al putito…

-No lo reportare si le dices que deje de decir vulgaridades, hum-dicto Deidara cruzando los brazos.

-¡Ay maldito marica…!

-Hidan por favor-murmuro Itachi.

-¡Ay por Jashin sama…! Esta bien, ya.

-Vamos que ya es demasiado tarde-les dijo Itachi entrando a la escuela.

[Más al rato durante las clases]

-¡Hey Yahiko, que partido el de ayer…!-eso era lo que decían todos los chicos del 2-A.

Yahiko explicaba y platicaba con quien le preguntara sobre el suceso; y al parecer le agradaba en cierta parte. El chico de cabello naranja se encontraba rodeado de chicos y chicas que le hacían bulla alrededor.

Nagato lo noto de inmediato. Miraba a su amigo con cierta molestia.

-¡Yahiko! ¡Deberías dejar de hablar sobre eso!-Konan había llegado a la bolita de chicos.

-¡No pasa nada, solo les estoy diciendo que paso en verdad! ¿Sabias que ya inventaron algunos rumores?-le contesto Yahiko.

Konan miro con algo de desconfianza pero en unos segundos su cara cambio a su amigable semblante de siempre y jalando una silla tomo asiento junto a Yahiko.

La clara y tranquila mirada de Nagato se baño de amargura…

-Maldita sea ¿Qué estoy haciendo?-murmuro Nagato cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

"Ni siquiera debería pensar en eso. No es su culpa, ni se lo imagina… ¿Por qué me molesta tanto?" pensó Nagato con rabia por sentir tal aversión ante su amigo.

-¡Hey Nagato ven aquí!- le grito Yahiko.

Nagato despertó de su furia mental contenida gracias al amigo que se la provocaba. Yahiko le hacia un gesto con una sonrisa para que se uniera al grupo.

[Unos minutos antes de salir de clases]

-¡Maldita sea, todo iba bien, hasta que dijo que la maldita tarea tiene que ser en equipo!-reclamo Hidan a todo pulmón levantándose de su asiento.

-¡Señor Hankosha siéntese!-le grito la profesora-¡La tarea es y será en equipo! ¡Y vale más que consiga un equipo para que entregue la tarea a tiempo mañana!

-Maldita vieja…

Y sonó el timbre de salida.

-¿Nos ponemos en equipo o que, hum?-pregunto Deidara volteando la cabeza hacia atrás para ver al Uchiha.

-Pues supongo que si, pero…

-No te preocupes, si no te dejan salir iremos a tu casa, hum-comento Deidara levantándose tomando su mochila.

-¿Ahorita saliendo?

-Como tú quieras, hum.

-Si, sería mejor ahorita que mi padre no esta en casa-murmuro Itachi con la mirada en el piso.

-¿Qué dices?

-Ehm… ¿Podríamos pasar por mi hermano a su escuela?

-Claro, hum. ¡Hey tú! ¿¡Quieres darte prisa, hum!

-¡¿Por qué!-respondió Hidan metiendo un cuaderno violentamente a su raída mochila negra.

-¡Por que iremos a casa de Itachi! ¡Por eso!, hum!

-¿Vamos a ir a casa de Itachi? ¡Vaya por Jashin sama…!

Itachi sintió algo de miedo al ver como Hidan se emocionaba al pensar en ir a su casa.

-Bien, vámonos, hum-y Deidara saco de su mochila sus gafas oscuras.

Y en ese momento sonó su celular. El rubio reviso y su boca hizo una mueca al leer el nombre de la llamada.

-Ah si quieren adelántense, Itachi toma las llaves, ahorita voy, hum…

-Ok-y sus amigos se fueron algo constipados.

Deidara contesto el teléfono:

-¿¡AHORA ME LLAMAS!

-Lo siento.

-¡Lo llame toda la noche, lo busque hoy y…!

-Mira cálmate-le dijo Sasori-. Preferiría hablar contigo en vivo.

-¡¿Qué, hum! ¡¿Esta loco?

-Hoy, a las 6 de la tarde en…

-¡Nagato! ¡Nagato!

-¿Qué pasa Yahiko?

-¡Te tengo algo bueno!

-¿Qué?-el chico de cabello rojo no le ponía suficiente atención, estaba guardando las ultimas cosas en su mochila.

-Hoy una chica me pregunto que si estabas disponible, parece que quiere salir contigo-le murmuro Yahiko al oído.

Nagato abrió los ojos en modo sorprendido; ¿el estaba siendo buscado por una chica?

-¿Bromeas verdad?-dijo Nagato ya mirándolo a la cara.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Conoces a Kasumi Naru? ¡Ella es la chica que quiere salir tener una salida contigo!-le dijo Yahiko sonriendo de oreja a oreja-¡Eh te pusiste rojo…! Entonces ¿Qué dices?

-P-pero… pero yo…

-¡No me digas que le vas a decir que no!-bramó Yahiko esperando que su amigo se animara.

-No…es que…

-¡Es bonita y se nota que es amigable! ¡Vamos, aunque sea dale una oportunidad!-y Yahiko agarro a Nagato para darle un ligero golpe en la cabeza-¡Reacciona y vive un poco! ¿Si?

-Yahiko… Lo tendré que pensar, mañana hablaremos de eso; no me siento muy bien.

-¿Te sientes enfermo?-y Yahiko lo soltó de inmediato.

-No, solo tengo algo de dolor de cabeza. Ahora vamos a casa, hay que preparar la comida…

Nagato tomo su mochila y en completo silencio y calma salió del salón mientras que Yahiko lo miraba con algo de preocupación.

-¡Nagato! ¿Y Yahiko?-le pregunto Konan en el pasillo.

-Creo que ya viene, mira…

-¡Oh si! Yahiko apúrate, tengo mucha hambre-dijo Konan haciéndole gestos con la mano.

-¡Si, ya voy…!

-¡Vaya juguetito que le compraron al niño de papi y mami!-comento Hidan mirando despectivamente el brillante carro rojo de Deidara.

-Pues si, en parte tienes razón-opino Itachi sentado en el asiento del piloto. No había prendido el carro aún.

-Oye enciende el radio ¿quieres? Este "junior" ya se tardo demasiado-le pidió Hidan quien estaba recargado en el cofre del carro.

-No Hidan, de todos modos creo que ya viene-le respondió Itachi.

-¡Ay Itachi, no se enojara solo por haber encendido la radio!-chilló Hidan.

Deidara ya venía con paso apresurado, parecía estar algo alterado, pero sobre todo algo nervioso.

-¿Te sucede algo?-pregunto Itachi al mirar que Deidara sudaba ligeramente y estaba algo inquieto.

-No, nada, hum…

-Tu frente esta bañada en sudor-señalo Itachi con voz suave mientras se bajaba del carro dejando el asiento libre para Deidara.

-¿Qué…? Ay que asco, hum-y de su guantera saco un paquetito de pañuelos y limpio rápidamente su frente. Encendió el carro-¿Qué no te vas a subir o que? Hum…-le dijo a Hidan.

-Si, si ya voy…-y Hidan subió al asiento de atrás. Itachi estaba apunto de sentarse junto con Hidan hasta que:

-Itachi, siéntate enfrente, debes de bajarte por tu hermano y el niño debe de ir atrás, hum-le recordó Deidara poniéndose sus gafas de sol.

Y aceleró de golpe saliendo a toda velocidad.

-¡Oye pendejo conduce más despacio!-le grito Hidan.

-¡Es mi carro y yo manejo idiota, hum!

-¡SI PERO NOSOTROS VENIMOS DENTRO DEL CARRO!

-¡Ponte el cinturón y no pasa nada, hum!

Hidan puso cara de berrinche pero se le quito enseguida en cuanto le demando:

-¡Súbele el volumen, esa canción me encanta cabr0n…!-era "Welcome to the jungle".

Deidara, como una de las pocas veces, le hizo caso y subió el volumen.

-¿Por donde Itachi?-pregunto Deidara.

-2 calles más adelante y a la derecha-indico Itachi.

-Ok, hum… ¡Mierda ya me pase!

-¡Eso te pasa por ir de más rápido pendej0!-le reclamo Hidan.

-¡Cállate, enseguida me regreso, hum…!

Y reduciendo drásticamente la velocidad Deidara por fin dio con la escuela primaria.

-Bien, llegamos, hum.

-Gracias-e Itachi bajo del carro para ir a buscar a Sasuke.

Hidan miraba por la ventana como algunas niñas y maestros miraban con intriga al llamativo carro rojo y a su atractivo e igual de llamativo conductor.

-Te ha de fascinar llevar esta mierda a cualquier lugar ¿no es así?

-Pues la verdad… ¿Si digo que si te enojarás verdad?-inquirió Deidara con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-¡Hijo de tu put4…!

Y se le echo encima a Deidara haciendo que el rubio golpeare con su codo el claxon causando un escándalo.

[Ya se imaginaran…]

-¡Itachi! ¿Nos vamos? ¿Por qué llegaste tarde?

-Es que… Ay no-y el Uchiha se percato de que el carro estaba moviéndose bruscamente y el claxon no dejaba de sonar.

-¿Qué pasa con ese carro?-comento Sasuke mirando con miedo aquel carro. No era normal ver un carro cerca de una escuela.

-Descuida, ven…

Sasuke abrió los ojos espantado al acercarse justo a aquel auto al que había criticado.

-Ya basta-replico Itachi abriendo la puerta y encontrando a Hidan jalándole el cabello a Deidara-¿acaso les gusta estar peleando a todas horas?

-¡EL EMPEZÓ!-dijeron al unísono.

Cara de Sasuke: O_O

-¡Quítate de encima, hum!-y Deidara mando de nuevo a Hidan para atrás-¿Así que tu eres el pequeño Sasuke? En mi opinión tienes los mismos ojos de victima que tu hermano, hum-comento Deidara.

-¿Ojos de victima?-tercio Itachi-. Ese nunca me lo habías dicho…

-Lo siento, pero es cierto, hum.

Sasuke solo se mantuvo callado observando con cierto miedo a Deidara y a Hidan.

-Hidan por favor ve adelante, me sentaré atrás con Sasuke-dijo Itachi.

-Ok, como quieras…

Y así todos arriba del auto se fueron directo a la casa de Itachi.

-¡Ok, ya estamos aquí, hum!

Todos bajaron y pasaron a la bonita y conservadora casa de los Uchiha.

-Buenas tardes, ¿mamá?-pregunto Itachi al llegar siendo junto con su hermano los primeros en entrar quitándose los zapatos.

-Que bueno que ya llegaron, Sasuke, Itachi… ¡Oh!-y Mikoto se percato de que allá fuera había 2 jóvenes.

-Lo siento, pero tenemos que hacer una tarea de equipo y papá me prohibió salir.

-Si, lo se. Bien, por favor pasen, bienvenidos-y Mikoto dio una cálida sonrisa a los amigos de Itachi mientras se quitaban su calzado.

-Buenas tardes señora Uchiha-saludo Deidara; al parecer este ya había ido un par de veces a esa casa.

-Ehm… Buenas tardes-saludo Hidan sintiéndose algo raro al ver la paz y el aura hogareña de la casa.

Mikoto se acerco a su hijo mayor y le susurro a su hijo que no había preparado suficiente comida para todos.

-No te preocupes, si necesitamos comer pediré algo por teléfono-le dijo Itachi-. Bien tenemos que empezar el trabajo, vamos chicos-e Itachi guió a sus compañeros hasta su cuarto.

-¿Qué tienes Sasuke?-pregunto Mikoto al ver que Sasuke aún tenía su expresión de asombro.

-Los amigos de Itachi son algo raros…-dijo Sasuke.

[Un tiempo después]

-Bueno ya nos falta solo un poco… ¿Tienen hambre?-pregunto Itachi cerrando su cuaderno.

-¡Yo si!

Deidara no contesto, se encontraba mirando el reloj fijamente.

-¡Hey, tú, rubio! ¿Qué te traes?-pregunto Hidan.

-Nada. Yo solo tengo un poco de hambre, con unas cuantas galletas bastara, hum.

-Ok, voy a pedir algo… ¿Quieres pizza?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Claro que si Itachi!-contesto Hidan.

-Ok…-y rápidamente marco e hizo el pedido que llegaría en 20 minutos.

-Que ordenado eres Itachi, hum-observo Deidara mirando el cuarto del Uchiha.

-¿Por qué no tienes ningún poster o algo pegado a la pared?-pregunto Hidan con completa curiosidad-¿Por qué todo esta tan limpio?

-No es como tú vulgar, hum-dijo Deidara.

-¡Ay mejor cierra la put4 boca!

-¡Hidan, por favor!-replico Itachi recordándole que no hablara con tales groserías, al menos no en voz alta.

-OMJ, se me olvido-se disculpo Hidan-¿Cómo cuanto tiempo más nos tomara terminar esta idiotez?

-Quien sabe…-respondió Itachi.

Deidara pareció hacer un tic.

-¡Espero que termine rápido!-soltó Hidan tirándose sobre la alfombra que cubría todo el piso.

-¿Y eso, hum? ¿Tienes que ir a una cita o que, hum?-inquirió Deidara.

-¡Ha por Jashin sama ya quisiera! No, tengo que ir a conseguir un put0 trabajo nuevo…-dijo Hidan con cierto desaire.

Deidara se sorprendió al oír tal cosa por Hidan. Itachi arrugo el entrecejo.

-¿Qué no tenías un trabajo ya?

-Bueno si, pero el idiota de mi jefe me despidió-explico Hidan mirando hacia el techo.

-¿Por qué?-cuestiono Itachi.

-Hum… Una estupidez… ¡Solo por que llevaba 3 faltas!-exclamo Hidan-¡Así que por ahorita no tengo ni un maldito centavo…!

-¿Pero si tienes con que pagar comida y cosas necesarias, verdad?-pregunto Itachi sumamente preocupado por el estado de su amigo.

-¡Ah no te preocupes Itachi, no pasará nada grave! ¡Encontraré rápido otro put0 trabajo…! ¡Además el recibo de luz llega hasta final de mes!-dijo muy aliviado Hidan.

Deidara se quedo en silencio unos minutos callado.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa?

-Oye Hidan ¿no quieres que te ayude con lo de…?

-Mira para lastima tengo mucha gente, ya en serio, estoy bien… Es fácil para mí conseguir trabajo en donde sea-les dijo Hidan con las manos en la nuca.

TOC TOC.

-Itachi tu padre ha llegado quiere verte, esta en su despacho-le dijo su madre.

-Muy bien, gracias madre-e Itachi respiro profundo-. Chicos ahora vengo, tengo que ir a ver…algo.

-Ok.

Itachi camino hacia el despacho de su padre y toco la puerta. Y en seguida abrió Fugaku que traía su traje de negocios como si fuera a salir a una cita importante en unos minutos.

-Bien, me dijeron que llegaste en cuanto saliste de la escuela dime ¿de quien es el carro rojo?-pregunto Fugaku seriamente.

-Deidara Mingei, mi compañero de clases. Tenemos que hacer una tarea en equipo-explico Itachi.

Fugaku escudriño el rostro de su hijo mayor y sorprendentemente dejo a Itachi en paz más rápido de lo habitual.

-A las 7:00 iremos a cenar, prepárate. Te quiero listo antes de las 7, ¿entendido?

-S-si… ¿Puedo preguntar a que tipo de cena iremos?-se atrevió a preguntar Itachi.

-Iremos al restaurante de tu tío Madara-respondió secamente-. Así que vístete apropiadamente-y cerró la puerta. Itachi alcanzo a escuchar unos rumores, al parecer su padre también tenia visitas.

-Bien ya regrese, oigan hay que seguir con el trabajo mientras llega la pizza-dijo Itachi.

-Ok…

Deidara miro el reloj y soltó un bufido de asombro y de inmediato se puso de pie.

-Lo siento chicos pero tengo que irme, hum-y Deidara tomo sus cosas guardándolas en su mochila.

-¿Qué? Pero…

-¡Oye…!

-Lo siento pero ya me tengo que ir-y el rubio salió del cuarto.

Itachi y Hidan salieron tras el.

-¡Oye! Al menos puedes decirnos por que te vas-le dijo Itachi abriendo la puerta principal.

-No puedo, hum… Lo siento, luego se los diré-y el rubio abrió su carro y lanzo su mochila a la parte de atrás.

En ese justo momento había llegado el repartidor de pizza. Itachi completamente confundido por el momento pago rápidamente la cuota y le dio la pizza a Hidan para poder seguir hablando con Deidara.

-¿Es muy importante?-pregunto Itachi- ¿Paso algo en tu casa?

-Recuerda vivo solo, hum-contesto sin verlo a la cara mientras prendía el carro.

-Bueno entonces…

-No te preocupes no es nada malo, es solo un asunto que tengo que tratar rápido, hum-y se puso las gafas oscuras.

-¡OYE HIJO DE PUT4! ¡VINE AQUÍ A HACER LA PUTA TAREA QUE NUNCA HAGO! ¿¡PARA QUE! ¡PARA QUE AL ULTIMO TE VAYAS SIN DECIR NI SIQUIERA POR QUE TE LARGAS! ¿¡Y QUE VAMOS A HACER CON LA PUTA ESCUELA!-grito Hidan casi volviéndose loco.

-¡Hidan!

-¡Yo terminare lo que queda, solo envíenmelo por email, hum!-y Deidara dio marcha a su auto.

-¡ESPERA!-y Hidan, tomando lo primero que vio a su alcance, se agarro lanzando inútilmente cosas al carro de Deidara-¡MALDITO VUELVE…!-y Hidan lo persiguió hasta una esquina donde se encontró una escoba que tomo para hacerle señas a Deidara, que de seguro, estaba muy ocupado mirando al frente como para voltear a ver que le trataba de decir Hidan.

-¡HIDAN! ¡YA, YA CÁLMATE…!-le tranquilizo Itachi.

-¡PERO…!-y Hidan queriendo desahogar su ultimo gesto de furia contenida tomo la escoba fuertemente y la azoto contra…

-¡HIDAN, NOOOOOO…!

CRASH. Un fuerte sonido de vidrio quebrándose en mil pedazos junto con una escandalosa alarma del auto ahogo los gritos de Hidan e Itachi.

Hidan se quedo completamente congelado con la escoba aun alzada en sus manos. Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron como nunca antes, su cara estaba pasmada; lo más seguro es que ese lujoso Cadillac 2010 color negro fuera de uno de los invitados de su padre… La única expresión que se podía apreciar en la cara de ambos era un pura y simple cara de terror. Para arrematar el golpe al carro, Hidan había dejado la pizza sobre el cofre del carro dañado así que también algo de pizza quedo embarrada sobre el auto.

-¡POR JASHIN SAMA…! ¡LA CAGUE, MIERDA, MIERDA…! ¿¡QUE VOY A HACER! ¡ITACHI…!-grito desesperadamente.

Sin embargo Itachi no podía contestar. Estaba en blanco… Al menos hasta que llegara su padre.

-¡¿Qué paso?-Mikoto y Sasuke se quedaron impactados al ver el desastre.

Y llego el huracán. Fugaku junto con sus 2 invitados salieron y se quedaron en "shock" al ver el carro.

-¡MI AUTO…!-exclamo un hombre, como de unos 40 y algo, acercándose a lo que era su auto.

-¡¿ME QUIERES EXPLICAR LO QUE PASO AQUÍ ITACHI!-grito Fugaku sin poder esperar una respuesta.

-¡OIGA, OIGA NO FUE SU CULPA, FUE MÍA…!-respondió Hidan poniéndose en frente de su amigo.

Fugaku miró con total repulsión a Hidan.

-¡Tú…! ¿¡QUE LE HICISTE! ¡EMPIEZA A EXPLICAR AHORA MISMO MUCHACHO ESTÚPIDO…!-le reclamo el dueño.

-¡MIRE VIEJO PRIMERO ME LE BAJA DE SUS HUEVOS Y LE DIGO!-le respondió Hidan al ser insultado sin importarle la delicadeza del momento.

-¡Itachi entra a la casa!-ordeno Fugaku.

Itachi volteó a mirar a Hidan.

-¡No te preocupes Itachi, no pasa nada!-le dijo Hidan.

-¡ENTRA YA!-reitero el jefe de la familia Uchiha.

Itachi entro de nuevo a la casa.

-¡AHORA DIME! ¿¡COMO PIENSAS REPONER TU ESTUPIDEZ NIÑO!

-¡YO SE LO PAGARÉ YA DEJE DE ESTAR JODIEND0…!

-¡ME HABLAS CON RESPETO!-y tal tipo le dio un puñetazo a Hidan, que sin dudar, se lo devolvió al segundo.

-¡HEY! ¡KAKUZU CÁLMATE!-exclamo Kisame Hoshigaki tomando a la fuerza a su colega.

-¡Esta bien, suéltame ya…!-respondió con irritación. El hombre llamado Kakuzu miró el rostro del niño que le había arruinado el auto. Sus ojos violetas tenían mucha, demasiada, confianza para ser solo un muchacho idiota.

-¡Se lo voy a pagar viejo…!

-¿Ah si? ¿Cómo?

-¡Solo deme una semana, yo se lo pagare todo!-le espeto Hidan-¡En una semana, solo dígame en donde buscarlo…!

-¡Ah! ¿Crees que soy estúpido? No naci ayer niño… ¡Yo te buscaré hasta que me devuelvas cada maldito centavo!

-¡Esta bien, no me importa maldito viejo idiota!

Y ambos se observaron el uno al otro, olfateando el enojo y furia de cada uno. Hidan miró fijamente los ojos de aquel hombre, sus ojos verdes parecían haber vivido mil cosas y Hidan siendo algo experimentado en reconocer esa clase de gente, en seguida se percato de que era uno de esos ricachones avaros con una vida de mierda llena de negocios y dinero.

-Dame tu dirección niño…-demando Kakuzu.

-¡Ha, así que me va a ir a buscar hasta mi casa!-canturreo Hidan burlonamente.

-Voy a ir a tu casa justo ahora, mandaré a vigilar para que no te largues hasta que me hayas regresado todo lo que invertí en esto-le contesto Kakuzu mirándolo con tanto coraje que se le podía aplicar el dicho: "Si las miradas pudieran matar…"

Kisame y Fugaku permanecían callados, observando con algo de fastidio la escena.

-Sabía que no debía sacar este carro, lo sabía-murmuraba Kakuzu con enojo mientras sacaba su celular para llamara a una grúa.

-¿Ahora a quien llamas?-pregunto Fugaku al ver que Kakuzu marcaba otro número.

-¿A quien más? Voy a llamar a la policía-respondió irritado.

Hidan se sobresalto, ahora parecía estar atrapado en un gran, gran problema. Ahora si estaba algo intimidado.

"Por Jashin sama, no me iré de aquí…" pensó Hidan en contra de su deseo de escapar de la situación.

Itachi se encontraba mirando todo desde la ventana del despacho de su padre; sentía tanta vergüenza e impotencia al no poder hacer nada para ayudar a su amigo, pero más aun por no tener la voluntad de hacerle frente a su padre.

-Hidan…

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Me va a llevar a prisión solo por romper su carrito?

La cabeza de Kakuzu estaba a punto de explotar.

-¡¿Tienes idea de cuanto vale esto! ¿¡Al menos tienes alguna remota idea, idiota!-cuestiono Kakuzu señalando su carro.

-¡NO! ¡NO TENGO NI LA MÁS PUTA IDEA DE CUANTO CUESTA! ¡Además, como si no tuviera dinero suficiente para repararlo viejo tacaño!

-¡¿Qué dijiste…!

Y llego la policía.

-Oh de nuevo este muchacho Hidan-dijo uno de los oficiales mientras bajaba de su vehículo.

"Mierda…" es todo lo que se le ocurrió pensar sobre su destino próximo.

[Mientras tanto]

Deidara apenas entraba al restaurant que le había indicado Sasori. Era un íntimo y algo sofisticado café en la zona de "Artística" de la ciudad; a los lados había tiendas de pintura y esculturas. Sasori se encontraba sentado en una mesa en una esquina, lucía algo incomodo.

-Lo siento si lo hice esperar, hum-y Deidara se sentó en frente de Sasori.

-¿Quieres algo?-pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Ahora no, hum. Y bien… ¿Ahora me puede decir por que no me contestaba el teléfono y por que su ausencia del día de hoy?-pregunto el rubio ácidamente.

-Me iré sin rodeos, no tenía ganas de verte, solo eso-respondió Sasori.

Deidara hizo una mueca y sus ojos se tornaron en una expresión atónita con un ligero aire ofendido.

-¿Solo por eso? No se decir que tan buena es esa excusa, pero supongo que yo también la usaría algún día, hum-dijo Deidara con indiferencia volteando su mirada hacia su izquierda-. Voy a pedir algo-y el rubio se levanto.

Le había herido el comentario de Sasori, no podía evitar que lo molestara. Sin embargo conocía el humor, tipo y conversación de su maestro así que lo dejo pasar. Y volvió a la mesa con un cappuccino frío.

-¿Te ofendiste?-pregunto Sasori como si no pudiera percibir bien las emociones.

-Claro que no, hum.

Sasori lo miró gélidamente.

-Bueno, ahora que ya me respondió eso; ¿Qué me quería decir?-pregunto Deidara.

-El plan del viernes, no podré ir.

-¿Eh?

-Esa noche hay junta de docentes en la escuela, no puedo faltar.

-¿Y? ¿Entonces? ¿Qué hacemos?-inquirió el rubio-¿Sabe que? Mejor para eso me hubiera mandado solo un mensaje ¿No lo cree, hum? Así no hubiera perdido tiempo-Deidara se levanto y decidido se propuso a salir.

-¡Espera!-Sasori lo tomo del brazo.

-¡Suélteme, hum!-le dijo entre dientes-¿Acaso quiere armar una escena? Hum.

-No te alteres.

-Ya me canse de que solo este evitándome, hum.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-susurro Sasori

-Yo no soy un niño que solo quiere algo y se encapricha, hum-murmuro Deidara.

-Claro que lo eres-respondió Sasori en suave voz con una sonrisa algo perversa.

Deidara miro a los ojos color miel de su maestro. Esa mirada intrigante y seductora que le taladraba justo en ese momento lo volvía loco…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-le volvió a preguntar esta vez con un ligero tono sensual.

Deidara sintiéndose como un completo idiota al caer en la tentación que Sasori le había puesto tan fácilmente. Y mordiéndose el labio inferior el rubio dijo:

-No quiero "Eso", hum…

-¿Eh?

-Solo vámonos ya, hum.

Y Sasori saco las llaves de su auto.

-Nos iremos en el mío, hum.

[Mientras tanto]

-Espero que no este ocupado…

Nagato estaba solo en su habitación. Se encontraba marcando el número a Jiraiya en su celular. Tenía que hablar con alguien urgentemente, no quería que Yahiko y mucho menos Konan se enteraran de su plática.

-¿Jiraiya?

-Nagato.

-¿Tienes algo de tiempo?

-Si, estoy libre por ahora. ¿Te ocurre algo?

-Necesito decirte algo…

-¿Qué es? Te oyes muy angustiado-observo Jiraiya.

-Yo…-y Nagato respiro profundamente antes de revelarle todo lo que se tenía guardado.

-Bien, ya es todo. ¿Así que nada más de cargos para el chico?-pregunto uno de los policías.

Hidan apenas podía acaparar todo lo que se le venía encima: No tenía trabajo, ya no le quedaba suficiente dinero guardado, debía de pagar un vidrio de un carro de lujo, estaba posiblemente detenido y para colmo estaba la put4 escuela.

Y en cuanto menos se dio cuenta los policías se habían ido.

-Ahora vendrás conmigo-el hombre llamado Kakuzu le estaba hablando a Hidan.

-¿Qué? ¿¡A DONDE!

-¡VOY A TU CASA! ¡Para así poder saber exactamente donde tener que buscarte!

Itachi aún seguía mirando por la ventana.

-No puedo creer que haga todo esto solo por el carro-comento Kisame.

Un carro negro había llegado. Al parecer era de parte de Kakuzu.

-Sube-ordeno a Hidan. El muchacho de cabello gris no sabía que hacer. La verdad se sentía como un niño solo y asustado.

-¿Qué esperas? Sube-y sin poder escapar no tuvo más opción que subir al carro. Se sentó en la parte de atrás y mantuvo su cabeza abajo; como nunca lo había hecho en muchos años.

Y se fueron sin más. Itachi se retiro de la ventana.

-Fugaku ¿estas bien?-pregunto Kisame al ver que Fugaku tenía una postura algo exagerada al respecto. Por el tono de voz Kisame sonaba que ya estaba algo fastidiado por el comportamiento de sus socios.

-Si, solo que me avergüenza estar indirectamente relacionado con esto, quiero decir si no fuera por mi hijo esto… -explico el Uchiha.

-¡Oye esto no es culpa de tu hijo!-refuto Kisame molesto.

Fugaku volteo a mirarlo de forma extraña y completamente confundida.

-¡Bueno es la verdad!-comento Kisame-. No te ofendas pero en serio, eres demasiado estricto con él, no fue su culpa simplemente. Es lógica.

Fugaku solo podía mantenerse callado mirando extrañado a Kisame.

-Es verdad, no te miento. Es simple justicia-farfullo Kisame cruzando los brazos.

-Hermano ¿estas bien?-Sasuke se había encontrado con su hermano.

-Sasuke por favor ve con mama-es todo lo que respondió Itachi y se encerró en su cuarto.

-Fugaku ¿Aún sigue en pie lo de la cena?-pregunto Kisame.

El Uchiha lo pensó unos instantes. Al final...

-Servirá al menos para aliviarte la tensión-agrego Kisame.

-De acuerdo-accedió Fugaku.

[Mientras tanto]

-Ah… Hum… Ah… Por favor…Ah…

-Que hermoso eres…-le susurro Sasori al oído. La mano de Sasori se encontraba subiendo y bajando suavemente por el rígido y húmedo miembro del rubio.

Deidara y Sasori se hallaban de pie en el cuarto del rubio. Pronto Sasori saco su igualmente rígido miembro y acercándose más a su amante se propuso a frotar sus miembros, dándose una sensación que el rubio nunca había sentido… Su pene tallándose contra el de el…

-Ah… Ya creo que… hum…

Sasori dejo de hacer aquello, empujo a Deidara a la cama y le bajo completamente el pantalón y en unos cuantos segundos más Sasori tenía su boca ocupada lamiendo y succionando el miembro del rubio que en cualquier momento…

Deidara dio un largo gemido hundiendo los dedos en la cama. Sasori aún seguía jugando con el miembro del rubio aunque ya todo el semen corría a lo largo del miembro y se resbalaba sobre la boca del pelirrojo.

-Eres delicioso-murmuro Sasori dándole una última lengüetada a Deidara.

El rubio se dedicaba a tomar aire, su corazón palpitaba tan rápido. Sus ojos azules estaban fijados en el rostro de su maestro.

-Ya… ya no se que hacer-soltó Nagato. Unas lágrimas ya habían rodado por sus pálidas mejillas. Apenas podía articular una palabra después de haber confesado aquellos pensamientos que tanto le atormentaban.

Jiraiya solo pudo decir:

-Mañana estaré ahí…-y colgó el teléfono.

Nagato no sabía si sentirse mejor. Solo temía.

-Aquí es-dijo Hidan al ver el pórtico de su casa. El muchacho se bajo rápidamente del carro azotando la puerta con violencia.

[Creo que no había aprendido la lección: Nunca hagas nada peligroso ni violento cerca de un carro]

Kakuzu se bajo del carro junto con uno de sus guardias.

-¿Y que va a hacer? ¿Va a mandar al ejercito mundial a vigilarme?-pregunto sarcásticamente Hidan mientras entraba a su casa. Abrió la puerta y prendió la luz de su sala de estar.

Kakuzu pasó a la casa con algo de parsimonia como si temiera que su costoso traje se ensuciara al contacto con el aire de la casa. El mayor miró con atención el hogar del muchacho: el sillón raido y maltratado, la televisión con botes de soda arriba, en fin… Un desastre; nunca había visto algo así en toda su vida. Le parecía que era parte de una escenografía para una obra teatral.

-El viernes, si no vas a esta dirección-y Kakuzu le entrego su tarjeta-yo mandaré a buscarte.

Hidan lo ignoro completamente y finalmente se quedó solo en su casa; como siempre.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y dejado prendidos para esperar el siguiente capitulo :D**

**¿Comentarios, dudas, felicitaciones, opiniones? ¡Gracias por leer aquellas personas especiales! **

**¡Hasta la proxima! ¡THANKS 4 YOU ATTENTION! **

**Atte. Levita Hatake **


	3. Una opción

**¡Hola, hello, Shalom, ciao, bon jour, etc.! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien o al menos vivas con ganas de seguir adelante :3**

**Bien aquí con el tercer capítulo de esta mierda, digo, fanfic, que espero que les agrade y les quite el suspenso que tal vez les dejo el anterior jojojo. Muchas gracias a todas las chicas y chicos que me han dejado sus opiniones como por ejemplo:**

***Alexa Hiwatari: Que bueno que te conmovieron los personajes, logré mi objetivo principal.**

***Angelmex: Que bueno que te gustara mi combinación de groserías XD. Así es mas o menos mi estilo de escribir, hay que saber bien como y cuando emplear las palabrotas no decirlas a lo pendej0 (ejemplo) XD. Ah y a petición tuya creo que pondré advertencias de Lemon (sex0) si es que incluye el capitulo jiji.**

***Vale chan (AkatsukiYaoi bien tu sabes quien eres :P): ¿Qué te hace creer que me gusta hacer sufrir a mis personajes? XD entre más sufran más gozarán en el futuro XP. Y claro que me lo lave… El cabello ¬¬ XD**

**En fin todos los reviews me han encantado y a TODOS GRACIAS por su preferencia en mis fanfics ;)**

**¡ÚNANSE A LA BRIGADA LEVITA HATAKE! ¡POR UN MUNDO DE FANFICS REVOLUCIONARIOS Y NUEVOS…!**

**

* * *

**

_Hidan: "El amor… Creo que el amor es la mierda más placentera de todas, te jode deliciosamente."_

-Itachi abre la puerta-se oyó la voz de Fugaku Uchiha.

La puerta se abrió casi al instante; como si Itachi se hubiera pasado todo el tiempo esperando a que tocaran la puerta.

-Vístete ya, iremos a cenar-ordeno el padre y se retiro.

Itachi solo podía quedarse sorprendido ante la falta de reprimenda por parte de Fugaku.

-La verdad es que no creía que vivieras solo-comento Sasori-. Y menos puedo concebir que tus padres te dejen vivir con este estilo de vida…

-Saben que pueden confiar en mi, hum.

-Claro-respondió sarcásticamente el pelirrojo-.Y también supongo que te consentirán en que seas homosexual ¿verdad?

-A ellos no les importa, hum-le dijo Deidara mientras tomaba un sorbo de su vaso de té.

-Vaya parece que tienes toda la maldita suerte del mundo-dijo Sasori.

-¿No quiere más café?-pregunto el rubio que se encontraba acostado en la cama.

-No gracias-Sasori se puso a mirar los cuadros que decoraban las paredes del cuarto de Deidara. Casi todas las pinturas eran hechas por él-. Ya no recuerdo cuando me atreví a darte estos cuadros…

-Cuando no se atrevía a acercarse a mí, empezó dándome pinturas para que tomará inspiración para mi arte, hum-le contesto el rubio sonriendo como quien recuerda buenos tiempos pasados.

-Ya es tarde. Me tengo que ir-anuncio Sasori-¿Puedes llevarme a recoger mi auto?

-Claro, hum-y Deidara se levanto de la cama de prisa.

[Mientras tanto en otra parte]

-¿Qué pasa con Nagato?-pregunto Yahiko a Konan mientras cenaban.

-No lo sé…-respondió Konan preocupada.

-Voy a verlo.

-¿Pero y si se molesta?

-No me importa, esto esta muy raro-respondió el chico levantándose de la mesa. Cruzo la cocina, la sala de estar y unos cuantos pasillos ya que los cuartos de los 3 inquilinos estaban considerablemente separados. El cuarto de Nagato estaba casi al último de la casa.

TOC TOC.

-Nagato, ¿puedes abrir? ¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto Yahiko con voz clara y fuerte.

Nagato levanto su rostro y de inmediato fue a ver su cara en el espejo para comprobar que su llanto no había sido evidente. Se limpió la cara y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

-Oye, ¿Por qué no has ido a cenar?-le pregunto Yahiko mirándolo directo a los ojos-. Si te sientes mal puedes decirme. No todo te lo tienes que guardar ¿sabes?

-Yo… Lo siento.

Yahiko escudriño el rostro de Nagato, esperando encontrar alguna expresión que le revelara el verdadero estado de su amigo.

-Nagato ¿acaso te paso algo en la escuela?

-No, no es nada de eso.

-¿¡Entonces?-Yahiko se estaba desesperando.

-Solo no me siento bien. ¿Comprendes? No es nadie ni nada, solo es algo de… de mi-respondió el pelirrojo tratando de ocultar su problema.

Yahiko no se lo creyó. Miro fríamente a Nagato y le dijo:

-No se que es lo que pensarás, pero espero que algún día confíes en mí como para que me confieses lo que te hace sentir tan atormentado…-dijo con un tono frío y algo represivo.

Y se fue dejando a Nagato en el umbral de la puerta.

Itachi ya se había cambiado. Se había puesto su saco negro, camisa negra, corbata roja y pantalones a juego con el saco. Se sujeto bien el cabello y salió para ver que otra cosa le pasaba ese día. Pensaba y pensaba y al final daba con una idea algo mas o menos así: Al final de todo siempre ganaría alguna cosa (buena o mala), no podía negar eso, pero también un poco de desolación, incomprensión y desanimo le estarían aguardando sin falta mientras estuviera frente a su padre, era asegurado.

-Hermano, ¿estas mejor?

-Claro-respondió Itachi sonriendo-¿Y tú?

-Estoy bien Itachi-Sasuke sonrió abiertamente y tomando de la mano a su hermano mayor-¡vamos papa, ya esta abajo…!

Y en efecto papa y mama Uchiha estaban ahí pero ¡oh sorpresa! Alguien más estaba ahí esperándolo: era aquel amigo de su padre que lo había mirado desnudo en el baño. Las mejillas de Itachi se ruborizaron ligeramente, no podía evitar la vergüenza que le causaba.

-Buenas noches-saludo Itachi al invitado inclinándose ante él. Ni siquiera podía verlo a los ojos.

-Kisame Hoshigaki mucho gusto-y Kisame en lugar de saludar como comúnmente se hacía en esa casa le tendió la mano.

Itachi, algo extrañado por el gesto, le tendió la mano también estrechándola con la de Kisame. Aún Itachi no podía darle la cara directamente.

-Bien ¿nos vamos?

-Bien, aquí estamos, hum.

-Gracias-y Sasori bajo del carro de Deidara.

-Espere…

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Sasori subiendo de nuevo al auto.

Deidara se acerco a él y le planto un suave beso de despedida.

-Buenas noches, hum-le murmuro cuando quito con delicadeza sus labios de los de su maestro.

Sasori sonrió ligeramente y cerró la puerta del auto.

-La verdad que no se que onda Nagato-refuto Yahiko malhumorado mientras ayudaba a limpiar los platos a Konan.

-Tal vez solo esta pasando por una etapa emocional-sugirió Konan algo confundida.

-¿Etapa que? Konan no saques cosas que no puedo entender, simplemente Nagato tiene algo escondido, yo lo se, puedo sentirlo…

-Y si tal vez es así, ¿Qué puedes hacer? Nagato no le gusta ser muy abierto, ya lo sabes-le dijo Konan mirando con algo de melancolía el agua que salía del grifo.

-¡Pues no lo sé! ¡Pero quiero ayudarlo! ¡No puede y no debe quedarse encerrado para siempre! ¡Si continúa así pronto será un negado para hablar con las personas!

Konan se sobresalto. Le preocupaba que eso pudiera llegar a pasarle a Nagato.

-Yahiko, creo que necesitamos a hablar con Otousan-dijo la chica-. Tú solo no puedes ayudar a Nagato.

Yahiko chasqueo los dedos.

-¡Muy bien! Le voy a hablar al viejo…

-Itachi, Sasuke, ya saben como comportarse, espero no tener ningún problema con ustedes ¿entendido?-les advirtió Fugaku antes de bajar del carro.

-Si padre-contestaron al unísono los hermanos.

Y bajaron del carro.

-Ven aquí Sasuke-llamo Mikoto para acomodarle el cabello a su hijo menor.

-Ya mama, así esta bien-le paro Sasuke dejando su cabello encrespado.

Entraron al distinguido restauran. Pidieron una mesa y así empezó lo que sería una ordenada y aburrida cena.

-¿Hola? ¡Viejo, soy yo Yahiko! Oye tengo que decirte algo…

-Lo siento, ahora no puedo hablar. Mañana iré a casa, mañana hablaremos, ¿ok?-le explico Jiraiya-. Hasta luego.

-Vaya…

-¿Qué paso?

-El viejo vendrá mañana-le dijo Yahiko.

-¿En serio? ¡Que bien!-se alegro Konan esbozando una gran sonrisa.

-Pero se escuchaba algo raro, debe haber estado ocupado-dijo Yahiko.

-¿Quieres un poco vino? Itachi…-pregunto de repente Kisame Hoshigaki al ver que Itachi estaba callado. Itachi solo había hablado para contestar alguna pregunta ocasional.

Itachi parpadeo muy seguidamente y con el tono más cortes que pudo lograr contesto:

-No, gracias. No bebo-y volvió a tomar su pose de calma y su semblante serio.

Fugaku observaba a su hijo mayor.

-Itachi, toma un poco-dicto el padre-. No te hará daño tomar una copa.

Itachi agarro la copa y la dispuso para que Kisame la llenara con vino.

-Gracias-e Itachi lentamente bebió un pequeño sorbo. El sabor le desagrado un tanto, pero no podía dejarlo así. Tomaría un pequeño sorbo cada determinado tiempo.

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡¿POR QUÉ JASHIN SAMA POR QUÉ!

Hidan estaba desatando, digamos más bien, desahogándose. Pataleaba sobre la cama, arrojaba todo lo que tenía a donde fuera, gritaba y maldecía de la rabia que sentía.

-¡MALDITO VIEJO TACAÑO HIJO DE PUTA…!-y arrojo su almohada contra el techo la cual cayo de vuelta en su cara.

Quería ver a ese estúpido hombre y partirle toda la cara…

-¡AH…!

-Disculpen voy al tocador-se disculpo Itachi y se levanto de su asiento.

El joven Uchiha caminaba lentamente para tardar lo más posible para regresar a la mesa. Llego al baño y se dedico a lavarse las manos sin motivo y acomodarse el cabello. Suspiraba amargamente pensando en como estaría Hidan.

-Me pregunto si estará bien…-murmuro Itachi mientras tomaba una toalla para secar sus manos.

-Oh me llaman-el teléfono de Kisame empezó a sonar suavemente-discúlpenme –el hombre se levanto y al parece también se dirigió al baño.

Itachi ahora estaba jugando con un arreglo de flores que se encontraba en el lavamanos. Era la única persona en el tocador así que no le importo seguir distrayéndose.

[¿Se nota que no quería volver a la mesa?]

Y de pronto Kisame irrumpió en la apenas alcanzada tranquilidad de Itachi. El joven Uchiha se quedo quieto… Su rostro se puso rojo; todo pareció recordarle a cuando lo había encontrado desnudo.

-Ehm…-Itachi no sabía que decir, se sentía tan estúpido. Se alejo del arreglo de flores y retomo su imagen de respeto y compostura.

Kisame esbozo una sonrisa algo burlona y dulce y miró con algo de ternura a Itachi.

-Ha que onda, no te pongas así… Tu papa no esta aquí ¿o si?-le pregunto Kisame.

Itachi se sentía tan incomodo pero algo en el tono de la voz de Kisame lo hizo calmarse. Su voz era tan tranquila, juvenil y confiada… Era como lo que se podía llamar "alivianada".

-No, supongo que no esta aquí-respondió el joven Uchiha.

-Oye ahora que puedo, lo siento por lo del otro día… -comento Kisame acercándose al lavamanos. Abrió la llave y se lavo las manos con mucho cuidado. Se acomodo el cabello; su peinado era algo fuera de lo común para un hombre de negocios, lucía más como para un muchacho rebelde.

-No, descuide… Fue, fue mi culpa-dijo Itachi.

-Te digo algo… También me tengo que disculpar por casi haberte arrollado.

-¿Usted era el de…? Oh cielos, disculpe-se sentía más tonto-. Debí haber ido con más precaución.

-Bueno sea como sea, espero que me disculpes de verdad-siguió diciendo Kisame-¿Eres muy nervioso verdad?-pregunto de repente.

Itachi sentía que lo estaban desnudando poco a poco. Pero a la vez se sentía raramente mejor.

-Generalmente no, pero…

-¿O solo te pones así por lo que paso ayer?

-Creo que si… Debe ser por eso, je-respondió Itachi con pena.

-Jejeje, creo que será una gran anécdota para contar algún día de tragos ¿tu que dices?-comento Kisame riéndose.

Y como si fuera un milagro, Itachi logro esbozar una tímida sonrisa. Debe ser el vino, pensó Itachi. A la mente del Uchiha llegó la pregunta sobre lo que no se paraba de preguntar:

-Disculpe, pero… Quiero saber que paso con mi amigo, ¿Lo arrestaron?-pregunto Itachi.

-Oh bueno, no sabría decirte si en verdad lo arrestaron-contesto Kisame con voz algo afectada como si lamentara no poder decirle más al respecto.

Itachi se desanimo.

-Mira, si quieres yo te avisaré en cuanto sepa algo, mañana tendré que ver a Kakuzu, el dueño del auto, le preguntaré sobre eso.

-¿En serio?

-Si, mira-y le entrego su tarjeta con su nombre y numero-. Solo llámame después de las 5 de la tarde, ¿si?

Itachi tomo la tarjeta.

-Mu-muchas gracias… Esto… se lo agradezco mucho.

-Ahora creo que tenemos que regresar-dijo Kisame dándose una ultima revisada en el cabello.

Itachi abrió los ojos espantado. No había reaccionado…

-Cálmate, tu padre no es el rey del mundo-le dijo Kisame cuando salían del tocador al notar el drástico cambio en Itachi-. Si le respondes con esa actitud más le darás más autoridad ¿sabías?

El muchacho Uchiha volteó a mirar a su acompañante, lo miró como si fuera alguna clase de mensajero de consejos o una clase de líder motivacional. Parecía que ese hombre lo conociera de años y supiera exactamente que pasaba con su vida.

Y continúo la cena. Y ahora pareció que el tiempo se fue volando. Y se termino.

-Buenas noches-se despedía Kisame. Y cuando llego al frente de Itachi le tendió la mano-. Cuídate mucho-y le dio una última sonrisa.

[Al día siguiente]

-Buenos días, hum-saludo alegremente Deidara al llegar al salón de clases.

-Vaya te ves muy feliz-murmuro Itachi repasando unos apuntes de su cuaderno antes de que empezara la clase.

[Cuando tengan un encuentro "amoroso", por favor, no actúen tan felizmente es algo muy obvio y fastidioso XD]

Itachi había despertado con un aire ambiguo: Parecía algo molesto y a la vez lucía tan tranquilo…

-¿Te ocurre algo?-pregunto Deidara sentándose-. No me digas que te enfadaste por lo de la tarea… Yo la hice, hum. Por cierto ¿Dónde esta el idiota de Hidan?

Itachi se levanto de su asiento y se puso justo en frente de Deidara. El semblante del Uchiha era tan serio que el rubio que se asusto un poco. El Uchiha de pronto sintió un enorme enojo al oír a Deidara llamándole "idiota" a Hidan.

-¿Quieres saber donde esta? Pues bien ni siquiera yo lo se…

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te ocurre? Ya se que el idiota se enojo conmigo pero y que ¿Yo tengo la culpa de que no haya venido hoy?-inquirió Deidara molestándose.

-No, claro que no-murmuro Itachi pensando más claramente.

-¿Entonces que? ¿Qué paso o que?

-Ayer, mientras te ibas Hidan tuvo un arranque ¿lo recuerdas? Y de pronto agarro una escoba rompió un espejo de unos de los carros de los socios de mi padre y ahora esta endeudado…

-¡No jodas, hum! ¡¿Y que más? ¡¿Qué paso después?

-Pues te dije que no se, se lo llevaron. Parece que lo arrestaron también-dijo Itachi secamente.

-Maldita sea, hum. ¡Hay que ir a su casa, hum! ¡Vamos después de clases!

-No puedo ir, recuerda.

-Entonces dame su dirección, hum. Iré yo después de salir.

Itachi le apunto la dirección de Hidan en un papelito.

-Gracias… Ese tonto, ¡debería controlarse mejor, hum!-exclamo el rubio dando un golpe en su pupitre.

-¡HOLA, HOLA, HOLA, BUENOS DÍAS…!-un chico entro gritando con toda la euforia posible, agitando los brazos, llevaba una camiseta con la leyenda: "Sonríe es un día genial". Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era que portaba una mascara naranja con un solo orificio en el ojo derecho.

Deidara se quedo completamente quieto mirando boquiabierto con expresión de: WTF! Justo como los demás compañeros del salón.

-¡¿Ese no es el idiota que se apareció en el partido, hum!

-Ehm si…-respondió el Uchiha.

Y de pronto el chico de la mascara se acerco a Deidara.

-¡HOLA! ¡ME ENCANTA TU CABELLO! ¿¡QUIERES VENIR A JUGAR CONMIGO!-pregunto casi en grito el muchacho enmascarado.

-¡¿Qué! ¡Claro que no, hum! ¿¡Como te llamas a todo esto!

-¡MI NOMBRE ES TOBI! ¡PERO TÚ ME PUEDES DECIR TOBI AMIGO!-exclamo casi en el oído de Deidara.

-¡Vete de aquí, déjame de molestar y ponte hacer algo útil, hum!-y el rubio se alejo lo más que pudo.

-¡OK! ¡VENDRÉ OTRO DÍA! ¡WIIIII…! ¡TEAM JACOB POR SIEMPRE…!-y se fue como entro.

-Vaya idiota que es, hum-dijo Deidara sumamente irritado.

[Al salir de clases]

-Bien, voy a ir a buscarlo, hum. Cuando llegue y lo vea te llamaré ¿ok?-le dijo Deidara ya arriba de su auto.

-Si, gracias-e Itachi y Deidara se fueron.

-Oye Nagato…

-Konan.

-Nagato ¿puedo saber que te sucedía ayer?-pregunto la chica de cabello azul.

-Solo me sentía un poco mal-respondió el pelirrojo.

-Ni siquiera cenaste, Yahiko me dijo que…

-Descuida, no me pasa nada grave-le tranquilizo Nagato-. En serio, gracias por preocuparte.

Konan lo observo con detenimiento acompañado de una mirada angustiante.

-¿Sabias que Otousan va a venir hoy?-le pregunto Konan.

-Ehm si-contesto casi balbuceando.

-Me pregunto que lo habrá motivado a venir tan pronto, el nos había dicho que estaba muy ocupado pero parece que ya se libero de sus negocios ¿verdad?

-Ah si… ¿Yahiko, donde esta?

-Él fue a buscar a uno de los de su equipo de futbol, dijo que nos adelantáramos-le contesto Konan.

Nagato sintió que su estomago se hacía nudo. No era bueno, ni cómodo ni saludable quedarse a solas junto con Konan mientras este estuviera todavía en aquel estado…

-¿Qué tal si lo esperamos?-sugirió Nagato.

-Eh bueno… -accedió Konan.

Ambos se detuvieron a esperarlo en la cerca de salida de la escuela. Nagato mantenía la vista fija en un árbol o en cualquier cosa ajena a la muchacha.

-Oye Nagato…-Konan había roto el silencio en el que se encontraban.

-Si.

-¿En verdad no nos puedes decir que es lo que te ocurre?-pregunto quedamente la chica sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Por dios, era como si a Nagato le golpearan fuertemente en la nuca. ¿Qué más podía decir?

-Konan, yo solo estoy… Solo necesito tiempos a solas-respondió el pelirrojo secamente-. Eso es todo. No es nada contra de ustedes.

La chica se envolvió en un ambiente algo triste.

-Oh bueno, entiendo-y volvieron al silencio.

¡Maldecía tanto…! ¡Como maldecía el hecho de que su estúpido corazón estuviera atascado con aquella chica que era casi como su hermana…! ¡Quería deshacerse de eso…! Le provocaba demasiadas emociones; desagradables en su mayoría. ¿Qué haría? No lo sabía, esperaba que esta tarde Jiraiya lo pudiera ayudar y abrirle los ojos.

-¡Yahiko!

-Oye Konan te dije que se podían adelantar-le dijo el chico de cabello naranja.

-Si ya se, pero Nagato…

Yahiko volteo a ver al mencionado, sus ojos estaban fríamente posados en la cara de Nagato. Yahiko no le dijo nada y continuaron el camino a casa.

Deidara manejaba camino a la casa de Hidan, conducía rápido como siempre. Y finalmente llego. Bajo del carro y fue a tocar la puerta.

-¡HIDAN! ¡SOY YO DEIDARA, HUM!-el rubio tocaba fuertemente la puerta-¡HIDAN…!

Y así estuvo como por unos 10 minutos.

-Maldita sea, le hablaré a Itachi, hum-y saco su iPhone y:-Hidan no esta en su casa, hum… ¡Voy a ir a buscarlo en alguna comisaria, hum…!

[Lejos de ahí, cerca del centro de la ciudad]

-¡Si, puedo trabajar en lo que sea, de lo que sea!-afirmaba Hidan en uno de los tantos comercios en los que se había detenido para pedir su segundo empleo (ya había conseguido uno nocturno)-¡Solo necesito salir antes de las 10PM…!

-Pues en este momento solo necesitamos un lavaplatos, ¿podrías empezar mañana? A eso de las 3PM-le pregunto el encargado de la cafetería en donde se encontraban.

-¡Puedo empezar hoy mismo si quiere!-exclamo Hidan.

[No luce desesperado ¿verdad?]

-Esta bien, ve atrás a la cocina diles que empiezas hoy y toma un mandil-le indico el encargado.

-¡GRACIAS! ¡JASHIN SE LO PAGARÁ!-y sin perder tiempo el joven de cabello gris se fue corriendo para empezar.

El encargado se quedo algo asustado.

-¿Quién rayos es Jashin?-se extraño.

-¡Otousan…!-exclamo Konan al llegar a casa y ver a Jiraiya esperándolos con una sonrisa.

-¡VIEJO…!-Yahiko se fue directo a darle un fuerte abrazo-¡Cuéntame a cuantas chicas conquistaste en tu viaje!-exclamo el chico con una sonrisa picara.

-¡Hahaha, luego te lo diré! Pero ahora por ahora ¿Qué tal si vamos a almorzar?

-¡Claro!-dijeron Konan y Yahiko sonrientes al poder volver a tener una comida junto a Jiraiya.

Nagato se mantenía al margen, trataba de lucir calmado como siempre, tenía que esconder esa ansiedad que le invadía en estos momentos. Jiraiya saco las llaves de su auto y miró a Nagato, con una mirada indulgente que parecía decirle: "Tranquilízate".

-Buenas tardes madre-Itachi había llegado a casa.

-¡Itachi!-Sasuke fue el primero en saludarlo-. Oye ¿tienes tarea hoy?

-No, afortunadamente. ¿Por qué?

-Quisiera que me ayudaras con algo de la escuela y de paso podríamos jugar un poco el nuevo juego que papa me compro-dijo Sasuke.

-Suena bien Sasuke-respondió Itachi.

-¡Genial!

-Vamos, lávense para la comida-dijo Mikoto Uchiha suavemente.

[Más al rato]

-¡Esto esta delicioso!-exclamo Yahiko-¡Hace mucho que no comía algo tan bueno…! Sin ofender Konan, pero necesitas mejorar tu cocina…

-¡Yo hago lo mejor que puedo!-se justifico la chica molesta.

-Yahiko nunca critiques la cocina de una mujer-le aconsejo Jiraiya a punto de tomar de su vasito de sake.

-¿Eh?

-Es una de las peores cosas que puedes hacer-siguió Jiraiya.

-¡Ok, ya no lo volveré a decir!

-Otousan ¿Acaso alguna vez le dijiste a una chica que no te gustaba su comida?-pregunto Konan interesada.

-Claro que si, cuando era joven una vez una amiga preparo un picnic para mi y otro amigo, ella había preparado toda la comida, pero la verdad es que sabía horrible y yo como el ingenuo que era se lo restregué en la cara…

Yahiko rió aun más.

-Y como consiguiente ella me rompió la nariz-termino Jiraiya.

Konan no pudo evitar reírse de solo imaginarse a Jiraiya en aquellos tiempos.

-¡Yo que recuerde ese consejo no lo pusiste en tu ultimo libro viejo!-le reclamo Yahiko mientras se servía más soda.

-Pues es que ese consejo es para relaciones entre jóvenes aprendices, no para el público para el que va dirigido mi libro-explico el mayor-. Además ¿¡Tú que andas leyendo esos libros! ¡Todavía no tienes 18!

-¡Tranquilízate, lo leí en versión censurada!

-"Versión censurada" si claro-soltó Jiraiya.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Cómo estas el día de hoy Kakuzu?-Kisame Hoshigaki había entrado a la oficina de Kakuzu.

-Buenas tardes, supongo que estoy como todos los días-respondió-. Solo una cosa podría decirse que es diferente…

-¿Te refieres a lo que paso ayer?

-Claro que si. Sabía muy bien que no debía sacar ese carro-refuto Kakuzu molesto.

-Oye no deberías tomártelo tan en serio…

-¡¿Cómo no me lo voy a tomar en serio?

-Puedes conseguir otro carro fácilmente-le dijo Kisame-¿O me vas a decir que ahora estas en bancarrota?

-¡Ese no es el caso! ¿¡Acaso puedo echar a perder grandes inversiones solo por que puedo reponerlas fácilmente? ¡Eso no sería diferente a gastar efectivo como cualquier idiota!-espeto Kakuzu dando un golpe a su escritorio.

-Bueno si tú lo dices, pero es solo un carro no una inversión o una acción de alguna empresa-dijo Kisame mirándolo con algo de apatía-. Además fue un accidente, el muchacho lucía completamente asustado…

-¿Asustado? ¡Hablaba como un completo vulgar y se atrevió a golpearme!-se defendió Kakuzu gruñendo.

-Pues ahí esta, claramente toda esa reacción era simplemente por el miedo-le explico Kisame-. Imagínate, yo me asustaría si dañara un carro de un empresario millonario que se puso como loco al enterarse… -y Kisame soltó una ligera risa.

A Kakuzu no le hizo gracia.

-¿En verdad hiciste que la policía lo arrestara?-pregunto Kisame.

-Si te refieres a que si lo mande a la cárcel, no pude. Más si tiene cargos por daño vehicular y por golpearme…

-¿No fuiste tu el que lo golpeaste primero?-le recordó Kisame tocándose su cabello azul oscuro.

-No importa, se lo tiene merecido, no tiene ni la más mínima idea de que son los modales, eso lo pude notar en cuanto se puso a maldecir…-dijo Kakuzu mirando por la gran ventana de su oficina en donde se podía observar panorámicamente todo el centro de negocios de la ciudad-. Le día hasta el viernes para que me pagara, debería agradecer que le di tiempo y no lo metí directo al reformatorio.

Kisame se sobresalto.

-¡Oye! ¿Enloqueciste? No podrá pagarte todo para el viernes, ¿lo sabes?-inquirió Kisame mirando con aprensión a su socio.

-No importa, ese es su problema. Me pagará o si no tendrá que enfrentar las consecuencias de su estupidez-dicto Kakuzu volviendo a dar la cara a Kisame.

"Vaya que ahora si se paso…" pensó Kisame.

-Y a todo esto ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?-cuestionó Kakuzu mirando escrupulosamente a Kisame.

-Ya sabes que soy curioso, aparte: ¿Quién se pudiera resistir a saber que tanto le mandaste a hacer a ese miserable muchacho?-dijo Kisame-. Si tan solo te pudieses haber visto ayer… ¡Estabas vuelto loco, casi se te salían los ojos de la furia!-comento con humor sin importarle que Kakuzu lo estuviera mirando con indignación.

Kakuzu se levanto de pronto.

-Me gustaría ver como reaccionarias si a ti te pasara lo mismo-le dijo Kakuzu poniendo las manos en su espalda.

-Bueno creo que ya expuse mi punto de vista, es solo un carro y si fue un accidente pues que mas da-dijo Kisame-. Bueno hablemos de otra cosa… ¿Ya tienes pensando si vender tus viejas acciones…?

[5:30 PM]

-Muy bien Sasuke, sacaste todas bien-dijo Itachi al revisar unos problemas de matemáticas.

-¡Que bien! Gracias hermano.

-Gracias pero tienes que seguir estudiando mucho, la próxima vez ya no te diré en que te equivocaste-le dijo Itachi con una sonrisa.

-Si, lo se… ¡Ahora vamos a jugar!-exclamo el pequeño Uchiha y prendió el televiso, conecto su "Nintiendo Mii" y puso el nuevo juego que le habían comprado: "Ultimate Ninja Storm 2"

-Vaya que juegos inventan ahora-comento Itachi tomando su control.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-En mi época los juegos eran más sencillos-explico Itachi.

-Bueno… ¡Escoge tu personaje hermano! Jugaremos un versus… ¡Escogí a "Soske"! Hermano tu elige a "Nawuto".

-¿Nawuto? ¿Por qué?

-Soske y Nawuto son rivales, me dijeron que si los hago pelear y hago el combo especial sale una nueva técnica…

-¿Y que es esto? "Bakatsukis"…

-Ah ese grupo, son los villanos de la serie-contesto Sasuke-. Bien ya esta y…

-Espera Sasuke.

-¿Qué, que pasa?

Itachi Uchiha miro el reloj de la pared, ya eran más de las 5:00…

-Tengo que hacer una llamada urgente Sasuke, ahora vengo, será rápido-y el mayor de los hermanos salió del cuarto de Sasuke y se fue directo a su habitación.

-¿Hola?

-Buenas tardes, soy… yo Itachi Uchiha.

-¡Oh Itachi! Buenas tardes, ya supe lo que paso con tu amigo: No lo detuvieron, pero esta básicamente con cargos en su contra, resulta que tiene que pagar todo para el viernes…

-¿¡Qué!

-Si, al parecer tu amigo también se comprometió a pagar para el viernes…

-No puede ser, es imposible que pague para ese día-dijo Itachi con voz angustiante.

-Mira yo hable con Kakuzu, dice que no piensa quitarle los cargos-siguió Kisame-¿Ya hablaste con tu amigo?

-No, no lo he visto. De hecho no fue a la escuela y no se encuentra en su casa, la verdad no tengo ni idea de donde pueda estar…

Kisame soltó un bufido.

-Bien, creo que no me queda opción, ¿quieres hacer un pequeño negocio?

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué tal si yo le hago un préstamo a tu amigo para que pueda pagar lo del carro? Me lo pagaran luego entre tu amigo y tú…

Itachi se quedo boquiabierto. No sabía que responderle.

-Perdón, pero ¿no es demasiado? Quiero decir… No debería ni siquiera haberle llamado…

-Solo hago esto por que es demasiado injusto, bueno más bien imposible para tu amigo pagar todo eso para el viernes-explico Kisame tratando de borrar esa imagen sospechosa que inspiraba tal generosa oferta.

Era por el bien de su amigo, pero algo sumamente fundamental para el se le atravesó en la mente:

-¿No le dirá nada a mi padre, verdad?

-¿Decirle a tu padre? No que va, si me lo preguntas Fugaku tiene el mismo modo que Kakuzu, claramente tu papa esta de su lado.

Itachi se le ilumino el mundo y finalmente de tanto pensarlo, y analizar los PRO y CONTRAS dijo:

-Muy bien, solo dígame cuando o como…

-Ok mira…

-¡Oye viejo! ¿¡Vamos a ir a los baños termales? Me prometiste que la próxima vez que vinieras a casa iríamos.

-Déjame pensarlo-respondió Jiraiya-. Antes quiero descansar un poco…

-Okey, espero que te decidas antes de que me vaya a dormir-dijo Yahiko.

-Mañana tienes escuela Yahiko, ¿ya hiciste tus tareas?

-Ah no tengo, oh espera tenía que terminar algo…

-Oh es verdad yo no termine el resumen de la clase de hoy-murmuro Konan.

-¿Tienes algún pendiente?-pregunto Jiraiya refiriéndose a Nagato.

-No, no tengo nada.

-Bien, entonces mientras que Konan y Yahiko terminan su tarea, ¿Qué tal si vamos a tomarnos un té en el jardín?

-Eh si, claro…-contesto Nagato sintiendo un vértigo.

Y así se hizo. Prepararon un poco de té y salieron a caminar por el jardín trasero bellamente rodeado de setos bien definidos y un árbol de flores blancas.

-Nagato, todo lo que me dijiste ayer…

-Si, es verdad.

-Eso lo se.

Hubo un silencio.

-¿Sabes? Esto siempre me lo temí-confeso Jiraiya con una débil sonrisa.

Nagato abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Era natural o muy obvio que esto fuera a pasar…

-Pero…

-Tú sabes que ustedes no son hermanos ¿Lo sabes o no?

Nagato asintió débilmente.

-Dime, ¿desde cuando sientes eso?

-Desde este año.

Jiraiya asintió.

-¿Y de verdad sientes que es verdadero?

Y eso fue la mecha que desato a Nagato.

-¡No! ¡No quiero que eso pase…! ¡No quiero…!-exclamo el pelirrojo. Jiraiya solo lo observo algo consternado-. No podría… No sería…Me siento tan… No creo que sea correcto… Me…Me doy asco…-y los ojos del chico se empezaron a lubricar.

-¡Nagato!-exclamo el mayor algo molesto haciendo que el chico dejara de atormentarse-. Entiendo muy bien como te sientes, se que no puedes quitarte esa idea de que ella sea casi como tu hermana pero… No debes de hablarte así.

-¡Pero no entiendes…! ¿Cómo puedo…? ¡Quiero decir, aún si yo tuviera el valor de decirlo…! ¡Ella…! ¡Ella nunca me…! ¡Ella es…!-y ahogo un grito de desesperación.

Jiraiya en realidad no sabía que decirle.

-Quisiera irme… Lejos de ella, no puedo soportar estar cerca…-murmuraba Nagato escondiéndose la cara entre las manos.

Jiraiya seguía en silencio mirando al desamparado muchacho.

-¿En verdad quieres eso?

-Solo quiero alejarme de ella… Por favor-dijo Nagato con voz quebrada.

-Entonces no queda otra opción…

[Al día siguiente]

-Deidara, ya se como ayudar a Hidan. Tengo algo preparado-le dijo el Uchiha durante el receso.

-¿Qué? Ya sabemos que no esta detenido, pero si que tiene encima una deuda más grande que todo lo que se compra en un año…

-Si, si lo se. Pero conocí a alguien que puede prestarnos el dinero para el viernes, claro que Hidan y yo tendremos que devolverlo después…

-¡Eh, espera! ¿¡Como o con quien hablaste, hum!

-Ah eso no importa mucho…

-¿¡Como que no importa! ¡Yo debo saber quien es si también voy a pagar parte de la deuda, hum!

-¿Eh? ¿También quieres…?

-Claro que si, hum. Ahora dime quien es.

-Bueno, es un socio de mi padre. El estaba presente cuando Hidan se metió en el problema… El sabe perfectamente que Hidan no puede pagar eso para el viernes así que dijo que no había problema-explico Itachi.

-Bueno, espero que no se trate de alguna trampa, hum ¿Crees que diga la verdad?-pregunto el rubio con expresión recelosa.

-Claro que si, en verdad quiere ayudarme… Digo ayudarnos-se corrigió el Uchiha. Itachi se quedo algo confundido, había hablado de aquel hombre con tanta seguridad y confianza.

Deidara noto aquel gesto de inmediato, aquel gesto y tono de habla del Uchiha le parecieron familiares. Pero luego se lo cuestionaría mejor…

-Esta bien, hum.

-Necesito que en cuanto salgamos de aquí, me lleves a recoger el dinero y luego iremos por Hidan-le dijo Itachi-. Tendremos que ir rápido, hoy mi padre llega a las 4.

Deidara miro completamente extrañado a su amigo. Nunca lo había visto hablar de esa forma y mucho menos planeando algo de esa naturaleza tan delicada… Se preguntaba que inspiraba al Uchiha a tomar ese aire de riesgo.

-Ok, hum. No te preocupes, lo lograremos, hum-le dijo el rubio-. Woow, pensé que nunca llegaría el día en que tú Itachi Uchiha se pusiera a planear algo a espaldas de papa, hum.

-Solo es por esta ocasión, solo por que no quiero ver a Hidan detrás de una reja-dijo Itachi mirando su bentou.

-Me preocupa que Nagato no haya venido a la escuela…-murmuro Konan mientras hacia una pequeña flor de papel con una hoja de papel arrancada de su cuaderno.

Yahiko al oír el nombre de Nagato tomo una pose de indiferencia.

-Déjalo, que siga encerrado en su cuarto…

-Yahiko no hables así…

-Le dejaría de hablar así si el dejara de ser tan emo-dijo Yahiko.

-Ni siquiera sabes que significa en verdad eso-le dijo Konan recelosa.

-Ehm, ¡pues la verdad no se! Pero todos los que he visto se comportan así-dijo Yahiko cruzando los brazos.

Konan soltó un suspiro de fastidio y siguió con su origami.

[Al salir de clases]

-Bien vámonos Itachi, hum.

-Si.

* * *

**¿Qué tal les gusto? Espero que así sea y que averigüen que es lo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo… :D. "Nawuto" es una serie originalmente creada por Levita Hatake, no tiene NADA que ver con alguna historia existente sobre un niño ninja rubio como otras tantas parodias.**

**¿Comentarios, dudas, opiniones al respecto? ¡Pues ya saben como reclamar :D!**

**¡Hasta la próxima, cuídense mucho y gracias por leer! ¡Y recuerden Levita Hatake solo vive aqui en fanfiction, si encuentran sus fanfics en otra parte, es vil Piratería!**

**Atte. Levita Hatake**


	4. Los sacrificios Humanos del Adolescente

**"-¿Hola? Aquí Levita Hatake reportándose a fanfiction, subiendo el cuarto capítulo de este fanfic, ubicación: Mi cuarto. Hora:2:57 AM. Escuchando: Los Sacrificios Humanos de Alicia. Mirando: El monitor obviamente. Comiendo: Nada sorpresivamente"**

**Bien ya, aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo de este fanfic. Hum bueno. Bien sobre el fic quiero decirles que este capítulo me salió raro, tiene de todo: cursilerías, unas pequeñas tonterías, escenas tristes, lemon y… ¡Ah que más da! Miren el resultado de mezclar tanto con una mente como la mía que casi no ha salido al mundo exterior durante este último mes… ¡No puede ser no quiero entrar a la prepa…! ¡QUIERO QUEDARME ENCERRADA EN MI MUNDO (mi cuarto XD)!**

**Un consejo si quieren escribir fanfics un tanto fuera de la norma, para que no se parezcan a lo típico: Vean una que otra telenovela (si las miro ¿tienen algún fuckin problema?), mirar películas gringas o de plano muy raras, NO mirar anime en un buen tiempo (así tu mente esta fresca y no sacas ideas de ahí como muchas otakus), haber leído un buen libro y ver Los Simpson o algún otro programa de sátira social (eso funciona en parte para mí). ¡Ah y claro escuchar mucha mucha música! Todo eso, si lo saben apreciar y aprovechar hacen una mezcla rara pero eficaz inténtenlo. XD.**

**¡LEVITA HATAKE, ORGULLOSAMENTE NACIDA EN LA TIERRA…!**

**Sin más estupideces aquí tienen su capítulo.**

**

* * *

**

_Konan: "El amor es lo que te da vida cuando ya no tienes nada más en el mundo"_

Deidara e Itachi subieron rápidamente al automóvil y en cuanto el rubio prendió su carro piso a fondo el acelerador.

-¿Por donde me dijiste, hum?

-Primero ve al centro de la ciudad, ahí ya te diré.

-Ok, hum…

Y el carro fue lo más rápido que daba.

-Oye, creo que deberías ir un poco más despacio-le sugirió Itachi apenas poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad con mucho esfuerzo ya que iba casi como si estuviese en un toro mecánico.

-Pero dices que debemos llegar antes de las 4 ¿no?

-Si, pero no quieres que te den una infracción ¿oh si?

-Ah da igual, mis padres pueden ayudarme a pagar la fianza, hum-dijo el rubio despreocupadamente.

Itachi solamente soltó un suspiro que decir: "Quien fuera tú…" y le dijo:

-¿No crees que ya deberíamos de responder por nuestras acciones sin ayuda de nuestros padres?-le dijo Itachi.

-Itachi, esa forma de hablar es de huérfanos, hum-dijo Deidara con un tono de voz tranquilo para haber dicho algo así.

-Esta es la última vez que te lo pregunto, ¿de verdad quieres esto?-pregunto Jiraiya mirando directamente a los ojos a Nagato.

-Si. Ya estoy listo…

Jiraiya miraba al muchacho con pena.

-Bien, entonces ¿ya tienes…? ¿Ya tienes algo…?

-Si ya empaque todo lo que necesito-respondió Nagato-. Por favor, vámonos ya, no quiero que ellos…

-Está bien-y Jiraiya y Nagato salieron de la casa y abordaron el carro.

-Da vuelta a la izquierda, es en un restaurante de comida italiana…

-Vaya sitio que escogió, hum.

-Tal vez tiene alguna cita en ese lugar-dijo Itachi poniéndose a pensar por que rayos en un restaurante-¡Ahí!

-Ok. Oh recuerdo que en mi cumpleaños pasado vine aquí a cenar con mis padres, hum-comento Deidara.

Itachi salió de prisa del automóvil y con mucha cautela pero sin dejar de ir deprisa entro en el lugar y busco justo en la mesa donde le había indicado…

-Buenas tardes-saludo Itachi con algo de nerviosismo. Por la compostura del Uchiha parecía que quería pasar desapercibido en aquel lugar tan elegante.

[Más bien tiene algo de paranoia: cree que Fugaku puede estar en cualquier lugar]

-Hola-saludo Kisame que se encontraba tomando un café-¿Te sientes bien?

-Pues no sabría decirle… Tengo que llegar antes de las 4:00, si mi padre llega y no estoy en casa…

-Ah, ya, ya entiendo-y de pronto Kisame le dio un pequeño maletín-. Aquí esta todo.

Itachi se impresiono un tanto. Parecía que todo era un loco sueño.

-Al viejo Kakuzu le gusta cobrar sus cuentas en efectivo, lo más seguro es que a tu amigo le haya pedido todo en billetes-le explico Kisame-. No tienes que quedarte a agradecerme, ve rápido o si no Fugaku te castigará por todo el año-le dijo al ver la tensión que reflejaba el muchacho.

El joven Uchiha observaba con ojos maravillados a aquel hombre, ni el mismo sabía la razón, nunca había conocido a alguien con esa forma tan rara de actuar. Y de hecho hasta ese mismo instante se puso a considerar en serio por que había tenido tanta confianza con él increíblemente rápido.

-No sabe cuanto se lo agradezco-dijo con voz entrecortada-. En verdad…

-Si descuida-le dijo Kisame sonriendo.

-Si, en verdad, se lo devolveremos… Me…me tengo que ir, hasta luego, gracias otra vez-balbuceo Itachi caminando en reversa completamente echo una bola de nervios.

-Date prisa-le aconsejo Kisame mirando con algo de diversión como Itachi se retiraba en reversa.

[Vaya lindura, me gustaría ver a Itachi haciendo eso…]

-Bien aquí esta todo, vamos con Hidan-e Itachi y Deidara subieron de nuevo al auto.

-¿Todo esta en el maletín? Vaya, ¿todo en efectivo?

-Si, Kisame…-¿Por qué se le salió llamarle por su nombre?-. Digo el Sr. Hoshigaki dijo que a Hidan le habían pedido especialmente efectivo.

-Hum… ¡Mira ya son las 3:30! ¿Quieres que maneje rápido, hum?

-De acuerdo, solo por esta vez.

Y al llegar a casa de Hidan…

-¡Hidan…! ¡Soy yo Itachi, abre por favor…!-exclamo Itachi tratando der ver por la ventana.

-¡HIDAN! ¡SAL DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, HUM!-grito Deidara tocando violentamente la puerta.

-¡Hidan…!

-¡Itachi ya faltan 20 para las 4:00! ¿¡Que quieres que hagamos, hum!-pregunto el rubio desesperado.

-¿Qué haremos…?

-¡POR ESO TE PREGUNTO, HUM! ¡Ni modo que le dejemos una nota por debajo de la puerta y dejemos el maldito maletín escondido atrás de su casa o en su lavadora o…!

-¡Buena idea!

-¿¡QUE!

-Se lo dejaremos ahí por mientras, llévame a mi casa y luego ya vienes para ver si ya llego o esperar a que llegue, ¿ok?

Deidara se quedo con la expresión: WTF!

-Creo que el apocalipsis llegara mañana por que te has vuelto completamente loco, hum-dijo Deidara mirando a Itachi como si alguna clase de ser extraterrestre hubiese tomado su cuerpo.

Más sin embargo lo hicieron. Deidara se puso a escribir una nota:

"Hidan, conseguimos el dinero que necesitas. No te preocupes luego lo pagaremos entre los 3, pero paga la deuda de una vez por todas. Todo "eso" esta en un maletín escondido adentro de tu lavadora. Cuando lo encuentres háblanos de inmediato, ¿Dónde has estado, eh? Venimos a buscarte varias veces, atte. Deidara e Itachi"

-Bien ya termine, hum…

-Bien, pásala por debajo de la puerta. Cuando llegue la verá, ya lo escondí, ya podemos irnos.

-¿Por qué dije lo de la lavadora, hum?

-¡Hola! ¡Ya llegamos…!-exclamo Yahiko al abrir la puerta.

-¡Otousan, Nagato…!

-Oye viejo ¿Dónde estas?-llamo el joven de cabello naranja. Pero nadie contesto.

-Yahiko…

-Espera no te pongas así, de seguro salieron por la comida… Tranquila, o mejor le llamaré.

Konan asintió.

-¿Hola? ¡Oye! ¿En donde están? Ya estamos en casa y…

De pronto la expresión de Yahiko se oscureció un poco.

-Ok, aquí estaremos, si, bye…

-¿Dónde están?-pregunto al instante al notar el semblante serio de Yahiko.

-Dice que tiene unos asuntos que hablar con Nagato-respondió con amargura.

-¡Lo ves! ¡Tal vez Nagato ya se sienta mejor al hablar con él!

Yahiko se hizo como si no le importara.

-Bien, yo voy a comer…-soltó Yahiko yendo hacia la cocina.

-¡Oye! ¿Todavía estas así con Nagato?-le pregunto Konan con algo de aprensión.

Yahiko no contesto, se limito a buscar el pan y a sacar los ingredientes para un sándwich.

-¡Oye…! ¡Nagato solo necesita algo de calma, ya verás que se compondrá, pero por ahora no actúes como un tonto!-espeto la chica cerrando la puerta del refrigerador con fuerza.

Yahiko solo volteo a mirarla y siguió con lo suyo.

-Bien llegamos a tiempo Itachi, hum-anuncio Deidara con alivio-. Bien, iré de regreso a la casa de Hidan, lo esperaré por un rato, hum-y haciendo un gesto con la mano se despidió y salió disparado.

El joven Uchiha llegó a casa.

-Itachi ¿Qué paso?-pregunto Mikoto Uchiha al ver que su hijo mayor había llegado un poco más tarde de lo acostumbrado.

-Hoy me tuve que quedar ayudar al aseo, el equipo de hoy no estaba completo-le contesto Itachi con toda la naturalidad y calma del mundo-. Mi amigo Deidara me trajo en su carro.

[Ahí la lleva…]

-Oh bueno, tu padre quiere hablar contigo-dijo Mikoto.

[¡NO MAM3S…!]

-¿Perdón? Pa…Papa ¿ya llego?

-Si, vino solo para recoger unos papeles-le explico su madre.

Itachi asintió débilmente con la cabeza. Maldita sea solo se podía imaginar en todo el discurso que le daría su padre y el castigo que seguramente recibiría.

Y como siempre ahí fue el joven Uchiha tocando con 2 golpes secos la puerta del despacho de su padre.

-Pasa-e Itachi paso a la estancia-. Itachi he decidido quitarte el castigo.

Itachi abrió los ojos sorprendidos.

-¿En… en serio?-balbuceo Itachi con ganas de decirle: ¿te sientes enfermo acaso?

-Si. Mañana saldremos al club, en la tarde.

-Si, entendido, muchas gracias padre-y el joven se retiro y en cuanto cerró la puerta y se fue a su habitación se quedo totalmente perplejo.

"No puedo creerlo… ¿Qué le habrá pasado?" se pregunto Itachi sorprendido. Rápidamente agarro su celular y llamo a Deidara.

-Deidara ya no estoy castigado, ya podré salir, si… Más tarde iré a casa de Hidan, si, adiós.

[Ya en la noche]

Lejos de los suburbios, en un hotel cerca del centro de negocios de la ciudad.

-Bien, solo estarás aquí mientras consigo algún departamento para ti-dijo Jiraiya con voz algo vacía.

-Gracias.

Jiraiya le había rentado una habitación para Nagato, por mientras. El pelirrojo dejo su maleta sobre la cama.

-¿Aún mantienes tu decisión?-le volvió a preguntar el mayor. En verdad le dolía ver que Nagato se pusiera esa rígida manera de vivir.

-Si.

Jiraiya se acerco al muchacho, puso sus manos en los hombros del muchacho y mirándolo directo a esos ojos tan únicos que poseía le dijo:

-En verdad quiero que tu mente se aclare, cuando eso pase espero que tomes las decisiones correctas-decía Jiraiya con tanta seriedad pero con una rara forma dulce paternal-. A veces las mejores decisiones son tomadas con el corazón y la locura…

Nagato sentía como le carcomía la mente tanta emoción y culpa: ahora sentía que lastimaba a Jiraiya con toda esa actitud. Su pecho le dolía, el dolor taladraba su cabeza, sus pulmones pedían cada vez más aire y su cuerpo entero temblaba ligeramente pero lo más notable era que sus ojos no pudieron detener, aunque intentaron con todas sus fuerzas, las lágrimas que rodaban por sus pálidas y frías mejillas.

-Perdón…-se disculpo Nagato limpiándose los ojos con el torso de su mano-. Sé que no debería llorar, soy un cobarde…-balbuceo el muchacho con voz quebrada.

-No te sigas hablando así. Todos necesitan llorar de vez en cuando, te ayudará en estos momentos...-y entonces Jiraiya le dio unas palmadas en su hombro derecho-. Cuídate mucho, mañana vendré. Ya acuéstate y si no puedes dormir toma un poco de sake del minibar…

-¿Sake…?

-Te ayudará a relajarte, toma un trago u dos-le dijo con una débil sonrisa-. Buenas noches Nagato-le dio un fuerte abrazo y salió del cuarto.

-¡No puedo creer que Hidan no haya vuelto, hum!-exclamo Deidara completamente molesto.

Itachi estaba sentado en la acera de afuera de la casa de Hidan, también sentía una gran desesperación: ¿¡En donde rayos podría estar!

-¡YA FUI A VER CON LA POLICÍA, HUM! ¡DICEN QUE TIENEN QUE PASAR 2 DÍAS COMPLETOS PARA QUE LO BUSQUEN, HUM!-grito Deidara.

Itachi simplemente se mantuvo callado.

-¡Y tampoco se encuentra metido en alguna prisión o reformatorio, hum! ¡No puede ser que nunca lo encontremos en su propia casa! ¡Mira ya va a ser las 10!

-Ok, será mejor que nos vayamos-e Itachi se levanto de la banqueta y subió al carro del rubio.

[20 minutos después]

-Maldita sea por Jashin sama…-Hidan llegaba a casa de su primer trabajo. Solo llego a casa para cambiarse de ropa y comer algo rápido para llegar a su otro trabajo.

Hidan venía completamente fastidiado, pero aún no podía ni pensar en que su cuerpo estaba cansado, no, aún tenía que seguir con su odisea de trabajo. El muchacho abrió la puerta y directo se fue a su cocina abrir el refrigerador.

-¡Otousan!-exclamo Konan preocupada-¿Dónde esta Nagato?

Jiraiya guardo silencio unos momentos. Konan aumento más su gesto de angustia.

-¿¡Dónde esta?-reitero la chica de cabello azul.

-Nagato se mudará de aquí. Por ahora esta en un hotel, pronto conseguirá un empleo y vivirá por su cuenta de ahora en adelante-dijo Jiraiya simple y claramente. Era mejor decírselos de una buena vez, pensó.

Konan abrió mucho sus ojos claros, se quedo boquiabierta y lentamente como si la hubieran congelado bajo su rostro hasta dejar su mirada clavada en el piso.

-No… No es cierto, no pudo haber…

-Konan…

-¿En donde esta? ¡El…! ¡Al menos nos hubiera dicho que se marcharía…!-dijo la chica ya llorando.

-El lo decidió hoy…

-¡Pero…! ¿Por qué…?-y la chica soltó un débil chillido de llanto mientras se escondía el rostro entre las manos.

El llanto de la chica resonaba en la casa. Pronto la chica decidió correr a su habitación y pasados casi un minuto…

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Yahiko con una increíble seriedad al llegar con Jiraiya. El chico miraba profundamente a Jiraiya.

-Nagato se fue. El decidió mudarse, vivirá por su cuenta de ahora en adelante-le dijo el hombre de cabello blanco mirándolo con firmeza.

Yahiko se quedo congelado. Al igual que a Konan no podía creerlo, simplemente al oír salir aquellas palabras de la boca de Jiraiya se había quedado en shock. Nagato no podía dejarlos así como así… No simplemente no era posible. El pobre muchacho no podía dejar su expresión de atónito, su mejor amigo, su compañero de casi toda la vida lo había abandonado sin haberle explicado nada.

-Yahiko…

-Déjame-bramo hoscamente el joven-¡SI EL DECIDIÓ LARGARSE SIN HABER TENIDO EL MALDITO VALOR DE DECÍRNOSLO…! ¡QUE SE LARGUE…! ¡POR MI SE PUEDE IR AL CARAJO…!-grito Yahiko casi rompiéndose la garganta mientras que en sus ojos aparecía una furia inexplicable.

-¡YAHIKO!-bramo Jiraiya deteniendo al muchacho con fuerza antes de que se pusiera a romper todo-¡NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A REFERIRTE A NAGATO CON ESA CLASE DE PALABRAS!-le dicto-¿¡Entiendes! ¡El tiene sus razones y estoy seguro que pronto te las dirá…!

Yahiko no podía ni escuchar a Jiraiya, de alguna forma u otra se logro zafar de los brazos de Jiraiya y se retiro de la estancia. Y fue en ese momento en que Jiraiya se pregunto si así sería en verdad tener hijos adolescentes, pero pues claro eso no sería suficiente adecuado en esta situación…

Y lejos de esa casa un muchacho pelirrojo se encontraba bebiendo por primera vez. Su llanto no paraba de fluir… Y entre cada punzada de dolor que llegaba tomaba un trago de una botella de licor.

[VIERNES]

-¿A dónde fuiste?

-Como ya me quitaron el castigo fui a buscar a Yahiko e invitarlo a algún lugar pero parece que no vino-dijo Itachi.

-¿Y que acaso no tiene 2 hermanos o algo así, hum?

-Bueno si, pero tampoco vinieron a la escuela.

-Deben de estar enfermos, hum-opino Deidara-. Vaya que hoy es viernes… Espero que Hidan al menos haya visto el maldito dinero, hum. No me ha llamado ¿y a ti?

-No. Iré saliendo de clases, a ver si lo encuentro.

-Hasta crees, hum. Lo único bueno es que con esto, demuestra al menos que se consiguió algo de vida, hum…

-Deidara deja de decir esa clase de cosas…

-Es la verdad, Hidan se la pasa vagando, por que no tiene vida social alguna, hum.

Itachi miró a Deidara con algo de apatía; a veces quería callar de una sola vez a su amigo.

Hidan en esos momentos se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente al fin. Había llegado de su empleo nocturno a las 7:30 am, estaba tan cansado que ya ni le molestaba dormir en aquel colchón desgastado y aquellos molestos resortes se sentían casi como si fuera un masaje. En unas cuantas horas más iría de nuevo a trabajar para en la noche enfrentar su maldita deuda con aquel viejo idiota.

Y la hora de despertar pasó tan rápido que pareció que tan solo fue una broma o tan solo parpadeo un segundo. La alarma sonaba escandalosamente.

-¡POR JASHIN SAMA!-exclamo Hidan apenas abriendo los ojos y aventando un zapato al reloj despertador.

El muchacho se levanto con toda la flojera del mundo y se fue a bañar para cambiarse e ir a trabajar.

[En otra parte…]

Jiraiya se encontraba empacando sus cosas para volver a su viaje de negocios. No podía estar más tiempo ahí y además considero que era lo mejor; no sabía como consolar a los 3 muchachos…

-Konan ¿puedo pasar?-pregunto Jiraiya tocando la puerta cuando ya había terminado de empacar.

-Si…-respondió débilmente. Konan se encontraba acostada en su cama, tapada con varias sabanas.

-Konan, ya tengo que irme. Quiero irme sabiendo que van a estar bien-comenzó a decir Jiraiya.

-Pero…

-Nagato se encuentra bien, estará mejor así, te lo aseguro. Esto no es el fin, quiero decir… Nagato volverá con ustedes, solo denle tiempo; él tiene sus razones.

-Pero el ya no quiere estar con nosotros-murmuro la chica sollozando.

-Tal vez sea así tal vez no, pero el no puede quitarse los lazos que los une. Él no puede alejarse de ustedes para siempre... Mira, uno de estos 5 días te llamaré y hablaré de nuevo con Nagato-y Jiraiya le levanto sonrió a la chica-. Me voy, cuídate mucho no dudes en hablarme si tienes problemas, adiós-Konan se levanto de su cama para ir a abrazar a Jiraiya.

-Gracias Otousan-murmuro la chica sin dejar de llorar.

Jiraiya quería irse lo más rápido, no le gustaban ni un tipo de despedida. El hombre de cabello blanco se dirigía a la salida y antes de salir se encontró a la persona que antes de que fuera con Konan no quiso hablar con él.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Tengo que Yahiko.

-Al menos tú avisas-murmuro Yahiko.

-Solo te quiero pedir un gran favor, no quiero que andes hablando mal de Nagato ni actuando como si fuera un traidor y menos delante de Konan, ella se siente muy mal por todo esto-le explico Jiraiya mirándolo con dureza-¿Entiendes? Si me llego a enterar de que…

-Ya puedes irte en paz, yo no heriría a Konan como lo hizo ese idiota…

-¡¿Qué es lo que te dije!-reclamo Jiraiya molestándose en verdad.

-¡Ya, ya, ya pues, puedes irte en paz…!

Jiraiya echo una última mirada a Yahiko y se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-De nuevo, no esta en casa-dijo Itachi al pasar por la casa de Hidan saco su celular-. No esta, ya no podré venir más tarde, tengo que salir con mi familia… Si, hasta luego.

[Más tarde]

Itachi Uchiha se alistaba para salir. Se había puesto unos jeans y una camisa polo ligera color blanca. Había preparado una pequeña maleta donde llevaba algo de ropa deportiva. Lo más seguro era que se pusiera a practicar en el club.

-Oye Itachi cuando lleguemos ¿Qué tal si vamos a nadar?

-Claro que si Sasuke-le respondió Itachi.

-¡Ah y tenis…!

-Ok…

[Más tarde…]

Itachi ya estaba en el club. Sasuke iba junto a él. Ambos hermanos se dirigían a la piscina del lugar. Los Uchiha pasaron a los vestidores para ponerse su bañador.

-¡¿Qué tal si hacemos una competencia!-le sugirió Sasuke mientras se quitaba su camisa.

-No me agrada hacer competencias en una piscina, es muy peligroso jugar bruscamente en el agua-dijo Itachi quitándose igualmente su camisa.

Los hermanos Uchiha llegaron a la piscina. Sasuke fue el primero en zambullirse, Itachi tranquilamente se fue metiendo poco a poco en el agua.

-¡Ven Itachi!-le llamo Sasuke ya en el centro de la alberca.

-Espera un poco…-Itachi apenas se metía de lleno en el agua.

-¿Qué te pasa Itachi?-Sasuke se había acercado a su hermano.

-Nada, el agua me parece muy fría…

-¿Eh? ¿No te sientes enfermo?-pregunto Sasuke.

-No, es solo que me tengo que aclimatar es todo-le dijo Itachi y acto seguido se sumergió completamente saliendo a la superficie en unos segundos a la superficie apartándose el cabello de la cara-. Ahora si vamos Sasuke-y en seguida se puso a nadar con gran velocidad animando a su hermano menor.

-¡Ok!

[Lejos de ahí]

Nagato estaba hecho un desastre en la cama. Se encontraba sufriendo una terrible migraña a causa de todo el licor que había bebido la noche anterior, no solo se bebió el par de tragos sino la botella entera. No se había cambiado de ropa desde ayer, su camisa negra estaba totalmente manchada por todos los rastros de lágrimas, saliva y bebida de ayer. Pero todo eso que importaba, lo único de importancia era sacarse de la cabeza aquellos sentimientos y aquella imagen de Konan y Yahiko.

¿Qué estarían pensando ahora en estos momentos? ¿Qué pensaría Konan de todo esto…? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Qué diría Yahiko?

"De seguro ha de estar maldiciéndome" pensó Nagato al ver la cara de Yahiko en su mente.

Su estomago empezaba a gruñir no había comido nada desde ayer, salvo un pequeño pan tostado en la mañana anterior. El pelirrojo se levanto poco a poco de la cama, se aparto el largo fleco de la cara y se tallo los ojos con la manga de su camisa. Fue al baño, se enjuagó la cara con agua fría y se quito la camisa y regreso a tenderse en la cama.

Yahiko se encontraba en su habitación sentado en la orilla de su cama. Solo había salido a agarrar algo de comer y ya. Su rostro y todo su cuerpo estaban en una postura de firmeza y meditación. No había llorado, ni siquiera se le habían humedecido los ojos; no el no lloraría.

-Maldito… ¿Por qué…?-murmuraba para si mismo Yahiko cerrando los puños con rabia pensando en por que su amigo había decidido actuar así.

Por su parte Konan al igual que los otros 2 chicos no había salido de su cuarto en todo el día. La chica se encontraba acostada en su cama contemplando una foto de Yahiko, Nagato y ella. Quería que todo eso se acabara ya, ¿Por qué Nagato había tomado esa decisión? ¿Por qué?

"¿Acaso ya no le importamos…?" indagaba la chica buscando alguna respuesta para que Nagato se hubiera ido.

Y la chica llevo el retrato hacia su pecho apretándolo con fuerza.

Nagato se levanto de nuevo, busco su maleta y en ella busco la única cosa de valor que llevaba ahí: la fotografía de ellos 3, ahí estaba Yahiko sonriéndole abiertamente con esos llenos de valor que Nagato siempre le había envidiado y allí estaba ella sonriendo amablemente en medio de los 2, sus bellos ojos lo miraban con cariño y su bello rostro, deseaba tanto tenerla junto a él en estos momentos, ella era su ángel, su hermoso ángel…

-No, no, ¡NO…!-y Nagato arrojo la foto a la cama sintiendo aquel deseo que le asqueaba.

-¡Itachi!

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el mayor mientras se detenía de nadar un momento.

-¡Ahora vengo, quiero ir a buscar a unos amigos! Me dijeron que vendrían hoy-le dijo Sasuke mientras salía de la piscina.

-De acuerdo, aquí estaré unos momentos más-le aviso Itachi y su hermano pequeño se retiro del lugar.

E Itachi se dedico a nadar tranquilamente, hasta que decidió irse hasta lo más profundo de la piscina para pasar el tiempo pero…

"¿Qué me pasa…?" se alarmo Itachi al sentir que no podía mover libremente la pierna derecha. Era un calambre, sin duda. No podía mover la pierna, estaba completamente quieta y adormilada.

Itachi Uchiha trataba de salir usando solo su pierna izquierda como apoyo, se sacudía y se adelantaba todo lo que podía para salir de nuevo, agitaba los brazos…

[Muy mala idea irse al fondo de una piscina de 4 metros y medio de profundidad]

"No… tengo que…" y el joven agitaba el agua todo lo que podía para pedir ayuda, ya estaba llegando al limite de tener que estar sin respirar.

Y aún trataba de salir por su propia cuenta, pero con tan solo una pierna era muy difícil lograrlo. Ya se sentía mareado, ya sentía adormilado y de pronto muy borrosamente visualizo a una figura acercándose.

-¿Itachi…?-Sasuke había vuelto pero no miraba a su hermano nadando ni siquiera sentado en alguna silla. Noto con curiosidad que mucha gente se acercaba alrededor de la piscina. El pequeño se acerco un poco-¡Itachi!

Su hermano se encontraba semi inconsciente.

-¡Itachi!-y el pequeño se acerco a su hermano cuando ya lo habían recostado en una de esas sillas largas de playa.

El joven Uchiha abrió los ojos completamente confundido, empezó a toser un poco de agua y lentamente se incorporo.

-Sasuke…

-¿Qué estabas haciendo hermano?-le pregunto Sasuke preocupado.

-Toma, cúbrelo bien-dijo una voz que hasta ahorita no había sido tomada en cuenta. Un hombre de cabello azul oscuro le había tendido una toalla al pequeño Sasuke, era el que había sacado a Itachi.

-¡Usted…!-exclamo Itachi al reconocer que Kisame Hoshigaki había sido el que lo ayudo a salir del agua.

Sasuke se quedo algo consternado.

-La próxima vez calienta antes de entrar a nadar o mejor no te acerques a lo más profundo-le sugirió Kisame. Esta vez no sonrió ni un poco y se fue sin decir nada más.

Itachi parpadeo sorprendido. ¿Cómo es que él, precisamente el, lo hubiera ayudado?

-Vamos Itachi-Sasuke lo ayudo a ponerse de pie-. Regresemos con papa y mama.

Itachi miraba con mucha intriga la espalda de Kisame Hoshigaki que se retiraba del lugar.

[Mucho más tarde]

La familia Uchiha se encontraba comiendo en el restaurante del club.

-¿La pasaron bien?-pregunto Mikoto Uchiha.

-Si, ¡Itachi y yo fuimos a jugar tenis!-conto Sasuke.

Itachi Uchiha miraba su comida preguntándose una y otra vez como el señor Hoshigaki lo había encontrado y ayudado.

-Itachi ¿estas bien?-pregunto Fugaku Uchiha.

-Si, solo me siento algo mareado, iré al tocador-y el joven se levanto.

Itachi en vez de ir al tocador salió del restaurante, se dedico a caminar cerca de ahí. Se dedico a observar los jardines y los arboles que se encontraban pintados de los colores del atardecer… Pronto encontró una banca, tomo asiento. Era un bonita tarde, tranquila y con una suave brisa refrescante.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-pregunto una voz.

[Ah que no adivinan quien es…]

-Si-contesto con expresión atónita-, si claro…-e Itachi se movió un poco para cederla lugar a Kisame-. Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado-dijo de pronto Itachi-. Ya ha de pensar que soy un completo tonto descuidado ¿no es así?

-Ha, si un poco, solo en la parte de despistado. ¿No te paso nada más?

-No, estoy bien. Sasuke se asusto en serio, si usted no me hubiera ayudado…

-Otra persona lo hubiera hecho-dijo Kisame-. Solo fue una coincidencia que justo cuando me iba a meter a nadar pudiera verte allá abajo agitando el agua.

Al joven Uchiha le dio igual, Kisame fue el que lo saco de allí. Itachi se sentía tan cómodo al hablar con él, como si sus mentes simpatizaran automáticamente.

-Bien… Supongo que ahora le debo un favor más-dijo Itachi.

-¿Dónde esta tu familia?

-Están en el restaurante, estamos cenando.

-Bien, oye por cierto ¿Ya le diste el dinero a tu amigo?

-Si, pero ocurrió algo: Hidan nunca se encuentra en casa cuando lo vamos a buscar, le deje una nota, espero que si se de cuenta y vaya a pagar su deuda hoy-comento Itachi con voz triste.

Kisame mirando el desanimo del joven le dijo:

-No te preocupes todo sale bien al último…

-Si, eso espero. De cualquier forma le devolveremos el dinero después-dijo el Uchiha.

-Ok, bien chico, me voy. Cuídate mucho, no creo estar en cualquier lado donde te encuentres así que ten mucho cuidado-le dijo Kisame sonriendo y le tendió la mano, su mano era tan grande a comparación de las delicadas manos del Uchiha-. Hasta luego…

Y se fue. Vaya que le parecía todo un misterio, en verdad que sí.

[En la noche]

Itachi Uchiha llegaba a casa junto con su familia.

-Itachi, ¿quieres jugar "Nawuto" un rato?-pregunto Sasuke.

-Ahora no, quiero tomar un baño, cuando termine ¿si?-respondió Itachi muy sumamente distraído.

-Ok…-y Sasuke miro a su hermano al preocupado-¿le habrá afectado haberse tragado el agua de la piscina?-se pregunto.

[Ya cuando eran las 9:00pm]

Deidara también llegaba a casa al fin. Se había pasado todo el día de compras, pasando una y otra vez por la casa de Hidan y por último había ido a visitar a sus padres.

Dejo las varias bolsas de ropa que había comprado en su sala de estar y se fue directo al cuarto. Había ordenado a sus guardias de seguridad no molestarlo… Venía exhausto. Quería tenderse en la cama y dormir… Pero de pronto sonó su celular.

"¡No puede ser!" pensó Deidara con los ojos como platos al ver el nombre del que llamaba.

-Estoy afuera de tu casa-dijo Sasori-¿estas?

-Si, si, pasa estoy en mi habitación, hum.

Y en un tiempo más el pelirrojo ya estaba en la gran habitación de Deidara.

-¡Pensé que iba a tener una junta en la escuela, hum!

-Si, si la tuve, me libre rápido-contesto Sasori-. Te quería preguntar ¿Por qué no me buscaste hoy?

-Bien, es por que usted me había dicho que no vendría hoy pues no quería agarrarle rencor al tener que mirarlo hoy, hum-le explico Deidara con algo de indiferencia.

-¿Acaso te estas vengando por lo que te dije la vez en el café?-inquirió Sasori-. Vaya eres todo un niñito…

-Ya déjeme en paz, si vino solo para hacerme enojar se puede ir, hum-y el rubio se acostó en su cama ignorando a Sasori.

El pelirrojo sonrió. Se sentó a un lado del rubio.

-¿Qué espera? Váyase, hum…

-Ha, claro, en cuanto este cruzando la puerta irás tras de mí.

Deidara le dio un pequeño golpe en la pierna.

-No me digas que me equivoco…

-¡Ya cállese, hum!

-Entonces cállame.

Y Deidara le cerró la boca con sus labios… Ambos empezaron un profundo y violento beso, Sasori pasaba una mano por el largo y sedoso cabello rubio de Deidara mientras que el último tenía sus 2 manos puestas en la espalda del pelirrojo. Sus lenguas empezaron una batalla, su abrazo era tan estrecho, Sasori besaba sin parar el exquisito cuello de Deidara…

-Espere, espere… hum-y Deidara se quito la camisa dejando su torso al descubierto.

Sasori pasó lentamente sus manos a lo largo del abdomen del chico, acaricio sus tetillas, para luego empezar a besar desde el cuello y así ir bajando…

-Quítemelo, quítemelo ya, hum-pidió con una suave y provocativa voz.

Sasori le quitó el cinturón, le bajo el cierre y de un tirón le bajo los pantalones dejando su erección al descubierto.

-Que rápido…-comento Sasori apunto de tomar el miembro de Deidara con su mano derecha.

[Lejos de ahí]

Hidan ya estaba apunto de salir de su primer trabajo y en cuanto saliera de ahí tendría que ir a dar la cara a ese estúpido…

Y habían llegado las 10:00.

-Bien Hidan, aquí tienes lo del día…-le dijo el encargado de la cafetería.

Hidan tomo el sobre que contenía el pago del día hoy y en cuanto lo agarro se quito el mandil y salió disparado gritando:

-¡HASTA EL DOMINGO, ADIÓS!-Hidan empezó a correr sin parar, no tenía dinero para andar gastando en un autobús, el metro o algún taxi. Tenía que llegar al centro de negocios de la ciudad…

Corría y evitaba hábilmente ser arrollado. Ya casi llegaba se detuvo un minuto para tomar aire y mirar de nuevo la maldita dirección que le había dado.

-¿Acaso tiene su put4 oficina en un jodid0 hotel?-soltó el joven con fastidio.

Y siguió su camino, corriendo y trotando al final...

-¿Cuál put0 hotel era?-y de nuevo saco la tarjeta donde estaba la dirección.

Y camino de aquí en adelante. Hasta que finalmente llegó a la entrada de dicho hotel.

-Tenía que ser… Un maldito hotel de ricos bastardos…-y Hidan con toda la repulsión del mundo se adentro en el lugar. Observo con atención la elegancia del lobby. La gente de alrededor miraba y cuchicheaban sobre la presencia de Hidan en aquel lugar. Hidan caminaba con un andar ligero y algo desafiante, llevaba la camisa medio abierta que para colmo estaba algo empapada de sudor por la caminata que había hecho, sus pantalones de mezclilla estaban rotos y maltratados y sus tenis gritaban por algo de aseo. Y sin perder más tiempo se fue directo a la recepción y puso la tarjeta encima del mostrador.

-Buenas noches ¿puedo ayudarlo?-le saludo amablemente la recepcionista aunque no pudo evitar hacer una ligera mueca ante la mala presentación que llevaba el joven.

-Eh vine a… Busco a este hombre…-y le señalo la tarjeta-. Me dijo que lo viniera a ver a esta hora-le explico.

-¿Me puede dar su nombre?

-Ehm, si, soy Hidan Hankosha… ¡El me dijo que viniera aquí…!

-Si, el señor Yokubari nos ha avisado de su visita, por favor lleve al señor Hankosha al último piso-indico la recepcionista a un hombre de traje-. El señor Yokubari lo esta esperando.

Hidan solo podía decir: Ok. Y estar con una cara de no saber que carajo pasaba. Se metió en un elevador…

-¡Por Jashin sama que pasado…!-exclamo Hidan al ver que el elevador era de cristal y se podía ver todo, ya estaban muy alto-¿¡Cuantos pisos tiene esta mierda…!-pregunto con confianza al empleado.

-60 pisos señor-contesto el empleado sin poder poner en evidencia su asombro por tal lenguaje empleado por Hidan.

-Vaya… ¿Nosotros vamos al ultimo no?

-Si señor.

Y pasados unos cuantos minutos más.

-Llegamos señor.

-Gracias, eh… Oye wey lo siento no traigo nada de cambio-se disculpo Hidan al no poder darle propina-. Lo siento viejo, Jashin sama te lo recompensará después...

-Descuide-y el empleado abrió la puerta del elevador.

Hidan solo veía una sola puerta en todo a su alrededor.

-¿Es aquí? Bueno... Por Jashin sama aquí voy-y Hidan toco la puerta.

-Pase-contesto una voz grave.

**[La siguiente escena contiene material fuerte: Sexo implícito y lenguaje un tanto obsceno]**

Y Hidan abrió la puerta y entro a lo que parecía una lujosa casa y daba una fabulosa vista gracias a que no había paredes que evitaran ver toda la ciudad, solo grandes cristales como ventanas. Miró una elegante sala de estar junto con una gran pantalla de plasma; ¿Cómo la gente puede llegar a tener tanto dinero? Y ahí de pie en medio de la sala de estar se encontraba Kakuzu.

-¿Y bien? ¿Te vas a quedar toda la noche ahí boquiabierto plantado como un idiota o que?

Hidan de inmediato se incendió.

-¿¡QUE ME DIJO…!

-¿Traes mi dinero?-pregunto bruscamente Kakuzu. Algo en su postura y tono de voz le resultaba muy raro a Hidan.

Hidan saco varios sobres de su pantalón y saco el dinero que había en ellos y lo dejo caer en el piso.

-¡Eso es todo…! ¡Es todo lo que pude conseguir en estos días!-exclamo Hidan haciendo bola los sobres.

Kakuzu contemplo con indignación como el muchacho dejaba caer esos billetes sobre la alfombra.

-¡¿Acaso estas jugando!-bramo Kakuzu mientras se acercaba al muchacho.

-¡ESE ES TODO EL DINERO QUE CONSEGUÍ…!-le grito Hidan desafiante-¡¿Qué me dice viejo!

Kakuzu no respondió. Miro los ojos violetas del muchacho, esos ojos llenos de confianza y reto… Miró su rostro arrogante y joven, observo con cierta atención su blanca piel que estaba bañada ligeramente en sudor y así fue bajando hasta notar que traía la camisa media abierta de manera que mostraba su pecho en donde descansaba el dije de un collar.

-¡SI NO ME VA A RESPONDER YO ME VOY…!-y Hidan estaba apunto de irse hasta que Kakuzu lo tomo fuertemente del brazo y con una impresionante fuerza lo empujo hacia el suelo deteniéndole con fuerza las manos sobre la espalda.

Hidan tenía su cara incómodamente tallada sobre la alfombra.

-¡DÉJEME VIEJO ESTÚPIDO…! ¿¡QUE CREE QUE ESTA HACIENDO! ¡SI CREE QUE SOLO POR QUE TIENE DINERO VA A…!-y Kakuzu empujo su cara más contra el piso.

-Se perfectamente que estoy haciendo, muchacho-le contesto Kakuzu sin dejar de oprimirlo-. Se que eres un muerto de hambre, si... Vamos tan solo mira tu ropa, eres un miserable y pobre muchacho…-murmuro Kakuzu mirando al chico con arrogancia. De pronto el mayor acerco su cara a la cabeza de Hidan.

-¡YA SUÉLTEME!

Kakuzu lentamente se acerco para oler el cabello de Hidan y pro seguidamente llevo su mano libre hacia el cuello del joven, acariciándolo raramente. Hidan sintió una horrible sensación; tenía que salir de allí ya.

-¡DÉJEME…!

-Te lo pondré de esta forma, a ver si lo puedes llegar a entender: Tú y yo sabemos que ni matándote en trabajar podrías llegar a pagarme ese dinero, sabemos que tú vives en una miserable cosa a la que llamas casa y sabemos que no tienes más opción que pagarme o ir a la cárcel y que te quite todo lo que tienes sin excepción y aún si hiciera eso no llegaría a la suma que me debes…

Hidan sentía que la sangre le hervía, ya no soportaba tener que oír más a aquel estúpido.

-Así que… ¿Qué te parece si te dejas coger por esta noche?-sugirió Kakuzu con un increíble y aterrador tono de voz.

Hidan abrió los ojos completamente sorprendidos, ¿en verdad había escuchado bien? Nunca se había podido imaginar tal resultado.

-¿Qué dices?-reitero Kakuzu mientras que llevaba su única mano libre desde el cuello de Hidan hasta su trasero.

Hidan trataba de zafarse… Se sacudió violentamente más sin embargo no lo logro.

-No quisiera mandarte a prisión ¿sabes? Eres muy hermoso para terminar en ese lugar…-le susurro Kakuzu perversamente al oído.

Y causa de que Hidan no contestaba más que con violentos movimientos y sacudidas Kakuzu decidió empezar de una vez por todas…

-¿¡QUÉ CARAJO HACE…!-grito Hidan al sentir que Kakuzu le había bajado hábilmente el cierre del pantalón y había llegado a su intimidad-¡SUÉLTEME…! ¡¿ALGUIEN ME ESCUCHA…! ¡AYUDA…!

Kakuzu harto de tener que estar sujetando las manos de Hidan lo levanto bruscamente de un jalón y lo llevo a su habitación donde cerro con llave. Y sin soltar ni por un momento a Hidan busco un par de esposas en un cajón del buro a un lado de su enorme cama y ahora si las manos de Hidan estaban completamente inmóviles. Era la imaginación de Hidan u otra cosa más… Kakuzu ya lo tenía todo preparado.

-¡NO…! ¡NO…! ¡ALGUIEN…! ¡AYUDA…!-gritaba con todas sus fuerzas el joven tratando de escapar del cuarto azotándose contra la puerta, haciendo el mayor ruido posible.

-Es inútil, nadie te escuchará aquí-le dijo Kakuzu con cierto deje de crueldad-. No deberías gastar tu garganta en eso…-y Kakuzu se dirigió hacia Hidan y tomándolo del cabello lo obligo a arrodillarse, se bajo el cierre del pantalón y puso su gran miembro delante de la cara de Hidan.

Hidan no podía ni mirar, cerró los ojos fuertemente sin dejar de gritar.

-Ocupa tu boca para algo útil…-y Kakuzu metió su miembro en la boca de Hidan.

Hidan abrió los ojos impactado, de inmediato Hidan movió su cabeza hacia atrás para sacarlo de su boca… Kakuzu le empujo la cabeza de regreso, volviendo a introducir su pene en la boca del muchacho y así se dedico a empujar y a detener en ese preciso lugar la cabeza de Hidan.

-Que buena boca tienes…-murmuro Kakuzu empujando lentamente la cabeza de Hidan con las dos manos.

No era posible que estuviera pasando… Tenía en su boca el maldito pene erecto de aquel viejo idiota que lo había hecho matarse de trabajo, que por su culpa no había comido ni dormido bien… No podía estar pasando…

-¿¡Que rayos haces…?-bramo Kakuzu después de haber soltado un grito de dolor al sentir que Hidan le había mordido allá abajo. Kakuzu lo jalo del cabello y para que abriera de nuevo la boca le tapo fuertemente la nariz haciendo que casi se asfixiara-. Si me vuelves a morder me aseguraré que te ahogues…-le advirtió.

Kakuzu volvió a empujar con más rapidez y violencia la cabeza de Hidan. Hidan sentía un enorme asco, sentía como el miembro de Kakuzu se le metía casi hasta la garganta haciendo que tuviera ganas de querer vomitar. Sus ojos se mantenían fuertemente cerrados…

Y por fin su boca quedo libre solo que llena de un líquido blanco que escupió al instante. Sentía que su orgullo había quedado hecho mierda en el suelo… Justo como el estaba en esos momentos, Hidan tomaba todo el aire posible y escupía una y otra vez tratando de quitarse ese horrible sabor.

-Ven aquí-y Kakuzu lo levanto de nuevo del piso y lo empujo a la cama boca abajo.

-¡MALDITO VIEJO…! ¡IDIOTA, SUÉLTEME MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA…! ¡DÉJEME PEDAZO DE MIERDA…!

-Con que te gusta hablarme así, parece que gozas cuando me insultas-comento Kakuzu mientras le quitaba el pantalón y la ropa interior.

Hidan no dejaba de sacudirse como un animal lleno de furia.

-Vamos levántate, te quitaré la camisa…-y se la quito para luego la olfateo profundamente-. Me encanta tu aroma, en verdad eres algo especial niño…

-¡SE IRÁ AL MISMÍSIMO INFIERNO SI NO ME SUELTA AHORA MISMO!

-¿Y que tenemos aquí?-y Kakuzu había tocado el collar.

-¡DÉJELO…! ¡NO LO TOQUE…!-exclamo Hidan con una violencia increíble.

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso te lo robaste…?

-¡SUÉLTELO…! ¡SUÉLTELO…! ¡ESO NO…!

-¿Quieres llevarlo puesto? Bien por mi esta bien… -de nuevo Hidan fue empujado en la cama en posición boca abajo y Kakuzu comenzó a masturbar el miembro de Hidan. Empezó por acariciarlo lentamente con el dedo pulgar y presionar suavemente la punta… Luego empezó a masajearlo con delicadeza, haciendo que se endureciera poco a poco más.

"No… No… No…" pensaba Hidan con rabia al sentir que aquellas indeseadas caricias le comenzaban a excitar y lo hacían ponerse a disposición de aquel hombre.

Y un débil gemido del muchacho fue suficiente para encender de una vez por todas a Kakuzu.

-Parece que ya lo estas disfrutando… -le dijo Kakuzu al oído.

Y Hidan comenzó a sacudirse de nuevo, justo como un pez cuando es sacado del agua. Logro darse la vuelta y de un salto se puso de pie.

-No se para que lo prolongas, no puedes salir de aquí idiota-le dijo Kakuzu molestándose en gran suma-¡Ven aquí…!-grito el mayor jalando de nuevo a Hidan por el cabello arrojándolo a la alfombra y aún así Hidan pataleaba para seguir evitando el contacto-. Veamos si ahora te calmas…-y Hidan sintió con horror como aquel hombre separaba sus glúteos con una fuerza increíble.

-¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA…!-grito Hidan para luego lanzar un desgarrador grito de dolor.

Kakuzu había entrado en él de un solo y fuerte golpe. Parecía que quería entrar aún más, embestía con violencia y precisión. Los ojos de Hidan de nuevo se cerraron fuertemente y esta vez trataban con todas la fuerzas evitar derramar unas lágrimas de desesperación y rabia.

-No… Maldito…Suéltame…-decía Hidan entre dientes sintiendo que se desgarraba. Sentía que sangraba, que se partía en dos, sentía como se metía en sus entrañas con avidez y rapidez.

-Debo…Debo admitirlo muchacho-jadeo Kakuzu sin dejar de meter y sacar su miembro de aquella apretada cavidad-tienes un cuerpo perfecto…-y empezó a moverse con lentitud.

Una sensación de placer empezaba a nacer en Hidan, cada vez que Kakuzu metía su miembro dentro de él le llegaba un ligera brisa de deleite. Su cuerpo ya había reaccionado a tal sensación, solo faltaba su mente; pero no, no quería dejarse llevar ni de broma…

-¡SACA TU ASQUEROSA VERGA DE MÍ…!-grito Hidan con todas sus fuerzas, su voz ya se oía quebrada.

-Vamos, deja de hablar así…-y Kakuzu acaricio la espalda de Hidan, al parecer aquella orden de Hidan le había caído como un afrodisiaco a Kakuzu ya que empezó volvió a entrar y salir frenéticamente.

Y Hidan no pudo evitarlo más, su cuerpo estaba completamente rendido ante la excitación más su mente y su orgullo se encontraban maldiciéndose a si mismo y solo una, una, sola lágrima cayo sobre la alfombra.

-¡Hum…! ¡Ah maestro Sasori…!-suspiraba Deidara sintiendo que se venía.

Sasori chupaba suavemente el glande del rubio.

-Ya… Ya…me…me vengo…-y como otras tantas veces Deidara dejo explotar su miembro dentro de la boca del pelirrojo.

Deidara sentía que su corazón latía como una bomba a punto de estallar, estaba tan excitado, ya no soportaba más, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que pedírselo…

-Maestro Sasori…-murmuro Deidara mirándolo con profundidad.

Sasori acerco su rostro al del rubio. Sus ojos estaban tan conectados, era como si estuviesen destinados a estar el uno con el otro. Los ojos de Sasori pasaron a recorrer el desnudo cuerpo de su amante, era tan bello, su piel era tan suave y perfumada, cada rincón que recorría le parecía una obra de arte.

-Hagámoslo… en serio, hum-dijo Deidara con un suave susurro.

Sasori abrió mucho los ojos, tal declaración lo había dejado algo impactado. La verdad solo se había dedicado a caricias, besos, toqueteos y a lo mucho felaciones… Pero ¿Llegar a eso…?

-Por favor…-y Deidara le planto un profundo beso llevando su lengua a la húmeda boca de Sasori. Se fundieron en un estrecho abrazo, el rubio se abalanzo sobre el pelirrojo moviéndose suave y sensualmente.

-No, Deidara… Aún no…-alcanzo a decir Sasori cuando pudo despegar sus labios de los de Deidara.

-Por favor… Ya… Quiero saber…-y el rubio llevo sus labios hacia el cuello de Sasori.

-No… Deidara…Aún no estamos…-apenas se alcanzo a escuchar.

Deidara no podía más, se separo un instante de Sasori y de un cajón de su tocador saco un pequeño empaque que lo más obvio era un condón y un tubo azul que lo más probable sería lubricante.

Sasori se quedo aún más aterrado, ¿acaso ese muchacho ya había preparado todo para el momento en que decidieran tener sexo?

-Ya tengo todo listo, hum…

-Espera…

-No, por favor, hoy…-y de nuevo Sasori fue aprisionado por Deidara.

Y entre más besos y caricias se fue elevando el deseo de ambos.

-Hágame saber que es sentir eso, hum…-le susurro Deidara al oído para después bajar a besar apasionadamente el pecho de Sasori.

¿Qué haría…? Ahí estaba frente a él, desnudo y deseoso… Todo parecía apuntar a que todo estaba en su perfecta posición para ser activado, ¿estaba dispuesto a llevar a cabo eso? No habría vuelta atrás.

Deidara se dejo caer en la cama poniéndose en completa sumisión hacia Sasori, pidiendo con la mirada que Sasori lo empezará a satisfacer…

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Bien si les gusto síganme en mi grandiosa odisea y si no váyanse a buscar otro fic Yaoi para encontrar con que masturbar su necesidad de Yaoi ¬w¬**

**Hahaha, perdonen mi humor, saben que a todas las personas que se metieron aquí las aprecio en parte por dejarse llenar la cabeza con mensajes sublimi…ups, no dije nada jajaja XD.**

**¡Hasta la próxima, cuídense, gracias por leer y dejen comentarios por favor, quiero oír sus voces!**

**Atte. Levita Hatake**


	5. Encerrado?

**¡Hola! ¡Hi! Shalom… ¿Cómo andan gente? Bien espero… Ok, aquí esta el 5to capitulo. Espero que no se hayan desesperado mucho en esperarlo (si es que si lo esperaron XD) pero es que ya entre a la preparatoria de nuevo y la neta me quita mucho tiempo, además agregando que tengo que empezar a cumplir mi servicio comunitario así que T_T**

**¡Ah y otra cosa! Me quitaron el internet de mi casa así que ahora tengo otro obstáculo XD. Pero no se espanten seguiré escribiendo durante la escuela, clases, casa y etc. Pero en serio disfruten cada capítulo, por que ahora si los hago con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación… X3**

**Adivinen que, estoy reclutando gente en mi escuela (gente no otaku, no aficionada al Yaoi o etc.) a leer este fanfic y algunos otros más. ¡LEVITA HATAKE VA POR TODO EL PUBLICO POSIBLE! (¿y saben que? Parece que esta cosa le gusta a la gente ¬u¬) ¡INTÉNTENLO, NO SE COHÍBAN CON SOLO PROMOCIONAR EN FOROS O GENTE DEL MISMO ÁMBITO!**

**¡Que disfruten, aquí tienen! Ah este capitulo fue subido con ayuda de mi boyfriend y el pavo (mi hermano asiatico) XD  
**

**P.D.: Vale chan… ¡TE EXTRAÑO UN PUTERO! Mi colega escritora, mi compañera en fanfiction pero sobre todo una GRAN amiga con la que puedo sacar todo lo que tengo en mi estúpida y loca mente ;). Te adoro amiga, espero tener internet de nuevo o de perdida tener dinero para poder pagarme una hora en un ciber y tener el puto tiempo libre.**

**

* * *

**

_Nagato: "El amor engendra odio que se convierte en sacrificio."_

Otro día empezaba, ya era sábado, apenas el sol empezaba a salir…

Sasori abrió sus ojos lentamente. Sobre su pecho descansaba la cabeza de Deidara, tenía algo del rubio cabello de Deidara esparcido sobre su cara. Con mucho cuidado movió a Deidara hacia un lado y con igual cautela salió de la cama. Busco su ropa tirada en el suelo, rápidamente se vistió y fue al baño a asearse.

El pelirrojo se observo en el gran espejo circular que Deidara tenía en su tocador y mientras se acomodaba el cabello se dijo con una voz cansada y con un evidente tono de arrepentimiento:

-No puedo creerlo… No debí… Maldita sea…-y se enjuago la cara.

[Uh creo que eso medio mundo lo dice a la mañana siguiente de eso…]

Sasori recordaba con gran sensación de escalofríos aquellas palabras, esas 2 palabras a las que temía tanto…

"Lo amo" había dicho Deidara ayer en la noche cuando su pasión estaba apunto de consumarse.

El pelirrojo salió del baño, busco las llaves de su auto en su pantalón y echando una última mirada a Deidara que dormía cómodamente cubierto con las sabanas solo de la cintura para abajo decidió irse.

Lejos de ahí Nagato apenas cerraba los ojos. Había pasado toda la noche en vela sentado junto a la ventana y mirando por ella. Se encontraba dolorosamente recordando…

[Flashback-Hace 11 años]

-Miren que patético se ve…

-¡Si, mira esta llorando como niñita! ¡Vamos levántate…!

-¿O quieres que nos llevemos a tu perrito eh?-inquirió uno de los 5 niños que rodeaban a Nagato contra una pared. Era el primer día de Nagato en el orfanato.

-¡Hey déjenlo en paz!-grito una niña de cabello azul con una flor blanca adornando su peinado. La niña corría hacia la escena.

-¿Eh?

-¡Ahora si deberías tener vergüenza, una niña te tiene que defender!-exclamo el que parecía el líder y el que cargaba a un pequeño cachorro.

-¡Les dijo que lo dejen en paz!-espeto Konan mirándolos con total apatía.

Los niños rieron ignorando a Konan. La niña tomo unas pequeñas piedras del suelo y avanzo hacia ellos arrojándoselas hacia la espalda.

-¡Corran…!-y todos los niños salieron corriendo soltando al perrito.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto la niña poniéndose de cuclillas para ayudar a Nagato a ponerse en pie.

El pelirrojo se levanto y miró a la niña… Sus ojos se abrieron mucho y un débil rubor apareció en las pálidas mejillas.

-S-si… -titubeo.

Konan le sonrió. ¿Quién era ella?

-No te había visto antes por aquí, ¿eres nuevo?

Nagato asintió con la cabeza con la misma expresión de asombrado, recorrió el rostro de la niña con algo de admiración, nunca nadie lo había ayudado de esa manera.

-Soy Konan, ¿tu como te llamas?

-Eh, yo… yo… Mi nombre es Nagato-respondió con completo nerviosismo.

-Oh mucho gusto Nagato, ¿es tu perrito?-pregunto la niña.

-Pues yo solo lo encontré detrás de unos arbustos-respondió quería dar de comer pero…

-¡Mira que bonito es! ¿Ya le pusiste nombre?

-Eh, si, se llama Chibi…-y el chico se perdió en contemplar a la niña que lo había venido a ayudar. Nunca había estado tan cerca de una chica, le parecía tan bonita, nunca había visto a una niña así, le parecía un ángel…

-¡Konan!-llamo una voz.

-¡Oh mira Yahiko…!

Y el recuerdo se fragmento en mil pedazos en la mente de Nagato.

-¡MALDITA SEA…!-Nagato había regresado a la realidad, al hoy. Como le mataba no poder quitarse la bella cara de Konan de su cabeza… Parecía que le gustaba lastimarse inconscientemente. Ya miraba como los rayos de la mañana empezaba a inundar el cuarto. Era hora de levantarse de ahí y ver que haría hoy…

"Lo más probable es que me quede encerrado" pensó Nagato.

Itachi seguía durmiendo, su cálido aliento chocaba contra la suavidad de su almohada. Un sueño nuevo estaba apenas comenzando…

Se encontraba en un gran campo verde rodeado de un sinfín de arboles y a lo lejos se podía observar un gran lago. Itachi camino lentamente hacia allá. El agua era cristalina, el Uchiha se quito su camisa y demás ropa. Decidió meterse al lago. Al primer contacto de su pie con el agua sintió que alguien le toco el hombro. Itachi volteo a mirar a la persona…

Y de nuevo era él. Los ojos de Itachi estaban clavados en aquel hombre que casualmente siempre estaba a su pendiente y auxilio, ¿Por qué? Kisame le sonría débilmente mirándolo con la ternura con la que un adulto mira a un pequeño; Itachi le devolvía la sonrisa pero le dedicaba una mirada que nunca antes había hecho ni siquiera en sueños, una mirada de extraña admiración o era otra cosa quien sabe; el muchacho se puso de pie y se acerco al hombre y delicadamente puso sus manos sobre el rostro de Kisame y lentamente acerco su cara a la de él...

Y unos segundos después Itachi noto que estaba desnudo. Despertó.

El joven Uchiha se incorporo totalmente impactado, su frente estaba ligeramente bañada en sudor y respiraba profundamente. Por dios ¿Por qué había soñado tal cosa…? Se había dado tanta repulsión.

-Que idiotez… No puede ser que estupidez…-se dijo Itachi entrecortadamente tratando de borrarse aquellas imágenes que eran totalmente inaceptables, indecorosas pero sobretodo llenas de locura.

Y volvió a recostarse cerrando fuertemente los ojos y llevándose una mano a la frente. Su piel estaba cálida, sería por la calidez de su cama y no por aquella idiotez de pesadilla, pensó Itachi.

[Más tarde, ya casi llegaban las 9:00]

Hidan abría sus ojos violetas con lentitud. Ya ni sabía donde estaba o que había pasado; pero sentía que todo su ser se había vaciado… Sus ojos se abrieron por completo y así fue como lentamente se incorporo debido a un dolor que sentía generalmente en todo su cuerpo.

El muchacho se encontraba en una gran cama con sabanas purpura, la habitación no era la suya claramente, tenía muchos lujos que el nunca tendría… Y ahí fue cuando reacciono.

-Maldito hijo de puta…-y Hidan trato de ponerse en pie pero el dolor que sentía se lo evitaba. Le dolía la espalda, las piernas, los brazos lo sentía tan entumidos, las muñecas tenían marcas y le ardían, hasta su boca pareció incomodarle pero lo que más le dolía era obviamente su trasero. Pero Hidan a pesar de eso no se dio por vencido tan fácil, se logro levantar y fue directo a la puerta. Estaba cerrada por fuera…

-¡No puede ser…! ¡DÉJENME SALIR!-grito Hidan golpeando la puerta con fuerza sin importarle dañar sus manos y romperse más la voz, su garganta estaba muy lastimada por gritar demasiado ayer-¡SÁQUEME DE AQUÍ…!

Y así estuvo como por unos 10 minutos. Y se desplomo en la alfombra.

-Mierda…Mierda… ¡MIERDA!-y se alejo de la puerta. Decidió vestirse, busco su ropa en la cama y en el piso, en los cajones, en el armario (ahí solo encontró una camisa y un pantalón que obvio no eran de él) hasta en el baño y el bote de basura pero nada. ¿Qué habría hecho ese idiota pervertido con su ropa? Solo estaban su par de tenis. Y como no tuvo otra opción se puso aquella ropa que encontró en el closet. Y cuando por fin estaba completamente vestido se dio cuenta de que ahí había una pequeña mesa en la cual había una charola con comida: Cereal, una botella de leche, un pequeño canasto de frutas, una botella de jugo y otra de agua y un pequeño plato con panquecitos.

Hidan se acerco para ver la comida de cerca y de nuevo miró algo nuevo, a un lado de la charola había una pequeña nota, un empaque de pastillas y un pequeño frasco. La nota le decía que tomará 2 pastillas después de haber comido algo, era para aliviarle el dolor y el pequeño frasco era un ungüento, para curarle el dolor de…

-¡IMBÉCIL…! ¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ…!-volvió a gritar Hidan. Pero no escucho respuesta. Se sentía justo como un perro, ahí atado siendo alimentado y totalmente encerrado.

Hidan miró con rabia hacia la venta que daba a un balcón.

-El balcón… ¡Si!-y Hidan corrió hacia afuera. Pero paro en seco al ver horrorizado la altura que hubiera saltado. No recordaba lo alto que era ese lugar. Maldita sea, ahora si no tenía escapatoria-. Por Jashin sama… ¡Un teléfono, si!-y Hidan fue de inmediato a buscar el teléfono, pero no hallo ni uno, Kakuzu probablemente lo había quitado, había pensando en todo y sin poder pensar en otra cosa decidió comerse algo.

"Tal vez este envenenado, ojala que si…" y dio un mordisco a un panquecito. Estaba delicioso, le cayo como un pedazo de cielo a su boca y de ahí en adelante se dedico a devorar todo; su estomago se lo pedía a gritos. Y cuando termino miró con rencor aquella nota que acompañaba las pastillas (muy a fuerzas se atrevió a tomarlas).

¿Qué haría después de eso? Lo único era esperar a que lo sacaran de ahí y ponerse aquella pomada también…

[Lejos de ahí]

Konan se encontraba haciendo el desayuno, una vacía, fría y triste mirada estaba plasmada en sus ojos color ámbar. Movía la espátula con los mismos ánimos que un Emo escuchando una canción llena de alegría por la vida y el amor.

-Konan-Yahiko había llegado a la cocina.

-Ya…Yahiko…

-Puede que lo que te estoy apunto de decir te moleste pero: Ya no debes de seguir sintiéndote mal por Nagato-le dijo duramente.

Konan dejo la espátula caer.

-Nagato se fue, el decidió no tomarnos en cuenta y ya no se puede arreglar, así que ya no quiero que vuelvas a llorar por él-siguió el muchacho.

-Yahiko ¿Cómo…?

-¡LO DIGO POR QUE ES VERDAD!-terció con decisión-. Él se fue, ya paso y aunque sigas lastimándote no vas a poder arreglarlo, entiéndelo Konan.

-Pero…-y la chica rompió en llanto.

Yahiko se acerco rápidamente a ella.

-Perdón, lo siento mucho, perdón…-confeso Yahiko-. Prometí que no te haría llorar…

-¿Qué…?

-Ya no quiero que sigas así, por favor Konan. Ya no quiero que vuelvas a llorar-y Yahiko se acerco un poco.

-Pero Yahiko…

-Ya verás, tú y yo somos fuertes ¿o no?

Konan derramo lágrimas sobre el hombro de Yahiko al abrazarlo. Yahiko se limito a darle unas palmadas en la espalda y devolverle el abrazo como una forma de reconfortarla.

-Hum…Sasori… ¿Maestro Sasori?-Deidara apenas abría sus ojos. Su querido pelirrojo no estaba ahí a su lado. Deidara se incorporo y se hizo todo el cabello que tenía en la cara hacia un lado. Rápidamente salió de la cama cubriéndose con una sabana y fue a buscar al baño; se imagino que debía de estar aseándose o algo, pero nada. Y fue a buscar a la sala de estar, a su estudio, a la cocina pero nada…

Regreso al cuarto y agarro su iPhone y de inmediato llamo a Sasori, pero para su gran sorpresa no le contesto, su teléfono se encontraba apagado.

-¡MALDITA SEA…!-exclamo el rubio arrojando al piso el aparato con toda la fuerza y el enojo que sentía.

[Y el medio día llego]

-Itachi ¿te sientes mal?-pregunto Mikoto Uchiha preocupada mientras ponía una mano en la frente de su hijo mayor. La familia Uchiha se encontraba tomando la comida.

-Si, luces algo cansado Itachi-agrego Fugaku tomando su vaso de té observando a su hijo con algo de intriga.

-Estoy bien…-respondió Itachi-. Solo no dormí bien.

-¿No dormiste bien?-reitero Fugaku.

-Si, es que tuve algo de insomnio, me despertaba y volvía a dormir, totalmente incomodo…-explico el joven con un gesto algo raro de sacudir ligeramente la cabeza y parpadeando mucho.

Sasuke, al igual que su madre y padre, miraba a su hermano con una extraña curiosidad; algo no andaba bien con él obviamente.

-Bien, supongo que será mañana-dijo Fugaku-. Espero que mañana te sientas mejor para acompañarme al trabajo, necesito que me ayudes a traducir unos documentos para un trato con unos socios de América…

Itachi abrió los ojos demasiado, ¿Por qué sería?

-Si, si quieres puedo ir a ayudarte hoy-dijo Itachi de pronto.

-No, no luces en buen estado para estar concentrado en una cosa-contesto Fugaku-. Mañana, además mañana después tengo una reunión con Hoshigaki y Yokubari, quiero aprovechar para que des una disculpa a Yokubari.

-¿Disculpa…?

-Quiero que des una disculpa a Yokubari por lo de su auto, no creas que he olvidado ese incidente, nosotros estuvimos directamente relacionados en eso.

Itachi ya quería protestar a favor de Hidan, pero eso solo echaría a perder el buen trato que había tenido su padre con él hasta ahorita.

-De acuerdo.

[Lejos de ahí]

Hidan aún estaba encerrado en aquella gran y lujosa habitación. Se había acabado la comida, su cuerpo ya se sentía mejor gracias al medicamento que había tomado y ya se podía sentar sin tener tantas molestias y aquel dolor.

Pero aún así…

-¡DÉJENME SALIR! ¡SÁQUEME DE AQUÍ! ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA…! ¡SÁQUEME…!-y azotaba la puerta con todo lo que podía. Había agarrado la mesa para intentar tumbar la puerta; claramente no logro salir.

[Mucho más tarde, casi al atardecer]

-Hidan no ha regresado a casa…-suspiro Itachi al comprobar que, de nuevo, su amigo no estaba en su hogar. El Uchiha reviso de nuevo el maletín escondido dentro de la lavadora que a su vez estaba cubierta con unas mantas y lonas. Y de nuevo Itachi dejo otra nota debajo de la puerta.

Y así se retiro de la casa de Hidan…

Hidan se encontraba durmiendo; al final tanto gritar, intentar tumbar y abrir la puerta de mil formas agregando que aún no había descansado como se debe y el hambre que sentía lo hizo tumbarse sobre la alfombra (no quería volver a acostarse en aquella cama). La televisión estaba encendida, afortunadamente hace 30 minutos habían pasado Los Simpson.

Y alguien había llegado; Kakuzu se encontraba abriendo la puerta principal junto con un empleado que traía una charola con una cena completa. Pronto el empleado se fue dejando a Kakuzu solo. Kakuzu se acerco con mucha cautela a la habitación, primero pego la oreja y comprobó que la TV estaba prendida y que efectivamente Hidan dormía.

Y con igual cuidado decidió abrir finalmente la puerta.

Kakuzu la abrió lentamente y con algo de avidez y curiosidad miró al muchacho que dormía sobre la alfombra, observo que se había acabado la comida de la mañana y como el lo había pensado encontró la habitación hecha un desastre.

-Estarás bien conmigo…-murmuro Kakuzu sin quitarle esa codiciosa mirada de encima.

[En otra parte]

Konan escribía en su computadora. Se encontraba escribiendo un correo a Nagato, con la esperanza de que este revisara su bandeja de mensajes. Y mando el correo.

TOC TOC.

-Konan ¿puedes salir?-llamo Yahiko.

La chica se levanto de su silla y apago la computadora.

-¿Qué pasa Yahiko?-pregunto la chica sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Bueno ¿Qué no vamos a cenar?-soltó Yahiko.

Konan sintió una leve punzada de indignación.

-Oye yo no voy a cocinar siempre, tu puedes hacer…

-Me quería referir a que si no querrías ir a comer afuera, creo que debí decirlo desde un principio-le explico Yahiko calmándola al instante.

Konan se quedo algo perpleja.

-¿Eh?

-Si, pensé en que sería bueno ir a despejarnos, vamos te invito a comer lo que tu quieras-le dijo Yahiko.

-Bueno… Si, sería lindo-musito Konan-. Solo espérame…

-¡Ya vente así, luces bonita como sea!-soltó Yahiko para no tener que esperar a que se arreglara.

La chica se ruborizo un tanto pero después recupero la misma postura que tenía hacia Yahiko:

-Claro… Solo lo dices para no tener que esperar-dijo Konan.

Yahiko rió.

-Bueno pues, te espero.

[Y más tarde]

Hidan se despertaba, se tallo los ojos con su mano izquierda y con gran euforia contemplo que la puerta estaba abierta.

-POR JASHIN SAMA…-y rápidamente el muchacho se levanto y salió corriendo de ahí.

Salió a lo que era el pent-house y fue directo a la puerta principal.

-¡MIERDA, ABRAN…! ¡ABRAN…! ¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ…!

Pero nadie contesto o fue a su rescate. Hidan dio una fuerte patada a la puerta.

-¡MALDITA SEA!

El muchacho miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que había unas 3 habitaciones más que donde estuvo encerrado. Hidan fue a revisar…

La primera en donde entro era un simple centro de negocios, con un escritorio y demás estupideces de papelería empresarial, la segunda era una simple habitación sencilla y la ultima era un baño con un gran jacuzzi y decoración acorde a los lujos que daba ese lugar.

-Maldito bastardo, esta tan lleno de dinero como de mierda…-dijo Hidan con rabia.

Y volvió a la estancia principal y de nuevo se sorprendió al ver una charola llena de comida.

-¡SI CREE QUE SI ALIMENTÁNDOME VA A BORRAR SU CULPA ESTA MÁS PENDEJO DE LO QUE PENSÉ!-exclamo Hidan. Pero sin embargo al oír un gruñido de su estomago cedió ante la comida y de nuevo el muchacho empezó a devorar todo lo que había sobre la charola.

-Delicioso, ahora entiendo por que te gustan las hamburguesas Yahiko…-dijo Konan al dar un primer bocado.

-Siempre vengo aquí cuando salgo de las practicas de futbol-le confeso el chico-¿quieres otra?

-Pero si todavía no termino…

-Es que como dijiste que te gusto pues de una vez le ahorro el trabajo al que cocina ¿no?-dijo Yahiko esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Ya veras…!-y Konan le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza.

[Mientras tanto]

-No, Hidan aún no ha vuelto a su casa-decía Itachi.

-No puede ser, iré mañana a la policía, ahora no tendrán excusas para empezar a buscarlo, hum-dijo Deidara.

-Oye ¿Por qué no me contestabas en el celular?-pregunto Itachi.

-Bien, es que… Se me cayó al piso cuando los sacaba de la mochila y se descompuso. Ya sabes que sensibles son esas cosas, hum-respondió Deidara mintiendo.

-Oh que mal, oye mañana no podré ir a ver si Hidan esta en casa, tengo que salir con mi padre al trabajo-explico Itachi.

-Oh no te preocupes, yo iré, hum.

-Pero ¿No tenías cosas que hacer…?

-Hum, no, ya no.

-Bien, te dejo, cuídate hasta luego, adiós-y el Uchiha colgó el teléfono.

Deidara dejo el auricular y con una expresión de amargura miró hacia el retrato que decoraba una de sus paredes, el que más le gustaba y que ahora le recordaba dolorosamente a…

-Imbécil, hum...-murmuro Deidara sintiendo que se le oprimía el corazón. Quería llamar de nuevo a Sasori, exigirle una explicación. ¿Por qué se había ido sin decirle? ¿Por qué ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de contestarle el teléfono? ¿Por qué no se había tomado la molestia de esperar a que se despertara? Y lo más importante de todo… ¿Por qué Sasori no le había correspondido aquellas palabras…?

"Te amo…" había dicho el rubio.

-Pero que idiota fui, hum…-se dijo Deidara cerrando fuertemente los ojos y enterrando sus uñas en su cabello.

[Lejos de ahí]

Hidan aún estaba encerrado en aquel lugar.

-Por Jashin sama, ¿hasta que maldito día estaré aquí…?-se pregunto Hidan mientras se bajaba el cierre del pantalón y entraba al baño.

Y en cuanto empezó a orinar escucho un ruido; la puerta estaba abriéndose, alguien había llegado. Hidan se dio prisa tanta que se lastimo un poco con la cremallera y salió corriendo topándose frente a frente con Kakuzu.

-¡MALDITO…!-y Hidan se le fue encima apuntando con sus puños cerrados.

Kakuzu ágilmente lo esquivo y de nuevo le sujeto las manos.

-Parece que estas bien, te acabaste la comida, justo como lo esperaba de un muchachito miserable…-le dijo Kakuzu.

Hidan empezó a tratar de zafarse y a gritar:

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡SUÉLTEME, SUÉLTEME HIJO DE PUTA…! ¡¿POR QUÉ HACE ESTO! ¡YA ME JODISTE PENDEJ0…! ¿¡QUE MÁS QUIERES MARICA DE MIERDA…!-le reclamo Hidan sin dejar de sacudirse y gritar desesperadamente.

Kakuzu miró directamente a esos ojos violetas; que bellos y desafiantes eran, lo ideal para un joven muchacho.

-Pensé que ya te lo había dicho…

-¡DÉJAME PUTO MARICA!-le interrumpió Hidan.

-Dime la verdad niño, ¿en verdad no te gusto estar en un lugar como este aunque sea por un día? ¿No te agrado comer algo de verdad?-inquirió Kakuzu-¿acaso no te gusto como te lo hice ayer…?-agrego con una voz más suave.

-¡MIERDA DÉJAME…!

-¿Acaso no sentiste que te llenaba de verdad?-le pregunto el mayor sensualmente al oído-. Ayer me pareció que al final disfrutabas cada vez que sentías que me metía dentro de ti… ¿o me equivoco?

Una ligera sensación de excitación apareció en la zona intima de Hidan al recordar eso.

-¡YA…!

-¿Te parece que lo repitamos…?

-¡DE-JA-ME…!-y Hidan, milagrosamente, se libero de la fuerza de Kakuzu. Fue a hacia la puerta, estaba cerrada-¡ÁBREME CABRÓN…!

-Te dejare salir si…

-¡YA ABRE LA PUTA PUERTA…!

-Ahí esta tu ropa-y Kakuzu apunto hacia la sala de estar específicamente a uno de los sofás. Hidan inmediatamente fue a ver si era cierto y agarro rápidamente la bolsa en donde se encontraba la ropa.

-¡AHORA DÉJAME SALIR IDIOTA!-volvió a gritar.

Kakuzu metió la llave dentro de la cerradura, Hidan se adelanto, más el otro bloqueo la entrada.

-¡QUÍTATE!-demando el muchacho.

-Espera un poco…

-¡YA…!-y entonces Kakuzu agarro fuertemente la cabeza de Hidan y el muchacho recibió, con los ojos muy abiertos, un profundo beso.

Los ojos violetas de Hidan se cerraban y abrían sin saber que pensar: ¿Por qué mierda le parecía gustar sentir como aquellos indignos labios se movían y rozaban contra los suyos? Pero lo que más le intrigaba: ¿Por qué un beso después de que había obtenido lo crucial?

-¡IMBÉCIL!-y como casi como el clásico gesto de una mujer al ser insultada con un beso robado Hidan le propuso no una bofetada sino un fuerte golpe.

Kakuzu llevo una mano hacia donde había aterrizado el golpe. Se acerco a Hidan.

-Solo déjame decirte una cosa… Estaré sobre ti niño…

-¡YA DEJE DE ESTAR AMENAZANDO IDIOTA!

Kakuzu agarró a Hidan por los hombros mirándolo con dureza.

-¿¡Por que no me mata de una puta vez…! ¡PREFERIRÍA MIL VECES ESTAR PUDRIÉNDOME LENTAMENTE EN LA CALLE A QUE ESTAR CON UN MALDITO BASTARDO AMBICIOSO Y ENFERMO COMO TU, HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTA…!

Y Hidan cayó al piso debido a un golpe, Kakuzu le había partido el labio inferior, un hilo de sangre brotaba de la boca de Hidan. El muchacho se levanto rápido a pesar de eso, de nuevo le propuso con todas sus fuerzas un golpe en la pierna a Kakuzu y ágilmente llego hasta la puerta y logro salir de ahí.

-¡ESPERA…!-grito Kakuzu.

El muchacho corrió hasta llegar al ascensor, apretó desesperadamente el botón. Segundos de presión y suspenso

-¡ÁBRETE, CARAJO…!-maldijo Hidan.

Y las puertas se abrieron, Hidan entró rápido y desesperadamente apretó el botón de nuevo para cerrar y lograr huir.

Kakuzu corría como podía hacia el elevador.

-¡ESPERA…!-y gracias a la suerte las puertas se cerraron antes de que este llegara.

Por fin, había salido de ese lugar.

-Jashin sama-y Hidan agarro el dije de su collar y con una expresión de total beatitud empezó a rezar.

Y de pronto el elevador se detuvo. Hidan temió lo peor… Pero en vez de eso se encontró con un muchacho pelirrojo y muy pálido. El muchacho pelirrojo lo miro curiosamente clavando sus singulares ojos sobre el rostro de Hidan.

-Tú… ¿No eres de…?-empezó a decir Nagato con la voz apagada y seca.

-¡SI, SI, SI! ¡VAMOS PASA RÁPIDO…!-y Hidan lo agarro por el cuello para que entrara de una vez.

Nagato se extraño mucho, en cierta parte le asustaba, aquel muchacho que le había ayudado junto con Itachi se miraba algo ansioso y alterado. Hidan no parecía estar consciente de eso por que al igual que Nagato se puso a observar a su compañero de ascensor, Hidan noto que el otro lucía algo demacrado, parecía que no había salido en varios días al sol pero sobretodo lucía triste, mucho en verdad.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Nagato.

-¡¿Y tu…?-reclamando Hidan-¡Los 2 estamos igual de jodidos niño!

Nagato se impresiono por tal respuesta.

-¡Digo, quisiera saber que te habrá pasado para que estés así!-le espeto Hidan con un tono desesperante-¿Sabes? Siempre te puedes joder más de lo que ya estas, así que no pongas esa cara, que el mundo se aprovechara más de ti aún…-le explico con rapidez y algo de hostilidad.

[Y vaya que si lo sabía por experiencia propia]

-Bueno… yo…-balbuceo Nagato avergonzándose más de si mismo.

-¿¡Hacia donde vas!

-Voy al primer nivel-respondió Nagato.

Y llegaron.

-¡Gracias Jashin sama…!-y Hidan salió de inmediato del ascensor.

-Disculpa…

-¿¡Que!

-¿A dónde te diriges?

-¿Eh?

-Puedo llevarte a donde sea que vayas a ir-le dijo el pelirrojo con una tranquilidad tímida-. Quiero devolverte el favor.

-¿¡En serio! ¡Pues si, si voy a…!

Y de pronto Hidan miró que unos hombres vestidos de traje negro, con lentes oscuros y radios en las manos apuntaban hacia él.

-Es él-dijo uno de los hombres y se pusieron en marcha tras Hidan.

-¡VAMONOS!-exclamo Hidan tomando a Nagato del brazo corriendo a toda velocidad.

-¿Qué sucede…?-pregunto Nagato totalmente asustado.

-¡NO PREGUNTES, VAMONOS YA, LUEGO TE LO DIGO…! ¿¡DONDE ESTA TU CARRO!

- En el estacionamiento de atrás…

Y corriendo lo más rápido que podían los muchachos llegaron al estacionamiento y de inmediato llegaron al carro de Nagato. Subieron en unos segundos y Nagato aceleró y salió disparado del estacionamiento según la indicación de Hidan.

-¿Ahora me podrás decir a donde vamos y por que parecían perseguirte…?

-Por Jashin sama… ¡Es solo una idiotez, un viejo estúpido me esta persiguiendo por que no le pague una deuda que tenía con él!-respondió Hidan obviamente mintiendo.

-¿Deuda…?

-¡Si, el maldito se la tomo muy en serio, casi me quiere meter a la cárcel…!

-Pues…-musito Nagato sin saber que decir.

-¡Da la vuelta por aquí…!

-De acuerdo.

Y cuando finalmente llegaron a casa de Hidan.

-¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS…!-y Hidan tallo sus nudillos contra la cabeza de Nagato en gesto amistoso.

-No hay de que-respondió Nagato y con mucha duda agrego-¿Estarás bien? ¿No quieres que llame a la policía?

-No, gracias estoy bien-y Hidan se bajo del auto-. Jashin sama te bendecirá esto en serio…

-¿Eh?

-¡NOS VEMOS NIÑO…!-y Hidan entro rápidamente a su hogar. Al fin, a salvo.

Nagato se quedo unos momentos ahí al frente de la casa. Observo que no hubiera nadie intentando perseguir a Hidan y dio camino adelante.

[En otro lugar]

Yahiko y Konan regresaban a casa caminando por la calle solamente iluminada por los postes de luz. Ya era tarde para estar afuera, pero que ya les importaba a ellos, ahora no se sentían con ganas de seguir con las costumbres de la casa…

-Konan, ¿ya te sientes mejor?-pregunto de pronto Yahiko.

-Si.

-Bien… El lunes ya tenemos que regresar a la escuela-dijo Yahiko.

-Si lo sé...-y la chica adopto una fría postura.

-¿Estas pensando en él?

-Me pregunto que pasará con Naga…

-Deja de quebrarte la cabeza Konan, hazme caso-le corto Yahiko duramente y al instante de ver que la chica se puso más fría-. No te preocupes, él debe de tener algo planeado el siempre ha sido precavido.

Konan esbozo una suave sonrisa, triste pero ligeramente aliviada.

[En otra parte]

Itachi se encontraba preparando unos apuntes para la escuela, estaba algo desconcentrado aún se sentía algo afectado por aquel sueño enfermo.

Kisame se encontraba en su gran casa, estaba en su sala revisando unos documentos para uno de sus negocios. Leía un papel, daba un trago a su tarro de cerveza helada y se detenía a escuchar con comodidad su disco de "AC/DC".

-Bien, esto es para la reunión de mañana… Veré al viejo Kakuzu y a… ¿Fugaku?-y Kisame se detuvo un momento mirando el apellido Uchiha. Y lo primero que le llego a la cabeza fue la imagen de ese muchachito de cabello negro y cara de reprimido.

-Ja, espero que hoy no lo hayan castigado o se haya golpeado con algo, pobre niño…-dijo Kisame y dio otro trago y subió el volumen.

Kisame después de decir aquello se pregunto ¿Por qué estaba pensando en ese niño? "Debe ser que es algo distraído…" pensó.

-Oye Konan, mañana saldré temprano-dijo Yahiko.

-¿A dónde?

-Voy a buscar un empleo.

-¿Cómo…? Quiero decir ¿Por qué...?

-Ya quiero independizarme, la verdad me había tardado.

Konan no dijo nada hasta pasados unos segundos:

-Te acompañaré entonces.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si. Luego buscaré empleo yo también-continuo la chica.

-¿En verdad? Será algo pesado ir a trabajar con la carga de la escuela-le dijo Yahiko.

-No importa-respondió Konan-. Bien, me voy a dormir, buenas noches Yahiko-y la chica sonriéndole suavemente se retiro a su habitación.

[En otra parte]

Deidara estaba tomando un baño, esta vez no se encontraba cómodamente acostado en la tina llena con tibia agua y espuma, sino que estaba de pie en la regadera con la frente recargada en el azulejo. El agua caía sobre su cabello largo aplanándolo contra su espalda. Su cara reflejaba toda la decepción que albergaba su ser y otra vez se dijo con toda la rabia que podía sentir: Soy un estúpido.

Hidan terminaba de bañarse, el agua había estado demasiado fría; el boiler seguramente ya se había descompuesto. Hidan se froto demasiado la piel con su esponja hasta dejársela algo rojiza por la irritación al igual que se había acabado el jabón, se trataba de quitar aquella sensación de suciedad que sentía. La ropa que había llevado puesta hasta que llego a su casa termino finalmente en la basura.

-Por Jashin sama…-y el muchacho salió desnudo hacia su cuarto. Se puso la primera ropa que encontró entre sus cajones y por fin se tiró a pierna suelta en su cama, en la suya, al fin.

Quería dormir, no pensar en nada. Ya se había bañado pero aún no podía dejar se sentirse sucio, quería borrarse ese maldito acontecimiento ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar eso…? Hidan cerró sus ojos tratando de quitarse esa idea pero le fue peor; visualizo casi como si estuviera pasando de nuevo la imagen de aquel maldito idiota metiéndose dentro de él… Y más abominable aún, recordaba que aquello, a pesar de que la humillación era la base, los golpes y el encierro habían sido el condimento y todo había sido prácticamente hecho a la fuerza, le había parecido en mínima parte placentero…

-¡QUE ASCO, MIERDA!-se grito a si mismo al reconocer eso y sentirse como un completo marica. Y seguidamente le llegó el maldito fantasma de la inseguridad y la maldita sombra de la humillación.

[Si supieran que ese placer es por pura y simple anatomía, no preferencia o mental, al menos en los hombres]

Sasori se encontraba revisando unos apuntes de la escuela en su habitación. Su cuarto estaba inmerso en un completo silencio, solo el simple sonido de las hojas al pasar podían romper con aquel ambiente mudo. Su celular había estado apagado desde esa mañana y a como iban las cosas se mantendría así hasta nuevo aviso. Su cabeza estaba retumbando en 2 fuertes pensamientos: ¿Ya era el fin de todo? Y ¿Qué rayos haría el lunes cuando se tuviera que topar con Deidara? Por dios, se supone que ya era un hombre adulto hecho y derecho según el (a sus 28 años) pero en estos momentos se sentía tan inseguro y estúpido como un adolescente en plena edad de los 16 años.

[Domingo por la mañana más bien madrugada]

Itachi estaba en el séptimo sueño, por decirlo así… Y de nuevo un estúpido sueño nacía de la algo indecisa y reprimida mente del joven Uchiha.

Ahora Itachi estaba soñando que caminaba a lo largo de un muelle, tranquilamente se paseaba mirando los barcos que se movían al ritmo de la marea calmada, a pesar de toda esa paz alrededor el semblante de Itachi se observaba tenso y preocupado. Una brisa marina ligera acompañada de un suave viento agitaba su cabello que se hallaba totalmente suelto. Itachi se dirigía hacia una pequeña banca cerca de unos arbustos con flores. Al parecer le parecía un sueño común y tranquilo hasta ahorita. Itachi sintió dos manos sobre sus hombros que empezaron a darle una especie de masaje, el muchacho al instante se quedo anonadado con los ojos muy abiertos pero no tardo ni unos segundos en ceder ante tal agradable sensación…

Se sentía tan relajado, toda la tensión que tenía se había esfumado de su mente.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-pregunto la persona que masajeaba los hombros y consiguientemente en delicado cuello del Uchiha en sueños.

-S-si…Si… Ah…-respondió con voz baja después de haber dado un suspiro de alivio. El muchacho pidió con un gesto que esa persona se le pusiera enfrente de él.

Y como la noche anterior, ahí estaba Kisame mirándolo con cierto deje de ternura pero esta vez la mirada de Kisame no solo era de ternura sino que incluía un propósito más profundo y sugerente…

E Itachi se despertó con un grito ahogado. Su frente estaba bañada en sudor y de nuevo su respiración estaba alterada. Pero algo más impactante y embarazoso le ocurrió ahora, su parte privada se había emocionado de más con ese sueño.

-No puede ser…-musito Itachi sintiéndose totalmente patético, avergonzando y sobre todo sentía asco de si mismo y una gran nube de incertidumbre se le subió a la cabeza.

Ya estaba harto, ya quería dejar de ver esas idiotas y locas imágenes en sus sueños. ¿Por qué tenía que soñar eso? No… No podía ser esa clase de persona, no podía ser que tuviera esas preferencias; no, simplemente no podía ser posible.

Itachi volvió a dejar su cabeza sobre la almohada y trato de pensar en otra cosa.

[Más tarde]

Itachi se estaba vistiendo para acompañar a su padre al trabajo. Esta vez se esmeraba mucho en su aspecto: cepillo y peino perfectamente su cabello negro, limpió su cara (asegurando de que no hubiera alguna imperfección u otra cosa), confirmo que su ropa no estuviera arrugada, se limpió a fondo los zapatos y se perfumo con discreción.

¿Por qué hacia eso? Lo ignoraba o eso quería pensar él.

-Itachi ¿vas a ir con papa?-pregunto Sasuke al verlo salir de su habitación bajando las escaleras.

-Si. La verdad no se a que hora vayamos a volver-contesto Itachi.

-Oh si, de acuerdo…-murmuro Sasuke algo desanimado al ver que no pasaría un domingo de juego junto con Itachi.

Itachi bajo a la cocina; Fugaku se encontraba tomando su café junto con su esposa, el padre de la familia Uchiha también se había vestido para la oficina.

-¿Estas listo?-pregunto Fugaku dejando la taza de café sobre la mesa.

-Si.

-De acuerdo, vámonos-y Fugaku se puso en pie-. Hasta luego-y Mikoto le dio un beso en la mejilla a su esposo.

Padre e hijo se pusieron en marcha y salieron de la casa.

[Lejos de ahí]

Konan estaba caminando sola por un parque, esperaba a Yahiko quien había ido a verificar a un establecimiento (no sabia nada en verdad) si podían solicitar su ayuda. La chica de cabello azul caminaba de un lado a otro. Estaba tan nerviosa por Yahiko, en verdad quería que consiguiera ese empleo…

Unos niños jugaban cerca de ahí, había varios juegos a lo lejos y de pronto algo paso delante de ella que le dio una idea de donde trabajar y que le pudiera parecer cómodo y placentero: Un hombre llevaba un gran ramo de rosas que había comprado de una florería de al frente del parque.

-¡KONAN! ¡SI…!-exclamo Yahiko.

-¿Ya te aceptaron?

-¡Claro, será genial trabajar ahí…!-dijo Yahiko emocionado.

-¿Y que es?-pregunto Konan contagiándose del entusiasmo de su compañero.

-Ehm… Bueno… ¡Es un salón de tatuajes y piercing!-contesto el pelirrojo.

Konan se quedo: O_O WTF?

-¡Pero…!

-Ya no te alteres, será fácil, seré un asistente todos los días después de la escuela.

-Oh vaya, suena…

-¡Ahora vamos, por ti…!

-Quisiera ir a preguntar en esa florería Yahiko-le dijo la chica.

-Oh ok, vamos-y los muchachos se dirigieron al establecimiento.

[Y en otra parte]

Hidan estaba profundamente dormido, después de tanto batallar para poder dormir. Antes de poder soñar su mente estaba demasiado cargada de imágenes de aquella horrible noche en aquel hotel y aquel imbécil.

-Bien Itachi, estos son los documentos que debes traducir-le indico Fugaku con voz firme y directa tendiéndole una delgada carpeta de documentos.

-Si-y el joven abrió dicha carpeta y empezó a checar que tanto era-¿A que hora debo entregártelos?-pregunto Itachi.

-Vendré en unas 4 horas-le respondió Fugaku-. Estaré en el piso 29 por si tienes alguna duda solo llámame-y el mayor salió de la oficina.

-Si, descuida-contesto Itachi y Fugaku salió de la estancia.

Y el joven Uchiha empezó a leer unos de los varios documentos que tenía que traducir.

[Un par de horas después]

Deidara se terminaba de vestir. Se arreglo muy bien, quería dejar atrás esa aura de debilidad y derrota que había tenido últimamente, se puso unas gafas oscuras y se dispuso a salir. El rubio salió a toda velocidad de su casa y primeramente paso a un restaurant de comida rápida para pedir una especial de desayuno. Recibió su desayuno de "WacDonald´s". Iba a toda velocidad hacia la casa a la que se le había pasado los últimos días vigilando.

Llego a la casa de Hidan. Deidara bajo del auto y se dirigió a tocar la puerta.

"Espero que ahora si este en casa" rogo Deidara tocando la puerta.

-¡HIDAN…!-exclamo el rubio.

Hidan se levanto conmocionado, ¿alguien estaba llamando a su puerta? El muchacho salió de la cama de un brinco y fue a ver a quien era.

-¿¡QUIEN ES…?-pregunto Hidan con un deje de violencia al imaginarse que aquel viejo idiota estuviera al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Hidan, soy yo Deidara, ábreme ya, hum!-respondió el otro.

Hidan se quedo de a seis y abrió la puerta rápido.

-¡Hey! ¿¡Que haces aquí!-pregunto Hidan totalmente sorprendido al ver a Deidara en su casa.

-¡PUES ESO ES JUSTO LO QUE YO DEBERÍA PREGUNTAR, HUM!

-¿¡Que…!

-¡Dime! ¿Ya pagaste la deuda de lo del carro? ¿Ya te liberaste de esos cargos? ¿Dónde has estado en estos días…?

-¡Espera, espera, espera…!

-¡Ya lo se todo, hum! ¡Itachi me lo dijo al día siguiente!-decía el rubio-. Ahora contéstame a lo que te pregunte primero.

-Pues lo del carro ya olvídalo, y me la pase trabajando día y noche para poder conseguir dinero-contesto Hidan.

-¿Te la pasaste trabajando incluso el viernes, aún cuando ya te habíamos dejado el dinero completo aquí?-inquirió Deidara.

-¡¿QUÉ CARAJO DICES!

-¡No juegues Hidan…! ¿¡ACASO NO TE DISTE CUENTA DE QUE ITACHI Y YO DEJAMOS UNA NOTA DEBAJO DE LA PUERTA DICIÉNDOTE QUE HABÍAMOS CONSEGUIDO EL EFECTIVO!

Hidan aun estaba: WTF!

-¡Te lo dejamos escondido dentro de tu lavadora, en un maletín, hum!-explico Deidara.

Y entonces Hidan salió por la puerta de atrás y confirmo quitando la lona que cubría la lavadora y abriendo la misma que ahí yacía un maletín y que en dicho objeto se encontraba una buena suma de dinero.

-¡NO ME JODAS…!-grito Hidan-¡QUE PENDEJO SOY…!

-Por fin estoy de acuerdo contigo, hum-dijo Deidara que lo había seguido.

Hidan observo el dinero asombrado; pero aún así dudaba sobre el incidente: aún si hubiera llevado el dinero exacto aquel idiota se iba a aprovechar de él.

-¿¡Como mierda le hicieron para conseguir toda esa plata?-pregunto Hidan volviendo a la casa junto con el rubio.

-Pues todo se lo tienes que agradecer a Itachi, quien sabe con quien de los socios de su padre se las arreglo y consiguió que le hiciera ese préstamo, hum-explico Deidara.

Hidan abrió muchos sus ojos totalmente espantado al imaginar a Itachi sufriendo lo mismo que le había pasado el viernes por la noche.

-¿¡COMO SE LLAMABA ESE TAL SOCIO?-pregunto Hidan.

-Ehm… creo que su apellido es Hoshigaki, hum-le dijo Deidara.

-Hoshigaki…-y Hidan recordó que en una de las agendas que había hojeado se encontró varias tarjetas con ese apellido. Solo pedía que ese tal Hoshigaki no fuera un enfermo como el idiota aquel.

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-No por nada… ¡Por Jashin sama! ¿¡Y ahora que se supone que haremos con esto!-inquirió Hidan mirando el dinero.

-¡Oye dime! ¿¡Con que rayos pagaste! ¡Aún si te mataste trabajando no pudiste haber conseguido todo el efectivo, hum!

-Ehm bueno yo… ¡Por Jashin sama!-y un fuerte gruñido de su estomago lo salvo.

-Mira que tienes hambre, traigo algo de comer en el auto, lo traigo ahora, hum-y el rubio salió de la casa.

"¿¡Que mierda le voy a decir…!" pensó Hidan. ¿Acaso sería capaz de confesarle "eso?

Itachi terminaba de traducir el 3er documento. Estaba leyendo el 4to. El joven Uchiha estaba inmerso en su lectura hasta que alguien rompió con ese ambiente de concentración y silencio. Alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Pase-indico Itachi con una voz grave y neutra.

Ese alguien pasó.

-Buenos días Fugaku… Oh…

[Joder, adivinen quien es]

Itachi dejo caer su papel de su mano derecha para quedarse atónito al clavar sus ojos en el rostro de Kisame Hoshigaki; ahora que lo pensaba se preguntaba ¿Cómo era capaz de mirarle a los ojos después de todo lo que había pasado? Y más aun después de todo lo que había soñado últimamente.

-Creí que Fugaku estaría aquí-dijo Kisame algo apenado-. Vaya, no me imagine que tú…

-Si, yo…yo tampoco-musito Itachi trabándose tanto verbal como mentalmente.

-Ha, y bien… ¿y que haces muchacho?-pregunto Kisame tomando una silla de ahí y agarrando asiento junto a él.

Itachi se quedo tieso, sintiendo una incomoda, incomoda sensación.

-Pues… Vine a traducir unos documentos para mi padre…

-¿Traducir? ¿Es ingles, verdad? Woow, y yo que apenas se hablar japonés, ja-dijo Kisame riendo-¿Qué otros idiomas sabes hablar eh?-pregunto interesado.

El joven Uchiha se quedo más atontado; le parecía tan rato como fascinante que una persona tan importante hablará de cosas tan sencillas.

-Hablo ingles, español, algo de francés y pues también algo de alemán… y p-pues obviamente verá que japonés…je-balbuceo el Uchiha sintiendo que se hundía en los nervios.

-Vaya eres un chico listo, supongo que has de ser uno de los primeros de tu clase ¿o me equivoco?-indago Kisame.

-Bueno… no… digo, si a veces si… me esfuerzo, es todo-respondió Itachi tratando de lucir calmado.

-Y dime ¿Qué te gusta hacer además de la escuela?

-¿Eh?

-Es que tengo la impresión de que solo te la pasas en casa y escuela-le explico Kisame-. Quiero pensar que tienes algunos pasatiempos: música, deportes, chicas, viajes o algo ¿no?

-La v-verdad… Me gusta pasear, creo-y de pronto recordó lo que más le gusta hacer de verdad-. Me gusta ir a algún café japonés tradicional de vez en cuando, si…

Kisame sonrió pronunciadamente.

-¿¡En serio! Ahora si me sorprendiste…

-¿Por… por que?-quiso saber Itachi.

-No te ofendas pero… Tienes gustos de un hombre mayor-le dijo Kisame.

-Oh si, ya me lo han dicho…-admitió el muchacho con timidez y entonces Itachi decidió preguntarle-¿Y a usted que tipo de actividades le atraen?

-¿A mi? Pues en lo personal me gusta más la acción, deportes en especial si es una playa, me gusta mucho el mar… Aunque ya me estoy volviendo viejo para seguir practicando esa clase de deportes pero creo que aún así lo sigo haciendo-dijo Kisame llevándose una mano al cabello.

-Eh… No creo…-se atrevió a opinar el joven Uchiha.

-¿Qué? ¡Jajaja! Cuando tengas los 31 años que yo tengo lo verás-soltó Kisame mirando al chico con algo de burla-. Oye por cierto quería preguntarte: ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu padre? ¿Ya no te ha…?

-No, no descuide, todo va bien-respondió el muchacho y sintió una punzada de simpatía al ver que se interesaba por sus inconvenientes.

Itachi miró a Kisame.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?-pregunto Kisame al notar que Itachi lo miraba mucho de reojo.

-¡No, claro que no…!-se asusto Itachi al pensar que lo había molestado. Itachi volteó a ver a su reloj y se dio cuenta de que tenía que seguir traduciendo esos documentos.

-Creo que me tengo que ir-dijo Kisame poniéndose de pie y antes de que saliera pregunto-. Oye ¿Qué harás después de salir de aquí?

Itachi sintió que el corazón le latía muy rápido.

-Uhm, nada… supongo que nada…-respondió Itachi suponiendo algo que ni siquiera tenía idea.

-¿No quieres ir por un trago?

Itachi no bebía ni de broma.

-Eh… Si, claro, je-respondió Itachi sonriendo débilmente.

-De acuerdo, llámame ¿si?

-Eh si…

Y ahí quedo el asunto.

* * *

**Bien, aquí termina el quinto capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado y las haya dejado enganchadas XD. Bueno y disculpen si tardo en la actualización, ya entre de nuevo a la preparatoria como ya dije…XD las AMO a todoas y todos que leen esta mierda.  
**

**¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA, GRACIAS POR LEER Y DEJEN COMENTARIOS, QUIERO OÍR SUS VOCES!**

**Atte. Levita Hatake**


	6. Bar, party n crash!

¡**Hola, Hi, Shalom! Hola bienvenidas al sexto episodio de esta cosa llamada: "El 1er amor limitado" (vaya nombre cursi pero más apropiado no encontré otro XD). Juro que si este fic llega a más de 50 reviews, bailaré en bolas y subiré el video a youtube XD no se crean solo me pondré a hacer un fanfic tan tonto y loco como que digo que será una parodia de algún cuento jajaja… ¿Saben algo? Todas las horas que "Velia" desperdicio mirando TV, programas y películas por fin han valido la pena XD, su mente atestada de imágenes y mensajes me sirve mucho para crear tonterías.**

**Bien ¿Qué más? Ah… ¡Feliz cumpleaños a Konan, Yahiko y Kabuto que cumplieron este domingo, que es cuando termine de escribir el capitulo! (Dato: "Velia" celebra los cumpleaños de los personajes que le agradan, viendo un episodio especial sobre ellos y haciendo un dibujo)**

**Oigan solo por curiosidad, NO es que vaya a tomar en cuenta sus sugerencia (no se lo tomen a mal) pero ¿Con quien les gustaría más que se quedará Konan? Yahiko o Nagato. La verdad Levita Hatake por lo general no toma consejos de otras personas, pero "Velia" muchas veces ha querido ceder ante esa política… Lo bueno que tengo más fuerte la voluntad que ella XD.**

**Levita Hatake, 95% mexicana 3% ninja de la aldea de la niebla 2% inmigrante ilegal en la aldea de la hoja.**

**Bien sin más estupideces, aquí tienen.**

**

* * *

**

_Kakuzu: "El dinero manda hasta el infierno"_

Hidan y Deidara se encontraban comiendo su desayuno de "WacDonald's".

-Ahora dime ¿Cómo le hiciste al final con lo del carro, hum?

-Eh…-no sabía que contestar-. Le di todo el dinero que conseguí.

-¿Y? ¿Te dejo en paz sin pagarle toda la cantidad exacta?

-Si, si, ya déjate de eso, ya paso….

-Si, claro, hum.

-Si bueno, en verdad me dejo nada más así, así que te puedes llevar ese dinero y devolvérselo a Itachi-dijo Hidan tomando un puñado de papas fritas.

-¿Cómo me voy a llevar el dinero? Tienes que liquidar esa deuda idiota, hum-espeto Deidara mientras agarraba su vaso de soda.

Hidan clavo su mirada violeta en la bolsa en donde venía la comida, estaba hundido en sus pensamientos (cosa que odiaba de corazón), ¿Qué haría…?

[En otra parte]

Itachi ya había terminado de traducir todo.

Una ansiedad nunca antes experimentada le invadía, provocándole una extraña, incomoda pero algo agradable sensación dentro de su abdomen… Recordó una frase que escucho una vez en "Los Simpson" cuando Hidan le sugería mirar el programa; era una frase del tal Homero: "¡Mi estomago esta lleno de mariposas vomitando!"

¿Se podría aplicar en esta situación? Esto que sentía crecer y aumentar en su ser ¿Seria eso lo que dijo "Homero"?

[Juzguen ustedes]

-¿Ya esta todo listo?-pregunto Fugaku con tono cortante al entrar a la estancia.

-Si, aquí están-e Itachi le tendió la carpeta con los documentos y en seguida dijo:-. Padre…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-El señor Hoshigaki me…

-Lo sé, vamos a salir junto con Yokubari-dijo Fugaku-. Aprovecharás para disculparte con él.

A Itachi se le bajaron todos los ánimos; sentía que las mariposas vomitando fueron aplastadas por una gran roca y sin embargo Itachi no dijo nada.

[Más tarde]

-Bien, esperemos a ver como nos va-dijo Yahiko al volver a casa.

-Yahiko, Otousan dijo que vendría o llamaría uno de esto días-musito Konan.

-Si, eso dijo. Pero tú sabes que puede estar ocupado-le dijo el chico-. Bien, tengo que lavar mi ropa, terminar una tarea y después quiero dormir un poco-y el pelirrojo se fue del lado de Konan.

Nagato ya tenía un buen aspecto físico, pero su mente y personalidad aun estaban flotando en un mar de emociones y confusión. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? Lo único que tenía planeado y decidido era la transferencia de escuela y nada más. Otra cosa que tenía que planear y llevar a cabo; buscar un empleo para amortiguar los gastos, no quería molestar más a Jiraiya… ¿Y después que haría?

-Oye Hidan, es raro que te pregunte esto pero ¿te sucede algo?-inquirió Deidara mirando a Hidan con una expresión ceñuda de concentración y algo de rencor.

-Eh…no, ¿¡Por que lo dices!

-Estas demasiado calmado, hum. Tú no eres así, deberías conocerte mejor tonto, hum-soltó el rubio.

-¡Pues es solo que me acabo de levantar hace rato y que apenas desayune!-se excuso Hidan volviendo al mismo semblante de siempre.

-Hum, como tu digas…

-Voy a orinar ahora vengo-anunció Hidan levantándose del sillón raido donde habían comido para dirigirse al baño.

Deidara se dedico a observar con detalle el hogar de Hidan: "Necesita una urgente limpieza, hum" pensó el rubio mirando despectivamente las basuritas y botes de soda encima de la TV.

Mientras tanto Hidan se disponía a hacer sus necesidades y cuando instintivamente volteó a ver su parte intima descubrió para su horror una anormalidad…

-¡POR JASHIN SAMA! ¿¡QUÉ MIERDA ES ESTO…!-bramo Hidan desde el baño.

Deidara se alarmo:

-¿Qué rayos te pasa, hum?

Hidan tenía sus ojos lo más abiertos posible para comprobar si era de verdad lo que observaba allá abajo. Una especie de secreción amarilla purulenta… En efecto era pus lo que salía de "ahí".

"No puede ser" pensó Hidan con rabia y temor.

-¿Qué tienes?-pregunto Deidara de nuevo desde la sala.

-Eh…-inventa algo rápido-, se me atoro la cremallera en los pinches hue…

-Ok, ok, ya entendí, hum.

Mierda, la pinche suerte no lo traía en su lista.

[En otra parte]

Itachi y Fugaku habían llegado a un especie de bar de negocios, había muchos empresarios discutiendo en sus mesas mientras tomaban un trago, otros hombres de traje jugaban domino y fumaban y parecían cerrar tratos importantes. Y ahí en una mesa estaban sentados Kisame Hoshigaki y Kakuzu Yokubari.

-Buenas tardes-saludaron casi todos al unisonó.

Y los Uchiha tomaron asiento. Kisame esbozo una discreta sonrisa mirando a Itachi con familiaridad mientras que Kakuzu escrudiñaba el rostro del joven Uchiha con cierta curiosidad, por su parte Itachi esquivaba las miradas de los adultos, incluso la de Kisame; el chico creía que al más mínimo contacto visual cercano con aquel hombre lo haría desvariar en un momento tan seriamente social para su padre.

Y el tiempo paso entre pequeños tragos y discusiones sobre esto y el otro…

-Kisame, Fugaku, ¿me permitirían unos instantes con ustedes?-un hombre de traje se había acercado a la mesa para poder hablar con los mencionados.

Y así Itachi y Kakuzu quedaron solos en la mesa. "Tendré que decirlo ahora" pensó Itachi sin dejar de tener la vista clavada en la mesa; aunque sabía perfectamente que Hidan tenía algo de culpa prácticamente por echar a perder el carro el chico Uchiha sentía cierta antipatía hacia ese hombre (tenía un mal presentimiento).

-Disculpe señor Yokubari-empezó Itachi-. Quisiera que aceptará mis disculpas por lo del incidente pasado, lamento mucho en verdad lo que paso-dijo clara y neutramente, casi como robot.

Kakuzu cruzo los brazos.

-Aunque el que debería pedir disculpas es tu amigo, aprecio tu gesto-contesto Kakuzu sin dejar de mirarlo-. Por cierto… ¿no lo has visto el día de últimamente?-pregunto.

-N-no… No, lo he podido ver desde ese día-contesto Itachi algo incomodo-. Verá usted, Hidan falto a la escuela desde ese entonces y no se ha encontrado en su casa, agregando de que el no usa ni una clase de teléfono o móvil, así que no había forma de comunicarme con él…-explico Itachi.

-Vaya…

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero me gustaría saber si el ya pago su deuda-pregunto Itachi sin mirarlo directo a los ojos.

Kakuzu dejo de entrecruzar los brazos y coloco sus manos sobre la mesa (su postura y semblante cambiaron significativamente, lucía como si quisiera ocultar algo) y contesto:

-No. Aún no-contesto Kakuzu secamente y de inmediato dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado.

Itachi se conmociono, ¿Qué rayos pasaba?

-Bien…-musito Itachi tratando de saber que pasaba en verdad.

Fugaku había vuelto a la mesa.

-Oh Fugaku quería hablarte-empezó a decir Kakuzu cambiando de tema y postura.

Itachi hizo un gesto de disculpa y se levanto y se dirigió (según) al tocador.

-Te ves como si tuvieras algo muy difícil que resolver-comento Kisame a su espalda antes de que el joven Uchiha entrará al tocador.

Las mariposas vomitando volvieron a Itachi.

[Vaya frase más bonita y romántica decidí agarrar]

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Kisame.

-Si, es solo que…

-¿Acaso es por que hablaste con Kakuzu? ¿Te dijo algo sobre tu amigo?

-La verdad no quería disculparme, aunque ya se que Hidan tuvo la culpa y…

-Ya, no tienes que decírmelo, es obvio que apoyas a tu amigo a pesar de eso, por eso no soportas ver a Kakuzu-dijo Kisame-. Pero ya que se le va a hacer…

-Me dijo que Hidan no le había pagado aún.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que…? Pero si le llevaste el dinero ¿no?

-Si, si pero… Por dios, no se que ha estado pasando: Hidan no aparece, aún esta endeudado y quien sabe que…

Kisame miró con preocupación al muchacho, se preguntaba como una persona tan joven podría tener esa clase de personalidad adulta que le hacía hundirse entre tanto estrés y demás cosas.

-Oye, como te lo había dicho, vamos por un trago-le dijo Kisame-. Sin Yokubari y tu padre estarás relajado, podrás sacarte todo lo que traes ahí adentro, lo necesitas…-continuo diciendo Kisame.

-¿Eh?-y sin embargo Itachi siguió a Kisame hacia la barra del bar, lo más alejado de la mesa y vista de Fugaku y Yokubari.

Kisame pidió un par de tragos y un pequeño plato de botanas.

-Ahora, respira profundo, toma un trago y relájate-le indico Kisame-. Un muchacho como tú debería vivir lo más ligeramente posible…

Itachi solo sintió como el licor le provocaba una cálida sensación en la garganta.

-Si…-musito Itachi. El muchacho de cabello negro parpadeo seguidamente.

-¿Ya estas mejor?-pregunto Kisame dándole una palmaditas en la espalda.

-Eh si… si, mucha gracias-dijo Itachi sintiendo como las mariposas vomitando subían y daban vueltas en su estomago, ahí estaba solo junto con el. ¿De que podían hablar?

-¿Y cuanto te falta para salir de la preparatoria?-pregunto Kisame interesado.

-Solo un poco, ya estoy a punto de salir-contesto Itachi sintiendo que un calorcito llegaba a sus orejas.

Y al menos el hielo se rompió poco a poco.

[En otra parte]

-Idiota, para la próxima ten más cuidado al bajarte el cierre, hum-dijo Deidara cuando Hidan había vuelto del baño.

-¡Cállate!-y entonces Hidan se puso a recoger las bolsas y envolturas de la comida.

-Oye ahora que estas haciendo eso, deberías limpiar un poco tu casa, hum-opino el rubio.

-Si, si, ya se-respondió Hidan irritado.

-Oye, ya me tengo que ir-anunció Deidara-. Tengo que ir a hacer un par de cosas, más tarde volveré junto con Itachi si es que puede venir, hum…-el rubio abrió la puerta y diciendo por ultimo:-. Oye en serio, cualquier cosa que te este pasando espero que la soluciones, tal vez te sientas más cómodo hablando con Itachi, hum-y sin más Deidara subió a su auto y se fue.

Hidan se quedo mirando al horizonte hasta que el carro rojo de Deidara se perdiera de su vista; que diferente pudo haber sido si no se le hubiera ocurrido querer romper el carro de Deidara aquel martes…

-Mierda…-murmuro Hidan recordando con miedo y rencor aquella estúpida anormalidad que había encontrado. Vaya forma tan grafica de evidencia de aquel suceso tan humillante. Maldecía millones de veces al idiota ese, deseando que se pudriera en toda su inmundicia...

Y las horas se fueron volando.

-¿Y que clase de música le gusta?-pregunto Itachi sintiéndose como en las nubes. El licor le había empezado a afectar, se denotaba ligeramente en sus ojos que miraban directamente a Kisame y aquel rubor que adornaba su cara.

-Me gusta cualquier clase de música, toda y toda y toda…-respondió Kisame con una risa y una abierta sonrisa-¿Y a ti…?-pregunto divertido.

Ambos parecían estar levemente afectados por el alcohol pero no demasiado como para decir que estaban ebrios.

-Ha, ¿a mi? Yo escucho rock clásico, pop rock, ehm… No se, en verdad puedo escuchar cualquier cosa… No se, últimamente he escuchado mucho "Coldplay"…

-Ah yo ayer, si ayer, bueno mejor digamos que recientemente he estado escuchando "AC/DC"…

-¿Le gusta el escándalo?-pregunto Itachi con un tonito de broma-. Ya me lo imagino cantando "Highway to Hell"…-y soltó una risita.

-¿Ah con que no crees que pueda cantarla eh…?-inquirió Kisame divirtiéndose con el reto, se puso de pie y cómicamente se puso como si pusiera tocando una guitarra y se puso a canturrear: "¡Highway to Hell…!".

Itachi miraba maravillado a ese hombre mientras que reía sin restricciones y sonreía como nunca en mucho tiempo, le parecía tan fuera de este mundo…

-¿Que tal amigo?-y Kisame había vuelto a su asiento.

La demás gente había mirado de reojo a Kisame y a Itachi; era raro mirar a alguien riéndose y haciendo bromas en ese lugar.

-Estuvo bien, bien, muy bien hecho…-respondió Itachi sin dejar de sentirse tan feliz y haciendo un gesto falso de aplauso.

-Jajaja, muchas gracias. Deberías ver cuando me pongo a imitar a los de "KISS"-dijo Kisame.

Itachi clavo sus bonitos ojos sobre Kisame. En estos momentos se le había olvidado que esos sentimientos, pensamientos y sensaciones eran incorrectos, solo quería seguir platicando y riendo junto a él… Al parecer al calor del ambiente, el licor y quien sabe que otra cosa habían hecho que su radar de moral y deber se apagaran por completo y su cuerpo se dejara llevar por el instinto.

-Espero un día poder ver eso-dijo Itachi y soltó una risa nada propia de él. Kisame ahora fue el que se le quedo mirando con una gran curiosidad.

-¿Sabes algo?-musito Kisame poniéndose más serio y tomando su vaso de cerveza-. Hace mucho que no hablaba con alguien de esta manera, no me había reído con nadie desde hace tiempo…

Itachi se conmociono, parpadeo seguidamente; entro en la cuenta de que el estaba en las mismas: No había charlado con alguien de una manera tan informal desde hace mucho tiempo y lo más importante; no había reído en un buen tiempo. Ahora sintió algo más fuerte e impactante que las mariposas vomitando.

-Yo… yo estoy igual…-respondió el muchacho con los ojos clavados en su copa de vino tinto.

Kisame sonrió afablemente aunque mirando con algo de tristeza a Itachi.

-Entonces esto en verdad es un evento digno de recordarse…-anuncio Kisame con felicidad alzo su vaso invitando a brindar al joven Uchiha. Itachi alzo su copa de vino y la choco suavemente contra el vaso de Kisame dando un pequeño sorbo después.

Itachi de nuevo volteó a mirar a Kisame pero esta vez de nuevo con su común mirada... Su mirada de todos los días… En sus ojos flotaba una tranquila y fría melancolía de hielo, esos ojos parecían haber sufrido ya muchas cosas y haber contemplado y dejado pasar muchos sucesos; Kisame lo noto. Itachi parecía haber vuelto a la realidad…

-Itachi, es hora de irnos-la voz de Fugaku a su espalda. Justo a tiempo, Itachi agradeció que no lo hubiera ido a buscar cuando estaba riéndose despreocupadamente.

-Si…-y el muchacho se levanto de su asiento.

-Hoshigaki, con permiso-dijo Fugaku-. Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego…-se despidió Itachi.

-Hasta luego-dijo Kisame igual y con un gesto con la mano derecha se despidió de Itachi.

[LUNES]

Deidara ya estaba en el salón de clases. Ahora ya no faltaría nunca más a clases. Sus azules ojos estaban mirando por la ventana… Se aparto un poco de cabello rubio de la cara y se puso a rayar su pupitre. Itachi llego.

Deidara se dio cuenta de que el Uchiha venía con una cara diferente, es decir, su semblante no era el mismo; parecía contento, como si algo genial le hubiera pasado.

-Buenos días-saludo Itachi.

-Buenos días, hum-respondió Deidara secamente-¿Dónde estabas ayer eh? Fui como 3 veces a tu casa, te marque al celular y nada.

-Eh, bueno, es que ayer tuve que ir al trabajo de mi padre, volví a casa muy tarde-contesto Itachi.

-Ok… Por cierto Hidan te manda saludos eh.

-¿¡Qué! ¿Ya viste a Hidan? ¿Cómo…?

-Ayer, pase a su casa y resulta que por fin lo halle, desayunamos y me conto que se la ha pasado trabajando día y noche para conseguir dinero…

-Me entere de que aún no había pagado la deuda, se supone que…

-Si, si ya se. El idiota no se dio cuenta de la nota que le dejamos, hum.

-No puede ser…

-Si, así que ahí tiene el dinero intacto. Hidan dice que no piensa pagarlo, que ya resolvió todo…

-Pero como…

-No se nada más-dijo Deidara-. Por cierto Hidan parecía esconder algo, lucía algo afectado, hum. Te recomiendo que vayas a verlo lo más pronto posible, estoy seguro de que a ti si te lo dirá, hum.

-Si…-y el semblante del Uchiha se oscureció un poco-¿Crees que hoy venga a clases?

-Quien sabe, hum.

Itachi tomo asiento y mientras sacaba su cuaderno se atrevió a decir:

-Me sorprende que hoy vinieras a clases temprano, ¿puedo preguntar por que?

-Solo ya me canse de eso, me di cuenta de que tenía que terminar bien la preparatoria-contesto el rubio con tono molesto.

-Bien, me parece muy buena decisión.

[Más tarde]

-Joven Uzumaki, ¿esta seguro de que desea cambiar de escuela?-pregunto Madara Uchiha mirando a Nagato con intriga.

-Si.

-¿Cuáles son sus razones?-pregunto el director, le había hecho tal pregunta como unas 3 veces antes.

-Ya no me siento cómodo en la escuela, además me mudaré, ya no sería fácil venir todos los días hasta aquí-respondió el pelirrojo con un tono casi muerto, parecía estar ahí a mucho pesar.

Madara Uchiha observo por unos momentos más al muchacho.

"Vaya que luce como un desamparado" pensó Madara.

-De acuerdo muchacho-y el director firmo unos papeles y sello uno que otro para finalmente dárselos a Nagato-. Aquí tienes.

-Muchas gracias, buenas tardes señor-y Nagato haciendo una reverencia se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir de ahí.

Nagato salió de la dirección con mucha prisa y con mucha discreción cruzo los pasillos y bajo las escaleras para que nadie conocido se topara con él… Y logro salir de la escuela justo como esperaba, pero mientras cruzaba el tramo de la escuela y la entrada principal alguien a lo lejos logro visualizarlo por una ventana:

-¡NAGATO!-exclamo Konan levantándose de su asiento. La chica abrió la ventana y gritando lo más fuerte que podía:-¡NAGATO! ¡NAGATO…!

Nagato volteó y miró como si fuera una aparición divina a Konan que lo llamaba desesperada desde arriba. Sintió como si le atravesaran el pecho dolorosamente y de nuevo le dio la espalda a Konan. Sus rodillas empezaron a temblar, sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer y sus dientes empezaron a morder su labio inferior con la intención de tener el coraje para poder seguir como si nada.

-¡Señorita Ikebana! ¡Regrese a su asiento!-reprendió la profesora y sin embargo la chica la ignoro por completo al igual que el resto de sus compañeros que también se acercaron a ver, de hecho varios salones se asomaron por la ventana para saber que ocurría.

Yahiko se levanto igualmente a pesar de que según él ya no volvería a preocuparse por Nagato, se dirigió a la ventana para verlo por fin después de tanto tiempo.

-¡NAGATO…! ¡POR FAVOR ESPERA!-grito la chica de cabello azul-¡POR FAVOR NAGATO…!

Nagato no sabía que hacer, no soportaba hacerle eso a Konan pero sabía que si volvía a caer ante esos sentimientos la cura y el dolor serían insoportables…

-¡NAGATO…! ¡ACTÚAS COMO UN COBARDE PERO SI AÚN ERES EL AMIGO QUE YO CONOCÍ ENFRENTARÁS LAS COSAS COMO SE DEBE…!-le grito Yahiko a todo pulmón.

Las palabras de Yahiko retumbaron en la cabeza de Nagato. Tenía toda la razón. Nagato siguió su camino y se fue de la escuela. Konan había empezado a derramar un par de lágrimas, salió del salón de clases mientras que Yahiko volvió a su pupitre con una expresión de coraje y firmeza, sin embargo sus ojos cafés no pudieron disimular la tristeza que sentía en el interior.

-Todos vuelvan a sus asientos-ordeno la maestra con un tono algo afectado. De hecho todos se habían quedado impactados por tal escena-. Señor Ame, puede salir si…

-No gracias-le corto Yahiko dándole a entender que no se había ablandado ni nada por estilo.

[En otra parte]

-Maldita sea…maldita sea….maldita…-decía Hidan sin parar. Sentía un miedo increíble, un miedo y una ansiedad que no había sentido desde que era un niño. Tenía que borrarse aquellas imágenes, aquella sensación de suciedad y placer, quería quitarse ese maldito recuerdo de humillación… Pero solo recordaba lo que había visto salir de su pene esta mañana y…-¡MALDITA SEA…!

Tenía que ir al puto médico y ver que era lo que le ocurría. Pero a la vez su estúpido instinto y su miedo le decían que escondiera aquella evidencia de tal asquerosidad; no quería que nadie se enterara…

"De seguro es solo una pinche infección" pensó Hidan planeando ir a la farmacia para comprar unos antibióticos.

-Profesora…

-¿Si joven Mingei?

-¿Me permite ir al tocador, hum?-pregunto Deidara.

-Claro.

Deidara se levanto de su pupitre y salió del salón. Camino sin prisa, cruzo un pasillo vacío y cuando ya estaba apunto de entro al baño se topo con la persona a la que menos quería ver…

-Sasori…-musito Deidara mirándolo fijamente.

-Deidara…-Sasori le correspondía aquella mirada fija y profunda.

Deidara se acerco lentamente hacia el otro sin quitarle la vista de encima. Sasori quería retroceder pero no pudo. Un paso más y… Sasori se tambaleo al recibir un golpe en la cara que hizo mover su quijada en gran parte.

-Eres el imbécil más grande que pude haber conocido, espero que lo hayas disfrutado por que nunca volverás a tener a alguien como yo…-dijo Deidara entre cortadamente mirando con rabia al pelirrojo.

Sasori solo recobro su postura y llevo una mano a donde había llegado el golpe.

-No entiendes nada…

-¡Pues como voy a entender su maldita forma de pensar, hum!-se exaspero el rubio-. Siempre, siempre soporte todo: cuando me ignorabas, cuando me evitabas, cuando criticabas mi opinión, criticabas casi cualquier cosa que yo hacía… Incluso soporte tu maldito mecanismo de cruda sinceridad, soportaba que me dijeras en la cara cuando no deseabas verme simplemente cuando no se te antojaba…

Sasori miraba vacíamente al joven rubio.

-Y ahora por fin me di cuenta de lo estúpido que fui, solo eres un gran idiota que buscaba divertirse un rato…-terció Deidara con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Sasori simplemente miro fríamente al muchacho:

-Tú mismo dijiste que las mejores cosas de la vida son las que se disfrutan fugazmente-dijo cínicamente Sasori.

Deidara abrió los ojos de un golpe y su furia y enojo crecieron más… Sintió que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos. De nuevo otro golpe fue dirigido a Sasori, esta vez rompiéndole el labio inferior.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO…!-exclamo Deidara y el muchacho salió de ahí.

Sasori se observo en el espejo, reviso los golpes: su labio inferior donde un hilo de sangre corría hacia la barbilla donde a unos cuantos centímetros se hallaba un moretón. Sus ojos color miel llevaban una mísera expresión de culpabilidad.

Deidara llego hacia otro pasillo vacío y se detuvo contra una pared desplomándose lentamente hacia el suelo. Sus manos estaban enterradas en su cabello a causa de la rabia que sentía. Sollozaba mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos que no dejaban de llorar…

Y cuando se tranquilizo un poco alguien le toco el hombro:

-¿Estas bien amigo?

Era el muchacho de la mascara naranja ¿Qué traía ese tipo loco con él?

-¡CLARO QUE NO ESTOY BIEN, HUM!-le contesto Deidara.

-¿Y por que?

-¡QUE TE IMPORTA! ¡Déjame en paz…!

-Hmm… ¡OYE CUANDO ESTOY TRISTE YO COMO DULCES!-y de pronto saco de su bolsillo del pantalón unos chocolates-¡Toma te los regalo, si los comes ya no te sentirás triste!

-¿Eh?

-¡No es bueno que estés llorando…!

-¡Te dije que me dejarás!

-¡Es que te ves más guapo cuando sonríes que cuando lloras! ¿Lo sabes?

Deidara se quedo quieto mirando con intriga a ese misterioso ser.

-¡BUENO BYE BYE…!

Deidara solo pudo quedarse observando a tal tipo.

[Hora de salida]

Itachi estaba guardando sus libros preguntándose en donde se había metido Deidara, ahorita sacaría su celular para marcarle…

-No me contesta-e Itachi prosiguió a irse directo hacia la casa de Hidan llevándose la mochila de Deidara consigo.

Todos los alumnos salían rápidamente. Itachi se encontró con Yahiko y Konan, se acerco a ellos.

-Buenas tardes Yahiko-saludo Itachi.

-Hola Itachi…

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-Eh no. Oye por lo de la salida de la otra vez no te preocupes…

-Eso es lo que me gustaría decirte, no pude por que estabas castigado, pero ahora ya estoy libre, si aun quieren salir…

-Claro, ¿te parece bien el sábado?-propuso Yahiko.

-Si, por supuesto. Bueno me tengo que ir, hasta luego.

-Si, hasta luego, cuídate-e Itachi se fue.

Itachi fue a toda prisa hacia la casa de Hidan… TOC TOC.

-¡Hidan, soy yo Itachi…!

"Itachi…" y Hidan se levanto de su cama y rápido fue a abrir la puerta.

-¡Itachi! Pasa, pasa…

-¿Dónde has estado? ¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué no has ido a pagar lo del auto…?

-Ya, ya Itachi-soltó Hidan-. Estoy bien, no he estado en casa por que trabaje día y noche y por que simplemente el caso se dejo así…

-Hidan, ayer salí junto con mi padre y tuve que ver al señor Yokubari…

-¡¿QUÉ!

-El me dijo que aún no le habías pagado-le dijo Itachi.

-¡MALDITO BASTARDO…!

-Hidan ¿pero que paso? ¿Le pagaste si o no? Dime que paso en verdad por favor…-Itachi clavo sus singulares ojos en los ojos violetas de su amigo.

-Ok… Al menos a ti te lo podré contar sin temer a que sueltes la boca-musito Hidan mientras que su semblante se oscurecía.

Itachi noto que su amigo no era el mismo de siempre.

-Ven, pasa a mi cuarto, el sillón esta lleno de basura-indico Hidan.

Deidara llegaba a su casa, ordeno a sus guardias que nadie lo molestara incluso sus padres. El rubio se tiro sobre su cama.

-Konan ya…-Yahiko y ella habían llegado a casa.

-Yahiko, en serio, no tengo ánimos…-y la chica se fue directo a su cuarto.

Nagato llego a su habitación de hotel. Dejo los papeles sobre el pequeño escritorio que había ahí y tomo asiento en su cama. Sus ojos se veían cansados de llorar; tenía ese dolor agudo que le había causado al ver a Konan afectada por su culpa… ¿Le haría caso a las palabras de Yahiko? O simplemente lo ignoraría… Como si no tuviera ya suficientes cosas en que pensar…

Hidan e Itachi ya se encontraban en la habitación del primero; Hidan tomaba todo el valor que podía, no quería que nadie se enterara pero ese nudo en la garganta le pedía a gritos que sacara todo ese pesar que le oprimía las entrañas.

-Bien… Empezaré de una maldita vez…-Hidan se recostó sobre la cama mientras que Itachi se mantenía en la orilla de esta-. El viernes en la noche en cuanto salí de trabajar fui a eso de pagar el maldito carro, me citaron en un hotel.

Itachi miraba con atención a su amigo preguntándose que podría ser aquello que le causaba tanta molestia.

-Fui, llegue y subí hacia la jodida habitación donde estaba él… Entre. Ahí estaba el idiota esperándome… Yo le dije que solo había conseguido el dinero que obtuve por los días que trabaje. Entonces nos pusimos gritar y de pronto el idiota me empujo hacia el suelo, me tenía completamente agazapado…

-¿Qué…?

-Y después de eso el idiota me llevo a su cuarto, cerró con llave y…-Hidan lanzo un grito tapándose la cara con las manos-. Me ato las manos con unas esposas y empezó a desvestirme… ¡POR JASHIN SAMA! ¡GRITE Y GRITE, LUCHE A GOLPES, ME SACUDÍA COMO PUDE INCLUSO MORDÍ PERO…!-y su voz pareció quebrarse-¡ME AZOTABA CONTRA LA PUERTA Y AÚN ASÍ…! ¡ME VIOLO, ME VIOLO COMO SI FUERA UNA NIÑITA INDEFENSA…! ¡EL PUTO MARICA LO TENÍA TODO PLANEADO…! ¡DIJO QUE ERA LA MALDITA FORMA DE PAGARLE…!

Itachi no podía creerlo, sus ojos estaban tan abiertos a causa el asombro.

-¡NO…! No… no… puedo estar en paz… ¡ME SIENTO COMO MIERDA, ITACHI…!-grito desesperado mientras enterraba sus uñas en sus muslos.

-Hidan…

-¡ESPERO QUE SE PUDRA EN EL INFIERNO, QUE SE PUDRA Y SE AHOGUE EN SU PROPIA MIERDA…!-maldijo Hidan con un enojo indescriptible, sus ojos reflejaban todo el odio puro que le tenía.

Itachi miró con tristeza a su amigo; la verdad no tenía ni idea de que decirle.

-Hidan…-e Itachi decidió incorporar a Hidan y darle un fuerte abrazo, por que no sabía exactamente que hacer ni decir (eso era lo que recordó que hacían las personas comúnmente cuando ese suceso ocurría)-. Todo estará bien, cuenta conmigo….

[En otra parte]

-El hijo de Uchiha parece un buen candidato para tomar el lugar de Fugaku para cuando este se retire ¿no es así?-pregunto Kakuzu con un tono de voz formal y despreocupado.

-Eh pues la verdad no se si Fugaku se vaya a retirar, pero si puedo decir que es un muchacho inteligente-contesto Kisame.

El par de hombres de negocios se encontraba almorzando en un restaurante.

-¿Ah si? Parece que lo conoces muy bien-observo Kakuzu con un deje de intriga mientras se servía más vino-. Te la pasaste hablando toda la tarde de ayer hablando con él…

-Si, verás el muchacho no es un adolescente despreocupado como te darás cuenta, esa tarde estaba muy estresado aunque no lo creas, así que decidí invitarlo un trago lejos de la tensión que le provocaba estar todo el tiempo a la sombra de su padre…

-¿En serio?

-No le digas a Fugaku, pero a veces es muy estricto con él.

-Vaya...

-Así que por eso me la pase hablando con el chico, se estaba desahogando de toda la presión… -dijo Kisame cortando un poco de su filete.

-Oh que bien.

-Oye y hablando de eso me acorde… ¿Ya arreglaste el asunto de tu auto?

-Eh si… Ya lo resolví-respondió Kakuzu con tono cortante.

-Oh me alegro…

"¿Qué rayos te esta pasando Kakuzu? ¿Estará mintiendo todavía…?"Pensó Kisame mirando a Kakuzu de reojo.

[Ya en la noche, como a eso de las 7:00pm]

Itachi ya estaba en su casa. No se podía quitar de la cabeza lo que le había pasado a Hidan. Había terminado de hacer su tarea.

Y de pronto su celular sonó.

-Hola-contesto Itachi.

-Itachi ¿puedes salir, hum?

-Deidara, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Por qué te fuiste…?

-Luego te explico. Oye necesito ir a tomar un trago, quiero salir un rato ¿si puedes salir?

-Eh ¿ahora? Bien creo que… Voy a preguntar ¿si?

-De acuerdo, pasaré a tu casa en unos 15 minutos ¿ok? y después iremos por Hidan, hum-y colgó. Itachi nunca había salido de noche y a decir verdad (aunque fuera una salida de desahogo emocional) le emocionaba demasiado la idea, quería salir a lo que sus compañeros de preparatoria llamaban ir "a tirar barra" "ir a dar rol" o "vámonos de antro".

[Unos momentos después]

-¿Qué? ¿Es en serio?

-Mi amigo vendrá por mí en su auto, si es que me lo permites…-contesto Itachi a su padre.

Fugaku se puso pensativo; ¿dejaría salir a su hijo mayor ir de paseo nocturno con sus amigos cuando mañana habría escuela? Itachi personalmente esperaba con todas las ganas del mundo que le dieran el permiso pero su cabeza le decía desanimadamente: "claro que no te van a dejar salir de noche tonto".

-¿A que hora volverás?-inquirió el mayor.

-La verdad no lo sé. Sería mejor que tú me indicarás a que hora quieres que vuelva a casa-le dijo Itachi con el rostro iluminado.

-Hmm… Te quiero aquí a más tardar a las 12:00 ¿de acuerdo?-le dicto Fugaku.

-Si, muchas gracias-e Itachi se fue a preparar.

-¡Itachi! ¿Por qué estas vestido así?-pregunto Sasuke mirando asombrado a su hermano que iba con unos jeans deslavados y algo ajustados y una camisa también algo entallada color rojo con botones negros y unos zapatos de igual color. Su cuerpo emanaba un elegante y profundo aroma y su cabello estaba perfectamente atado.

-Ah voy a salir un rato con mis amigos-respondió Itachi algo incomodo al ver que su hermano lo miraba anonadado al ver el "look" que se había hecho para salir-¿me veo mal?

-Ah no, claro que no, es que es raro verte así hermano-contesto Sasuke.

-Oh bueno…

Y sonó el claxon de un auto. Mikoto Uchiha abrió la puerta.

-Itachi, te busca tu amigo…-llamo la madre de la familia.

-Si madre, ahí voy. Bien Sasuke, nos vemos al rato-se despidió Itachi con una sonrisa.

El pequeño Sasuke miró como su hermano bajo las escaleras presuroso a salir…

-¿Vas a salir Itachi?-pregunto Mikoto mirando a su hijo mayor sorprendida.

-Eh si, ¿puedo verdad madre?-pregunto algo apenado al notar que no le había preguntado a su madre.

-Por mi esta bien hijo pero ¿tu papa que dijo?

-Me dio permiso hasta las 12:00pm-le dijo Itachi.

-De acuerdo, cuídate mucho hijo-y Mikoto Uchiha le dio un suave abrazo.

Itachi salió de su casa y miró el reluciente carro rojo de Deidara esperándolo.

-Buenas noches-dijo Itachi abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

-Hola. Vaya que cambio, hum-observo Deidara al ver a su amigo-. Vamos sube…

[Unos minutos después]

-Bien, ve a decirle a Hidan…-indico Deidara llegando a la casa del mencionado.

-Oye Deidara…-balbuceo Itachi hasta ahorita pensando en si Hidan estaría dispuesto a salir.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Eh… Nada…-y el Uchiha se bajo del carro.

Itachi toco la puerta. Hidan abrió, solo traía puesto sus boxers; parecía que había estado durmiendo.

-¡POR JASHIN! ¡¿ITACHI, ERES TÚ?-exclamo Hidan con los ojos como platos.

-Si…

-¿Y que haces aquí vestido así?

-Deidara y yo venimos por ti para salir un rato-le explico Itachi Uchiha.

-¿Salir?-se extraño Hidan.

-Si, verás Deidara se siente algo desanimado y quiso distraerse un rato, pensaba en que tal vez podría ser bueno para ti despejarte un poco-dijo Itachi con un expresión de preocupación.

Hidan se quedo perplejo ¿salir un rato o quedarse ahí recordando…?

-Solo espérame ¡AHORITA SALGO EN BREVE!-exclamo Hidan corriendo hacia su cuarto.

[Unos 5 minutitos después]

-Vaya ahora los 2 están irreconocibles, hum-menciono Deidara al ver a Hidan subir a su auto-¿Te sientes mejor, Hidan?

-¡Yo no tenía nada niñito rubio!-terció Hidan molesto y obviamente negando su propio problema.

-Si como digas…-y arranco a toda velocidad.

[20 minutos después]

-Bien primera parada-y el trío llego a un antro llamado "Ice".

Deidara, Hidan e Itachi bajaron del automóvil y se dirigieron a la entrada donde un sinfín de gente se amontonaba pidiendo que la dejaran pasar. Itachi observaba todo con detalle, le parecía tan raro como genial…

-Somos 3-indico Deidara en voz alta a un hombre fornido que parecía ser el guardia-. Vamos, rápido entren, hum.

[30 minutos después]

-¿Vamos a seguir hablando de la escuela o vamos a bailar, hum?-inquirió Deidara molesto mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Hidan lo siguió pero Itachi se quedo sentado.

-¿Qué pasa, no vienes o que?

-Yo no… No se bailar…-respondió Itachi.

-¡Ay por Jashin sama!

-Mira niño, no venimos hasta acá y no te cambiaste el look de "niño bueno" solo para que salgas con la idiotez de: "No se bailar", hum-tercio Deidara cruzando sus brazos

-Bien…-e Itachi se resigno a levantarse e intentar moverse a como veía a los otros. Ahí poco a poco se empezó a mover al ritmo de la música electro pop que tocaban mientras no dejaba de observar las diversas luces y efectos que adornaban el lugar.

-¡HAHAHA! ¡HEY DEI-CHAN! ¿¡NO TRAES UNA CÁMARA PARA GRABARLO?-pregunto Hidan en voz alta sin dejar de bailar y reírse de los movimientos de Itachi.

-¡Ha, espera, déjame saco el celular, hum!

-¡Oigan!-replico Itachi-. Yo nunca había ido a un antro y mucho menos bailado esta clase de música-se excuso el muchacho.

-¡OK, OK…!

-¡TU TRANQUILO, ALGÚN DÍA APRENDERÁS A BAILAR…!

[1 hora después]

-¿Les parece que vayamos a otro lado, hum?-propuso Deidara terminándose su bebida.

-¡Yo digo que si, ya me aburrió este lugar!-dijo Hidan animado, parece que se le habían olvidado todos sus problemas.

-Como ustedes quieran…

[10 minutos después]

-¡Hey Dei chan vayamos a los juegos…!-sugirió Hidan mientras andaban en el carro buscando a donde llegar.

-¿¡QUE!

-¡TE RETO A QUE NO PASAS UNA CANCIÓN EN TODAS SUS DIFICULTADES EN EL DDR!-le dijo Hidan.

-Claro que puedo pasar eso, es muy fácil, hum.

-¡ENTONCES VAMOS…!

-¿Creen que los juegos estén abiertos?-pregunto Itachi.

-Claro, los cierran como en un par de horas más sino es que más tarde-respondió Hidan-. Me acuerdo cuando me la pinteaba en secundaria e iba a jugar "King of Fighters", ¡TODOS ME LA PELABAN…!

-¡No seas vulgar Hidan!-reprendió Deidara-¿Sabes lo estúpido y corriente que te escuchas diciendo esa clase de palabras, hum?

-¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! ¡Así es como debería hablar el mundo y no con palabras sofisticadas e hipócritas!-dijo Hidan.

-Si claro, hum...

Y fueron a los juegos. Se estuvieron ahí como una hora aproximadamente. Después fueron a otro antro y luego estuvieron paseando por el centro de la ciudad visualizando los cientos de anuncios luminosos que adornaban la ciudad.

-Tengo hambre…-musito Hidan.

-Vayamos por una hamburguesa, hum.

-Oigan ¿se sienten bien?-pregunto Itachi mirando que el par ya estaba algo aturdido y cansado.

-¡Claro que estoy bien, hum!

-¡SI, POR JASHIN SAMA! ¡NO BEBÍ NI LA MITAD QUE ME DEBÍ HABER TOMADO…!-respondió Hidan pero para su mala suerte se le ocurrió empezar con un hipo.

-Bien, si lo dicen… Vamos a comer-les dijo Itachi.

[Cuando ya estaban ahí, habían ordenado estaban en una de esas mesas al aire libre]

-La vida… la vida es una mierda…-musito Hidan tomando una papita.

-Dímelo a mi, hum-intervino Deidara.

[¿Se nota que bebieron y tenían problemas emocionales?]

-¡¿Y A TI QUE CHINGADOS TE PASO?-inquirió Hidan.

-¡¿Qué me paso a mi? ¡LO TRISTE ES QUE NO ME PASO, SIMPLEMENTE ME IGNORARON COMO SI NO EXISTIERA…!-exclamo Deidara tomando su vaso de soda mientras ponía su frente sobre la mesa.

-¿Eh…?

-¡La persona a la que le entregue todo mi ser, le di mi corazón y todo lo que podía darle…! ¿¡Y PARA QUE…! Para… para que solo me dejara cuando ya lo dejara harto…-dijo el muchacho de cabello rubio con la voz quebrada.

Itachi solo podía observar con total asombro ante las declaraciones que sus amigos estaban a punto de hacer.

-¿¡Que dices…!-inquirió Hidan.

-¡Ese maldito bastardo solo me quería para un rato, me uso como si fuera una estúpida marioneta de su colección…!-continuo diciendo Deidara sintiéndose más enojado y miserable.

Hidan se recargo sobre él torpemente.

-¿¡Quién fue el bastardo que te uso…!-pregunto Hidan violentamente.

-¡No importa ya…!

-Te abandonaron como mierda eh…-musito Hidan con los ojos llenos de recuerdos tristes-. Yo se, perfectamente se como se siente…

Deidara había empezado a llorar.

-¡DEJA DE LLORAR! ¡TÚ ERES CHINGÓN…! ¿¡NO ES ASÍ ITACHI!

-¡Si!-respondió Itachi nervioso.

-¡ESO MI PINCHE RUBIO, ARRIBA! ¡NO ES ALGO POR LO QUE DEBAS LLORAR MARICA, LEVÁNTATE QUE TODAVÍA PUEDES SALVAR TU PINCHE ORGULLO…!

-¡¿Y A TI QUE TE PASO? ¿¡AHORA ME VAS A DECIR QUE TRAES METIDO?-pregunto Deidara levantando su rostro.

-¡¿Qué!

-¡Si tanto me dices que esto y el otro de que no debo llorar y eso…! ¿¡QUE COSA PUDO SER MÁS GRAVE QUE LO QUE ME PASO A MI!-inquirió el rubio mirándolo con los ojos rojos y cansados.

-¡¿AH CON QUE TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE SOLO TÚ ERES EL QUE PUEDE SUFRIR!-le grito Hidan-¡Abre tus malditos ojos al mundo! ¡El mundo ya una completa mierda, repleta de gente imbécil que solo busca aprovecharse de otra, que si lo se…! ¡TODO EL MUNDO SUFRE…!-y de pronto los ojos de Hidan se empezaron a humedecer.

-Hidan…-y entonces Itachi se acerco a él.

-¿Qué, que te pasa eh?-pregunto Deidara.

-¡SOLO DESEO QUE LA PINCHE GENTE CON AMBICIÓN Y DINERO DEJARÁN DE EXISTIR! ¡SOLO ESO…!-exclamo Hidan-. Los odio… los odio… lo odio…lo odio…lo odio… ¡LO ODIO…!

-¡¿A quien odias, hum!-pregunto Deidara desesperado apenas pudiendo enfocar su vista sobre Hidan. Ya se encontraba lo suficientemente ebrio para no despertar para la escuela mañana.

-¡AL PENDEJO QUE ME COGIÓ A LA FUERZA...! ¡A ESE PENDEJO!-grito Hidan enterrándose las uñas en la cabeza.

Deidara apenas pudo captar las palabras.

-¿Qué…? ¿Acaso dices que…?

-¡YA CÁLLATE…!-le corto Hidan.

-¡CÁLMENSE LOS 2!-exclamo Itachi de pronto-. Van a terminar de comer, dejaran de hablar y nos iremos directo a casa…

Y terminaron de comer y cuando iban saliendo de ese lugar se toparon con una botarga de una famosa farmacia del país.

-¡Hey tú…!-llamo Hidan arrastrando las palabras debido a su embriaguez.

-¡Hidan, no hables por favor!-le dijo Itachi que llevaba a Deidara y a Hidan vigilados tomados del brazo-¡Hidan, vuelve aquí!-Hidan se había soltado del brazo de Itachi para ir con la dichosa botarga para propinarle una patada por detrás.

-¡Wiii…! ¡¿VISTE ITACHI! ¡LE DI…!-exclamo Hidan chiflando y vitoreando.

La botarga cayó al piso y de inmediato se puso a gritar por ayuda.

-¡ITACHI CORRE…!-indico Hidan empezando a correr.

Itachi llevaba a Deidara como podía y Hidan apenas podía correr con equilibrio.

-¡¿Dónde dejamos el carro!-grito Hidan apenas pudiendo visualizar su camino.

-¡Por allá…!-y por fin llegaron al carro.

-Yo… yo conduzco, hum-murmuro Deidara.

-Claro que no, dame las llaves-le dijo Itachi.

-Están en mi bolsillo en mi pantalón, hum… ¡Hey! No solo por que ya no estoy saliendo con Sasori significa que puedas toquetearme ahí eh Itachi…-balbuceo Deidara con una sonrisa ebria.

-Ya estarás bien Deidara…-dijo Itachi ignorando el comentario y prendiendo el auto.

-¿Sasori…? Ese nombre… ¿No es el maldito profesor pelirrojo con cara de vieja que nos daba historia en la escuela, eh Itachi?

-Si, creo que es el mismo-respondió Itachi algo estresado-. Ahora por favor siéntense bien y mantengan silencio…-y de pronto Itachi miro por el espejo retrovisor que los hombres de la farmacia de la botarga lo habían seguido y estaban a pasos de llegar a ellos entonces el muchacho no supo más que hacer que arrancar de una vez a toda velocidad y entonces:-¡MALDITA SEA!-maldijo con todo el coraje que sintió en ese momento.

Itachi había chocado fuertemente contra un carro, dejando toda la parte de atrás aplastada. Ahora si estaba en problemas: Estaba apunto de enfrentar a un par de encargados de farmacia furiosos que de seguro traían consigo los deseos de detenerlos y además una segura demanda por choque. Itachi no solo pudo más que recargar su frente contra el volante y ver que pasaba.

* * *

**Bien aquí termina este capitulo, espero que les haya dejado prendidas para el siguiente XD. ¿Qué pasara? Pues no se pierdan el próximo episodio (por que realmente necesito la audiencia) XD. Levita Hatake viviendo en vivo y en directo por internet, fanfiction y tu mente. Ah y no se preocupen por sus personajes, estarán bien… jeje X3.**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER, HASTA LA PRÓXIMA Y DEJEN SUS OPINIONES!**

**Atte. Levita Hatake**


	7. Encuentro

**Hola, Shalom! Como estan? Espero que bien, bueno aqui esta el septimo capitulo de esta cosa, bueno fic. Disculpen la tardanza pero es que entre la escuela y el servicio social en las tardes me absorben el tiempo como al mas mero estilo Madara Uchiha cuando se desaparece... DX**

**OPk, este capi en mi opinion debio estar mas largo para ir avanzando pero a falta de tiempo lo deje asi. No se preocupen chicas, todos sus personajes estaran bien al final, bueno eso esperemos XD. Ah Hidan es mi personaje favorito aqui, su historia es tan profunda, divertida, triste y emocionante, simplemente le meti mi alma a ese muchacho. Sin mas estupideces aqui tienen.**

**P.D.: UN DÍA LA PAZ LLEGARA AL MUNDO ENTERO, YA ESTOY HARTA DE TANTO DESASTRE EN EL MUNDO... CREO QUE VOY A SEGUIR A YAHIKO CON SU META... A TODAS LAS NACIONES, MENTAL TANTO COMO FÍSICAMENTE. QUE LA NACIÓN JAPONESA LOGRE SUPERAR EL GRAN IMPACTO QUE SUFRIÓ... **

**

* * *

**

_Sasori: "Deberías dejar atrás tus sentimientos…"_

-Maldita sea…

Ahora los empleados de la farmacia y el dueño del carro chocado golpeaban el parabrisas demandando que Itachi bajara del vehículo.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué paso Itachi? Hum…

-¿Están bien?-pregunto Itachi a sus amigos antes de salir del carro.

-Eh no podría sentirme peor-menciono Hidan tirado sobre el asiento trasero.

Y entonces Itachi decidió bajar de una vez del carro.

-¿¡Que estabas pensando muchacho! ¡Mira el golpe que le hiciste a mi carro!

-Lo siento mucho señor…

-¡Sentirlo no bastara!

-¡Usted! ¿¡En donde esta su amigo?-inquirieron los encargados de la farmacia-¡El que tumbo a la botarga…!

-Vera usted, el no estaba en su sano juicio, el NO se encuentra en buenas condiciones-explico Itachi desesperándose.

-¡¿Qué pedo traes Itachi, eh! ¡Por Jashin sama…! ¡¿Dónde dejaron a la maldita botarga!-pregunto Hidan sacando la cabeza por la ventana.

-¡Hidan!-le grito Itachi.

-¡Hey Itachi vámonos ya, hum!-grito Deidara poniéndose detrás del volante.

-¡Es el! ¡Llama a la policía!-dijo uno de los empleados de la farmacia cuando habían mirado a Hidan.

Y para colmo también el dueño del carro estaba llamándole a la policía; ¿ahora que harían?

[9 minutos después]

Los policías llegaron a la escena del crimen y las cosas empeoraron cuando comprobaron que Hidan y Deidara venían ebrios (uno más que el otro) y para colmo con una actitud nada segura (Deidara había querido prender el carro y huir apenas logrando hablar).

-Jóvenes, quedan detenidos, por romper con el orden publico, choque contra un vehículo y por tratar conducir en estado alcoholizado-explico uno de los oficiales a los 3 muchachos.

-¿¡QUE! ¡LLÉVEME A LA PINCHE CÁRCEL SI SE ATREVE…!-grito Hidan bajándose del carro.

-¡Hidan, cállate!-le llamo la atención Itachi Uchiha poniéndose cada vez más tenso.

-¡Joven baje del auto!-ordeno uno de los policías a Deidara que aún estaba delante del volante.

-¡Este es mi carro, hum!-bramo Deidara, era el que venía más afectado por el alcohol.

-Ya bájate de una vez-le dijo Itachi.

[30 minutos después]

Itachi, Deidara y Hidan se encontraban detrás de las rejas color negro. Itachi estaba sentado en una fría banca mientras que Deidara estaba acostado sobre su regazo (aún estaba ebrio, ya había vomitado en una esquina de la estancia donde estaban "encerrados") y por ultimo Hidan estaba sentado en el piso a un lado de Itachi con la cabeza entre las piernas flexionadas, parecía que su ebriedad se había ido y le había llegado muy rápido la resaca.

-Me puse a pensar en ese estúpido cuento de la liebre y la tortuga-dijo de pronto Hidan (se nota que andaba en otro mundo)-. Me di cuenta de que la moraleja de la historia es: Las tortugas son unas malditas mentirosas, estafadoras y tramposas… ¡Ah y Blanca nieves era una puta webona! Nunca limpiaba nada, todo lo hacían los jodidos animalitos…

-Nunca debí salir de mi casa…-musito Itachi con la vista clavada en el gris suelo ignorando las incoherencias que Hidan se puso a decir.

-Y yo nunca debí haber agarrado esa pinche escoba para desahogarme-dijo Hidan golpeándose la frente.

-Lo que no debiste hacer es haber golpeado a esa botarga-murmuro Itachi.

-Es simplemente irresistible…-dijo Hidan.

-¿No crees que deberías empezar a actuar con más responsabilidad? Pudiste haber herido en verdad a ese hombre…

Hidan guardo silencio.

-Hidan, no necesitas comportarte así para…-siguió Itachi.

-Ya déjame Itachi…

De pronto uno de los guardias se acerco a la reja para decirles:

-Tienen derecho a una llamada, cada uno.

-¿Una llamada? ¿Cada uno?-musito Itachi. El muchacho se puso a pensar en que le serviría eso: No podía llamar a su padre ni de broma, nunca más lo dejaría salir ni le dirigiría la palabra ni le trataría de un modo agradable en mucho, mucho tiempo-. Oye Deidara, hey Deidara ¿vas a llamar a tus padres?

-Eh…Hum…Eh…-balbuceo el rubio.

-¿Traes tu celular?-pregunto Itachi para ver el numero de los padres de Deidara y al no recibir respuesta de su amigo se propuso a buscarlo por si mismo en los bolsillos del pantalón de Deidara, pero para mala suerte no había ni un celular-. Ahora que haremos…

-Yo no tengo a nadie que llamar-dijo Hidan molesto.

-No…-musito Itachi totalmente hundido en la angustia.

-Si, nos quedaremos aquí hasta que se les antoje dejarnos ir…-murmuro Hidan haciendo una sonrisa de resignación.

-No Hidan, tenemos que salir de aquí, no podemos…

-Yo me he quedado aquí ya varias veces, que me importaría quedarme a vivir aquí-soltó Hidan.

-No hables de esa manera…

-¡¿Y entonces que! ¡Solo somos 3 muchachos estúpidos, ebrios y sin dinero y sin nadie más con quien contar…! ¿¡Que esperas Itachi! ¡¿Un milagro!-exclamo Hidan con una voz digna de un miserable sin ningún futuro.

Itachi cerró los ojos tratando de hallar una respuesta… Su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar cuando de pronto algo más sensible y tal vez más importante reaccionó con un raro estremecimiento: en su pecho nació una corazonada que le dijo que llamará a cierta persona…

-No podría… -musito Itachi pensando en que era una completa locura, una cobarde salida además de algo muy atrevido y muy descortés pedirle eso si a alguien con quien apenas se iba conociendo.

-Hankosha Hidan, tienes derecho a una llamada-indico uno de los guardias.

-¡YO NO VOY A HACER NI UNA PUTA LLAMADA!

-¡Controle su comportamiento, eso es agresión verbal contra la autoridad!

Hidan solo se limito a hacer un gesto con el dedo.

-Mingei Deidara, tiene derecho a una llamada…

Pero Deidara estaba demasiado perdido en su cabeza para tan siquiera poner atención.

-Uchiha Itachi, tiene derecho a una llamada…-e Itachi fue el único que salió de las rejas. Camino lentamente, tratando de agarrar más tiempo para pensar bien en lo que haría, solo tenía una sola oportunidad y solo una. Llegó al frente del teléfono y respirando profundo tomo el auricular y con indecisión se puso a marcar…

-¿Hola?

Itachi parpadeo (su tic nervioso), el corazón se le descontrolaba como nunca (no sabía si por la delicadeza de la situación o por otra cosa…)

-¿Hola?-reitero Kisame-¿Quién habla?

-Kis… Se… Señor Hoshigaki.

-¿Itachi Uchiha?-reconoció al instante esa voz profunda y a la vez tan tensa.

-Si, soy yo Uchiha Itachi…-respondió el muchacho muy angustiado.

-¿Qué ocurre? Te oyes muy mal muchacho…

-Si, verá… Estoy detenido en la comisaria del centro de la ciudad-le dijo Itachi rápidamente.

-¿¡Qué…!

-Si… Y la cosa es… Que necesito, necesitamos, bueno, quería pedir… Si usted podría… Venir y ayudarnos por que… En verdad no estamos en buen estado y… Luego le pagaríamos sin falta-empezó a decir Itachi a la vez tan seriamente y a la vez muy nervioso-. Hidan no uso el dinero que nos presto la otra vez, se lo devolveremos, solo tomaremos lo que necesitamos para la fianza, y claro que ese dinero se lo regresaremos después…

-No te alteres. Iré enseguida-y Kisame colgó el teléfono. A Itachi le pareció que el mundo le giraba a toda velocidad haciendo que se mareara. Ahora si era confirmado: le tenía demasiado miedo a su padre y a las consecuencias.

[35 minutos después]

-Despierten, pueden irse-indico el guardia en voz alta y firme haciendo que los muchachos abrieran súbitamente los ojos totalmente espantados. A Itachi se le ilumino el rostro; Kisame en verdad había venido y había acudido en su auxilio, en verdad se había tomado la molestia en venir... Pero ahora no era el momento de ponerse en ese plan.

-Oigan levántense-les dijo Itachi a sus amigos ayudándoles a levantarse.

-¿¡QUE!-bramo Hidan totalmente sorprendido.

-Ya lo sabrás luego, ayúdame con Deidara por favor-y entre los 2 lo apoyaron a caminar.

Y salieron de las rejas y caminaron por varios pasillos escoltados por los guardias hasta que llegaron a la zona de oficinas donde Kisame los estaba esperando, este último tenía un semblante algo serio.

Itachi de inmediato se adelanto mirándolo con gran gratitud y respeto.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Kisame con un tono de voz maduro clavando sus ojos en la cara de Itachi.

-Si, estoy bien…-respondió débilmente Itachi evitando el contacto visual directo.

-Es hora de que vayan a casa, vámonos los llevaré-le interrumpió Kisame metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos. Ahora si era obvio que Kisame estaba algo afectado, tal vez incluso molesto.

-Hidan, el señor Hoshigaki nos llevará a casa, te pido que seas respetuoso con él por favor-le dijo Itachi con mucha delicadeza antes de que salieran de la comisaria.

-¿Eh? ¿¡Por que tendría que hacer eso?-reclamo Hidan-¡No voy a…!

-El fue el que nos ayudó…

-Yo no le pedí que nos sacará…

-Hazlo como un favor para mí-le dijo el Uchiha mirándolo directo a los ojos y entonces Hidan se dio cuenta de que su amigo hablaba en serio, se le hacía muy raro que Itachi se pusiera así solo por eso y algo muy delicado se le vino a la cabeza, tal vez Itachi estuviera…

Y así fue entonces que Kisame llevo a los muchachos en su carro deportivo color gris. Primero llevó a Deidara a su casa (Itachi llevo a Deidara hasta su habitación hasta dejarlo sobre su cama), luego a Hidan (Hidan solo dio un ligero "gracias" mirando receloso a Kisame y a Itachi sospechando algo) y por último…

-Bien, ya llegamos-anunció Kisame neutramente. Su semblante estaba apagado a comparación de las demás ocasiones en las cuales se había mostrado sonriente y optimista. Se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo, todo era un silencio incomodo.

Itachi permaneció callado. Cerró sus manos fuertemente convirtiéndolas en puños por el nerviosismo y la vergüenza que sentía.

-No sabe lo estúpido que me siento, lo siento mucho, se que soy un irresponsable pero en verdad lo lamento, yo…-dijo Itachi de pronto.

Kisame hizo un ligero gesto de sorpresa.

Y entonces la puerta de la casa de la familia Uchiha se abrió y Fugaku salió con una expresión de completa dureza.

-Será mejor que ya te bajes-le dijo Kisame poniendo las manos de nuevo en el volante.

Itachi parpadeo mientras miraba a Kisame con una expresión pasmada, abrió la puerta y salió a enfrentar a su padre.

-¿Dónde estabas?-inquirió Fugaku con violencia-. Es casi la 1:00am…

Kisame de pronto se bajo del carro.

-¿Hoshigaki?-se extraño el padre de Itachi al ver a su compañero de trabajo, al parecer el padre de Itachi estaba tan ocupado en ir a reprender a su hijo que no noto que el carro pertenecía a Kisame.

-Buenas noches Fugaku. Verás a uno de los amigos de Itachi se le averió el auto y pues yo encontré a Itachi tratando de tomar un taxi y decidí traerlo-mintió Kisame-. Me pareció mejor idea a que siguiera solo en la calle de noche.

Fugaku miró ceñudo a su hijo.

-¿Es verdad Itachi? Debiste haber avisado…

-Si… Lo siento mucho.

Fugaku sin embargo siguió mirando con intriga a su hijo mayor.

-Entra a la casa-ordeno el padre de Itachi.

-Si… Buenas noches-y con una ultima mirada triste Itachi miró a Kisame y con solo esa mirada le comunico a Kisame toda la gratitud que sentía hacia él pero para Kisame esa mirada fue más que eso, fue un simple reflejo de la represión y culpa que el muchacho sentía en esos momentos.

Itachi fue a su habitación a toda prisa. Se miró en el espejo y mientras contemplaba su rostro sintió que algo se rompía en su interior y algo más…

-¿¡Por que…!-dijo entre dientes sintiendo una rabia consigo mismo-¡Debí haberle parecido un imbécil…!-y de pronto se quedo congelado y se sintió peor viéndose como un completo extraño-¿Por qué le tomo bastante importancia…?-se pregunto entrecortadamente respirando con dificultad por la conmoción.

Y de nuevo se hundió en el abismo de duda… Era algo difícil de describir: quería borrar toda esa vergüenza en general pero lo que le atormentaba era descubrir que esa vergüenza se le enterraba en el corazón o en la cabeza: ¿era por la simple descortesía de pedirle favores tan delicados a alguien que apenas acababa de conocer o era por que le mataba haber quedado como un muchacho tonto e idiota ante una persona que parecía importarle más allá de los limites de una simple amistad…?

Maldita sea la maldita duda.

[Al día siguiente]

Itachi iba saliendo de clases; ni Deidara ni Hidan habían ido a clases. Itachi tenía una ligera resaca pero eso no le importaba lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de que había quedado en malos términos con Kisame; se sentía tan idiota...

-¿¡En verdad lo harás?-pregunto Konan totalmente escandalizada mientras caminaba hacia casa junto a Yahiko.

-Si, además si trabajo en un lugar así debo de lucir que al menos tengo que ver ahí ¿no?-dijo Yahiko.

-Pero ¿Estas seguro? Es algo…

-Si, Konan. No pasará nada, muchas personas lo hacen-le trato de tranquilizar el muchacho.

La chica de cabello azul miró algo insegura a su compañero; le parecía una locura lo que estaba decidido hacer…

-Y si lo haces ¿En donde te lo piensas poner?-pregunto Konan resignándose (aunque no mucho).

-¡Ah solo me pienso perforar las orejas, unas dos perforaciones por cada una! Nada grave…

-¿¡Eh! ¡¿Al menos ya le dijiste a Otousan…!

-¡Ah vamos, no es nada importante ni nada del otro mundo como para avisarle!-se excuso Yahiko.

-Si tú lo dices…

-¿Qué tal si tú te haces uno también?-propuso Yahiko riéndose.

-Si claro…-soltó la chica con sarcasmo-¿Y cuando te lo harás según tú?

-Creo que mañana sino será en uno de estos días, pero si antes del sábado.

-¿Por qué antes del sábado?

-¡Recuerda que saldremos con Itachi este sábado!-exclamo Yahiko.

-¡Entonces solo quieres presumir esas cosas!-dijo Konan irritada.

-Ah ya no te pongas así Konan, tu tranquila…

[En otra parte]

TOC TOC. Nagato fue a abrir la puerta, el chico apenas se había vestido para salir a tomar su desayuno a medio día.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-saludo un hombre maduro.

-Jiraiya…

-¿Ya almorzaste?

-No. Hace minutos que me levante y me vestí-contesto Nagato con voz apagada.

Jiraiya observo con detenimiento al muchacho.

-Vamos, salgamos a comer-propuso Jiraiya.

[En el restaurante]

-¿Estas realmente jodido, verdad?-soltó Jiraiya mientras se servía más té.

Nagato no reparo en su gesto, su semblante se oscureció.

-Si…-admitió el muchacho pelirrojo tomando su taza de café.

-Al principio no sabía que decirte, pero ahora lo he pensado y te lo diré…-empezó a decir Jiraiya con un aire melancólico.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando yo era apenas un niño mi meta ya era atraer la atención de las niñas, esa siempre fue mi intención, ser el mejor y tener un montón de niñas detrás de mi. Claro era una meta tonta y repetitiva, digna de un muchachito. Entonces cuando llegue a cierta edad conocí a una chica, al principio solo era otra más a la que yo quería cortejar, pero… Al paso de los años ambos nos hicimos muy amigos, siempre nos apoyamos en momentos muy difíciles y al final resulto que termine enamorándome perdidamente de ella…

Nagato escuchaba con atención cada una de las palabras que Jiraiya contaba con una rara expresión, era como si pudiera ver aquellos recuerdos en vivo y en directo y se perdiera en ellos con total felicidad y tristeza.

-Y entonces cuando por fin me enamore de ella decidí guardármelo solo para mí por que para ella yo no era más que su mejor amigo y compañero, o eso era lo que creía… Y así continuaron las cosas hasta que un día ella se enamoro de alguien más y la perdí.

Nagato abrió mucho sus ojos, la tristeza le invadía el pecho junto a una fría sensación.

-¿Y sabes que es lo peor…? Nunca pude decirle que la amaba, jamás le dije lo que sentía verdaderamente por ella...-musito Jiraiya observando su vaso de té con la mirada perdida.

Nagato bajo su rostro haciendo que el pelirrojo cabello le cubriera la cara, no tenía palabras...

-No quiero que cometas el mismo error que yo, Nagato-le dijo Jiraiya seriamente clavando sus ojos en los ojos húmedos y enrojecidos del pelirrojo-. Tú aun tienes salvación ¿entiendes? No dejes que eso pase, si permites que las cosas lleguen a ese punto siempre te arrepentirás…

-Pero…

-Yo no se la respuesta, me quede a medio camino… Tú tienes que encontrarla, no puedo ayudarte más...

¿Encontrar la respuesta…? Por dios, eso era un enigma.

[Más tarde]

-¿¡En serio! ¡Maldita sea, que idiotez…!-exclamo Deidara-. Mañana en la escuela te daré lo de la fianza. Soy un idiota, hum.

-¿Y ya estas bien?

-Si ya no estoy ebrio ni nada, ¿Tu te encuentras bien, no te castigaron o…?

-Digamos que ya solo puedo salir los fines de semana hasta cierta hora-le dijo Itachi.

-Lo siento mucho, en verdad, hum.

-Ya que… Yo también tuve la culpa, no debí haber permitido que bebieran tanto. Te veo mañana, adiós-e Itachi colgó su celular.

-Jiraiya…-musito Nagato.

-¿Qué pasa?-Jiraiya estaba apunto de partir de nuevo.

-¿Iras con ellos?-pregunto el pelirrojo imaginándose que iría a encontrarse con Konan y Yahiko.

-No. Solo vine para una visita rápida-le confeso Jiraiya-. Y espero que si te haya sido útil… Nagato, quiero que para la próxima vez que venga hayas encontrado tu respuesta, cuídate mucho ¿si?, hasta luego-y con una sonrisa se volvió a ir.

[Y a mitad de semana]

-¿Ya le pagaste la fianza a…?-pregunto Deidara mientras estaban en clase de calculo.

-No, no lo he podido ver-contesto Itachi fríamente mientras empezaba a mover su lápiz perezosamente.

-Que mal, ¿crees que ya pronto te puedas encontrar con el, hum?

-No lo se…-e Itachi lanzo un suspiro.

-¿Te sientes bien, hum?-pregunto Deidara mirando con preocupación a su amigo.

-Si…-respondió Itachi Uchiha y sin embargo seguía tan perdido en sus pensamientos y con esa mirada melancólica y lanzando un profundo suspiro.

Konan se encontraba escribiendo los últimos apuntes que su maestra de física estaba poniendo en el pizarrón, Yahiko no había ido a la escuela. Solo faltaban unos minutos más para por fin salir de la escuela.

Y a la hora de la salida Konan se espanto al ver a…

-¡YAHIKO!

El muchacho no solo se había hecho las 4 perforaciones en las orejas como había dicho, sino que se había llenado completamente cada oreja dejando al final 6 perforaciones en cada una agregando un pequeño tubo que le atravesaba verticalmente desde adentro en cada oreja. Y además se había hecho 2 perforaciones debajo del labio inferior.

-¿¡QUÉ RAYOS HICISTE?-le grito Konan totalmente enojada y aterrada sin dejar de mirar aquellos piercings que ahora adornaban su rostro.

-¡Ya, ya no grites…!-le dijo Yahiko- ¡Lo haces lucir como si fuera algo terrible!

-¡Pues eso es lo que es!-replico la chica.

Muchas personas se empezaron a rodear a Konan y a Yahiko, intrigados por ver que buena nueva traía Yahiko.

-¡Woow, genial!

-¡Oh Yahiko te miras genial!

-¡Yahiko! ¿¡Eres tú?-preguntaban las chicas.

-Como si te faltara atención…-murmuro Konan despectivamente.

Y así Yahiko se puso a explicar y hablar sobre su nuevo look con sus compañeros de escuela.

[Sábado por la mañana]

Y por fin llego el sábado. Solo por ser fin de semana Itachi estaba liberado.

Itachi estaba en la casa de Hidan. Ambos estaban en su cuarto: Itachi sentado a la orilla de la cama y Hidan en el piso con las piernas flexionadas.

-¿Por qué no has ido a la escuela? Son los últimos meses…

-¡Simplemente ya no quiero ir…!-soltó molesto-. Como si no hubiera reprobado antes un maldito semestre.

-Pero Hidan…

-Itachi… ¿¡Vas a obligarme a decirlo!-bramo Hidan mirándolo con ojos totalmente llenos de un odio y enojo indescriptibles.

Itachi miró nervioso a su amigo; sabía que era lo que estaba apunto de decirle. Pero aquí la cuestión era ¿Qué tenía que decirle Itachi?

-¡¿CREES QUE ESTOY A TODA MADRE…! ¡NO SABES COMO ME SIENTO…!-grito Hidan con los ojos humedecidos.

-Hidan yo…

-¡SE QUE NO TIENES NI LA PUTA IDEA…!-y Hidan se desplomo hacia el suelo enterrándose las manos entre el cabello y cerrando los ojos fuertemente-. No… No sabes cuanto pagaría… haría lo que sea por nunca haber conocido a ese maldito bastardo… Daría lo que fuera por ver a ese idiota muerto… ¡LO ODIO! ¡LO DETESTO…!

-Hidan, podríamos ir con…

-¡NO…! ¡NO QUIERO IR CON UN PUTO PSICÓLOGO!

-Pero Hidan necesitas…

-¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO CONTARLE A UN PUTO EXTRAÑO COMO UN PENDEJO ME JODIÓ…!-grito Hidan alterándose cada vez más.

-¡Podemos ir a tomar acción legal contra el…!-refuto Itachi tratando de controlar y calmar a su amigo.

-¡¿NO ENTIENDES QUE NO QUIERO CONTARLE NADA A NADIE MÁS…!-bramo Hidan. El semblante de Hidan no dejaba de trastornarse por el odio, coraje y humillación que cargaba dentro de si más sin embargo sus ojos reflejaban, casi gritaban por ayuda.

Itachi se quedo en silencio. Se acerco a Hidan y se dedico a mirarlo fijamente y le pregunto delicadamente mirándolo tristemente:

-El lunes, cuando me confesaste esto, olvide algo muy importante… tu cuerpo… ¿esta bien…? ¿No tienes ninguna herida…?

Itachi puso el dedo en la llaga. Hidan se altero más, incluso se jalo un poco el cabello.

-El bastardo… El bastardo de mierda…

-¿Qué…?-musito Itachi temiendo lo peor.

-¡EL BASTARDO ME CONTAGIÓ…! ¡TENGO UNA PUTA INFECCIÓN GRACIAS A ESE PENDEJO…!

Itachi abrió mucho sus ojos alarmados; en verdad no podía creer que aquel hombre de negocios pudiera hacer todo eso a una persona y seguir como si nada.

-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste antes! ¡Puede ser serio, vamos de inmediato…!

-¡NO QUIERO MALDITA SEA…! ¡NO, ITACHI…!

-¡Esto es una enfermedad, a todo el mundo le puede pasar Hidan!-le tuvo que gritar Itachi para hacerlo entrar en razón-¡Podría llegar a ser algo muy grave! ¡Y no necesitas decir como y que te paso…!

Hidan se soltó el cabello y mirando con inseguridad a Itachi musito:

-¿En verdad…? ¿Lo dices en serio…?

-Si. No necesitas decir que paso. A todo el mundo le pasa no importa si son hombres o mujeres-le dijo Itachi aliviando por fin algo de todo la tensión-. Vamos, ponte una camisa…

[Más tarde, como a medio día]

-¿Hola?-contesto Itachi Uchiha que se encontraba sentado en una sala de espera de un consultorio medico.

-¡Hey Itachi, soy Yahiko! ¿Qué paso con lo de hoy? ¿Si se va a hacer o será luego…?

-Sí, la verdad es que ahorita estoy ocupado, pero me desocuparé como en 30 minutos más…

-Oh entonces te esperare en el cine del centro comercial, si que el que esta cerca de la escuela, ok, yo te espero-y Yahiko colgó el teléfono.

Y mientras que Itachi seguía esperando a Hidan con mucha ansiedad se preguntaba cuando rayos lo volvería a Kisame…

-Bien señor Hankosha afortunadamente no dejó pasar más tiempo-le dijo el medico escribiendo algo en su escritorio mientras que Hidan terminaba de acomodarse su pantalón y camisa-. Necesitara el medicamento prescrito en la receta y venir a unos chequeos más, allá afuera le darán los días de cita. Aquí tiene, que tenga una buena tarde-y el medico le entrego la receta en un papel color azul. El muchacho la tomo con un gesto de incomodidad extrema.

Hidan se había aguantado (con mucho valor y coraje) las ganas de salir huyendo, sintió una tremenda vergüenza al tener que ser "inspeccionado", nunca había experimentado ese sentimiento de pudor que normalmente no era algo propio de su naturaleza; maldecía y maldeciría sin cansancio a aquel hombre que rompió lo mejor de él: Su espíritu, sus acciones y comportamiento habían sido violentamente cambiados…

-Hidan, ¿esta todo bien?-pregunto Itachi al instante de verlo.

-Si… Resulta que tengo gono… como mierda sea…-murmuro Hidan amargamente-. Tengo que ir por este maldito medicamento y a ir a que me pongan otras citas, voy a tener que regresar otras jodidas veces más…-dijo Hidan receloso evitando a toda costa mirar directamente a Itachi.

Itachi verifico la receta, le dijo a Hidan que el se las compraría y acto seguido fueron a poner las próximas citas.

-Hidan, quería decirte…

-¿Qué?-Hidan seguía evitando el contacto visual con Itachi.

-¿Quieres ir al cine conmigo?

-¿Eh? ¿Al cine…?-se extraño Hidan quedándose sin saber que decir, había soportado ir al doctor pero ¿salir a si como si nada…?

-Si, vamos-le animo Itachi con una sonrisa dulce.

Hidan observo a su amigo con una mirada parecida a la de una mascota temiendo a acercarse a una persona desconocida. No sabía si sería capaz de salir al mundo exterior después tantas estupideces que le habían sucedido últimamente, pero si fue capaz de salir a beber por la noche con Deidara el lunes entonces suponía que podría soportar ir a una inocente salida al cine.

[Y al final]

-¡Itachi!-saludo Yahiko.

Yahiko venía obviamente acompañado de Konan (la chica vestía una blusa blanca con una falda negra mientras que Yahiko vestía unos jeans rotos desgastados y una camisa negra). Hidan se sintió más incomodo al ver que más gente parecía unirse a ellos.

-¡Yahiko!-exclamo Itachi sorprendido al ver las perforaciones de Yahiko-¿Qué te has hecho?

-¡Por Jashin sama!-exclamo Hidan.

-Ah no es nada, verás Itachi ahora tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo en un salón de tatuajes y piercing-le dijo Yahiko sonriendo-. Me quería adaptar al ambiente de trabajo.

-Vaya eso lo explica todo-dijo Itachi sin dejar de mirar los piercings-. Disculpa Konan, me quede muy "conmocionado" por lo de Yahiko, ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, gracias-contesto Konan, su tono de voz revelaba todo lo contrario.

-Y bien ¿Qué película vamos a ver?-pregunto Yahiko.

-Pues la verdad no se que habrá ahora en la cartelera del cine-dijo Itachi.

Y los muchachos fueron a ver que películas se encontraba en exhibición. Todas parecían aburridas o con un titulo tonto como: "Nos Quedamos Abajo" o "El autobús que tenía que ir rápido" o "El Incinerador XV" o "El 1er Amor limitado".

-¿"El 1er amor limitado"?-leyó Itachi.

-Que nombre tan más cursi…-musito Yahiko.

-Y pendejo-agrego Hidan.

-Pues la verdad que si-admitió Konan aunque era la única película que le interesaba ver.

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Yahiko.

-¿Vamos a otro lado?

-A los videos juegos-dijo Hidan metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos sintiendo que encajaba un poco y olvidándose de las limitaciones emocionales que traía encima.

-Genial, vamos entonces…

-Oye Yahiko-dijo Konan acercándose a el.

-¿Qué paso?

-Será mejor que me vaya, no me siento bien, te veo en casa-y entonces Konan se despidió de el y con voz muy tenue se despidió de los demás.

Yahiko, Itachi y Hidan fueron a pasear mientras que Konan se dispuso a ver por el centro comercial… Caminaba sin destino fijo, miraba los escaparates, luego fue a comprarse un pequeño cono de helado para regresar de una vez a casa y cuando estaba a unos 3 locales de la salida sus ojos encontraron a alguien que había deseado con todas las ganas del mundo volver a ver; esperaba que no fuera una cruel ilusión. Parpadeo con el corazón empezándole a latir rápidamente, dejo caer su helado y la chica corrió hacia él sin que el pudiera percatarse de que ella se aproximaba; el estaba de espaldas mirando unos jeans. Y Konan llego a abrazando de espaldas a Nagato.

Los ojos de Nagato se abrieron mucho como un par de ventanas siendo abiertas violentamente por una ráfaga de viento. Trago saliva, su cuerpo se quedo quieto respirando profundamente.

-Nagato… Nagato…-sollozaba la chica.

Si, era Konan la que decía su nombre sin dejar de abrazarlo. No podía enfrentar eso, era demasiado y muy repentino. La chica dejo de abrazarlo para ponerse frente a él.

-Nagato, ¿Por qué...? ¿¡Por que no nos dijiste nada…!-le inquirió Konan empezando a llorar.

El corazón del muchacho pareció cuartearse y romperse poco a poco al tener que ver a Konan tener que sufrir por su culpa.

-Nagato… No sabes lo mucho que… Yahiko y yo…

-Konan…

-Quería verte, no podía estar en paz sin saber nada de ti…

Nagato no quería seguir frente a ella, no quería ver sus ojos anegados en lágrimas.

-Pero aquí estas, aquí estas…-y volvió a abrazarlo fuertemente-. Nagato, por favor vuelve, Yahiko y yo hemos…-rogo la chica.

Pero Nagato no podía hacer eso, no ahora que apenas se iba levantando de su abismo. Tenía que ser fuerte si quería llegar a un lado y encontrar algo de luz al final de ese túnel de oscuridad por el que estaba encerrado…

-Konan... Yo no puedo volver-musito Nagato con voz temblorosa.

La chica se conmociono.

-No puedo volver. Tengo que hacer algo… Tengo que hacerlo solo-empezó a decir Nagato lo más firme y fuerte que podía hablar.

-¿Hacer algo…?-repitió la chica.

-Necesito hacerlo solo…-siguió Nagato aunque Konan seguía derramando lágrimas.

-Pero…

-Por favor no me odies-pidió Nagato con la voz entrecortada-. Por favor…

Konan miró directamente los ojos de su amigo, ¿¡Que cosa tan importante tenía que hacer Nagato! ¿¡Qué sería tan grande como para haber hecho todo eso…?

-Nagato… ¿Qué es lo que tratas de hacer?-pregunto Konan en voz débil.

-Yo…-a Nagato se le encogió el corazón poco a poco, quería poder decírselo su corazón se quemaba.

-¿Qué es…?

-No, no puedo… No puedo decírtelo-dijo finalmente Nagato.

-Pero…

-Te prometo… Lo… lo sabrás cuando lo haya logrado, te lo diré…-le dijo Nagato mirándola con profunda culpa.

Konan se acerco a Nagato sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, tomo sus manos estrechamente en las suyas.

-Cuando lo hayas logrado, me lo dirás… ¿También regresarás…?

-No… No lo se…

Entonces como un gesto más de nuevo abrazo fuertemente a Nagato.

-¿No…? ¿No podrías ir a casa aunque sea…?

-Konan, por favor, no… no puedo…-y el muchacho (con todo el dolor y el deseo de seguir a su lado y no volver a irse) se separo de ella y con tristeza se alejo caminando lo más rápido posible.

-Nagato…

[Más tarde]

-¡Hey si sabes jugar eh niño!-exclamo Hidan sin dejar de mover y aplastar los botones de la maquina y sin quitar la vista de la pantalla.

-¡Gracias, aquí es cuando venía cuando me suspendían en la escuela!-contesto Yahiko-¡Así que agarre varios trucos!

-¡Por Jashin sama! ¡Itachi! ¿Ya te rendiste en verdad?

-Si, no puedo contra ustedes-dijo Itachi con una sonrisa mientras contemplaba con alivio y alegría como Hidan se había despejado de sus problemas.

-¡Ya casi…! ¡MIERDA…!-grito Hidan.

-¡Wuuuuu…! ¡Siiii…!-vitoreo Yahiko.

Y Yahiko ganó. Nadie le había ganado a Hidan en el "KOF". Se les había acabado el dinero y ya tenían que irse cada quien a su casa. Y así dicho hecho se despidieron…

Hidan e Itachi se fueron caminando hasta la próxima parada del autobús.

-Tengo tanta hambre…-menciono Hidan cuando habían llegado a esperar el autobús.

-Yo también, vayamos a comer entonces…

Y cuando el par de muchachos se disponían a levantarse de la banca de ahí un claxon sonó fuertemente proviniendo de un flamante carro color gris brillante que se detuvo justo delante de ellos. La ventana del conductor se deslizo hacia abajo dejando ver a su piloto…

-¡Señor Hoshigaki!-el corazón de Itachi Uchiha empezó a latir más rápido de lo normal.

-¿A dónde van?-pregunto Kisame quitándose los lentes oscuros.

-Íbamos a… íbamos a…-empezó a balbucear Itachi, la diarrea verbal le llego no sabía ni que decir. Hidan de inmediato se dio cuenta por lo cual el fue el que contesto:

-A comer. Ya íbamos a comer-dijo Hidan.

-Ah… si, íbamos a ir a comer algo…

-Uhm, ¿les parece que les invite algo?-propuso algo-. Tengo ganas de charlar con ustedes dos…

-No…-iba a decir Hidan pero:

-Si, si…-le interrumpió Itachi. Hidan se quedo con cara de: WTF! O_o

-Ok, suban, adelante-y acto seguido Itachi y Hidan se adentraron en el auto.

La sospecha de Hidan creció aun más; tenía que averiguar que rayos ocurría con Itachi y aquel hombre misterioso que les había ayudado ya varias veces: ¿Por qué hacia esa clase de gestos tan amables para unos simples muchachos…? Tal vez estaría traumado, hasta el mismo lo admitió pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza aquella idea de que ese tal Kisame Hoshigaki se portara tan generosamente…

Y mientras tanto que Hidan sacaba y trataba de descubrir ese misterio Itachi iba más quieto que nada, solo una parte de el se movía sin parar: sus ojos. Sus ojos no dejaban de voltear hacia Kisame, el muchacho se esforzaba en no ser muy obvio pero se moría de ganas pero a la vez la moral y su razón le castigaban su deseo.

Llegaron a aquel restaurante de comida italiana, a ese restaurante de comida italiana a donde Itachi y Deidara fueron a encontrarse con Kisame para ver lo del préstamo de dinero para ayudar a Hidan.

[En otra parte]

-¡Oh Dei Dei, no puedo creer que ya pronto irás a la universidad!

-Je, si mama… Faltan solo un par de meses para la graduación, hum-le dijo Deidara a su madre que también poseía el cabello rubio y los ojos azules que el heredo.

-¿Ya estas seguro que es lo que piensas estudiar en la universidad hijo?-pregunto el padre mientras se servía un poco más de vino tinto. La familia se encontraba en un elegante salón que era su sala de estar.

-Aún no estoy seguro papa, hum…

-Dei Dei, en la última ocasión que viniste me dijiste que tenías un nuevo compromiso con alguien-le recordó su madre con emoción.

-Hum… No, esto… Ya no mama, hum.

-Oh lo siento mucho, oh Dei Dei-se lamento la mujer tratando de confortar a su hijo abrazándolo con ternura.

-Gracias mama… Creo que me voy, tengo algo de tarea que hacer, hum-y entonces el rubio se levanto del largo y suntuoso sofá en donde se encontraba sentado.

Deidara se despidió de sus padres y se dispuso a regresar a su casa y mientras iba conduciendo se acordó de lo que su madre desafortunadamente le había recordado: "Tenías un nuevo compromiso con alguien…". Tanto se había emocionado, tanto se había dormido en su nuevo amor, tanto que hasta ya estaba totalmente seguro de ya tener en la bolsa un nuevo compromiso para contarle a todo el mundo que se había enamorado…

-Pero que idiota, hum…

Y de pronto se puso a poner pura música deprimente, digna de la angustia adolescente.

-Que tontería…-musito Sasori mientras observaba a una pareja besándose en un parque que estaba de camino a su casa.

"El romance murió desde hace tiempo…" pensó Sasori amargamente.

[Mientras tanto]

Itachi y Hidan estaban sentados uno al lado del otro de frente hacia Kisame. Estaban esperando una gran pizza.

-Y ahora, díganme… ¿Qué paso el lunes exactamente? En la estación de policía no les entendí muy bien que ocurrió-pregunto Kisame poniéndose relajado.

-Eh bueno…verá…-murmuro Itachi.

-Un amigo que se llama Deidara (que parece drogadicto europeo)-empezó a decir Hidan al ver que Itachi de nuevo se le había trabado la lengua sin embargo a Kisame le hizo mucha gracia, al parecer a Hidan se le había quitado algo de la sospecha que tenía contra Kisame-, nos invito a salir un rato, salimos a tomar algo y estuvimos por algunos antros, nos pusimos hasta la madre, ok, Itachi no por que a el no le gusta…

-Eh Hidan…

-A Itachi nunca le ha gustado beber ni siquiera lo he visto tomarse un trago de vino, la neta yo siempre digo esto: Itachi es un "Jonas Brother" japonés…

[Las pendejas de Hidan por Jashin sama…]

-¿Un "Jonas Brother"?-se extraño Kisame-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No bebe, todas las niñas lo persiguen, siempre anda vestido como niño bonito y es un niño virgen y casto aún, es un "Jonas Brother"-explico Hidan.

Itachi se quedo con los ojos como platos, nunca en toda su vida había deseado que alguien se callara menos un amigo suyo; pero esta vez quería que Hidan se desapareciera o que al menos su boca quedara sellada o que Hidan siguiera con su aura de protección y silencio y no siguiera hablando. Kisame soltó una risa mirando a Itachi con diversión y luego a Hidan.

-Vaya si que tienes creatividad para expresarte-le dijo Kisame sin dejar de sonreír-¿te llamas Hidan, no?

-Simón, soy yo. Entonces seguimos bebiendo, hasta que paramos un momento y decidimos ir a comer algo, después de eso ya era hora de irnos y mientras caminábamos por la calle pasamos delante de una farmacia donde había una botarga y pues la neta yo le patee el culo a la botarga y así salimos corriendo… La verdad admito que fue una pendejada, pero es que no puedo evitar patearlas, es simplemente irresistible.

Y la pizza llego y Kisame no dejaba de reír por el estilo de narrar los hechos de Hidan.

-Oiga…-dijo de pronto Hidan poniéndose más serio.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué se porta así con nosotros? Usted fue el que nos presto el dinero para pagar lo del maldito carro de aquel idiota…

-¿Cómo dices?

-Un señor como usted, se nota que es un hombre importante, ¿Por qué nos ayudo así de fácil?-inquirió Hidan mirándolo con intriga.

-Ha, vaya la respuesta es muy fácil hermano, yo también fui joven y se que uno comete estupideces y errores-le contesto Kisame sonriendo-, la verdad no pude ignorar aquella ocasión en que dañaste el auto de Kakuzu…

Y entonces Hidan hizo una mueca con la boca, frunció el entrecejo y bajo la cara.

-Y además me he dado cuenta y tú también lo has de saber que Itachi no tiene el padre más permisivo del mundo-agregó Kisame-. Bueno como decía, la vez en que rompiste el parabrisas de Kakuzu supe de inmediato que el no te dejaría en paz hasta que cobrara hasta el ultimo centavo; en verdad el es un hombre muy afectado por el dinero.

Hidan e Itachi escuchaban con atención: el ambiente se había tornado algo más serio juzgando la expresión por la que Kisame contaba la situación de Kakuzu. Hidan sentía una punzada de odio…

- Kakuzu siempre le ha tomado demasiada importancia al dinero, es algo de su pasado… Incluso ha sufrido y perdido demasiadas cosas solo por seguir su ambición, es por eso que supe lo delicado de la situación, Kakuzu se vuelve loco respecto a eso, además nunca podrías pagarle una cantidad tan grande en tan poco tiempo Hidan… -les dijo Kisame.

-Es un idiota-murmuro Hidan.

Kisame se quedo perplejo.

-Si se que es puede exagerar las cosas pero créeme no es tan mal tipo…

-¡EL ES UN IMBÉCIL Y…!

-Oye tranquilízate, vamos…

-¡Hidan por favor!-le llamo Itachi. Los demás comensales voltearon las cabezas por aquel muchacho que grito con tal enojo.

Hidan se quedo un momento en silencio con la vista clavada en el piso, su expresión era de puro rencor, su respiración estaba alterada… Salió corriendo del lugar.

-¡Hidan…!-Itachi se levanto rápidamente de su asiento tratando de seguir a su amigo, pero Hidan corrió muy rápido, demasiado rápido: aquí quedo muy claro que el estaba acostumbrado a correr y a caminar mucho. Hidan se perdió de la vista de Itachi-. Hidan…

Itachi Uchiha se quedo de pie mirando hacia el horizonte, Kisame alcanzo a Itachi y solo quedaron ellos 2.

* * *

**Bien aqui termina el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y los deje pendientes del siguiente. Hasta la proxima si dios nos lo permite, espero que si... **

**!MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, DEJEN COMENTARIOS Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**

**Atte. Levita Hatake **


	8. Colisión

**Hola! Como estan? Espero que bien o anden de emos cortandose las venas XD por que si no me vere en la pena de odiarlas como al emo de Sasuke XD. Bien ehm aqui esta el octavo capitulo de esta cosa... La verdad esta capitulo me encanto personalmente, lo escribi en un solo dia y la verdad me salio algo triste pero en ciera parte bello...**

**Esta capitulo va dedicado para mis 2 Vales: Mi novio y mi best friend aqui en fanfiction y en el ambito akatsuki.**

**Ah adivinen... Hago el servicio en una primaria y adivinen.. Tengo un novio Shota (va en 3er grado y es la viva imagen de Hidan si fuera un infante de primaria y si lo hubieran sacado a la vida real) MUERANSE DE LA ENVIDIA XD...**

**Ah queria decirles (ando sentimental) muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta cosa y tener paciencia al esperar actualizaciones y por eso es que les regalo este capitulo tan intenso y hecho tan rápidamente (y sobre todo bien hecho como se debe, la neta le puse mucha alma a esto), en verdad esta fic lo hago con mucho esfuerzo por que no es facil venir a actualizar al ciber XD y ademas la escuela me quita tiempo. Y la cosa es que este fic lo hago por que entre en mi etapa en la que encontre al mejor tipo que pude haber conocido, después de regarla tantas veces con muchos idiotas (y la verdad hasta espero casarme con el XD) y asi que en si este fic es para el amor... Y las estupideces y cosas que eso conlleva.**

**P.D.: AH SE ACUERDAN DE QUE YA APARESCO AUTOMATICAMENTE AL PONER: "LEVITA" Y ESPACIO? Pues adivinen YA TAMBIEN SALGO EN IMAGENES XDDD... Es que antes no aparecia ninguna foto de mi y ahora aparecen casi todas las fotos de todos mis cosplays XD**

**"UN DIA SERE MILLONARIA... JUNTARE A TODOS LOS COSPLAYS DE LOS AKATSUKIS Y HARE UN VIDEO MUSICAL CON ELLOS Y SERE FAMOSA"**

* * *

_Kakuzu: "Ahora, por primera vez, observaba un poco a esas vidas extrañas, inocentes de una forma rara y perversa… Ese chico pobre, la gran parte por su casa, era demasiado hermoso como para estar el resto de su vida dedicado en alguna ocupación mal remunerada y sin gracia alguna; los de su tipo viven algunas veces de trabajos ocasionales, otros de su gracia y amabilidad… Alguna vez eran los entretenidos de hombres mundanos con dinero, reciben propinas y obsequios, a veces viven con abrigos de pieles en hoteles lujosos y con autos de último modelo. Muchos de ellos en el amor solo daban sus favores de mala gana; el esta dotado con un cuerpo para lo erótico… Y sin embargo puedo ver que esta necesitado de cariño (se nota que esta experimentado en el trato del sexo). Vive su vida tan infantil con una rara independencia, no accede a cualquiera, esperando su destino y siempre con la certeza semiinconsciente de un final triste y difícil…"_

Kisame e Itachi se encontraban solos a unos cuantos metros del restaurante. Itachi respiraba algo afectado…

-¡Señor Hoshigaki!-llamo uno de los meseros.

-¡Si, no se preocupen, todo esta bien…!-les contesto Kisame haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Itachi reacciono, volteo a ver lentamente a Kisame sintiéndose totalmente apenado por ese incidente.

-Señor Hoshigaki, lo... Lo siento, Hidan no ha tenido…

-No te preocupes, descuida-le dijo Kisame sonriendo con algo de molestia-. Vamos, no quisiera que la pizza se enfriara, vamos…

Itachi miro a Kisame con cara de: "¿¡A un después de esto…!"

-¿En serio…?-murmuro Itachi Uchiha sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Si, vamos… Ah ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-Si… Lo que sea…

-Deja de llamarme señor, solo dime Kisame, me haces sentir más viejo de lo que soy, jejeje-dijo Kisame sonriendo.

-De-de acuerdo… Kisame san-y al decir su nombre esbozo una sonrisa disimulada tratando de ocultar que esa idea le entusiasmaba.

Hidan seguía corriendo, iba hacia su casa. ¿Por qué le tenía que estar pasando eso…? Por Jashin sama, admitía que había hecho demasiadas cosas estúpidas en su vida, pero en si eran puras estupideces de un muchacho rebelde pidiendo ayuda a su manera retorcida. Había hecho muchas cosas idiotas pero hasta el sabía que lo que le había pasado no era un castigo acorde a su pecados… ¿Por qué rayos lo permitía Jashin sama…? Pensaba Hidan sin dejar de correr y sentir ese hoyo negro en su pecho que le absorbía todo. Y de repente se tropezó, cayo de frente hacia el asfalto de la banqueta.

-¡Hidan…!

-¿Deidara…?

Deidara se detuvo en su flamante carro rojo.

-Súbete, yo te llevo a tu casa, hum-y Deidara le abrió la puerta del copiloto.

Hidan se dedico a mirar al rubio con expresión perpleja.

-¿Qué acaso el suelo de la banqueta sabe muy bien, hum?-inquirió Deidara con cierto deje de diversión al ver que Hidan no se levantaba del suelo.

-¡CÁLLATE PINCHE RUBIO METROSEXUAL!-reclamo Hidan al instante.

-Entonces apúrate y súbete, hum.

-¡Ahí voy idiota…!

[Al parecer Hidan estaba mejor]

Itachi y Kisame estaban comiendo la pizza que ya habían ordenado, aunque claro sobraría buena parte gracias a la huida de Hidan.

-Oye Itachi…

-Si…

-¿Tú me podrías explicar por que Hidan se molesto tanto cuando hable sobre Kakuzu…?

Maldita sea. Itachi estaba entre la espada y la pared; ¿Sería capaz de decirle lo que realmente ocurría…? El semblante de Itachi se oscureció un poco y obviamente se torno serio y pensativo.

-Si no quieres decírmelo no tienes que…

-No, por favor no piense que es… Yo le prometí a Hidan que no le diría a nadie-confeso Itachi con el entrecejo arrugado. Tenía tantas ganas de confesarle, no solo por haber dejado a Kisame con la duda sino para que supiera la cruda y horrible verdad…

-Si entiendo. Bien creo que no debí haber tocado ese tema desde el principio-murmuro Kisame. Un silencio gobernó de nuevo hasta que:

-Kisame san-dijo de pronto Itachi-. No crea que me he olvidado de toda su ayuda, ya tengo el dinero de la fianza, solo que no lo traigo ahora conmigo.

-Oh eso…

-Si quiere mañana puedo dárselo o cuanto usted me lo pida…

-Mira, mañana estaré en el club (ya sabes en cual ¿verdad?), ahí estaré hasta que cierren-le comunico Kisame.

-Entendido… Oh cielos, ya es tarde-anunció Itachi mirando su reloj de muñeca.

-Yo te llevo tranquilo, jajaja, vaya pobre de ti, has de estar asustado por un reclamo de tu padre…-comento Kisame con gracia.

Un leve rubor apareció en el rostro de Itachi, le avergonzaba el hecho de que aún podía ser regañado y reprimido como un niño pequeño con un temor enorme hacia su padre.

Y cuando iban en el carro unas preguntas inesperadas pero algo importantes fueron formuladas:

-¿Y tienes novia eh Itachi?-pregunto Kisame sin quitar la vista del camino-. La otra vez en el bar no pude preguntarte sobre este tema, je.

-Eh… -y de nuevo el corazón de Itachi fue aumentando poco a poco su ritmo, creciendo conforme a las emociones y en cierta parte hasta su temperatura aumentaba un poco; que raro se sentía tocando ese tema.

-No me vas a decir que no-soltó Kisame animado con esa conversación-. Eres un muchacho apuesto, digo-e Itachi se le fue el corazón hasta el fondo, pareció que le dieron mil felicidades y había llegado hasta la cima de una alta montaña-. Has de tener mucho éxito entre las mujeres…

-La verdad es que no-le dijo Itachi poniéndose nervioso.

-¿¡Que! No juegues… Vaya uno pensaría que ya has tenido varias relaciones-comento Kisame con expresión escéptica-. Has de ser un muchacho que busca algo muy especial…

"Si, es cierto…" pensó Itachi.

-No ha de tardar mucho para que encuentres a esa persona-siguió diciendo Kisame.

-Eso espero…

´-Bueno cuando la encuentres quiero conocer a la afortunada, no me puedo quedar sin conocer a la que se saco la lotería, eh Itachi….-dijo Kisame sin dejar de sonreír.

-Si… claro…-suspiro Itachi con un deje de tristeza mirando por la ventana con la mirada apagada.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-pregunto Kisame extrañado de la postura que había tomado Itachi.

-No, nada… No se preocupe solo recordé que tenía algo que hacer, de la escuela.

-Ok. Ya llegamos-Itachi se bajo del carro.

-Mu-Muchas gracias se… digo, Kisame san-le agradeció Itachi esbozando una suave sonrisa a pesar de que le desanimaba la idea de tener que bajar del auto.

-De nada.

-Buenas noches Kisame-san, hasta mañana…

-Si, nos vemos-y guiñándole un ojo como despedida se fue.

Y entonces una epifanía atravesó a Itachi; por fin… Lo había aceptado, en ese preciso momento: El en verdad estaba enamorado de un hombre. Ya que se le iba a hacer…

[En otra parte]

-Aún no has limpiado tu casa, hum-observo Deidara con un deje despectivo.

-Bueno ¿y que?

-Hum, cuando empiecen a salir insectos te vas a quejar idiota, hum-le dijo Deidara.

-Ay si niño rico, dices eso por que lo más seguro es que tu no tienes que limpiar tu casa lo han de ser tus sirvientes-soltó Hidan-. Se nota que eres un pinche flojo…

-Ya deja de hablar tan vulgarmente Hidan, si sigues hablando así…

-¿Qué va a pasarme? Así debe de hablar uno, si no la gente no te respetará y te trataran como un inocente pendejo…

-Eso crees tú, hum. Tu hablas así y te sigo tratando como un idiota-comento Deidara sonriendo con malicia.

-Pendejo…

-Ya pues, oye ¿Qué andabas haciendo corriendo por la calle como loco?

-Ehm… Nada. Solo quería llegar rápido a casa; salí un rato de paseo con Itachi-le dijo Hidan.

-Oh bien…

Hidan se quito la camisa y la tiro, casi le dolía seguir vestido pero ahora estaba en su casa podía incluso estar desnudo. Deidara se quedo un momento perdido mirando algo que hasta a el mismo le sorprendió estar observando con tanta avidez: los azules ojos de Deidara estaban recorriendo el buen formado y fornido torso de Hidan.

"Tiene muy buen cuerpo para ser un idiota… Debe ser por que hace mucho ejercicio al caminar, correr y trabajar tanto, hum" pensó Deidara sin quitar su vista de los pectorales de Hidan.

-Que sinvergüenza eres, si por ti fuera andarías desnudo por la calle ¿verdad?

-Ya deja de estar jodiendo… Oye ¿Y eso por qué sigues aquí?

-La verdad no tengo nada que hacer, hum. ¿Ya no vas a trabajar?

-Pues los 2 trabajos que tenía ya me mandaron a la chingada por haber faltado, así que no. Tengo que ir a conseguir otro trabajo…

-¿Siempre has tenido que trabajar, hum?-pregunto el rubio con interés.

-Si, no soy un niño mimado con dinero-le contesto Hidan hostilmente.

Deidara observo tristemente a Hidan quien iba hacia su cocina para abrir el refrigerador.

-Mierda…-musito Hidan al ver que no había ni una soda en su refrigerador.

-¿Qué te pasa, hum?

-Ehm nada…

-Si quieres podemos ir a comprar algo, yo te invito, hum.

Hidan miró con desconfianza a Deidara.

-Bueno pues, solo por que no tengo ni una puta galleta para comer…

-Pero ponte una camisa por el amor al arte, hum.

-Si, si ya como jodes.

-¡Konan! ¿Ya llegaste?-grito Yahiko al llegar a casa.

-¿Por qué llegaste tarde?

-Ehm me quede jugando un rato con Itachi y Hidan, después me encontré con unos amigos de la escuela y me quede jugando un rato más…

Konan hizo una pequeña mueca.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-pregunto Yahiko-. Estuviste llorando ¿verdad…?-supuso el muchacho con voz seria.

-Cuando… Cuando estaba en el centro comercial…-empezó a decir Konan con voz afectada-. Ya iba a salir y entonces mire a Naga… Nagato…

Yahiko abrió mucho sus ojos.

-Lo vi, corrí hacia el, hable con el… -sollozo la chica-. Le pregunte por que se había ido sin decir nada…

Yahiko se acerco a Konan tratando de que no se desplomara hacia el suelo a llorar.

-El me dijo que no me lo podía decir, me dijo… que tenía que hacer algo… y lo tenía que hacer solo… -y un par de lágrimas empezaron a rodar por el pálido rostro de Konan.

-Ya no te pongas así, no debes de…

-Lo se Yahiko lo se, pero no puedo evitarlo. Nagato me dijo que algún día me diría el por que se fue…

Yahiko no pudo decir nada más que palabras de aliento; no sabía que decir ni siquiera que pensar sobre Nagato… Y la verdad era que la única cosa que sentía en estos momentos era un pequeño dolor que nacía junto con un ligero rencor dedicado a ese muchacho pelirrojo que los había abandonado así de repente.

[Más tarde]

-Vaya nunca pensé que la comida barata fuera tan buena, hum…-comento Deidara terminando de comer un par de "Hot-Dogs" que había comprado.

Hidan miró con algo de molestia a Deidara.

-Ya deja de actuar y lucir como un estúpido niño rico-le dijo Hidan-¿Qué vas a hacer el puto día en que ya no tengas un puto centavo…?

-No creo que sea posible, pero en ese caso me pondría a trabajar ¿no?

Y entonces Hidan se levanto del piso en donde había estado comiendo para llevar las sobras en el refrigerador.

-Oye Hidan…

-¿Qué quieres?

-La verdad quería preguntarte, bueno quería que me contarás lo que te pasaba, digo, la otra vez te pregunte si estabas mal, te has comportado muy extraño y no has ido a la escuela…

Hidan se quedo quieto.

-¿En verdad estas bien?

-¡CLARO QUE ESTOY BIEN!-bramo Hidan-. No me pasa nada joder…

Deidara se conmociono.

-Bien, entonces quiero saber otra cosa…

Hidan se preguntaba por que mierda Deidara se ponía en ese plan de estar averiguando todo.

-Siempre he querido saber por que y como le haces para vivir solo, hum. Nunca he podido saber nada de ti, de hecho sino fuera por Itachi ni siquiera hubiera sabido donde vivías…-dijo Deidara lentamente y con un tono de voz algo temeroso. El ambiente cambió drásticamente: Deidara miraba ansioso y con algo de miedo a Hidan mientras que este ultimo se había quedado en silencio con una mirada que nunca se había visto.

Hidan trago saliva.

-Sabes que… Será mejor que me vaya, hum-murmuro Deidara.

-No, no soy un puto sentimentalista-dijo Hidan recuperando su postura hostil-. Ok… Quieres saberlo…

Hidan regreso junto a Deidara, tomo asiento en el piso y empezó:

-Estoy solo desde que tengo 12 años. La razón es: Mi madre era una puta alcohólica que nunca quiso hacerse cargo de un niño en su vida, ella se fue cuando yo tenía 6 años diciéndome que siempre deseo que yo me desapareciera como siempre lo hacía. Mi padre se fue cuando yo cumplí los 12 años, se fue por que se consiguió una nueva vieja a quien cogerse y decidió que yo era un estorbo… -dijo Hidan con voz neutral sin embargo sus ojos se perdían recordando ese maldito pasado que tanto había guardado y querido olvidar-. La verdad es que eso fue lo mejor, siempre prefería estar solo que con ellos…

Deidara se quedo sin palabras.

-En cuanto me quede solo me puse a trabajar en lo que podía, cuando yo aún era un mocoso el gobierno me ayudaba con algo de dinero y demás hasta que cumplí los 18-siguió contando Hidan-. Y así…

-Hidan…

-¿Qué? Te sorprende… No me sorprende-murmuro Hidan.

Los ojos de Deidara se humedecieron; nunca se imagino que clase de vida había llevado Hidan. Ahora sabía el por que Hidan se portaba de esa manera tan idiota, ahora había una clara explicación.

-No me digas que te vas a poner a llorar como un marica-le dijo Hidan amargamente.

-¡¿ERES UN ESTÚPIDO! ¡Cualquiera se pondría así al escuchar algo como eso…!-reclamo Deidara poniéndose histérico.

-Pues que lastima. ¿Sabes? La vida siempre te puede joder más…-le dijo Hidan.

Deidara se mordió el labio posterior con una expresión de tristeza y frustración. Hidan solo se limitaba a mirar con amargura como Deidara se quedaba afectado por su historia. De pronto Deidara se enjuago las lágrimas con un pequeño pañuelo que saco del bolsillo de su camisa y se acerco decididamente a Hidan mirándolo con mucha intensidad…

Hidan se quedo quieto con una expresión algo asustada al ver como Deidara se le había acercado tanto de repente; los ojos violetas de Hidan se clavaron en los azules cristalizados de Deidara.

Deidara siguió mirando a Hidan con intensidad y una mezcla de pena y admiración. El rubio tomo a Hidan por la cabeza, cerró sus ojos y junto sus labios con los de Hidan.

¿Pero que rayos pasaba en el mundo? Por Jashin sama…

Unos segundos después Deidara se separo de Hidan. Los muchachos se quedaron en silencio cada uno con su propia reacción: Deidara seguía con los ojos cerrados mientras que Hidan tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Como si necesitará otra cosa para empezar a hacerse un completo marica, pensó Hidan.

-¿¡POR QUE MIERDA HICISTE ESO…!

Deidara no contesto.

-¡YO NO SOY COMO TÚ DEIDARA…!-empezó a gritar.

-Entonces pruébamelo, no me rechazaste cuando debiste idiota, hum-murmuro Deidara molesto y a la vez temeroso.

Era verdad: Hidan no lo había empujado ni nada, hasta parece que movió un poco sus labios.

Deidara de nuevo se acerco a Hidan y esta vez puso una pierna entre las piernas de Hidan rozando su parte intima y de nuevo abalanzándose sobre el para plantarle otro beso.

-¡ESPERA!-grito Hidan al sentir aquel contacto contra su intimidad.

-¿Qué?

-En serio Deidara, por favor no me vuelvas a tocar, en verdad, si me vuelves a tocar te juro que te partiré la cara-le dijo Hidan seriamente.

Deidara miró avergonzado a Hidan.

-Lo siento, hum… -y se separo de el.

-Deidara espérate…-a Hidan se le había ocurrido una idea algo loca, se le había ocurrido ponerse una prueba ahora mismo: Si podía hacerlo de nuevo sin sentir nada se salvaría sino se resignaría a aceptar la verdad; era ahora o nunca. Hidan tomo la cara del rubio entre sus manos y con gran valor volvió a unir sus labios con los de Deidara…

Empezó a besar lenta y suavemente para probarse así mismo que era lo que en verdad era. Los labios de Deidara eran tan suaves y dulces.

Y al final…

-Hidan…-musito Deidara mirando a Hidan con asombro.

-Cállate… Soy un puto marica después de todo…

[Al día siguiente]

Itachi se levanto tarde, como acostumbraba en los domingos. En cuanto salió de la cama fue a darse un baño. Luego fue a su tradicional desayuno familiar…

-Buenos días, madre, padre, buenos días Sasuke-saludo Itachi con un tono jovial.

-Buenos días hijo-respondió su madre-. Siéntate vamos, ya te serviré…

-¡Hermano! Ayer no estuviste en todo el día ¿podríamos hacer algo hoy?

-Lo siento Sasuke, también hoy tengo algo que hacer-le dijo Itachi lamentando haber dejado a su hermano menor decepcionado.

-¿Y se puede saber que vas a hacer hoy?-inquirió Fugaku.

-Tengo que ir al club padre, la verdad es que quede con el señor Hoshigaki para hablar sobre unos documentos con los que quiere que le ayude-dijo Itachi, vaya que estaba aprendiendo a mentir bien.

-¿Con Hoshigaki? Bien, me alegro de que estés empezando a hacer negocios, es buena practica para tu futuro hijo.

-Si…-y una punzada de culpabilidad taladro la cabeza de Itachi.

-Hermano entonces…

-Mira, mañana saldré temprano de la escuela-le dijo Itachi al pequeño Sasuke-. En cuanto llegue de la escuela haremos lo que tu quieras ¿si?

A Sasuke se le ilumino el rostro.

-¡OK, ya dijiste hermano!

Y la familia Uchiha se puso a desayunar. Y después de eso Itachi se fue hacia el club pidiendo prestado el auto de su padre. Llevaba bien escondido el dinero que le regresaría a Kisame. Iba vestido tan bien y su piel emanaba un maduro y algo seductor aroma. En su mente solo había una cosa, un deseo: Quería ver lo más pronto posible a Kisame…

Llego al club, estaciono rápido el carro y bajo con cierta ansiedad; quería correr pero a la vez no quería ir tan rápido se sentía en cierta parte patético.

Busco a Kisame en la recepción; le indicaron que se encontraba en la piscina. De nuevo en la piscina, pensó Itachi sintiendo esa sensación de las mariposas vomitando.

Y llego. Y en efecto Kisame se encontraba a punto de saltar de un alto trampolín. Itachi sintió cierto miedo y preocupación. Y Kisame hizo un perfecto clavado y pronto salió a la superficie.

-¡Itachi…!

-Buenos días Kisame san-saludo Itachi sonriendo plenamente al volver a verlo.

-Se nota que eres japonés, eres tan formal muchacho…-comento Kisame divertido mientras se disponía a salir de la alberca.

-¿Qué acaso usted no es de Japón?

-Ehm no, yo naci en Australia, bueno también se podría decir que soy de Hawái pero dejémoslo así…

-Oh vaya que sorpresa, ¿y como se instalo en la ciudad?

-Bueno eso no debería sorprenderte ¿o si? Yo vine aquí cuando se dio lo de la migración masiva hacia acá por lo del crecimiento de industrias y empresas…

-Oh si, lo había olvidado. También mis amigos son extranjeros…

-Si, lo note. ¿De donde vienen ellos?

-Hidan no recuerdo muy bien, Deidara es mitad americano y alemán-le dijo Itachi.

-Woow, me deberé cuidar de ese Deidara, tiene 2 grandes naciones en la sangre-dijo Kisame bromeando.

-Je… -y entonces Itachi se puso a mirar el gran y fornido cuerpo mojado de Kisame. Observo sus fuertes brazos y su figura imponente. Nunca había mirado a alguien así, bueno si pero solo en las luchas y películas y televisión. Ahora que se fijaba le pareció que Kisame tenía un cuerpo digno de un súper héroe de algún comic americano.

-¿Quieres nadar un rato?-propuso Kisame.

-No, no gracias… Temo que vuelva a pasar lo de aquel día-le dijo Itachi sintiendo algo de pena al recordar que por poco se ahoga.

-Uhm ok, entonces creo que me tendré que ir a vestir…

-No por favor, si quiere seguir volveré más tarde-se apresuro a decir Itachi.

-¿Qué? No, además ya me estaba aburriendo. Vamos, solo espérame, regreso en unos minutos-y Kisame se fue a vestir rápido.

[Más al rato]

Kisame e Itachi se encontraban caminando por una de los tantos senderos que había por ahí. Habían hablado de tantas trivialidades...

-Cielos, Kisame san, se me había olvidado el por que vine aquí-y el muchacho saco de su bolsillo una cartera en donde traía la cantidad de la fianza.

-Oh eso…

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda-le dijo Itachi haciendo una ligera reverencia-. Fue muy grande, en serio…

-Jajaja, de nada. Oye Itachi ¿te acuerdas aquella vez en el bar? Cuando estábamos hablando de música…

-Si.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a jugar "Guitar Hero"?

-¿"Guitar Hero"?

-Si, en mi casa, te invito a jugar y a tomar algo… Oh si, no bebes, pequeño "Jonas Brother" japonés…

Itachi no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

-Bien la verdad es que no bebo regularmente, pero si se beber, digo se me controlar con el alcohol…

-Ok, veamos si es cierto eh Itachi-le dijo Kisame en tono burlón-. Vayamos a embriagarnos un poco, si lo haces conmigo no correrás peligro con tu padre ¿verdad?…

-Si, eso creo, je…-y la sensación de mariposas vomitando aumento en el interior de Itachi y no se pudo evitar preguntar por que un hombre ya maduro y exitoso se compraría un "Guitar Hero".

[En otra parte]

Hidan y Deidara apenas abrían sus ojos, Deidara dormía encima del pecho de Hidan. Ambos se encontraban sobre la cama de Hidan que estaba hecha un desastre. Ambos tenían su torso desnudo era lo único que tenían al descubierto; no había pasado nada serio ni más allá de inocentes caricias y apasionados besos…

Hidan fue el primero en darse cuenta de que todo eso era verdad, no era una pesadilla ni un sueño ni siquiera una ilusión.

-Buenos días, hum-dijo suavemente Deidara.

Hidan se quedo callado.

-¿Te sientes bien?-pregunto Deidara.

-Jashin sama, gracias te doy por otro maldito día más…-musito Hidan-. Haz que todos los que han herido, abandonado y traicionado sin hacerlo bajo tu voluntad se pudran en el infierno, sigue morando por mí, Jashin sama…

Deidara se extraño de tales palabras, nunca había oído algo, parecía una oración pero no le era conocida, quien sabe de que religión sería. Hidan termino de rezar y salió de la cama hacia el baño.

-Hidan…

Y Hidan fue y volvió rápido del baño y miro a Deidara con algo de pena.

-¿Cómo estas?-pregunto Hidan.

-Estoy bien, hum…

-Que bien.

-Hidan ahora me puedes decir…

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué no quisiste hacerlo en serio?

-Por que no quiero-respondió Hidan incomodo y sintiéndose algo intimidado.

-¿Hay algo más que no sepa?

Hidan quería solo estar solo ya, una seriedad nada propia de el había surgido.

-No me vas a dejar en paz hasta que lo diga, te lo diré de una vez por todas…

Deidara se quedo intrigado en completo silencio temiendo algo perturbante.

-La razón por la que no quería me tocarás más allá, la maldita razón por la que no quería tener sexo contigo es por que…

-¿Qué?

-Aquella deuda que tenía del carro…

-Si, me dijiste que ya te libraste de eso, hum.

-Me libre de eso sin dinero solo por que el imbécil dueño resulto ser un pendejo pervertido… La noche en que fui a pagarle, el idiota… el bastardo… el bastardo me… jodió-confeso Hidan cerrando fuertemente los ojos-. Al final me quede con un bonito y asqueroso recuerdo, tengo una puta infección…

-¿¡QUE!

-Esa es la razón por la que no te quise coger niño rico…Ayer fui al doctor con Itachi, ya estoy tomando medicamento -aclaro Hidan amargamente.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes…?-dijo Deidara entrecortadamente.

-¿¡CREES QUE ES MUY FÁCIL DECIRLO PENDEJO?

-No…

-¡¿AHORA QUE VAS HACER! ¡SI YA TE ASQUEASTE DE MI LÁRGATE DE UNA VEZ…!-empezó a gritar Hidan. ´

Deidara abrazo fuertemente a Hidan.

-Claro que no, eres un idiota si crees que haría eso, hum…-murmuro Deidara de nuevo con la voz quebrada a punto del llanto. Deidara no dejaba de apretar a Hidan, no podía creer todas las estupideces y desgracias que tenía que vivir Hidan.

[En otra parte]

Kakuzu había salido de su cita con el medico, aún no había terminado su tratamiento contra su gonorrea. Era muy propenso a esa clase de infecciones, gracias a su particular estilo de llevar su sexualidad…

"Será la ultima que tendré, eso me temo…" pensó Kakuzu con decepción y cierto temor por lo que estaba empezando a sentir.

¿Y por que sería la última según él? Tal vez era por que desde su última "conquista" un raro sentimiento había nacido en su interior… Aunque no sabía exactamente que y como era, pero tal sentimiento no lo había dejado en paz. No podía sacarse de la cabeza a ese muchacho, ese hermoso y delicioso muchacho…

Que tremenda suerte había tenido, nunca un muchacho le había intrigado tanto, nunca. Por lo general en cuanto los "devoraba" nunca más lo volvería a ver ni siquiera tenía la decencia de saber como se llamaban. Pero esta vez era diferente: Sabía casi todo sobre ese chico… Donde y como vivía, su forma de hablar, había visto que tipo de muchacho era, sabía su nombre pero lo más importante de todo… Había visto sus ojos directamente; sus ojos de un bello color vino…

Kakuzu recordó con placer aquella piel tan blanca y suave, ese cuerpo tan bien formado, ese sudor dulce, esa forma tan violenta y salvaje de hablar y moverse… Quería definitivamente volver a verlo. Tenía que verlo como sea… No importa lo que costará.

-Pasa adelante, vamos-dijo Kisame abriendo la puerta de su gran casa.

-Gracias-e Itachi entro mirando una casual y relajada decoración.

Fueron hacia la sala de estar, una muy deportiva sala de estar con una gran pantalla como televisor.

-Déjame conectarlo… ¿Qué quieres beber? En el refrigerador tengo cervezas o si quieres otra cosa ahí hay botellas en un estante antes de llegar a la cocina.

-Eh si gracias… ¿Usted que…?

-Tráeme un par de cervezas por favor…

Itachi Uchiha fue rápido por las bebidas, al principio decidió servirse solo un vaso de agua pero… Al final decidió tomar una cerveza para estar a tono y no verse como un niño a los ojos de Kisame.

-Ya esta, oh gracias-y Kisame abrió su cerveza tomando un sorbo profundo-. Mira Itachi, lo prometido es deuda, te dije que algún día me verías cantando "Highway to Hell"-dijo Kisame mientras dejaba su cerveza en una pequeña mesa de centro y tomaba su guitarra para empezar a jugar. Y la canción empezó a sonar.

"¡Living free…!"

Itachi miró con atención como Kisame se ponía en su pose de "Rock Star" y empezaba a cantar junto con el juego "Highway to Hell". Y justo como Kisame lo había dicho era un evento digno de recordar por la ocurrencia y energía que ponía Kisame al imitar…

-¡¿Qué tal eh! ¡Vamos ahorita será tu turno eh Itachi…!

Itachi solo sonrió.

[Lejos de ahí]

-Konan, ¿puedo pasar?

La chica no respondió, Yahiko se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta así que el muchacho se adentro.

-Konan, ¿estas despierta?-y Yahiko se sentó en la orilla de la cama-. Oye, en verdad, en serio ya estoy harto de que te pongas así. ¿Acaso crees que yo no extraño a Nagato…?

-Claro que no…

-Yo… Yo no puedo entender por que hizo eso, estoy preguntándomelo tal como tú, pero no puedo detenerme solo por él-le dijo Yahiko.

-Lo se…

-Entonces por favor no sigas así, ¿sabes? Estas haciendo que quede como tonto al no poder cumplir esa promesa que le hice a Jiraiya…-y de pronto a Yahiko se le ocurrió algo para hacer que Konan se activara.

-¡YA, YA…! ¡YAHIKO…!-soltó Konan sin dejar de reírse y moverse de un lado a otro por las cosquillas que le daba Yahiko.

-Así te ves mejor, si sigues llorando y deprimiéndote terminaras más fea…

-¿¡Eh…?

-Nada, nada… Vamos a desayunar, yo mismo haré el desayuno-le dijo el muchacho.

Y así desayunaron.

-Déjame lavar los platos al menos-pidió Konan al ver que Yahiko se puso a abrir la llave del agua del lavaplatos.

-No, yo lo haré…

-Pero Yahiko…-y de pronto Konan tropezó de paso pisando a Yahiko haciendo que ambos cayeran. Konan termino encima del muchacho, sus caras terminaron a unos palmos de distancia. Konan se quedo mirando fijamente a Yahiko y este igualmente lo hizo. Los ojos ámbar de la chica se clavaron en los azules del muchacho.

Konan nunca se había dado cuenta de que los ojos de Yahiko eran muy especiales y que casi eran del mismo tono de su cabello, incluso le parecieron en tanto lindos.

-Ya levántate pesas mucho-dijo Yahiko bromeando. Konan se ruborizo y se quito rápidamente.

-Tú lavaras los platos entonces-dijo Konan finalmente tratando de lucir calmada pero aun ese rubor seguía en sus mejillas.

-Si, no te preocupes…

[En otra parte]

-¡HA, TIENES QUE HACER ALGO MEJOR QUE ESO ITACHI!-exclamo Kisame totalmente metido en la emoción del "Guitar Hero".

La música estaba a todo volumen, el publico del video juego gritaba, Itachi y Kisame se encontraban totalmente sumergidos en la pantalla mientras que sus dedos se movían ágilmente por la guitarra. Estaban concentrados a pesar de que ya llevaban algunos botes de cerveza…

-¡SI! ¡LE GANE KISAME SAN…!-grito Itachi como nunca en mucho tiempo. Creo que al final de todo el alcohol si le había afectado.

Kisame se quito la guitarra y la dejo sobre el sillón.

-¡Woooow…! ¡Creo que te mereces un premio…!-anuncio Kisame también algo alegre pro la cerveza.

-¿Eh?-balbuceo Itachi.

-Mira, este es tu premio…-y Kisame fue a traer una larga botella de sake-¿Te gusta el sake?

-Si, claro…

-Veamos-y entonces Kisame abrió la botella-. Ven aquí… Toma-y entonces Itachi agarro la botella y dio un largo trago-. Espera, espera… Despacio…-y Kisame le quito la botella haciendo que un poco se derramara sobre la alfombra.

De pronto Itachi se desplomo sobre el sillón.

-Itachi… ¿Estas bien?

-Eh solo… solo estoy…-respondió sonriendo.

-Creo que ya es suficiente, recuéstate un rato…-y Kisame acostó poco a poco a Itachi sobre su gran sofá.

Itachi Uchiha se encontraba arriba en otro mundo, eso debió ser lo más seguro por que de no ser así nunca… Nunca… Kisame nunca hubiera tenido que rozar los labios de Itachi…

El muchacho había acercado su cara la de Kisame, había juntado sus labios contra los de el sin tener en cuenta que era lo que hacía. Los labios de Itachi Uchiha se movían lentamente aspirando y soplando un débil y cálido aliento… Las manos del muchacho se fueron hacia a Kisame atrayéndolo hacia el, abrazándolo y tratando de que se quedara junto a el…

¿Qué se debía hacer en esa situación? Quien sabe.

Kisame no sabía que pensar, no era posible que esa locura estuviera pasando. Itachi seguía besándolo como podía y había tomado una mano de Kisame y trataba de llevarla hacia allá abajo… Los ojos de Kisame no podían dejar su expresión atónita y sus labios no podían moverse del impacto, estaba totalmente tieso.

-Kisame… -por fin Itachi se había separado de el-. Kisame…

Kisame se alejo lo más rápido posible.

-Kisame… Por favor… No te vayas…

-Itachi…-y Kisame miro con algo de temor al muchacho que yacía sobre su sillón.

-Kisame…

-Tengo que llevarte a tu casa…-murmuro Kisame lamentando tal final, nunca se le paso por la cabeza tal suceso. Ya iba a llevar a Itachi a su casa pero recordó que si lo llevaba en tal estado nunca más le permitirían salir con nadie y también sería algo problemático para el-. Bien, te llevaré a dormir un rato-y Kisame (con mucho valor) regreso con Itachi, lo cargo en su espalda y se lo llevo a su habitación.

Dejo a Itachi sobre su gran cama, lo cubrió con una manta y apago la luz esperando a que se le pasara la borrachera.

-Kisame…

Kisame se regreso a la sala tratando de quitarse esa sensación; esa sensación de haber sentido a Itachi besándolo y queriéndolo acariciar…

-Por dios, que locura-dijo Kisame-¿Por qué rayos lo habrá hecho? Acaso… ¿Así se pondrá con el alcohol…? No… no creo que sea gay… ¿o si? Me había dicho que nunca había tenido novia, mierda…-la verdad ya ni sabia que pensar así que no le quedo más remedio que ir limpiando el desastre que habían dejado en la sala.

[En otra parte]

Hidan por fin se había quedado solo. Deidara se había ido, le había dicho que regresaría más tarde, y aparte le había dejado dinero para comprar comida y la despensa.

Hidan se dio un baño y se tomo el medicamento que le tocaba a esa hora para después ir al súper mercado.

Pero cuando salió de su casa miró algo que lo dejo completamente quieto, aterrado justo como si hubiera contemplado una manifestación sobrenatural. Kakuzu estaba sobre su pórtico mirándolo fijamente. Debía ser una tremenda y horrible pesadilla…

Hidan busco rápidamente de nuevo las llaves en su bolsillo para entrar a la casa pero Kakuzu ágilmente como siempre se le adelanto tomándolo del brazo.

-En verdad…

-¡DÉJEME HIJO DE PUTA…!

-Cállate, no me hagas tener que cerrarte la boca con otros métodos…-y de pronto Hidan se dio cuenta de que no venía solo, un par de guardaespaldas venían vigilándolo.

-¡ME VALE MADRE…! ¡POR MI PUEDE TRAER A TODO LOS PINCHES EJÉRCITOS DEL UNIVERSO…! ¡MÁTEME DE UNA VEZ SERÁ MEJOR QUE SEGUIR VIÉNDOLO CON VIDA, PEDAZO DE MIERDA…!

Y entonces uno de los hombres de Kakuzu fue a detener a Hidan.

-¡SUÉLTAME IDIOTA…!

-¿A dónde ibas muchacho?

Hidan no respondió, solo podía inyectarle todo su odio en una feroz mirada que casi gritaba por venganza.

-Tenía ganas de verte ¿sabias?-le susurro Kakuzu al oído.

-¡SUÉLTAME…!-y Hidan empezó a sacudirse con todas sus fuerzas haciendo el guardaespaldas tuviera que apretar más fuerte. El dinero que Hidan llevaba para ir de compras se había caído al piso.

-¿Qué es esto…? ¿Qué pretendías comprar con esto?

-¡SUÉLTELO…!-demando Hidan.

-Por supuesto que lo haré, esto no es más que una propina para mí, toma-y Kakuzu lo volvió a meter en su pantalón. Y Hidan, aprovechando que Kakuzu estaba cerca, le escupió en la cara. El otro guardaespaldas estaba a punto de ir a golpearlo sino es que Kakuzu dio la orden de que todo estaba bien-. Vaya si que tienes agallas muchacho, aún después de todo aún quieres luchar contra mi…-le susurro mientras se limpiaba el escupitajo de Hidan.

La incontenible furia de Hidan se reflejaba en todo su cuerpo: Su cuerpo no dejaba de retorcerse, sus dientes rechinaban unos contra otros, sus ojos parecían que estaban a punto de explotar de tanto odio… En las sienes sus venas estaban más que marcadas, su respiraba era rápida.

-Creo que por eso es que me gustas tanto niño…-dijo Kakuzu agarrándolo por la barbilla.

-¡DÉJAME BASTARDO…!

-Ok… Te concederé tu deseo-y Kakuzu alejándose pronto de el antes de que lo soltaran.

Kakuzu subió rápido a su elegante pero discreto carro negro y salió a toda prisa de ahí dejando a Hidan tirado sobre el suelo muriéndose por dentro…

-Jashin sama…-murmuro Hidan con rabia apunto de soltar unas lagrimas del coraje al imaginarse que esta no sería la única vez que vendría y que no lo dejaría en paz fácilmente.

[Y lejos de ahí]

Kisame fue a revisar como estaba Itachi, al parece ya estaba bien: se había dormido.

-Aún no puedo creerlo… -decía sin parar tratando de olvidar lo que había pasado con Itachi.

La verdad, ahora que lo analizaba y recordaba bien, eso (lo de besarse entre hombres y abrazarse) era algo común, típico de las borracheras pero… Por alguna extraña razón sentía que eso no era obra de la bebida, su instinto le marcaba otra cosa… Sus extrañas conductas demasiado amables y pudorosas hacia el iban más allá de la simple cortesía y amistad, eran algo más y hasta ahora se había dado cuenta de ello, vaya que oportuno, pensó Kisame con sorna.

-No puedo creerlo… No de el… Pero…

Y siguió pasando el tiempo hasta que fue a revisar de nuevo y:

-Itachi…

El muchacho había despertado. Kisame se acerco lentamente hacia este.

-¿Estas mejor?

-¿Qué…? Kisame… ¡KISAME…!-y ahí fue cuando Itachi reacciono.

El muchacho se quedo en completo silencio con la cara escondida entre las manos. No podía creer lo que había creído que hizo; no quería ni podía verle a la cara después de haber cometido tal estupidez… Ahora si… Nunca más volvería tener ningún contacto con el, ahora si nunca más… Nunca más lo volvería a ver… Kisame se dio cuenta de que Itachi ya había entrado en la cuenta de todo.

-Itachi…

-Discúlpeme-y el muchacho salió de la cama tratando de buscar sus zapatos.

-Tengo las llaves de tu auto-le dijo Kisame.

Itachi no podía seguir ahí.

-Itachi, necesito que…

-Señor Hoshigaki, todo fue mi culpa, no debí haber bebido demasiado…-le dijo Itachi desesperadamente-. Por favor perdóneme… yo… No… quise… Discúlpeme no quise…

-Itachi-dijo de pronto Kisame seriamente-, necesito que me digas claramente, sin mentiras ni poses ni disculpas innecesarias que pasa contigo…-y el hombre se puso en la puerta.

Itachi se quedo congelado.

-Yo…

-Dime la verdad por favor-le dijo Kisame mirándolo fijamente.

-Señor Hoshigaki… No… Yo…No…

Y entonces Kisame se conmociono; era cierto, todo le revelaba que el muchacho tenía una actitud más allá que una simple amistad hacia él.

-¿En verdad…? Itachi… ¿tu…?

-Por favor, deme las llaves de mi auto…-tratando de evitar dar la cara.

Kisame solo podía quedarse mirando al joven que tenía enfrente.

-Por favor, déjeme ir… -rogo el muchacho sintiéndose cada vez peor consigo mismo tanto como con Kisame. Los ojos enrojecidos de Itachi empezaron a humedecerse un poco.

Era una escena difícil; ¿Qué hacer? Tanto como Itachi y Kisame estaban sin saber que decir o hacer. Y entonces una estupidez llego a la cabeza de Kisame, su corazón se había tal vez ablandando o tal vez había cambiado de repente o tal vez simplemente había decidido corresponderle a ese pobre muchacho que tanto se atormentaba por haber cometido ese gran error personal de haber confesado su amor…

Y de pronto se el mayor se acerco; Kisame tomo a Itachi por los hombros fuertemente y clavo sus ojos en los de el.

Itachi temblaba de arriba abajo… Kisame fue cerrando sus ojos lentamente conforme acercaba su cara a la de Itachi, sin dejar de tomarlo fuertemente, separó un poco sus labios y parpadeando con cierto deje de miedo junto sus labios perfectamente con los del muchacho.

Ambos movieron temblorosamente sus labios, las manos de Kisame se deslizaron lentamente desde los hombros de Itachi acariciando los brazos del muchacho. Y entonces unas lágrimas mojaron el rostro de Kisame; las delicadas manos de Itachi se posaron sobre el rostro de Kisame sin poder creer que siguiera vivo después de todo...

* * *

**Que tal? Que les parecio? Bien espero que les haya agradado y si no... Pues que bueno XD. Si quieren saber que pasara después NO se pierdan el siguiente episodio...**

**"YO SERÉ LA LADY GAGA DE FANFICTION"**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, DEJEN COMENTARIOS, HASTA LA PROXIMA...**

**Atte. Levita Hatake **


	9. Tension

**Hola hola hola, ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Ah bueno aquí esta el noveno capitulo de este fic. Ahm espero que les guste… Creo que ahora le baje a lo cursi y le entre al drama que uso siempre XD. (Vale, mendiga, ¿así que no son jaladas lo que hago, son mamadas? XD ya pues ya no vuelvo a hacer un capitulo tan cursi pues DX pero de que se salir con mis cosas si a webo se con que salir XD). ¡Ah el viernes fue el cumpleaños de Kisame san! Me lleve mi peluche de Kisame a la prepa como siempre tuvo una celebración bonita :3 creo que luego subiré las fotos (por cierto me vestí lo más azul posible por la ocasión XD).**

**¡Ah y hablando de eso le hice un homenaje cómico-amistoso A mi KISAME parodiando de NUEVO a una CANCIÓN, PASEN A MI PERFIL A LEERLA! **

**¡YA ME DECIDÍ, SI TENGO UN HIJO VARÓN SE LLAMARA HIDAN!**

* * *

_Yahiko: "En los momentos más difíciles las palabras bonitas no ayudan en nada"_

-Ki…Kisame san…

-I-Itachi…

Itachi separo sus labios de Kisame. Sus ojos miraban desorbitadamente el rostro de Kisame.

-¿Por…? ¿Por que…?-pregunto entrecortadamente Itachi casi sin aliento; el corazón le latía exageradamente rápido.

Kisame no supo que contestar solo redirigió la boca de Itachi hacia la suya. Itachi no puso resistencia alguna obviamente…

[Al día siguiente]

-Buenos días…-Itachi Uchiha había llegado a su salón de clases.

-Itachi, ¿Cómo estas, hum?-saludo Deidara con una suave sonrisa.

-Bien… Si, bien…-respondió Itachi Uchiha con una sonrisa (aunque algo leve) algo diferente mientras se disponía a tomar asiento. Pero sobre todo Itachi lucia muy raro, como si estuviera afectado por algo.

Deidara lo noto; la cara de Itachi no era la misma de siempre (lo sabia por experiencia propia) su rostro trataba de disfrazar una evidente satisfacción combinada con algo de preocupación. Deidara empezó a analizarlo y de pronto llego a la respuesta: Itachi andaba ahogado en un enamoramiento; podía jurarlo.

-Itachi…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Te paso algo? Digo, te ves algo… Raro, hum-le dijo Deidara.

Ouch. ¿Qué le podría inventar a Deidara?

-Eh bueno… veras… Es que el fin de semana, digo, ayer, salí un rato de paseo… Me divertí mucho y recordé algo, es todo-respondió Itachi Uchiha.

Deidara lo miro inquisitoriamente.

-Claro… El sábado fuiste a llevar a Hidan al doctor ¿verdad?

Itachi se quedo: WTF!

-¿Co-como…?

-Lo se todo, hum. Me encontré a Hidan el sábado, lo lleve a su casa y ahí me conto todo, hum-le explico Deidara seriamente-. Lo se…

-Si… Lo lleve al doctor, ya esta en tratamiento-musito Itachi con la sonrisa totalmente borrada.

-Itachi, quiero saber quien fue el maldito enfermo que le hizo eso a Hidan, dímelo, hum-le dicto Deidara mirándolo fijamente a la cara, taladrándolo con la mirada.

-Eh… esto…

-Dímelo, hum-Itachi estaba algo conmocionado: pensaba en que si Hidan consentiría que Deidara se enterara de quien era aquel hombre. Y de pronto la puerta se abrió con un movimiento algo violento.

-Su maestro de Historia no podrá asistir durante una semana, yo lo supliré mientras tanto-anuncio una voz tan fría como directa y hostil.

Todos los alumnos se callaron al instante y volvieron a sus pupitres. Dicha persona que llego con tan intimidante presentación era nada menos que un hombre joven de no más de 28 años de cabello pelirrojo y no muy alto para su edad, más bien parecía otro de los estudiantes.

-Sasori…-Deidara no podía creerlo, se quedo congelado.

-Disculpe profesor, ¿Por qué el profesor Fuyutsuki no podrá venir?-pregunto uno de los alumnos.

-Si tanto le preocupa vaya a dirección a investigar-le respondió Sasori sin ni siquiera verlo a la cara. Sasori tomo el plumón para empezar a escribir en el pizarrón.

La cabeza de Deidara estaba empezando a tener una migraña mientras que su corazón parecía acelerarse. No podía evitar mirarlo con tanto odio… Y no podía aguantar las ganas de salir del salón… Y no podía soportar las ganas de arrojarle su mochila a la cara.

-Van a transcribir este cuestionario-dijo Sasori señalando con el plumón las preguntas que había apuntado-, después harán un resumen del tema 13 hasta el tema 20.

Claro que Deidara no iba a hacer absolutamente nada, no quería ni acercarse a ese idiota.

Sasori se dedico a tomar asiento en el escritorio del docente y empezó a revisar unos apuntes y después…

-Mingei Deidara-dijo Sasori; estaba pasando asistencia.

Deidara no contesto. Sasori ni siquiera se molesto en levantar la vista para ver por que Deidara no respondía, así que el profesor lo conto como inasistencia.

-¿Por qué no respondiste?-le pregunto Itachi.

-¿Ah me menciono, hum?

-Claro que si…

-Ah ni modo, hum.

Y así paso la clase; solo una persona había terminado los resúmenes al terminar la clase y ese fue Itachi. Y Sasori se fue sin decir nada.

-Deidara ¿acaso no hiciste nada?-pregunto Itachi al ver que Deidara solo estaba cruzado de brazos sin cuaderno ni lápiz.

-Ehm lo hare en mi casa, de todos modos ni de broma hubiera podido acabar aquí, hum.

[Y así paso el día]

-¡Ya quiero salir de vacaciones!-soltó Yahiko durante el almuerzo.

-En cierta parte yo también-dijo Konan mientras abría su lata de te helado.

-Ya solo falta un mes…

-Creo que un mes y un par de semanas más-menciono Konan.

-Bueno pero eso se va rápido Konan…

Y de pronto un muchacho acompañado de una chica llegó muy emocionado, parecían llevar consigo unos posters o anuncios.

-¡¿Ya escucharon la noticia?

-¿Qué…?

-¡Levi Hatake vendrá a la ciudad…!-grito la chica mostrando unos de los anuncios donde aparecía una joven de uno 20 y tantos años que portaba un micrófono y vestía con un ligero vestido azul que traslucía demasiado dejando ver que traía cubiertos sus pechos con unas nubes rojas.

-¿¡En serio…!-se emociono Konan.

-¡Si, dará concierto justo el día de la fiesta de fin de clases!-les aviso el muchacho.

-¡Genial!

-¿Sabes que tenemos pensado? ¡Durante la fiesta queremos usar una de las pantallas grandes del club audiovisual para ver el concierto desde ahí, pago por evento…! Bueno solo en caso de que alguien quiera venir a la fiesta y no quiera perderse del concierto…-explico el joven.

-O no consiga boletos-agrego la chica-. Yo ya los aparte.

-¡Cielos, ya debieron de haberse vendido todos…!-dijo Konan desanimándose al imaginar que casi todo Tokio 5 habría comprado las entradas.

[Si, ¿algún comentario hasta aquí? XD]

"Y este 19 de Junio en la ciudad de Tokio 5 se presentara una de las artistas mas recientes del momento: Levi Hatake. Presentándose en el Auditorio Nacional. Se espera que este evento sea de gran magnitud por lo que ya se ha tomado medidas de seguridad así como ya se ha empezado la adaptación de un suntuoso escenario que promete que el concierto sea un digno recuerdo para todos los fanáticos de esta popular interprete…"

Nagato se encontraba viendo la televisión y terminando unos apuntes y tarea de su nueva escuela. Aun el pelirrojo se hallaba instalado en aquel hotel. Recordó que esa cantante era una de las preferidas de Yahiko y en especial de Konan.

"Y para el deleite de todos los televisores que esperan con ansias la visita de la artista, aquí una breve entrevista en vivo y en exclusiva para el canal 7:

-Es un placer que nos hayas concedido esta entrevista…

-No, gracias gracias a ustedes, necesito promoción en Tokio… ¿Si es Tokio 5, verdad?-comento la chica de espeso cabello corto café con mechones azules que hacían juego con sus ojos de un color azul turquesa mientras parecía divertida mirando al reportero.

-Srta. Hatake, ¿a que se debe su visita en nuestro país? Se oían rumores de que su gira nunca llegaría a nuestro...

-Ah eso, ha de ser uno de los estúpidos chismes que están en facetweet-respondió la chica-¡NUNCA ENTREN A FACETWEET…!

-Eh… Bueno Srta. Hatake ¿nos podría contar algo sobre su reciente gira?

-¡Bueno! ¿¡Que onda con esto? Ok… Ha estado bien, he podido comer muchas cosas diferentes gracias a eso…-contesto la chica subiendo los pies a la silla en donde estaba.

El reportero en serio miraba asustado a la chica.

-¿Su nuevo disco como va?

-¡Oh no esa mierda, no…!-soltó Levi tapándose los oídos-. La verdad me sorprendió que esa cosa se haya vendido tanto…

-Ok…

-¡EL DISCO YA SALIÓ PIRATA O BÁJENLO POR INTERNET! ¡ME HAGO MÁS FAMOSA ASÍ!-grito Levi a la cámara-. Ah la disquera… Ha, me va a joder más pero luego se les quita, créeme…

-Como usted diga señorita… Y por ultimo; muchos fanáticos que usted posee la siguen no solo por su música, sino por su particular estilo de vestir, ¿es cierto que toda su vestimenta y demás están inspirados en la famosa serie "Nawuto" que además fue creada por un ciudadano de Tokio 5?

-Ah ¿hasta ahorita se dieron cuenta?

-¿"Nawuto" es una serie para niños, no?

-Me viene valiendo verg4… Yo me seguiré vistiendo así. AMO "Nawuto" me drogaba viéndolo…

-Es usted una persona muy segura, jeje-menciono nerviosamente el reportero.

-Claro que si, mira…-y de pronto se quito la blusa dejándose solo en un sujetador con la leyenda de "Bakatsuki"-. Mira te voy a decir algo amigo: Gente, les prometo que si lleno todo el auditorio bailare desnuda durante mi concierto…

-Woow… Vaya que… declaración tan… tan comprometedora…

-¿¡Ah con que no me crees…!-y de pronto Levi Hatake se dispuso a quitarse el sujetador afortunadamente la pantalla salió de enfoque.

Nagato se quedo algo asustado al ver a aquella artista; nunca en su vida había oído o visto a alguien tan… ¿Informal o tan anormal?

"Y esa fue nuestra exclusiva con Levi Hatake. Y algo más que les interesara a todos los fans de la cantante: Se regalara un boleto VIP a la primera persona, a partir de estos momentos, que se presente en las instalaciones del canal 7 con una identificación y traiga consigo una fotografía de la cantante…"

Nagato volteo a ver al escritorio de la habitación donde había dejado arrumbadas varias revistas y algunos periódicos. Y en efecto ahí estaba en una portada de una revista de música la fotografía de Levi Hatake semidesnuda (con unas nubes rojas cubriéndole sus partes). La televisora le quedaba solo a unos poco minutos… Y era un boleto VIP… Y le llego la idea de que ese boleto pudiera servirle tarde o temprano…

[En otra parte]

-¡Itachi, hermano ya llegaste!-grito Sasuke-¡Vamos, tengo planeado ir a jugar un partido de soccer en el parque…!

-Si pero Sasuke espera…

-¿Qué pasa hermano?

-¿Ya llego papa?

-Eh no… Mama dijo que hoy no vendría hasta muy noche-le contesto Sasuke.

Itachi se le ilumino el rostro.

-¡¿Entonces que Itachi?

-Eh bueno Sasuke… Vamos solo déjame ir a cambiarme de ropa…

-¡OK!

-¡Hidan, hum!

Hidan abrió la puerta de su casa dejando pasar a Deidara.

-Hola, hum-y Deidara dejo su mochila sobre el descuidado sillón de Hidan.

-Hola…

Ambos lucían algo molestos.

-¿Qué pedo traes o que?-inquirió Hidan.

-Lo mismo podría decirte a ti, hum-le dijo Deidara apartándose el largo cabello rubio de la cara.

Y se quedaron un momento en silencio.

-Hoy tengo que ir de nuevo con el puto doctor-menciono Hidan con algo de molestia.

-Hum… Ok… yo te llevo, hum-le dijo el rubio.

Hidan se sintió en cierta parte inútil, no estaba acostumbrado a estar inactivo tanto tiempo pero ahora con lo último que le había pasado no quería ni salir de casa…

-Ehm Hidan, no me siento bien, creo que necesito ir a descansar un rato a solas, hum. Iré a mi casa, si pasa algo llámame (ten, te dejare mi celular) a la casa, hum.

Hidan tomo el iPhone (el nuevo) de Deidara y lo observo con algo de aversión.

-¿¡Como mierda funciona esta cosa…?

-Hum… mira solo tienes que tocarlo, mira es "touch", solo busca mi numero esta registrado como "My House", hum-le explico Deidara-. Bien me voy, te veo más tarde, hum-y el muchacho le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla para irse.

Y Hidan se quedo solo de nuevo. Por primera vez en su vida sintió que la soledad le aplasto demasiado y que le calaba por dentro junto con un ligero miedo…

-Que mierda… Jashin sama… ¿Qué debo hacer…?-musito Hidan con los puños cerrados, no quería salir pero no quería estar encerrado por siempre; extrañaba ir a la escuela para molestar a muchachos idiotas, quería ir a vagar, quería salir pero esa maldita sombra de temor…

[En otra parte]

Konan y Yahiko se encontraban investigando por internet la disponibilidad de los boletos para el concierto:

-Si me lo preguntas debieron anticipar el evento-dijo Yahiko sin quitar la vista de la pantalla.

-Si, fue demasiado rápido…-agrego Konan-. Creo que lo que dije será cierto, ya no hay disponibilidad…

-Espera… No es por hacerte ilusionarte pero puede que tal vez quede aunque sea una entrada, que alguien haya cancelado o…-y llegaron a la respuesta: No había boletos-. Mierda…

-Bueno era de esperarse-dijo Konan sonriendo algo decepcionada.

-No te preocupes, podrás verlo en la fiesta de fin de clases-le dijo Yahiko levantándose de su silla.

-Si…

-Bueno, me voy a preparar ya para el trabajo…-y el muchacho pelirrojo se fue con las manos en la nuca.

-¿Por qué se tardara tanto Hoshigaki?-se pregunto Fugaku Uchiha revisando su reloj.

-Ya tiene más de 15 minutos de retraso-observo Kakuzu.

Y por fin Kisame Hoshigaki había llegado a la sala de juntas con el cabello despeinado y la camisa algo arrugada. Parecía como si se hubiera quedado dormido.

-Lo siento mucho-se disculpo Kisame tomando asiento y tratando de mejorar su aspecto.

-Kisame, llegas tarde-le dijo Kakuzu.

-¿Qué estuviste haciendo?-inquirió Fugaku-¿Te desvelaste anoche?

-No, no…-respondió Kisame totalmente incomodo al tener que verse con el padre de Itachi después de aquel suceso tan… tan especial que había tenido ayer por la tarde con su hijo, en realidad... Ni siquiera podía verlo directo a los ojos.

-¡KONAN…! ¡KONAN…!-gritaba Yahiko desde su baño en su habitación.

-¿Yahiko? ¿¡Que pasa…?-llamo la chica.

-¿¡Podrías traerme jabón y algo de shampoo? ¡Ya no tengo nada…!-le grito Yahiko-¡Por favor…!

Konan se quedo completamente quieta con la cara roja. Debía ser broma, eso normalmente pasaba pero Nagato era el que solucionaba el problema pero ahora…

-¿¡Es en serio…!

-"Ay no Konan, solo quiero que vengas a verme", ¡CLARO QUE SI…!-le respondió Yahiko-¡Vamos se me hace tarde…!

"Ay por todos los cielos" pensó Konan sin dejar de ponerse nerviosa.

Así Konan fue por una barra nueva de jabón y una botella de shampoo y fue a llevársela a Yahiko. La chica abrió la puerta del cuarto de Yahiko con algo de temor y aun más miedo fue a entrar en el cuarto de baño. Konan cerró sus ojos fuertemente aunque eso significara estar golpeándose contra cada cosa.

-¡Vamos Konan, dámelos o lánzalos!-le dijo Yahiko desesperándose.

-¡Lo dices muy fácil! ¿Sabes algo? ¡Soy una chica…!-le reclamo Konan.

-Si, si, si como digas…-y por fin Yahiko alcanzo a agarrar las cosas y cerro de nuevo las cortinas-. Ya puedes abrir los ojos niña…

-Ja como si lo fuera hacer-murmuro Konan y se dio media vuelta y por fin abrió los ojos y salió rápidamente del baño con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad.

-¡ITACHI! ¡Lánzala…!-grito Sasuke.

-De acuerdo Sasuke, ¡ahí va…!-y el mayor lanzo la pelota naranja botándola antes de lanzarla.

-¡La tengo! ¡La tengo…! ¡Ah…!-y la pelota se fue hacia unos arbustos.

-Yo voy por ella Sasuke… -e Itachi se dispuso a ir por la pelota y cuando llego a los arbustos un poco mas al frente visualizo a:-¡Hidan…!

-¿Itachi?

-Hola, ¿Cómo te encuentras?-pregunto Itachi.

-Ehm, creo que igual de jodido-menciono Hidan metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-Deidara me dijo que…

-¿¡Qué..!

-Me dijo que ya se lo dijiste.

Hidan se quedo con la mirada en el suelo.

-Si, ya se lo dije, el marica lo tenía que saber un día…-dijo Hidan.

-Y hoy, durante la escuela, Deidara me demando que le dijera quien fue el… bueno tu sabes.

-¿¡Se lo dijiste?

-No. No sabia si decirle o no.

-Maldita sea. No debe saberlo, por Jashin sama que no…

Ambos se quedaron algo consternados.

-Entonces no se lo diré-dijo Itachi Uchiha-¿Te paso algo? Luces algo molesto…

-Eh nada, solo ya estaba harto de mi mismo por estar encerrado-dijo Hidan alzando su cara hacia el cielo.

-¿Quieres jugar un rato? Vine con mi hermano, Sasuke.

-Eh… Ok, no tengo nada que hacer-y el muchacho de cabello grisáceo acompaño a Itachi.

[En otra parte]

Deidara se encontraba en su casa, rompiendo un sinfín de fotos y rallándolas, eran fotos de Sasori y el.

-Imbécil, hum… -murmuraba sin parar y sin dejar de maldecir el hecho tan desafortunado de que Sasori les fuera a dar clases y tuviera que verlo cada maldito día de nuevo.

Y cuando por fin termino con las fotos dirigió su vista hacia sus paredes donde se hallaban colgando los cuadros que Sasori había elaborado; ¿iba a ser capaz de quitar y destruir esos cuadros que Sasori le había obsequiado…?

-¿Qué hare con esto…? Tengo que hacerlo…

Nagato se encontraba caminando de regreso al hotel con el pase VIP para el concierto, afortunadamente se lo había ganado a otros cientos que habían llegado unos 10 minutos después.

-Se lo daré…-pensaba Nagato-. Tengo que dárselo… -pero al solo pensar que tenia que volver a verla le temblaban las rodillas-. No… Ya no puedo seguir así…

Recordó las palabras de Jiraiya; recordó lo que le había dicho: "Te arrepentirás…"

-Jiraiya…

[Más tarde]

-Y entonces así será-termino Kakuzu levantándose de su asiento-. Muy bien caballeros, buenas tardes…

Kisame se levanto lo más pronto que pudo y se dispuso a salir sin ni siquiera despedirse de nadie.

-Hoshigaki… ¿Te ocurre algo?-pregunto Fugaku alcanzándolo.

-Eh, no…-Kisame le esquivaba la mirada-. Me siento algo cansado, no dormí muy bien. Me iré a casa ya, discúlpame Fugaku…-y Kisame se largo de ahí en un instante.

-¿Sabes lo que le sucede a Hoshigaki?-pregunto Kakuzu.

-Estrés y cansancio, lo más seguro-respondió Fugaku cruzando los brazos.

-Que raro, el por lo general no es de ese tipo-comento Kakuzu.

Kisame fue a su auto rápidamente y salió rápidamente de ahí.

-Tengo que hablar con el…-murmuro Kisame.

-¡Hermano! ¡Por fin alguien te gano en el baloncesto!-dijo Sasuke al ver que Hidan le había robado el balón tantas veces a Itachi tan fácilmente.

-Je, parece que si… Ya es tarde Sasuke vamos a casa-anuncio Itachi-¿Nos acompañas Hidan?

-Eh si…

Y así los 2 hermanos Uchiha acompañados de Hidan se dirigieron de regreso a la casa de la familia Uchiha.

-Muy bien Sasuke, acompañare a Hidan a su casa, dile a mama que regresare pronto, ¿si?

-Ok te espero hermano, adiós-y Sasuke se despidió de Hidan con una ligera reverencia justo como le había hecho a hacer a Itachi tantas veces.

-¿Acaso los programan para ser así?-pregunto Hidan.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Es tan… como tu, digo, hacen esas mamadas de despedirse y saludar y agradecer con una reverencia-comento Hidan-. Ustedes hacen que la cultura japonesa aun siga sobreviviendo…

-Por cierto, la otra vez me trataba de acordar de donde provenías ¿me podrías decir?

-Oh Jashin sama… Creo que de algo de un puto país de Europa y algo de un país latino, la verdad no me acuerdo y no me interesa…-le dijo Hidan-. Ah mierda me llego el hambre…

TOC TOC.

-Buenas tardes señor Hoshigaki, ¿en que le puedo ayudar?-saludo amablemente Mikoto Uchiha abriendo la puerta de la casa Uchiha.

-Buenas tardes-contesto Kisame algo nervioso-. Disculpe ¿Se encuentra Itachi?

-No, el salió hace unos minutos a casa de un amigo-respondió la madre parpadeando algo extrañada de que Kisame buscara a su hijo mayor.

-¿A casa de un amigo?

-Si, creo que de su amigo Hidan, me parece, Itachi dijo que regresaría rápido-le dijo la mujer.

Kisame se quedo dudando unos segundos.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias, buenas tardes-y Kisame subió de nuevo a su auto y cuando iba en su auto-. Pero que idiota… ¿Por qué rayos no se me ocurrió llamarlo?-y saco su celular.

Y el celular de Itachi Uchiha empezó a sonar en su bolsillo, el muchacho lo tomo y con un vuelco en el corazón leyó que Kisame le llamaba…

-¿Ho-Hola…?-contesto tartamudeando.

-Itachi ¿en donde estas?

-Estoy en casa de Hidan, Kisame san…

-Ok, voy para allá…

-Pero…-pero Kisame colgó.

[Minutos después]

-¿¡Que mierda…!-grito Hidan al escuchar que un carro tocaba el claxon fuertemente y se imagino que seria aquel bastardo.

-Hidan, eh Hidan, es por mi, ahorita vuelvo, no te preocupes-le dijo Itachi dejándolo para salir.

Itachi Uchiha salió de la casa y Kisame bajo del carro. Y ambos se miraron como si fueran un par de ilusiones. Itachi observo que Kisame venia algo desaliñado e incluso ansioso.

- Itachi…

-Kisame san, ¿Por qué…?

-Necesitaba verte, necesitaba hablar contigo…

Itachi no sabia que decir.

-Necesito saber, confirmar que…-decía Kisame.

-Que…

-Si en verdad haremos esto, quiero decir, ¿Estas seguro de esto?-pregunto Kisame mirándolo directamente a los ojos, su voz delataba cierto temor como si tuviera algo de duda de que Itachi solo hubiera cometido un error-¿En verdad quieres empezar esto…?-Itachi estaba realmente completamente vulnerable, estaba más que nervioso.

-Kisame san, si…-contestó finalmente-. Yo… Yo realmente quiero… En verdad-dijo lo más claro que podía-. Kisame san… ¿Tu en verdad…?

-Si, si no fuera así no viniera a buscarte para que me confirmaras tu decisión-respondió Kisame- ¿No lo crees, pequeño "Jonas Brother" japonés?-y rio suavemente.

Itachi sonrió ruborizándose un poco. No podía creer que las cosas se hubieran dado así como así y como había tenido la tremenda fortuna de que su corazón no se hubiera quedado roto como el tanto había supuesto por tantas horas de tormento mental.

-¿Podemos salir un rato?-pidió Kisame.

-No lo creo, dije que regresaría pronto a casa-le dijo Itachi sin dejar de hablar con ese nerviosismo-. Mañana, por la tarde, por favor…

-De acuerdo… Oye ¿Sabes algo?

-¿Que…?

-No pude salir de la cama en todo el día, no dormí bien…

-¿Por qué…?

-Simplemente no quería salir de la cama, no podía, no paraba de preguntarme el por que de las cosas… Me preguntaba por que rayos alguien como tu se fijo en mi y por que yo termine por corresponderte así de repente…

-¿En verdad…?-Itachi empezó a sentirse algo incomodo.

-Si, y la verdad solo puedo decir que tal vez tu me llamaste mucho la atención desde que te conocí…

-¿Te refieres a lo de cuando abriste la puerta del baño y…?-e Itachi se sonrojo aun más.

-No, yo te conocí ese día pero unos momentos más atrás, desde que ibas corriendo y casi te arrollaba-confeso Kisame.

Itachi se quedo más sorprendido y recordó.

-¿En serio…? Perdón...

-Descuida, ha de ser el destino, ¿o no? Ah ¿te digo algo y no te molestas?

-No, dime por favor.

-Pensé que eras una chica, jejeje…-confeso Kisame algo penado.

-Si, descuida, me lo han dicho ya algunas personas-le informo Itachi.

-¿¡Que tanta mierda estará haciendo Itachi…!-y entonces Hidan se levanto de su cama y fue a revisar que ocurría con Itachi.

-Creo que se hace tarde-menciono Itachi.

-Entonces permíteme llevarte de regreso a tu casa-le dijo Kisame.

-No, gracias. Llegare rápido, además luces cansado, deberías ir ya a descansar Kisame san…

-Si, lo se… ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-dijo Kisame de repente.

-Si, lo que sea…-y Kisame volteo a todas partes para asegurarse de que no venia nadie, se acerco al muchacho y lo tomo por la espalda atrayéndolo hacia el y en un instante junto sus labios con los de Itachi moviéndolos suavemente.

-Kisame san… -e Itachi se separo de el totalmente ruborizado.

Hidan se quedo con la cara de: ¿¡QUE CARAJO…! No podía creer lo que acababa de contemplar.

-Hasta mañana-se despidió Kisame subiendo a su auto.

-Si, buenas noches...

Y el auto de Kisame se fue a toda velocidad.

Itachi volvió a la casa para ir a despedirse de Hidan pero…

-¿¡ASÍ QUE NO QUERÍAS DECIRME QUE TODO EL DINERO QUE ME QUERÍAS PRESTAR LO CONSEGUISTE POR ESTAR CON ESE PENDEJO CON EL QUE TE ESTABAS BESUQUEANDO…! ¡AHORA ENTIENDO POR QUE TANTA AMABILIDAD…!

Itachi se quedo quieto mirando con miedo y asombro a Hidan. Su expresión estaba pasmada al procesar las palabras que había dicho Hidan. Estaba indignado al haber escuchado que su amigo había llamado con tal pronombre despectivo a Kisame y de hecho...

-¡ CÁLLATE...!-exclamo Itachi reaccionando como nunca en la vida había actuado-¡EL NOS AYUDO POR SU PROPIA VOLUNTAD Y NO POR MI O POR QUE HAYA HECHO ESO QUE TU CREES…! ¡Y NO TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A LLAMARLO ASÍ…!

Hidan observo a Itachi aun con más terror con el que Itachi lo había mirado.

-¡Y LO QUE YO HAGA CON EL NO TE INCUMBE HIDAN…! ¿¡POR QUE ESTABAS ESPIANDO…!-inquirió Itachi histérico.

Hidan se mantuvo en silencio.

-Yo solo quería saber si estabas bien…-murmuro Hidan casi sin voz, obviamente Itachi no escucho nada.

Itachi aun miraba con enojo a su amigo.

-Ahora lárgate de mi casa, ¿quieres?-dijo Hidan con su voz normal y hostil y dándole la cara con expresión retadora.

Itachi miro fríamente a Hidan y sin decir mas salió de su casa.

[Al día siguiente]

Itachi había llegado mas serio de lo normal a la escuela. Deidara no había llegado y no iba a ir a las 2 primeras horas (era la clase de historia), así que Itachi se dedico a realizar en solitario sus deberes de estudiante sin dejar de sentirse culpable por lo de ayer… Quería ir a disculparse con Hidan, nunca había sido de esa clase de persona tan impulsiva y no le había agradado para nada esa forma tan hostil de actuar... La culpa se lo comía.

-Hidan…-musito Itachi sintiéndose fatal como amigo.

-Oye Konan ¿Qué paso con Yahiko?

-Ah bueno, trabajo hasta muy tarde y se desvelo, así que me dijo que llegaría una hora más tarde-le respondió Konan a uno de los "admiradores" de Yahiko.

Y una hora más tarde.

-Buenos días-Yahiko había llegado al salón pero con una nueva adquisición: Su nariz estaba perforada con 3 piercings que le atravesaban horizontalmente dando una apariencia de que traía 6 perforaciones en total.

-¡YAHIKO…! ¿¡Acaso has perdido toda la razón que te quedaba…!-le grito Konan mirando horrorizada los nuevos y más locos piercings que se había hecho Yahiko, la había engañado al no llegar a casa con ellos puestos anoche.

-¡Ya, ya siempre exageras todo Konan!-le calmo Yahiko.

-¡Es que ahora si te pasaste Yahiko!

-¡Woow, Yahiko te ves súper…!

-¡Oh Yahiko kun…!

Y como siempre un montoncito de estudiantes se acercó a Yahiko para admirar su nueva locura.

-¡Serás el más popular de la fiesta de fin de cursos Yahiko, en verdad…!

-Muy bien… Lo haré, si, hoy… Lo haré-dijo Nagato firmemente totalmente decidido a ir a regalarle el boleto a Konan. El pelirrojo seguía apuntando la lección del pizarrón de su nueva escuela. Su valor por fin parecía estar floreciendo, aunque sea un poco…

-Señor Uzumaki, ¿podría leernos el subtema de la lección?-pregunto el profesor al ver que Nagato parecía distraído.

-Si, lo siento señor-y Nagato tomo su libro y empezó a citar.

-Hey Deidara…Hey…-Hidan trataba de despertar al joven rubio que dormía sobre el.

-Hum… ¿Qué…?

-Tienes que ir a la puta escuela, ¿no? Bueno a lo que queda de escuela…

-Ah si… Gracias Hidan-y Deidara se levanto buscando su uniforme en el armario de Hidan.

[Y al final de las clases]

Itachi caminaba de regreso a su casa, quería pasar por la casa de Hidan, pero no podía; ni tenía el valor de darle la cara aun.

Deidara no había hablado con Itachi demasiado (solo lo había saludado y preguntado cosas de la escuela) seguramente Hidan le había contado todo lo que paso ayer.

Konan y Yahiko caminaban hacia casa:

-No puedo creer que te hayas hecho esa tontería… ¿Acaso no te dio miedo haber perdido la nariz?

-Eh claro que no, son profesionales.

-Yahiko…

-Por cierto me dijeron que si no querías hacerte unas perforaciones o algo-le dijo Yahiko.

-Claro que no, no haría eso ni loca.

-Eh bueno, pero te verías bien con uno la verdad-menciono el muchacho-. No se te vería mal, eres del estilo de chica a la que le quedarían los piercings…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Es que digo, no eres la chica más normal que conozco, jejeje-le dijo Yahiko.

-¡Yahiko…!

-Ya, en serio, creo que lucirá bien en ti aunque sea un pequeño piercing discreto como aquí…-y le apunto justo debajo del labio inferior.

Konan se quedo algo perpleja.

-¿En serio lo crees…?

-Si, en serio. No me digas que ya te quieres poner uno…

-Pues si dices que no luciría mal creo que podría probarlo, digo, ¿no?

Yahiko sonrió ampliamente.

-¡OK, entonces vamos de una vez y no hay marcha atrás, eh Konan!

-¿¡Pero que…?

"¿En que estaré pensando…?" dijo Konan en su interior.

[Más tarde]

Itachi se encontraba terminando su tarea. Esperaba que ya fuera de tarde…

-¿Lo ves? Se ve mucho mejor así, limpio, hum-dijo Deidara al recoger la sala de Hidan.

Hidan contemplaba algo asustado como había quedado su sala sin empaques de dulces o las latas de soda encima de la televisión.

-No mames Deidara vas a hacer que parezca casa de una vieja-le dijo Hidan.

-Es limpieza nada más, hum. Ahora solo faltaría tu cuarto…

-¡No jodas, a mi cuarto no le vas a hacer nada eh!-le advirtió Hidan.

-Hum. Oye Hidan te quería preguntar si querías ir a cenar esta noche-le dijo Deidara.

-¿A dónde o que?

-Eh bueno no se, hum. Pero quisiera que te vistieras formalmente, hum. Tengo pensado llevarte a un restaurante especial, hum-le confeso Deidara.

-¿¡Que…?

-Vamos Hidan, por favor, hum-le rogo el rubio-. Solo por hoy ¿si?

-¿¡Pero por que mierda…!

-Por favor, vamos ¿si?

-Eh… Ah mierda… Está bien pues, si digo que no vas estar llorando como marica-repuso Hidan cruzando los brazos-. Pero no tengo ni una puta camisa "decente" ni…

-No te preocupes, vamos a mi casa, yo te prestare algo de…

-¡Oye, yo no quiero vestirme así!-se apresuro a decir Hidan.

-Ok…-soltó Deidara empezando a fastidiarse-. Te comprare algo diferente, hum.

[En otra parte]

-¿Ya te decidiste eh Konan?-pregunto Yahiko llegando junto con Konan que miraba el catalogo de piercings que podría ponerse.

-Eh, creo que ya mire algunos lindos…-respondió nerviosa.

-¿Ya te pusiste nerviosa o que…?

-¡Claro que estoy nerviosa!

-Entonces mejor no lo hagas-le dijo Yahiko resignándose.

Konan miraba indecisa el pequeño libro que cargaba, ¿si o no?

-Si, lo hare.

-¿Eh?

-Este, aquí donde tu dijiste-y le señalo un pequeño piercing circular de color claro, parecía casi una pequeña perla.

-¿Ese? Ok, si a ti te agrada, esta bien para mi-dijo Yahiko-¡Chicos ya se decidió!-anuncio el muchacho.

-¡Oye no grites!

-Ok, ok, ok… Ven, pasa por aquí, siéntate ya van a prepararte…-y sentó a Konan en una silla recargable, parecía una de esas sillas de peluquerías.

-¿No lo podrías hacer tu?-pregunto la chica.

-Eh no lo creo aun me falta practica en eso de los piercings, yo soy más de poner tatuajes-le confeso Yahiko sonriendo.

-¿¡Eh…?

-Tú tranquila, mira si yo tengo todos estos-y Yahiko apunto todas sus perforaciones-, tú no te vas a hacer nada solo con una.

-Pero… Ok… Si tu lo dices, estaré bien y pobre de ti si no…

-Ya, si te pasa algo malo que me arrolle un camión…-le dijo el muchacho divertido.

-No juegues Yahiko-le regaño Konan-. Si algo pasa harás todos mis deberes de la escuela y de casa ¿¡oíste?

-Ok, te lo prometo.

-Vaya… Levi Hatake vendrá a la ciudad, hum-observo Deidara mientras iba conduciendo. Había visualizado un gran anuncio

-¿Eh? ¿¡Quien es esa puta…?

-Solo es una cantante Hidan, hum.

-Ah… ¿Y que con eso?

-Me gustaría ir al concierto es todo, hum-le dijo el rubio y llegaron al centro comercial, estacionaron el auto.

-Este no es el mismo centro comercial a donde vengo a jugar maquinitas…-observo Hidan-¿¡Acaso me trajiste a uno de esos lugares para gente rica?

-Eh que mas da, es lo mismo, hum.

Hidan hizo una mueca de berrinche y sin más siguió a Deidara de mala gana.

-Itachi-llamo Mikoto Uchiha-. El señor Hoshigaki vino a verte.

-Si… Ahora voy mama-e Itachi cerro sus libros y rápido fue a verse al espejo y pronto salió a su encuentro.

-Kisame san…

-Hola-saludo nervioso- ¿crees que ahora si puedas salir un rato?

-Eh creo tengo que avisarle a mi padre-respondió incomodo Itachi.

-Oh entonces…

-Le iré a preguntar ¿si? Ahorita vuelvo…

Kisame se quedo en la puerta, totalmente apenado, sentía que no debía de estar ahí.

-Padre, ¿puedo pasar?

-Itachi ¿Qué ocurre?

-Eh… ¿Puedo salir un rato?

-¿Con quien o para que?

-¿Recuerdas que la ultima vez ayude al señor Hoshigaki con unos documentos?

-Si, ¿aun no has terminado con eso?

-No, aun no.

-De acuerdo, pero trata de ser más eficaz, Hoshigaki luce muy cansando y estresado, no le hagas perder tiempo ¿entiendes?

-S-si…

-Mira esto luciría bien en ti, hum-le dijo Deidara a Hidan mostrándole una camisa de manga larga de color vino muy elegante-. Combina con tus ojos, hum.

-¡Eh por Jashin sama que no! ¡Luce muy de marica!

-Ya entonces ¿que rayos es lo que quieres?

-No se… ¿¡No hay ninguna puta tienda norma o que sea ropa de hombre…l?

Deidara se quedo: ¬¬…

-Vamos a ver a otra entonces, hum.

-Ya esta, terminamos-anuncio un joven de unos 20 y tantos con un montón de piercings en su rostro y de cabello largo y negro.

Konan por fin abrió sus ojos que habían estado fuertemente cerrados durante todo el proceso, la chica sintió un poco entumido todo lo que era a partir su labio inferior y su barbilla. Había dolido solo un poco gracias a la anestesia.

-Vaya no se te ve del todo mal…-comento Yahiko.

Konan le indico con gestos que le diera un espejo. La chica observo con detalle su nuevo piercing; le había gustado después de todo, lucia bien.

-¡Ja, ahora si el viejo se espantara cuando te vea que te has hecho un piercing!-se burlo Yahiko.

-¡Tu eres el que trae toda la cara llena de hoyos!-le reclamo Konan por fin abriendo la boca.

-Bueno, ¿quieres salir un rato a lucir tu nuevo "look"?

-¿Pero no tienes que quedarte a trabajar?

-Ah no te preocupes, es martes, no hay tanta clientela a principio de semana-le contesto Yahiko.

[Y en otra parte]

-Parece que no hay nadie…-musito Nagato al tocar la puerta de su antigua vivienda. Se quedo ahí plantado mirando el portal de la casa. En su bolsillo estaban las llaves, podía entrar si quería… Pero le remordería la conciencia y los recuerdos le invadirían de nuevo.

"¿Y si mejor lo dejo en el buzón del correo…?" pensó Nagato como una opción al ver que su cobardía regresaba.

-No, tengo que dárselo yo…-murmuro Nagato con voz temblorosa-. Entonces…-y dio un gran suspiro-, volveré más tarde…

Y el pelirrojo dio vuelta atrás y se echo a caminar.

-¡Por Konan y su nuevo piercing!-brindo Yahiko con una botella de soda.

-¡Baja la voz!

-¡JAJAJAJA…! Vamos dame un Pocky…

Los adolescentes se encontraban sentados en una banca de un parque cercano al trabajo de Yahiko.

-Ahora si haremos una buena pareja para ir a la fiesta de fin de clases-comento Yahiko-. Los dos con perforaciones, ahora si seremos los más vistos en la fiesta de fin de clases.

-En lo que piensas, cielos Yahiko-y sin embargo Konan no se pudo evitar sentir emocionada al oír que Yahiko ya la tenia confirmada como su acompañante.

-¡Mira este traje! ¿¡Que opinas…!-le pregunto Deidara desesperado mostrándole un traje color gris.

-No, no me gusta…

-¡¿Entonces que tienes pensado ponerte, hum!

-¡Oh Jashin sama que no tengo puta idea…!

-¡Entonces déjame escoger por ti, hum…!-le grito el rubio.

-¡NO! ¡Me vas a poner pura ropa de niño consentido!

-¡Ah Hidan…!

-¡OMJ!

[OH MY JASHIN]

-¿Que te pasa, hum?

-¡Ya se me ocurrió algo! ¡Mira: me pongo ese puto traje negro, sin camisa y lentes oscuros!-le dijo Hidan.

-¿¡EH…?

-¡Si, mira imagínatelo…! ¡Si no es eso no me voy a poner nada! ¡Lo juro, joder!

-Hidan…

* * *

**¿Bien? Espero que les haya gustado o llenado las ansias y las haya dejado con más ansias XD. Jejeje, bueno espero que sigan el siguiente capitulo… ¿Dudas o comentarios? Bien ya saben que hay algo llamado review…**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, HASTA LA PRÓXIMA Y DEJEN COMENTARIOS!**

**Atte. Levita Hatake**


	10. Fighter

**Hola, Hi, Shalom. ¿Cómo andamos? Espero que bien. Aquí esta el decimo capitulo de esta cosa, ya mero se termina esto (o eso espero). Ah que semana tan sarra (mala), lo único bueno últimamente es que fui a una convención donde vinieron las voces de Wakko Warner y Cerebro XD… ¡Ah y además…! TA TA TAN… ¡Me compre un peluche de Hidan X3! ¿Qué más…? Ah pásense a mi Deviant art para que vean una fotikos XD. Ah bueno espero que lo disfruten, lean y entreténganse un rato.**

**LEVITA HATAKE: EN PROCESO DE HACER COSPLAY DE EDWARD ELRIC.**

* * *

_"El que no tiene celos no esta enamorado…"_

-¿¡Lo ves niño rico…!

-Hum… Ok… Admito que te ves bien, hum…

Hidan estaba delante de un gran espejo de cuerpo entero mirando su look "elegante": Se había puesto un traje negro, dejando el saco abierto para dejar ver su pecho desnudo y luciendo su collar con el símbolo de Jashin. Traía unos brillantes zapatos negros y unos lentes oscuros que le daban un extraño glamour.

-Ok, llevemos esto, hum…-dijo Deidara al ver que había perdido contra Hidan.

[Y más tarde]

-Entonces… ¿Le hablaras al viejo para que te vea?-pregunto Yahiko sonriendo con malicia mirando a Konan con algo de burla.

-Claro que no… Lo vera cuando el venga-le respondió Konan sintiendo que algo de arrepentimiento llegaba-. No puedo creer que no haya nada para cenar, ¿Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado ir al mercado?-dijo la chica revisando la nevera.

-¿No será por que te emocionaste demasiado por lo del piercing?

-Si claro… Bueno creo que voy a ir a comprar algo para cenar-dijo Konan cerrando el refrigerador.

-¿Te acompaño?

-No gracias, tienes que pasar los apuntes de las clases a las que faltaste-le dijo Konan.

-Ah cierto... ¿Están en tu mochila, no?

-Si…-y Konan se dispuso a irse, fue hacia la puerta y cuando ya estaba en el recibidor se dio cuenta de que no traía su monedero-. Yahiko… ¡Yahiko…!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Me puedes traer mi monedero?

Nagato ya venia cerca de llegar a su antigua casa. Su corazón latía violentamente, a cada paso que daba sus piernas querían detenerse y darse la vuelta y regresarse...Su estomago se hacia un nudo al imaginarse al estar de nuevo al frente de Konan.

-Aquí tienes-y Yahiko le dio un pequeño monedero azul.

-Ok, gracias, volveré pronto, no vayas a quemar la casa-le dijo Konan.

-Si ya ¿acaso me crees un loco rebelde?

-Pues no lo creo, casi lo eres…

Yahiko tomo a Konan por la barbilla tocándole ligeramente la pequeña perla que traía como piercing.

-Tú también eres así, aunque sea un poco-le dijo Yahiko.

Konan miro algo asustada a Yahiko, estaban muy cerca, ese rubor había vuelto a la cara de Konan de nuevo… Los azules ojos de Yahiko miraban simpáticamente a la pobre chica que se moría de la incomodidad. Sus caras estaban a un palmo de distancia…

Nagato lo noto con una fría, fría y horrible sensación en le pecho. Se quedo congelado contemplando con horror la escena.

-Ya déjame, ahora vengo…-y la chica se aparto pronto de el y se fue rápidamente tanto que se le cayo el monedero. Nagato se oculto detrás de un poste de luz, agradeció que Konan iba con mucha prisa y no se diera cuenta de lo que había alrededor.

Yahiko lo recogió y fue rápido tras ella.

-¡Konan! ¡Se te olvido el dinero…! ¡Ten, ahí te va…!-y Yahiko lo arrojo con fuerza para que cayera sobre las manos de la chica.

-¡Gracias…!

Yahiko sonrió y se dispuso a volver a casa pero de pronto escucho un ruido como si alguien estuviera por ahí cerca.

"Maldita sea…" a Nagato se le había olvidado que llevaba un celular, un mensaje le había llegado en el momento menos indicado.

-¿¡QUIEN ESTA AHÍ…!-inquirió Yahiko fieramente poniéndose en posición de defensa-¡SAL DE UNA VEZ…!-reto el chico sintiendo perfectamente que alguien lo estaba espiando.

Nagato se dio por vencido, no le servía de nada seguir escondiéndose. Salió a dar la cara; el rostro de Nagato miraba rencorosamente a Yahiko…

-Nagato…-musito Yahiko mirando asombrado a su amigo como si fuera un fantasma.

Nagato no dijo nada.

-¿Qué haces aquí…?-pregunto Yahiko seriamente-. Nagato…

Nagato siguió sin decir nada.

-¿¡Por que no me respondes! ¿¡Acaso te hice algo…?-inquirió Yahiko mirando profundamente a Nagato.

Nagato cerró un momento los ojos y se dispuso a darse la vuelta para irse.

-¡¿Qué has estado haciendo eh? ¿¡Acaso ya te olvidaste de todo…? ¡¿Ahora resulta que nunca nos conociste y decides olvidarnos como si fuéramos nada…!-siguió diciendo Yahiko-¡Dime a que has venido si no es a vernos…!

Y al no recibir respuesta por parte de Nagato, Yahiko se acerco a este tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa y alzándolo un poco del suelo.

-¡CONTÉSTAME…!

Y entonces Nagato le dio un ligero golpe en la mejilla haciendo que lo soltara.

-¿¡Ahora peleas eh Nagato…? ¡Vamos niño tímido a ver que tanto has aprendido…!-le reto Yahiko.

-¡YA DEJA DE HACERTE EL HOMBRE YAHIKO!-le grito Nagato de repente.

-¡AL MENOS YO DIGO LAS COSAS DE FRENTE…!-le contesto a su vez el otro.

Y entonces Nagato no soporto más tenia que desahogarse de todo lo que sentía contra Yahiko; se abalanzo sobre el dándole golpes seguidos en el rostro. Yahiko pronto lo empujo con fuerza haciendo que se golpeara contra un muro. Yahiko fue por Nagato pero este lo aparto con una patada que le dio justo en la quijada…

Yahiko cayó al piso estrepitosamente boca abajo, un pequeño hilo de sangre surgía de su labio inferior.

-Yahiko…-Nagato se acerco para ver el estado de su amigo. Nagato volteo a Yahiko y observo que le había dejado un par de moretones y le había roto el labio y dejado roja la barbilla. Nagato se espanto de si mismo, ¿pero que había hecho? Pero, a pesar de eso, sorprendentemente, Yahiko esbozo una sonrisa.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti-musito Yahiko-, siempre pensé que nunca aprenderías a defenderte…

Nagato miro asombrado a Yahiko.

-Vaya que me dolió, parece que hice algo muy malo para que me pegaras así…

Nagato no sabía que hacer, decir o pensar.

-Dime Nagato, en verdad, ¿Me odias…? ¿Qué te hice…?

-Yahiko yo…-y los ojos de Nagato empezaron a humedecerse.

-No, cielos… Pensé que no volverías a llorar-dijo Yahiko-. Por favor Nagato dime que te pasa…

-Yo…-y unas lagrimas empezaron a rodar por el pálido rostro de Nagato.

-No debe ser peor que cuando me confesaste que mojabas la cama allá en el orfanato-le dijo Yahiko riéndose.

-Yahiko…

-Vamos, puedes decirme… ¿Acaso no recuerdas que nos prometimos contarnos cualquier problema? Ahora que me doy cuenta se escucha como un pacto de niñas, que asco…-le dijo Yahiko.

-Si… Lo recuerdo…

Yahiko se puso de pie.

-Entonces, vamos a caminar un rato…-y Yahiko puso una mano en el hombro de Nagato.

[En otra parte]

Hidan y Deidara ya estaban listos y arreglados para salir a cenar.

-Vaya que luces guapo, hum-comento Deidara quien se había puesto un saco color blanco con un pantalón negro.

-Yo siempre niño rubio…-dijo Hidan mirándose en el espejo. Nunca en su vida había lucido tan elegante o más bien nunca se había puesto ropa como esa. En cierta parte se sentía muy raro y en lo más profundo le tenía algo de gratitud (aunque el no supiera exactamente que era eso) a Deidara.

-Vamos, hice reservaciones, tengo que llegar a tiempo, hum.

-¿¡Que que…?

-Que reserve la mesa, hum.

-Si, ya se que es eso, ¿¡pero por que lo haces?

-Puede que cuando vayamos no haya disponibilidad y no quiero tener que estar buscando lugares y eso, hum…

-¿Y por que no? Hasta para eso eres un jodido flojo, niño rico…

-No es por eso, es que quiero que todo este perfecto para esto por que…-y se callo.

-¿¡Por que…!

-Por que tu iras conmigo idiota, hum.

Hidan no pudo evitar sentirse halagado, si halagado, por esos gestos que hacía Deidara solo por el.

-Itachi vayamos a cenar…-propuso Kisame.

-¿A cenar?-Itachi se encontraba acurrucado en un gran sillón junto a Kisame.

En toda la tarde no habían hecho más que hablar y hablar y hablar y hablar (Y obviamente besarse) en casa de Kisame.

[Vaya con que rapidez y rareza se dan a veces las cosas, ¿no creen?]

-Si, será nuestra primera cena oficial-le dijo Kisame sonriendo.

Itachi le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Así que… ¿No sabes por que te guste…?-pregunto de nuevo Kisame mientras se levantaba del sofá.

-Ya te lo había dicho…

-¿Solo por que te hago sentir bien y te hago reír?-inquirió Kisame poniendo sus manos en su nuca.

-No es solo por eso… Bueno, ni yo lo se…

-Vaya aún me resultas todo un misterio Itachi, ¿estas seguro de que no estas ciego?-pregunto Kisame acercando un dedo a la cara de Itachi-. Dime ¿Cuántos dedos tengo aquí?-se burlo Kisame haciendo un chiste de su apariencia.

-Ya Kisame san…-e Itachi también se levanto también del sillón.

[Mientras tanto]

-Ahora si, sácate todo lo que tienes guardado ahí…-le dijo Yahiko poniendo un brazo alrededor de el reconfortándolo y acercándose todo lo que podía a el.

Nagato tomaba aire y valor para confesarle su gran secreto… Si… Como Yahiko le había dicho, era su único y mejor amigo durante toda su vida, tenia que contárselo y continuar su camino y llegar a cumplir su meta… Era justo que se lo dijera… Era como el hermano que nunca tuvo.

-Yahiko yo… Yo me tuve que ir de casa…

-Si lo se perfectamente.

-Por que…-su corazón parecía a punto de explotar.

Y parece que fueron largas torturas por largos y dolorosas años.

-Yo no podía seguir ahí, por que… por que…

-¿Por qué…?

-Yo… Yo siempre… No podía seguir ahí, por que… Yo…-el pecho le oprimía.

Y otra larga tortura.

-Yo… yo siempre… yo la he… Yo… yo quiero a Konan, la quiero…-y por fin lo dijo.

Yahiko parpadeo asombrado. ¿En verdad había escuchado bien?

-O sea… -dijo Yahiko entrecortadamente-¿Tu la…? ¿En serio…?-los ojos de Yahiko no dejaban su expresión atónita.

Nagato bajo su rostro y se enterró las uñas en los muslos.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes Nagato?-musito Yahiko sin poder asimilarlo aun.

-Yo no… Nunca quise admitirlo, siempre pensé que era otra cosa, por que… Por que era como una hermana para mi, pero…-y Nagato cerro fuertemente los ojos tratando de que las lagrimas no le escaparan de sus ojos.

Yahiko miraba a Nagato con preocupación.

-No sabes que… Que sufrimien…No podía evitar verla como algo más… No podía aceptarlo…-decía Nagato con voz quebrada-. Y lo peor es… que cuando te veía con ella… Yo… yo deseaba que… que desaparecieras…-y el llanto no dejaba de cesar-. Me odio a mi mismo por haber pensado eso… Me odio por haberles hecho esto… No…Pero… No podía seguir a su lado, no lo soportaba… Me detesto… Lo, lo siento…

-Nagato.

-Perdóname Yahiko… Lo siento…

-No hay nada que perdonarte tonto-le dijo Yahiko sonriéndole y tratando de levantarle la cara-¿Te digo algo? Cuando te fuiste… Yo me enfurecí, como nunca… Tanto que incluso te llegue a maldecir, pensaba que ya te habías alejado completamente de nosotros para siempre…

-Yahiko…

-Pero dejemos eso ya, así que ¿Y entonces que haremos niño? ¿A que venias en primer lugar?-pregunto Yahiko animando y calmando a Nagato.

-Yo… Traía esto…-y busco el boleto en su bolsillo y se lo mostro a su amigo, su respiración ya volvía a su estado normal y su corazón ya estaba latiendo con calma-. Venía a regalárselo a Konan…-y su semblante volvió a entristecerse.

Yahiko observo impresionado el boleto.

-Vaya ¿Cómo le hiciste para conseguirlo? Es imposible conseguir uno de estos…

-Lo gane.

-Que suerte, en serio… Que suerte…

-¿Podrías dárselo a ella? Por favor…-le rogo Nagato.

-Claro que no idiota-contesto Yahiko.

-¿Eh…?-balbuceo Nagato sorprendido por tal respuesta.

-Claro que no voy a hacer eso, estas idiota Nagato, tu debes de…

-Pero…

-¡Tengo un plan eh Nagato…!-exclamo Yahiko de repente.

Nagato volvía a sentir ese miedo infantil de cuando a Yahiko se le ocurría una loca, tonta y arriesgada idea.

-¡Escucha bien, esto es lo que haremos…!

[Mientras tanto…]

-Llegamos, hum-Hidan y Deidara llegaron a un suntuoso restaurante de comida japonesa, algo muy raro en la ciudad en estos días (solo el nombre y el idioma mantenía lo japonés de la ciudad).

-¡POR JASHIN SAMA…!-exclamo Hidan mirando la pretensiosa fachada del lugar.

Deidara le dio las llaves al "ballet parking" y junto con Hidan entro en el restaurante.

-Buenas noches, tenemos reservaciones, Mingei Deidara-indico el rubio.

-Si, pasen por aquí por favor-y el anfitrión los llevo hacia su mesa.

Deidara y Hidan tomaron asiento en una mesa del centro de todo, el lugar tenía varios tanques donde nadaban distintos peces, algunos exóticos y otros sin mucha gracia. La iluminación era tenue y había varias pinturas en pergaminos al más mero estilo tradicional japonés (con la ya antigua tinta china). En algunas mesas no había sillas sino que se sentaban en pequeños cojines.

-Esto si es raro niño rico… ¿Habías venido aquí antes eh?

-La verdad no me acuerdo, ah si creo que si, hum.

Hidan tomo el menú.

-¿¡Pero que mierda es esto…! Nunca había oído nada más que el sushi.

-Ah Hidan, hum…

-Kisame san, ¿ya puedo abrir los ojos?-pregunto Itachi Uchiha.

-No todavía no…-y Kisame le ayudo a bajar del carro-. OK, ya puedes abrir los ojos-Itachi abrió sus ojos y miro que estaban enfrente de uno de sus restaurantes favoritos.

-Kisame san…

-Vamos, entremos de una vez-y entraron pidieron una mesa para 2 y tomaron asiento en una mesa que contaba con cojines para una cena japonesa.

-¿Ya sabes lo que vas a pedir, hum?-pregunto Deidara.

-¡Pues te dije que no entiendo ni madre de esto…! Solo pide algo que tenga carne para mí…

-¿Te pido un plato de Teriyaki o que, hum?-pregunto Deidara sintiendo que eso era demasiado sencillo y corriente.

-Ah si, eso, ya me acuerdo que lo comí una vez…-le dijo Hidan.

-Eh ok, hum, si tu lo dices…

-¿Qué vas a pedir Kisame san?

-Creo que pediré solo un rollo tempura…-contesto Kisame.

-¿En serio…?

-Si, tú pide lo que quieras… ¿Me dijiste que te gusta el sashimi?

-Eh si un poco, pediré eso entonces acompañado de onigiris.

-¿Onigiris?

-Bolas de arroz con alga-le recordó Itachi.

-¿Y que es sashimi?-pregunto Kisame.

-Creí que ya sabias Kisame san…

-Solo te seguía la corriente, no entiendo muy bien los nombres, allá en Australia solo comía pescado frito y camarones sencillos, la verdad.

-Buenas noches señores, ¿Me permiten puedo tomar su orden?-pregunto el mesero a Deidara y a Hidan. Era un joven muchacho como unos 4 años menor que ellos, tenia el cabello negro, una piel muy blanca y rasgos que gritaban que era japonés. Poseía una sonrisa algo falsa.

-Si… Quiero "Bakudan", hum y…

-Buenas noches, bienvenido señor Yokubari, pase por aquí, su mesa ya esta lista-y el anfitrión llevo a Kakuzu Yokubari hacia su mesa.

-¿Qué es esa mierda de Bakudan eh…?-preguntaba Hidan hasta que se quedo con la boca abierta al ver horrorizado a aquel hombre que entraba al restaurante, agarro el menú y oculto su cara rápidamente antes de que lo viera.

-¿Qué te pasa, hum? ¿Quieres algo más?

-¡Ah si…! ¡Quiero esta cosa…! ¡Yakimeshi, si, eso!

-Ok, hum…

Kakuzu afortunadamente no se dio cuenta y siguió hasta su mesa que quedaba como a 6 mesas detrás de donde se encontraban Hidan y Deidara.

-El sashimi son ligeras y delgadas tiras o cortes de algún pez, el Yakimeshi solo es arroz frito con acompañamientos y los dangos son bolitas dulces que pueden venir con una salsa especial, se sirven en brochetas y antes de comer se agradece diciendo: "Itadakimasu"…

-Ok, creo que me tendré que leer bien el menú, je, todo el tiempo que llevo aquí y no había comido más que hamburguesas o pizza…

Itachi sonrió mirando fijamente a Kisame, tenia que controlarse en un lugar publico.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Kisame al ver que Itachi había cortado la conexión visual con el.

-No debería hacer esto aquí, podrían vernos…-dijo Itachi sintiéndose algo apenado.

Kisame miro con indulgencia al muchacho.

-Bien pensado, no me acordaba de eso.

-Si…-e Itachi volteo y miro sorprendido que Deidara y Hidan estaban ahí también-. No puede ser…

-Necesito ir al baño, hum…-dijo Deidara poniéndose de pie.

-Te acompaño-se apresuro a decir Hidan.

-¿Eh? Ok, hum-y Deidara dejo que Hidan lo acompañara, Hidan fue con el solo para no quedarse solo en la mesa con el riesgo que Kakuzu pudiera verlo y se acercara a el.

Itachi observaba como sus amigos iban juntos al tocador y se preguntaba que rayos sucedía con ambos.

-¿Estas bien? Pareces preocupado Itachi…-noto Kisame.

-Es… Mis amigos están aquí-le dijo el muchacho.

-¿En serio? ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

-No, por favor, no quiero ser molestia… Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que estoy aquí-le dijo Itachi tratando de no hacer un escándalo de eso.

-¿Dónde están?-pregunto Kisame.

-Están sentados en esa mesa, del centro…

-Oh si ya mire… ¡Yokubari!-exclamo Kisame al ver que Kakuzu estaba cenando ahí.

Itachi también pudo notar que en efecto ahí estaba Kakuzu; ¿Qué rayos le pasaba al destino esta noche?

-¿Qué hacemos Kisame san? ¿Nos vamos?

-No… Cielos… Que locura… Vaya… No, calmémonos, no pasa nada. Si nos vamos ahora nos podrán ver más rápido, y si seguimos cenando tal vez ni se de cuenta de que estamos aquí…

-¿Y si llegara el caso de que si?

-Pues decimos que solo es una cena entre tu y yo hablando del trabajo con tu padre… O algo así… digo… Cielos-soltó Kisame riéndose de lo nervioso y estúpido que le resultaba todo.

-Eh… Si lo dices…

Y Hidan y Deidara volvieron del tocador.

-Hidan… Quería decirte… ¿Podrías quitarte el menú de la cabeza por favor, hum?

-Eh ¿Por qué? lo estoy viendo…

-Ya ordenaste, hum.

-Eh si…-y lentamente se lo quito. (Y la verdad ni le servía, no podía taparse por detrás, su cabello claro casi único por esos rumbos lo delataría de inmediato)

-Hidan quería pedirte que… Bueno mañana iré con mis padres y me gustaría que fueras conmigo, hum.

-¿Eh, con tus padres?-se quedo algo perplejo-. No gracias niño rico, no me gusta mucho socializar con padres y gente adulta-le dijo Hidan empezando a jugar ansiosamente con las servilletas y los palillos con los que comería.

-Hum… Ok, lo entiendo, hum-aunque Deidara no pudo evitar decepcionarse un poco.

-Si…

Y el mesero llego con sus platillos.

-Aquí tienen. Esta botella de sake viene por parte de un comensal-les dijo el muchacho dejándoles una larga botella de sake junto con los platillos.

-¿En serio, hum? ¿Nos podrías decir de que mesa, hum?-pregunto curioso el muchacho.

-El comensal de aquella mesa señor-y le apunto con la mirada justo donde se encontraba Kakuzu más sin embargo Kakuzu no se dio cuenta ya que estaba revisando su celular. También Hidan estaba demasiado ocupado jugando ansiosamente con los palitos para escuchar que alguien más les había enviado esa botella.

-Ok, gracias, hum, supongo que iré a agradecerle al final de mi cena, hum…

Y así continuo la cena, hasta que:

-Kisame san ¿Vas a quedarte para el postre?

-Si, ya estamos aquí, tengo que probar esos… ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaban?

-Dangos-respondió Itachi.

-Si, esos.

-Me encanta esta comida, hum, es tan artística ¿no lo crees Hidan?

-Si, si es… Está bien… Como digas-dijo Hidan terminando su Yakimeshi.

-Oh si, tengo que ir a agradecerle a la amable persona que nos invito el sake, hum-dijo Deidara levantándose y empezando a caminar-¿vienes Hidan?

[Como que Deidara se la esta creyendo mucho de romance con lo de Hidan, ¿no?]

-¿Eh?-y cuando menos se dio cuenta miro que Deidara estaba delante de Kakuzu-. Mierda…

-Mira Itachi-y Kisame le señalo la mesa de Kakuzu a donde se había acercado Deidara y a la que también se dirigía un Hidan con una postura amenazante.

-Oh no… No, Hidan…-musito Itachi rezando para que no pasara una tontería.

-Espera Itachi…-le alcanzo a detener Kisame.

-Buenas noches, ¿usted fue el que envió la botella de sake a nuestra mesa, hum?-pregunto Deidara al llegar al frente de Kakuzu.

-Así es.

-Muchas gracias entonces, mi nombre es Mingei Deidara, mucho gusto, hum-y el rubio le tendió la mano.

-Yokubari Kakuzu, es un placer-respondió Kakuzu con voz grave y a la vez tan suave, de igual manera le estrecho la mano.

-¿Lo he visto antes, hum?

-No lo creo muchacho, soy un hombre de negocios muy ocupado-le dijo Kakuzu mirándolo inquisitoriamente.

-Oh entonces tal vez si, verá mi padre es dueño de algunas empresas importantes de la ciudad, hum-confeso Deidara.

-¿Ah si…?

Y Hidan ya estaba a unos pasos de llegar a la mesa pero de pronto se quedo quieto pensando en que llegar y gritar lo serviría de nada… Su instinto destructivo volvía a el en un momento no muy apropiado, tenía que hacer algo más…

-¡HIDAN!-gritaron Itachi, Deidara y Kakuzu al unísono. Todos los demás comensales estaban aterrados al ver tal espectáculo.

Hidan había saltado sobre la mesa de Kakuzu pateando y tumbado todo lo que podía hacia Kakuzu, dejándolo empapado y totalmente sucio por los condimentos, sobras de comida y bebidas.

-¡BÁJATE DE AHÍ HIDAN, HUM…!-le grito Deidara tratando de sujetarlo. Se le había olvidado como podía comportarse Hidan. Estaba más que muerto de la vergüenza.

Kakuzu se levanto de su asiento y ágilmente agarro a Hidan.

-¡SUÉLTAME BASTARDO…! ¡ESTO ES POCO DE LO QUE TE MERECES IDIOTA…! ¡SUÉLTAME…!-gritaba Hidan sin parar y sacudirse-¡SUÉLTAME BASTARDO…!

Deidara se quedo un momento mirando confuso a Hidan y a Kakuzu y por fin entro en la cuenta…

-Usted…-musito el rubio; Deidara le dio un fuerte bofetón a Kakuzu haciendo que soltara a Hidan.

Hidan cayó al suelo y se puso de pie rápidamente. Kakuzu no dijo nada, miro fugazmente a Hidan y salió de ahí casi corriendo dejándole una tarjeta de crédito al mesero para desaparecerse de ahí lo más pronto posible.

-¿Estas bien Hidan? ¡No debiste hacer eso idiota, hum! ¡Debiste haberme dicho que era el…!-le reclamo Deidara tratando de calmar a Hidan que estaba completamente alterado.

-¿Están bien?-pregunto Itachi acercándose a ellos.

-¿Itachi?-se extraño Deidara.

[Mientras tanto]

-¡Y eso es lo que harás Nagato…!-y Yahiko termino de dar su plan.

-¿¡Eh? ¿Lo dices en serio?-Nagato estaba con los ojos como platos.

-¡Piénsalo, es una perfecta oportunidad y será algo inolvidable! ¡Es único Nagato, lo tienes que hacer…!

-¿Y necesariamente tengo que hacerme…?

-¡Claro tonto, ese es uno de los principales medios!-le refuto Yahiko dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Pero…

-¡No te preocupes, confía en mi, yo mismo lo hare…!

-Pero…

-¡Mira mañana por la tarde pásate a esta dirección y comenzaremos!-y le empezó a decir tal dirección.

Nagato: Eh… O_o!

-No estoy muy seguro Yahiko…

-¡Te lo digo, este plan es sensacional, será único y te lo prometo, lo juro, todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo…!

Nagato no sabía si acceder a la loca idea de Yahiko o ignorarlo.

-¿Crees que Jiraiya nos vaya a decir algo al respecto?-indago Nagato aun temeroso.

-¡Te apuesto a que se alegraría y hasta nos apoyaría con esto!-le respondió el muchacho de ojos azules.

-Lo llamaré mañana…-musito Nagato.

-¡Ay Nagato, ya deja de ponerte obstáculos, no pasa nada!

-Pero…

-¿¡O quieres quedarte así para siempre?

-Claro que no…

-Entonces ya dejemos de estar discutiendo, ya estamos…-y Yahiko le tendió la mano.

-D-de acuerdo…-y Nagato le estrecho la mano.

-¡OK!

-Creo que es hora de irnos, tengo que ir temprano a la escuela mañana-le dijo Nagato.

-¿En que prepa te inscribiste?-pregunto Yahiko curioso.

-En la preparatoria #799-contesto Nagato-. Solo voy a unas cuantas clases-le informo el pelirrojo.

-Órale… Y… ¿Piensas regresar a la escuela con nosotros cuando todo esto pase?-le pregunto Yahiko poniéndose algo serio.

-No… No lo se… Me tengo que ir…

-Si… entonces te espero mañana allá ¿verdad?-le dijo Yahiko sonriendo.

-Si hasta mañana…-y Nagato le devolvió la sonrisa lentamente y se dispuso a irse con un peso menos en su alma y un nuevo rayo de esperanza en el horizonte, eso esperaba con toda su alma...

[Mientras tanto]

Los meseros se encontraban limpiando el desastre que Hidan había dejado.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, hum?-pregunto Deidara con algo de hostilidad a Itachi mientras le ayudaba a Hidan a limpiarse un poco.

-Vine a cenar obviamente-respondió Itachi algo ofendido-¿Estas bien Hidan? No debiste hacer…

-Ok, Hidan será mejor que nos vayamos, hum-le interrumpió Deidara con toda la intención de sonar descortés.

Itachi noto con tristeza y algo de fastidio, sintió una fría sensación, como sus amigos le ignoraban y alguien más lo noto también…

-Oye ¿Tienes algún problema?-inquirió Kisame mirando a Deidara con toda la intención de intimidarlo.

Deidara miro a Kisame con cierto miedo, no pudo evitar recorrer la gran altura de Kisame con sus ojos y una leve expresión de preocupación se plasmo en sus cejas.

-Claro que… No, claro que no, hum-respondió Deidara inteligentemente al ver que ni de broma debía meterse con aquel tipo de hombre.

-Kisame san, esta bien-murmuro Itachi-. Por favor, necesito hablar con ellos…-le pidió el joven y entonces Kisame se retiro a pagar la cuenta sin dejar de mirar a Deidara.

Itachi quedo solo junto con Deidara y Hidan.

-Se que no debí actuar así contigo Hidan-empezó a decir Itachi mirando a Hidan respectivamente-. Me comporte como un idiota, quería decirte que… Lo siento aunque no sirve de nada en sí.

Hidan miró a Itachi con algo de indiferencia y pasados unos segundos pregunto:

-Solo dime si ese tipo no te hizo lo mismo que a mi me paso…-le dijo Hidan con la mirada puesta en el piso y con una voz fría, afectada y algo vacía.

Itachi se conmociono, sintió más culpabilidad aun; así que Hidan solo se había preocupado.

-No… Claro que no… -le contesto Itachi-. Hidan…

-Ya no te pongas así de sentimental, ahora resultaste un marica más…-soltó Hidan con un deje despectivo-. Lo que nos faltaba…

-Quieres decir que tú… ¿en verdad Hidan?-indago Itachi sorprendido.

-Hidan, no hables así, hum-murmuro Deidara molestándose un poco por tal comentario-. Así que…-y el rubio dirigió su atención a Itachi-¿Tu también ya caíste en ese maldito juego, hum?

-¿A que te refieres?-ignoro Itachi a que se podría estar refiriendo.

-Sabia que algo raro pasaba contigo, sabia que era justo esto, hum-le dijo Deidara cruzando los brazos y con un semblante maduro.

Itachi se ruborizo un poco.

-Aunque debo decirte-agrego Deidara con un tono más relajado y abierto-que hasta para el amor tus gustos son raros, hum…

-¿¡Que es lo que le viste a ese wey…!-se metió Hidan sin poder evitar su naturaleza-¡Tiene cara de pescado, digo…! ¡Por Jashin sama, con toda la pinta parece un tiburón, no mames…!

Itachi se quedo algo, digamos, serio al oír tales comentarios, o sea: ¬¬

-No es por ofender pero, vaya Itachi, hum…

-¡No me digas…!-exclamo Hidan-¡Creo que ya se por que anda con el, me imagino que como esta de alto ha de tener el pi…!

-¡HIDAN!

-OMJ, ok, como se alteran...

Itachi, sin embargo, sonrió al ver que Hidan había olvidado su disgusto y había vuelto a inventar comentarios sin sentido y sin vergüenzas.

-Bien Itachi solo quiero advertirte, prepárate para sufrir mucho, hum-le dijo Deidara.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por que eso pasara amigo, hum. Ok, cuídate mucho, creo que todos tenemos que irnos, hum…

-Aquí tiene señor-y el mesero de cabello negro y piel muy blanca se acerco al muchacho rubio para devolverle su tarjeta de crédito.

-Oh gracias, perdón por el desastre, realmente agradezco tu ayuda… ¿Cómo te llamas, hum?-pregunto Deidara al mesero.

-Ah sushi…

-No, tu nombre, ¿Cómo te llamas, hum?

-¿Mi nombre…?-musito el mesero quedándose totalmente quieto y de pronto salió huyendo.

-¿Eh, que pedo con ese tipo? ¿Acaso no sabe como se llama?-indago Hidan.

-Creo que es hora de que me vaya-dijo Itachi volteando a ver hacia afuera donde Kisame ya lo esperaba.

-Si, igual nosotros, hum…

-Hasta luego, cuídense los 2, ¿De acuerdo?-les pidió Itachi.

-Si, tú eres el que se tiene que cuidar, hum-le contesto el rubio.

Itachi solo dio un pequeño bufido y dándoles una sonrisa a sus amigos se dispuso a retirarse.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Kisame.

-Si, descuida, todo esta bien…

-¡¿En donde has estado!-pregunto Konan al ver que Yahiko llego a casa con la cara lastimada.

-Eh… No es nada, unos tipos querían algo de dinero y no lograron sacarme nada y así-le mintió Yahiko con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-Por todos los cielos, ven aquí tengo que ver que tan grave es eso…-y la chica examino las heridas.

-No, déjalo, estoy bien, yo me curare ahorita, tengo mucho sueño ¿sabes? Me voy a acostar…

-¿Eh? ¿No vas a cenar?

-No, en verdad tengo mucho sueño Konan-y Yahiko se fue directo a su cuarto.

Konan se quedo perpleja; se quedo pensando en que rayos pasaría en verdad (no le había creído del todo a Yahiko).

Kisame e Itachi iban rumbo a la casa del último; ya era tarde.

-Itachi, quiero preguntarte algo-dijo de pronto Kisame al ver que el ambiente iba muy callado.

-¿Si?

-¿Te incomodo lo que hice en el restaurante? Quiero decir, ¿te molesto que me entrometiera entre tu amigo y tu?

-Eh… No… Para nada…Pero debo decir que me asuste un poco-dijo Itachi algo tímido.

-Lo siento, no podía dejar que te hablaran de ese modo, aún si son tus amigos-le confeso Kisame sin dejar de mirar el camino.

Los ojos de Itachi se iluminaron y todo su interior se emocionaba; en verdad Kisame se interesaba por su persona, su ambiente, su bienestar.

-¿En verdad…? Gra-gracias, no tienes nada de que preocuparte…-le dijo Itachi.

-Je, verás, me preocupa el hecho de que eres el tipo de persona que por no crear conflictos dejas que los demás te lleguen a subestimar o algo más…

Y Auch, Itachi se puso a analizar bien las cosas; Kisame no tenía ni un mes completo conociéndolo pero parece que había entrado en su vida desde hace ya varios años atrás.

-Por eso es que metí la cara-siguió diciendo Kisame-. Discúlpame…

-No, descuida…-le dijo Itachi sintiéndose algo débil como persona.

Y de nuevo el silencio reino en el auto. Y finalmente llegaron a la casa de la familia Uchiha.

-Cuídate mucho…

-Tu también…

-Duerme bien por favor-le dijo Itachi.

-Ahora si lo hare-le contesto Kisame- ¿te podre ver mañana?

-No lo se…

-Bueno, supongo que al menos te llamare-dijo Kisame-. Buenas noches…

-Si, buenas noches-e Itachi acerco su cara a la de su amante y aun sin dejar atrás su particular modo tímido se propuso a juntar suavemente sus labios sobre los de Kisame. Kisame coloco sus manos sobre la espalda de Itachi deslizándose lentamente hacia…

E Itachi se aparto de el sintiendo un enorme calor y pudor.

-Kisame san…

-P-perdón si te incomode-se disculpo Kisame apenado aunque en el fondo se había emocionado de más.

-No, no… Es solo que… No me lo esperaba-explico Itachi-. Bien… Nos vemos luego, cuídate…

-Y lo seguiré diciendo, ¡debiste habérmelo dicho, hum!-espeto Deidara conduciendo.

-¡NO QUERÍA DECÍRTELO, QUE MIERDA…!-le contesto Hidan con los brazos cruzados.

-Pero hubiera sido mejor a ver hecho tal escándalo, hum-le dijo el muchacho rubio.

Hidan, como raras veces ocurría, se quedo callado. No sabia si seguir discutiendo (por que aun tenia mucho de que quejarse) pero le llego la culpa (si la culpa); Deidara se había esforzado por llevarlo y pasar un rato diferente junto con el y el para colmo se comporto como siempre…

-Discúlpame…-murmuro Hidan. Deidara no lo pudo escuchar.

Deidara acelero la velocidad.

-¿Por qué vas tan rápido?-pregunto Hidan tratando de lucir despreocupado.

-Ya quiero llegar a dormir, hum.

-Si quieres déjame aquí, yo puedo irme a mi casa solo y tú te puedes largar a dormir-le dijo Hidan.

-Claro que no, dormiré contigo, hum-le comunico el rubio.

-¿¡Eh?

-Solo dormiré hum. Estoy muy cansado, además no quisiera dejarte solo después de lo que paso en el restaurante, hum-le dijo Deidara.

El semblante de Hidan se torno un poco más serio.

-Esta bien…

-Maldita sea… Maldita sea…-decía Kakuzu mirándose al espejo mientras se quitaba su camisa y saco que estaban completamente sucios y mojados por el ataque de Hidan.

¿Qué rayos ocurría con el? ¿¡Por que perdía su tiempo de esa manera…! ¿¡Por que se molestaba tanto? ¿¡Que le costaba gastar cierta cantidad de dinero para irse a conseguir a otro…! Cualquiera pudiera servirle para desahogarse, eso era obvio, pero su cabeza, su cabeza no lo dejaba en paz, una maldita y estúpida desesperación y frustración; "¿¡Y ahora que? ¿No es maravilloso…? Ahora ni siquiera un simple juego por la noche me serviría para estar tranquilo…" pensó el hombre. Maldecía, maldecía en verdad su maldita fortuna…

Kakuzu se dispuso a darse un baño. A pesar de que el agua relajaba su cuerpo y todo el ambiente irradiaba tranquilidad se sentía demasiado ansioso, la locura parecía invadirlo; le parecía ver el rostro arrogante y retador de aquel muchacho reflejado en el agua.

Tenía que hacer algo, pero ya, era urgente volver a tener cerca a Hidan, la ansiedad y la frustración, la impotencia le consumía las entrañas; recordaba su suave y blanca piel, sus ojos, su aroma, su cabello, su cuerpo… El pulso de Kakuzu aumentaba conforme visualizaba con más detenimiento cada detalle de Hidan…

-Hidan, ¿ya te tomaste tu medicina?-pregunto Deidara mientras se terminaba de poner su pijama.

-Si, ya. No mames Deidara, ¿Por qué usas esa mierda de ropa? Vas a dormir no vas a un desfile de modas-le dijo Hidan.

-Ya Hidan, solo es una pijama, no te vas a dormir desnudo ¿verdad, hum?

-Pues si… Solo por ti no me quito la maldita trusa…

Deidara soltó una débil risa y se acerco a Hidan.

-¿Qué traes?-inquirió Hidan-. No me digas que te pusiste sentimental, por Jashin sama…

-No, es solo que, hum…

-Ya vas a empezar jotito cursi…

Deidara empezó a acariciar la fuerte y ancha espalda de Hidan, Hidan solo se mantuvo en silencio (cerro los ojos lentamente). El rubio prosiguió a besar suavemente el cuello del otro.

-Ya para, es suficiente-le corto Hidan apartándose de el. La sensación de incomodidad y sus horribles recuerdos le hicieron apartarse para no seguir atormentándose. No podía hacer ni meterse (ni de broma) en ese ámbito por esa noche; la imagen de aquel bastardo, la cara de Kakuzu estaba plasmada en su mente, no lo dejaba en paz.

Deidara miro directo el rostro de Hidan.

-¿Es por lo que paso hace rato, cierto?-pregunto Deidara poniéndose totalmente serio y apagando por completo su libido.

-¡CLARO QUE NO…! ¡Además tu mismo dijiste que solo ibas a dormir, nada más…!

Deidara dio un profundo suspiro con un aire evidente de angustia.

-Será mejor que durmamos ya, hum.

Y ahí quedo el asunto.

* * *

**Ok, esto es todo, la verdad no tuve ganas en este capitulo, esta semana es la semana pre-exámenes así que ando medio ocupada T_T. Bueno espero que les haya gustado, entretenido, etc. Etc. Y si no les gusto... XD mejor no digo nada, ya estoy como iCarly con el publico... XD**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, HASTA LA PRÓXIMA, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS!**

**Atte. Levita Hatake**


	11. Revelacion

**Hola! ¡Hi! ¡Konishiwa! ¡Shalom! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien. Ok, aquí tienen el onceavo capitulo de esta cosa… Espero que les agrade y si no es así… Ah bueno XD. Bien llegaron las vacaciones de primavera (al menos aquí en mi país), y es hora de descansar y tirar flojera en la cama (si no me creen pásense a mi Deviantart a ver unas fotos), creo que lo único bueno de estas vacaciones es que tengo tiempo libre para escribir a gusto y para hacer mi cosplay XD, por qu¡e soy algo… Pobre XD, y no tengo ni pa salir a la alberca municipal. Espero que ustedes se la pasen bien, que salgan y todo eso con sus… Familias, si (no crean que les estoy deseando sarcásticamente que se la pasen igual de aburridas que yo XD) Ja de todos modos, Levita Hatake solo vive para esto al fin y al cabo…**

**¡SOY COMO UN HOST, DEDICADA A HACER FELICES A LAS JÓVENES SEÑORITAS OTAKUS CON BELLAS Y TONTAS HISTORIAS SOBRE YAOI Y DEMÁS…!**

**¡AH KISAME SAN, TE VES TAN LINDO CON TU TRANSFORMACIÓN EN EL ANIME!**

**Bien, sin más tonterías, aquí tienen.**

* * *

_"Un corazón es una riqueza que no se vende ni se compra, pero que se regala"_

Itachi se encontraba preparándose para irse a la escuela, se cepillaba el cabello. Tenia que llevar a Sasuke a la escuela esta mañana. El muchacho bajo rápidamente; su familia estaba desayunando.

-Buenos días-saludo Itachi con tono monótono.

Su madre, como siempre, le servía su desayuno y empezaba una ligera y superficial plática sobre lo que cada miembro de la familia haría en el día.

-Muy bien Sasuke, vámonos-le indico Itachi a su hermano menor-. Llegaremos tarde…

Y los hermanos Uchiha salieron de casa apresuradamente.

-En verdad papa debería darte un auto-comento Sasuke.

Y alguien los alcanzo a ver tocando un claxon.

-Buenos días-saludo Kisame Hoshigaki.

Itachi se quedo: "Vaya que suerte, ¿o no…?"

-Buenos días-contestaron los hermanos.

-¿Van tarde a la escuela, no?

-Eh si…-balbuceo Sasuke.

-Si gustan puedo llevarlos, me queda de paso-dijo Kisame.

"Kisame solo paso por aquí cerca para ver si me encontraba de camino a la escuela…" se dijo Itachi en la mente.

-¿Itachi?

-Eh… De acuerdo.

-Suban entonces…

-Vamos Sasuke, el señor Hoshigaki nos llevara rumbo a la escuela-le indico Itachi a Sasuke.

Sasuke miro con algo de sorpresa a su hermano mayor; no le parecía algo propio de el. El pequeño fue en el asiento de atrás mientras que Itachi fue en el asiento del copiloto.

-Hidan, ya me voy, hum…-anuncio Deidara tomando su mochila.

-¡OK!

-¿Estas seguro que aun no quieres ir, hum?

-¡POR JASHIN SAMA QUE NO, MIERDA DEIDARA…!

-Esta bien, ya me voy… Cuídate, si pasa algo llámame, hum.

-Si, si, ya vete o vas a llegar tarde wey-le apresuro Hidan.

-Aquí esta bien-dijo Itachi cuando llegaron justo al frente de la escuela de Sasuke.

Kisame detuvo el auto e Itachi prosiguió a abrir la puerta y acompañar a su hermano a la entrada.

-Bien Sasuke, que tengas un buen día en la escuela-se despidió el muchacho.

-Si gracias… Oye hermano.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿El que nos trajo es el amigo de papa, verdad?

-Si, ¿por?

-Por nada, solo recordaba cuando salimos a cenar con el-dijo Sasuke-. Bueno hermano, cuídate tú también…

Y el pequeño Uchiha entro a su escuela, Itachi regreso al auto y continúo su camino a la escuela.

-Gracias-dijo Itachi al llegar a su preparatoria.

-Descuida, que te vaya bien…

-Si…-e Itachi sintió una terribles ganas de querer despedirse de el con un abrazo y hasta un indecoroso beso; pero no, su maldito pudor y culpa no lo dejaban aun cuando los vidrios estaban polarizados y nadie podría verlos con claridad.

-¿No quieres que venga por ti?-ofreció Kisame.

-No, no, será mucha molestia, además ¿no tienes que trabajar?

-Ah como si me costara tanto escaparme unos cuantos minutos-dijo Kisame sonriendo.

-Aun así, no quiero que descuides tus asuntos solo por mi culpa...

-Tan responsable eres…-balbuceo Kisame mirando con dulzura al muchacho.

-Me tengo que ir, se me hará demasiado tarde Kisame san…-dijo Itachi mientras se trataba de quitar el rubor y esa sonrisa tonta de enamorado-. Hasta luego, gracias…

Itachi bajo del auto y entro presuroso a la escuela. Deidara apenas iba bajando de su flamante carro rojo y al igual que Itachi fue corriendo.

-Ahora… ¿Qué carajo iré a hacer…?-soltó Hidan después de haberse asegurado de que no había nada que hacer en la casa. El muchacho caminaba de un lado a otro. Prendió la televisión: No había nada más que noticias, infomerciales y programas matutinos de concursos.

"Creo que lo tendré que hacer, mañana…" pensó Hidan.

Hidan salió de su casa para dar un paseo, decidió ir a hacer algo de ejercicio para despejarse un rato; agarro el celular y salió de casa.

-Yahiko…

-¿Qué pasa Konan?

-¿Te sientes bien?-pregunto la chica.

-Claro que si, solo que ayer no quise comer, es todo… Vaya niña esperas un drama de todo, ¿verdad?

-¡Yo solo me preocupe por ti!-tercio Konan.

-OK… Oye Konan…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hoy llegare tarde a la casa, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, además quede con un amigo para ir ayudarle en algo ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Ir a ayudarle a un amigo?-se extraño la chica.

-Si, verás a uno de los chicos del equipo esta teniendo problemas en los entrenamientos-explico Yahiko.

-Uhm ok…

-Hey Konan…-llamo Yahiko antes de que la chica se retirara a su pupitre.

-¿Qué?

-Ah nada, nada, no importa…-y sonrió.

[Más tarde]

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Itachi al ver que Deidara se levantaba y se llevaba su celular dejando solo su mochila.

-No se, hum. Creo que iré a comerme algo, hum-contesto el rubio.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Tenemos clase y ya tienes demasiadas faltas en esa clase-le dijo Itachi.

-Mira Itachi, ahora no tengo tiempo me quiero ir antes de que venga el estúpido maestro, hum. Te digo cuando se acabe la clase ¿si?

-Si lo dices…

Y Deidara salió pronto del aula. Esperaba no tener que verle la cara a Sasori, en estos momentos aprovecharía para ir a hablar a dirección sobre Hidan y su gran ausencia durante las ultimas semanas.

-Buenos días, hum. Soy Mingei Deidara, ¿podría hablar con el director?-dijo el rubio al presentarse ante la secretaria de dirección.

-Mingei Deidara-leyó Sasori mientras pasaba lista y ahora si levanto su vista y comprobó con frialdad que el muchacho no estaba ahí.

-Buenos días señor, hum-Deidara entro a la oficina del director.

-Buenos días-contesto Madara Uchiha-¿Qué se te ofrece? Vamos, toma asiento por favor-le dijo con un tono cordial.

-Bien señor quería hablar con usted sobre un compañero…

-¿Perdón?

-Su nombre es Hankosha Hidan…

-Oh Hidan-al parecer el director estaba familiarizado con ese muchacho-¿Sabes algo del joven Hidan?

-Si, vera usted el no ha podido por un incidente que le ocurrió, quería saber si a pesar de todas sus faltas podría volver a clases y cubrir de alguna manera todas sus tareas, hum…

-Bueno, bueno, si podría ser, aunque no sería sencillo convencer a todos los maestros de dejarlo recuperarse después de tantas faltas-le explico Madara.

-Pero puede haber alguna solución ¿no? Puede aunque sea necesario, digo, irse hasta clases extras o algo así, hum…

-Puede ser. Pero dime ¿Por qué no vino el personalmente? ¿Le paso algún accidente físico?-indago el director intrigado por que Hidan estaba desaparecido.

-El ha tenido muchos problemas económicos y sociales, ¿usted sabe que vive solo, verdad?

-Si, lo se.

-El tuvo una deuda económica muy grande, tuvo que dedicarse a trabajar solamente, ni siquiera tenia tiempo para venir aquí, hum.

Madara Uchiha miro detenidamente al muchacho. Sus ojos recorrieron el joven rostro del muchacho, su cabello rubio que cubría buena parte de su cara y al final clavo su mirada en el ojo azul de Deidara.

-Creo que si podremos hacer algo al respecto, solo tengo que hablar urgentemente con Hidan el día de mañana para ponerlo al corriente, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si señor… Muchas gracias, muchas gracias en serio, hum.

-Descuida, solo asegúrate de que Hidan venga mañana…-Deidara dio una ligera cabeceada y acto seguido salió de la oficina.

[Y las clases dieron su fin…]

-Te veo hasta la noche Konan-se despidió Yahiko poniéndose la mochila.

-Ok… Vete con cuidado por favor-le pidió la chica al recordar los golpes que traía Yahiko en la cara.

-Si…

-¿Entonces dices que Hidan regresara mañana a la escuela?

-Si, bueno si es que lo convenzo…

-¿Eh? O sea que el ni siquiera sabe ni quiere…

-Tiene que terminar la maldita preparatoria, no dejare que repita un semestre de nuevo, hum-declaro el rubio con decisión.

-En eso tienes razón, pero me preocupa el que…

-Lo obligare si es necesario, hum.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Si, además no se va a morir con esto, nada le va a pasar nada mientras este conmigo y contigo y menos aquí en la escuela, hum. Además ¿no crees que le haría bien regresar a este lugar donde el era el que reinaba e intimaba y todos le respetaban y miraban como el más "chingón" o "cool"?

-Pues si, para Hidan le serviría mucho recuperar ese "estatus"-admitió Itachi pensándolo mejor-. Bien me voy, cuídate y cuida de Hidan…

-Si, no te preocupes, hum.

Hidan se encontraba corriendo en un parque cercano a su casa, ya tenía que regresar pronto a casa: Deidara llegaría pronto.

[Más tarde]

Nagato se encontraba caminando hacia la dirección que le había indicado Yahiko…

-Me pregunto si me habrá dado la dirección correcta-se pregunto Nagato.

Y finalmente llego a un salón de tatuajes y piercings. El pelirrojo miro con miedo el escaparate del lugar. Se la estaba pensando; ¿en verdad le haría caso al irreverente plan de Yahiko? Las rodillas le temblaban, respiro profundo y visualizo la cara de aquella chica por la que hacia todo esto…

-No puede ser…-suspiro profundamente Nagato entrando al establecimiento.

-¡Nagato!-exclamo Yahiko.

-Yahiko…

-¿Estas seguro de que en verdad quieres hacerlo?-pregunto Yahiko seriamente.

-Yo…

-Olvida las estupideces que dije, piénsalo bien, ¿en verdad lo harás?

-Yo…

-Mira no es algo sencillo, cualquiera de las cosas que elijas será algo muy serio pero más que eso doloroso… Una vez más te pregunto: ¿en verdad quieres hacerlo?

El sensible corazón de Nagato volvía a su estado de adrenalina.

-Si. Si, Yahiko estoy listo.

-De acuerdo, ve para allá, siéntate en aquella silla (la ultima) y trata de relajarte lo más posible.

Nagato acato la orden de su amigo y espero un par de minutos.

-Ok, entonces amigo, primero lo primero, ¿Quieres que la letra sea la tuya, la mía o la saco de la computadora…?

-Eh… La, la mía…-respondió nerviosamente.

-¡OK!-Yahiko fue a buscar papel y pluma, Nagato escribió en la hoja y entonces Yahiko se fue de nuevo por unos minutos. Escaneo la letra de Nagato y la imprimió con un tamaño diferente: más grande para convertirla en una plantilla.

-Ok, Nagato ahora si quítate la camisa…

Nagato trago saliva, se quito la camisa.

-Recuéstate boca abajo ya-le indico Yahiko y empezó a limpiarle un poco la espalda. Coloco la plantilla-. Ahora… Aquí vamos… ¿Estas listo?

Nagato se lo pensó bien.

-Estoy listo.

-¡Espera Hidan…!

-¡PERO NO QUIERO IR…!-gritaba Hidan. Deidara y Hidan iban en el auto rumbo a casa de Hidan (Deidara había alcanzado a ver a Hidan cerca del parque)

-¡Mira Hidan tarde o temprano tenias que regresar a la escuela, hum! ¡Ya hable con el director, me dijo que tus faltas no serian un problema grave…!

-¡Eso me viene valiendo madre Deidara…!

-¡Tienes que terminar la preparatoria Hidan, hum! ¿¡Que rayos piensas hacer sin estudios, eh! ¿¡Quieres seguir trabajando como esclavo el resto de tu vida…!

-¡YA DEIDARA…!

-¡En serio, mañana, tú iras conmigo a la escuela, volverás a ser el mismo estudiante intimidante y rebelde que eras, hum!

-¡PERO NO ES LO MISMO…!

-¿¡Acaso no extrañas como te miraban todos los chicos, como te respetaban y se hacían a un lado al verte?

-¡DEIDARA…!

-¡Tienes que regresar, hum…!

-¡Entiende que nada será lo mismo para mi…! ¡YO YA NO SOY…!-y Hidan guardo silencio.

Deidara detuvo el auto de repente; Deidara lo miro con angustia.

-¿Piensas que todo el mundo se va a enterar de que tú y yo…?

-Cállate…

-Nadie debe saberlo, si tu no quieres que lo sepan simplemente no lo digas, ni lo pienses, hum.

-Lo dices muy fácil idiota…

-Pues así es, hum. Hidan por favor, regresa, te prometo que nada malo pasara, además ya no estarás solo en las mañanas, hum… ¿Qué dices?

Hidan volteo a mirar a Deidara. ¿Iría a regresar a la escuela?

-¿Tienes hambre, hum?

-Eh… Si, ya tengo hambre por Jashin sama…

-Vaya solo un pequeño grito al principio nada más, ¿estas seguro de que quieres seguir?-pregunto Yahiko sintiendo que ya había sido suficiente por hoy.

-Si…Si…-contesto Nagato débilmente.

-Hasta los sujetos más rudos que he visto por aquí no se hacen tantas perforaciones de un solo tirón-comento Yahiko-, además todas están demasiado cerca… Mis respetos amigo.

Nagato toleraba muy bien el dolor físico, su espalda le ardía en verdad, sentía como Yahiko le tenía que limpiar constantemente los hilos de sangre que le brotaban de vez en cuando. Todo esto lo haría por ella, pensando en ella… Todo esto era para ella.

-Si tan solo Konan pudiera verte en estos momentos, Nagato…-musito Yahiko con la mirada perdida entre la piel irritada y enrojecida, entre los hilillos de sangre y las pequeñas argollas y piercings que ya relucían atados al cuerpo de Nagato.

-¿En donde se encontrara Yokubari?-pregunto Fugaku Uchiha algo preocupado-¿No sabes nada al respecto, Hoshigaki?

-Eh no…-respondió Kisame sin mirarlo a la cara directamente, como solía hacerlo desde que empezó a salir con su hijo mayor.

-Buenos días, disculpen caballeros tengo un comunicado de el señor Yokubari: no le será posible asistir hasta nuevo aviso-anuncio al entrar de pronto a la sala de juntas uno de los tantos asistentes de Kakuzu.

De inmediato los demás hombres empezaron a pedir una razón por tal ausencia; no hubo ninguna.

-En verdad es sorprendente viniendo de Yokubari-observo Fugaku Uchiha.

-Si…-balbuceo Kisame y entonces se puso de pie-. Me retiro entonces, tengo cosas que hacer, con permiso, buenas tardes…

-Si… Kisame-alcanzo a decir Fugaku Uchiha levantándose de su asiento también.

-¿Q-que ocurre…?

-Has estado muy raro últimamente, ya mencionaste que has estado estresado… Quería saber si Itachi esta haciendo un buen trabajo ayudándote con tus documentos pendientes…

-Eh si, por supuesto que si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Solo curiosidad, no me haría gracia que Itachi solo te estuviera estorbando…

-No, el… El es un muchacho muy listo y eficaz ¿sabes?

-Entonces… Que bueno escuchar eso.

-Si… Ahora me voy, con permiso-y Kisame se retiro lo más rápido posible, busco rápidamente el ascensor más cercano y saco su celular.

El celular de Itachi Uchiha empezó a sonar dentro de su bolsillo.

-¿Hola?

-Itachi…

-Kisame san…

[En unos ratos más]

-Terminamos por hoy Nagato, es suficiente-dijo finalmente Yahiko-. Continuaremos pasado mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si… -respondió Nagato con una ligera molestia en la espalda.

-Ehm… No te bañes por esta noche, procura dormir boca abajo y… De preferencia tomate un analgésico, mejor te recomiendo que no vayas a la escuela mañana ¿si?

-Eh… Si lo dices, de acuerdo…-y Nagato se propuso a ponerse la camisa.

-Espera deja te ayudo-le dijo Yahiko cuidando su espalda de cualquier roce innecesario-¿No quieres que te acompañe?-propuso el muchacho.

-Tienes que seguir trabajando ¿no? Además Ko… Digo no es bueno que ella este preocupada por ti-balbuceo Nagato.

-Yo le avise desde la mañana que iba a llegar tarde hoy, le dije que tenía mucho trabajo y que iría a ayudarle a un amigo con algo-le explico Yahiko-. Voy por mi mochila y nos vamos ¿ok?

-Si, de acuerdo… Debí a ver traído el carro-murmuró Nagato.

-No puedo creer que me convenciste de eso, mierda…-renegaba Hidan sin parar mientras devoraba sus papas fritas.

-Come con más cuidado, ¿si?-pidió Deidara.

-¡Pero va a ser una chinga si vuelvo a entrar…!-exclamo Hidan.

-Yo te voy a ayudar, hum-le dijo Deidara tomando su vaso de soda-¿Quieres llevar eso para llevar, hum? Ya casi es hora de que tomes tu medicina, tenemos que irnos, hum.

-Mierda, es verdad…

Entonces Deidara y Hidan se retiraron del establecimiento, fueron a toda prisa a casa de Hidan y al llegar se encontraron en un lugar completamente, como si alguien hubiera agarrado por completo el interior de la casa de Hidan y lo hubiera destruido.

-¡POR JASHIN SAMA! ¿¡QUE CARAJO…!

-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS…?

El viejo sillón raido y descuidado ahora se había ido y había sido reemplazado por una elegante, pequeña y completa sala de estar. La televisión vieja por una nueva TV gigantesca de plasma, lujosos muebles adornaban la sala. La cocina también estaba diferente: La estufa nueva, el refrigerador también… Todo lo que alcanzaba la vista había sido reemplazado por algo más nuevo o hermoso.

-¿¡Tú hiciste esta mierda Deidara…!

-¡COMO PUDE HABERLO HECHO SI ESTABA EN LA ESCUELA…!

Hidan espantado (sin ni siquiera voltear a ver a Deidara) corrió a su cuarto, afortunadamente su habitación estaba intacta.

-¡Hidan…!

Hidan reviso su cama, su tocador y su closet…

-¡MALDITO BASTARDO…!

Kakuzu se había llevado toda su ropa, incluso el cesto de ropa sucia que tenía ahí adentro.

-¿¡Que rayos paso Hidan…!

-Ese maldito… Ese enfermo hizo todo esto…-dijo Hidan entre dientes con la vena de la sien palpitándole-Ese maldito bastardo… ¡SE LLEVÓ HASTA MI ESTÚPIDA ROPA…!-grito Hidan explotando.

-¡¿QUÉ…!-y Deidara comprobó con horror y asombro que toda la ropa se había ido. Vaya que mente tan retorcida tenía aquel hombre.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA…!

-¡HIDAN CÁLMATE! ¡VE A TOMARTE LA MEDICINA AHORA MISMO, HUM!

-¡PERO…!

-¡Yo me encargare de todo, no te preocupes, confía en mi, hum…!

Hidan sentía la rabia recorriéndole cada centímetro del cuerpo, el corazón latía con tremenda violencia inspirado por el simple hecho de ir a buscar a aquel hombre y partirle la cara en diminutos pedazos y quemar dichos pedazos y maldecirlos hasta que no quedaran más que cenizas y escupir sobre ellas…

-Cálmate… Cálmate…-le decía Deidara-. Ve a tomar tu medicina, ¿si? Nos iremos a mi casa, hum.

Hidan abrió mucho sus ojos; se le cambiaba el panorama de un momento a otro.

-¿Qué…?

-Toma todas las cosas que necesites, nos vamos, hum-le recalco el rubio mientras sacaba su celular-¿¡Que esperas…!

Hidan, empezando a sentirse mareado por tanta rabia contenida, fue a buscar su medicina y luego iría a recoger y empacar lo que quien sabe aun le podría quedar de su pertenencias originales.

-¿Aquí es donde has estado? Vaya…

-Ya pronto me mudare a un apartamento, ya vi uno cerca de…

-¿Cerca de donde?-pregunto Yahiko.

-De… De tu casa…-respondió en voz baja.

-También es tu casa Nagato-le dijo el otro.

Nagato solo se quedo callado.

-Déjame ver que tal esta tu espalda-pidió Yahiko-. Vamos, te ayudo-y el chico de los ojos azules ayudo a Nagato a quitarse la camisa-. Creo que tendré que supervisarte por varios días…

-¿Eh…?

-Que temo que me voy a tener que venir un par de días más, te tengo que cuidar muy bien esa espalda…

-Pero ¿Qué pasara con…?

-Yo sabré con que excusa salir, no te preocupes por eso, ¿o quieres que se te pudra la espalda?-inquirió Yahiko con algo de fastidio.

-De-de acuerdo… ¿en serio te quedaras aquí todos los días?

-Eh no… Bueno solo cuando salga de trabajar me vendré a dormir aquí, ¿si?-le dijo Yahiko-. A ver déjame revisarte bien por aquí…

-¿Ya empacaste todo lo que necesitas, hum?-pregunto Deidara.

-Si…-respondió Hidan con la voz vacía.

Ambos jóvenes estaban al pie de la puerta, listos para abandonar la casa de inmediato. Deidara estaba arreglando algunas cosas por el teléfono mientras que Hidan se dedicaba a recorrer el panorama de su casa, ¿¡Por que carajo tenía que haber sucedido esto…! ¿¡Por que tenía que haber arruinado aquel carro…? No era justo, era demasiado, todo era demasiado para la tontería que había cometido; el muchacho de cabello plateado se preguntaba en donde diablos fueron a dar sus antiguos muebles… Una extraña tristeza le llenaba el pecho al recordar varios momentos en aquella sala mal cuidada y llena de basuritas de dulces y papitas.

-Vamonos, Hidan-le despertó Deidara.

Hidan abrió sus ojos a la realidad, su refugio había sido profanado y había sido inesperadamente alterado.

[Más tarde]

-Konan, soy yo Yahiko.

-Oye, ¿Qué paso contigo?

-Eh bueno, verás mi amigo necesita que le ayude con demasiada tarea y entonces el me propuso que me quedara a dormir con el por hoy, su madre también esta de acuerdo con que me quede a ayudarlo un poco más aquí en su casa-mentía Yahiko descarada y tan naturalmente.

-¿Qué…? ¿Quién es?-pregunto la chica.

-Es mi amigo… Touji Wada-se apresuro a decir el muchacho.

-¿Touji Wada? No hay nadie en la clase con ese nombre-le dijo Konan algo molesta.

-No va en nuestra clase, pero es del equipo de futbol, mañana si quieres vas a buscarlo y le preguntas ¿ok?

-No… Pero…

-Perfecto, buenas noches, te veo mañana-dijo Yahiko en tono cortante y de inmediato colgó el teléfono.

Konan se quedo con expresión atónita y una leve indignación con el teléfono en la mano.

Nagato al igual que Konan también se quedo algo "perturbado" por el tono y la manera de cruda de Yahiko.

-Bien… Ya tengo algo de sueño ¿sabes?

-Esto… Puedes dormir en la cama-dijo Nagato.

-¿Eh? No, solo hay una cama, dame solo un par de sabanas y una almohada y listo, dormiré en el piso no hay problema…

-Pero…

-Ya deja de poner peros, dame las sabanas ya por favor-le corto Yahiko.

Hidan y Deidara llegaban a la casa del último; Hidan observo con impresionismo (y algo de temor) la gran, estética y lujosa casa de Deidara. Un par de guardias vigilaban la entrada.

-Bien, llegamos, hum…-murmuro Deidara abriendo la puerta del carro-. Hidan…

-Si, ya voy…-y el muchacho bajo del carro junto con un par de maletas. Hidan iba detrás del rubio. Y entraron.

-Buenas tardes señor-saludo un par de mucamas al entrar a la casa los muchachos.

-Lleven su equipaje a mi habitación, hum-indico Deidara a las chicas del servicio.

-Si enseguida señor…

Hidan se quedo algo tieso al ver que un par de chicas iban a cargar el par de miserables maletas que llevaba.

-Hidan dáselas, hum…

-¡Claro que no!-respondió Hidan molesto.

Deidara se quedo algo consternado.

-¿Por qué…?

-¡Solo son 2 putas maletas, yo puedo solo, además…! ¿¡Como pones a 2 viejas a cargar algo cuando estamos tú y yo para hacer eso, eh flojo marica…!

El par de sirvientas se quedaron con una clara expresión de terror al ver que habían insultado a su jefe por su culpa. Por su parte Deidara se quedo algo… Callado. Deidara se aclaro la garganta y dijo:

-Eh… Pueden retirase por hoy, hum-ordeno Deidara con una mueca y los ojos cerrados.

-Si, muchas gracias señor, con permiso…-y las empleadas se fueron lo más rápido posible.

Hidan solo observo.

-Hidan…

-¡No me digas nada, por que si quieres razones te daré una puta lista…!

Deidara suspiro.

-De acuerdo, bien, vamos a mi cuarto de una vez, hum.

Y llegaron.

-¿Todo esto es solo tu cuarto?-pregunto Hidan al ver la gran estancia.

-Si, hum… Deja las cosas donde quieras, puedes acomodarte como te plazca, ya duerme si quieres, hum…-le dijo Deidara mientras se disponía a salir del cuarto.

-¿A dónde vas tú?

-Eh, quiero algo de beber, ahora vuelvo, hum…

El muchacho rubio se fue solo para avisar a:

-¿Qué?

-Si, cuando llegamos a casa descubrimos que todo había sido reemplazado, hum. Y espera, fuimos a su cuarto para ver si también había sucedido lo mismo ahí y…

-¿También se llevo las cosas de su cuarto…?-pregunto Itachi Uchiha apretando más el teléfono a su oreja.

-Bueno, se llevo un par de cosas…

-¿Cómo que?

-Dirás que es una tontería, en si es algo digno de un pervertido: Se llevo toda la ropa de Hidan, hum.

-¿¡Eh…?-se impresiono el Uchiha poniéndose algo rojo de lo atrevido que le parecía aquello.

-Si, ni un rastro de pieza de ropa de Hidan quedo… Le tendré que comprar todo un guardarropa nuevo, hum-dijo el rubio-. Y justo cuando esperaba que mañana fuera el día del regreso de Hidan…

-Bueno, aún puede serlo, ¿no?

-No sabes como se puso, le afecto mucho, creo yo, hum…

Itachi soltó un bufido de preocupación.

-¿Y…? ¿Ahora Hidan si tomara acción legal contra el?-pregunto Itachi.

-Ya se esta viendo esa parte, en cuanto pude puse una demanda, hum-explico Deidara-. Además mande vigilar todo lo que se pueda: La casa, escuela, alrededores, etc. No voy a permitir que ese bastardo enfermo siga como si nada…

-¿Qué tratas de hacer Deidara?

-No estoy tratando, lo haré Itachi, si el cree que saldrá victorioso y sin ningún problema, esta más imbécil de lo que imaginaba, hum…

-Deidara… No te precipites…

-Me tengo que ir Itachi, hum, te veré mañana, tal vez…-y el rubio colgó el teléfono.

Itachi se quedo totalmente intrigado, quería ver como se encontraba Hidan en estos momentos; como si le faltara otro des fortunio más en su vida, pensó Itachi.

El timbre del celular de Itachi volvió a sonar.

-Kisame san…-respondió Itachi.

-¿Itachi? ¿Te ocurre algo? Te oyes algo… Tenso-le dijo Kisame.

-Eh… Pues verás… Creo que te lo tendré que decir en persona-le dijo Itachi.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es algo muy grave?-pregunto Kisame preocupado.

-No es sobre ti o sobre mí, es algo más, te… te lo diré mañana ¿si?

[En otra parte]

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH…-Yahiko soltó un largo y grave bostezo-. Bien, me voy a dormir, buenas noches Nagato, recuerda, cuando te duermas hazlo boca abajo, ¿ok?

-Si… ¿Estas seguro que no quieres dormir en la cama?

-No, gracias… ¿O me vas a salir con que ambos durmamos en la cama?-dijo Yahiko poniendo un conjunto de mirada y sonrisa maliciosa y algo pervertida-¿¡Quieres que nos pase lo mismo que "Secreto en la montaña", eh Nagato…?

La cara de Nagato se puso exageradamente roja.

-¡NO…! ¡No digas esa clase de cosas Yahiko…!-dijo Nagato temblorosamente.

-¡HAHA HAHA…! ¡Ya no juegues, eso nunca wey, no me gustaría estar a gatas!-le dijo Yahiko.

Nagato solo se quedo callado con el rubor en su rostro.

-Me pregunto si dirás esas ocurrencias delante de ella-murmuro Nagato.

-¿Cómo Nagato?

-Nada… Duerme bien.

-¿En donde esta el baño?-pregunto Hidan quitándose la camisa con una expresión facial difícil de explicar: Parecía estar molesto, sumamente frustrado pero sus ojos tenían una fría y melancólica expresión.

-Por aquí, hum-y Deidara fue a abrir la puerta de su cuarto de baño-. Ya hay todo lo que necesitas, toallas y…

-Ok-y Hidan empezó a quitarse la camisa. Deidara lo observo unos segundos y salió del cuarto.

[En otra parte]

Un hombre maduro aspiraba con profundidad varias piezas de ropa. Kakuzu se encontraba sentado en la orilla de su cama mientras acariciaba y olfateaba cada camisa, pantalón y ropa interior de Hidan. Había hecho la gran obra del día; se preguntaba si el muchacho habría visto la nueva imagen que le había implantado a su vieja casa…

-Que clase de mente enferma es la de este tipo…-musito Deidara mientras miraba con concentración la pantalla de su laptop-Yokubari Kakuzu…-y miró con más detenimiento la cara del mencionado, el rubio estaba investigando sobre el.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-pregunto Hidan con algo de brusquedad saliendo del cuarto de baño con una toalla rodeándole el cuello, venía totalmente desnudo.

-¡Eh! Cúbrete ahí, hum-le dijo Deidara ruborizándose al no poder evitar dirigir su vista directamente hacia allá abajo, el rubio cerró su laptop de inmediato antes de que Hidan pudiera ver que lo estaba investigando.

-Ya como te pones…-y Hidan se quito la toalla del cuello y se cubrió la cintura.

-Oye Hidan, mañana… ¿Aún me acompañaras a la escuela, hum?-pregunto Deidara algo cohibido.

Hidan parpadeo algo perturbado.

-Bueno, olvídalo si quieres, hum-se apresuro a decir Deidara al ver que Hidan se había afectado.

-No, iré contigo niño rubio.

-¿Eh?

-Jashin sama sabe que tengo que dejar de actuar como un marica, no podré seguir escondiéndome por siempre…-respondió Hidan con expresión ceñuda-. Lo que me pregunto es que mierda me pondré para ir mañana…

-No te preocupes, tengo varios juegos del uniforme, hum-le dijo Deidara luego fue a su gran closet y busco en un par de cajones y saco una trusa de color negro-. Ponte esto, hum.

[Al día siguiente]

Los ojos violetas de Hidan apenas estaban viendo los primeros rayos de sol, el muchacho se levanto parpadeando y tallando sus ojos con el dorso de su mano. Se incorporo y antes de ponerse de pie hizo sus plegarias y después entro en la cuenta de que no había despertado en su habitación.

-Buenos días, hum-saludo Deidara al ver que Hidan llego a su comedor ya vestido con el uniforme que le había dejado preparado al pie de la cama.

-Eh… Que onda…-respondió Hidan no muy consciente de lo que sucedía.

-Ven, tomate tu medicina y come, hum-le indico Deidara.

-Oye, ¿acaso tú cocinaste todo eh?-pregunto Hidan escéptico.

-Claro que no, hum, vamos date prisa… Hay que llegar temprano, hum.

-Yahiko… Yahiko…

-¿Eh? Déjame dormir un par de minutos más-balbuceo Yahiko cubriéndose totalmente con las sabanas.

-Pero vas a llegar tarde…-le dijo Nagato-la escuela te queda algo lejos de aquí, Yahiko tienes que levantarte…

-De acuerdo, ya voy… Vaya mírate, ya estas totalmente listo-observo Yahiko al ver que su amigo ya estaba con uniforme y mochila puesta-. Ok, ¿Dónde deje mi mochila…? ¡Oye espera, tu te quedas aqui tonto...!

-Esta bien...Aquí tienes, ¿vas a ir con ropa normal?-pregunto Nagato.

-Si, por hoy no pasara nada malo, ¡Carajo! ¡Si es tarde…!

-¿Estas listo?-pregunto Deidara cuando ya habían llegado a la escuela, Hidan y el aun no bajaban del auto.

-Ya déjate de dramas de telenovela niño rico, bajémonos de una puta vez…-y Hidan abrió la puerta del auto-¡YA NO ESPERO A VER LA CARA DE LOS ESTÚPIDOS PROFESORES AL VER QUE NO SE LIBRARON DE MÍ…!

-Oye Hidan, Hidan, Hidan…

-¿Qué pasa niño modelo?

-Antes tenemos que ir a la dirección, tienes que ir a reportarte primero, hum.

-Eh que mierda, de acuerdo…-y ambos echaron andar hacia el interior de la escuela.

-Miren, es el…

-¡¿Es Hidan!

-Pensé que lo habían expulsado…

El alumnado miraba impresionado el regreso del agitador, digo, de Hidan. Miraban con cierto temor el caminar arrogante de Hidan, todos hablaban de ello.

-Parece que te extrañaron, hum-comento sarcásticamente Deidara.

[Unos minutos después]

-Yahiko…

-¡Hola! Buenos días, ¿Qué tal dormiste?

-Eso debería preguntártelo a ti-respondió Konan-¿Qué tal tu amigo, "Touji Wada"?

-¿Con que no me crees? Ya te dije, ve al salón de un lado, pregúntale vamos…

-Ya déjalo así.

-¡Hidan! Buenos días…-saludo Itachi impresionado de ver a Hidan de vuelta en la escuela a pesar de que ayer no fue un día muy afortunado para Hidan.

-¡Itachi! Por Jashin sama, que raro es volver aquí-dijo Hidan sonriendo plenamente.

-Supongo que si…-dijo Itachi esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

[Durante el receso]

-¡Por fin hora de comer…!-exclamo Yahiko-¿Quieres un poco, eh Konan?

-No gracias…-respondió la chica.

-Has estado muy fría últimamente, ¿te ocurre algo? ¿O acaso te enojaste por lo de ayer?

-No, claro que no…

-Uhm, bueno, entonces aprovecharé para decírtelo.

-¿Qué?

-Mi amigo Touji, me pidió más ayuda, así que nos pusimos de acuerdo: Me quedaré a dormir en su casa por toda la semana.

-¿¡En serio?

-Si, no te preocupes, así tendrás la casa completamente para ti-le animo Yahiko.

-¿Van a comer aquí o irán a comprar algo en la cafetería?-pregunto Itachi observando a sus amigos.

-Pues tendremos que ir a comprar algo, hum-respondió Deidara encogiendo los hombros-¿Vienes Hidan?

-Eh Jashin sama… Creo que conseguiré el almuerzo como lo hacia antes-contesto Hidan riéndose.

-¿Le quitaras a alguien su comida, hum?-pregunto Deidara mirando a Hidan con fastidio-¡Es tu primer día, hum! ¿¡Acaso quieres que ahora si te expulsen!

-Ya pues-dijo Hidan finalmente-. Pero mantente a distancia de mí-agrego el muchacho en voz baja.

-Como eres ridículo, hum…

[Unos 20 minutos después]

Hidan y Deidara ya iban de regreso al salón, el par de jóvenes iban caminando por un pasillo vacío… O al menos eso creían.

-¿Solo con eso te llenaras?-pregunto Hidan cargando una gran bolsa de papitas, unos 3 sándwiches, varias bolsas de dulces y 2 botellas de soda.

-Si, además desayunamos, no se como puedes comer tanto, hum-respondió Deidara cargando tan solo una bolsita de bocadillos de chocolate y una lata de té. Hidan iba un poco más delante de Deidara, el rubio tenía su vista completamente puesta en la ancha espalda y en el bien formado trasero de Hidan. Deidara se detuvo un momento.

-¿Eh, que te ocurre?-pregunto Hidan.

Deidara hizo una sonrisa algo traviesa.

-¿Sabes? No se como comes tanto y sigues teniendo esta perfecta forma, hum-el rubio se acerco mucho a Hidan.

-¡Hey…! ¿Qué haces? ¡Estamos en la escue…!

-No hay nadie aquí cerca, hum. Baja la voz un poco…-le susurro Deidara.

Hidan (sorprendentemente) se ruborizo un poco sin dejar de mirar con terror a Deidara. El rubio abrazo a Hidan haciendo que este ultimo se empezara a exaltar.

-No, aquí no…-replicaba Hidan molesto.

-Solo, un pequeño…-y el rubio dio un ligero beso a Hidan haciendo que se le cayera todas las cosas de su almuerzo. Hidan solo movió un poco sus labios, trataba de quitarse a Deidara de encima.

-Ya…-y por fin se separaron-. Vaya ¡Eres un…!-y Hidan volteo y se percato con gran terror de que alguien los había observado. Un hombre joven los miraba fríamente, demasiado, como si los odiara sin ninguna razón. Un hombre joven de cabello rojo, clavaba sus ojos color café claro en los 2 muchachos.

-Sasori…-musito Deidara mirando a Sasori como si fuera un fantasma. Hidan salió corriendo sin importarle dejar su comida abandonada.

Sasori se quedo unos segundos mirando a Deidara, no había ninguna otra expresión en su rostro más que la de una fría y rencorosa mirada. Los ojos de Deidara se empañaron un poco. El pelirrojo cerró sus ojos lentamente y sin decir nada se retiro dejando al rubio solo.

[Más tarde]

-¿En serio?

-¡Si, el muy idiota no se aguanto y un profesor nos alcanzo a ver!

-No puede ser… ¿Y que les dijo?

-Por pura puta suerte no dijo nada, pero…

-Abran sus libros en la pagina…-Sasori entro en el salón y callo al ver la cara de Hidan mirándolo totalmente aterrado-. En la pagina 101…

Hidan trago saliva.

[Al final de clases]

-¿¡Desde cuando nos da clases?

-Bien eso no importa…

-¿¡En donde estará el niño rubio!

-El nunca entra a esta clase…-le dijo Itachi-. Lo llamaré…

[Unos cuantos minutos después]

-Lo siento Hidan…

-¿¡En donde te metiste?

-Te lo digo en casa, hum; ahora vámonos por favor…

[Esa misma tarde]

El celular de Itachi Uchiha empezó a sonar en su bolsillo.

-Buenas tardes Kisame san-respondió Itachi.

-¿Qué tal como estas?

-Bien…

-Al menos ya te oyes mejor que ayer-comento Kisame-. Ahora ¿Podría saber por que te encontrabas así ayer?-cuestiono.

-Si, bueno…

-Señor Yokubari.

-¿Qué sucede?-respondió Kakuzu quien estaba teniendo su suntuoso almuerzo.

-La residencia del muchacho esta vacía, no hay nadie en la casa desde ayer-le informo uno de los hombre que había enviado para vigilar la casa de Hidan.

-¿¡Qué! ¿¡Pero como…? ¿Acaso no saben hacia donde se fue? ¡IDIOTAS…!-se exalto Kakuzu levantándose de su mesa-. Vigilen hasta nuevo aviso, ¿entendido?-y Kakuzu colgó el teléfono con furia-¿¡En donde podrás estar…?

-¿¡Kakuzu?-exclamo Kisame.

-Si, el… Hizo todo eso, es por eso que… Hidan hizo lo que hizo en el restaurante-le explico Itachi-. Y entonces ayer… Cuando ambos llegaban a casa, al entrar a casa se dieron cuenta de que todas las cosas de Hidan habían sido reemplazadas por cosas nuevas, prácticamente era una casa nueva y lo peor fue que cuando Hidan fue a revisar su habitación se dio cuenta de que su ropa… Bien, se llevo toda su ropa, absolutamente toda…

-Que… No, no puedo creerlo…-murmuro Kisame.

-Pues así es, quería decírtelo desde hace mucho, pero… No debí decírtelo, pero lo que acaba de suceder es demasiado "bizarro", y además parece que Deidara va a tomar acciones contra él…-le contaba Itachi Uchiha.

-Que locura… Nunca creí que Kakuzu fuera capaz de hacer tales cosas...-dijo Kisame asombrado de que aquel hombre recto de negocios, serio y calculador fuese a ser un completo pervertido en secreto.

-Así que… Ya lo sabes-soltó Itachi con culpabilidad.

-No, no lo diré si te hace sentir culpable entonces… Pero, vaya, con razón Kakuzu no se ha presentado, ahora entiendo en que esta ocupado...-dijo Kisame seriamente-. De acuerdo…

Itachi soltó un suspiro de angustia.

-Ya relájate, estoy seguro de que las cosas saldrán bien para tu amigo-le dijo Kisame-. Oye, ¿Te parece que mañana salgamos a comer en la tarde?

-¿Mañana?

-Si, aunque sea solo un rato pequeño-le dijo Kisame-¿Si?

-Si, de acuerdo.

-¿Paso por ti?

-No, por favor…

-¿Por qué?

-Bien, por que… Mi padre me cuestionaría sobre si en verdad estoy haciendo un buen trabajo ayudándote, pensará que solo te estoy…

-No te preocupes de eso, ya, ya me comento sobre eso y lo aclare todo-le explico con cierta incomodidad.

-¿En serio?

-Si, bien, entonces paso por ti, a eso de las 5:00 pm.

-Si, hasta mañana, cuídate mucho-se empezó a despedir Itachi y de pronto se le ocurrió decir algo, que según el era atrevido y era demasiado pronto para decirlo, pero sintió unas terribles ganas de pronunciar esas palabras.

-Hasta mañana, cuídate tu también, ya no te sigas preocupando, ¿si?

-Bien…

-De acuerdo, hasta luego-se despidió Kisame.

-Si, hasta luego…-y el muchacho se atrevió a decirlo-. Te amo…

Kisame desde su lugar se quedo congelado, si Itachi hubiera podido ver la cara totalmente enrojecida de Kisame… Kisame se quedo tieso ante tales palabras; nunca había recibido tal cumplido, bueno si se le podría llamar así. Era la primera vez que oía esas palabras dedicadas solo para él, oír la voz de Itachi decir eso era… Era algo… Algo… Muy… Itachi se pregunto en si fue correcto haber dicho tal declaración.

-¿Kisame san…? ¿Kisame san…?

-Si, si, si… Lo siento Itachi-se apresuro a hablar mientras soltaba una risita nerviosa-. Lo siento… Jejeje…

-¿Acaso lo que dije…?

-No, no, descuida…

-¿Te incomodo verdad?

-¡Por supuesto que no!-tercio Kisame rápidamente-¿Cómo crees eso…? Al contrario…-y volvió a avergonzarse-. Me… Me alegra… Más que eso… Me gusta… Me gusta mucho…

Itachi esbozo una sonrisa, se le ilumino el rostro.

-Debo decirte gracias Itachi-dijo Kisame con un tono de voz sumamente feliz-. Me alegraste el resto de mi vida, je…

-Que cosas dices…-dijo Itachi con una cara que decía a gritos estar en el mero paraíso.

-Si, es cierto, bueno… Ahora si me tengo que ir-dijo Kisame-. Cuídate…-y también se decidió por decirlo-, te amo…

Y ahora fue la cara de Itachi la que se baño en un rubor.

[Vaya el primer amor es tan inocente y estúpido]

* * *

**Bien, eso es todo... Espero que les haya gustado, entretenido, encantado, hecho gritar: ¡"Kyaa, kawaii…"!, dejado emocionadas o dejado atrapados para ver lo que pasara próximamente.**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, DEJEN COMENTARIOS Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**

**Atte. Levita Hatake**


	12. Contra Ataque

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien y que estén descansando :3 Ok este el doceavo (¡Vaya doceavo!) capitulo de este fic que nunca imagine que tomaría el curso que lleva ahora, jeje… Bien, quería aprovechar para agradecer a todas las personas (chicos y chicas) que leen esto y pierden su tiempo aquí llenándose la cabeza con estas historias XD, bueno muchas gracias espero que esto (en verdad) les ayude o sirva alguna vez o en algún momento de sus vidas, si esto tiene algunas lecciones de vida, espero que aprendan y cometan muchas faltas o tonterías que aquí aparecen en ocasiones, ¿ok? Vaya mis vacaciones han sido aprovechadas en películas y escribiendo… XD. Umm ah y mi plushie de Hidan parece que tiene vida...O_O**

**Sin más tonterías aquí tienen.**

* * *

_"El amor es voz, el amor es puerta cerrada, el amor es tantas cosas pero sobre todo es protocolo y misterio"_

-¡Por Jashin sama! ¿¡Solo por eso…!-exclamo Hidan molestándose en gran parte-¡Yo si me quede en la puta clase y tuve que soportar la pinche cara de fastidio que me hacia el maldito profesor, eh…!

Deidara se mantenía en silencio.

-¡Si sabías que íbamos a tener una clase con él, me hubieras dicho para no haber entrado también!-le reclamo Hidan.

-Tú no puedes perder más clases, hum-le dijo Deidara-. Por favor, perdóname, lo siento, hum.

-Ya que más da…-soltó Hidan cruzándose de brazos-. Voy a fuera un rato…-y echándole una última mirada algo resentida se propuso salir de la casa para ir a caminar al largo jardín que tenía Deidara rodeando su casa.

Deidara se encontraba con una cara de completa culpa, afortunadamente Hidan no logró captarla, el rubio no podía sentirse en paz al haberle mentido a Hidan sobre su verdadera pena respecto a Sasori pero no era capaz de decírselo; no podía decirle que aquel joven profesor pelirrojo era su ex amante y lo que es aun peor: No podía confesarle que le había desgarrado por dentro el que Sasori lo haya encontrado besándose con él.

Le daba vueltas la cabeza preguntándose en si Sasori estaría odiándolo por estar besando a otro en cuanto ellos terminaron o al contrario…

-No puede ser, hum-y Deidara se levanto de su sofá para irse directo a su habitación-. El fue el que dijo… El ya no quería nada conmigo…

Llegando a su cuarto fue hacia su tocador y abrió un pequeño cofre que tenía y de ahí saco un par de cosas: Una carta, una pequeña flor marchita y una pequeña foto. Era claro que aunque se propuso a destruir cada rastro de Sasori no logro deshacerse de todo, no pudo.

Leyó fugazmente la carta escrita por la elegante letra de Sasori; tomo con delicadeza la pequeña flor marchita que estaba envuelta en un delgado plástico celofán y la observo con detenimiento teniéndola muy cerca de sus ojos. Cerró los ojos y recordó una cálida tarde solitaria en donde Sasori le había obsequiado aquella pequeña flor. Y por ultimo miró la foto de Sasori, solo él salía en aquel pedazo de papel. El rubio cerro sus ojos fuertemente teniendo un nudo en la garganta apretó la fotografía a su pecho.

-Maldita sea… ¿¡Por que…?-musitaba el rubio-¿¡POR QUE NO PODRÉ OLVIDARTE…?

-Por que… El… El ya no significa nada para mí-se dijo Sasori entrecortadamente mientras pensaba en aquella escena de Deidara besándose con otro-. Después de todo…

Y para su propia frustración personal, Sasori no dejaba de contemplar un pequeño retrato que había guardado desde aquel día en que decidió apartarse de ese muchacho. Tenía una pequeña fotografía de Deidara. La miraba con una dolorosa expresión; no debía de estar haciendo eso más sin embargo no quería volver a guardar la imagen.

-Hermano…

-¿Sasuke? ¿Qué te ocurre?

-¿Estas ocupado?-pregunto el pequeño con algo de timidez.

-Eh no… ¿Por qué?

-Tengo problemas con mi tarea-le dijo Sasuke-¿Podrías explicarme un poco?

-Oh, si, veamos que es…

[En la noche]

-De nuevo, cenaré sola…-murmuro Konan. El teléfono sonó de repente, la chica de cabello azul se levanto rápido de la mesa y fue a contestar-¿Te la estas pasando bien, eh Yahiko?-fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

-¿Konan?-era Jiraiya.

-Otousan… ¿¡Cómo estas?-pregunto Konan totalmente sorprendida.

-Bien, eso te lo debería preguntar a ti, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Qué paso con Yahiko?

-Ah… bueno… esto…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Bien, Yahiko dijo que se iba a quedar toda la semana a dormir en casa de un amigo, por que según él, necesita ayudarlo con algo de tarea y con practicas de su futbol…

-¿Eh?

-Así que Yahiko no esta aquí, hasta el sábado vendrá a casa-le informo Konan con voz apagada.

-¿Ni siquiera esta en las tardes?-pregunto Jiraiya intrigado por tal acción por parte de Yahiko.

-No, va a la escuela, se va a trabajar y después de ello se va a casa de su amigo, prácticamente solo lo veo en clases, ayer me llamó por la noche-le dijo Konan.

-¿Tienes el numero de la casa en donde esta quedándose a dormir?

-No… Rayos, no se lo pedí…-terció la chica frustrada.

-De acuerdo… Bien, creo que mañana volveré a llamar, por favor cuando veas a Yahiko dile que necesito hablar con él-le indico Jiraiya con seriedad-¿de acuerdo?

-Si, claro Otousan. Cuídate mucho…

-Si, tú también cuídate y no te estreses tanto por favor-le pidió Jiraiya a la chica.

-No entiendo nada de esta maldita cosa-se quejo Yahiko de su tarea. El chico de cabello naranja y ojos azules estaba tendido en el suelo con un cuaderno abierto con problemas de cálculo.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-ofreció Nagato.

-No, gracias… Oh tengo que darme un baño ahora-dijo Yahiko poniéndose de pie-. Pero antes, ven aquí, quiero revisarte la espalda…

-¿Para que? Ya me pusiste la…

-Si, pero quiero ver si ya puedes meterte al agua; bien veamos… Parece que ya esta bien, ya te puedes dar un buen baño amigo-le indico Yahiko.

-Si… Primero tú, después de ti me daré una ducha, ¿de acuerdo?-y de pronto sonó el teléfono.

Nagato tomo el auricular y para su enorme sorpresa:

-¿Nagato?

-Jiraiya… -musito Nagato sorprendido abriendo mucho los ojos, Yahiko se inquieto un poco.

-Buenas noches, ¿Cómo has estado?-saludo el mayor.

-Bien, estoy bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué ocurrió?

-¿Acaso tiene que ocurrir algo malo para que te llame?

-Eh, no claro que no… Es solo que me resulto extraño que llamaras tan tarde-le explico Nagato poniéndose nervioso.

-Tranquilo, pero pues si, resulto que acertaste en parte; verás hace unos minutos llame a casa para saludar a Yahiko y a Konan y me entere de que Yahiko no ha estado en casa, Konan me conto que ha estado con un amigo, ¿tu sabes algo sobre eso…?

-Eh…Tú sabes que…Yo no lo he…-balbuceo Nagato sonando exageradamente obvio.

-¿Aha…?

-Que… Yo ya…

-¿Qué tal si me pasas de una vez al pequeño Yahiko, eh?

-Pero de que ¿estas…?

-¿¡Que tal viejo?-saludo Yahiko arrancándole el teléfono a Nagato.

-Con que ahí estabas, no estaba muy seguro pero no se por que me lo imaginaba…

-¿Qué tal como andas?

-Bien, gracias por preguntar, ahora dime ¿Qué están haciendo Nagato y tú ahí?

-Uh… Pues… es una larga historia…-suspiro Yahiko.

-Pues tengo tiempo-le contesto Jiraiya.

-¿Le vas a contar todo justo ahora?-indago Nagato poniéndose a un lado de su amigo.

-Si Nagato de una vez, ya para que prolongar las cosas…

[En otra parte]

Hidan ya estaba dormido, roncaba ligeramente. El muchacho estaba durmiendo solo; Deidara se había ido en cuanto Hidan cayó rendido ante el sueño. Deidara se encontraba tomando un café solo en aquella cafetería en la zona artística de la ciudad, aquel café a donde iba en las tardes cuando aún salía con Sasori. Al parecer al rubio le gustaba martirizarse con los viejos recuerdos…

[Al día siguiente]

Hidan despertaba solo.

-Deidara… ¿Deidara? Rubio, hey niño rubio ¿estas en el baño?-y fue a revisar al no recibir respuesta. No había nadie en el cuarto de baño entonces fue rápido a ver si estaba en la cocina o en otra parte de la casa.

Y en efecto, Deidara estaba profundamente dormido con la boca entre abierta sobre un gran sillón de la sala.

-¿Pero que mierda paso contigo…? ¿Qué hiciste? Hey… Despierta, Deidara…-y por más que lo sacudía y le hablaba el muchacho rubio no se despertaba-. Bueno al menos tendré una excusa para no ir a la escuela…

-Ni se te ocurra faltar…-musito Deidara apenas abriendo los labios.

-¿¡Eh! ¡Por Jashin sama…! ¿¡Acaso no estabas dormido?

-No tienes que faltar a la escuela, hum… Ya… Vete…

-Pero…

-Toma mi carro y vete, hum-murmuro Deidara abriendo con mucho esfuerzo sus ojos azules.

Hidan se quedo algunos segundos observando al cansado y somnoliento rubio.

-De acuerdo…-y fue a cambiarse para luego tomar las llaves del auto de Deidara.

[20 minutos después]

-¡Hey, hey Itachi…!-saludo con gran voz Hidan al llegar a la preparatoria y ver a Itachi dirigiéndose hacia la entrada.

-Hidan… Buen día-contesto algo sorprendido Itachi Uchiha al ver que Hidan venía en el lujoso carro de Deidara sin que el dueño estuviera junto a el-¿Dónde esta Deidara?-pregunto el joven sin dejar de mirar a Hidan, se pregunto desde cuando Hidan sabía manejar.

-Ahorita te cuento-y el muchacho fue a estacionar el auto y bajo rápido para ir con Itachi a contarle lo que había pasado con el rubio.

[Mientras tanto]

-Hola Yahiko…-saludo Konan-. Buenos días…

-Que tal niña.

-Oye Yahiko, ayer por la noche Otousan me llamo.

-¿Oh, en serio?-Yahiko trataba de hacerse el sorprendido.

-Y se pregunto por que no te encontrabas en casa, le conté que estabas con tu amigo… Pero aún así parece que quiere hablar contigo al respecto-le informo la chica.

-Ah… De seguro le dijiste que estabas preocupada o algo así, no le veo lo malo Konan-comento Yahiko tratando de sonar molesto.

-Pero…

-Bueno ya que más da, yo le llamo, no te preocupes…-y sin más el muchacho se fue a sentar.

-La neta por Jashin sama que no se que le pasa, desde ayer esta así de raro-le dijo Hidan.

-Debe ser por que se sintió culpable, ya sabes, por que alguien los descubrió, al menos eso creo-dijo Itachi algo serio-. Si debe ser por eso…

-Tú crees… Maldita sea nos toca esa maldita clase, a ver si el estúpido profesor no me deja más tarea-soltó Hidan al notar que tendrían clase con Sasori.

-¿No te vas a salir de clases o sí?-inquirió Itachi.

-No, el niño marica me hizo prometer que no faltaría a más clases-murmuro Hidan con la mirada perdida en su pupitre-¿No se te hace tarde para que aún no llegue el puto profesor…?

-Si, ahora que lo dices… Oh ahí viene…-y el salón guardo silencio en cuanto el pelirrojo cerró la puerta. La cara de Sasori lucía desvaída, cansada, como si no hubiera podido dormir bien.

-Pasare lista, revisare el trabajo pendiente y me retiraré-dijo Sasori claramente.

-Mierda… -maldijo Hidan por lo bajo al darse cuenta de que se le había olvidado el cuaderno de esa clase, por lo tanto no entregaría el maldito trabajo.

Y Sasori paso lista haciendo una mueca y contemplando el nombre de Hidan con algo de aversión y después hizo una ligera pausa al mencionar el apellido de Deidara. Y termino de pasar lista y pro seguidamente Sasori se puso a revisar los trabajos hasta que…

-¿Hankosha Hidan? ¿Dónde esta tu cuaderno?-pregunto hostilmente Sasori al ver que Hidan no se había ni levantado de su pupitre. Sasori taladraba con la mirada el rostro de Hidan.

-No lo traje-contesto sencillamente el joven de ojos color vino.

-Muy bien hecho señor Hankosha, venga aquí-ordeno Sasori poniéndose de pie-acompáñeme por favor…-y Sasori salió del salón.

-Maldita sea…-Hidan podía asegurar que Sasori iba a llevarlo a dirección o algo así.

Y el muchacho también salió del salón. Hidan y Sasori se miraron un momento, cada uno a su manera particular. Y pasados unos segundos por fin alguien se atrevió a hablar:

-Dígame señor Hankosha, ¿sus relaciones amorosas son tan activas que se le olvidan sus deberes escolares?-pregunto Sasori con algo de violencia mirando fríamente a Hidan.

Hidan se quedo algo… Ofendido, por así decirlo.

-¿O acaso me equivoco?-siguió diciendo Sasori.

Hidan no sabía que contestar así que por puro instinto se adelanto poniéndose más de cerca a Sasori de manera que quedara muy marcada la diferencia de altura de ambos; Hidan sin duda era más alto, fornido y fuerte él.

-Mire… "Querido" Profesor…-empezó a decir Hidan mirando desafiante a Sasori-. He pasado mucho tiempo en esta escuela y siempre los profesores me han reprendido y castigado, pero en ninguna ocasión se atrevieron a meterse en mi vida privada, y creo que debe seguir siendo así, ¿no lo cree?

-Entonces no debería de andar exhibiéndose en cualquier lugar, ¿no lo cree…?-le contesto Sasori a su vez.

-Si eso lo se, no necesito que me lo diga… Si no sabe como fueron las cosas no se meta… "Por favor..."-le dijo Hidan poniéndose un poco más molesto.

Sasori guardo silencio.

-De acuerdo señor Hankosha, debido a su gran respuesta le felicitaré dejándole otros 5 resúmenes de 10 hojas de la lección presente para mañana-le dijo Sasori.

Hidan no se dejo intimidar.

-¿Solo eso? Oh muchas gracias, ¿no le gustaría dejarme más? Vamos, con todo gusto dígame que más puedo hacer-le dijo Hidan sonriendo burlonamente haciendo que Sasori se enojara aún más.

-Lárguese, no necesita regresar a mi clase-le ordeno Sasori proponiéndose regresar a su clase.

Hidan se dio media vuelta y se fue sin decir más.

[Al salir de clases…]

-Debes de ser más cuidadoso con eso, ya sabes que ese profesor no es flexible-le dijo Itachi.

-¿A donde vas con toda prisa?-pregunto Hidan notando que Itachi guardaba rápido sus pertenencias a diferencia de lo común; Itachi siempre se tomaba su tiempo.

-Eh… Bueno, ahora tengo que llegar más temprano, tengo que pasar por Sasuke y…

-¿Y?

-Y es que tengo que ir ayudarle en algo a mi padre-se apresuro a decir.

-Ah… Oye ¿no te cansas nunca de estar amarrado a tu familia?

-¿Cómo?

-Si, eso de estar obedeciendo a tu padre cada momento y estar con tu familia a diario y eso… Digo, ¿no te fastidia?

Itachi se quedo pensativo.

-Bueno… Ahora que lo dices, no es que este obedeciendo… Es mí deber ayudar en la familia, no me parece algo que…-balbuceo Itachi quedándose quieto por unos segundos con la vista clavada al suelo-Que me pese mucho hacer…

-¿En serio? Bueno, si lo dices, solo era un pregunta que me quería sacar de la cabeza-soltó Hidan, el muchacho estiro los brazos-. Me voy, espero que Deidara ya este despierto…

-Salúdalo de mi parte-le dijo Itachi-. Vete con cuidado, me voy, hasta mañana-y el Uchiha salió rápido del salón. Itachi bajo rápido las escaleras y rápido cruzo el patio para salir a toda prisa por Sasuke.

-Si va tan rápido de seguro es por que va a ir a verse con ese tal Kisame…-dijo Hidan mirando a Itachi caminar por la acera de la escuela mientras recordaba las demás veces en que Itachi actuaba raro.

Hidan también se propuso a irse. Fue por el carro de Deidara y rápido lo encendió.

-¿Vas a acompañarme a casa?-pregunto Konan a Yahiko mientras salían de la escuela.

-Pues ya que más da, iré a llamar al viejo y a comer algo, si se puede claro…

-Claro que te cocinaré algo-le dijo Konan-¿Sabes?-agrego algo más animada-. Unas amigas me dijeron una receta muy rica, me gustaría prepararla para la cena… Yahiko ¿en verdad no puedes quedarte a cenar?

-Pues es que…-y Yahiko observo el rostro de Konan que parecía que se estaba preparando para recibir una negativa-. Déjame llamar a mi amigo y decirle que tal, ¿si?

La cara de Konan pareció iluminarse.

-Ok, entonces pasaré de una vez a comprar los ingredientes…

[Más tarde]

Konan y Yahiko llegaban a casa.

-Vas a llamar a Otousan primero, ¿verdad?-inquirió Konan mientras se quitaba la mochila.

-Si, por supuesto… Voy a mi cuarto a hablar con él-dijo Yahiko tomando el teléfono y dirigiéndose a su habitación-. Uff, vamos a marcarle a este niño…-y Yahiko llevo el auricular a su oreja izquierda, los piercings rozaban con el teléfono-. Nagato…

-¿Yahiko?

-Oye, estoy en la casa, con Konan, oye…

-¿Qué pasa?

-La niña se puso sentimental, quiere que me quede a cenar hoy-se empezó a quejar Yahiko tratando de hablar lo más bajo posible.

-Pero que…

-¿Qué hago? Le dije que lo consultaría con mi "amigo" primero y después le diría que tal…

-Pues…-Nagato se puso a titubear, se puso a pensar en ella, se imagino a una Konan solitaria sentada la mesa sin nadie más… Y tuvo que responder-. Si… Pues quédate a cenar, no quisiera que ella se sintiera mal…-murmuro Nagato.

-Si, pero… Pero Nagato… ¿No…?

-¿No que…?

-¿No te incomoda…?

-No… Claro que no.

Yahiko suspiro algo aliviado.

-¿Sabes?-indago Yahiko-. Ella preparará la cena hoy, ¿No quieres que te lleve un poco?

Nagato sintió como si le dieran unas pequeñas descargas eléctricas en el corazón. Se imagino como Konan estaría cocinando…

-¿Qué dices?

-Eh… Por favor… Si… Te-te lo agradecería mucho…-respondió Nagato nervioso.

-Te iba a preguntar si no te animabas a venir, aunque sea por hoy-le confeso Yahiko.

-No, no podría.

-De acuerdo… Entonces te veré hasta la noche, al rato Nagato-y colgó el teléfono.

-¡Ya llegue, Deidara…!-anuncio Hidan al entrar a la casa del mencionado más Hidan no recibió respuesta alguna-. Debe de estar dormido todavía… Maldito niño flojo…

[Más al tarde]

-Ok… Ya parece que estoy bien…-declaro Itachi mirándose en el espejo revisando su aspecto antes de que el llegara.

TOC TOC

-¿Hermano, puedo pasar?

-Sasuke, si pasa, vamos… ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto el muchacho. Sasuke lo observo unos momentos, miró con atención la presentación de su hermano.

-¿Vas a salir?-pregunto Sasuke.

-Eh, si, ¿Por qué?

-Es que… Tenía una tarea, tengo que hacer una entrevista a alguien de mi familia…

Itachi parpadeo algo consternado.

-Y…-continuo Sasuke-, quería hacértela a ti…

Y sonó el celular de Itachi.

-Discúlpame Sasuke-e Itachi contesto-. Hola…-saludo Itachi sonriendo extrañamente y con un tono de voz que nunca Sasuke había sido testigo de ellos-. Si, ya estoy listo, ahora bajo, descuida, si…-y colgó el teléfono. Itachi agarro una delgada cartera que se encontraba en su tocador y la metió en su bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón-. Lo siento Sasuke, tengo que salir…

-Eh… De… De acuerdo…

-Puedes ir con papa y mama también-le dijo Itachi revisando por última vez su imagen-. Lo siento Sasuke, será la próxima vez…

Y Sasuke salió de la habitación detrás de su hermano quedándose al pie de las escaleras mientras Itachi salía de la casa.

-Buenas tardes…-saludo Kisame sonriendo-¿Qué tal?

-Buenas tardes, ¿estas bien?

-Si, ahora sí, tuve un día algo pesado-le conto Kisame mientras empezaba a conducir-. Pero por suerte ya me deshice de lo que me daba problemas. Ahora ya estoy prácticamente libre…

-¿En serio?

-Si, bueno salvo por esas aburridas juntas, pero eso que, solo largas platicas-siguió diciendo Kisame-. Pero ya dejemos eso, ¿Ya estas más relajado, verdad?

-Si; Hidan dejó su casa y regreso a la escuela…

-Pobre chico…-comento Kisame-¿Sabes? Si tu amigo se lo hubiera propuesto, Kakuzu podría estar pagándola justo ahora…

-Si, lo se…

-Bueno, a lo que estamos aquí ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Eh… No lo se…

-¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? ¿Comer…? ¿Pasear…? ¿O quieres pedir algo de cenar en casa?

-Eh, la verdad no pensé en eso… ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

-No, por favor… Decide tú, ¿acaso no te apetece algo?

Itachi rió suavemente.

-¿Esto no tendrá fin, cierto?

-No hasta que tú decidas algo-le dijo Kisame-. Anda, dime que quieres hacer…

-¡Deidara! ¡Por Jashin sama, me asustaste cabrón…!

-Lo siento, hum-el rubio venía con el cabello despeinado y una cara de recién levantado-¿Cómo te fue…?

-Bien, aunque todavía tengo más maldita tarea que hacer…-dijo Hidan mirando los libros y el cuaderno que tenía abierto con desprecio-¿¡Que acaso los putos maestros se la jalan dejando tarea…!

-Pues a veces parece que si, hum-comento Deidara-. Tengo hambre… -y el rubio se dirigió a su cocina y luego regreso a la sala-. Hidan… ¿Tu sabes en donde están todos los empleados, hum?

-¡Ah eso…! Les dije a las chicas que se podían ir…

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué, hum?

-Por que de todos modos no las necesitaba, no iba a permitir que me hicieran de comer…

-Pero…

-Ya cállate niño rico, no te pasara nada al estar en la cocina, anda hazte tu propia comida-le dijo Hidan mientras pasaba de pagina.

-¿Sabes que? Vamos a comer fuera, hum-soltó Deidara fastidiado.

-¿¡Eh, tan flojo eres!

-Señor Yokubari, ya confirmamos la localización del muchacho-llamó uno de los hombres de Kakuzu observando a lo lejos como Hidan y Deidara iban saliendo de la cara del ultimo.

-¡Es que en verdad eres todo un flojo marica! ¿¡Que vas a hacer cuando no tengas a nadie que te prepare la comida! ¿¡O que tal si te quedas sin dinero? ¡Creí que siendo un niño afeminado sabrías cocinar!

-Pues no es así, hum-soltó molesto.

-Ok… Ya no te molesto más rubio-y Hidan cruzo los brazos-. Oye…

-¿Qué pasa, hum?

-Ayer… ¿Dónde estuviste en la noche?

-Eh, salí a tomar un café, mira aquí están los vasos, hum-y Deidara señalo unos vasos de café en el asiento de atrás.

-¿Solo fuiste a tomar café? Entonces dime, ¿Qué traías ayer? ¿Te sentiste mal por lo que paso en la escuela?

Deidara guardo un momento de silencio. Mentirle era más fácil y cómodo que decirle la verdad.

-Si, era por eso… Perdóname, no debí hacer eso, lo siento…

-Ya te había dicho que olvidarás eso ¿no?-le dijo Hidan-, no debiste tomártelo tan en serio…

Deidara seguía con su cara seria.

-Bueno, gracias, hum-y de pronto se le vino a la cabeza una idea; tenía que seguir adelante-¿Te gusta el café…?

-Eh no… Bueno al menos no el café negro-le dijo Hidan-¿Vas a ir a tomar café de nuevo?

-Solo si quieres ir tú, hum.

-Eh me da igual-y Hidan cambio de tema-. Oye por cierto Itachi te saluda, se sorprendió al verme venir en el carro.

-Vaya, hum.

-¡Lo hubieras visto, en cuanto toco el timbre de salida salió corriendo…! ¡Me dijo que tenía que llegar temprano a casa, pero yo ya no se lo creo, lo más seguro es que va a verse con ese tal Kisame!

-De nuevo lo diré: Me sorprendió en verdad, nunca me imagine que Itachi tuviera una relación mientras estuviera en la preparatoria y menos que fuera… Bueno, para ser sincero, siempre intuí que el era gay, pero nunca pensé que en verdad…

-¡Bueno eso que! ¡Lo que me impresiona es el tipo con el que se fue a meter!

-Déjalo, ya sabes como es Itachi, ha de tener el complejo de la belleza interna, hum-comento Deidara-. Pero ya que, como dije, hasta sus gustos en el amor son raros, hum. Lo que daría por saber que fue lo que le enamoro a Itachi de ese hombre, dejando de lado lo físico, hum.

-¿Cuántos años ha de tener ese wey?

-Itachi tiene 19 años, ese hombre parece tener unos 30 y tantos años, hum-indago Deidara-. Mis respetos a Itachi, se aventuro tan rápido a una relación tan…

-¿Tan que?

-Bueno, eso es a lo que le llaman un "tabú", hum-le dijo Deidara.

-¿Qué es esa mierda?

-Ah…

[Pasando a otras cosas]

-¿Te gusta el helado de vainilla?-pregunto Kisame-. Es el único del que tengo…

-Es mi favorito-respondió Itachi desde la sala de estar.

Kisame había pedido comida para llevar; ya habían terminado de cenar. Ahora Kisame estaba sirviendo el postre en 2 copas de cristal.

-Aquí tienes…

-Gracias.

Kisame tomo asiento junto a Itachi, tomo el control de la televisión y empezó a buscar que había.

-Ok, vamos a ver que película va empezar aquí-dijo Kisame-¿Quieres algo más?

-No, está bien… ¿"Lolita"?-leyó Itachi Uchiha el nombre de la película que se iba a presentar.

Kisame se incomodo en cierta forma por el titulo de la película, recordó el tema principal de dicha obra. Kisame se quedo quieto con la mirada perdida. Y aunque no concordaba con su situación del todo, aún le afecto.

-Kisame san… -e Itachi agarro el control y cambio de canal. Y hubo un minuto de silencio.

-Itachi…-y Kisame bajo su rostro.

-No me importa lo…

-Itachi, se que es algo hipócrita y algo tarde para estar diciendo esto pero…

-Por favor Kisame san…

-No déjame decirlo, de nuevo te voy a preguntar, ¿estas consciente de quien soy y de que verdad?

Itachi miró a Kisame con algo de resentimiento, si se podía decir así. El joven Uchiha suspiro. Tan linda tarde se vio afectada de un momento a otro.

-Si, lo se, lo se perfectamente.

-¿Y sabes que esto no es correcto, cierto? Sabes tan bien como yo que tú y yo no deberíamos…

-Basta por favor…

-No deberíamos estar juntos, sabes que ambos somos hombres…

-Para…

-Y además tenemos otra cosa: Tú eres apenas un muchacho y…

-¡BASTA YA…!-espeto Itachi poniéndose de pie. Kisame se quedo algo asustado por la reacción de Itachi-¡NO ME IMPORTA LAS MALDITAS REGLAS QUE SEGÚN SE CONSIDERAN CORRECTAS…!

-Itachi…

-No… No me importa si eres un hombre, no me importa si… Yo solo te…-y ya no tuvo palabras para continuar-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué Kisame…?-y se dejo caer a un lado de Kisame.

-Yo también me lo he preguntado demasiadas veces, no te lo imaginas… -musito Kisame mientras acariciaba el cabello de Itachi-. Me pregunto… ¿Cómo puedes quererme? A mí que soy un simple hombre sin nada especial… Bueno si tengo una cara horrible, pero eso que ¿verdad?

-No hables de esa forma tan cruel…-murmuro Itachi recuperando la compostura un poco-. Es algo natural, digo, no debe ser más por como eres…

-¿Lo crees así? Se que esto es demasiado incomodo para ti, se que me odias por estar diciendo esto pero aún tengo que decir esto…

-Dilo ya de una vez entonces…

-¿Piensas seguir así? ¿Cuánto crees que durara esto? Tarde o temprano tendremos que terminar o anunciar esto.

-Lo dices por mi familia…

-Claro que si, no puedo imaginarme…-dijo Kisame cerrando los ojos con gesto de angustia-. Dios, no quiero imaginarme ese día…

-Sí suenas así de temeroso, que será de mí cuando este frente a mis padres y lo hayan descubierto...Kisame san….

-¿Qué?

-Te sentiste demasiado mal por que recordaste lo de Hidan y ese hombre… ¿O me equivoco?

-Si, me… Me sentí como si yo estuviera haciendo lo mismo que el…

Y entonces Itachi se recostó sobre el regazo de Kisame, confortándose aspirando el suave y delicioso aroma de la ropa de Kisame.

-Pero tú nunca me obligaste a nada, no es lo mismo… Ambos sabemos lo que hacemos y estamos comprometidos en ello…-le dijo Itachi suavemente-¿O no?

-Itachi…

-El helado se derritió…-comento Itachi mirando como el helado había terminando siendo una crema liquida.

[Más tarde]

-¿Ya te lavaste las manos?-pregunto Konan que traía un mandil rosa puesto.

-No, aún no.

-Pues ve rápido, ya voy a servirte…

La chica preparo la mesa con parsimonia, sirvió el té y se propuso a quitarse el mandil rosa.

-Ok, veamos que preparaste niña…

Konan sirvió una gran bandeja con pedazos de carne asados bañados en una salsa de color muy apetitoso junto con otra bandeja de bolitas.

-¿De que están rellenas esas cosas? Tienen buen aspecto…

-Pues tu lo tienes que descubrir-le dijo Konan sonriendo.

Y así empezó la cena. Y terminó.

-Gracias por la comida-dijo Yahiko terminando su té.

-Y… ¿Qué tal?

-No estuvo tan mal… Como lo demás que has cocinado, je-respondió el muchacho haciendo que Konan se molestara y tomo aire para decirle-. Oye Konan se que me vas a detestar pero tengo que irme ya, es algo tarde y le dije a Touji que iría después de cenar contigo…

-Eh, ¿lo dices en serio?

-Si, así que… También le prometí algo más…

-¿Qué?

-Me dijo que quería probar tu comida.

Konan se quedo algo perpleja, aunque de cierto modo se sintió algo halagada.

-¿Por…? ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, supongo que te ha visto por la escuela y le has de gustar y ha de querer probar tu comida por que si supiera como cocinas…

-¡Yahiko!

-Ok, bueno, ¿me vas a dar algo para llevarle?

-Oh, si, espera un poco por favor…-y Konan presurosa fue a buscar un recipiente que usaba para sus almuerzos, puso generosamente cierta cantidad de comida y la envolvió para dársela a Yahiko.

-Muchas gracias, Touji te lo agradecerá mucho-le dijo Yahiko-. Ok, me voy… Cuídate mucho, duerme bien y no te preocupes por nada. Hasta mañana, bye bye…-y salió de casa.

-¡Tu también cuídate, ve con cuidado!-le alcanzo a decir Konan por una ventana.

[Unos minutos más tarde]

-Bien, aquí esta-anunció Yahiko llegando con Nagato entregándole la comida de Konan.

Nagato la tomo con delicadeza. Su corazón empezó a palpitar enamorado. Abrió el recipiente y vio la comida de Konan.

-Espero que todavía este caliente…-dijo Yahiko rascándose la nuca.

-No importa que este fría…-murmuro Nagato y entonces con mucha ansia y a la vez con lentitud se propuso a tomar una bolita rellena y llevarla a su boca con los ojos cerrados. Dio un pequeño mordisco.

-Nagato… ¿Estas bien? No me digas que vas a vomitar…

Nagato se paso la comida y contesto algo molesto:

-¿Cómo dices eso?

-¿Entonces te gusto? Vaya Nagato estas muy enamorado…

Nagato ignoro tal comentario y contemplo con algo de ternura la comida de Konan.

-Yahiko dime como se encontraba cuando cocinaba esto…-pidió el pelirrojo con voz suave.

-Ah… Como te diré… Pues se estaba esforzando mucho, creo que se puso un mandil rosa, si, andaba muy entusiasmada-le contaba Yahiko.

Nagato sonrió.

[Días después]

-Creo que este es la ultima que me tomo-murmuro Hidan mientras observaba una pequeña píldora que estaba a punto de tragarse. Era la última dosis, ya al parecer su enfermedad se había curado.

-Si, todo lo que te digo es verdad padre, hum-le decía Deidara-. Necesito saber que si me ayudarás, necesito que… ¿En serio? Gracias, si, lo mandaré hacer justo ahora… Hasta luego padre, hum-y colgó el teléfono. El rubio fue rápido a su habitación, tomo su laptop y se puso hacer mil cosas, haciendo que teclado sonara exageradamente.

-Hey… ¿Qué tantos haces?-pregunto Hidan saliendo del baño-¿Acaso andas mirando tus pendejad4s del facetweet? o como sea que se llame…

Deidara no contesto. Tardo unos segundos más.

-Ahora espero que esto te guste, hum-murmuro Deidara dando un ultimo clic al teclado.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Ya vas a dejar esa mierda…!-inquirió Hidan molesto poniéndose al lado de Deidara.

-Ya no te enojes, hum… ¿Ya tomaste tu medicina?

-Si, ya… Ya fue la ultima-menciono Hidan.

El rostro de Deidara se transformo poco a poco en una cara, como se podía decir, feliz y como si hubiera esperado ese momento.

-¿Qué te pasa, eh?-pregunto Hidan mirando extrañado al rubio.

-Ah nada, nada… Ya me dio sueño, hum.

-¡QUE RAYOS…!-Kakuzu estaba recibiendo una noticia algo desagradable-¡Debe ser una broma…!-estaba contemplando con horror que le estaban comunicando que un par de contratos, negocios pendientes u hechos y próximos proyectos estaban deshaciéndose o prácticamente se habían ido a la basura-. Pero que… ¿¡A quien rayos pertenecen estas…?-y leyó que un tal Mingei Deidara y otra compañía más habían comprado o deshecho negocios de él y recordó con gran desprecio el primer nombre, recordó con furia naciente el rostro de ese muchacho-. Con que tú…Maldito…

Kakuzu se encontraba en su oficina. Se puso de pie con suma violencia casi tirando su computador.

-Señor Yokubari…

-¡LÁRGATE!-grito Kakuzu sin saber exactamente quien era. No le importaba, estaba demasiado furioso.

[Al día siguiente]

-Por fin el viejo maestro de Historia volvió…-comento Hidan-Ya me había hartado de tanta puta tarea de castigo…

-¿Tarea de castigo?

-¡Ah si! ¡El otro puto maestro me dejaba un montón de trabajos extras a lo idiota!

-¿Por qué?

-Por cualquier pendejada, si estaba hablando, mirando hacia otro lado, si le contestaba, si me levantaba, si le preguntaba algo… Por cualquier estupidez.

Deidara sintió una terrible amargura al solo recordar el rostro de Sasori.

-Oigan, ¿ya respondieron la pregunta 9?-pregunto Itachi.

-Itachi, no estoy haciendo nada-le respondió Hidan.

-Yo aun no llego a esa pregunta, hum-respondió Deidara sin mucha importancia.

-¿No creen que deberían poner atención o al menos hacer el trabajo?-les dijo Itachi mirándolos con algo de reprensión.

-Ay Itachi no es para tanto, ya casi salimos de la escuela, hum…

-Si, claro…

[Y al salir de clases]

-Oye Itachi ¿no quieres venir un rato a mi casa, hum?-pregunto Deidara mientras salían del salón.

-¿Y eso?

-Hidan y yo íbamos a celebrar que el ya se libró de la tarea extra que le pusieron por haber faltado tanto, hum-le explico Deidara-. Vamos a jugar un rato y si quieres quedarte a cenar…

-Eh, si supongo que sí, ¿a que hora?

-La verdad no habíamos pensado en eso, hum.

-Déjame ir a casa a consultar primero-dijo Itachi. Los 3 ya iban bajando las escaleras.

-De acuerdo…

-¡Hey, miren allá!-exclamo Hidan señalando la entrada de la escuela, había una multitud de estudiantes-¡Me pregunto que mierda habrá ahí…!-y el muchacho se adelanto corriendo.

-¡Hidan!

Y cuando los 3 llegaron al evento principal…

-¡Ah eres tú!-exclamo un muchacho que estaba en medio de la gente, dicho joven traía cargando un enorme ramo de rosas, bueno más bien era un arreglo enorme, como si hubieran juntado 2 ramos enormes de rosas rojas-¡Hey tú, Hidan...! ¡Hankosha!

-¡¿EH QUE MIERDA…!

-¡OYE HANKOSHA ESTO ES TUYO!-le dijo en voz fuerte debido a los abucheos, risas, murmureos, gritos que hicieron los estudiantes al enterarse de que aquel arreglo tan suntuoso y algo cursi era para el chico problema de la escuela.

-¡DEBES ESTAR JODIENDOME!-le grito Hidan mirándolo como un loco.

-¡Te las enviaron a ti, mira…!-y le entrego una pequeña tarjeta y Hidan comprobó para su mala suerte que era verdad y de inmediato se imagino quien era el remitente.

-¡MALDITO BASTARDO…!-dio Hidan un estridente grito arrojando la tarjeta y pisoteándola.

Deidara e Itachi se miraban sin saber que decir.

-Vamonos Hidan, hum-declaro Deidara con un semblante serio.

-¡TOMEN!-les ordeno Hidan a varias chicas que estaban por ahí-¡QUÉDENSELAS…!

Y los muchachos se retiraron del lugar.

[Más tarde]

-Solo ignóralo, hum…-le decía Deidara a Hidan-. Ya veré como parar sus estupideces, hum…

-¡PERO COMO VOY A CALMARME!-gritaba Hidan-¿¡Y COMO MIERDA LE PIENSAS HACER PARA DETENER TODAS SUS ESTUPIDECES, EH!

-Ya deja de pensar en eso, hum. Mira ya llego Itachi…

Y unos segundos después Itachi ya estaba dentro de la casa de Deidara.

-¿Y vamos a jugar Hidan o vas a seguir gritando, hum?-pregunto el rubio mientras le daba un control a Itachi para empezar a jugar Smash.

-¡YA YA PUES, DAME ESA COSA…!

[En otra parte]

-Esta… Esta es mi obra de arte…-declaro Yahiko contemplando orgulloso la espalda de Nagato terminada-En verdad esto es hermoso… Si alguien lo ve y no le parece genial, es un idiota… ¿Te puedes levantar Nagato?

-Si…

-Déjame tomarle una foto para pegarla en el muro-le dijo Yahiko-. Espérame un poco y nos vamos…

-¡CON UNA MIERDA, GANÉ…!-exclamo Hidan levantando airoso el control.

-Eso fue interesante…-comento Itachi sonriendo y tomando aire; habían estado demasiado concentrados en la intensa batalla que habían llevado a cabo.

-Si… ¿Pedimos algo de comer, hum?-propuso Deidara.

-Discúlpenme me tengo que ir ya-dijo Itachi dejando el control sobre la mesita de centro de la sala de Deidara.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Por qué…!-reclamo Hidan.

-Tengo que llegar temprano, tengo que cuidar a Sasuke, mis padres saldrán esta noche-les dijo Itachi.

-Espero que no sea una excusa, hum…-murmuro Deidara.

-¿Eh?

-Bueno, no te ofendas pero a veces me imagino que has de inventar excusas para ganar más tiempo con tu… Bueno, con tu…Hum…

-¡Ese tipo Kisame!-concluyo Hidan.

-No… -e Itachi se puso nervioso-. Bien, la verdad no voy a negar que alguna vez haya hecho eso… Pero en serio hoy tengo que irme temprano, si llego tarde mis padres me…

-Ok, ok, ya vete antes de que te castiguen, hum.

-Cuídense, hasta luego-se despidió el Uchiha mientras hacia una ligera reverencia.

[Más tarde]

-Muy bien Itachi, nos vamos-anuncio Fugaku Uchiha estando en la puerta de su casa junto a su esposa-. Cuidado, volveremos antes de la media noche.

-Si padre, no te preocupes por nada-le dijo Itachi-. Descuida madre, prepararé la cena no te preocupes y Sasuke ya termino su tarea.

-Bien Itachi, si paso algo grave ya sabes el numero-indico Fugaku y los padres Uchiha se fueron e Itachi cerro la puerta.

Itachi fue a revisar a Sasuke quien se encontraba en su cuarto.

-Sasuke ¿puedo pasar?

-Si...-e Itachi paso a la habitación de Sasuke; el pequeño se encontraba acostado en su cama mirando "Phineas & Ferb".

-Papa y mama ya se fueron… ¿Quieres cenar ya?

-No, no tengo hambre-respondió el menor.

-¿Estas seguro? ¿Te sientes mal acaso…?-y el hermano mayor fue a revisar la frente de su hermano menor para checar su temperatura.

-Tengo mucho sueño, tuve mucho que hacer en la escuela y ya ves que me dejaron mucha tarea-le recordó Sasuke-. Estoy muy cansado…

-De acuerdo, entonces duerme bien-y le acomodo el cabello y le tapó con la frazada.

-¿Qué…? ¿Ya volvió? Esta bien, de acuerdo, si que pase entonces-indico Kisame. Kakuzu había pedido hablar con él; Kisame se tendría que aguantar la repulsión que sentía ahora por él.

-Hoshigaki.

-Yokubari…

-¿Me llamaste por el apellido? Vaya que raro, siempre me habías llamado por mi nombre-observo Kakuzu y tomo asiento. Kisame lo observaba simplemente-. Bien quise venir a hablar contigo respecto unas conexiones que he perdido…

-¿Ah si?

-Si, perdí varios contactos y se deshicieron algunos proyectos que tenía en puerta, los contactos que perdí son pertenecientes a la empresa de la familia Mingei…-explicaba Kakuzu-. Supongo que tú también has de tener alguna conexión con ellos ¿no?

-Pues veras que no. ¿Por qué lo quieres saber?

-Estoy investigando si fui el único afectado por esa empresa-contesto Kakuzu.

-Pues no he oído a alguien más respecto a eso-le dijo Kisame.

-Muy bien, es todo lo que quería saber… Disculpa la molestia, tengo que irme-y se puso de pie.

-¿Estas algo ocupado, cierto? ¿Se podría saber en que…?

-Juntas directivas y contratos de rutina, lo normal-respondió Kakuzu.

-Oh… ¿Sabes? Ayer me puse a recordar aquella ocasión, ¿recuerdas a aquel muchacho que rompió tu auto?

-Ah, ese maldito niñato… Lo había olvidado por completo-dijo Kakuzu fingiendo no tomarle importancia.

-Siempre me pregunte si termino pagándote toda la deuda que le impusiste-indago Kisame dándole la espalda a Kakuzu. Kakuzu vacilo un momento.

-Si, si lo hizo…-contesto finalmente Kakuzu-. Bueno me tengo que ir ya Hoshigaki, tengo mucho que hacer, buenas noches…-y Kakuzu salió de la estancia.

[Un poco más tarde]

-¿Hola?-Itachi contesto el celular.

-Buenas noches, ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, ¿Y tú? ¿Ya saliste de trabajar?-pregunto Itachi.

-Si… ¿Ya estas en casa?

-Si, mis padres salieron a una fiesta, me dejaron a cargo con Sasuke-le conto el muchacho.

-Vaya, eres súper niñera-bromeo Kisame.

-No tan así… Preparé la cena nada más… Kisame san, ¿podrías…? Quiero decir… Si no es mucha molestia…

-Si me ibas a preguntar si iba a pasar a verte, pues lo iba a hacer-se le adelanto Kisame.

-¿En serio…?

-Si, ¿no tienes ningún problemas, verdad?

-No, claro que no.

-Entonces llego en unos 10 minutos, te veo.

[11 minutos después]

-Buenas noches…-Itachi abrió la puerta de su casa recibiendo a Kisame.

-¿Puedo pasar? Vaya yo solo tenía pensado venir a saludarte rápido…

-Si, no creo que sea correcto dejarte en el recibidor. Pasa por favor…

-Gracias-y Kisame tomo asiento en la sala.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?-ofreció Itachi.

-Solo un vaso de agua, por favor.

Itachi le trajo su vaso con agua. Y comenzó una ligera conversación.

-Recuerdo aquel día en que vine a cenar aquí-comento Kisame en voz suave-. Nunca lo olvidaré… No tienes idea de cuanto me avergoncé por lo que paso en el baño, creí que no me libraría nunca de tu odio, jeje…

-Yo me aterré, no supe que hacer, pensé que un extraño se había atrevido a meterse a la casa…

-¿Te asuste? Ahora recuerdo por que se debe tocar la puerta antes de entrar a cualquier habitación-dijo Kisame.

-Si… Kisame san… Quería preguntarte algo que… -y luego se ruborizo un poco-. Es que es algo…

-¿Qué? Anda dime.

-Tú… ¿Has tenido otras parejas…?-pregunto finalmente-¿Has estado con alguien más antes que yo…?

-Si-contesto Kisame secamente-tuve un breve relación, incluso me iba a casar pero… Algo ocurrió y terminamos-contó Kisame con algo de indiferencia.

-¿Qué paso?

-Ella me engaño, ¿Y sabes? No me afecto tanto como hubiera pensado…-confeso Kisame sosteniendo el vaso en el que había tomado agua.

Itachi se quedo unos momentos mirando hacia el rostro de Kisame.

-Eres fuerte…-murmuro Itachi.

-No tanto, fue algo que me sorprendió, al final resulto no ser la persona tan especial que pensaba…. ¿Y tú?

-Yo…-y agarro aire-. Yo tuve novia alguna vez, cuando ya casi salía de primaria, solo duré unas cuantas semanas-dijo Itachi recordando-. Solo fue un juego de niños, no fue nada especial…

-Vaya… -y ahora Kisame se perdió en el rostro de Itachi.

-Kisame san…

-Itachi… -y Kisame aproximo su cara a la de Itachi.

-Kisame san…

-No te preocupes el esta dormido, ¿O no?…-le susurro Kisame refiriéndose a Sasuke.

-Si…-respondió en susurro-. Pero… -y al contrario de que se oponía con las palabras y la mente su cuerpo no pudo decir que no.

-Tengo sed…-murmuro Sasuke despertándose tallándose los ojos.

Kisame e Itachi empezaron a rozar sus labios con suavidad, aproximándose un poco más el uno al otro; Itachi no pudo resistirse a tan solo un beso ligero.

Sasuke salió de su cuarto con el propósito de dirigirse a la cocina, debido a su somnolencia casi no hizo ruido… Dio unos cuantos pasos… Kisame e Itachi aún seguían juntando sus labios con ritmo… Y…

Sasuke al estar a punto de bajar por las escaleras se quedo repentinamente quieto, con una expresión atónita de terror como si estuviera viendo una horrible escena; pensó que estaría teniendo una pesadilla o un sueño muy retorcido. Los ojos del pequeño estaban tan abiertos, su boca estaba entreabierta, no podía emitir ningún sonido; simplemente se había quedado mudo y completamente aturdido por las confusas ideas y la imagen que había invadido su cabeza.

Sasuke regreso caminando en reversa muy lentamente sin dejar de observar lo que aun no daban crédito sus ojos, empezó a parpadear muy rápido como si quisiera reaccionar o algo así y volvió a su cuarto rápidamente y para su mala suerte un par de retratos que tenía a un lado de su cama se cayeron junto con el control de la TV haciendo algo de ruido debido a que Sasuke estaba tan torpe, asustado, más que nervioso, recogió las cosas rápidamente, lo único que quería hacer era volver a la cama y volver a dormir.

-¿Qué fue eso…?-pregunto Kisame separándose al instante de Itachi.

El semblante de Itachi cambio rápidamente, de inmediato fue a asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden y en paz. Fue a la habitación de Sasuke: Todo estaba bien, la TV seguía encendida y Sasuke dormido… Itachi sonrió y cubrió un poco más a su hermano y salió del cuarto. Sasuke había fingido muy bien que seguía durmiendo, aun seguía con esa imagen en la cabeza.

-¿Esta todo bien?-pregunto Kisame.

-Debió ser algo afuera-le dijo Itachi.

-¿Quieres que vaya a revisar?

-Vayamos…

-Si…

Y fueron a revisar. No hubo más que un gato; esa fue la causa del ruido según Itachi y Kisame.

-Creo que me tengo que ir ya…-anuncio Kisame-. Es tarde para que siga aquí.

-Si…

-Buenas noches Itachi, que descanses-se despidió Kisame estando a unos 2 metros de su auto.

-Tu también, duerme bien…

-Espero poder verte mañana, si no es así, te hablo ¿ok?

-Si descuida…

-Bien… Te… Te amo…

Kisame sonrió plenamente, no se podría mirar más feliz. Le parecía todo parte de un romántico cuento de hadas o una ilusión muy real, hermosa, tonta y real ilusión.

-Yo también… Te amo…-le contesto riéndose jovialmente y se subió a su auto. Y bajando la ventana se fue despidiendo.

E Itachi volvió a casa. Cerró las puertas con llave, cerró ventanas y antes de irse a su habitación (y eso que aún no se iba a dormir hasta que llegaran sus padres) fue a revisar de nuevo a Sasuke… Esta vez Sasuke si se movió, incluso no pudo aguantar toser un poco.

-Sasuke… ¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Itachi preocupado sentándose en la cama, Itachi observo que el niño sudaba un poco y de hecho se miraba algo consternado-¿Tuviste un mal sueño…?

Sasuke no respondió.

-¿Quieres que me quede un rato aquí?-pregunto el mayor.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y con mucho esfuerzo logro decir:

-Estoy bien… Quiero estar solo…

-De acuerdo, pero si algo ocurre, llámame ¿si?-le dijo Itachi sin dejarlo de mirar con preocupación apenas queriéndolo dejar solo.

Y Sasuke trato de cerrar los ojos y borrarse aquella imagen.

* * *

**Bien, aquí termina este capitulo, espero que les haya agradado o algo así. Si quieren saber como irán las cosas, si todo esto ira bien o mal… No se pierdan el próximo episodio de esta cosa que esta hecha con mucho, mucho, pero MUCHO amor... X3**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, HASTA LA PRÓXIMA Y DEJEN COMENTARIOS!**

**Atte. Levita Hatake**


	13. Primera noche

**¡Hola! ¡Hi! ¡Shalom…! ¿Cómo están? Bien espero que estén en perfecta condiciones para leer el siguiente capitulo, el capitulo numero 13… Y a diferencia de la creencia popular de que el numero 13 es de mala suerte, creo que para muchas chicas que deseaban un poco más de "sabor y acción" por fin se les concedió su deseo (bueno, un poco en mi opinión jeje). Ok, bueno como ya aclare este episodio tendrá un par de escenas subiditas de tono… Así que ya saben si NO te gusta las situaciones de adulto, NO leas la ultima parte del capitulo. Ok… Ya volví a la escuela (genial ¬¬), ya me quedan 2 semanas para finalizar mi cosplay de Edward Elric y asistir a la convención, a ver como me queda al final (personalmente e increíblemente) tengo algo de miedo de que Edward no me resulte bien DX.**

**Bien veamos como van las cosas, ya me voy, estoy viendo a mi amor platónico del mundo del Box, Manny Pacquiao, que obviamente se esta llevando la pelea, ¡OH YEAH, YOU CAN DO IT! PACMAN! X3**

**Sin más estupideces, aquí tienen…**

* * *

_"La peor verdad solo cuesta un gran disgusto. La mejor mentira cuesta muchos disgustos pequeños y al final, un gran disgusto…"_

-¿En donde esta Sasuke?-pregunto Mikoto Uchiha con angustia al ver que su hijo menor aun no se había presentado a desayunar y enseguida subió a ver que ocurría con su hijo menor.

- Itachi, ¿Sabes algo al respecto?-agrego su padre.

-Si. Al parecer Sasuke se sintió muy cansado ayer, le pregunte si se sentía enfermo y me dijo que no, lo revise y vi que tenía razón, creo que es solo cansancio y el hecho de que no pudo dormir bien-le explico Itachi seriamente.

-Sasuke…

Sasuke apenas abrió sus ojos; se levanto rápido al oír que era mama la que tocaba la puerta. Sasuke abrió la puerta con cuidado y observo a su madre que parecía preocupada.

-Itachi me dijo que estabas muy cansado…. ¿es cierto que no dormiste bien?-pregunto la madre poniéndose en cuclillas para estar más cerca de Sasuke.

-Eh… Si… Es que…

-¿Tuviste pesadillas o tuviste mucha tarea?-volvió a preguntar la madre esta vez abrazándolo tratando de que se relajara.

-Si… Es que tuve mucha tarea…-respondió Sasuke-. Y…

-¿Qué paso?

-Nada es que… No pude dormir-respondió con un hilo de voz.

-¿Quieres que te traiga el desayuno a aquí?

-Eh… No, no gracias mama…

-De acuerdo, ven a desayunar y veremos que tal te sientes después-y la madre tomo la mano de su hijo llevándolo con cuidado a comer.

Sasuke llego y tomo asiento sin querer mirar a su padre y mucho menos a Itachi; aún el niño se preguntaba si solo fue un sueño o si aquel suceso fue 100% real.

-¿Te sientes mejor Sasuke?-pregunto Itachi.

Sasuke no le respondió.

-Hijo, levanta tu cara, vamos…-dijo el padre queriendo checar el semblante de Sasuke-. En efecto, no luces muy bien, será mejor que no vayas a clases por hoy.

-Toma Sasuke…-y Mikoto le sirvió su plato.

Itachi observo con cuidado a su hermano menor; no era normal que actuara así incluso cuando el pequeño se enfermaba no se tornaba tan afectado y mucho menos le ignoraba en ninguna ocasión… Y termino el desayuno. Sasuke permaneció en casa, solo Itachi y su padre se fueron de casa.

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTABAS DICIENDO EH…!-inquirió Hidan totalmente furioso al darse cuenta de que un chico a su espalda estaba mencionando algo sobre el suceso de ayer, hablaba sobre el estrambótico arreglo de flores que había sido enviado para Hidan.

-¡NADA, NADA, NADA…!-se apresuro a decir el chico totalmente aterrado.

-¡DISCÚLPATE MALDITO ESTÚPIDO…!-le ordeno tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo.

-¡PERDÓN, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO…!-seguía diciendo el chico casi con la voz a punto de llanto.

-¡¿Y POR QUE TE DISCULPAS!-ahora Hidan lo amenazaba con un cerrado y fuerte puño.

-¡POR QUE SOY UN ESTÚPIDO…!-grito el muchacho desesperado.

-¡MUY BIEN DICHO ESTÚPIDO, AHORA LÁRGATE SI NO QUIERES QUE TE ROMPA LA…!-y sonó el timbre de entrada y Hidan lo arrojo hacia el suelo para irse a su clase con un aire intimidante y caminar arrogante, haciéndole recordar a todos que aun seguía siendo el mismo chico que te partiría el alma si lo enfrentabas.

-Por poco no llegas, hum-le dijo Deidara al verlo llegar al salón-. Se supone que nos venimos juntos-agrego en voz baja-, no entiendo por que te largas a vagar antes de clases, hum.

-Necesito aire-respondió Hidan simplemente-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto el chico al voltear y ver a un Itachi muy apagado.

-Pregúntale tú, hum…

-Hey Itachi, Itachi ¿Qué te pasa?

-Ah no es nada, me dormí algo tarde-respondió Itachi.

-Ah… ¿Por eso de andar cuidando a tu hermano, no?

-Si.

-Yahiko…

-Konan, ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Oye Yahiko… Bueno, es que… Ayer, bueno, últimamente he estado aprendiendo, digo, ah como sea…

-Aha…

-Prepare algunos postres y… Pensaba en que tal vez… -y no dejaba de hacerse trabas con la lengua-¡Quiero decir…! Que si querías probar algunos y también… llevarle un poco a tu amigo Touji-y se ruborizo un poco bajando la vista.

Yahiko sonrió, aunque trato de disimular que le alegraba demasiado.

-¿En serio?

-Si… Bueno de hecho te iba a preguntar si…

-¿Qué?

-¿Le podrías decir que si gusta venir a cenar un día?

[Mierda ¿ahora que le iba decir Yahiko?]

-Eh Konan, sobre eso… El me dijo que…

-¿Eh?-balbuceo algo decepcionada.

-Me dijo que quiere conocerte, tener una cita o algo así…

-¿En verdad?

-Si, me dijo que te vería en…

-¿Cuándo?

-En la fiesta de fin de clases-respondió Yahiko.

Konan se quedo algo: WTF! O_o

-No estés bromeando Yahiko…

-¡NO ESPERA! ¡Es cierto…! ¡Es cierto…!-le espeto Yahiko-. Lo que pasa es que el es muy tímido, no quiere hablar contigo hasta ese día, de hecho…

-¿Qué?

-Quiere estar contigo durante toda la fiesta-le dijo Yahiko.

-¿En serio?

-Si, así que ya sabes, solo tenle paciencia por favor, la verdad esta loco por ti…

Konan sonrió levemente.

-De todos modos no falta mucho para ese día-le acordó el chico.

-Si, tienes razón…

-¿Y ya sabes que vestido te vas a poner? Por que déjame decirte que necesitaras algo más atrevido que todo lo que tienes en tu closet-le sugirió (si se puede decir así) Yahiko.

-¡Cállate!-y muy molesta la chica se retiro a su pupitre totalmente avergonzada.

Yahiko sonrió aliviado.

[A la hora de salida]

-Nos vemos hasta el lunes, hum…-se despidió Deidara.

-Si, hasta el lunes, cuídense-se despedía Itachi.

-Si descuida, vámonos Hidan…

-Oye no lo digas tan alto-le dijo Hidan.

Y así cada quien se retiro de su casa. Itachi aún seguía desanimado caminaba lentamente hacia su casa. Y de nuevo el celular de Itachi empezó a sonar (solo adivinen quien podría ser).

-¿Hola, hum? Si… Si… ¿En serio, esta noche…? No, es que… La verdad… No lo se, te lo confirmo más tarde por favor, ok, hum. Si adiós, hum.

-¿Qué onda rubio? ¿Te llamaron mama y papa?

-Mi padre, ahora te explico, hum…

-Ya llegue…-anuncio débilmente Itachi al entrar a su casa.

-Itachi, ¿Cómo te fue hoy hijo?-saludo su madre.

-Bien, gracias madre. ¿Sasuke ya esta mejor?-pregunto Itachi.

-Durmió toda la mañana, ahora mismo esta en su habitación-le comunico su madre.

-Esta bien…-y el hijo mayor subió a ver a su hermano. Toco la puerta-. Sasuke, soy Itachi, ¿puedo pasar?

El niño no respondió. Y sin más remedio Itachi pasó aunque no tenia el consentimiento de Sasuke. El pequeño se encontraba sentado en su cama leyendo.

-Sasuke, ¿Te sientes mejor?

Y Sasuke, al ver que Itachi no lo dejaría en paz hasta que este le contestara algo, se resigno a hablar:

-Si.

-Me alegro de que ya estés bien-le dijo Itachi sonriendo levemente.

Sasuke sin embargo no quería verle la cara directamente a su hermano.

-Sasuke, estaba pensando en aquella entrevista que te dejaron de tarea-empezó a decir Itachi-. Quería preguntarte sobre eso ¿Acaso te enojaste conmigo por que no pude quedarme contigo esa vez?

Y el pequeño Sasuke se puso a pensar; quería cuestionarle sobre aquella terrible experiencia que había tenido ayer, pero tenía un miedo terrible de decirlo…

-Si… Me… Me enfade mucho contigo...-contesto Sasuke entrecortadamente mirando hacia el piso alfombrado de su cuarto, dejo el libro que leía sobre la mesita que tenía al lado izquierdo.

-Lo siento Sasuke… ¿Puedes perdonarme?-pregunto Itachi esforzándose en verlo directamente-¿Puedes perdonarme…?

Sasuke tuvo que mirar los ojos de su hermano y tuvo que tragarse todo lo que quería decir.

-S-si… Si…-respondió el niño casi haciendo un bufido.

Itachi sonrió un poco mirando tiernamente a su hermano.

-¿Quieres ir por un helado?-pregunto Itachi tratando de borrar su falta anterior-. Vamos ¿Qué dices?

Y la puerta fue tocada con 2 golpecitos.

-Sasuke-era Mikoto Uchiha-. Un amigo vino a traerte la tarea-y entonces la mujer abrió la puerta siendo acompañada de un niño rubio de la edad de Sasuke.

Itachi y Sasuke se quedaron unos momentos con la mirada perdida sobre el niño rubio.

-Naruto…-musito Sasuke mirándolo con algo de confusión-¿Qué haces aquí?

-El maestro Kakashi me pidió que te trajera la tarea-explico el niño-. Así que aquí esta, ¿de que te enfermaste eh Sasuke?

-De nada, nada… Gracias por la tarea-le dijo Sasuke.

-¡Oh mira eso!-exclamo Naruto viendo las distintas consolas y juguetes que tenia el pequeño Uchiha.

-¿Qué?-indago Sasuke.

-¡Tienes un Nintiendo Mii!-se impresiono Naruto.

-Oye Sasuke-le dijo Itachi-¿Y si invitas a jugar un rato a tu amigo?

-Eh… De acuerdo…

-Naruto, ¿quieres jugar un rato?-pregunto Sasuke no muy convencido de eso.

-¿¡En serio! ¡Woooow…! ¡GRACIAS!

-Si… Toma un control, uno de esos blancos-le indico Sasuke levantándose de la cama y fue por un control el también.

-¿Quieres que les traiga un poco de helado?-pregunto Itachi.

-Eh…-balbuceo Sasuke.

-Les traeré algo-soltó finalmente Itachi retirándose del cuarto.

[En otra parte]

-Y así es el asunto, hum.

-¿¡EH? No gracias me quedo aquí-respondió Hidan.

-Pero…

-¡NO! ¡Es aburrido, esta lleno de puros estúpidos y es aburrido…! ¡Además! ¡Yo no se hablar con esa clase de gente Deidara! ¿¡Que chingados voy a decir eh!

-Ah… De acuerdo… Si tanto no quieres ir, no vayas, hum-le dijo Deidara dándose por vencido-. Bien, creo que iré a darme un baño...

-¿Les gusto el helado?-pregunto Itachi al par de niños que tenia en frente. Sasuke y Naruto estaban terminando sus conos de helado. Habían pasado un par de horas jugando.

-¡SI! ¡Muchas gracias señor!-respondió Naruto animadamente.

-Por favor llámame Itachi-le dijo el mayor-. Bueno…

-Sasuke, tu amigo Naruto ya tiene que irse-comunico Mikoto con voz suave-. Ya han venido por el…

-¡OK! ¡Hey Sasuke gracias!-le dijo Naruto haciendo que Sasuke se aturdiera un poco-¡También a ti Itachi!

-Descuida… Vamos Sasuke hay que acompañar a tu amigo-y los hermanos Uchiha fueron a escoltar a Naruto a la salida donde un joven moreno con una cicatriz en medio de su cara atravesando su nariz y un poco mayor que Itachi estaba esperando en el recibidor.

-Buenas noches-saludo cordialmente el muchacho que venía por Naruto; no se parecía en nada a Naruto.

-Buenas noches-respondió Itachi a su vez-¿Usted es el padre de Naruto?

-¡No! Cielos no, je… Soy su hermano-respondió.

-¡Iruka! ¡¿Ya preparaste el ramen…!-pregunto Naruto sin dejar su feliz energía.

-Naruto no grites así-le dijo Iruka-. Bueno creo que es hora de que nos vayámonos Naruto, muchas gracias y… Disculpen las molestias.

-Descuide, cuando quiera puede volver a traer a jugar a Naruto, ¿verdad Sasuke…?

-Eh si…-balbuceo el pequeño Uchiha.

-Muchas gracias, bien nos retiramos con permiso, buenas noches-se apresuro a decir Iruka.

-¡Si! ¡Bye bye!-se despidió Naruto agitando la mano derecha.

-Deberías ser más amigable con Naruto-le dijo Itachi a su hermano cuando ya se habían ido.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Se nota que es un buen chico...

-No se calla nunca-comento Sasuke algo fastidiado-. Es algo enfadoso…

-Es algo animado pero créeme es un buen chico-le dijo Itachi-. Bien…-y de pronto su teléfono empezó a sonar-. Discúlpame Sasuke…-y el muchacho rápido subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación a contestar-. Kisame san…

[En otra parte]

-Bien Hidan ya me tengo que ir-anuncio Deidara vestido totalmente elegante de pies a cabeza, estaba más aun mas guapo que cuando Hidan y el habían ido a cenar al restaurante japonés-. No me esperes, la verdad no se que a hora regresaré así que…

-Si, si ya vete…

-Ok, pero aun así tratare de venir lo más temprano posible-dijo Deidara.

-AAHHH… Si… ¿Sabes que? Ya me voy a dormir…

-Como quieras, hum. Me voy…-y Deidara tomo sus llaves y salió pronto de su casa.

-Si… Es que tenía que hacer algo…-explicaba Itachi.

-A ver…

-La ultima vez que salimos tuve que dejar a Sasuke con un tarea que quería hacer conmigo, al parecer se enfado mucho conmigo… Quise recompensarlo-dijo Itachi.

-Tú no eres un chico normal, ¿lo sabes?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Casi siempre los hermanos mayores son un poco… Malos con sus hermanos menores-le dijo Kisame-. Te lo digo por experiencia propia, je…

-Vaya…

-Si, en verdad…Esta cosa…

-¿Qué pasa?

-La camisa que me trate de poner para dormir me queda algo… apretada… Ya esta.

-¿Te la quitaste?-se atrevió a preguntar Itachi imaginándose el fornido pecho de Kisame.

-Si, ya mejor la rompí, me desespero…

Itachi rió suavemente. El joven Uchiha se encontraba acostado plenamente en su cama.

-¿Y tu? ¿Ya estas cómodo…?-también Kisame se atrevió a preguntar.

-Eh si, ya me iba dormir…

-Oye se me había olvidado decirte que…

-¿Qué?

-Tu padre me menciono que mañana asistirá a una cena junto con su familia, supongo que iras ¿verdad?

-Pues la verdad no lo había mencionado-le informo Itachi-. Pues creo que lo más probable es que mi padre me lo diga hasta mañana, ¿Irás tú?

-Si, no… No pude decir que no…

-¿Acaso no querías ir?

-Pues la verdad no, Itachi, aún no puedo estar cerca de ti mientras este tu familia a cuestas…

Itachi permaneció en silencio, su semblante se había oscurecido.

-No me siento cómodo al ver a tu padre, creo que es lógico-continuo Kisame.

-Si, bueno, creo que si…-admitió Itachi algo incomodo también-. Bueno es hora de dormir, te veré mañana supongo…

-Si… Buenas noches.

-Si buenas noches…-Y sorprendentemente Itachi Uchiha termino la llamada sin haber dicho su sincero y hermoso: "Te amo"; por supuesto que Kisame lo noto.

Y mientras algunos se disponían a dormir, otros se encontraban en una plena reunión social, más bien era una reunión de elites de sociedad y de negocios…

-Si, hum-conversaba Deidara con un grupo de jóvenes hijos de varios empresarios famosos justo como él-. Ya les dije como es el asunto, en serio…

-¿Entonces el…?

-Si, hum. No puedo decir el nombre de la persona afectada, pero la verdad yo les recomiendo que no hagan ningún negocio en el futuro con Yokubari, coméntenlo con sus padres, creo que varios socios ya se podrían haber dado cuenta de que mi padre al igual que yo rompimos toda conexión con él, hum.

-Oh no, que terrible…-musito una chica con angustia.

-No es por solo hablar, hum.

-Creo que escuche a mi padre hablar sobre que tenía posibles negocios relacionados con la mafia y demás cosas ilícitas…-agrego uno de los chicos.

-Y no lo dudes, hum-le dijo Deidara-. Bueno me tengo que ir, hum, con permiso-y el rubio siguió caminando por ahí charlando y bebiendo con cada conocido o familiar se encontraba.

[Al día siguiente]

Hidan se encontraba dormido y Deidara se encontraba dormido encima de él (No había pasado nada, Deidara llego demasiado cansado anoche que se desplomo sobre Hidan).

El teléfono de casa de Deidara empezó a sonar.

-Hey… Hey… Deidara… El puto teléfono...-bostezo Hidan.

-Contesta tú, hum…-le murmuro sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué pedo…?

-Señor necesito hablar con el señor Mingei-le pidió uno de los guardias.

-Ok… ¡Hey niño rubio, te hablan a ti!

-Maldita sea, hum… ¿Qué ocurre…? ¿Eh?-y soltó con violencia el teléfono y rápido se levanto para ir a comprobar lo que le decían. Y en efecto si lo era, asomo la cabeza por la ventana-. Maldito enfermo, hum…

En el cielo se podía ver escrito: "Hidan Hankosha tú serás mío". Deidara lo leyó con detenimiento, no sabia como reaccionar; le parecía algo tan extremo para una simple amenaza o algo tan ridículo y estúpido como para ser una declaración personal.

-¿Qué mierda ocurre eh?

-Nada, nada…

-¿¡Como que nada! ¿¡Entonces para que chingados sacaste la cabeza?-y Hidan también fue a revisar y leyó y:-¡¿ES ESE MALDITO, NO…! ¡MALDITO BASTARDO…! ¡ESE…!

-¡Ya déjalo Hidan, hum! ¡MIRA TAN SOLO LA ESTUPIDEZ QUE HIZO SOLO PARA DECIR ESO…!

Hidan apretó los dientes de la rabia que sentía y mejor para no empezar a gritarle a Deidara se quito la única pieza de ropa que traía y se dirigió al baño a darse una larga ducha.

-Ah… Yahiko… -Nagato apenas abría sus ojos, sentía que algo lo aplastaba-¿Yahiko? ¡Yahiko!-y dio un grito de asombro al ver que Yahiko estaba dormido encima de el.

-¡HA! ¡¿Te la creíste verdad!-exclamo Yahiko abriendo los ojos mucho pero mucho.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Solo me quería divertir un poco, jejeje… Hubieras visto tu cara…

-Si… Bueno, disculpa, pero me esta empezando a molestar…

-¡Oh si lo siento! Déjame ayudarte-y Yahiko le ayudo a doblar y tender la cama-. Quiero darme un baño…

-Adelante, si quieres yo organizo tus sabanas y demás-le dijo Nagato-. Me daré un baño después de ti.

-Oh gracias, bien ahora vuelvo…

[Un par de minutos después]

-¡Nagato…!-grito Yahiko desde el baño-¡Se me acabo el jabón…!

[Yahiko siempre tenía la mala suerte de que el jabón o ya sea el shampoo u otra cosa le falte o se le acabe en pleno baño]

-¿Podrías darme uno? Por favor…

-Si, ahora voy…-y Nagato fue a abrir la puerta del baño, busco una nueva barra de jabón y dirigiendo su vista a otro lado se propuso a entregarle el jabón a su amigo-. Toma…

-Oh si gracias, ¿pero que te pasa? ¿Por qué cierras los ojos? ¡Vamos tu también te vas a dar un baño!-y Yahiko tomo a Nagato por el brazo que tenía extendido para pasarle el jabón y lo jalo hasta adentro de la regadera.

-¡Oye…!

Nagato estaba completamente empapado y confundido, cerró los ojos fuertemente para no tener que ver a Yahiko desnudo.

-¡Bueno! ¡¿Qué esperas! ¡Quítate la ropa de una vez!-le dijo Yahiko.

-¡No voy a hacer eso!-le dijo Nagato totalmente avergonzado.

-¿Te vas a salir así todo mojado?

-Ay…-y finalmente accedió, ya que más da ya estaba totalmente empapado-. De acuerdo, ¡pero voltéate por favor!

-Ok, ok… Te dejo, me doy media vuelta y te bañas con libertad, jajaja…

Nagato se quedo solo: ¬¬

[En otra parte]

-¿¡Te las vas a pasar todo el día en el baño, hum!

-¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!

-¡Vamos, sal de una buena vez, hum!

-¡NO…!

-¡Vamos, salgamos a despejarnos un rato, hum! ¡Te invito a donde sea que quieras ir, hum…!

-¡POR JASHIN SAMA DEIDARA…!

-¡YA POR FAVOR, HUM! ¡NO CREO QUE TODA LA CIUDAD SE DE CUENTA DE QUE TÚ ERES HIDAN, HUM!

-¡PERO SI LOS DE LA PUTA ESCUELA!

-¡PERO NO TIENEN IDEA DE QUE FUE ESE ENFERMO EL QUE LO ESCRIBIÓ, HUM!

-¡PERO…!

-¡PUEDEN CREER QUE UNA CHICA LOCA TE LO ENVIÓ O ALGO ASÍ…!

-¡PERO AUN ASÍ…! ¡ME CAGA DEIDARA, ME CAGA…!

Y mejor para no seguir gritando el rubio sacó su iPhone y decidió hacer algo para salvar al menos su tarde o de perdida su noche.

-Hoshigaki, ¿Iras a la reunión que organizaron los Uchiha?-pregunto Kakuzu Yokubari mientras terminaba una junta.

[No me pregunten por que tanta junta, por favor, XD]

Kisame lo vio de reojo y con una voz algo seca le contesto:

-Si, no quería ir sinceramente, pero no puedo decirle que no a Fugaku.

-Lo mismo digo, en especial no me interesan las reuniones sociales pero tratándose de un evento de los Uchiha podría resultar algo productivo-le dijo Kakuzu.

-Si, claro… Bueno me voy, no falta mucho y quiero estar listo-y sin despedirse formalmente Kisame se retiro de la estancia.

[Hora del Evento]

La familia Uchiha había llegado a un gran salón, el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente familiar y por supuesto también caras nuevas. Los padres fueron abordados al instante por varios invitados. Sasuke se mantenía en silencio, no había hablado durante todo el trayecto en el auto.

-Sasuke-murmuro Itachi-¿quieres ir a tomar algo?

-No…

-Pero…

-Voy a ver por allá…-le dijo el pequeño alejándose pronto de él.

Itachi lo observo con detenimiento, bueno era obvio que aún su hermano estaba enojado con él. El muchacho finalmente decidió ir a tomar algo y de paso ir a buscar a Kisame pero por desgracia se topo…

-Oh disculpe…-Itachi se quedo aterrado al ver la cara del hombre con el que había chocado; era Kakuzu. Kakuzu lo observo fijamente.

-El hijo de Uchiha ¿cierto?-pregunto Kakuzu con una voz grave y algo arrogante.

-Si… -contesto Itachi algo cohibido. Quería alejarse lo más pronto de él.

-Una pregunta, ¿acaso tú tomaras el lugar de tu padre cuando decida retirarse?-pregunto Kakuzu interesado por un posible novicio en su mundo de negocios.

-No he oído a mi padre hablar del retiro-le contesto Itachi esquivándole la mirada.

-He escuchado que tienes talento muchacho...

-¿Ah si…?

-Espero que decidas entrar de lleno a la…

-Yokubari, buenas tardes-Kisame afortunadamente había abordado a Kakuzu salvando a Itachi de la enorme tensión que poseía al estar frente a Kakuzu-. Buenas tardes muchacho-saludo Kisame a Itachi fingiendo un trato totalmente diferente.

-Buenas tardes…-saludó Itachi tratando de disimular su alegría al ver que Kisame había llegado por fin.

-Le decía al hijo de Fugaku que si estaba pensando en trabajar en lugar de su padre…

-Pues si tiene todo lo que se necesita-corroboro Kisame-. Es un chico listo, en una ocasión me ayudo a traducir unos documentos ¿sabes?

-Vaya, vaya…

-Disculpen tengo que retirarme-dijo Itachi poniéndose algo nervioso-. Con permiso…

[En otro lado]

-Hidan…

-¿Qué…?-contesto Hidan algo cansado. Aún seguía encerrado en el baño.

-¿Ya vas a salir, hum?

-No se…

-Mira, ¿te parece si vamos a pasear un rato al parque de diversiones?

-No soy pendejo, ya van falta poco para que lo cierren, ya es tarde…-le dijo Hidan.

-Pero si te digo que hice que retrasaran la hora de cerrar un par de horas, hum…

-¡Ah no mam3s…!

-No me hagas quedar mal, ya hice todo para…

Y rápido Hidan abrió la puerta del baño.

-¡Por el amor al arte! ¡¿No puedes ponerte una simple toalla, hum!-le reclamo el rubio viendo (como tantas veces) que venía desnudo.

-¡YA DEJA DE VERME AHÍ SI TANTO TE INCOMODA ENTONCES…! ¿¡VAMOS O QUE…!

-Ponte ropa, hum-es todo lo que dijo Deidara.

-Itachi…

-Kisame san…

Kisame lo había atrapado en una parte algo alejada del resto de las personas, bueno para ser más exactos en un pasillo que dirigía a los tocadores.

-¿Te diviertes?-pregunto Itachi obviamente en sarcasmo.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-le pregunto Kisame notando de inmediato que no se encontraba bien del todo.

-Nada.

-¿Cómo que nada? Tienes una cara que…

-¿Qué?

-Seria, muy seria como la de…-y decidió dejarlo hasta ahí.

-¿Cómo la de…?

-No se, se me fue la palabra-se apresuro a decir Kisame.

Itachi lo miró detenidamente.

-Dímelo por favor…

-De acuerdo, me recordó por un segundo a la cara de tu padre cuando esta molesto-le dijo Kisame en voz baja.

Itachi cerró un momento los ojos, siendo sincero le había molestado la comparación.

-Creo que no deberíamos seguir aquí-le dijo Kisame tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Discúlpame-dijo de pronto Itachi.

-¿Por qué…?

-Por esto, la verdad en cuanto supe que tú no querías estar aquí… Bueno a mi tampoco se me apeteció venir, he ahí el por que de mi cara seria…-le explico Itachi.

-¿E-en verdad…?

-Es la verdad, Kisame san ¿tu sabes de que se trata esta cosa?

-No, no me han dicho nada, creo que es una simple reunión para conocer nuevas…

-Aquí estas Itachi-Fugaku los había encontrado, Kisame se había asustado en gran sumo, su corazón pareció detenerse por un instante debido al temor que le había inundado-. Ven aquí, discúlpanos Hoshigaki…

-Si, con permiso-murmuro Itachi yendo junto a su padre.

Itachi siguió a su padre, Fugaku lo dirigió hasta llevarlo a una mesa donde solo se encontraba una muchacha más o menos de la edad de Itachi.

-Itachi, quiero que acompañes a la señorita Himuro Akari-le ordeno Fugaku y añadió casi en susurro-: Espero que hagas un buen trato con ella-y sin más se fue.

Itachi, gritando de fastidio en su interior, se propuso a acatar la orden de su padre.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-pidió Itachi a la joven. La muchacha asintió con la cabeza mirándolo intrigada.

-¿Así que tú eres Itachi…?

-Si… Disculpa, ¿Cuál era tu nombre?-pregunto Itachi tratando de animarse un poco.

-Akari, ¿Y estas en la preparatoria?-pregunto la chica poniéndose repentinamente cerca de Itachi.

-Eh si… Ultimo año, ya estoy a punto de salir.

-Vaya… -y la mentada chica se puso a mirarlo fijamente. Itachi se movió un poco hacia atrás-. He escuchado muchas cosas de ti Itachi-le dijo la chica acomodándose su largo cabello negro.

-¿Qué clase de cosas…?

Kisame y Sasuke miraban a Itachi, cada quien por su lado obviamente. Sasuke sintió algo de confusión, ahora que miraba a Itachi junto a una chica le parecía que aquella extraña y enferma situación que había visto había sido tan solo un mal sueño o alguna alucinación. Por su parte Kisame miraba algo indiferente a su joven amante, no estaba haciendo nada malo en sí; de hecho se podía apreciar que Itachi no estaba poniendo mucho de su parte en la conversación.

-Tu padre y tu madre me han dicho que dentro de poco cumplirás 20 años ¿no?

-Si, dentro de unas semanas más-balbuceo Itachi.

-Itachi… Se que es algo atrevido pero… ¿Tienes novia?

[¿Qué rayos le iba a decir? "Tengo una relación con un hombre que es 12 años más grande que yo"]

-Eh… No-contesto en tono cortante.

La chica sonrió pronunciadamente. Los ojos azules de la chica brillaron al instante de escuchar tal declaración.

-Disculpa iré por algo de beber-anunció Itachi.

-Espero que no sea una excusa para librarte de mí…-soltó la muchacha mirando sugestivamente al joven.

-Nada de eso-mintió Itachi sonriéndole suavemente y claro, hipócritamente.

Y entonces fue cuando Kisame aprovecho para ir junto a Itachi.

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto Kisame disimuladamente.

-Una chica que mi padre me ordeno que acompañara durante un rato-le dijo Itachi tomando una copa de agua-. No creas que me emociona mucho volver a esa mesa…

Kisame sin embargo siguió algo angustiado.

-Lo siento pero tengo que volver-e Itachi volvió con paso lento.

[Ya en la noche]

-Fue un placer hablar contigo Itachi Uchiha…

-Igualmente…

-Bien, me despido, creo nos veremos muy pronto-le dijo la tal Akari poniéndose de pie-. Hasta pronto…-y la chica se acerco mucho a Itachi queriéndolo abrazar y dándole un leve beso en la mejilla. Y a lo lejos alguien miraba tal escena con algo de… ¿Enojo, celos, fastidio…? Bueno algo parecido; Kisame comenzaba a sentir algo que nunca había experimentado y no le agrado para nada en lo absoluto.

Y cuando por fin Itachi quedó libre.

-Kisame san…

-¿Con que era solo una chica?-le inquirió con algo de molestia.

-Si, era solo una chica que al parecer quería conocerme-dijo Itachi mirándolo fijamente diciéndoselo con voz seria.

-Ah…-y se alejo un poco del chico.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-¿Acaso no te diste cuenta? La pobre estaba babeando por ti, no dejaba de mirarte y de tocarte con sus uñas pintadas y sus manos tan bonitas…

-¿Acaso…? ¿Estas celoso…?-pregunto Itachi entrecortadamente poniéndose ligeramente rojo, los ojos de Itachi estaban sumamente abiertos debido a su impresión.

-Ya mejor olvídalo…-y ahora Kisame si se alejo por completo de él. Itachi quería ir detrás de él, pero por el bien de los 2 y la imagen que tenían que mantener no lo hizo. Se dio cuenta de que en unos pocos minutos más se retiro del evento. El corazón de Itachi estaba en shock.

-Itachi, hijo…

-Madre.

-¿Podrías llevar a Sasuke a casa…?-le pidió Mikoto Uchiha con el pequeño Sasuke a su lado derecho-. Ya es tarde para él y creo que esto durara un poco más…

-Si claro madre, vamos Sasuke…

El muchacho y su hermano, pidiendo un taxi se fueron a casa.

-Sasuke ¿quieres que…?

-Tengo sueño, me voy a dormir…-le dijo Sasuke cortándole la pregunta.

Dicho y hecho el pequeño Sasuke subió a su habitación y de inmediato se quito su ropa formal, se puso el pijama y se metió a la cama y de inmediato se quedó dormido. Itachi se quedo unos instantes en la sala de estar; estaba más nervioso, tenía una loca idea…

-¿Podría traerme un taxi?-llamo Itachi sacando su celular de nuevo.

-¡ESO ESTUVO EXCELENTE…!-exclamo Hidan totalmente feliz, se le había olvidado por completo lo de la mañana. Habían pasado una tarde estupenda en el parque de diversiones y después se habían ido a cenar y por ultimo habían hecho algo que Deidara nunca había hecho: Habían ido a hacer un graffiti a un edificio del centro de la ciudad a donde iba Hidan usualmente.

-¡No pensé que tuvieras tantas estupideces escritas en toda la ciudad, hum!

Hidan sonrió orgulloso, Deidara y él se miraron unos momentos, ambos estaban muy felices, demasiado, no habían pasado unos momentos tan divertidos desde hace mucho.

-¿Sabes? eres lindo cuando sonríes niñito rico…-le dijo Hidan alzando la barbilla.

-¿Lo dices en serio…?

-Tienes una cara de niña…-le dijo Hidan.

-Eres un idiota, hum…-y entonces el rubio se abalanzo sobre él. Deidara junto sus labios con los de Hidan suavemente. Hidan cerró sus ojos lentamente, abrazo al rubio con cierto miedo, empezó a acariciar la espalda de Deidara…

-Hidan… Hidan…-jadeo Deidara separándose un poco de Hidan.

-¿Qué ocurre…?

-Vamos a la habitación, hum-le susurro el rubio al oído. Un ligero miedo empezó a invadir a Hidan; ya estaba curado ya no estaba infectado pero no sabía si podía cargar con ese peso de volver a tener que acostarse con alguien-. Hidan…

Hidan levanto a Deidara y le planto otro apasionado beso y lo llevó al cuarto. Lo arrojo sobre la cama y enseguida se coloco con cuidado sobre él para volver a besarse. Hidan se dejaba llevar mucho, sus manos recorrían todo el cuerpo del rubio y todo por la simple razón de que Hidan no iba nunca más allá de eso. Y de pronto una mano de Hidan llegó hasta la zona intima de Deidara.

-Tócalo… Vamos…-le dijo Deidara suavemente.

Y la mano de Hidan se adentro por debajo de la ropa y los dedos empezaron a rozar el rígido miembro de Deidara haciendo que el rubio empezara a gemir ligeramente cada vez que sentía un toqueteo. Hidan miraba con atención la cara de Deidara, no era la misma, estaba totalmente diferida solo por el simple hecho de estar inmersa en el maldito placer sexual…

Deidara se empezó a quitar la ropa sin dejar de besar con dedicación a Hidan, el rubio pronto le quito la ropa a su compañero rozando con sus labios cada parte que iba dejando al descubierto. Y poco a poco Hidan se iba inspirando un poco más, su mente se iba desprotegiendo, se estaba empezando a dejarse llevar por su temperatura. Deidara pronto dirigió su atención a la zona privada de Hidan…

-Hidan…-murmuro el rubio como pidiendo permiso. Y entonces miles de cosas atravesaron la mente de Hidan…

Hidan se levanto de pronto, su semblante cambió a una cara de rudeza inusual, el muchacho se bajo el mismo sus ceñidos boxers dejando su erección totalmente libre. Deidara al instante captó la idea, se arrodillo ante Hidan, y aceptando con gusto su papel de sumiso, le echo una mirada que decía: "Mírame, haré lo que tú quieras". Deidara miró con fascinación todo el paquete del muchacho, rápidamente tomo el miembro de Hidan masajeándolo y empezando a dar ligeras lamidas hacia la punta.

-Por Jashin sama… Deidara…-gemía el muchacho mientras empujaba con fuerza la cabeza del rubio-. Más… Más fuerte… Maldita sea… Jashin sama…-sentía como su miembro era succionado con intensidad, sentía con detalle como la lengua del rubio recorría toda su masculinidad a lo largo y al final hacía pequeños círculos sobre la punta. No podía creer el increíble placer que experimentaba en estos momentos, nunca se imagino que podía llegar hasta ese punto. Pronto Deidara introdujo sus manos al campo, empezó a acariciar aquellas formas redondeadas mientras empezó con la otra mano comenzó a frotar rápidamente apretando un poco.

-Ya… Ya… Me… ¡Ya no puedo más…!-y dando un grito ahogado terminó por manchar la cara de Deidara. El rubio se limpió un poco con el dorso de su mano derecha para después saborear el sabor de Hidan. El muchacho de cabello gris respiraba alteradamente.

Acto seguido: Deidara se puso de pie y se recostó en la cama. Hidan fue hacia él, ahora le tocaba hacer jadear al excitado y deseoso rubio. Que hermoso le parecía el cuerpo de Deidara, el aroma de su piel era tan delicioso, su cabello rubio y sedoso, sus azules ojos, sus suaves labios… Quería hacerlo, hacerlo… Pero ¿estaría bien? ¿Lo haría bien…?

-Hidan…-musito Deidara despertando al otro de su interrogatorio mental.

Deidara se acerco a Hidan, beso su cuello mordiéndolo suavemente y succionando un poco dejándole unas marcas rojizas, las manos del rubio recorrían la fuerte espalda de Hidan que tanto le fascinaba… Los labios de Hidan rozaban el cuello del rubio hasta llegar a su pecho… De nuevo el miembro de Hidan se erguía y se endurecía conforme crecían las caricias entre ambos; Hidan estaba preparado otra vez.

-Ah… Hidan… Hidan…- gemía Deidara al sentir la erección de Hidan acercándose a sus muslos-. Espera…-Y Deidara se separo un instante de Hidan para ir a abrir un pequeño cajón de uno de los muebles de al lado de su cama. Rápido sacó un pequeño sobre de plástico.

Hidan miró algo aturdido el pequeño cuadro de plástico que portaba Deidara. Deidara lo abrió con cuidado, Hidan sabía perfectamente lo que era.

-Espera… No…-musito Hidan sintiendo un repentino miedo.

-Descuida, todo estará bien, hum…-susurro el rubio dándole otro apasionado beso en el cuello-. Yo lo haré si quieres…-y el rubio tomo el preservativo y con cuidado lo coloco cubriendo el miembro de Hidan-. Ahora…-y el rubio se volvió a recostar.

Hidan miró como Deidara se ponía a su disposición, las piernas del rubio estaban ligeramente levantadas esperando a que Hidan viniera y tomará lo que quisiera… Y…

-¡Ah…!- y el rubio lanzo un grito apasionado al sentir como la masculinidad de Hidan se hundía entre sus glúteos provocando un dolor que no fue tomado en cuenta… Hidan estaba adentro de Deidara, sintiendo como las entrañas de Deidara parecían apretarle haciéndolo delirar de placer, su temperatura era sumamente caliente… Hidan empezó a moverse con torpeza, saliendo y entrando, disfrutando y recordando cada sensación desconocida para él. Hidan empezó a sentir que necesitaba más, empujaba con fuerza, queriendo entrar lo más posible haciendo que el rubio se empezara a retorcer un poco con algo de incomodidad.

-Hidan… Hidan…

Y sin embargo Hidan embestía con violencia, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente mientras que su temperatura se elevaba, su presión aumentaba y dando un gran gemido exploto en el interior de Deidara. Hidan abrió sus ojos, respiraba rápido tratando de agarrar todo el aire posible, con cuidado salió del cuerpo del rubio y se dejo caer totalmente cansado al lado del rubio, jadeante y sudoroso se dedico a mirar totalmente aturdido al techo tratando de asimilar todo… Deidara se recostó sobre él.

-¿Quién podrá ser…?-se pregunto Kisame quien estaba bebiendo una cerveza mientras se trataba de quitar el dolor de cabeza oyendo algo de su música favorita. Fue a abrir la puerta y le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver que Itachi Uchiha estaba ahí, ahí estaba de pie en su puerta mirándolo fijamente.

-Kisame san…

-¿¡Pero, pero que haces aquí…!-pregunto Kisame sin dejar de verlo con sorpresa parpadeando seguidamente.

-Necesitaba verte, lejos de todos y de todo, no soporte como te…

-Si, ya, ya entendí…-le corto Kisame poniéndose nervioso-. Pasa vamos, pasa por favor…-y Kisame lo guío hasta su sala de estar-¿Quieres algo de tomar…?

-No-contesto el muchacho y entonces Kisame aprovecho para apagar la música-. Kisame, quiero pedirte disculpas, no pude hacer nada para evitarlo pero… Quiero reponerlo, quiero que me perdones por haberte hecho sentir así…

-Olvídalo Itachi ya… Ya… Está bien, en verdad no fue la gran cosa, solo fue una tontería…-le dijo Kisame mientras tomaba asiento junto a el.

-No, en verdad necesito saber…

-Te lo estoy diciendo, olvídalo no fue nada…

-Quiero confirmar que de verdad las cosas estén bien entre nosotros…

-Están bien, lo de hoy solo fue una estúpida escena de celos, yo soy el que debería pedirte disculpas…-dijo Kisame-. No debí ponerme así, sé que tú no tienes nada de culpa…

Itachi permaneció un momento en silencio.

-Está bien… Kisame… Quiero…

-¿Qué…?

-Quiero que sepas que esto va en serio…

-Claro que lo se, yo también estoy comprometido en esto, contigo… ¿Acaso crees que yo solo estoy jugando…?-Itachi sonrió y después cerrando ligeramente sus ojos se levanto y se quito la camisa-. Itachi… ¿Qué haces…?-pregunto Kisame ligeramente asustado.

-Quiero que sientas que voy en serio, quiero hacerte sentir que…-le susurro Itachi al oído mientras se sentaba en su regazo y no termino la frase. Kisame estaba más que impresionado, su corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente y sinceramente había empezado a temblar. Sabía que no debía hacer lo que se imaginaba que probablemente pasaría… Kisame se puso a luchar mentalmente contra si mismo.

Itachi le dedico una nueva mirada: una mirada tan seductora, hipnotizante, bella y misteriosa. Los ojos de Itachi Uchiha tenían una nueva perspectiva que hizo que Kisame se rindiera al instante… Kisame cayó en el anzuelo. Los labios de Kisame e Itachi se juntaron con tanta desesperación y tal pasión que ambos se lastimaron un poco… Itachi se aparto unos segundos de Kisame para tomar aire. Kisame aprovecho para quitarse la camisa, Itachi se relamió los labios; en verdad que el muchacho venía decidido a probarle a Kisame que las cosas serían más serias. De nuevo Itachi se fue contra Kisame, este último lo aprisiono entre sus brazos acariciando cada centímetro del desnudo torso de Itachi. La piel de ambos ya estaba cálida y más sensible de lo normal.

-I-Itachi… -musito Kisame al ver que Itachi se había puesto de rodillas delante de él, Itachi se dispuso a quitarle el cinturón a Kisame, abrió su pantalón y bajo el cierre-. Espera…

E Itachi le echo otra mirada seductora convenciéndolo de que todo iría bien. Itachi bajo un poco los pantalones de Kisame y con algo de lentitud se aventuro a bajar la ropa interior de Kisame viendo por primera vez aquella zona… Sin duda Kisame estaba bien dotado.

-Itachi…-y el muchacho con mucho cuidado tomo el rígido miembro de Kisame con su mano izquierda y con lentitud lo rozo con sus labios entreabiertos. Kisame dio un gemido; no podía asimilar la situación aún. Itachi empezó a jugar con su lengua, lamía con cierto toque inocente la punta y después todo lo demás. Pronto Kisame poso sus manos sobre la cabeza de Itachi guiándolo de manera que el muchacho fuera un poco más lento… El miembro entraba y salía de la boca de Itachi totalmente empapado de la dulce saliva del joven, Itachi succionaba sin parar, besaba con pasión todo lo que podía-. Ah… Ita…. Itachi…-suspiraba Kisame sintiendo que el muchacho aumentaba su velocidad e intensidad-. Itachi…-y el muchacho succiono la punta mientras que con sus dedos frotaba rápidamente el resto…

-¿Te gusta…?-pregunto Itachi jadeando dejando su boca libre mientras que su mano seguía frotando el erecto miembro de Kisame. Kisame no respondió, no podía, seguía gimiendo y respirando con dificultad, su mirada estaba perdida en la inocente y a la vez tan seductora cara de Itachi. La frente de Kisame estaba sudada, su respiración agitada, una mano de Kisame acariciaba el rostro de Itachi mientras que la otra tocaba su suave cabello negro. Y finalmente la boca de Itachi probó por primera vez el sabor de aquel líquido blanco que ahora brotaba de la punta del miembro de Kisame como un gran chorro de agua hirviendo. El mayor retiro la cabeza de Itachi sacando su gran miembro de la suave boca del joven, que ahora estaba regresando a su estado normal, haciendo que unos cuantos hilos de aquel líquido quedaran en los labios de Itachi. Itachi respiraba entrecortadamente sintiendo que su pecho le ardía…

-Ven aquí…-murmuro Kisame recuperando sus fuerzas llevando a Itachi junto a el, acurrucándolo entre sus brazos. Kisame observo el rostro de Itachi, limpió los rastros blanquecinos en los labios de Itachi y después tomándolo suavemente por la barbilla lo acerco a su rostro para poder juntar sus labios de nuevo, esta vez en un suave y calmado beso… Itachi poso su cabeza sobre el gran pecho de Kisame suspirando, abrazándose tiernamente de él, cerrando los ojos con total paz...

* * *

**Bien, esto fue todo por este capitulo, ¿Qué pasara en el siguiente? Pues no se pierdan el próximo capitulo, por que… Las cosas empezaran por entrar a su final… Por así decirlo XD. Y gracias por todo el apoyo dado en sus reviews, en serio, gracias por su preferencia y por el gusto en mis historias u**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, HASTA LA PRÓXIMA Y DEJEN COMENTARIOS…!**

**Atte. Levita Hatake**

**P.D.: Ah se me olvido decir, no soy muy buen escribiendo escenas sexuales a diferencia de muchas fangirls fanfiqueras pero hago lo mejor que puedo y generalmente ese tipo de escenas solo me salen bien con inspiración personal XD o más bien podría decir: Yo escribo con este estilo y nunca lo podré cambiar, así de simple XP (tan solo miren mi inseguridad que tengo al respecto por solo escribir esto ultimo XD)**


	14. Frente a frente

**Hola, Hi, Shalom, como andan? Espero que bien. Bueno aqui esta otro episodio de esta cosa, bueno que espero que les agrade. Bien, este domingo por fin llevare a la convencion mi cosplay de Edward Elric (Uff que nervios XD) bien bueno no hay mucho que decir aparte de que le marque a un sexo servidor gay XD. **

**Vale chan: TE EXTRAÑO UN CHIN...! Espero que este mejor, y sabes? yo tambien sufri la perdida de un pariente hace semanas, cuando subi el capi 13 de hecho, pero pues creo que fue diferente a lo tuyo de cualquier manera sabes que tienes mi apoyo y siempre tendrás mis abrazos y besos :) (Woow se oyo bien yuri XD)**

**Ok, sin mas que decir, aquí tienen... **

* * *

_"¿Te acuerdas del momento en nuestras miradas se cruzaron por primera vez? ¿Te acuerdas del momento en que nuestras manos se encontraron? Esa fue la primera vez que me establecí en el viaje del amor. Te amo tanto…"_

Un pelirrojo se encontraba tallando una pieza de madera, era un rostro, tallaba con cuidado y precisión… Su semblante solamente iluminado por un par de velas era sumamente serio, más que serio, parecía vacío casi lucía como la cara de un muerto. Sasori se encontraba aun despierto a pesar de que eran las 5 de la mañana y seguiría así un buen rato más…

Mientras tanto Deidara dormía plácidamente sobre el pecho de Hidan, Hidan estaba profunda y cómodamente perdido en sus sueños.

Itachi había llegado a casa desde hace mucho, Kisame lo había llevado a casa. El muchacho aún en sueños siguió recordando y no dejaba de pensar en Kisame, no podía creer lo que había hecho hace unas horas, no podía dar crédito a lo que se había atrevido a hacer…

[Más tarde ese día]

Kisame se había despertado con una perspectiva de si mismo; no podía creer en lo que había sucedido la anterior noche, se sentía más que feliz, extasiado y maravillosamente colmado de suerte… Pero al mismo tiempo su sentido común no dejaba de taladrarle la razón, un remordimiento lo comía internamente; ¿¡Por que rayos permitió eso…! ¿¡Por que tan pronto…?

Y sin embargo no se arrepentía del todo; amaba a Itachi, no había duda de ello, no iba a rechazarlo así como así… ¡Pero aún así! El simple hecho definitivo de ser alguien prohibido para el lo hacía querer arrancarse la piel de desesperación y culpa.

-Relájate idiota… Ya lo hiciste, nada cambiara… Además solo fue…-se decía Kisame calmándose al pensar que pudo ser peor; pudo haberse acostado del todo con él pero no fue así. Itachi hizo lo que hizo y nada más. Kisame decidió no seguir con esa actitud, tenía que renovarse y sentir y disfrutar el día, por que en verdad no lo podía negar, quería hasta gritar y celebrar la ocasión, le parecían milenios los años en los que no se había sentido tan pleno y tan feliz, le parecía que una eternidad había pasado desde que había sonreído a causa de haber pasado una noche desvelado dedicado a sentir un inmenso placer y lo que era mejor, le parecían siglos los años que habían pasado desde que no sentía esa calidez en el pecho que le provocaba el querer tanto a una persona… Quería hacer algo especial, pero ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Buenos días, hum…-saludo Deidara abriendo levemente los ojos acariciando el pecho de Hidan.

-Dei...-y Hidan esbozo una gran sonrisa, una pura y linda sonrisa como nunca antes había contemplado Deidara. Los ojos de Hidan veían fijamente al rubio… Y finalmente Hidan le dio un beso en la frente.

-Hidan…-y de pronto el perfecto momento de romance se rompió debido a un gruñido del estomago de Hidan-. Oops… Veo que tienes hambre, hum.

-Por Jashin sama que sí...

-¿Quieres que te haga el desayuno, hum?-pregunto quedamente Deidara mientras lo abrazaba.

-¿En verdad lo podrás hacer?-pregunto Hidan sorprendido haciendo una mueca.

-Claro que si, hum-y el rubio se levanto en seguida y fue a buscar una bata con que cubrirse.

-Itachi, ¿podrías ir al supermercado a traerme un par de cosas?-le pidió su madre. Habían terminado de desayunar.

-Si.

-Toma la lista, esta sobre el refrigerador-le indico su madre.

-De acuerdo, ahora vuelvo…-le dijo Itachi y fue a traer el encargo.

Y cuando iba por la calle su celular empezó en su bolsillo, ¿Quién más podría ser…?

-Buenos días…-saludo Kisame.

-Kisame san, buenos días…-y el rostro de Itachi se sonrojo más de lo normal solo al imaginar en lo incomodo y raro que era el oír la voz de Kisame después de aquella noche.

-¿Co-como estas?-pregunto Kisame, al parecer estaba igual que Itachi.

-Bien, perfecto…-e Itachi sonrió-¿Y tú?

-Igual que tú…-Kisame sonrió y se animo a preguntar:-. Itachi ¿crees que podría…?

-¿Qué Kisame san?

-Bueno… Estaba pensando en que… Quisiera obsequiarte…

E Itachi se sintió más incomodo al pensar que Kisame le haría un regalo.

-Pero… No creo que puedan ser flores ¿verdad?-le pregunto Kisame.

-Ja, no… No lo se… Bueno creo que no sería algo discreto…-le dijo Itachi sonriendo tímidamente.

-Si eso pensé… Bueno ¿estarás ocupado esta tarde?

-No lo creo, te aviso más tarde, ahora voy al supermercado y…-le comunico el muchacho.

-¡OMJ! ¡¿En verdad tú hiciste eso…?-exclamo Hidan observando con sorpresa como en la mesa rebosaba un desayuno que constaba de hot cakes, huevos fritos y salchichas. Una gran jarra de jugo de naranja frío estaba ahí junto 2 vasos.

-Si, hum… No fue tan difícil como imaginaba, hum-le dijo Deidara-. Vamos pruébalo…

Y Hidan se propuso a probar, tomo un pedazo de hot cake y…

-¿Y bien, hum?

Hidan se quedo con los ojos muy abiertos, luego sus ojos se empañaron y los entrecerró.

-Hidan…

Y Hidan se paso rápido la comida.

-¡HIDAN…!

-Dei… ¿Cómo…? ¿¡COMO MIERDA LOS COCINASTE?

Deidara solo quedo: O_O WTF!

-¡OYE YO ME ESFORCÉ EN COCINAR, HUM…!-le grito Deidara.

-¡ESTÁN CRUDOS, TOMA UNO SI QUIERES SABER DE VERDAD…!-y Deidara miró con algo de miedo su propia comida y finalmente admitiéndolo dijo:

-¡OK, OK…! ¡Dámelos, los voy a cocinar un poco más, hum!-espeto molesto el rubio tomando el plato de hot cakes.

Hidan: ¬¬

[Más tarde]

-Madre…-Itachi ya había regresado del mercado.

-Itachi, ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿No sabes a que hora regresara papa…?-pregunto el muchacho con timidez.

-Tu padre me dijo que estaría aquí a las 8:00 pm, ¿Por qué preguntas hijo?

-No es que… Me preguntaba si podía salir un rato, regresaría antes de que regresara mi padre-le explico Itachi.

-Oh, creo que no habrá problema-le dijo su madre dándole permiso-¿sabes que pasa con tu hermano?

-No, bueno es que...-balbuceo Itachi.

-Oye rubio, por Jashin sama, no vayas a llorar pero la próxima cocino yo…-decía Hidan mientras lavaba los platos.

Deidara: ¬¬

-Si, como digas, hum… Oye ¿Tienes planeado ir al baile de graduación?-pregunto Deidara acordándose de que ya pronto sería la hora de salir de la preparatoria.

-Debes estar jodiendome, yo no voy a ir a esa mierda… Bueno, Jashin sama sabe que antes he aparecido en esa cosa pero solo era para hacer divertidas las cosas por un rato…-recordó Hidan.

-¡Pero Hidan, esta vez por fin te graduaras, hum! ¿Acaso no quieres ir a celebrar por eso, hum?

-¿¡Celebrar…! ¡Deidara, eso es pura mierda…!

-Ay Hidan, hum… ¿¡Ni siquiera para ir a golpear a unos cuantos chicos…?

-Jashin sama… ¿Te mueres por ir a esa cosa, verdad?

-Es que es casi una tradición, quiero tener una típica noche de graduación, hum…

Hidan puso los ojos en blanco.

-Oye Hidan, quería preguntarte otra cosa…-agrego Deidara con voz más seria.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Has estado con alguien más? Me refiero… A que si ya lo habías hecho antes con alguien en serio…

Hidan permaneció en silencio. Y secamente respondió:

-Si lo dices por los rumores de que me tire a casi todas las chicas de la escuela… Pues solo fueron 2, solo 2…-le confeso el muchacho.

Deidara se quedo algo perplejo.

-Me pregunto que pasará hoy…-murmuraba Itachi mientras terminaba de bañarse. Se encontraba secando su suave piel y mientras lo hacía recordaba las caricias, las cálidas caricias de Kisame que recorrieron su torso desnudo, sus brazos, sus piernas, todo su ser…-. Ya debo apresurarme-se dijo a si mismo despertándose de su amorosa estupidez.

Rápido fue a vestirse y arreglar su cabello. Su corazón latía con emoción. Salió de su habitación y se topo con su hermano menor que lo veía con algo de frialdad.

-Sasuke…

El pequeño no respondió.

-Sasuke, ¿Por qué aún sigues molesto conmigo?-se atrevió Itachi acercándose a su hermano.

El hermano siguió sin contestarle y regreso a su cuarto. Itachi no pudo evitar sentirse pésimo, se sentía el peor hermano del mundo…

-Sasuke…-y el joven bajo su mirada en gesto de culpabilidad.

-Espero que le guste…-se dijo Kisame mirando una pequeña cajita que sostenía a la altura de los ojos-. Esto ya… Bien ya todo esta listo…-reviso que todo estuviera en perfecto estado para cuando llegara Itachi. Estaba algo nervioso a decir verdad, se había puesto lo más presentable posible, claro sin llegar al extremo formal.

Y por fin alguien llamaba a su puerta; Itachi había llegado.

-Hola…-saludo Itachi tímidamente apenas logrando ver a Kisame a los ojos.

-Hola…-musito Kisame sonriendo y parpadeando y suspirando a causa de la incomodidad que sentía en parte-. Pasa vamos…-y el muchacho entro a la residencia-. Pasa… -y finalmente ambos fueron a la sala de estar, tomaron asiento en el sofá donde siempre se acurrucaban.

Y hubo un momento de silencio, ambos recordaban el evento tan "personal" que habían pasado ayer y pasados unos segundos más finalmente Kisame hablo:

-Itachi… Yo… Quiero decirte, bueno respecto a lo de anoche…

-¿Si…?

-Quería saber si en verdad no te arrepientes de eso…-le dijo algo serio.

-Kisame san… Claro que no, se que no debía hacer algo así tan pronto, lo admito-le dijo Itachi siendo sincero-. Pero lo hice, lo hice… Para ti… Y no me arrepiento.

Kisame se conmociono un poco.

-Y… ¿y tú? ¿En verdad no te molesto…?

-Pues claro que no… Es solo que… -y sonrió de nuevo-. No puedo creer que el mismo chico de ayer sea el mismo que habla tímidamente y se sonroja, je…

-¿Por…? ¿Por qué…?

-Ayer tu cara cambió, tus ojos en especial, no eran los mismos. Me intimidaste, eras todo un hipnotista, en serio, todo un seductor…-le decía Kisame con gracia aunque Itachi no se lo podía creer.

-Parece que estas hablando de una persona completamente diferente-murmuro Itachi.

-Pues es que así fueron las cosas, pero lo que en verdad quería decirte era…

-¿Qué?

-Gracias-y se le acerco para presionar sus labios contra los suyos suavemente.

Itachi se quedo algo quieto y se rió un poco por la pena que le causaba ser agradecido por hacer tal acto anoche. Aún el rubor no podía desaparecer de sus mejillas y un brillo especial que aparecía cuando veía a Kisame fijamente empezó a aparecer.

-Kisame san… Que cosas dices… Fue solo…

-Tú crees que no es nada, pero… Ah mejor cambiemos de tema-y Kisame sacó de su bolsillo la pequeña cajita color negro-. Toma-e Itachi la agarro con cuidado-. Vamos ábrela…

Y el muchacho la abrió con delicadeza y contemplo impresionado como un anillo con un rubí relucía ante sus ojos.

-¿Te gusta…?

Itachi no tenía palabras; no sabía que decir: Es que le parecía algo tan… Hermoso, el detalle de Kisame era tan especial pero a la vez le parecía un sueño debido a que un anillo era algo tan comprometedor y costoso y precipitado para un obsequio.

-¿E-en verdad…?

-Si, vamos pruébatelo…-y Kisame tomo el anillo y lo coloco en el dedo anular derecho.

Itachi aún seguía boquiabierto mirando el anillo que ahora portaba en su mano derecha.

-Kisame san… Es… Por dios…

-Se te ve bien, pero dime ¿te gusto?

-S-si… si… es… Kisame san, ¿Por qué…?

-¿Por qué que?

-Es que, imagino que lo compraste hoy… No debiste…

-Quise regalarte algo que pudieras traer todo el tiempo, no podía regalarte flores o algo así-le dijo Kisame-. Y pensé en que tenía que ser algo especial, no se me ocurrió nada más…

-Es demasiado para mí…

-Por supuesto que no-se apresuro a decir Kisame.

Itachi sonrió y ahora el fue el que se acercó a Kisame para besarlo.

-Gracias… Lo usaré siempre, siempre…-le dijo Itachi contemplando el anillo por un segundo y después se perdió en Kisame.

[Al día siguiente]

-Buenos días, hum-saludó Deidara llegando al salón de clases.

-¿Qué onda Itachi?

-Buenos días…-contesto Itachi sin verlos directamente. El Uchiha tenía la mirada perdida, mirando por la ventana.

-¿Te pasa algo Itachi, hum?-le pregunto el rubio acercándose a el y miró algo nuevo- ¡Vaya, hum!

-¿¡Que, que carajo traes…?

-¡Mira eso, hum!-apunto Deidara hacia la joya que portaba Itachi en su mano derecha-¿Es un rubí? Vaya anillo, ¿es alguna pertenencia familiar, hum?-pregunto Deidara.

-No-contesto Itachi.

-¿Te lo regalaron tus padres por sacar buenas notas o algo así, hum?-siguió indagando el rubio.

-No exactamente…-musito Itachi.

-¡CON UNA MIERDA, POR JASHIN SAMA…! ¡SE LO DIO ESE TAL KISAME…!-exclamo Hidan algo aterrado.

-¡Baja la voz idiota, hum! ¡¿Es cierto, Itachi…!-se apresuro a preguntar Deidara.

-Bueno… Si… -aclaro Itachi con pena.

-No lo puedo creer, hum… En verdad ha de estar muy clavado en ti, hum, mira que darte tal cosa…

Hidan sin embargo miró con algo de recelo la joya y dijo:

-Itachi… ¿En verdad estas seguro de que lo que quiere ese tipo no es…?

-Hidan ya te lo había dicho, no claro que no, el no es así-le dijo Itachi seriamente.

-Bien si lo dices…

-Hidan…

-¡Te lo digo por que aquel bastardo me trataba de sorprender mandándome cosas costosas y esa clase de mierda, por eso te lo estoy diciendo!-le terció Hidan.

Itachi permaneció en silencio unos segundos y finalmente contesto:

-Esto…-dijo mirando el anillo-. Esto es algo especial, no fue solo un obsequio-le explico Itachi.

-Hidan creo que deberías creerle a Itachi, hum-le dijo Deidara tratando de que Hidan se olvidara de ese asunto-. Vamos ya casi es hora de que venga el profesor…

[Y termino el día de clases]

-Oye Yahiko…

-¿Qué Konan?

-Otousan me dijo que esta semana vendrá a visitarnos-le dijo la chica.

-¿Ah si?

-Si, ¿estarás en casa para cuando el venga, cierto?

-Eh… claro que si.

-Eso espero… Ah otra cosa…-se apresuro a decir la chica pero esta vez un leve tono de timidez entro.

-¿Qué?

-Pienso comprar mi vestido para la fiesta de fin de clases esta semana y estaba pensando en si querías ayudarme a decidir que usar…

-¿¡EH! ¡Konan, tu sabes que no soy un experto en moda…!

-Pero Yahiko, solo quiero que me ayudes a decidir con cual me veo mejor, eso es todo-dijo Konan esperando a que el chico dijera que si-. Por favor, este miércoles… ¿si?

-Ah… Bueno… Es que… Tenía práctica…

-¿No podrías arreglarla para otro día?

-¿Sabes que? Pregunto y luego te aviso que onda, ¿ok?

-Eh si de acuerdo…

-¡Entonces te veo mañana, adiós…!

[Más tarde]

Itachi Uchiha se encontraba haciendo sus deberes; ya casi terminaba su toda la tarea incluso la que tenía programada para entregar hasta la siguiente semana. Y mientras cambiaba de página volteaba a observar el anillo que portaba en su mano derecha. Una sonrisa se dibujaba al solo pensar en aquel hombre que le había regalado esa pequeña joya…

-Itachi-llamo la voz de Fugaku-. Necesito hablar contigo.

Itachi de inmediato cerro el libro que estaba ocupando y más que eso se apresuro a quitarse el anillo y guardarlo en su respectiva cajita que estaba en su tocador. El muchacho fue a encontrarse con su padre en su despacho.

-Itachi-empezó Fugaku-. Necesito que vengas conmigo a la oficina, me ayudarás a organizar unos documentos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si padre.

-Ve a vestirse apropiadamente, te espero en el recibidor-le indico Fugaku.

[En otra parte]

-Hidan… Voy a tomar un baño, hum-anunció el rubio-¿Quieres acompañarme?-agrego sutilmente mirando a Hidan quien estaba tendido cómodamente en la cama mirando la TV.

-¿Eh…?

-¿No quieres tomar una ducha conmigo, hum?

-Ah… ¿No sería más fácil decir que quieres que nos toqueteemos allá adentro?-soltó Hidan con aburrimiento.

-¿Si o no, hum?-terció Deidara con fastidio.

-Ah con una mierda…-y el muchacho se levanto de un brinco de la cama para acompañar al rubio a la ducha.

-Muy bien son todos, necesito que los revises, clasifica los del mes pasado y acomoda los más recientes en esta carpeta.

-De acuerdo.

-Ahora vuelvo…-le dijo su padre saliendo de la oficina.

El muchacho se puso a hacer el encargo de su padre. En cuanto termino su padre había vuelto justo a tiempo para dejarle más tareas; el padre se retiro de nuevo dejando a Itachi trabajando en la computadora. Y de pronto alguien entro a la oficina Uchiha.

-Buenas tardes-saludo una grave voz.

-Buenas tardes…-contesto Itachi entrecortadamente mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a Kakuzu quien entraba en la oficina-. Disculpe pero mi padre salió, será mejor que lo busque en otro lugar-le comunico el joven tratando de que el hombre se largara lo más pronto de ahí.

-Si ya lo veo-musito Kakuzu-. Ahora puedo comprobar personalmente que eres un buen candidato para suplantar a tu padre-dijo mientras se acercaba al escritorio con paso lento-¿Y…? ¿Qué es lo que haces en estos momentos muchacho?-pregunto Kakuzu poniéndose detrás de él casi hablando sobre su cuello haciendo que Itachi sintiera escalofríos. El corazón de Itachi empezó a latir al ritmo del temor.

-Eh… Estoy revisando unas…-e Itachi sintió que Kakuzu se acercaba más a el.

-Buenas tardes-Kisame había entrado-. Yokubari… Yokubari Ikari te estaba buscando, necesita que apruebes un contrato-le dijo Kisame mirándolo fijamente, clavando sus ojos cual cuchillos en la cara de Kakuzu.

-Hoshigaki…Muchas gracias por decírmelo-y Kakuzu recupero su postura y se alejo de Itachi-. Con permiso muchacho…-y salió sin decir más.

-Kisame san…-y el joven dejo de lado lo que estaba haciendo y se apresuro a acercarse a Kisame.

-¿Ocurrió algo?-pregunto Kisame preocupado-¿Qué tanto te estaba diciendo…?

-No, solo estaba preguntándome que es lo que hacía-le dijo Itachi aliviado-. Que bueno que estas aquí, Kisame san…

-Si, me dijeron que habías venido hoy y aproveche al saber que estabas solo, pero ya debo irme… Fugaku no ha de tardar ¿verdad?

-Si… Pero…

-¿Qué?

-Nada, gracias…

-No importa, solo… Mantente al margen… Dime si algo llegara a pasarte, llámame por favor y enseguida vendré, en serio, yo ya no confió en ese tipo…-le dijo Kisame seriamente refiriéndose a Kakuzu.

-Eh… Si…

Kisame sonrió mirando con ternura al muchacho.

-Ah… Ah… Hidan… ¡Hidan…! ¡No tan…! Ah…-gemía Deidara quien tenía sus manos y frente recargadas contra el azulejo de su regadera mientras que Hidan frotaba y masajeaba su rígido y húmedo miembro con rapidez.

Hidan besaba el cuello de Deidara con mucha energía apartando el mojado cabello del rubio hacia un lado, mordiendo de vez en cuando dejándole las clásicas marcas…

El agua caliente seguía corriendo, el jabón hacia que las caricias de ambos se volvieran más interesantes, más sensibles, más sensuales…

-Hidan, por favor… Ah…-y el rubio se dio la vuelta y tomo el miembro de Hidan y Deidara se apego mucho al otro de manera que rozaran sus zonas intimas.

-Jashin sama… Eres un… Ah…

Sasori terminaba de tallar la figura que tenia haciendo desde el sábado, era una gran figura humana, pero aun no lo había terminado, faltaban muchos detalles y pintarla… En fin aun no daba por terminado el trabajo. Había faltado a su empleo, estaba totalmente concentrado en esa nueva figura que se uniría a su gran colección.

-Ah… Que rico dormí….-bostezo Yahiko despertándose-. Hasta me dan ganas de quedarme aquí y seguir dormido…

-Tienes que ir a la escuela Yahiko…-le dijo Nagato mientras se peinaba.

-Ah tengo demasiada flojera…

-Vamos, oye además hoy tenía planeado ir a comprar la ropa que…

-¡AH SI! ¡Tenemos que ir a escoger ropa para tu gran día!-y de inmediato se levanto-. Creo que yo también necesito algo, algo que combine bien con mi arsenal-dijo Yahiko refiriéndose al montón de piercings que poseía.

-Pues si, no creo que los piercings combinen bien con traje de gala-comento Nagato.

-Eso es lo malo, todos se piensan ir como si ya fuera la gran cosa… Pero que más da… Lo que importa es ver que te vas a poner, ¿Dónde deje el uniforme…? ¡Oh casi se me olvidaba tenía que ir con Konan hoy…!

-¿Cómo dices?

-Ayer cuando íbamos saliendo de la escuela, me dijo que quería que la acompañara a elegir algo que ponerse para la fiesta… ¿¡Que rayos le digo?

-Pues…ah…-y solo pensó en el rostro decepcionado de la chica-. Pues ve con ella, por favor, no quedes mal…

-Pero Nagato…

-Si, por favor, yo puedo ir solo a comprar algo-le dijo Nagato sonriendo levemente para que Yahiko se convenciera de que todo estaba bien.

[Más tarde]

-¿Te ocurre algo Deidara?-pregunto Itachi mientras iban caminando de regreso al salón de clases.

-No, nada, hum…

-Estabas muy distraído cuando estábamos en la cafetería-le comento Itachi.

-No es que me quede pensando en algo, hum-dijo Deidara-¿Piensas venir a la fiesta de graduación?

-Bien no lo había pensado-respondió el Uchiha-. Ahora que lo dices creo que depende de lo que ocurra, ¿Hidan y tu…?

-Esto… Es que Hidan no quiere, pero yo en lo personal me interesa pero solo dirá el tiempo, espero que Hidan diga que si, hum-suspiro Deidara-. Me pregunto cuanto tardara en salir de detención, hum-indago el rubio refiriéndose a Hidan.

-¿Sabes…?-suspiraba Konan al terminar su almuerzo-. Últimamente… bueno, muchas veces me pongo a pensar en donde se encontrara Nagato…

-Konan…

-Es que al solo pensar en que ya pasaremos a otro semestre sin el… Y…

-No te preocupes, a lo que cuenta el viejo esta bien-le trato de animar Yahiko.

-Si pero…

-Vamos, estoy seguro de que tarde o temprano tendremos que volver a verlo, ¿o no?

-Si… Supongo que algún día tendremos que vernos de nuevo… Como… Como quisiera preguntarle a Otousan, para aunque sea solo un día, ir a verlo o…

Yahiko se tuvo que morder la lengua.

"Si, espero poder verte esta tarde, ya casi salgo de aquí… Traigo mi anillo puesto, te veré después, te amo" escribió Itachi en su celular durante lo poco que le quedaba de descanso, se aseguro de que el mensaje estuviera bien escrito para finalmente enviárselo a Kisame. Rápido lo volvió a meter a su bolsillo.

-Te ves algo cansado-comento Itachi volteando a ver a su amigo.

-Bueno… Es que me siento un poco apagado sin Hidan, hum.

-Disculpa, Deidara-una compañera había tocado el hombro del rubio-. El maestro Akasuna te esta buscando-le comunico.

Deidara se quedo atónito, sus ojos estaban desorbitados y su boca entreabierta.

-Eh… Esto… ¿En serio?

-Si, dice que tiene que tratar un tema pendiente, ya sabes por eso de que faltaste muchas veces-dijo la chica.

-Ah… Si…Gracias…

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Itachi.

-Nada… Es que creo que tengo un problema con algo de las clases, hum, me mandaron hablar de dirección, ahora vengo, hum-y el rubio se levanto.

Itachi simplemente se quedo perplejo al ver la extraña postura que había adoptado Deidara antes de irse; como si le fueran a dar una noticia sumamente grave o algo así. Deidara se dirigía hacia el salón de Sasori, sus pies seguían caminando pero su mente le ordenaba detenerse, darse la vuelta y largarse de regreso al salón.

-No… Pero que…-y estaba a tan solo unos pasos de llegar, su corazón parecía salirse de su pecho, hasta le entro un vértigo de tan solo pensar en la enorme tensión que sufriría si decidía entrar y ver a Sasori de nuevo.

2 golpes a la puerta, la puerta estaba entreabierta, la mano del rubio tomo el picaporte, giro y empujo levemente la puerta hasta que visualizo al pelirrojo en el interior de la estancia.

-Cierra la puerta.

Deidara la cerró con seguro puesto. Un silencio aplastante reinaba en el lugar, ninguno de los 2 abrió la boca durante unos 5 minutos.

-Para… ¿Para que me hiciste venir…?-pregunto Deidara agarrando fuerza.

-Dime tú por que viniste aquí-le dijo Sasori sonando completamente irritante.

-Me dijeron que me estabas buscando, hum. ¿Qué quieres?-demando Deidara sintiéndose ya capaz de darle la cara a Sasori.

-Solo quería felicitarte por tu nueva relación-menciono el pelirrojo ácidamente-. Dime ¿ese idiota te hace feliz cada noche que se te antoja? Por que se nota que su falta de cerebro recompensa su físico…

-¡CÁLLATE!-espeto el rubio sumamente molesto-¡NO VUELVAS A DECIR NADA SOBRE ÉL! ¡EL PROBLEMA SOMOS TU Y YO!

Sasori lo observo fijamente.

-Ahora dime ¿¡Para que mierda querías verme?-demando el rubio.

-Escúchate… Hasta tu forma de hablar es diferente…

-Si no vas a decirme nada…

-Te han estado vigilando…-dijo fríamente.

-¿Qué…?-musito Deidara extrañado por el cambio tan drástico de tema-¿Cómo dices…?

-Eres tan idiota que no lo ves… Cuando vienes, cuando sales… Siempre te están vigilando-le dijo Sasori entrecerrando sus ojos-. No se que rayos estarás haciendo pero te recomiendo que lo pares ya…

Deidara se quedo sorprendido y algo intimidado; ¿lo estaban vigilando en verdad?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso tu también estas pendiente de todo lo que hago o que, hum?-reclamo el rubio.

-No tengo por que decírtelo, es todo lo que quería decir-dijo Sasori apartando la mirada de Deidara. Deidara se quedo callado con la vista clavada en el suelo. Quería preguntarle muchas cosas más, en verdad el había ido con el objetivo de saber la causa de por que las cosas habían terminado así, pero ahora con esa gran sorpresa en estos momentos lo que tenía que hacer de inmediato era asegurar la seguridad de Hidan y el. Deidara salió de inmediato de la estancia y fue rápido a buscar a Hidan en el aula de detención.

-Disculpe… Necesito hablar con Hidan Hankosha, hum-pidió el rubio abriendo la puerta sin tocar y contemplando a Hidan escribiendo una plana en el pizarrón:

"Un gay no es alguien que pica cosas con un palo"

-¿Para que lo buscas?-pregunto el encargado de vigilar a los castigados.

-Lo necesitan en dirección, hum-mintió Deidara con tal de sacarlo de ahí.

Al final Hidan salió del aula.

-Por Jashin sama, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Bueno quiero decirte que, hum…-¿estaría bien decirle esto a Hidan? ¿Estaría bien preocuparlo más respecto sobre aquel enfermo?

-¿¡Que?

-Ah quería decirte que me tengo que ir, mi padre necesita que vaya con él de inmediato, hum-le invento el rubio.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Nada grave, es solo que necesita urgentemente que firme algo, hum… Mandaré a alguien por ti, hum, te llevaran a casa en cuanto salgas de aquí-le indico Deidara sin embargo Hidan siguió con esa cara de esceptismo, sabía que algo no andaba bien.

-Pero Dei…

-Ya me tengo que ir, hum, recuerda vendrán por ti-dijo el rubio y el muchacho se fue sin decir más.

[En otra parte]

-Sasuke kun ¿quieres ir a correr conmigo?-pregunto una niña de pelo rubio y ojos azules.

-No gracias…

-Oye Sasuke…-musito una niña de cabello rosa y ojos verdes.

-Con permiso-dijo Sasuke secamente apartándose de la bola de niñas que lo rodeaban. El pequeño Uchiha fue a caminar apartándose de la clase que ahora estaba en su materia deportes, se fue hacia un parte tranquila, solitaria y lejana del patio.

-¡Espera…! ¡Ya se me fue…!-exclamo la voz de un niño detrás de unos arbustos. Sasuke se acerco para ver que podría estar ocurriendo.

-¿Naruto?

-¡Sasuke! ¡¿No estabas con los otros…?

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué estabas gritando?

-Bueno no le digas a nadie, pero traía una pequeña rana para asustar al salón pero se me escapo…-le dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos y haciendo un puchero con la boca.

-¿Una rana? Que tonto… Si lo que quieres es asustar consigue algo más peligroso…

-¿Eh?

-Como una serpiente o algo así-comento Sasuke sacándose la mano de los bolsillos.

-¡Buena idea…!-exclamo Naruto abriendo mucho los ojos-¡Gracias Sasuke!

Sasuke miró con indiferencia al niño rubio.

-¡Gracias…!-exclamo de nuevo Naruto pero esta vez abalanzándose sobre Sasuke para tallarle levemente los nudillos en la cabeza.

-¡Oye…!-y ambos cayeron al suelo. Sasuke tenía encima a Naruto que parecía divertido, por otra parte el pequeño Uchiha parecía algo… extraño, su semblante parecía como si estuviera asustado pero no era así; Sasuke se encontraba recordando aquella escena que lo había marcado.

-¿Qué tienes Sasuke?-pregunto Naruto al ver que Sasuke estaba en blanco-. Sasuke… Oye…

Sasuke miraba fijamente al niño rubio mientras que en su mente seguía pasando la imagen repetidamente.

-¡Sasuke…!-grito Naruto.

-¡CÁLLATE…!-y la escena que se proyectaba en la cabeza de Sasuke se plasmo en su acción presente.

Los ojos de Naruto estaban más que abiertos, sus pupilas se habían contraído debido al terror que sentía en ese instante, los ojos de Sasuke estaban sumamente cerrados.

-¡MAESTRO KAKASHI…!-exclamo uno de los niños de la clase que se había puesto a buscarlos y por fin los había encontrado en un momento no muy adecuado.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos y rápido empujo a Naruto y salió corriendo.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunto el profesor acercándose a Naruto que estaba pasmado.

[A la hora de salida]

-Bien ¿A dónde iremos?-pregunto Yahiko mientras iba junto con Konan caminando hacia la parada de algún autobús para ir de compras.

-No lo se… Veamos primero en el centro comercial-le dijo la chica.

-Ok, así aprovechamos para comer algo, me estoy muriendo de hambre…

-Pero sí me dijiste que comiste demasiado en el descanso ¿o no?

-Um bueno es que últimamente he tenido demasiada hambre-balbuceo el muchacho acomodando un mechón de su cabello naranja.

-¿Cómo piensas vestirte para la fiesta?

-Eh… No lo se, no creo que pueda ser un traje o algo demasiado formal, digo, con estas cosas no combinaría mucho-dijo Yahiko.

-En eso tienes razón…-acordó la chica sonriendo-. Oh ahí viene ya…

-¡Oye Uzumaki…! ¡Nagato…!-grito uno de los nuevos compañeros de la nueva escuela de Nagato. Nagato aún estaba haciendo unos apuntes y conversando con otros chicos acerca de un proyecto.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tú padre esta en la entrada-le comunicaron-¿Si es el no?

-Yo lo reconocí por que mi padre tiene todos sus libros-comento un muchacho.

-¡Debe ser genial que tú papa escriba porno…!

-Eh bueno…-balbuceo Nagato avergonzándose un poco tratando de evitar el tema-. Me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana…

Y el pelirrojo fue rápido a encontrarse con Jiraiya.

-Cada vez que te veo estas más alto-comento el mayor.

-Je…

-Bueno vamos hay que empezar a arreglar el departamento de una vez, Y Yahiko…?

-Yahiko tuvo que salir con Konan-le dijo Nagato-. Tenía que acompañarla a comprar.

-¿Qué?

-Iba a ir a comprar un… Bueno quería ir a comprar algo que ponerse para la fiesta de fin de clases-le dijo Nagato.

-Oh, si ya entiendo… ¿Y tu? ¿No tienes pensado ir de compras? Pienso que si vas a llevar a cabo el plan tienes que verte bien ¿no?

[En otra parte]

-¡No puedo creer que Sasuke kun haya hecho eso!

-¡Se los digo, yo los vi, además el profesor Kakashi esta hablando con ellos sobre eso…!

-La verdad no creo…-soltó con aburrimiento otro niño-. Pienso que estas inventando todo Kiba…

-¡Bueno no me creas Shikamaru, ya verás con que cara saldrán Naruto y Sasuke de la dirección!

-Sasuke, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-pregunto Kakashi mirando seriamente al pequeño Uchiha.

Sasuke permanecía callado desviando su mirada al suelo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Sasuke?-reitero el director Sarutobi.

Y siguió sin contestar.

-Tendremos que llamar a sus padres-soltó Kakashi Hatake.

El teléfono de la residencia Uchiha empezó a sonar.

-Si, buenas tardes-contesto Mikoto Uchiha.

-¿Señora Uchiha? Habla Kakashi Hatake, el profesor de su hijo Sasuke…

[Un poco más tarde]

-¿Hola…? Madre… Sasuke…-dijo Itachi al llegar a casa, todo estaba en silencio, no se oía el típico rumor proveniente de la cocina de cuando su madre estaba preparando la comida-. No hay nadie…-comprobó cuando fue a buscar a las habitaciones y al patio trasero-¿A dónde se habrán ido?-indago preocupado, pronto sacó su celular para marcar a su madre, más sin embargo no contesto, enseguida llamo a su padre, tampoco contesto-¿qué ocurre…?-luego Itachi llamo al trabajo de su padre-¿Se encuentra Uchiha Fugaku? Si… Si de acuerdo, muchas gracias-y colgó; al parecer su padre se había tenido que retirar de improviso debido a un asunto relacionado a uno de sus hijos.

-Así que eso es lo que ocurrió según el testimonio de un compañero de clases y claro, del niño afectado, Sasuke no ha querido hablar con nosotros-le dijo el profesor Kakashi.

-Pero no puedo creer que…-musitaba Mikoto Uchiha con gesto afligido.

-¿En donde esta Sasuke?-pregunto Fugaku cansado de oír como fueron los hechos.

-Esta en el aula contigua, esperamos que ustedes puedan saber más respecto al comportamiento de Sasuke… Vengan conmigo por favor-y al final los padres por fin vieron a su pequeño hijo quien estaba sentado mirando hacia el piso.

-Hijo…-Y Mikoto abrazo al niño.

-Sasuke-empezó Fugaku-. Mikoto, espera… -y la mujer se aparto-Sasuke ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-pregunto con una voz firme que era para no perder el tiempo-¿Es verdad que tú hiciste eso?

Sasuke estaba temblando por fin había levantado la vista, ahora su papa y mama estaban al frente no se iba a poder escapar fácil.

-Sasuke…

-Yo… Yo…

-Hijo, dinos la verdad-musito Mikoto-¿Tu le hiciste eso a ese niño?

-Yo… Yo… Si…

Mikoto abrazo más fuerte a su hijo.

-¿Por qué amor? ¿Por qué…?

-Yo…

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso Sasuke? ¿Por qué…? ¿Alguien te obligo…?-cuestionaba Fugaku tratando de saber de donde saco su hijo esa clase de ideas.

-No… Yo… Solo…

-¿Dónde viste eso? ¿De donde sacaste esa clase de idea?-siguió cuestionando Fugaku.

-Yo… Yo… Papa…

[En otra parte]

-¿Dónde mierda fue Deidara…?-decía Hidan mientras veía caricaturas acostado en la cama-. No contesta el puto teléfono…

-Si, ahora estoy solo, al parecer mis padres tuvieron que ir por Sasuke, espero que no haya pasado nada grave…-decía Itachi mientras hablaba con Kisame.

-¡Konan! ¡Por favor elige algo por favor…!

-¡Espera no creo que no puedas entender que no me veo bien con ni uno…!-reclamo Konan desde el probador.

-¡Te ves bien con cualquiera niña! ¡Vamos…!

-¡No…!

-¡Mira si no te gusta ni uno de esos vamos a otro lugar! ¿Si?

-¡OK…!

-¿Piensas ponerte algo formal? ¿O quizá algo más "loco"…?

-Eh la verdad no tenía idea, es que Yahiko dice que… Bueno es que si necesito algo que sea fácil de quitar-le dijo Nagato a Jiraiya.

-Um… Bueno veamos en la tienda de allá…

-Si, gracias, hum-Deidara se dirigía a su casa con un nuevo carro negro; había cambiado su flamante y llamativo carro rojo por seguridad y no sería el ultimo que cambiaría.

-¡¿QUÉ…!-espetó Fugaku con un semblante indescriptible.

-Sasuke… ¿en verdad…?-sollozaba Mikoto Uchiha ahogando su voz ya quebrada debido al llanto con su mano derecha-. No… No puede ser…

Fugaku seguía en shock, salió de la estancia.

-Señor Uchiha…

-Me llevaré a Sasuke, necesita algo de tiempo para reflexionar sobre sus acciones, le pido disculpas en nombre de mi hijo, cualquier inconveniente con la familia del niño…

-El tutor del niño esta en dirección, en caso de que quiera hablar con él en persona-le comunico Kakashi. Fugaku regreso a dirección junto con el profesor y se encontró con el hermano mayor de Naruto.

-Mira esta camisa te sienta bien-opino Jiraiya dándole una camisa negra-. El negro te queda…

-Bueno… Si lo dices… Creo que la llevaré…

-Bien vayamos a pagarla entonces-y fueron a cajas-. Ya tenemos la camisa, un pantalón, zapatos… Lo único que tendrás que hacer tú es resaltar tu galanura ese día-agregó sonriendo Jiraiya agitando el cabello rojo de Nagato.

-Je…

-¡OTOUSAN…!

El corazón de Nagato se detuvo en seco.

-¡Nagato, Otousan…!

-No puede ser…-musito Yahiko yendo detrás de Konan que iba corriendo hacia Nagato y Jiraiya.

-Tranquilo…-murmuro Jiraiya viendo como se quedo de quieto Nagato.

-¡NAGATO…!-exclamo Konan soltando lo que traía en manos por abrazar fuertemente al pelirrojo. Nagato estaba que pedía a gritos poder respirar con tranquilidad de nuevo-. Nagato… Nagato… Otousan… ¿Pero que hacen aquí? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada Otousan…? ¿Cómo has estado Nagato…?

-He, calma, calma Konan-le dijo Jiraiya-¿Qué tal si primero pagamos todo y nos vamos a comer algo?

Nagato: ¿¡EH…! O_O

[Más tarde]

-Como en los viejos tiempos…-musito Konan sonriendo tiernamente mientras veía a todos detenidamente; habían ordenado un gran pescado frito.

-Platíquenme, ¿Por qué estaban comprando ropa?

-Va a ver una fiesta de fin de clases-le dijo Yahiko tratando de disimular-. Konan compro un vestido… Nagato ¿tendrás algo parecido?

-Eh no… No lo creo…-contesto Nagato siguiéndole el cuento.

-Nagato ¿no quieres asistir? Será algo muy divertido…

-No gracias, es que… No me siento cómodo…-contesto balbuceando-. No me gustan mucho las fiestas-menciono con algo de frialdad queriendo borrar con eso la gran calidez que nacía en su pecho al tener que oírla.

-Pero… ¿Crees que podrías ir aunque sea…?-siguió la chica.

-Creo que deberíamos hablar de otra cosa-intervino Jiraiya.

-¡SI!-agrego Yahiko-¡Oye viejo! ¡¿Crees que podría comprarme una motocicleta?-pregunto así de la nada.

-¿Eh? ¿Una motocicleta?

-¡Si! ¡Creo que con lo que tengo ya ahorrado me alcanzaría para una! ¡Lo único que me faltaría sería tu permiso, claro…!

-Um es algo difícil, creo que debo de pensarlo muy bien-dijo Jiraiya tomando un pedazo de pescado.

-¡¿Por qué…!

-Sí… Esta bien… Te veré mañana… Si… Ja como digas… Te amo…-se despedía Itachi.

-Te amo, te amo, no tienes idea…-dijo Kisame a su vez.

-Je, te veo mañana, adiós…

-Adiós…

Itachi sonreía, se le había olvidado la preocupación que tenía por la ausencia de su familia en la casa. De pronto escucho que la puerta principal se abrió, su familia había regresado. Pronto Itachi bajo rápidamente para recibirlos.

-Padre, ¿Qué…?

Y se escucho un fuerte sonido, el impactante y dramático sonido de una mano chocando contra un rostro. Itachi se tambaleo con la parte izquierda de su cara roja. Mikoto Uchiha se fue junto con Sasuke dejando solos a Fugaku y a Itachi.

-¿Cómo te atreviste a verme la cara de idiota…?-pregunto casi en susurro-¿¡CREES QUE SOY UN ESTÚPIDO…!-grito.

Itachi estaba aterrado, no mas que eso... Su corazón latía con violencia, un miedo nunca antes experimentado.

-¡DIME DESDE CUANDO ERES UN MALDITO MARICA…!-reclamo Fugaku sintiendo que la rabia le crecía más al ver que Itachi no respondía-¡CONTÉSTAME…!-Itachi estaba temblando.

-Yo…

-¡SE QUE HAS ESTADO AQUÍ CON ALGUIEN, EN MI PROPIA CASA…! ¿¡QUE TIENES EN LA CABEZA ITACHI…! ¿¡QUE RAYOS TE PASA…! ¿¡QUE HE HECHO PARA QUE ME HAGAS ESTO…!

Itachi permanecía en silencio, su corazón latía con violencia y miedo, un frío miedo como nunca antes había experimentado.

-¡¿TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE HIZO TU HERMANO POR TU CULPA…! ¡¿SABES LA VERGÜENZA QUE TENEMOS TU MADRE Y YO…!-y arrojo a Itachi contra un sofá-¡TU HERMANO…! ¡TU HERMANO TRATANDO DE IMITARTE…! ¡DIME DESDE CUANDO HAS ESTADO ESCONDIÉNDOME ESTO…!-y Fugaku le propino un fuerte golpe en el rostro.

El cuerpo de Itachi empezaba a sentir el dolor por los golpes más sin embargo no le importaba en lo más mínimo; quería huir, huir y nunca volver. Itachi se incorporo limpiándose el hilillo de sangre que salía de su labio.

-¡DIME QUIEN FUE EL BASTARDO QUE VINO AQUÍ…!-demando Fugaku.

Un rayo de salvación; no sabía quien era su amante, había podido salvar a Kisame…

-¡DÍMELO…!

-Nunca…-musito Itachi.

Fugaku lo alcanzo a escuchar y le dio otra bofetada. Lo tomo de nuevo por el cuello de la camisa y lo levanto de modo de que sus caras quedaran cerca.

-Nunca más volverás a verlo…-le dicto claramente mirándolo a los disculparás con tu madre y tu hermano, te olvidarás de todas las estupideces que hiciste, te graduarás, estarás con una mujer… Y nunca más, te lo aseguró, nunca más volverás a verlo, ¿entendiste? Si aún te queda algo de dignidad y gratitud hacia tu familia…-y de nuevo lo lanzo.

Itachi se tambaleo un poco y como pudo se fue a su habitación, cerró bajo llave y finalmente libero sus ojos de la tensión, dejo que las pequeñas gotas que sus ojos habían estado reteniendo se cayeran y rodaran sobre sus mejillas. ¿Qué haría ahora…? ¿Qué podía hacer ahora…? Que...?

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado, entretenido, etc... Y gracias por su paciencia, bueno estas son las ultimas semanas de clases y creo que andare ocupada asi que les advierto tener paciencia... XD Y por favor no me digan que hago sufrir mucho a los personajes XD que esto es un drama XP**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, HASTA LA PROXIMA Y DEJEN COMENTARIOS! **

**Atte. Levita Hatake **


	15. Sin Dolor

**Hola todo el mundo...! Hi everyone... Aqui por fin, para los que creian que me habia desaparecido o algo asi, pues aqui esta el decimo quinto (woow llegue a tanto) de esta porqueria (no es cierto, solo es una cosa). Ok espero que todas y todos ustedes ya esten de vacaciones y se la pasen bien, etc, etc, etc...**

**Ya hice mi cosplay de Edward Elric ya el mes pasado pero todavia no subo las fotos a mi deviantart XD. En estos pocos dias he hecho muchas cosas como por ejemplo pintar una pared de mi casa diciendo que amo akatsuki y dibuje en chibi a Itachi, Kisame y Pain... Jejeje luego les enseñare como quedo, ME HICE FANATICA de Hetalia (apenas si ya se) amo a AMERICA, RUSIA Y JAPON... y un poquito a Italia XD**

**Ah... y algo paso... Creo que me voy a divorciar... DX... Al parecer Kakashi me engaño... Veremos que pasa XD pero sea como sea conservare el apellido XD**

**Sin mas estupideces que decir, espero que les guste...**

**DR. GOKU... POR QUE CARAJ* TE FUISTE...! MALDITOS VIDEOBLOGGERS! **

* * *

_"En la abnegación lo más raro es la perseverancia"_

-Que mierda…

-Hidan…

-¿¡Oye donde estabas!-reclamo Hidan.

-Ah… Como decírtelo…

-¿¡Que paso?

-Nada… Ahm… Te tengo una sorpresa… Papa consiguió, bueno me obsequio varios carros nuevos, hum.

-¿Eh?

-Si, mira ven a verlo, hum-le dijo el rubio.

-Por Jashin sama, esta bien poca madre…-comento Hidan mirando el nuevo carro negro-. Oye ¿Hay más guardias o que pedo?-dijo al ver que una buena cantidad de hombres vigilaba la casa.

-Eh si, pienso que necesitamos más seguridad, hum.

Hidan miró con algo de desconfianza toda la escena.

-¡Que rico comí!-exclamo Yahiko.

-Estuvo delicioso, ¿verdad Nagato?-pregunto Konan.

-Eh si…-contesto débilmente el pelirrojo poniéndose como piedra.

-¡Oye viejo! ¡Mira!-dijo Yahiko a Jiraiya mientras señalaba una parte trasera del restaurante-¡Una sala de Karaoke!

-¿Karaoke?

-¡Oh! ¿Les parecería bien ir a interpretar un par de pistas?-pregunto Jiraiya.

-¡Si!-respondieron Konan y Yahiko.

Nagato: No… -_-

-Vamos entonces…

-Mikoto, quisiera hablar solo con Sasuke-dijo Fugaku al entrar a la habitación de Sasuke. La esposa acato la orden de su marido y salió con cuidado-Sasuke… Quiero que me digas quien era el hombre que viste aquí, ¿Cómo era? ¿Sabes quien es?

Sasuke bajo su mirada.

El celular de Itachi Uchiha empezó a sonar; era Kisame. Itachi temblaba y miraba el aparato con miedo, enseguida apago el teléfono y lo guardo en un cajón de su tocador. No sabía que ocurría con el mismo, sentía que todo daba vueltas, aun no podía creer en que problema se había metido… Pronto volvió a reaccionar por unos cuantos segundos, se quito y guardo el anillo que le había obsequiado Kisame en su respectiva cajita y la escondió en una caja de zapatos que se encontraba dentro de su armario. Su corazón aún no tomaba aire, era seguro que todavía no había sufrido lo peor… Todavía no ocurría lo peor…

-No recuerdo…-musito Sasuke con la voz quebrada.

Fugaku miraba con dureza a su hijo menor.

-Sasuke, no quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿entendiste?, lo que Itachi hizo no es correcto…-dijo con voz seca-. Nunca volverás a hacer eso, no quiero que vuelvas a pensar en eso, ¿de acuerdo?-y se acerco a su hijo para mirarlo directo a los ojos, Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y sin más salió de la habitación.

-Lastima que no hubiera lugar disponible-dijo Yahiko saliendo del restaurante-. En verdad quería cantar un buen rato…

-Será para la próxima vez Yahiko…-le dijo Jiraiya tocándole el cabello naranja y erizado.

-Nagato…-musito Konan-¿En verdad no quieres ir a la fiesta de fin de clases?

-Eh… No, lo siento-respondió con una voz más que cohibida.

Konan miro sumamente desanimada al pelirrojo.

-Creo que me tengo que ir-anuncio Nagato seriamente.

-Nagato…

-Te acompañare-le dijo Jiraiya-, en cuanto deje a Nagato iré con ustedes-se apresuro a decir el mayor al ver que Konan se había conmocionado.

-Hasta luego, discúlpenme…-dijo Nagato.

[Ya en la noche]

-Esto si que es raro… ¿Por qué no contestara?-se pregunto Kisame al llamar casi por decima vez a Itachi-. Solo espero que este bien…-y luego se le ocurrió que podía llamarle al teléfono de casa-. No… Sería muy indiscreto… Pero… Que rayos…-y siguió dándose vueltas por toda su sala tratando de que Itachi contestara o al menos prendiera el celular.

-Este anda muy raro… Jashin sama dime que es lo que le ocurre-murmuraba Hidan mientras se dirigía al baño de noche, Deidara ya se había dormido.

-Itachi… Te traje la cena…-musito Mikoto tocando la puerta de la habitación de su primogénito-. Abre por favor…

Itachi aun sin dejar de temblar del temor, sin dejar de sentir la vergüenza de tener que ver a su madre después de eso, fue a abrir la puerta con lentitud. La mujer entro y dejo la cena sobre la mesita de noche de la habitación.

-Gracias…-dijo Itachi con un hilo de voz. Sentía el nudo en la garganta y tomo aire-. Madre… Yo…

Y no tuvo valor de seguir hablando, el muchacho se arrodillo pidiendo disculpas, más sin embargo su madre se arrodillo junto con el para levantarle el rostro. La mujer acarició con cuidado las heridas que le había dejado Fugaku a su hijo. Mikoto saco un pequeño frasco de su delantal, al parecer ya sabia que Itachi necesitaría aquella pomada.

-Itachi, dime… ¿Desde cuando…?-pregunto quedamente mientras acariciaba el cabello de Itachi. Ya había terminado de tratar las pequeñas heridas.

-No lo se… Madre, lo siento… Lo siento… No… Ya no volveré a ser…madre… lo siento…

-¿Puedes decirme si es cierto que estuviste aquí con un chico?

-Si… Es cierto…

-¿Puedes decirme quien es…?

Itachi titubeo. Y miró con profunda pena a su madre y le dijo casi sin voz:

-Madre… No puedo decírtelo… No puedo… No… Perdóname… Pero no…-y con toda la fuerza que tenía se guardo el torrente de palabras y emociones que tenia en el pecho a punto de salir. Mikoto Uchiha miró afligida a Itachi y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Itachi… Duerme por favor…-le dijo Mikoto dándole un beso en la frente.

-Pero… No puedo… Él vendrá… Y… Sasuke…

-Tu padre esta muy afectado por estos momentos-le dijo la mujer-. Será mejor que hablen mañana… Pero por ahora…Por favor hijo, duerme…

[Al día siguiente]

-Gracias Jashin sama…-y Hidan empezó a devorar el desayuno que el mismo se había preparado.

Deidara se encontraba arreglándose para ir a la escuela, cepillaba su largo y rubio cabello con una expresión algo… seria. No se sacaba de la cabeza la imagen de Sasori, más aun no podía comprender el por que de que Sasori estuviera al pendiente de el, después de todo Sasori ya…

-¡Deidara…! ¿¡Ya vas a venir a desayunar?-le grito Hidan.

-Si, ya voy, hum…-y dejo el cepillo.

-Querido, ¿hablaras con Itachi…?-pregunto quedamente Mikoto Uchiha mientras servía el desayuno a su esposo. Solo estaban ellos 2, ninguno de sus hijos se había presentado al comedor.

-No, ya le aclaré bien las cosas-le comunico Fugaku-. Ya no hay nada más que decir…

-Pero…

-Mikoto, arreglaré las cosas sea como sea, ya esta todo listo.

-No deberías precipitarte… Itachi necesita aclarar muchas cosas aun y tu querido… Deberías escucharlo…-le dijo con voz suave-Los golpes no arreglaran nada…-agrego con un tono diferente, casi como si ordenara que nunca jamás le volviera a poner una mano encima.

Fugaku permaneció en silencio, dio un sorbo a su vaso de te caliente.

Itachi había salido muy temprano de su casa, solo para no toparse con su padre y mucho menos con su hermano menor, ya se encontraba en la escuela, llegó y se dedico a hacer el aseo de su aula. Cuando termino apenas había llegado la mitad de su grupo. Algunos miraban con disimulo los moretones que adornaban la cara del joven Uchiha. Itachi se limito a estar sentado en su pupitre.

-No puedo creerlo… Algo anda mal…-decía Kisame mientras se dirigía a la oficina a toda velocidad, ya había dejado como 10 mensajes de voz, mensajes de textos y más de 20 llamadas perdidas. ¿Qué podía estar ocurriendo con Itachi?

-¡OMJ! ¿¡Que mierda te paso?-exclamo Hidan.

Deidara se quedo atónito, parpadeo un par de veces contemplando la cara de su amigo de cabello negro.

-Pero… ¿Qué te paso?-pregunto suavemente.

-Disculpen pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora-contesto en murmuro.

Kisame había llegado a la oficina, se estaba empezando a poner malhumorado.

-Señor Hoshigaki bienvenido…

Sin embargo Kisame quería encerrarse en su oficina ya, no tenía deseos de hablar con nadie, bueno excepto tal vez quería encontrar a una persona solo para saber que pasaba con aquel muchacho que lo tenía preocupado.

-¿Fugaku Uchiha ya llego?-pregunto Kisame a uno de sus asistentes.

-Si, pero ahora mismo esta algo ocupado con una llamada…

-¿Podrías decirle que necesito hablar con el cuando este libre?

-Si, señor.

[Más tarde a medio día]

-Itachi, ahora ¿puedes decirme que ocurrió contigo?-pregunto Deidara con quietud.

Itachi suspiró. El Uchiha traía en sus manos una lata de te helado, no tenia ni una pizca de hambre.

-Bueno… Mi padre… Al parecer… Ya se entero de todo…

-¿Qué…?-Deidara abrió mucho sus ojos azules-¿En verdad todo…? Itachi…

-Eso no importa… Ya… Nada de eso importa…

-¡Pero que estupidez dices…! ¿¡Acaso no dijiste nada o que…? ¿Solo te quedaste callado? ¿¡Que va a pasar contigo y…!

-Deidara, por favor ya no digas nada más sobre eso…-le corto Itachi con voz grave.

-¡No creo que solo vayas a olvidar todo como si nada, es tu vida después de todo, quiero decir, es tu…!

Itachi volteo a ver al rubio con expresión vacía.

-Deidara, ya déjalo…

-Pero…

-Entonces si fue cierto, Sasuke kun…-decía una niña rubia con ojos azules.

-Ino, deberías dejar de hablar de eso, tenemos que organizar la tarea antes de entregársela al profesor…-intervino otro niño.

-¡Shikamaru, no te preocupes de eso! ¡Además siempre eres de los que dejan todo al ultimo!-le reclamo la niña.

-Ah si pero… Creo que ahora haré una excepción… Vamos Ino…

-¡OK!

Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba comiendo en el salón de clases, estaba alejado de todo el mundo en un rincón y en la otra punta de la estancia, en otro rincón, estaba Naruto Uzumaki.

-¡Hey Sakura! ¿Qué es lo que estas viendo?-pregunto Ino a una niña de cabello rosa que estaba también comiendo a solas pero con la vista clavada en aquel niño de cabello oscuro llamado Sasuke.

-Vamos Ino…-murmuro Shikamaru.

Sakura siguió observando a Sasuke, la verdad no podía creer en que haya hecho aquello…

"No lo creo… No tu Sasuke kun, ¿verdad que tu no lo hiciste…? Pero… Si acaso fue verdad…" pensaba la niña.

-¡HEY NARUTO! ¿¡QUE TAL OTRO BESO…?-se burlaron un grupo de niños que pasaron a un lado del mencionado niño.

Sasuke miró de reojo hacia la otra esquina del salón. Naruto solamente ignoro el comentario.

-¡¿Qué acaso no nos vas a decir nada…!-siguieron los niños-¡Quizá le gustamos! ¡EH NARUTO…!

-Oigan, ustedes…

-¿¡EH?

-¿Quieren dejar de gastar saliva para decir estupideces?-inquirió Shikamaru con voz desenfadada pero una mirada de completa desaprobación.

-¡¿Qué dijiste Shikamaru!

-Piensen que al maestro Kakashi no le agradará que estén bromeando con eso-les dijo el niño-. No les conviene seguir diciendo esa clase de cosas teniendo de testigos a 6 personas…

-Hoshigaki, ¿Querías hablar conmigo?

-Buenos días Fugaku-saludo seriamente Kisame, en verdad no quería verlo pero se moría por saber que pasaba con Itachi-. Bien si necesitaba hablar contigo, verás últimamente he tenido muchos compromisos en otras partes y para ser sincero he descuidado mucho las cuentas, necesito contabilizar y poner en orden muchas cosas, agregando que necesito traducir unos documentos para cerrar un trato… Quería saber, si no es mucha molestia, si tu hijo… Podría ayudarme con esto.

-Itachi… Si, claro…-soltó Fugaku algo raro.

Kisame se conmociono internamente, miró ceñudamente a Fugaku.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, no es nada… ¿Es muy urgente?-pregunto el Uchiha.

-Bueno, quería empezar desde hoy, en la tarde-le dijo Kisame.

-De acuerdo, descuida…

[A la hora de salida]

-Itachi… ¿Qué vas a hacer?-pregunto Deidara entrecortadamente acercándose a su compañero de cabello negro. Hidan permanecía en silencio, la verdad no tenia ni la más puta idea de que decirle a Itachi. Hubo un largo momento de silencio. Todos los demás estudiantes ya se habían retirado.

-¡LÁRGATE DE AHÍ!-grito de pronto Hidan.

Itachi se levanto, tomo su mochila y casi en un susurro les agradeció su preocupación y se fue lentamente, tratando de tardar lo más posible.

-Por Jashin sama… ¿¡QUE MÁS LE VAN A HACER!-terció Hidan sumamente molesto-¡LE DEJARON TODA LA CARA…!

-No hay nada que podamos hacer, hum-contesto Deidara-. Solamente el puede…

-¡PERO…!

-Además no puedo apoyarlo, por que… Nunca tuve que pasar por eso, hum, no podría entenderlo…

-¿¡Acaso tus padres nunca te golpearon?

-Pues no, ni siquiera les molesto que yo fuera… Bien ya sabes, hum-le dijo Deidara-. Pensé que ya te lo había dicho, hum.

Itachi llego a casa, subió rápido a su habitación.

-Itachi…-era su madre quien tocaba su puerta-. Te traje la comida.

El muchacho abrió la puerta con cuidado.

-¿En verdad no quieres bajar a comer?-pregunto suavemente su madre-. No me agrada comer sola…

-¿Y Sasuke…?-se atrevió a preguntar.

-El esta en su habitación también, Itachi… Ahora que estas más calmado, ¿no quieres hablar más al respecto…?

Itachi tomo su plato y dio un pequeño bocado.

-Quería preguntarte algo… -murmuro Itachi.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué dijo Sasuke sobre mi? ¿Me odian…? El y mi padre… ¿Y tu…?

-Claro que no… Nunca, Itachi no quiero que sigas teniendo esa clase de ideas-le pidió la mujer.

-Se que ya no tiene solución, se que… No puedo borrar todo lo que le hice a Sasuke, no puedo… Mira estoy hablando inútilmente…

Y de pronto el teléfono de casa empezó a sonar.

-Iré a contestar-y su madre salió de la habitación.

[Un poco más tarde]

Mikoto Uchiha había terminado de atender el teléfono.

-Itachi, tu padre necesita que vayas a la oficina-le dijo la mujer con cierto cuidado.

Itachi abrió mucho sus ojos, empezó a temblar ligeramente.

-Espera, antes de que te vayas...-y la mujer se acerco a su hijo, le pidió que tomara asiento en la cama para poder cubrir con más comodidad y eficacia las heridas con un maquillaje.

-Madre, no debes, déjalo…

-Tu padre se arrepiente demasiado de esto, créeme…-y siguió cubriendo con cuidado aplicando con una pequeña esponjita.

El rostro de Itachi se puso más pálido de lo normal.

-No tengas miedo hijo, todo estará bien, tu padre necesita hablar contigo con calma…

Y la mente de Itachi empezó a desmoronarse poco a poco; se le venía encima la segura ira de su padre, pensaba en todo el odio y asco que su hermano le dedicaba a cada momento que seguía pasando, la posible vergüenza o decepción disfrazada de su madre y la inminente ruptura de su relación, el inevitable adiós de su amor… Pero no podía seguir pensando en eso, su mente se quebraba como un espejo.

[Ya llegando a la oficina]

Itachi llego con discreción; era seguro que por ahí podría llegar a verse con Kisame y eso era lo que menos quería.

-Itachi-la voz seca de su padre llamo a su espalda-. Ve con Hoshigaki-ordeno sin perder tiempo y sin verlo a los ojos. Itachi asintió con la cabeza. Sintió como si le lanzaran una veloz pelota de beisbol en la cabeza. Camino lo más lento posible, quería darse la vuelta y escapar.

Toco la puerta.

-Adelante-contesto la voz de Kisame. La voz de aquel hombre; tal vez nunca más la volvería a escuchar. Itachi puso delicadamente su mano derecha en el picaporte, dio vuelta con cuidado y entro.

Los ojos de Kisame parecieron ver una especie de ángel irrumpiendo en su estancia, su cara se ilumino al sentir el alivio de volver a ver a Itachi.

-Itachi… -y Kisame se acerco a él y pudo notar que la cara de Itachi no estaba del todo normal. Kisame se aseguro de cerrar la puerta bajo llave primero para hablar con total libertad-. Itachi ¿Qué ocurrió…? Te llame muchas veces pero no…

-Kisame…

-¿Qué ocurrió?-y acerco su cara a la de Itachi-¿Qué es esto…?-pregunto al notar que al parecer traía una especie de maquillaje-¿¡Que paso contigo…? ¿¡Quien te hizo esto?-se exalto al ver un leve asomo de un moretón.

-Kisame, no alces la voz por favor-pidió Itachi apenas abriendo los labios. El muchacho tomo asiento y se dedico a mirar una pequeña planta que tenía ahí Kisame.

-Por favor, ¿podrías decirme que fue lo que paso?-volvió a preguntar Kisame con angustia sin dejar de mirar a Itachi con ansiedad. Kisame tomo asiento frente a Itachi.

El muchacho suspiro profundamente, cerró sus ojos y esperando unos segundos para poder atreverse a decirle algo que, según el, sería mejor hacerlo de una vez por todas:

-Ya no puedo estar contigo, ya no quiero seguir en esto…-dijo claramente aunque con una voz suave y tratando de decirlo en un tono que dijera que lo decía de corazón, pero obviamente falló.

Los ojos de Kisame se abrieron demasiado, como si le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe en el abdomen.

-Que… ¿Qué?

-Esto no tiene sentido Kisame, será mejor que…-siguió diciendo el joven aunque esta vez con la voz ya afectada por el sentimiento, sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza.

-¡¿Qué…!-exclamo levantándose violentamente. Kisame se acerco al muchacho, le tomo las manos, estrechándolas, su cara era difícil de describir; Kisame pensó que debía ser una mala broma o un simple malentendido-. Dime… Dime que solo estas molesto, Itachi…

Itachi se quedo en silencio evadiendo la mirada de Kisame.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué hice…? ¿Acaso…?-se preguntaba Kisame.

-Ya… No podemos seguir con esto Kisame, por favor, no quiero…

Kisame enmudeció mientras veía atónito a su joven amante sin dejar de estrechar sus manos.

-Dime por que…-musito Kisame rogándole con la mirada.

Los labios de Itachi empezaron a temblar y murmuro:

-Esto…-y señalo el moretón visible-Lo hizo mi padre ayer…

Un miedo empezó a invadir el corazón de Kisame.

-Fui tan idiota…-murmuraba Itachi. Así que todo fue descubierto, pero:

-¿Cómo es que Fugaku no me…?-pregunto Kisame sin poder hablar bien.

-No se… No se por que…-susurro Itachi cubriéndose los ojos con una mano.

Hubo otro momento de silencio. ¿Qué podrían decir…? Pasaron minutos hasta que Kisame se atrevió a ofrecerle, preguntarle algo sumamente inapropiado, algo que nunca pensó en decirle hasta después de cierto tiempo…

-Ven conmigo-dijo Kisame claramente.

Ahora fueron los ojos de Itachi los que se abrieron violentamente.

-Ven conmigo, por favor, tú y yo…

-Kisame…

-Todo estará bien, Itachi no quiero que…-y Kisame paso delicadamente el dorso de su mano sobre el moretón de Itachi.

-No… No puedo… -contesto Itachi cuando recupero el aire.

Kisame estrecho más fuerte las manos de Itachi.

-Itachi…

El muchacho se levanto.

-No puedo dejar a mi familia… No después de lo que les hice…

- ¡¿Por qué te culpas…! ¿¡De que…!-se altero Kisame.

-Mi hermano… Por mi culpa el… ¡POR MI CULPA EL ESTA COMPLETAMENTE CONFUNDIDO!-exploto Itachi sintiendo una rabia que exploto al solo recordar que había afectado a su hermano, todo por su maldita vida personal-. Por mi culpa el esta…

Kisame no pudo replicar ante eso; no pensó que la situación fuera a dar a tal punto.

-Quisiera irme… En verdad…-siguió murmurando Itachi cerrando los puños concentrando toda su rabia y pena-. No sabes cuanto quisiera irme… Así no tendría que soportar ver a mi hermano mirándome con…-y se detuvo-. Pero si puedo… Si puedo reponer las cosas…

-Itachi…

-Por eso es que no puedo irme…

Kisame miro al muchacho, bajo su mirada, se quedo serio, serio y callado, cerró fuertemente su puño derecho y tratando de aceptar los hechos y dándose cuenta de que ya no tenia nada más que decir:

-Entonces… Esto es todo…-murmuro Kisame tratando de aceptarlo, se acerco un poco a Itachi. Itachi retrocedió un poco, a pesar de eso Kisame siguió acercándose a Itachi hasta que el muchacho de cabello negro choco contra la pared. Itachi y Kisame estaban a un palmo de distancia, ambos corazones latían desesperados, sus ojos miraban con locura y completa devoción al uno al otro.

-Kisame…

-Se que… Ya se que… Pero no puedo seguir, no podría…-y acerco su rostro al del muchacho. El pulso de Itachi aumento.

-Kisame no lo hagas…-rogo Itachi; no quería hacerse sufrir más.

-Por favor…-y acerco sus labios a los de Itachi que temblaban al ritmo de sus nervios.

[Bésame]

Kisame poso suavemente sus manos en los hombros de Itachi, besaba con delicadeza y a la vez con desesperación, como si el mundo se le acabara después de eso… Y pues si casi así era, no quería separarse de el… Quería sentir el latido inocente de Itachi, quería seguir tocando la suave piel de ese muchacho que le había entregado su corazón tan inesperadamente, quería seguir viéndolo… Quería seguir besándolo por siempre, quería seguir escuchando su voz, quería seguir hablándole… Agradecerle como siempre lo hacia, agradecerle el hecho de que revivió una parte muerta de su persona… Itachi llevo una mano lentamente hacia el cabello encrespado de Kisame, adoraba su cabello; tocaría todo lo que pudiera antes de decirle adiós… Y si, era más cruel, en el fondo era peor hacer todo eso, pero que más daba.

-Kisame… Kisame…-suspiraba el muchacho al sentir que Kisame bajo a recorrer su cuello y aspirar el aroma de su cabello. Cerrando sus ojos se imagino por unos instantes que todo su mundo era diferente y que no tenía ningún pesar.

Las manos de ambos se estrechaban, sus labios rozaban, sus respiraciones se coordinaban mientras se recargaban el uno sobre el otro con suavidad; Kisame se acostó por completo en el piso alfombrado de su oficina por su parte Itachi recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de este. La puerta seguía y seguiría cerrada, las ventanas estaban también cerradas, no había cámaras o vigilancia o personas presentes, nadie los vería mientras estuvieran encerrados ahí; su abrazo era algo divino y a la vez podría ser considerado un crimen ante los ojos de los demás. Ya no había palabras, solo miradas, gestos y caricias que tendrían que ser recordadas y solo recordadas.

-Es todo…-murmuro Kisame al abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que el tiempo ya no los dejaba más espacio para seguir así. Se empezó a incorporar y con cuidado levanto a Itachi. Y echándose una última mirada antes de volver a la realidad:

-Te amo… -dijo Kisame sonriendo con algo de tristeza al ver a Itachi, el muchacho con mucho pesar logro esbozar una débil sonrisa. Y sin más salieron de la estancia soltándose las manos con un gesto tan cruel y tan seco.

-Itachi es hora de irnos-ordeno Fugaku al ver a su hijo llegando a su oficina. Padre e hijo se dispusieron a irse sin despedirse de nadie.

[Días pasaron]

-Itachi, tu padre quiere hablar contigo, esta en su estudio…-dijo Mikoto Uchiha con seriedad.

El muchacho se encontraba terminando sus deberes escolares. Se puso de pie y fue a encontrarse con su padre. Entro en la estancia, su padre se encontraba leyendo el diario.

-Itachi, como bien sabes mañana será tu cumpleaños, se arreglo una pequeña celebración por la tarde-menciono sin ningún tono de voz especifico.

Itachi simplemente asintió con la cabeza, no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en averiguar el por que de su repentina celebración y menos se había acordado de que el día de mañana sería su cumpleaños.

-Así que quiero que llegues temprano de la escuela, será sumamente importante-continuo Fugaku-¿Entendiste?

-Si…

-Hey Dei, ¿Qué rayos andas haciendo?-pregunto Hidan quien salía de darse un baño.

-Estoy eligiendo un regalo, hum…

-¿Eh?

-Itachi cumpleaños mañana, la verdad es difícil saber que regalarle, hum-dijo Deidara sin quitar la vista de su laptop.

-Pobre infeliz…-murmuro Hidan secándose las orejas.

-¡¿Cómo le dijiste, hum!-se sobresalto Deidara al oír tal adjetivo.

-Es la verdad, Jashin sama sabe que lo es…-dijo Hidan poniéndose serio al recordar las ultimas acciones y actitudes de Itachi.

Deidara se quedo al igual de serio que Hidan, lamentaba admitir que era cierto; Itachi lucía tan desdichado y pensándolo bien deseaba poder regalarle algo que pudiera devolverle una sonrisa.

-Como quisiera poder sacarlo de esa maldita casa-continuo Hidan-. El me ayudo cuando estaba jodido y yo… ¡Maldita sea Deidara, solo estoy aquí como pendejo sin hacer nada…!

-Como ya te lo había dicho, solo el puede salirse de eso, hum… -el rubio dejo su laptop de lado y se propuso a tomar su celular-¿A Itachi le gustan los dulces japoneses, cierto?

[En otra parte]

Alguien, una persona completamente sola en su gran casa, se deprimía más y más…

Una gran cantidad de latas de cerveza yacían arriba de una mesa de centro de una sala y algunas cuantas habían dado hasta el suelo. Música a todo volumen reinaba en la estancia; una vieja canción que en esos momentos decía: "Wherever you go, i´ll be with you…", una vieja canción llamada: "The flame", justo para sentirse más frágil y miserable.

Kisame Hoshigaki se encontraba completamente ebrio ahogándose más en su depresión que en el alcohol. Se había pasado toda la tarde recordando tristemente aquellos momentos felices y mágicos que había pasado junto a Itachi, quizá en otro tiempo esta clase de escape de la realidad le hubiera resultado solo para una persona sin voluntad, le hubiera parecido una salida cobarde y demasiado corriente, pero ya que importaba; mañana, mañana su muchacho cumpliría un año más de vida, que maldita suerte tener que verlo sin poder acercarse a el como el quisiera, maldita y puta suerte…

-Itachi…-dijo el hombre con un hilo de voz mientras miraba con amargura el piso en donde alguna vez habían tocado los pies de aquel muchacho que adoraba, que justo ahora lo tenía como un loco, ¡pero que estúpido le resultaba todo en estos momentos! Nunca se había imaginado en tal estado… Quería solamente volver a verlo sonriendo junto a el.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Itachi!-exclamo Yahiko Ame encontrándose al Uchiha dirigiéndose a su salón de clases.

Itachi sonrió levemente (lo más que pudo) y agradeció al muchacho de cabello naranja una pequeña canasta de galletitas de parte de Konan y el.

-¿Te iras a celebrar a algún lado después de clases?

-No lo se-contesto Itachi-. Muchas gracias por esto, en verdad-le dijo lo más animado posible-, agradécele a Konan, ¿las hizo ella cierto?

-¡Si, las hizo! ¡OK, le diré, entonces te dejo ahora me toca practica! ¡Muchas felicidades Itachi!-y Yahiko se fue rápidamente.

Y cuando Itachi llego al salón:

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ITACHI…!-exclamaron sus compañeros. Varias niñas se le acercaron para dejarle pequeños obsequios sobre su pupitre y varios chicos se dedicaron darle felicitaciones.

-Jashin sama… Estas un año más jodido-comento Hidan a espaldas de Itachi-¿Qué onda?

-¿No crees que un "felicidades" hubiera sido mejor, hum?-terció Deidara-. Feliz cumpleaños Itachi, hum-y saco una caja algo larga y delgada, eran unos dulces japoneses justo como habían quedado de acuerdo Hidan y el la noche anterior.

-Muchas gracias…-musito Itachi sintiéndose afortunado-. En verdad, gracias…

-La verdad creo que nos quedamos muy cortos, hum.

-¡ES QUE NO SABÍAMOS NI QUE DARTE!-espeto Hidan.

-Descuiden…-les tranquilizo Itachi sonriendo una fugaz media sonrisa.

-¡OK!… ¿¡Vamos a ir a celebrar o que mierda?-soltó Hidan.

-Creo que no podrá ser-murmuro Itachi-. Mi padre organizo una reunión-y eso fue suficiente para que Hidan y Deidara no replicaran-. Lo siento mucho…

-¡No, no te preocupes, hum!-se apresuro a decir Deidara para que Itachi no se sintiera peor-. Supongo que mañana podremos ir a celebrar en mi casa o quizá otro día, ¿no?

-Si…-murmuro Itachi esperando poder hacer realidad aquella ocasión.

[Por la tarde]

Una mujer le acomodaba la corbata a un muchacho.

-Luces muy apuesto hijo…-dijo Mikoto Uchiha con una sonrisa algo triste a su primogénito con traje y corbata. Itachi le devolvió la débil sonrisa.

-¿Puedo…? ¿Sabes de que se trata esto…?-pregunto Itachi seriamente.

-Es tu cumpleaños hijo…

-Pero no creo que mi padre haya hecho todo esto…

-¿Ya están listos?-llamo Fugaku con voz grave interrumpiendo la escena.

Y la pregunta de Itachi no fue respondida. Itachi miro de reojo a su hermano menor que también había vestido tan formalmente al igual que el, al final la familia se retiro de la residencia en completo silencio. Itachi sentía sin necesitar de miradas o palabras las ondas de repulsión que provenían de Sasuke y claro, de su padre.

Llegaron a un gran y vistoso jardín, al parecer ya había los invitados habían llegado desde hace mucho pues ya se encontraban conversando y acomodados en sus respectivas mesas.

-Madre… ¿En verdad esto es solo por mi…? ¿No podría quedarme aquí?-pregunto Itachi quedamente señalando una solitaria mesa que estaba a su costado, lucía casi como un niño muy asustado-. Nadie va a notar que…

-Lo van a notar hijo, vamos...

Y un sinfín de gente saludo y felicito al joven muchacho que hoy cumplía 20 años.

-¿Qué te sucede Hoshigaki? Luces demasiado serio-comento Kakuzu.

Kisame no respondió, se limito a hacer un gesto de indiferencia. Tuvo que sentarse junto a Kakuzu, no había encontrado otra mesa y lo peor era que no podía irse hasta después de la ceremonia que habría, quería desvanecerse.

-Mira parece que el hijo de Uchiha ya llego…-señalo Kakuzu.

Kisame por fin le hizo caso a su compañero de mesa, volteo la cabeza y busco con la mirada y en efecto, ahí estaba Itachi detrás de una chica dirigiéndose por una bebida. El corazón de Kisame parecía encogerse con mucha fuerza…

-Itachi-llamo Fugaku a su hijo mayor-. Ven aquí-y lo llevó a una parte solitaria del jardín para entregarle una pequeña caja-. A las 7:00 en punto quiero que estés presente en el salón, anunciaremos tu compromiso…

-¿Qué…?-musito Itachi conmocionándose por tal declaración, no le había replicado nada a su padre desde aquel día pero ¿un compromiso de ultimo momento? El corazón pareció desmoronársele.

-Tu compromiso con Himuro Akari, ya esta todo arreglado-le aclaro alzándole la voz mirándolo con reprensión.

Itachi se quedo sin habla. ¿Qué haría ahora…? Ahora si, no había salida; podría escapar… No… ¿Qué hacer…?

[6:50 PM]

Itachi se encontraba en el tocador, esperando su inminente fin, tenía que hacerlo por el bien de toda su familia, sería el fin de la vergüenza que le había provocado a su familia, su padre tal vez podría volver a verlo con dignidad y tal vez así podría recuperar el afecto de su hermano, podría corregir aquel error terrible que había cometido ante el…

Itachi se miraba al espejo, toco su cabello y luego llevo su mano hacia su cara donde habían chocado las manos de su padre, cerro los ojos, concentrándose, reuniendo el valor para hacer lo que había ordenado su padre… Y los minutos pasaban…

Salió del tocador, fue hacia el lugar indicado en el salón; todos los invitados estaban ya esperándolo… Los ojos melancólicos de Itachi recorrieron los rostros de su familia.

Fugaku lo miraba duramente, se acerco a el e indico a los invitados que era tiempo de hacer un brindis, todo el mundo guardo silencio. Y era la hora de decirle adiós a su libertad…

-Buenas noches…-saludo débilmente Itachi mientras dirigía su vista al público en general sin fijarse específicamente en caras-. Quisiera agradecerles su… Presencia, muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos, en verdad...-decía nerviosamente, la verdad era lo mejor que podía hablar no se le ocurría mejor cosa.

Pareció que Kisame recibió una descarga eléctrica, su ser revivió al instante de oír y ver a Itachi hablando allá al frente.

-Ahora…-se levanto Fugaku levantándose-. Quisiera aprovechar para anunciarles con gran orgullo el compromiso de mi hijo, Uchiha Itachi con la señorita Himuro Akari…

Y todo el mundo volteo a ver a la señalada muchacha. La joven sonrió emocionada mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia Itachi. Todos los presentes aplaudían contentos con la noticia, todos excepto uno…

-Vaya… Con que Fugaku heredara pronto a su hijo-dijo Kakuzu mientras seguía aplaudiendo discretamente mirando a Kisame de reojo. Kisame estaba… Bueno no se podía explicar. Kisame se puso de pie y salió del lugar rápidamente.

-¿Pero que rayos…?-se pregunto Kakuzu al ver como Kisame se iba tan repentinamente.

Y la gente seguía aplaudiendo ante la buena nueva noticia de un futuro matrimonio.

[Al día siguiente]

-¿Cómo que no lo encuentran…? ¿¡Ya buscaron en…! ¡Aumenten la vigilancia!-espeto Kakuzu molestándose en gran suma al enterarse de que Hidan ya no se encontraba en donde regularmente había estado viviendo.

-¿Cómo mierda le haces para pagar todo esto…?-preguntaba Hidan al entrar al nuevo departamento de Deidara.

-Ah esto iba a hacer un regalo de navidad de parte de mi mama, hum-le dijo Deidara-. Lo bueno es que ya esta completamente amueblado, hum.

-Eh bueno como digas…-y seguía mirando cada rincón de su nueva casa, miro la cocina, la sala, los cuartos-. Dei…

-¿Qué pasa, hum?

-Todo esto… ¿Por qué mierda lo estas haciendo?-pregunto Hidan-¿Qué mierda tenía de malo tu casa…?

Deidara se quedo titubeando.

-¿Es por ese maldito bastardo, verdad?

Y el rubio seguía titubeando. Era obvio que si, estaban huyendo de ese hombre.

-Pues si, hum… Pero ya olvídate de eso, aumente la seguridad, nada puede pasarnos, hum-le explico Deidara-. No quiero que te preocupes por eso, de todos modos… -y el rubio soltó un suspiro de molestia.

-Me caga… ¡Me cae en la punta de la verga que te estés tomando tantas molestias solo por mi culpa!-exclamo Hidan molestándose dando un golpe en una pared.

-¡No hagas eso, hum!-y el rubio le tomo el puño con el que había golpeado la pared para sobarlo-. Mira… Todo esta bien, además… No es ninguna molestia estar haciendo esto por ti, hum-agrego mientras lo miraba a los ojos, Hidan también fijo sus ojos en los de el y se perdió por unos segundos, hasta se sonrojo un poco. El muchacho de cabello grisáceo se separo del rubio.

-Voy… Voy a al baño…-murmuro Hidan.

-Itachi, tu padre quiere que bajes a cenar-comunico Mikoto Uchiha a su hijo mayor tocando a su puerta.

Y el muchacho, que se encontraba en un estado vacío desde su cumpleaños, bajo a cenar.

-Itachi, el día de mañana tu prometida será transferida a tu preparatoria-le comunico Fugaku-. Espero que la hagas sentir bienvenida, ¿entendido?

-Si padre…

-Ahora que estamos solos… ¿Podría saber por que te fuiste tan repentinamente de la fiesta de los Uchiha?-pregunto Kakuzu a Kisame, este ultimo no había hablado en toda la tarde.

-No me sentía muy bien-contesto secamente. Su cara lucía algo demacrada, últimamente solo se mantenía en pie tomando grandes cantidades de café.

-Perdón por preguntar, pero Fugaku me pregunto por ti-le dijo Kakuzu-. Pregunto por que no te habías quedado a felicitar a su hijo, después de todo has requerido varias veces de su ayuda… ¿No?

Kisame guardo silencio unos segundos.

-Bueno, ya te dije me sentí mal de pronto, debió ser algo que bebí… Discúlpame con Fugaku por favor…-y se fue a su oficina.

Kakuzu se quedo con la duda.

[Un par de decenas de minutos después]

-Hoshigaki… Vaya pensé que estaría aquí…-Kakuzu había entrado a la oficina de Kisame, este ultimo había cometido el descuido de dejar la puerta entre abierta.

Kakuzu se dio un pequeño paseo por la oficina de Kisame, se dio cuenta de que la computadora de Kisame estaba encendida, al parecer estaba a punto de mandar un mensaje…

"Por favor, necesito verte… Se que tomaste tus decisiones, pero ese día, durante la fiesta no pude soportarlo… Por favor (de nuevo lo digo) necesito verte, aun si son solo 10 minutos a solas… Respóndeme… Sea como sea, se que tal vez (es lo más probable) que no me respondas, se que soy un idiota al estar escribiéndote esto… Así que de una vez te lo digo sin más rodeos: Te amo, siempre te amaré pase lo que pase, aunque ya no quieras saber nada de mi, quiero que tengas presente que siempre estaré ahí para ti…

Sinceramente, Kisame.

P.D.: Por favor, recuerda lo que te dije la última vez que nos vimos… Aún tengo esperanza de que digas que sí…"

-Que es esto…-leía rápidamente una y otra vez Kakuzu Yokubari-¿Para quién es todo esto…?-y por fin dio con la raíz del raro comportamiento de Kisame-. No puede ser…

-¿Qué haces aquí…?-pregunto una voz hostil.

Kisame había llegado. Kakuzu se alejo lentamente del escritorio soltando un suspiro de fastidio. Kisame y Kakuzu se miraron por unos instantes, olfateando la hostilidad de cada uno.

-Te lo preguntaré de nuevo, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Kisame alzando la voz y sintiendo que la sangre se le iba a la cabeza. ´

-Pase a buscarte…-respondió en voz grave Kakuzu-. Pensé que seguramente estabas aquí…

-¿Por qué estas espiando en mi computadora?-inquirió Kisame adelantándose a apagar el monitor de su PC de escritorio.

-Mira lo siento… Pero… Ha juzgar por lo que tuve el… Desagrado de leer pues…-dijo Kakuzu con una voz despectiva, dando a entender que Kisame estaba totalmente en una relación inaceptable.

Y Kisame se sobresalto a pesar de lo que le decía la razón. Kisame se acerco violentamente al otro y lo tomo por el cuello.

-Dime… Dime ¿¡Como te atreves a hablarme como si fueras el gran santo…?-inquirió Kisame entre dientes y mirándolo con furia.

-Estar implicado con el hijo de un socio tuyo no es lo más apropiado que se puede hacer ¿o si…?-siguió diciendo Kakuzu y Kisame lo apretó más fuerte a pesar de que le comía la culpa.

-¿Y aprovecharte de un muchacho sin sentir ningún remordimiento es apropiado…?-le interrumpió-¿¡Violar a un muchacho e irrumpir en su vida esta bien entonces…!

Kakuzu ahora fue el que se quedo en silencio.

-¿Cómo lo sabes…?-pregunto en susurro Kakuzu sin quitarle la feroz vista de la cara.

-Eso ya no importa…-y lo soltó bruscamente, Kakuzu se aparto rápidamente tocándose el cuello aprisionado por la fuerza de Kisame-. Lárgate de aquí a menos que quieras que hable a la policía…-dijo Kisame sin más abriendo la puerta.

Y echándose una última mirada de odio Kakuzu salió de la estancia de Kisame… Kisame azoto la puerta, fue hacia su escritorio, encendió la computadora y leyó con coraje lo que se había permitido descuidar…

Mientras tanto un pelirrojo terminaba los últimos retoques a su última pieza de su colección, una figura un poco más alta que el, una figura humana totalmente pintada a todo detalle…

Ahora un muñeco, más bien dicho un muchacho artificial estaba sonriendo orgulloso en la sala de colección de Sasori. El pelirrojo no le quitaba la vista de encima a su figura, observaba detenidamente los ojos azules y cristalizados, el cabello rubio suave y artificial, la piel lisa y clara con un débil resplandor nacarado. Las manos de Sasori recorrían lentamente su escultura mientras que creía sentir (con mucho desagrado) que algo dentro de el brotaba y le molestaba… Algo dentro de su pecho, a la izquierda y que parecía botar y detenerse cada segundo.

* * *

**Bien esto fue todo... Si quieren saber que paso... No se pierdan el proximo capitulo! EL DRAMA APENAS COMIENZA...! en serio...**

**GRACIAS POR LEER, HASTA LA PROXIMA, GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA Y DEJEN SUS OPINIONES!**

**Atte. Levita Hatake**


	16. Pies Descalzos

**¡Hola! Hi! Shalom! ¿Cómo se encuentran? Espero que muy bien y disfrutando del tiempo libre que tienen ahora en sus manos… Ok aquí esta el decimo sexto episodio de esta clase de fanfic, drama, novela, thriller o lo que sea. Hum ¿Qué decir? ¡YA SON LOS ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS DE ESTO…! ¡ASÍ QUE NO SE LOS PIERDAN! El fin de esto ya se acerca, no le pierdan la pista…**

**¿Pueden creer que Shakira vendrá a mi ciudad? Pues yo no me lo puedo creer pero tengo que entrar en razón de que hay varios anuncios gigantes, poster, pancartas y anuncios en la TV así que lo tengo que admitir… La verdad pienso que la pobre se morirá de calor si viene aquí XD Ok en honor a ella, este capitulo.**

**¡VALE CHAN, PRONTO SERÁ TU CUMPLEAÑOS, TE ADORO…! ¡NO ME OLVIDES POR FAVOR! Aunque ya me lleve desaparecida del msn, sabes que siempre serás mi mejor amiga Akatsuki TwT**

**AH POR CIERTO... ADIVINEN QUE? Pueden ayudarme a saber con quien se puede llegar a quedar Deidara, YA ABRI una POLL (encuesta), VOTEN YA! Please no se hagan ciegas... HELP ME! TwT **

**ENTREN A MI PERFIL Y VOTEN!**

**Sin más que decir, aquí tienen, disfruten…**

* * *

_"El amor es una necesidad humana: Al descubrir que la soledad existe y que los terribles efectos de la vida pueden llegar a destruir nuestras almas, necesitamos hallar el antídoto. Por tu salud, procura amar y ser amado. Gracias."- Levita Hatake_

-Buenos días…-saludo Itachi sin mucho afán.

-Luces más desanimado de lo normal, hum-observo Deidara con atención-¿Te ocurre algo?

-Eh bueno… Nada en especial-respondió Itachi tomando su lugar-. Es solo que hoy será un día algo pesado…

-¿Por qué lo dices, hum?

-Eso pienso, es lo más seguro…-suspiro Itachi-¿En donde esta Hidan?

-Fue al baño, hum…

[Unos minutos después]

-Oh Jashin sama, en verdad voy a extrañar graffitear el baño de la escuela…-dijo Hidan tomando asiento.

Y llego su profesora de biología y empezó la clase y a los 10 minutos alguien toco la puerta.

-Oh ya llegaste, pasa por favor… Muchachos quiero presentarles a una nueva estudiante, terminará el semestre con nosotros-dijo la profesora-¿Podrías decirnos tu nombre?

-Mi nombre es Akari Himuro, mucho gusto…-saludo la prometida de Itachi mientras fijaba sus azules ojos en el rostro de Itachi.

-Veamos donde te sentarás…

-Oye Itachi, ¿Por qué mierda esa tipa se te queda mirando?-pregunto Hidan.

-¡Señor Hankosha, a la sala de detención, ahora!-dicto la profesora que lo alcanzo a oír.

-Ya falta solo una semana para salir, ¿aun quiere seguir enviándome al maldito castigo…? Mejor diga que esta enamorada de mí de una vez, ¿no?

-¡Cállese y váyase!

La chica Akari tomo asiento justo al lado de Deidara tomando el asiento vacío de Hidan.

Y la clase continuo y a penas termino:

-Hola Itachi…-dijo Akari llegando junto a Itachi-¿Cómo estas?

-Hola… Estoy bien… Supongo…

-¿Tu padre te aviso que me iba a transferir de escuela verdad?

-Eh si…

-Disculpa, hum-irrumpió Deidara a tiempo-. Oye Itachi, ¿crees que podrías…? Oh lo siento, Deidara Mingei, hum-saludo el rubio a la muchacha.

-Oye yo te conozco… Si, si me parece ya haberte visto en varias reuniones…

-Bueno no estoy seguro de eso, hum. Parece que conocías a Itachi-observo el rubio.

-Pues si, verás es que Itachi y yo…

Y el estomago de Itachi pareció hacerse un nudo.

-Estamos comprometidos-y la chica termino de decirlo.

Los ojos de Deidara se abrieron demasiado.

-¿Eh? Perdón, no escuche bien, hum…

-Itachi y yo estamos comprometidos-reitero la chica sonriendo ligeramente mirando a Deidara-¿acaso Itachi no te lo dijo?

Deidara miró confuso a su amigo.

-Así es…-afirmo Itachi.

Deidara siguió anonadado y parpadeo rápidamente tratando de quitarse esa expresión de asombro.

-Lo siento, lo siento… Es solo que, me sorprendió la noticia, hum-se disculpo Deidara ante la chica-. Me alegro por ustedes, en serio, hum, ahora… Tengo que ir a buscar a un amigo, con permiso…

Y Deidara salió del salón rápidamente.

-Oye Akari… No es que no quiera que nadie se entere de nuestro… Compromiso, pero ¿no crees que deberías ser mas discreta respecto a eso?

-Bueno si lo quieres así, no hay problema Itachi-le dio la razón mientras se acercaba a el para darle un beso a la mejilla.

-¡¿QUÉ…!

-Así me puse yo también, hum…

-¡¿Pero como carajo…!

-No lo se, quien sabe por que no los habría dicho antes, con que era eso lo que lo tenía como miserable, hum…-dijo Deidara.

-¡HAY QUE HACERLO REACCIONAR…!

-¡Espera! ¡No podemos hacer eso, hum! No ahora, no mientras este con ella…

-Pero…

-Tal vez ella no tenga la culpa de nada, tal vez sea solo una victima del padre de Itachi, es lo más probable, hum…-se puso a especular el rubio.

Hidan miro a Deidara ceñudo.

[Hora del almuerzo]

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo?-pregunto Itachi tratando de ser amable con su supuesta prometida.

-Solo una botella de té helado por favor.

-De acuerdo…

Y mientras Itachi se dirigía a la cafetería un par de muchachos lo jalaron hacia el baño de chicos.

-¿Qué creen que hacen?-pregunto Itachi.

-¡TRATAR DE QUE NO TE ECHES A PERDER EL RESTO DE TU VIDA PENDEJO…!-exclamo Hidan tomándolo por los hombros casi zarandeándolo.

Itachi miró algo asustado a Hidan y luego a Deidara buscando algún auxilio o razón en el.

-Esta vez Hidan tiene razón, hum-dijo Deidara-. No me voy… No nos vamos a quedar de brazos cruzados sabiendo que haces eso solo para complacer a tu padre… Hidan suéltalo, por favor, hum.

Itachi no encontró palabras, bueno más bien dicho, no sabia que decir; es que era la pura verdad.

-Se que… Todo lo que dicen es cierto… Pero así son las cosas-musito Itachi cabizbajo-. Me… Me casaré con ella tarde o temprano, corregiré mi error y…

-¡¿CUÁL PUTO ERROR…?-reclamo Hidan.

-Ya sabes a que me refiero Hidan…-contesto el Uchiha mirándolo con un toque algo sombrío.

Hubo un momento de silencio tan pesado hasta que de nuevo Itachi abrió la boca:

-Aunque todo sea mentira… Les quiero pedir que no hagan nada respecto a ella, por favor…

Y otros segundos de silencio.

-Ella nunca debe saber nada sobre lo que paso conmigo, por favor…-volvió a pedir Itachi.

Deidara soltó un largo suspiro:

-De acuerdo… Lo prometo, hum.

Hidan tenía una clara expresión de insatisfacción:

-Está bien… -dijo Hidan-. Échate a perder tu vida para siempre… Solo quiero decirte algo…

Itachi poso su mirada sobre el rostro de Hidan enfocando su atención:

-Por favor, date cuenta a tiempo de que te condenaras a un infierno-decía Hidan tan seriamente como sinceramente-. Imagina como será tu vida de aquí en adelante si solo haces lo que te dicen las otras mierdas de personas… Llegarás cada noche a tu casa del maldito trabajo, con una familia que nunca deseaste y te cogerás a tu vieja imaginándote a ese…

-¡CÁLLATE!-exclamo Itachi con rabia; no podía seguir oyendo su posible destino.

-No me voy a callar por que lo que te digo es la puta verdad: Cada noche lamentarás no haberte quedado con ese tal Kisame o tal vez con otro… Todos los malditos días lamentaras haberle obedecido a tu padre… Pero bueno ya que más da, le pido a Jashin sama que tu vida no sea tan miserable como será…

-Hidan…-musito Deidara-. Vamonos, hum-y el rubio jalo a Hidan afuera del baño.

Las palabras de Hidan retumbaban en la cabeza de Itachi. Itachi Uchiha se miró en el largo espejo y visualizo en cierta forma toda la miseria que había sentido y que empezaba a notarse en su físico…

-¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? ¿Te ocurre algo?-pregunto Akari.

-Lo siento, había demasiada gente en la cafetería-le contesto Itachi lo más apaciblemente posible.

-Sigue caminando Hidan…

-¡Pero…!

-¡Te digo que ya fue suficiente y…!-y el rubio se quedo en silencio al ver a alguien conocido pasar a un lado. Un pelirrojo caminaba sin prestar atención a su alrededor.

"Sasori…"

-¿¡Que carajo más ibas a decir…!

-¡Nada, nada, sigue caminando!

[Ya de vuelta a clases]

-Y de nuevo, para sacar el porcentaje de esto…

-Hey Dei, ¿te pasa algo?

-Nada… Es solo que me empezó a doler la cabeza, hum.

-¿Por qué no te vas a enfermería?-le sugirió-. Ve por favor, no quiero que luego te andes vomitando…

Y así Deidara salió del salón pero no precisamente para ir a la enfermería; su cabeza le dolía, si, pero era por estar ocupada pensando en él, en Sasori…

-¿Por qué…? Quisiera saber…-se preguntaba el rubio respecto al gesto de Sasori sobre avisarle de que lo seguían constantemente.

Y Deidara caminaba de aquí a allá, sentía un vértigo en el estomago, quería, podía ir a verlo si se lo proponía ahora mismo…

TOC TOC

-Pase... Tú… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine para hablar contigo…

-Lárgate, ahora mismo tengo clase-le interrumpió Sasori.

-Si tienes tanta prisa, solo dime ¿Por qué me ayudaste…?

-¿Qué?

-Sobre lo que me dijiste, en verdad yo no me había dado cuenta y…

-Por que solo eres un niño estúpido…

-Sea como sea, creo que… Lo he estado pensando mucho, quiero decirte que…

-No me hagas perder más tiempo: Habla o lárgate de una vez-le dijo el pelirrojo.

-Gracias, hum.

Sasori lo observo fríamente.

-¿Ahora piensas en querer regresar conmigo y mandar al diablo a ese idiota que tienes como pareja?

Deidara no supo que contestarle; en sí el estaba más que confundido.

-Claro que no, hum-respondió finalmente el rubio.

-Bien, por que… Nunca… Jamás volvería a tener que soportar a un niño estúpido… Con permiso-y el pelirrojo salió de la estancia.

[Más tarde ese día]

TOC TOC

-Pase…-contesto Kakuzu Yokubari.

Y para el desagrado del visitante como del anfitrión:

-Necesito que firmes esto-dijo Kisame Hoshigaki secamente al dejarle una hoja sobre su escritorio.

Kakuzu sin decir nada tomo una pluma y plasmo su nombre sobre el papel y cuando Kisame estaba dispuesto a tomar de regreso la hoja…

-Me sorprende que todavía estés por aquí-musito Kakuzu.

-Lo mismo digo de ti…

-Ja… Vaya… ¿Sabes? me he preguntado esto: ¿a quien le iría peor? ¿Al sujeto que "abuso" de un muchacho prácticamente invisible o al sujeto que se metió con el hijo de Fugaku Uchiha y que además esta oficialmente comprometido?

-Mira te lo voy a dejar muy claro: Si quieres jodeme la vida a diario, acaba con todas mis conexiones aquí, arruíname… Pero si llegas a abrir la boca y llegas a perjudicar a Itachi, te juro que desearás haberte muerto antes de que te pueda agarrar…-declaro clara e intimidantemente Kisame mientras fijaba una mirada algo salvaje, feroz y temible sobre Kakuzu. Este último sonrió.

-Lo tendré en cuenta… Ah y Hoshigaki… Déjame decirte que lo siento mucho por ti, en verdad perdiste un verdadero tesoro-empezó a decir Kakuzu mientras Kisame se dirigía hacia la puerta-. Ese niño, Itachi en verdad tiene algo que te hipnotiza, ¿no es así…?

Y después de eso solo se oyó un estruendoso ruido de varias cosas cayendo al suelo. Kisame había controlado la rabia que sentía tirando todas las cosas del escritorio de Kakuzu en lugar de romperle la cara a Kakuzu.

-Eres un maldito bastardo…-musito Kisame mientras lo tomaba del cuello. Kakuzu logro escapar de Kisame.

-Lárgate de aquí… ¿O acaso quieres que llame a Fugaku para darle la noticia…?-amenazo Kakuzu.

Y Kisame se alejo del escritorio.

-Ya lo sabemos Hoshigaki: Yo tal vez me hunda pero tú… Te quemarás… Junto con tu muchacho…

Kisame no le podía quitar la vista de encima a aquel hombre tan despreciable:

-Eso es lo que vales… Una simple amenaza…

-Muchas gracias por invitarme a cenar señor…-agradeció Akari Himuro estando sentada junto a Itachi.

-No hay de que, es normal si serás la esposa de mi hijo, ¿no?

-Supongo que si señor…

-¿Quieres un poco más?-ofreció Mikoto Uchiha.

-No gracias… Quisiera saber si les interesaría ir este fin de semana al club, a mi padre le gustaría que nos acompañaran a un juego de golf…

Y mientras seguía la charla Itachi se perdía en su copa de agua recordando...

-¿Qué dices Itachi?

-Si, si…

-No debiste decirlo de tal forma, hum-seguía diciendo Deidara al ver que Hidan no se ponía en paz respecto al tema de Itachi.

-¡OK! ¡Con una mierda, ya que se pudra el pobre pues…!

-Ah… Mira, tal vez tus palabras si le lleguen al cerebro y reaccione al final pero por ahora dejémoslo, hum-y el rubio empezó a quitarse la camisa.

-Me esta empezando a joder la cabeza…

-Hum…-y Deidara se acerco por atrás a Hidan masajeando sus fuertes hombros.

-Jashin sama, sabes como deshacerte del pinche dolor…-comento Hidan mientras cerraba plácidamente los ojos sintiendo las manos de Deidara moviéndose sensualmente sobre sus hombros bajando hacia su espalda y luego acariciando su fuerte abdomen.

-¿Te sigue doliendo la cabeza, hum?-pregunto en susurro el rubio.

-Ah… Tu… ¿Por qué no me llevas a la puta cama de una vez?

Deidara rió mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Su cocina es maravillosa señora-comento la prometida de Itachi.

-Muchas gracias linda.

-En verdad agradezco su invitación y espero contar con su presencia en el club…

-Ahí estaremos-confirmo Fugaku.

-Bien me tengo que ir ¿me acompañas Itachi?

-Si, por supuesto…

Y el joven Uchiha escolto a la muchacha hasta la puerta:

-Hasta mañana Itachi…

-Si, hasta mañana…

-Que duermas bien…-y la chica acerco su rostro al del chico esperando a que los labios de Itachi se unieran con los de ella. Sin embargo Itachi se mantuvo en su lugar.

-Lo siento, no… No me siento muy bien…-se excuso el muchacho.

La chica miro compasivo al joven.

-De acuerdo, espero que te mejores para mañana-le dijo sonriendo-. Bye…

-Ah… Jashin sama… Deidara…

La rígida virilidad de Hidan entraba y salía del interior de Deidara; el rubio se encontraba en posición de 4 recibiendo con fuerza las repetidas embestidas de Hidan que hacían que su largo cabello rubio se sacudiera y le cubriera la cara. Pronto Hidan salió de Deidara para llevarlo junto a el y poder jugar en la boca del rubio, haciendo que su lengua recorriera cada rincón de la boca de Deidara…

Hidan repentinamente bajo hacia las caderas del rubio, tomo el erecto miembro de Deidara y con cuidado empezó a introducirlo en su boca, lamiéndolo y succionándolo… Y Hidan empezó a chupar suavemente el glande del rubio y…

-Ya… Ya… Me…

Y estando al punto de llegar a su clímax llegó a su mente una imagen: No era Hidan el que le daba placer en su mente sino un pelirrojo. La boca de Hidan se invadió por ese líquido blanquecino.

[Al día siguiente]

-Hidan… Hidan… ¿No vas a levantarte?-pregunto Deidara mientras se vestía.

-Por Jashin sama…-bostezo-. Déjame dormir… Estoy muy jodido…

-¿Eso no lo debería de decir yo, hum?-inquirió ácidamente el rubio.

-Bueno… Si… Pero…

-Como quieras, hum. Solo no vayas a salir por favor, ¿lo prometes?

-Si, si… De todos modos no voy a salir de aquí-y Hidan tomo la almohada libre de Deidara y se cubrió la cabeza-. Me duele tanto la cabeza… Maldita sea…

-¿Y si comes algo y después duermes…?

-Ah… Como quisiera cortarme la cabeza…

-Siempre dices eso, hum. Ok, ya me voy, cuídate, hum-y salió de la habitación.

Otra mañana iniciaba, otra mañana más de las ultimas en la preparatoria para Deidara y otra más de martirio para el joven Itachi Uchiha.

-Muy bien mañana empezaran las evaluaciones finales…

-Ni pensar que pasamos 3 años aquí, hum-comento Deidara con aburrimiento.

-Desearía que hubiesen sido más-soltó Itachi en voz baja.

-Oye te iba a preguntar algo, ¿Qué paso con tu celular? Ayer te llame pero…

-Eso… Estaba ocupado…

-Ya me imagino, hum. En verdad Itachi, ¿estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

Y de nuevo la pregunta que le jodía el alma.

-Supongo que sí…

-Vas a pensar que soy un terco pero ahora que lo pienso bien… No solo te estas echando la vida a perder, sino que también a esa pobre chica, ¿crees que ella no sentirá (tarde o temprano) que no la amas? Solo estará viviendo en una gran mentira…

-Señor Mingei ¿quisiera compartir con el resto de la clase lo que tanto le interesa hablar?-los interrumpió el profesor.

-Lo siento, hum.

-Ah…Jashin sama que rico dormí…-bostezo Hidan al despertar, se rasco la cabeza y salió de la cama. Fue a darse un baño y después a preparar su desayuno. Se hizo de comer y prendió la televisión de la sala de estar para ver las caricaturas.

[1 hora después]

-Que pendejada… Más de 100 canales y no puedo creer que no haya nada que ver-se quejo Hidan al estar cambie y cambie de canal-. Debí ir a la puta escuela…-soltó al sentir que el aburrimiento le invadía el cuerpo.

"No salgas por favor, hum" le dijo Deidara.

-Maldita sea… No me acordaba… Pero… Maldito Bastardo si no fuera por ese hijo de puta… ¡ARGH…!-y arrojo un cojín hacia una pared.

-Itachi, te prepare el almuerzo.

-Akari… Gracias… No debiste molestarte-musito Itachi sintiéndose tan culpable al recordar lo que le había dicho Deidara respecto a ella.

-Espero que te guste-y la chica tomo asiento junto a el.

Mientras tanto Deidara regresaba de la cafetería, estaba pasando entre un corredor en el cual se encontraba la sala de medios audiovisuales y le vinieron a la mente un torrente de recuerdos… Su piel parecía erizarse al tan solo recordar con detalle como se había entregado en tantas ocasiones a Sasori en aquella sala; pero que idiota era al visualizar eso.

-Es delicioso…-comento Itachi-. Muchas gracias…

-No necesitas agradecérmelo, después de todo esta es la primera de muchas comidas que te prepararé, ¿no es así?

Y la garganta de Itachi pareció hacerse un nudo.

-Si…

-No puedo…-musitaba Kisame mientras observaba una foto en su celular-. Itachi…-y Kisame volteó a ver el reloj, faltaba poco para que Itachi saliera de la escuela.

[Hora de salida]

Deidara bajaba las escaleras con calma, dejando su mente divagar en el mismo tema que le había tenido bastante ocupado.

-Itachi, estaba pensando en que tal vez podamos ir a pasear hoy, ¿Qué opinas?

-Bueno, no se… Mañana empezaran los exámenes, creo que deberíamos estudiar-le dijo suavemente Itachi.

-Ah, tienes razón… Será mejor que estudie, je… Entonces prométeme que en cuanto termine la semana iremos a cenar, ¿si?

-Si… De acuerdo.

-Oh, ya me tengo que ir, hasta mañana, adiós-y la muchacha se despidió con un beso de mejilla.

Acto seguido, el joven Uchiha empezó a tomar su camino de regreso a casa.

[Más tarde]

-¡MALDITA SEA…! Hasta hoy esperaron para decir que empiezan los exámenes finales… ¿¡Tienes idea de cuanto me voy a tener escribir en el cuerpo?

-¿Por qué no intentas estudiar?

-¿Cómo me voy a aprender todos los libros?

-Hum…

-¡YA SE! ¡Voy a sentarme detrás de Itachi! ¡Ya me salve…!

-Te van a atrapar, hum.

-¿Tienes una mejor idea?

-Intenta estudiar un poco, hum ¿O quieres ir a la escuela de verano?

-Ah… Jashin sama, con un 6, con un 6 me conformo…

[Residencia Uchiha]

TOC TOC

-Hijo… ¿Quieres bajar a cenar?

-No tengo hambre madre…

-¿En verdad?

-Si, gracias… Madre.

-¿Si?

-¿Cómo esta Sasuke?

-Bien, esta haciendo su tarea… ¿Quieres hablar con el?

-No… No puedo…

Mikoto se mantuvo en silencio.

[Viernes]

-¡JASHIN SAMA…! ¡HAZ QUE PASE LOS PUTOS EXÁMENES…!

-Cálmate Hidan, hum. Como tu mismo dijiste pasarás con un 6 al menos, además resulto tu plan de sentarte detrás de Itachi ¿no?

-Si… ¡MIERDA SE VAN A ACABAR LAS GOMITAS!-exclamo Hidan de repente saliendo corriendo hacia la cafetería.

-¡Oye Hidan…! ¡No corras tan rápido, hum!

Y de pronto una muchacha le toco el hombro al rubio.

-Deidara…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Necesitan que vayas al salón de medios audiovisuales-le dijo la chica.

-Que… Ah, si… Ahora voy, gracias, hum-contesto nerviosamente.

El corazón le empezó a botar rápidamente; lo más seguro era que…

-Pasa rápido.

Deidara acato la orden.

-¿Para que me querías ver?

Sasori simplemente lo observo con detalle.

-Acércate-ordeno el pelirrojo.

Deidara se quedo paralizado unos segundos.

-¿Para que? Tú mismo lo dijiste ya no querías volver a…

-Entonces… ¿Para que rayos viniste?

Y eso fue suficiente para encender la mecha del rubio. Deidara se fue encima de Sasori, pero hasta ahí, sus caras quedaron a un palmo de distancia. Los ojos color miel del pelirrojo miraban fijamente a los profundos ojos azules del rubio. Los labios de Deidara temblaban ligeramente.

Sasori acerco su rostro un poco más, casi rozando sus labios sobre los de Deidara… De pronto el pelirrojo se fue sobre el cuello del rubio, aspirando poco a poco el aroma que emanaba del muchacho, olfateando con detalle…

-Que… ¿Qué haces…?-musito entrecortadamente el rubio.

Sasori se aparto de él tan rápido como extrañamente.

-Vete...

El corazón de Deidara no dejaba de latir con rapidez.

-Eres un… Estás loco…-dijo Deidara en voz baja y sin dejar de mirar a Sasori con aire de temor salió de la estancia rápidamente.

[Hora de salida]

-¡SI…! ¡APROBÉ INGLES! YEAH MOTHERFUCKER!-exclamo Hidan al enterarse de que había pasado ingles con un 7-¿Qué no me vas a felicitar, eh rubio?

-Hum… "Congratulations"…

-Ah que onda contigo, será por que tú pasaste con un 10 y yo…

-¡No, no es por eso, hum! No me siento bien, hum.

-Ah… Ok…

[Culpa]

-¿Sabes que día es hoy Itachi…?

-Es viernes…

-¿Recuerdas lo que me prometiste?

-Claro que si, esta tarde saldremos…-dijo Itachi no muy convencido.

-Si… ¿A donde te gustaría ir?-pregunto la chica.

-Creo que eso es decisión tuya, es lo correcto que tú elijas-murmuro el joven.

-Bien, estaba pensando en ir a cenar a mi restaurante favorito, ¿Qué opinas?

-Si, lo que quieras…

-Hidan, date prisa, hum-le decía el rubio estando a la puerta de su nuevo automóvil azul.

-¡Ya voy…!

Deidara miró desenfadado la hora en su celular, volteo la cabeza y encontró un rostro muy familiar desde la ventana de un auto muy elegante, deportivo y de color gris.

-Es…

Kisame Hoshigaki le hizo una seña con la mirada al rubio. Deidara miro a su alrededor y rápido fue al llamado.

-Usted es Kisame Hoshigaki, ¿no es cierto?-pregunto Deidara con cierto temor e incomodidad.

-Si, siento tener que estar haciendo esto pero… No sabia a quien más recurrir, Itachi me contó mucho sobre…

-¡DEIDARA…! ¿¡Por que estas allá…?-y Hidan se unió a la platica-¡USTED ES…!

-¡Baja la voz Hidan, hum! Si decía usted…

-¿Saben si…? Bueno ¿Cómo se encuentra Itachi?-finalmente pregunto Kisame.

Hidan se quedo con gesto algo pasmado. Deidara opto por una expresión de incomodidad.

-Pues el… Hum, el no está bien, parece que… Luce como si estuviera muerto, hum-dijo Deidara siendo sincero-. Señor…

-Dime Kisame.

-Ok, Kisame… ¿Puedo saber para que me necesitaba?

-Esto…-y saco una pequeña carta-. Te agradecería demasiado que se la dieras… Por favor, te estaría profundamente agradecido…

-Oiga Kisame ¿Por qué mierda no intenta verlo? Que le importe un pito lo que digan y…

Kisame sonrió amargamente.

-Lo dices muy fácil, ojala fuera así, ¿saben? Ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera deberían estar hablándome, deberían odiarme o al menos no deberían dirigirme la mirada…

-¿Por qué?

-En primera ya estoy "grandecito" como para andar implicado en estas cosas y segundo: parece que no les afecta que un hombre este detrás de su amigo…

Deidara se ruborizo un poco.

-Cuando lo dice de esa forma, suena muy "crudo", hum.

-Jashin sama, que es verdad, pero… ¿Le digo la neta? En verdad me vale verga si le gusta comérsela: Usted me ayudo para pagar lo del estúpido auto de aquel bastardo, se jodió en molestarse cuando estábamos en la cárcel y creo que… Lo más importante es que… Usted hizo que el pobre infeliz de Itachi sonriera como nunca, antes de que Itachi lo conociera nunca lo había visto tan feliz…

Deidara miró impresionado a Hidan; tal vez Hidan no se había dado cuenta de que tan profundas y ciertas eran las ultimas frases que había pronunciado.

Kisame sonrió tristemente.

- Gracias muchacho... Ahora… Tengo que irme… -y encendió el auto-. Muchas gracias-reitero esta vez refiriéndose a Deidara.

-Si, descuide…

Y Kisame se fue.

-Vaya no pensé que fuera tan sentimentalista, con lo rudo que se ve…

-Cierra la boca Hidan, mira quien habla, hum…

-¿¡QUE CHINGADOS DIJE O QUE!

-Nada, nada… Vamonos, hum.

[Noche]

-¿Vas a salir Itachi?-pregunto Mikoto Uchiha mientras preparaba la cena.

-Si…

-¿Le avisaste a tu padre?

-Si, ya se lo dije…

-¿Puedo saber a donde irás?

-Iré a cenar con… Akari.

-¿En serio?

-Si… La…llevaré a cenar-dijo con voz suave, su cara estaba sin expresión alguna.

-Me… Alegro, en verdad espero que te vaya bien hijo, en verdad-le dijo la mujer con una leve sonrisa.

Y si, en efecto, como lo había pensado, su madre ahora lucía más feliz por él, tal vez esperando a que "retomara" el buen camino gracias a la nueva chica en su vida. Itachi logro esbozar una ligera sonrisa a pesar de que todo era una farsa muy bien realizada y el aceptar ese hecho le hizo sentir más culpable; ahora tenía una mentira más agregada a su conciencia…

[En otra parte]

Deidara se encontraba organizando un armario, estaba sacando y metiendo ropa. Y se topo con su vieja caja de recuerdos.

-Debí tirar esto, hum…-y la tomo y la abrió con cuidado; Hidan se encontraba ejercitándose en el jardín.

Abrió la caja, justo como la otra vez, se sumergió en cada recuerdo que le venía al ver las cartas y los objetos de Sasori… Y para estar en peor condición se le vino a la mente la escena de hoy; Sasori se había embriagado con el aroma de su cuello…

-¡OYE DEI…! ¿¡NO QUIERES VENIR CONMIGO?-exclamo Hidan desde el jardín.

Deidara se sobresalto violentamente, su corazón latía con el miedo, fue a asomarse por la ventana:

-¡ME ASUSTASTE, HUM!-le grito Deidara.

-¡LO SIENTO…!

-¡Ahora voy, hum!-y regreso al armario, guardo la cajita rápido y metió la ropa al azar.

-Estoy muy feliz de estar contigo Itachi…-decía Akari mirando a su alrededor.

-Igual yo…-contesto Itachi casi en murmuro.

Itachi y su prometida se encontraban cenando en un restaurante italiano.

[El mismo donde había ido a encontrarse con Kisame hace tiempo]

-¿Te gusta el vino?-pregunto la chica.

-No, gracias, no bebo...

-Vaya, cada vez me sorprendes más, eres vegetariano, eres muy atento, muy inteligente, no ingieres alcohol y además eres muy lindo… Siento haberme encontrado con la ilusión de cualquier chica…

-No, no digas eso… Por favor…

-Eres muy tímido Itachi, es otra cosa que me gusta de ti…

-Ya… Ya no puedo más, hum…-jadeaba Deidara.

-Ah rubio, que poco aguantaste hoy…

-Vas… Vas muy rápido, hum…

-Jashin sama… Vamos adentro entonces, te darás un baño y te dormirás…-y dicho eso Hidan llevo a Deidara sobre su espalda.

-¡Solo una semana más y ya…! ¡Solo una semana ya…!-decía Yahiko con animo-¿Ya estas listo Nagato?

-Eh… Bueno… Todavía falta una semana…-balbuceo Nagato pensando sobre el plan que tanto habían organizado Yahiko y el.

-Vaya no me puedo imaginar ese día, será genial… No genial no, será legendario… En serio Nagato, creo que será uno de los mejores días de nuestras vidas, ¿no lo crees así?-indago Yahiko mientras se recostaba en la cama con las manos en la nuca.

-Lo espero… Espero que tengas razón.

-No te preocupes…

[Más tarde]

-Gracias por todo Itachi…

-De nada, espero que duermas bien-dijo Itachi a falta de palabras-. Buenas noches…

-Itachi, espera…

- ¿Si?

Y la chica se le acerco y tomándolo fuertemente por el rostro poso sus labios sobre los de Itachi. Las pupilas de Itachi se contrajeron, cerro fuertemente los ojos y con cuidado se aparto.

-Lo siento Akari, no… No me siento listo… Bueno quiero decir… Lo siento…

-Je… Perdón-dijo la chica ruborizándose un poco-. En verdad eres tímido, ¿verdad?

Itachi hizo una especie de mueca, tratando de hacer una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Akari, con permiso…

-Buenas noches…

[12:00 en punto media noche]

Sasori se encontraba llegando a su gran y solitaria casa, por fin había regresado del estresante centro de la ciudad; había pasado toda la tarde buscando una y solo una cosa: Un perfume. Horas fueron las que tardo buscando en cada lugar el perfume exacto.

¿Para que? La respuesta era obvia: Necesitaba el toque final para su escultura.

Sasori saco el perfume de su empaque, fue hacia su galería y con cuidado roció la esencia sobre el cuello, pasando ligeramente sobre el cabello y dando una ligera brisa sobre el torso. Terminado el trabajo, guardo el perfume y se dedico a apreciar la ahora terminada completamente escultura humana.

El pelirrojo cerró sus ojos, aspiro la fragancia de la escultura, recorrió lentamente con su mano izquierda la lisa piel y sintió casi por un momento como si aquella figura hubiera cobrado vida.

-¡AH…!-gritó apasionadamente Deidara sintiendo como Hidan aumentaba la intensidad al succionar su miembro-. Espera… Espera…

Hidan sonrió, se puso cara a cara frente a Deidara.

-¿Quieres que lo haga ya…?-pregunto sensualmente el de cabello grisáceo mientras miraba fijamente al rubio, seguidamente se puso a besar lentamente su pecho.

-Ah… No… No se como tienes energía, hum…-murmuro Deidara cerrando los ojos con expresión de deleite.

-¿Por qué lo dices…?

-Te la pasaste toda la tarde… Ah… Haciendo… Hum… Ejercicio… Y ahora estás… ¡AH!-y de pronto Hidan introdujo su rígido miembro en Deidara. Y empezó a moverse, afuera y adentro, poco a poco más profundo e intenso-. Más… Hum…

Y Hidan con gusto acato la orden, posando fuertemente sus manos sobre el pecho de Deidara. Con cada embestida más por parte de Hidan la mente de Deidara se disipaba, se dejaba llevar…

-Ah… Saso…Sasori…

¿Acaso Hidan escucho mal? Hidan se detuvo al instante, su expresión de confusión le pedía a gritos al rubio una muy buena explicación.

-Hi… Hidan… Puedo explicarlo-y se incorporo como pudo.

El muchacho de cabello gris salió desnudo de la cama y con una cara que denotaba todo "su desacuerdo" con Deidara empezó a gritar:

-¡¿QUIÉN ES ESE PENDEJO! ¡DÍMELO! ¿¡QUIEN ES ESE CABRON…?

-Hidan no grites, por favor, siéntate y…

-¿¡COMO CARAJO QUIERES QUE NO ME PONGA A GRITAR SI ME CONFUNDES CON OTRO PENDEJO MIENTRAS TE ESTOY…!

-¡OK! ¿Quieres saber quien es Sasori? Era mi viejo novio, ¿contento?

Hidan fulmino al rubio con la mirada.

-¡NO, NO ESTOY CONTENTO IDIOTA! ¡¿POR QUE ME LLAMASTE ASÍ?

-Solo fue un error… Hidan, solo fue un recuerdo… Por favor…

-¡¿AH SI? -y busco su pantalón en el piso y se lo puso rápidamente, busco su mochila, rebusco en uno de los cajones del tocador y saco de ahí un manojo de llaves y una vieja billetera que tenía, metió eso en la mochila y se la colgó en el hombro izquierdo.

-¡OYE ESPERA…! ¿¡A donde vas! ¡No puedes irte…! ¡Sabes que no debes salir solo…!-y el rubio se acerco para tomarlo por el brazo pero Hidan lo aparto violentamente haciendo que se estrellara contra una pared.

Hidan no escucho, salió rápido del cuarto y con velocidad salió de la gran casa de Deidara.

-Señor Hankosha, ¿saldrá tan…?

-¡ÁBREME LA PUERTA YA!-ordeno Hidan interrumpiendo al jefe de seguridad de la casa, el empleado obedeció rápido a Hidan y el gran portón se abrió dejando a Hidan salir.

-¡HIDAN! ¡HIDAN…! ¡HIDAN…! ¡NO TE VAYAS! ¡SOLO TIENES LOS PANTALONES PUESTOS, POR FAVOR…!-le grito desde la puerta.

Pero Hidan empezó a correr, correr y correr dejándose guiar solo por el impulso.

-Soy… Un imbécil, hum-se dijo Deidara sintiendo que la cabeza le iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Deidara no se había puesto ni una pieza de ropa y su personal de seguridad lo noto-¡ESPEREN A QUE ME VISTA, PREPAREN A SEGURIDAD…!-ordeno a su servicio mientras su cara se ponía totalmente roja.

Hidan siguió corriendo… Corriendo… Y Corriendo a todo lo que le daban los pies; atravesó parques, calles, casas, etc. Todo en plena noche teniendo como luces la luna, las luces de los postes y la inigualable luz que se reflejaba en el cielo de los cientos de anuncios luminosos de la ciudad. Y los descalzos pies de Hidan, ahora sucios por el pavimento que había recorrido, finalmente llegaron a una abandonada casa: su vieja casa.

La mochila que había tomado la abrió rápidamente rebuscando hasta hallar el manojo de llaves: Metió la llave en la cerradura y sin más cerró su casa. Arrojo la mochila en la sala como solía hacerlo y fue directo a su cuarto para tratar de dormir, rezando a Jashin sama no tener que soñar con nada…

-Señor Yokubari, el objetivo esta libre, lo tenemos confirmado, esta en su antigua locación-informo un hombre de traje negro sacando un celular.

El corazón de Kakuzu pareció querer salirse de su pecho.

-¿¡QUÉ ESTÁN ESPERANDO! ¡Tráiganlo inmediatamente!

-Si señor…

TOC TOC

Hidan escucho que alguien llamaba a su puerta con fuerza. Hidan se mordió los labios con coraje, se bajo de la cama y con gran furia fue a abrir la puerta:

-¡LÁRGATE Y NO ME VUELVAS A MOLESTAR ESTÚPIDO HIJO…!-y se quedo pasmado al ver que 3 grandes hombres estaban en su puerta-¿¡Que carajo quieren aquí…?-y Hidan fue tacleado por uno de los hombres, uno lo agarro fuertemente de manera que no le fuese posible escapar y el otro se aseguro de que no hubiera nadie alrededor. Hidan fue introducido a una camioneta negra.

-¡SUÉLTENME HIJOS DE PUTA…! ¿¡QUE CHINGADOS QUIEREN…?-y se empezó a retorcer todo lo que podía. Lo habían atado muy fuertemente.

-El señor Yokubari requiere su presencia urgentemente-se limitaron a contestar.

Hidan sintió un miedo increíble, lo que más le faltaba: que aquel bastardo le jodiera después de haber terminado jodido por Deidara.

-¡SUÉLTENME…!-grito con todas sus fuerzas, sentía que la garganta se le desgarraba.

-Es inútil que grite-dijo uno de los hombres que encendió el auto y arranco rápidamente.

-¡NO PUEDE SER…!-grito con rabia Deidara al ver que su nuevo carro azul no quería encender-¡TRAIGAN EL OTRO, RÁPIDO!-les indico refiriéndose al anterior carro negro.

-¡MALDITOS BASTARDOS…! ¡SE IRÁN AL MISMÍSIMO INFIERNO SI NO ME SUELTAN AHORA MISMO SACOS DE MIERDA…!

-No pensé que sería tan ruidoso…

-Ciérrale la boca…

-¡ALÉJATE PENDEJO, QUÍTATE IDIOTA…!-y Hidan alcanzo a patear en la mera cara a uno de los hombres.

-El jefe me tendrá que pagar extra por esto…-murmuro con rencor el hombre tocándose el golpe que le había propinado Hidan-. Por fin se callara…-había dejado noqueado a Hidan.

-¿¡QUE…? ¡HIDAN…! ¡HIDAN…!-Deidara había llegado a la casa del mencionado. Toco fuertemente la puerta-¡HIDAN ÁBREME…!-grito desesperado y empezó a empujar la puerta; estaba abierta-¡HIDAN…! ¡HIDAN…!-y fue a revisar la habitación y no encontró nada, ni en la cocina, ni en el baño, ni en el patio de atrás, nada…

El inconsciente cuerpo de Hidan iba rodando en la parte trasera de una camioneta que se dirigía a las afueras de la ciudad.

-¿¡A DONDE PUDO HABER IDO…!-pregunto gritando de desesperación el rubio-¡EMPIECEN A BUSCAR POR TODA LA CIUDAD, AHORA!

[En otra parte]

Itachi Uchiha trataba de conciliar el sueño… En sus manos yacía un anillo con un pequeño rubí, el anillo que le había obsequiado aquel hombre en el cual no tenía ni que estar pensando. Tenía que dormir ya, mañana tendría que cumplir con sus obligaciones familiares y demás… Se maldecía por estar sintiendo eso por aquel hombre, no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza. Se había quebrado una y otra vez la cabeza y el corazón desde que su prometida lo había besado; sus labios repudiaban a todo aquel que no fuera él… Su mente era una completa masa de caos, una verdadera plasta de complejas emociones; solo podía pedir que Dios lo perdonara de todos esos indebidos e incorrectos pensamientos que profesaba hacia Kisame…

-Por fin despertaste…

Hidan abría lentamente sus ojos y su corazón se sobresalto al reconocer aquellos ambiciosos ojos verdes que ahora lo miraban fijamente. Los labios de Hidan empezaron a temblar ligeramente, se dio cuenta de que estaba atado: Sus muñecas amarradas con unas fuertes cuerdas que colgaban del techo, sus pies atados con un par de esposas. Estaba completamente desnudo.

-¡BASTARDO…!

-Vas a comenzar a gritar… Ya sabes que pasara si sigues gritando, ¿o te gustaría que te lo recuerde?

-¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡NO TIENE IDEA EN QUE TE ESTAS METIENDO…!

-¿Ah si? Me gustaría que tú me lo dijeras…-y se puso de cuclillas para estar frente a frente con Hidan.

-¡EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO ME BUSCARAN Y TERMINARÁS MÁS JODIDO QUE…!

-Si, si, claro como digas…-y las manos de Kakuzu se posaron en el rostro del muchacho, acariciando con avidez-. Mírate… ¿En donde has estado? Pensé que ese niño idiota te estaba cuidando muy bien-le dijo mientras observaba las sucias plantas de los pies de Hidan.

-¡CIERRA TU PUTA BOCA…!

-Muy bien, al parecer te molesta que hable mal de ese idiota… Te diré: Deseaba con toda el alma deshacerme de él, no soporte que…

-¡NO LO METAS EN ESTO…!-le grito Hidan.

-Vaya… Ahora tengo una razón más para hacerlo desaparecer: Le das demasiada de tu atención-comento Kakuzu caminando alrededor de Hidan.

Los dientes de Hidan empezaron a rechinar de la rabia que manifestaba su cuerpo.

-¡SI LLEGAS A TOCARLO TE JURO QUE TE MATARÉ…! ¡TE MATARÉ…! ¡TE MATARÉ…!

-Claro… Eso no sería bastante malo, de hecho… Si llegará a morir, desearía estar viéndote en ese momento-confeso Kakuzu hablando con total naturalidad-. Pero no hablemos de eso ahora…-y de una mesita alta que se encontraba en aquel cuarto, completamente blanco, Kakuzu tomo una jarra de agua y una pequeña toalla.

De nuevo se agacho y con cuidado empezó a mojar los pies de Hidan y a tallarlos con la toalla. Y Hidan por fin callo al ver como ese hombre se dedicaba a limpiarle los pies con tanto esmero y delicadeza… No podía estar más desquiciado, pensó Hidan sin dejar de observar atónito aquella escena.

-En verdad… Eres un maldito maniaco…-musito Hidan sintiendo que eso sería la primera locura que haría Kakuzu. Tenía que salir de ahí pronto, sea como sea.

* * *

**Bueno eso aquí termina el capitulo, espero que las (los) haya dejado prendidas para el siguiente, bueno aparte de eso, espero que no se me vayan a echar encima por todo el drama que hago (por que ya escuche personalmente de un lector que estoy muy dramática), no se preocupen todo va a salir bien… ;)**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, HASTA LA PRÓXIMA Y DEJEN SU OPINIÓN!**

**Atte. Levita Hatake**


	17. Bad Romance

**¡Hola! Hi! Ni Hao! Shalom… Como sea, bienvenidas al decimo séptimo episodio de este fic (vaya aún no me dejo de sorprender de que tan lejos llegue). Ok espero que les agrade el capitulo, ya que lo hice con todo cariño igual que los otros, pero este ha sido uno de los que más lata me han dado XD. Jaja no se crean… No, este capitulo es especial por que…**

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a alguien muy especial para mí: ¡VALE CHAN! (AkatsukiYaoi) Oh niña por fin eres un año más vieja XD (y yo que ya voy para los 18… T_T) Que cumple el 23 de este mes… O sea hoy Jojojo.**

**Ya sabes que te quiero un… Bueno ya sabes, espero que este capitulo te guste condenada :3**

**Bueno en general, espero que les guste, pienso yo que estará bueno… Y como siempre que me acuerdo, agradezco el apoyo que le han dado a este fic, gracias por su preferencia en verdad.**

**Ah por cierto… ¿Ya vieron la ultima película de Harry Potter? Vaya que fui hipócrita en cierta parte al ir a verla, pero tenía que hacer que la inversión que gaste en las películas, libros y demás mercadotecnia valiera la pena XD (además reviví un poco mi viejo amor a Severus Snape, pero ya no me quiero acordar de eso) ¡crecí 10 años con Harry Potter, por todos los cielos! ¿¡Como me iba a resistir a no ir a verla!**

**Este capitulo (como el anterior) fue patrocinado por juan5ang! Mi best friend X3**

**Sin más que decir, aquí tienen…**

* * *

_"Al hombre justo y tenaz en sus propósitos no le moverán de su firme voluntad, ni la exaltación de los malos deseos de la multitud, ni el fiero rostro de un tirano amenazador…"_

-Itachi, un compañero de tu escuela esta buscándote-comunico Mikoto Uchiha a su hijo mayor quien se encontraba lavando su ropa. Itachi se quedo algo confundido, se preguntaba quien podría ser: ¿Deidara o Hidan?

Debe haber sido una tremenda suerte de que, sea quien hubiera ido a buscar Itachi, hubiera llegado en un momento en el cual Fugaku no estuviera en casa.

Y cuando Itachi llego a la puerta se encontró con un muchacho rubio de ojos azules cuyo rostro lucía totalmente abatido, se notaba que no había dormido.

-Deidara… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué…?

-Necesito que me ayudes…

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Hidan…-y se le quebró la voz y se tapo los ojos con su mano derecha-. Hidan se marcho… Ayer por la noche discutimos y… Se fue corriendo… Fui a su casa y no lo encontré, ya busque por todos los alrededores pero no… Ya lo mande a buscar por toda la ciudad, contraté…

-Cálmate Deidara…

-No entiendes… Puede estar en cualquier… Ese… Y ese pervertido lo había estado persiguiendo últimamente… ¡TENGO QUE ENCONTRARLO ITACHI…!

Itachi tuvo que admitirlo, era muy posible que Hidan pudiera estar de nuevo a merced de aquel hombre llamado Kakuzu.

-No te preocupes, haré lo posible por encontrarlo, te lo prometo…-le dijo el joven Uchiha.

-Itachi toma esto… Puedes llamarme a estos 3 números si llegas a saber algo o a encontrar a Hidan…-y le dio 3 pequeñas tarjetas que saco de una pequeña bolsa café que traía y seguidamente saco un sobre-. Toma esto, no la abras hasta que estés a solas, ¿si?-le indico con mucha seriedad.

-¿Qué es…?

-Ya tengo que irme, hum…-le interrumpió el rubio mientras se apartaba el largo fleco de la cara-. Gracias Itachi.

-Deidara, descuida todo estará bien-le dijo Itachi mirándolo con algo de melancolía.

Hidan abría sus ojos, sus ojos violetas recibían un par de débiles rayos de sol. Su cuerpo aún seguía desnudo. Sus muñecas aun estaban atadas al techo y sus pies aún estaban atrapados. Su estomago empezaba a gruñir de hambre. Tenía frío sin duda, el piso seguía mojado por el agua derramada de ayer.

-Maldito… Maldito bastardo…-murmuraba tiritando.

De pronto escucho la puerta abrirse. Kakuzu entro acompañado de una sirvienta que traía consigo una bandeja rebosante de comida.

-¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ IMBÉCIL! ¡TÚ, AYÚDAME, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR LLAMA A LA…!-le empezó a gritar a la sirvienta más sin embargo ni siquiera volteó a verlo ni por un segundo.

-Déjala sobre la mesa-indico Kakuzu, la chica obedeció y salió de prisa del lugar-. Vaya, vaya, vaya… Desde que te despiertas hasta que duermes te gusta estar gastando tus gritos…

-¡VETE AL DIABLO MALDITO BASTARDO!

-No… No me gusta que grites demasiado, te dañaras tonto-y se le acerco tomándolo por el cabello-. Creo que deberíamos darnos un baño…

-¡DÉJAME…!-y se escucho otro gruñido más del interior de Hidan.

-Mira te traje el desayuno… Vamos te soltaré…-y Hidan vio la oportunidad que quería. Kakuzu le quito las ataduras de las muñecas y en cuanto libero sus pies Hidan salto y se le fue encima a Kakuzu dándole fuertes golpes en el rostro, rápidamente se puso de pie y fue hacia la salida. Estaba cerrada; al parecer no había aprendido las artimañas que tomaba Kakuzu.

-Si fuera tú me quedaría quieto y no trataría de salir de aquí…-dijo Kakuzu despacio mientras le apuntaba con una pequeña pistola.

-¡MÁTAME ENTONCES…!

-¿Tan seguro estas de querer morir?

-¡PREFIERO ESTAR MUERTO A QUE ESTAR CONTIGO ESTÚPIDO HIJO DE…!

Y se escucho un fuerte disparo, Kakuzu apunto hacia el techo. Hidan callo por ese breve instante.

-¿Sigues diciendo lo mismo? No me hagas tener que matarte… Sería un verdadero desperdicio-y dicho eso Hidan se acerco corriendo hacia el, poniéndose justo delante del arma.

-¡MÁTAME BASTARDO, AQUÍ ESTOY…!-Hidan miraba desafiante a Kakuzu, este ultimo a su vez le devolvía una fuerte y penetrante mirada-¡MÁTAME…!

-¿No tienes miedo de morir eh…? Si ese es el caso… ¿Qué te parece que mate a Deidara?

El corazón de Hidan pareció detenerse, sus ojos se quedaron desorbitados unos segundos.

-Definitivamente ese es tu punto débil, daría lo que fuera por ser él…

-Maldito… -y de nuevo Hidan se le fue encima, esta vez apretando fuertemente su cuello, queriéndolo asfixiar. La pistola salió volando a un par de metros de ellos.

Kakuzu con mucho esfuerzo trataba de quitar de su cuello las fuertes manos de Hidan.

-¡DETÉNGANLO AHORA MISMO!-grito una voz varonil que entro de pronto en la estancia acompañado de unos 5 más.

La seguridad de Kakuzu detuvo a Hidan, conteniéndolo con gran fuerza.

-¡SUÉLTENME…!-exclamo Hidan sin dejar de sacudirse.

-Te lo voy a dejar claro…-empezó a decir Kakuzu retomando el arma que había dejado ir y de nuevo se acerco a Hidan esta vez dándole una fuerte bofetada-. Si se te llega a ocurrir matarte solo para librarte de mí… Te lo juro, mataré a ese tal Deidara… Después de tu muerte no me importaría matar a cualquiera… Llega a intentar matarte y se acabara la vida para ese niño estúpido…

-Deidara deberías dormir un poco, hijo, por favor…-le decía la señora Mingei a su joven hijo.

-Mamá, no puedo… Necesito encontrarlo…

-Tu padre también esta haciendo todo lo posible por encontrar a Hidan-le trato de tranquilizar su madre-. Por favor, quiero que duermas un poco, si no descansas no tendrás fuerzas para seguir buscando… Por favor hijo, ¿si?

-Mama… Pero…-y cerro los ojos por un momento-. De acuerdo… Despiértame en una hora, por favor…

Su madre lo observo preocupada.

Itachi había terminado de lavar toda su ropa, ya había terminado de ponerla a secar y en cuanto se libro de sus deberes domésticos fue a su cuarto y se propuso a leer el contenido del sobre que le había dado Deidara tan misteriosamente. Tomo asiento en la orilla de su cama y abrió el sobre con mucho cuidado, saco la pequeña hoja y su cuerpo se sobresalto al empezar a leer:

"Itachi:

Se que tomaste tus decisiones, pero ese día, durante la fiesta no pude soportarlo. Se que soy un idiota al estar escribiéndote esto…Pero no puedo seguir viviendo así, no puedo estar en paz pensando sobre ti, ¿estarás bien? ¿Con quien estás? ¿En donde estarás? Tal vez ni siquiera te habrás enterado de esto: Te he llamado infinidad de veces, he querido contactarte por todos los medios posibles… Vaya aun sabiendo que no me harás caso estoy haciendo estupidez y media solo para saber de ti… Lo juró te amo… Te amaré, quiero que tengas presente que siempre estaré ahí para ti, tú fuiste la persona que me hizo darme cuenta de que la vida todavía tiene muchas sorpresas para un tipo como yo… Vaya quisiera poder escribir mejor para poder describir lo que siento (nunca fui bueno escribiendo ¿sabes?). No tienes idea de cuanto te amo, me hiciste volverme un completo loco… Te amo, si simplemente te amo. Recuerda lo que te dije la última vez que nos vimos, aún tengo esperanza de que digas que sí.

Sinceramente, Kisame

P.D.: Si tienes problemas, márcame a este número: 7875-18-03-80 (Tengo la esperanza de que me llames, soy tan patético...)"

Y la hoja recibió el impacto de un par de gotas que brotaron de los ojos de Itachi. Su corazón latía con velocidad.

¿¡Por que diablos Kisame tuvo que hacer eso? ¡¿Por qué tenía que andar haciendo todo eso…? Se llevo la carta hacia el pecho, arrugándola un poco debido a que la tomaba con ese intenso sentimiento…

-Itachi, ¿estas ocupado?-pregunto la voz de su madre.

Itachi rápidamente se enjuago las lagrimas, se miro al espejo tratando de lucir lo más normal. Escondió la carta en uno de sus cajones.

-No, ¿necesitas que te ayude en algo…?-pregunto seriamente el muchacho abriendo su puerta.

-Necesito que vayas a comprar unas cosas para preparar el almuerzo…

[En otra parte]

Deidara dormía un poco, solo a petición de su madre. Sus sueños no eran más que la continuación de su búsqueda; se encontraba como loco corriendo en cada uno de los callejones de la ciudad… Gritando de aquí para allá el nombre "Hidan"… Su cuerpo se movía de un lado a otro entre más soñaba, su frente estaba ligeramente sudada. Se maldecía por haber cometido tal estupidez.

-Hi…Hidan…-murmuraba en sueños.

Hidan había terminado de comer, tuvo que echar su orgullo a un lado al sentir que no soportaría más tiempo sin probar un poco de agua o algo de comida. Su frente estaba totalmente lastimada, se había pasado golpeándose contra la pared al maldecirse el hecho de que por su culpa ahora Deidara estuviera implicado, se maldecía… Maldecía el hecho de haberse molestado con él, aquella pelea de anoche la olvidaría… Pero era tan difícil; no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquel nombre: "Sasori…", no podía borrar del todo el rencor y el lene odio que le había dedicado a Deidara ayer en la noche (y para ser sincero muy en el fondo aún sentía que seguía naciendo más de aquel rencor), "Soy un pendejo…" se dijo Hidan al pensar en Deidara como un amante después de todo. Ahora se arrepentía un poco de todo, maldecía el hecho de haber Deidara golpeado antes de irse, maldecía el hecho de haberse ido, maldecía el hecho de que si llegara a negarse a hacer algo con Kakuzu Deidara podía llegar a pagar el precio con su vida.

-Jashin sama, por favor…Por favor… Por favor…-rogaba Hidan con los dientes apretados y sintiendo que en cualquier momento se desmoronaría y se pondría a lloriquear como un completo marica.

-Deidara, ¿ahora a donde irás?

-Iré a buscarlo personalmente, además ya indique expandir el perímetro de búsqueda, hum-le contesto el rubio seriamente a su madre.

-¿Estas seguro de que ya descansaste lo suficiente?-le pregunto su madre.

-Si, volveré por la noche, ¿si? No te preocupes, hum.

Y de nuevo salió a buscar pero esta vez iba a algo más, tenía que localizar a un hombre en especial...

"No puedo… Pero es la forma más segura de saber si Hidan esta con… Pero no serviría, no lograría nada… Pero…" pensaba Itachi volviendo del supermercado. Tenía pensando en ir a la oficina de su padre; si Kakuzu llegara a tener a Hidan secuestrado obviamente no podría presentarse como si nada en el trabajo, no podía hacer lo mismo que cuando lo abuso, no con un secuestro sería muy distinto… Al menos eso pensaba Itachi… Y además si se presentaba en la oficina podría llegar a verse con Kisame; no, no podía recaer…

[El humano es tan débil]

Itachi se encontraba llegando al gran edificio donde iría a comprobar si Kakuzu Yokubari tenía que ver con la desaparición de su amigo… Entro con cierto temor y nerviosismo. Le tendría que explicar a su padre su presencia ahí pero lo que más le molestaba en la cabeza era que (de nuevo) se sentía culpable de estar ahí: ¿Lo hacia para ayudar a su amigo o solo aprovecharía para, tal vez, ver a Kisame?

Kisame se encontraba muy ocupado en su computadora.

Itachi iba subiendo, iba de aquí para allá dentro del ascensor, su frente empezaba a sudar ligeramente. Salió del ascensor con paso algo torpe y se dirigió hacia la oficina de Kakuzu. Kisame termino sus asuntos y se puso de pie para ir a entregar un par de oficios.

Pasos y pasos y pasos, dirigiéndose hacia el mismo objetivo y…

-Itachi…

-Kisame san…

Los ojos de ambos parecieron ver una alucinación.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Kisame con un hilo de voz sin poder evitar ver con cierta avidez al muchacho.

Itachi tardo en poder contestar, sus labios apenas podían coordinarse:

-Ne-Necesito ver a… Kakuzu.

-¿Qué…?

-Si. Hidan ha desaparecido y sospechamos que… Bueno, que él…

-Kakuzu no vendrá hoy-le comunico Kisame.

El semblante de Itachi se quedo quieto, entonces, tal vez Hidan podría hallarse atrapado con ese tipo.

-Entonces…

-Si el lo tiene haré lo que sea por saber donde esta tu amigo… Hoy iré a ver a Kakuzu-le dijo claramente tomando una actitud que Itachi casi nunca había visto; una actitud madura, seria, como si con sola la mirada pudiera comunicar: "Yo me haré cargo", como el adulto que era.

-Kisame san, iré contigo-declaro Itachi seriamente.

-No, podrías meterte en…

-Le prometí a Deidara que haría lo que sea por encontrar a Hidan…

-Itachi, no tienes idea de…-y de repente paro con suma incomodidad-. Vamos a hablar en mi oficina, por favor.

Itachi se quedo algo… Temeroso. Kisame lo noto y dijo:

-Necesito decirte algo muy importante, te prometo que no pasará nada… Lo prometo.

Y así fue.

-Ahora que estamos solos debo decirte que… Kakuzu se entero de…-y paro con completa culpa y finalmente dijo:- Lo que paso entre tú y yo.

Itachi se quedo algo aturdido, por así decirlo.

-¿Co-como…?-musito Itachi parpadeando, lo que le faltaba, ahora alguien no muy conveniente se había enterado de su ex relación con Kisame.

-Ódiame… Toda la culpa es mía…Y…

-¿Pero qué…?-musito con temor el joven.

-La cosa es que… Si llegaba a hablar sobre lo que le había hecho a ese muchacho él iba a decirle todo a tu padre…

Y el cielo se le cayó aun más al joven Uchiha.

-No… No puede ser… Kisame…-y cuando Itachi creía haber sentido todo el miedo posible llegó a el una ola de una sensación que podría compararse con la sensación de saber que el fin del mundo llegaría en unos cuantos días.

-Se que todo… Itachi, debes odiarme…

-Kisame… ¿Qué…? ¿Qué vamos a hacer…?-y Kisame se emociono un poco al oír eso; de alguna manera Itachi aún seguía pensando en ellos 2 como pareja. Pero no era tiempo de andar pensando de esa forma.

Kisame se llevo una mano a la frente y seguidamente se la paso por el cabello, empezaba a sudar del estrés; ¿Qué hacer? Podría bien arreglar las cosas con Kakuzu por bien de aquel muchacho Hidan pero eso significaría probablemente, para ambos, enfrentar la verdad ante la realidad…

-Ya lo había dicho…-suspiro Kisame sintiendo una enorme tensión-. Iré con Kakuzu y trataré de saber de una vez por todas si el tiene a tu amigo Hidan, y si es así esperemos que… Sea más rápido que Kakuzu.

-No, Kisame por favor… Yo iré en tu lugar, Deidara y yo podremos ir, si tú vas…

-Itachi…

Y de pronto sonó el celular de Itachi Uchiha, Itachi agradeció enormemente que su teléfono sonara, sino hubiera caído de nuevo en la tentación de acercarse más a Kisame.

-Deidara… ¿Qué ha ocurrido?-pregunto el Uchiha al contestar.

-Iré a buscar a ese tal Kakuzu Yokubari a la empresa donde trabaja tu padre, me preguntaba si podías acompañarme, ¿crees que podrías…?

-No te preocupes, ya estoy aquí-le dijo Itachi aliviándose-. Espérame en la entrada por favor.

-De acuerdo, hum-y colgó.

-Deidara viene para acá, tienes que darme la dirección de Kakuzu-pidió Itachi recuperando la compostura.

-¡NO TE DEJARÉ IR SOLO!-espeto Kisame como un adulto le dice a un adolescente.

-Kisame san…

-¿¡Acaso aún no entiendes que ese tipo puede hacer lo que sea para conseguir lo que quiere…? ¡Un par de…!

-¿Un par de que…?-inquirió Itachi mirándolo fijamente.

-Ese niño y tú no pueden llegar así nada más con un tipo como Kakuzu…-terció Kisame molestándose cada vez más-. Siempre esta rodeado de seguridad en cada lugar en el que esta, ¡NO SEAS INGENUO…!

Itachi siguió mirando a Kisame.

[10 minutos después]

-¿¡En donde esta ese…?-inquirió Deidara con ansiedad al instante de ver a Itachi. El joven Uchiha tenía un semblante sumamente serio y maduro.

-Deidara, el señor Yokubari no vendrá el día de hoy-le comunico Itachi seriamente.

-¿¡QUÉ…! ¿¡POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE POR TELÉFONO…! ¿¡Y por que rayos le llamas de ese modo?-se altero rápidamente y se calló al instante de ver que Kisame se les unía de pronto-. Pero que…

-El señor Hoshigaki nos proporcionara la dirección de Kakuzu, además el…

Deidara se quedo con una expresión de: WTF!

-Nos acompañara-termino Itachi.

-¿Por qué…? Quiero decir no es que… ¿Por qué?-se lo pregunto directamente a Kisame.

-Ustedes no pueden ir solos a verse frente a frente con Kakuzu, sería muy peligroso para ambos, él tiene demasiada seguridad para…-le dijo Kisame.

-Por eso no hay que preocuparse, hum. Yo también tengo dinero, hum-terció Deidara desesperándose-. Discúlpeme un momento…-y el rubio indico a Itachi que se alejara un poco de Kisame-. Itachi… No creí que… Ah… No voy a dejar que vengan conmigo, quiero decir… Pensé que solo tú y yo…

-Yo también pero ya lo oíste, trate de hablar con él pero…

-Es eso, hum.

-¿Qué…?

-Señor Hoshigaki, en verdad agradezco su gesto de preocupación pero necesito que me… Brinde la dirección de ese tipo, por favor, hum. Iré por mi cuenta.

-Pero muchacho…

-Señor, en verdad necesito arreglar esto por mi cuenta, hum. Por favor devuélvame el favor que le hice-le dijo Deidara recordándole lo de aquella carta que le había prometido entregar a Itachi.

Kisame enmudeció unos segundos, con algo de molestia al saber que tenía que hacerlo, le dijo la deseada dirección (se la escribió en el celular) y Deidara sin más se fue a toda prisa echándole una ultima mirada a la ex pareja que se encontraban observándose con indiferencia.

-Creo que… Debo de irme…-dijo Kisame.

-No… Espera-se apresuro a decir Itachi sin perder la calma y su cara de seriedad absoluta-. Tenemos que arreglar…

-¿Qué? Ahora que no tuve que ir a verle la cara a Kakuzu no hay… Bueno, mientras yo no diga nada... Creo que estás a salvo-soltó Kisame mirando hacia arriba.

-Pero…

-Itachi, ¿sabes que es lo que le dije a Kakuzu? Le dije, le juré que si llegaba a dañarte de algún u otro modo yo personalmente acabaría con él… Por mi parte podía arruinarme en la empresa y públicamente o como le diera la gana, pero a ti… No. No me lo perdonaría.

El semblante de calma de Itachi Uchiha empezaba a tambalearse del nerviosismo que ahora recorría su cuerpo. Parpadeo un par de veces mientras se le hacia un rictus en la boca. Suspiro. Y se debatía consigo mismo por que se moría por contestarle pero lo correcto era irse de una vez de ahí…

-Leí… Leí tu carta-tartamudeo Itachi.

Kisame se conmociono. Y se atrevió a preguntar:

-Me… ¿Me podrías contestar de una vez?-pidió Kisame sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Estoy… Bien, no te preocupes.

-Tu padre… ¿No te ha vuelto a…?

-No, todo esta bien. Gracias-y bajo la vista y pensando que Kisame ya no tenía más que decir se dio media vuelta y se fue.

-Itachi…-llamo Kisame a sus espaldas.

-¿Si?

-¿Aun…? ¿Aún te…? ¿Aun tienes pensado casarte…?-pregunto Kisame mirando fijamente la espalda del muchacho. Unos segundos pasaron, pesados y largos segundos:

-Si-respondió Itachi secamente y firmemente.

Kisame sintió la terrible sensación del corazón rompiéndose en miles de pedacillos: no creyó que algo así pudiera dolerle demasiado.

-Pues… Espero que eso te ayude-dijo Kisame tragándose el dolor con mucha valentía-. En verdad… espero que seas feliz-agregó tan dolorosa como fingidamente.

Itachi cerró lentamente sus ojos tratando de olvidar la última frase de Kisame. No dijo nada más y se marcho.

[En otra parte]

Hidan había sido atado ahora con una cadena, se le había puesto un collar grueso que lo tenía atado a la pared tal si fuera un perro. Desde hace ya horas que Kakuzu se había ido, ni una persona se había adentrado en la estancia blanca… La humillación no era nada comparado a la inmensa culpa que sentía y al mismo tiempo la rabia se mezclaba con el resentimiento; Jashin sama sabia que siempre (durante toda su vida) había sido consciente de que las cosas siempre podían ponerse peor… Se dejo caer por completo en el piso, preguntándose una y otra vez donde y que estaría haciendo Deidara en estos momentos: ¿Estaría buscándolo? ¿O tal vez se había resignado a decirle adiós para siempre…? Si, tal vez pensó que ya no tenía caso seguir…

-¡MALDITA SEA…!-grito Hidan de desesperación.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere aquí?-pregunto el jefe de seguridad de la casa de Kakuzu al ver a Deidara bajar de su elegante carro negro precedido que una fila de autos del mismo color.

-Tengo un negocio muy importante por cerrar con Yokubari-respondió el muchacho en tono cortante.

El jefe de seguridad miró con desconfianza al muchacho, la cara de Deidara denotaba decisión y exagerada aversión a todo el lugar.

-Aguarde un momento.

[5 minutos después]

-El señor Yokubari permite su visita-le informo el jefe de seguridad abriendo el portón.

Deidara se adelanto al guardia y finalmente se adentro en la mansión. En definitiva Kakuzu se había planeado muy bien la vida. El lugar era elegante más no exagerado, un sencillo pero muy bien seleccionado mobiliario.

-El señor Yokubari lo atenderá en unos minutos-le dijo suavemente una sirvienta de largo cabello gris muy parecido al de Hidan, la chica tenía un vendaje en su ojo izquierdo-. Tome asiento por favor…

Pro seguidamente 3 jóvenes mayordomos (que al parecer eran trillizos) le ofrecieron de beber; Deidara no acepto el trago. Y pasaron los minutos y por fin apareció: Kakuzu bajaba las escaleras y Deidara se puso de pie al instante de verlo.

-Tú… Eres… Deidara, ¿cierto?

-Por favor no me haga perder más el tiempo, usted sabe bien quien soy…-dijo Deidara sintiendo un enojo que apenas se podía comparar con aquella vez que cuando rompió oficialmente con Sasori.

-Bien, ¿Cuál es tu asunto conmigo?-pregunto Kakuzu mirando directamente al rubio.

-¡NO SE HAGA EL ESTÚPIDO…!-exclamo el rubio casi poniéndose en frente de Kakuzu.

-¿De que rayos estás hablando…?-inquirió Kakuzu fingiendo bastante bien no saber nada al respecto.

-Usted… Usted es el bastardo que le echo la vida a perder aun más a ese muchacho llamado Hidan, usted fue el que lo tuvo matándose para conseguir dinero para pagar su estúpido auto… ¿¡Acaso cree que solo ignore todas las estupideces que hizo solo para acosarlo…! ¡RESPONDA IMBÉCIL…!-grito Deidara.

Kakuzu observo a Deidara con algo de altivez.

-¿Hidan eh…? Ese muchacho es solo un idiota que destrozo mi auto, ¿Por qué tendría que importarme?

-¡DEJE DE ESTAR JUGANDO Y DÍGAME…! ¡DÍGAME DONDE ESTA!

-¿¡Ahora de que estas hablándome! Mira muchacho… No querrás hacerme enfadar…-dijo Kakuzu gruñendo, enfadándose de verdad.

Deidara fulminaba a Kakuzu con su simple mirada azul. No podía pensar en alguien más cínico.

-No saldré…-musitaba Deidara entre dientes mirando a Kakuzu desde un ángulo bajo-¡NO SALDRÉ DE AQUÍ HASTA ENCONTRAR A HIDAN…!-exploto Deidara.

Kakuzu miró gélidamente al rubio.

-Yo no tengo a ese estúpido…-dijo Kakuzu seriamente-. Si quieres quédate aquí semanas, por mí puedes destruir la casa, busca en donde quieras…Sigue creyendo que tengo un interés en ese muchacho idiota.

Deidara miro completamente pasmado a Kakuzu.

Deidara solo sacó su celular y marco una simple tecla; la verdad no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer, solo el instinto le marcaba que hacer. En unos pocos segundos un grupo de numerosos hombres por parte de Deidara entraron en la casa de Kakuzu.

-¡REVISEN EN CADA HABITACIÓN! ¡BUSQUEN MÁS ALLÁ DE LAS HABITACIONES COMUNES…!-ordeno Deidara gritando.

Kakuzu simplemente se quedo delante de él devolviéndole la fuerte y penetrante mirada.

-No se que quieres probar con esto…

[Una hora paso]

-Señor ya registramos todo el lugar a fondo, no encontramos rastro del joven Hidan-le informo, al parecer, el líder del grupo.

-¿¡QUE…!

-Registramos todo el lugar, incluso los exteriores y no hay rastro del joven Hidan…

-¡REVISEN DE NUEVO, TIENE QUE ESTAR AQUÍ…!-Deidara junto con el resto de su equipo había recorrido toda la casa; no hallaron nada.

Deidara se quedo en una especie de shock: ¡Kakuzu tenía que tenerlo atrapado…! ¡No se le podía ocurrírsele otra explicación de su desaparición!

-Mira niño: Tuve la amabilidad de dejarte entrar, incluso deje que registraras y buscaras todo lo que se te diera la gana… Y parece que aun no entiendes que no tengo nada que ver con eso…-le dijo Kakuzu-. Deberías dejar de perder el tiempo conmigo e ir a buscarlo en otra parte…

Deidara seguía sin asimilar.

-Ahora, ¿Podrías largarte? Espero que llegues a encontrar a ese niño para que nunca más vuelvas a molestarme…

Deidara se quedo ahí unos segundos.

[Por la noche]

-¡Deidara…! ¡Me dijiste que vendrías a casa…!

-Mama, no me siento bien, hum. Iré por la mañana…-y colgó el teléfono.

La cabeza de Deidara parecía una bomba a punto de estallar de la maldita desesperación de haber quedado como estúpido… Hidan no estaba con ese bastardo… ¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde…?

-¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ…!-grito Hidan al ver que Kakuzu entraba en la estancia acompañado de un tipo que traía una pequeña cajita.

Kakuzu simplemente lo ignoro, indico al sujeto algo con una seña de mano. Dicho sujeto saco de la pequeña cajita una jeringa y se acerco a Hidan.

-¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ…!-empezó a gritar Hidan sacudiéndose. Kakuzu se unió a la escena, lo sujeto fuertemente por los hombros y el sujeto logro inyectarle en el cuello la pequeña dosis.

Hidan cerró fuertemente a los ojos, sintió que todo le daba vueltas al cabo de unos cuantos segundos…

Hidan abrió los ojos lentamente; no recordaba lo que había pasado.

El muchacho de cabello grisáceo se percato que ahora se encontraba en un gran cuarto, un elegante y suntuoso cuarto. La habitación estaba solamente iluminada por unas cuantas velas. Aún seguía desnudo.

-Mal… Bastardo…-musito Hidan sintiéndose aún mareado.

-Despertaste-Kakuzu tomo asiento junto a él. Kakuzu vestía una bata color vino, empezó a acariciar las piernas de Hidan.

-De-déjame bastar…

Kakuzu calló y simplemente se dedico a seguir acariciando a Hidan. Pronto las manos de Kakuzu pararon de recorrer el cuerpo de Hidan, el mayor acerco su rostro al del muchacho. Hidan apenas se podía mover pero aún así se trataba de alejar de él. Los labios de Kakuzu empezaron a rozar el cuello algo enrojecido del muchacho debido a que había estado amarrado.

-¿Sabes…? Siempre te hablo como si fueras alguien extraño… Ahora quisiera hablarte como se debe… Hidan…-susurro Kakuzu-. Que nombre tan hermoso tienes… Hidan…

Hidan sentía que ya no le quedaban fuerzas para poder gritar.

-Bien Hidan… Creo que es hora de…

Hidan se imagino lo peor.

-Es hora de limpiarte, te he dejado en muy mal estado…

-Aléjate…-logro articular Hidan. Por Jashin sama que diablos pasaba con su cuerpo, se sentía de lo más terrible.

-No te asustes por favor….-y Kakuzu acarició el rostro del muchacho y hecho eso acomodo a Hidan en sus brazos, cargándolo para dirigirse a otra habitación. Llegaron a un enorme cuarto de baño que parecía tener una especie de pequeña piscina circular que estaba rodeada por largas velas y botellas (pequeñas y alargadas) que contenían líquidos de diversos colores.

Kakuzu con mucho cuidado introdujo a Hidan en la bañera (Hidan temblaba ligeramente), abrió el grifo empezando a llenar con agua caliente, tomo una ligera esponja y una fina botella que guardaba un liquido color ámbar. Abrió la botella vaciando el contenido sobre la piel y el cabello de Hidan. Y empezó a darle a Hidan un raro, lento y delicado baño; la blanca piel de Hidan se veía perlada por el agua y la espuma, las manos de Kakuzu recorrían cada rincón del cuerpo del muchacho disfrutando minuciosamente cada segundo en que sus ojos grababan perfectamente la bella figura de Hidan. Los violetas ojos de Hidan se clavaban en el agua, su mirada reflejada en el agua decía toda la depresión, humillación y repulsión que sentía en estos momentos… Le repudiaba el sentir las manos de Kakuzu jugueteando entre sus piernas… Quería gritar, seguir gritando y protestando, seguir maldiciendo a ese perverso, fuerzas era lo que más quería tener para poder gritarle y golpearle...

-Oh… Hidan…-suspiraba Kakuzu introduciéndose en el agua. Acomodo a Hidan de manera que estuviera ligeramente encimado en él.

Un vapor reinaba en el ambiente, las velas y un ligero aroma causado por el gel de baño hacían que el lugar diera un perfecto aire romántico bueno a no ser de por que las personas que estaban ahí no se conectaban ni por broma… Kakuzu acariciaba el húmedo de cabello de Hidan como quien esta consintiendo a su mascota. Y Hidan sentía que el mareo aumentaba, su cuerpo parecía desfallecer pero no; era desesperante.

Los violetas ojos de Hidan miraron hacia arriba, lentamente sus pupilas se dirigieron al rostro de Kakuzu: observo con cuidado y desprecio su fuertes facciones, sus ojos de color verde, su cabello oscuro que le caía en los hombros, su piel morena que tenía varias marcas aquí y allá…

-Me… Me das… Me das asco…-murmuro Hidan sin dejar de ver la cara de Kakuzu.

-Al menos me dirigiste la palabra-comento Kakuzu tomándolo por la barbilla y acercando su rostro al del muchacho. Hidan retrocedía débilmente. Kakuzu lo tomo fuertemente por la espalda atrayéndolo hacia él. El agua chapoteaba ligeramente gracias a los débiles movimientos de Hidan al intentar escaparse.

-¿Por…? ¿Por qué…? Consíguete a otro…-murmuro Hidan entrecerrando sus ojos.

-No… Otro no es igual que tú...-afirmo Kakuzu suavemente quitándole las manos de encima-. Hay algo que quiero que se te quede grabado: No voy a poder ser feliz si no eres tú…

El labio inferior de Hidan temblaba debido a la rabia que le causaba oír tales palabras de Kakuzu.

-He tenido muchos, cientos… Pero… Ninguno de ellos… Ninguno de esos era lo que tú eres… Con nadie más me he sentido tan bien…-confeso Kakuzu abrazando a Hidan con un raro toque perverso, al parecer confesar sus sentimientos pareció excitarle por que Hidan pudo sentir su endurecido miembro oprimiéndole la espalda.

-Déjame…

-Vamos… Déjame disfrutarte un rato… Me excitas demasiado... Hidan… -y empezaba a rozar con su cuerpo el de Hidan-. Vamos…

Y Hidan seguía retrocediendo débilmente.

[En otra parte]

El delicado cuerpo desnudo de un pelirrojo yacía en su cama, su cuerpo rozaba con un gran objeto con forma humana, su figura de su muchacho rubio… Olía exactamente como él, tenía su misma estatura y complexión, más sin embargo su sonrisa quieta y desvaída seguía sin moverse, sus ojos azules miraban fijamente su rostro…

Sasori le regresaba la fija mirada, sus labios rozaron fugazmente los falsos labios de su muchacho artificial. Pero que idiota y patético era; sus ojos color miel se cerraron unos segundos, sabía que había llegado a uno de sus límites: Estar haciéndole el amor a un simple muñeco… Sasori aparto violentamente la figura hacia el piso haciendo que se rompiera un poco de las piernas y la espalda.

-¡MALDITO…!-exclamaron 2 hombres: Sasori y Hidan.

Sasori miraba con resentimiento la figura que ahora yacía en el suelo… Hidan había recuperado su energía y ahora pataleaba y se retorcía al ver que de nuevo su cuerpo iba a ser profanado al ser penetrado por aquel bastardo llamado Kakuzu.

-Parece que te voy a atar mejor…-dijo Kakuzu mirando con prepotencia al desesperado Hidan. Kakuzu se aproximo a un gran y elegante armario de madera, abrió las puertas de par en par y rebusco hasta encontrar un montón de gruesas cuerdas negras.

Y se dispuso a rodear fuerte y apretadamente el cuerpo de Hidan con ellas dejando (obviamente) libre solamente las caderas del muchacho. Hidan estaba recostado en la cama.

-¡DÉJAME…!-exclamo desgarrándose la garganta.

Terminado aquello se dispuso a tomar el miembro de Hidan y empezarlo a masturbar.

-¡BASTARDO…!-y sentía con más atención como Kakuzu frotaba con avidez su pene. Por Jashin sama se estaba empezando a…

-Y dices que te repugno… Al parecer tu cuerpo y tu cabeza no están de acuerdo-le dijo Kakuzu al oído. Jashin sama sabia que era cierto; su virilidad estaba sumamente endurecida y erguida.

-¡ALÉJATE HIJO DE LA GRAN…!

Y Kakuzu lo ignoro (como siempre) y se acerco sigilosamente, su rostro quedo frente a frente con el miembro de Hidan.

-¡PÚDRETE! ¡PÚDRETE CABRON…!-y sus gritos se ahogaron al sentir que su erección se humedeció por completo al entrar en la boca de Kakuzu. Por Jashin sama que bien se sentía…

Kakuzu succionaba suavemente mientras que su mano derecha seguía frotando el resto. A cierto lapso de segundos Kakuzu dejaba libre el húmedo miembro de Hidan y soplaba ligeramente haciendo que Hidan sintiera un placer nunca antes experimentado. Y se notaba; la cara de Hidan estaba contraído por tal sensación: Ojos bien cerrados, su boca entreabierta de la que surgida un hilo de saliva, sus mejillas encendidas, su frente sudada… Y unos débiles gemidos que trataba de reprimir pero era tan difícil, Kakuzu aumentaba la intensidad.

-Ah…-gimió finalmente Hidan. Kakuzu sonrió entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Parece que ya estás…

-Bas…-y Hidan callo debido a la ola de excitación que sentía en su pecho. Kakuzu puso a Hidan boca abajo.

-Vamos Hidan sabes que es inevitable…-y con sumo cuidado poso sus manos en los glúteos de Hidan y lentamente acerco su masculinidad a la entrada de Hidan.

-¡QUÍTAME LAS MANOS…!-grito agarrando aire pero después de eso -. Ah…-un débil gemido de Hidan escapo al sentir que Kakuzu lo penetraba poco a poco. Hidan se mordía los labios ante el hecho de que de nuevo sería jodido por ese idiota, se maldecía ante el hecho de sentir que ese bastardo empezaba a ponerlo en pleno placer.

Kakuzu se movía con suavidad, moviendo a Hidan adelante y atrás tomándolo por los glúteos casi empujándolo y oprimiéndolo más hacia él. Los gemidos de Kakuzu se convertían en largos suspiros…

Hidan seguía reprimiendo sus gemidos mientras no podía evitar sentir que su cuerpo estaba sumamente caliente, no podía evitar que el maldito pene de Kakuzu se le metiera y saliera a cada instante… Le estaban empezando a doler las apretadas cuerdas; Jashin sama que terminará rápido toda ese infierno, que terminara toda esa terrible noche…

-Deidara…-gemía Sasori aumentando su auto placer mezclado con frustración al verse caer tan bajo. Casi podía ver a Deidara delante de él, casi podía ver un desnudo Deidara poniéndose a su disposición… Su figura humana era la que había vuelto a la cama. Sin embargo el verdadero yacía en el sofá de su sala de estar, atormentándose mentalmente…

-Hidan… Hidan…-sollozaba el rubio jalándose un poco el cabello en seña de desesperación. Sus ojeras crecían conforme a acumulaba más horas sin descansar apropiadamente.

-Jashin sama…-gimió Hidan al sentir que Kakuzu finalmente había terminado en su interior, dejándole lleno de su liquido blanco que prácticamente todo alrededor de esa cavidad estaba ensuciado por esa sustancia blanquecina. Hidan respiraba con dificultad, su apretado pecho crecía y disminuía rápidamente, sentía que las cuerdas le calaban demasiado, podía asegurar que su piel ya estaba roja incluso hundida y raspada. Kakuzu también respiraba difícilmente, vaya que había tenido un buen rato… Se dejo caer a un lado del joven de cabello gris.

-Suéltame…-musito Hidan con el primero aliento que recupero-. Me… Me están… matando…-alcanzo a decir obviamente se refería a las cuerdas negras.

Kakuzu, débilmente, volteo la cabeza y observo a Hidan unos segundos. Se incorporo y empezó a desamarrar a Hidan. Hidan por fin pudo respirar con libertad… Vaya que lo había dejado jodido, no podía moverse… Sus ojos violetas se clavaron en la puerta; sus piernas entumecidas se pusieron de pie con mucho esfuerzo y tambaleándose se dirigieron hacia la puerta. Estaba cerrada, que maldita y puta suerte. Hidan cerró los ojos fuertemente cayendo en la desesperación y se dejo caer en la alfombra dándose por vencido por esa noche, ¿como saldría de ahí…? Kakuzu ni siquiera se molesto en levantarse.

[Al día siguiente]

-¡Vaya Itachi si que sabes jugar tenis!-exclamo Akari Himuro mientras veía asombrada a su futuro marido terminando de jugar un partido contra un muchacho llamado Light.

-Gracias…

-¿En dónde estará el pequeño Sasuke?-pregunto de pronto la chica.

-El por lo general se queda en la piscina-le dijo Itachi.

-Oh bueno por que estoy empezando a sentir algo de hambre, me gustaría que nos acompañara a comer un helado, ¿si? Creo que debo de conocerlo un poco más…

E Itachi sintió un poco de emoción al respecto.

-Si, creo que podrías chalar con él…-musito Itachi pensando que sería de gran ayuda.

-Bien entonces vamos…

Sasuke se encontraba sentado a la orilla de la alberca, no tenía muchos ánimos de seguir nadando. Su serio rostro reflejado en el agua le devolvía la fría mirada…

-Sasuke-y oyó la suave voz de su hermano mayor.

-Hola Sasuke-saludo la chica Akari con una voz melosa-. Oye, ¿quisieras acompañarnos para ir a comer un helado?

Sasuke miro sin expresión alguna a la chica y fugazmente volteo a ver a Itachi.

-Vamos, ¿Qué dices?

Sasuke, resignado, se puso de pie y fue a vestirse para luego unirse a ellos. Y llegaron al restaurante del club.

-Yo quiero un helado de fresa con frutas, ¿Y tu…?

-Solo una soda-respondió Itachi.

-¿Y tú Sasuke?

-Eh… Solo un jugo por favor...

-¡Ah Sasuke no seas como tu hermano! ¡Pide lo que quieras, por favor!-soltó la chica mirando a Sasuke con algo de exasperación.

Sasuke miró con cierta desconfianza a la chica y finalmente viendo que no iba a poder evitarla pidió un sencillo cono de helado de vainilla.

-Ustedes se parecen mucho…-observo Akari mientras comía su helado.

-No es cierto…-musito Sasuke mirando hacia el piso.

-¿Qué? Bueno en mi opinión si es verdad: Los 2 no hablan mucho que digamos, son muy lindos y tienen la misma cara de seriedad…

-Creo que a una persona le molesta que la comparen… ¿No lo crees?-dijo Itachi tratando de que Akari acabará el asunto.

-¿Eh? No se por que te molestas, si tu hermano es un chico maravilloso…-le dijo la chica.

Y Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par, se puso de pie de un golpe y salió del lugar sin decir nada. Itachi simplemente quería desaparecer; no podía perdonarse.

-¿Pero que…?-musito la chica.

-Sasuke y yo… Hemos discutido estas últimas semanas, me disculpo…

-Debiste decírmelo antes Itachi, vaya… Pobre ha de estar maldiciéndome, ahora vengo, ¿si?

-No, Akari espera…

Pero la chica no presto atención a las palabras de Itachi y se fue detrás de Sasuke.

[En otra parte]

-Naruto… ¿Quieres salir a comer?-pregunto un muchacho moreno a su hermano menor.

"¡NO ME IMPORTA SI ME QUEDO COMO GENIN EL RESTO DE MI VIDA…! ¡YO ALGÚN DÍA SERÉ HOKAGE…!"

Naruto se encontraba mirando la televisión recostado sobre su cama. En toda la mañana no había estado en paz: Por su joven mente había estado pasando ese desagradable recuerdo, aquel suceso por el que ahora era el hazmerreir de toda la escuela. Vaya como le dedicaba un indescriptible rencor a ese Sasuke… Ni siquiera sabía exactamente que era pero no podía dejar de pensar mal de él.

-Eh… No se… -respondió el niño sin quitar la vista de la pantalla. Obviamente no se sentía con ánimos.

-Vamos… Te llevaré a comer ramen, no me puedes decir que no-afirmo Iruka.

Naruto volteo la cabeza y sonrió ampliamente.

-Por cierto… ¿No estarás viendo otra vez esa caricatura…?-inquirió Iruka con preocupación.

-¿Eh? ¿"Nawuto"?

-He oído que tienes bastante violencia, no creo que…

-¡AH! ¡Eso es pura mentira!-exclamo recuperando su tono normal de voz-¡Además el protagonista se parece mucho a mí…!

-Solo por que sus nombres se parezcan no significa que…

-¡OK! ¡Vamos por ese ramen…!-dijo dando un salto para ponerse de pie-¿¡SABES QUE A NAWUTO TAMBIÉN LE GUSTA EL RAMEN!

-Ah…

[En otra parte]

-Sasuke…-Itachi había encontrado afortunadamente a su hermano menor antes de que su prometida lo hallara.

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en una banca, se había alejado lo más posible del restaurante. El par de hermanos Uchiha se encontraban ocultos en uno de los tantos jardines del club.

-Sasuke… Quiero…

-Déjame en paz-dijo firmemente el niño.

-No… -Y paro, se le hacia un nudo en la garganta-. Sé que nunca… Se que nunca podrás olvidar lo que hice…

Sasuke se levanto pero Itachi lo tomo fuertemente por los hombros mirándolo directo a los ojos.

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes de hacerlo…-musito Sasuke.

-Lo sé… Sasuke, ¿Por qué hiciste eso en la escuela…?-pregunto seriamente.

Sasuke trato de salir huyendo evadiendo la mirada de su hermano.

-¿Sabías que eso estaba mal…?-pregunto Itachi con un hilo de voz.

Sasuke siguió en silencio.

-No vuelvas a imitarme en nada, por favor, se que es tarde para decirlo…

-Déjame ya…

-Escúchame bien-le dijo firmemente-, no quiero que vuelvas a tratar de actuar como yo… Por favor…-en verdad no sabia si lo que le pedía estaba bien; no se le ocurría que era lo más apropiado.

-¿¡Para que me dices esto…!-inquirió Sasuke mirando fulminante a su hermano y después tomando aire dijo algo que parecía no ser palabras de un niño:-¡ERES UN HIPÓCRITA…!

Itachi abrió un poco más sus ojos quedándose quieto por las palabras de Sasuke; era cierto.

-¡SE QUE TODO ESTO ME LO DICES SOLO PARA TRATAR DE SENTIRTE MEJOR…! ¡SE QUE PAPÁ TE OBLIGA A QUE TE CASES CON ESA CHICA SOLO PARA QUE YO ME OLVIDE DE TODO…!-gritaba el niño sin poder contener toda la rabia que sentía.

-Sasuke…

-¡NO ME HABLES COMO SI FUERA UN NIÑO IDIOTA…! ¿¡Acaso papá y tú…? ¿¡Piensan que voy a olvidar lo que mire así como si nada…!-y paro unos segundos-. Lo que hice en la escuela… Todo por tratar de saber por que habías hecho eso… Quería descubrir por que tú estabas…-y su voz y su próxima confesión confirmaban aún su inocencia que trataba de negar rotundamente-. Quería saber por que tú besabas a un… ¿Por qué lo hacías…?-agregó apretando los dientes.

-Sasuke…

-No le dije a papa quien era con el que estabas esa noche… Debí hacerlo…

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?-se atrevió a preguntar Itachi con un hilo de voz.

-No… No quería…-musitaba Sasuke-. Te odie… Te odie al momento de verte haciendo eso, pero no quería que… Sabía que nunca podrías volver a estar en paz con papá después de eso…

-Nunca quisiste decirlo…

-Te odio…-musito Sasuke-. Te detesto… Te detesto… Odio a todos… Papá solo miente… Y tú…

-No Sasuke…

-¡ENTONCES DEJA DE MENTIR!

-¿¡Qué esperas que haga…!-inquirió Itachi mirándolo duramente a los ojos-. Ya lo sabes todo… No puedo hacer nada más… Cuando me casé te mostraré que he cambiado, que nunca volveré a…

-¡ESO NO SIRVE DE NADA…!-grito de nuevo-¡YO SE QUE NO HAS CAMBIADO…! ¡NUNCA CAMBIARÁS!

El rostro de Itachi se quedo paralizado.

-Entonces dime que debo de hacer…-musito Itachi con un tono de voz nunca antes oído por alguna persona; era como oír a un miserable pidiendo la respuesta a sus plegarias.

Sasuke se quedo igual que su hermano, era algo tan impactante como raro estar viviendo ese instante. Su hermano mayor lo miraba como la respuesta a todos sus problemas.

-¿Qué es lo que debo hacer…?-reitero Itachi.

-No se… No se… ¿¡POR QUE ME LO PREGUNTAS A MÍ…! ¡SOLO DÉJAME EN PAZ…!-y el niño logro escapar y se fue corriendo a toda velocidad.

-Naruto, dime ¿Por qué estabas tan serio en la mañana?-pregunto Iruka mientras separaba sus palitos para empezar a comer.

-No estaba serio… Solo no me sentía bien…

-Sabes que eres pésimo diciendo mentiras, vamos dime que es lo que te pasaba…

Naruto miró por unos segundos por la ventana a la derecha de él.

-Estaba pensando en… "Eso", lo que paso con ese Sasuke-y por un instante su expresión se tiñó con algo de resentimiento.

-Naruto…

-¡Pero eso ya paso! ¡¿O no?

-Si pero ¿estas seguro de que ya estas bien?

-¡Si! ¡Ahora solo es un recuerdo…! ¡Ya por favor, vamos a comer ya…!

Iruka miró con cierta pena al niño rubio.

-¡OK! No entiendo de qué sirve la química…

-Yahiko, no te distraigas, ya casi terminas-le dijo Nagato mientras seguía en la limpieza de su sala de estar.

-Ah… Bueno si paso el último examen con un 8 podré pasar la materia-soltó Yahiko pasando la página, el muchacho se encontraba leyendo recostado en un sofá-. Yo creo que si la hago… Suerte que tú te libraste de todo muy rápido… Dime ¿Qué es lo que haces aparte de limpiar aquí?

-Eh… Nada en especial…

-¿Nada? Ah creo que voy a considerar mudarme contigo…-y se puso de pie para acercarse a Nagato; se le había ocurrido algo que seguramente pondría a Nagato nervioso, rojo y molesto-. "Profesor ayúdeme ¡no entiendo nada de la lección! Haré lo que sea…"-y puso una pose sexy mientras se abría la camisa.

-¡YAHIKO…!-exclamo mientras se ponía tan rojo como su cabello.

-¡JA JA JA…! ¡VAYA QUE TE PONES NERVIOSO CON CUALQUIER COSA…!-y dio un par de carcajadas fuertes-¡Qué será cuando veas a Konan en traje de baño…!-y cuando parecía que la cara de Nagato no podía ponerse más roja pasó a un color rojo tomate-¡MIRA COMO TIENES LA CARA…!

Por todos los cielos, Nagato se miro en el espejo más próximo y en efecto su cara daba risa en cierta parte, pero no se podía quitar la vergüenza y más que todo: No podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen que se había creado de Konan en un bikini, un lindo y femenino bikini…

-¡SI VUELVES A DECIR ALGO COMO ESO TE…!-exclamo Nagato.

-¡YA, YA, SOLO FUE UNA BROMA…!-pero no podía dejar de reírse.

Nagato: ¬¬

[9:00 PM]

Hidan seguía encerrado en aquella habitación, la cama seguía hecha un desastre. Kakuzu se había ido antes de que Hidan despertara y había dejado una bandeja de comida como solía hacerlo al dejarlo encerrado un largo rato. Había estado dando vueltas por toda la habitación y el cuarto de baño… Arrojaba y destruía las cosas en los constantes de desesperación y enojo. Se había cubierto con una bata de baño.

-Jashin sama… Jashin sama…-murmuro mientras que se recargaba en la puerta. Sin ventas y una puerta que parecía estar soldada al no poder ni moverse ni un poco… Que mierda de vida le habita tocado en definitiva. Quería destruir todo… Todo… Matar a todo el mundo… Ya que caso tenía…

De pronto se escucho un ruido; alguien entraría en la habitación… Hidan se puso de pie al instante, preparándose para salir corriendo al instante de ver una apertura. Y la puerta se abrió y ante él apareció una muchacha de cabello corto de color azul que traía con ella un par de sabanas muy blancas y un par de toallas. Hidan la esquivó sin problema alguno, salió corriendo hacia la libertad… Pero su ilusión se quebró al instante de darse cuenta que prácticamente estaba en un laberinto de pasillos con varias puertas cerradas. Sin embargo en cierta parte no se dio por vencido, por ahí debía de haber aunque sea una ventana o algo… Y en efecto había una pequeña rendija, Hidan se fijo en ella y se dio cuenta de que todo el lugar era un sótano.

-¡MALDITA SEA SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ…!-exclamo Hidan. Y así estuvo por unos cuantos minutos. Regreso rápido a la habitación en donde la sirvienta se había quedado. La chica se encontraba cambiando las sabanas de la cama. Había ordenado los desperfectos del cuarto.

-¡TU…! ¡AYÚDAME A SALIR…!-le espeto Hidan y a pesar de que su voz era fuerte e intimidante la chica pareció no escucharle, ni siquiera importarle-¡TIENES QUE SACARME DE AQUÍ…!-reitero el muchacho tomándola por los hombros. La muchacha parecía ser una especie de robot, su calmado semblante no se había alterado para nada.

-El señor Yokubari no consentirá que escape, quédese aquí-dijo con voz de autómata.

-¡ESO ME VALE MIERDA, DIME COMO SALIR…!

-No tengo ordenado decírselo.

Hidan se quedo mirándola como un loco, que desesperación… ¿Podría golpearla…? No, no sería como el bastardo que lo jodía cada vez que se le antojara.

-Por favor, suélteme-dijo con una voz más suave.

Hidan la soltó violentamente y decidió esperar a que esta se fuera y seguirla; eso no iba a poder evitarlo una simple chica. Y cuando iba siguiéndola… Y cuando llegaron a la puerta destinada Hidan se encontró con varios guardias que habían estado esperando a que la muchacha regresara.

-¡DÉJENME SALIR…!-grito con todas sus fuerzas-¡SE IRÁN A LA…!-y lo regresaron al laberinto de pasillos y puertas cerradas-¡MIERDA…!

Y de nuevo se dejo caer en el piso. Se le acaba más la escasa paciencia… Una idea… Una idea… Una idea… ¿Qué hacer para escapar de Kakuzu? No se le ocurría nada.

[Por la noche]

-Buenas noches Hidan…-saludo Kakuzu como si nada al llegar a la habitación; no pareció importarle que casi la mitad del cuarto estuviera destruido.

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HABLARME ASÍ…! ¡BASTARDO HIJO DE LA…!

-Ah… Bueno… Como sea, quería decirte que no mereces estar aquí-le dijo suavemente-. Me dijeron que ya te diste cuenta de cómo es aquí abajo…

Hidan agarro una de las lámparas de noche que había al lado de la cama y se la arrojo a Kakuzu, este la esquivo con habilidad.

-Vaya si que estas molesto… No parecías molesto ayer mientras te hacía…

-¡CIERRA TU PUTA BOCA!

Kakuzu rió por lo bajo.

-Ok, ¿me acompañas? Saldremos de este sótano-le dijo Kakuzu mirándolo expectante.

Hidan se quedo algo confundido: Por fin tendría una verdadera oportunidad de escapar pero eso significaría (en el sentido de Hidan) obedecerle, hacerle caso a las palabras de Kakuzu…

Kakuzu y Hidan caminaban por los pasillos… Y llegaron a una de las tantas puertas, subieron escaleras, abrieron una última puerta y los ojos de Hidan recibieron un impacto de luz. Salió a un gran pasillo decorado por pinturas de jóvenes muchachos hermosos, figuras de Adonis y David. Jashin sama si que era un maldito enfermo…

-Sígueme por favor…

Hidan salió corriendo, fue corriendo a su izquierda, bajo unas largas escaleras a toda velocidad y busco la salida y logro abrir la gran puerta principal… Y hasta ahí llego. Por lo menos una docena de guardias estaba vigilando la entrada de la gran casa.

-Y no pareces entender…-murmuro Kakuzu a su espalda.

Hidan cayó de rodillas. ¿Ahora que…? Se había quedado en blanco. Sus ojos violetas se dirigieron hacia arriba, clavándose en el azul oscuro estampado de puntos brillantes.

-Vamos, no quiero que te quedes aquí toda la noche-y Kakuzu trato de levantar a Hidan.

[10 minutos después]

Hidan se encontraba tendido en una gran cama de pulcras y frescas sabanas. El chico tenía la mirada perdida en el techo… Una lámpara hecha de varios cristales iluminaba la estancia. Por ahora tenía la mente en blanco.

-Déjala ahí…-Kakuzu había vuelto a la habitación acompañado de la sirvienta de cabello azul. Había traído la cena-. Gracias, puedes irte… Hidan, es hora de cenar…

Hidan seguía tendido en la cama sin recuperar la mente.

-Hidan mira…-y Kakuzu le llevo su respectivo plato y una copa de vino tinto y empezó a cortar el filete en trozos pequeños e incorporo a Hidan y comenzó a darle de comer como si fuera un niño pequeño teniéndole que abrir un poco la boca. Hidan sin embargo no mastico-¿No tienes hambre…?

Hidan no contesto. Se alejo de Kakuzu y volvió a recostarse.

-Cielos, creo que no comerás…-y dejo el plato en la pequeña mesa que tenía casi al llegar a unas puertas de cristal que daban a un balcón-. Bien me daré un baño, puedes vestirte como te parezca compré un guardarropa completo-le comunico Kakuzu señalando el gran armario con puertas corredizas de espejo.

Hidan no volteo a ver, simplemente cerro sus ojos y se limito a ignorarlo. Kakuzu se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño adjunto a la habitación. Y Hidan escucho el sonido del agua correr… Sus ojos volvieron a parpadear… Su mente parecía luchar para no quedarse en blanco… Era su última alternativa…

El muchacho de cabello gris se levanto de la cama, se dirigió al armario buscando algo en especial… Lo encontró. Acomodo su cabello, arreglándolo y dejando unos pequeños mechones cayendo sobre su frente. Y escucho que el agua dejo de caer. Tomo la botella de vino que habían traído junto con otra cosa… Kakuzu ya venía… Hidan se tendió en la cama.

-¿Aún sigues sin…?-pregunto Kakuzu al llegar pero calló al quedarse atónito al contemplar lo más hermoso que había mirado hasta ahora en vida.

Hidan, ese muchacho de cabello gris, estaba tendido sobre su cama, no solamente tendido, su posición era simplemente hermosa… La ligera bata de seda color vino que traía puesta dejaba ver coquetamente su pierna derecha creando más morbo y deseo en aquel hombre que se había quedado paralizado. Hidan abrió más su bata dejando ver su pecho; se relamió los labios mientras miraba a Kakuzu… Kakuzu caminaba lentamente hacia él. Hidan no sonreía. Kakuzu sonreía. Y finalmente llego a Hidan, besando apasionada y desesperadamente el pecho de Hidan mientras que acariciaba la pierna de Hidan…

Hidan tomo la botella de vino, la abrió y vertió su contenido sobre su pecho y el rostro de Kakuzu… Kakuzu suspiraba de la excitación que sentía… Besaba con más pasión el mojado pecho de Hidan. Y Kakuzu se perdía entre la piel de Hidan… Hidan contemplaba fríamente como ese bastardo se divertía sobre su cuerpo mientras llevaba su mano derecha hacia debajo de la almohada…

-Acércate…-le murmuro Hidan tomándolo de la cara con su cara izquierda, la cara de Kakuzu estaba muy cerca de la de Hidan, Kakuzu estaba al borde del éxtasis-. Cierra los ojos…-ordeno Hidan con la voz más suave que tenía-. Abre tu boca…-agregó aún más provocativamente-y así fue. Y la mano derecha de Hidan salió debajo de la almohada para que un estremecedor, aterrador y estridente grito llegara a la habitación.

La boca de Kakuzu sangraba… El cuchillo dirigido por la mano de Hidan le había abierto una larga abertura desde la boca a lo largo de la mejilla derecha.

-¡¿Quieres más…?-pregunto apretando los dientes con todo el odio que sentía-¿¡Quieres más maldito hijo de puta…! ¡CONTESTA BASTARDO…!-Y sin sacar el cuchillo de la boca le abrió otra abertura por el lado izquierdo; ahora la gran boca de Kakuzu sangraba y ardía y dolía aún más por el vino.

Kakuzu seguía gritando de dolor. Se llevo una mano a la gran apertura tratando de mitigar el dolor… Parecía una especie de monstruo de una película de terror.

-¡GRITA Y LLORA…! ¡GRITA PEDAZO DE MIERDA…!-le gritaba Hidan mirando como Kakuzu no dejaba de gritar por su gran herida.

Hidan no había soltado el cuchillo, era la única opción, tenía que hacerlo, no había de otra… Los ojos de Hidan miraban con locura al sujeto que ahora tenía gritando a sus pies.

Y la puerta se abrió y un fuerte disparo se oyó, el cuchillo de Hidan había cayó al piso debido a la conmoción, 7 hombres apuntaban a Hidan. Kakuzu había tomado el cuchillo que rebosaba de su sangre y con mucho esfuerzo logro ponerse de pie mirando a Hidan profundamente.

-Como… ¿¡COMO…!-grito Hidan y acto seguido los hombres de Kakuzu atraparon a Hidan y lo sacaron de ahí-¡NO CREAS QUE TE LIBRASTE DE MÍ PENDEJO…! ¡ESPERO QUE TE PUDRAS…!-y fue lo ultimo que Kakuzu logro escuchar.

El hombre que aún sangraba lentamente se acerco a un espejo y comprobó que en efecto su boca ahora era una gran apertura…

-Señor Yokubari, por favor venga conmigo, lo llevaré al hospital…-le dijo la muchacha de cabello azul al entrar en la habitación.

-No…-contesto gravemente-. Llama a un medico, que venga aquí rápido-ordeno Kakuzu.

-Si señor…-y la chica salió del cuarto.

Kakuzu siguió contemplando las heridas que Hidan le había dejado… No tendría de otra: De ahora en adelante iba a parecer una especie de muñeco vudú, sus grandes aperturas serían unidas al más puro estilo de una costura. O por lo menos por ahora...

* * *

**Ok, aquí termina el capitulo espero que les haya gustado, entretenido, emocionado o lo que sea. Si se quedaron prendidas o prendidos sobre lo que va a pasar no se pierdan el próximo… Y de nuevo muchas gracias a todas y todos por su preferencia. Y recuerden TODO va a salir bien...**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER, HASTA LA PRÓXIMA Y DEJEN COMENTARIOS U OPINIONES!**

**Atte. Levita Hatake**


	18. Entre el cielo y el suelo

**¡Hola! Hi! Shalom… ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien. Ok aquí esta otro episodio más (el fin esta cerca…). Uhm, que decir…**

**Primero quiero decir, bueno, pedir disculpas a 2 niñas: Samantha y Vale-chan, por no poder hablar con ellas más por el msn. Creo que ellas ya saben que ocasión fue… Gomenasai. T-T**

**Ya casi es mi cumpleaños numero 18, en verdad no quisiera cumplirlos, lo único bueno es que puedo ver p0rno legalmente XD. Ah que más… Bueno ya sin más, ya que me quiero ir a ver mi DVD de "Boku no Pico" jojojo…**

**Sin más estupideces que decir, aquí tienen.**

"Hemos aprendido a volar como las aves, ha nadar como los peces… Pero no hemos aprendido el arte de vivir juntos, como hermanos" –Martin Luther King

Un lunes empezaba en una de las preparatorias de Tokio 5…

-Itachi, ¿te sientes bien?-pregunto Akari Himuro al ver a su futuro marido con unas marcadas ojeras.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-inquirió Itachi.

-Tu rostro… Bueno, tienes muy remarcadas las ojeras, no luces muy bien-le dijo la chica tratando de que Itachi hiciera algo para erradicar tales rasgos.

-No dormí bien eso es todo… -contesto secamente-. Discúlpame tengo que ir al baño.

Itachi simplemente quería estar solo obviamente.

[20 minutos después]

El grupo 6-A no había tenido clase de biología.

-Buenos días, hum-un cansado Deidara había llegado al salón de clases. Nunca se le había tan mal y como era de esperarse de un grupo de adolescentes empezaron a criticar la desfachatez espontanea de Deidara.

-¿Aún no…?-musito Itachi preocupado.

-No… Por ahora ya puedo empezar a poner anuncios, volantes, lo que haga falta... ¿¡Qué tanto me ven…! ¡¿TIENEN ALGO QUE DECIRME, EH!-inquirió Deidara violentamente mirando desafiante al grupo que lo habían estado vigilando.

-Deidara, por favor, cálmate… Siéntate, vamos-y el rubio tomo asiento a la derecha de Itachi. Ya que estaban un poco más tranquilos Itachi (aprovechando que Akari hablaba con un grupo de chicas al otro lado del salón) le murmuro:-. Gracias por la carta…

-No hay por que…-soltó débilmente el rubio y luego tallándose un poco los ojos y esbozando una triste y seca sonrisa se acerco un poco más a Itachi-. Deberías considerar la decisión de casarte… En verdad, ese tipo… Ese tipo parece amarte de verdad.

Itachi bajo su rostro sintió una fría corriente en su pecho.

-No digas esa clase de cosas…-musito Itachi-¿Cómo puedes saberlo…?

-No parece ser un tipo que diga mentiras, te lo digo, hum. Lo se por experiencia personal…-y soltó un amargo suspiro-. Ese Kisame… Va a la pura verdad aunque no sepa como decirla, hum-y se levanto viendo que la prometida de Itachi se aproximaba.

-Buenos días Deidara…

-Buenos días, hum-y el rubio los dejo solos.

[En otra parte]

Hidan había vuelto a ser amarrado cual perro. Volvía a estar desnudo y muerto de frío. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que las heridas de Kakuzu hayan quedado de lo más horribles, de lo más pútridas… Había disfrutado aquel momento, quería tener de nuevo enfrente a ese bastardo y volver a clavarle un afilado cuchillo, una gran navaja, una terrible guadaña… Partirlo y destrozarlo una y otra vez… ¿Se arrepentía? Para nada.

Kakuzu despertaba de una dura, sorprendente y dolorosa noche: El espejo ahora le devolvía la imagen de su cara toda marcada… Sus mejillas ahora tenían delgados hilos negros uniéndole cada pedazo, cerrándole la larga abertura. Un precio muy caro sin duda alguna, que precio tan alto había pagado por caer en la trampa de Hidan… ¿Se arrepentía? Para nada.

Las heridas de su cara solo mostraban una prueba más de su compañía con Hidan. Tendría que usar una mascarilla para poder presentarse en público… Ni con maquillaje podrías ocultar los hilos y mucho menos la herida que necesitaba cicatrizar.

[Escuela Primaria Sarutobi]

6-A

-Bien, hagan parejas y resuelvan el ejercicio número 7-indico el profesor Kakashi.

Los estudiantes acataron de inmediato la tarea. Casi todo el salón ya había escogido compañero de equipo excepto 4.

"Aquí vamos de nuevo…"pensó el profesor Kakashi mirando con algo de lastima a los 4 chicos que se había quedado sin compañero.

-OK, Naruto, Sasuke, Shino, Sakura… ¿Por qué no…?

-Disculpe profesor-le interrumpió el niño llamado Shino-. Antes de que diga que tendremos que trabajar nosotros 3 debo protestar… No me agrada la idea de trabajar con Uchiha y Uzumaki-confeso el chico sin pena y sin alterar el calmado tono de voz que poseía. Al parecer Sakura compartía en cierta parte la opinión de Shino a excepción claro de Sasuke.

"¿Qué puedo hacer…? Ni de broma volvería a juntar a Naruto y a Sasuke, sería problemático para ellos… Ah…Estos chicos…" se decía Kakashi en su cabeza.

-Eh… Profesor…-se oyó una débil y tierna voz-. Yo podría trabajar con Naruto… Kiba dice que puede trabajar con Shino.

-Hinata… Ah… Ok: Naruto y Hinata, Sasuke y Sakura y Shino con Kiba, ya todos a trabajar-dijo Kakashi finalmente pudiendo terminar el asunto.

El semblante de Naruto estaba algo hosco; sabía a la perfección que todos lo querían evitar. La niña llamada Hinata de inmediato tomo asiento y abrió el libro, parecía estar muy nerviosa.

-Eh… Naruto...-musito dulcemente Hinata-¿Te sientes bien?

-Si, claro Hinata… ¿Qué vamos a hacer eh?-pregunto más animado.

-Esto… Oh…-y empezó a leer las instrucciones con suavidad.

Por otra parte:

- Sasuke…

-Ya casi término-le interrumpió el Uchiha sin quitar la vista del libro.

-Vaya si que eres listo, eres… Eres sorprendente-elogió Sakura con nerviosismo. La chica de cabello rosa miraba sin parar a Sasuke, sus ojos parecían mirar un maravilloso y perfecto sueño.

-Ah… ¡Rayos no entiendo nada de esto!-terció Naruto casi estrellando el lápiz en el libro.

-No te preocupes, mira esto…

-Oye Sasuke, parece que necesitas ayuda con el ultimo problema-se atrevió a decir Sakura-. Si quieres puedo hacerlo…

-Haz lo que quieras-soltó Sasuke dejándole el libro a ella. Sakura miro algo decepcionada al chico.

-¡WOOW! ¡Vaya Hinata si que sabes de estas cosas!-exclamo Naruto mirando con sorpresa a la niña de ojos claros y cabello oscuros que ahora era su compañera-¡Me alegra estar contigo…!

Y de pronto Hinata se ruborizo en gran parte.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-pregunto Naruto alarmado poniéndole la mano en la mejilla.

-¡Ah…! ¡No! No… no me pasa… Nada…-se apresuro a decir la niña con vergüenza.

-¡Uff que alivio…! Oye te puedo preguntar algo…

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué me hablas? El resto del salón me odia, ¿No te molesto…?

-No… Para nada… Sinceramente no entiendo por que te tratan así…-musito Hinata jugando con sus dedos.

-Sasuke, ¿te sientes mal?

-¿Por qué no dejas de hacerme preguntas?-inquirió Sasuke molestándose.

-Yo… Solo quería decirte que no creo que hayas hecho… Lo que paso con Naruto, ¿verdad que no es cierto…? Yo no creo que tú…

Y Sasuke se levanto y sin pedir permiso salió del salón. Sakura se quedo con la vista clavada en la puerta.

-Ah… 6 años y parece que no estamos progresando con el trabajo de equipo…-suspiro Kakashi sintiendo que pronto necesitaría una buena taza de café, ni siquiera su ejemplar de: "Icha Icha Paradise" podía relajarlo en esa clase de momentos.

Naruto miro receloso la puerta: "Vaya que tipo tan más raro…" pensó Naruto confirmando que aquel acto de besarlo había sido un solo arranque de locura de Sasuke.

-Oye Naruto…

-¿Si?

-Me… Estaba pensando en que… Si tu quieres, podrías comer conmigo en el descanso…-dijo la niña sin mirarlo a los ojos y poniéndose aún más nerviosa -. Yo tampoco tengo muchos amigos, ¿sabes…?

-¿Eh? Por supuesto Hinata, ¡Gracias!

Hinata sonrió al ver la amplia y sincera sonrisa de Naruto.

[Más tarde ese día]

Itachi y Sasuke ya habían llegado de la escuela. Su madre los recibió con las atenciones de todos los días: Un beso, un abrazo, un "¿Qué tal les fue hoy?" y la indicación de que fueran a lavarse para comer. Pero hoy hubo un detalle diferente:

-Itachi, quería preguntarte-y le enseño la portada del periódico del día-¿Este chico no es uno de tus amigos…?-e Itachi contemplo la foto de Hidan donde debajo de esta se describía su físico y demás. Ya se había reportado como desaparecido.

-Eh… Si…

-Vaya, pobre chico… Al parecer sospechan que fue secuestrado-le dijo la mujer mientras volvía a la cocina.

Itachi se quedo callado y fue a su habitación rápido. ¿¡Donde podría estar Hidan…!

Sasori manejaba de regreso a su hogar pero antes tenía que detenerse a comprar unos cuantos víveres. Se detuvo en un pequeño mercado y mientras hacia fila para pagar se percato de algo, algo que de cierta forma le inquieto y de una manera cruel le alegro: Hidan, aquel idiota por el que lo había cambiado Deidara (según él), estaba desparecido.

Sasori contemplo por varios segundos el anuncio. Compro el periódico.

[En otra parte]

Nagato se miraba en un espejo de cuerpo completo, desde que llego de la escuela se dedico a probarse toda la ropa posible… El viernes sería el día…

-Yo… Quiero… Decirte…-musitaba Nagato al espejo tratando de entrenar-. Yo…-y se detuvo, ni estando el solo podía pronunciar esas palabras sin sonrojarse.

-En verdad quisiera que Nagato nos acompañara en la fiesta de fin de cursos-dijo Konan mientras terminaba de cocinar.

-Ah como sigues con eso… Dale tiempo, ¡De mí te acuerdas que el próximo semestre lo tendremos de vuelta! ¡Ya verás!

Konan esbozo una sonrisa mientras le servía su plato de espagueti.

-Gracias… Oye ¿Aún no has considerado tomar unas clases de cocina particulares?

Konan: O_O

-¿¡Qué dices…! ¡Todos los demás piensan que mi comida es buena excepto tú…! ¡Si no te gusta aprende a cocinar tú…!

-¡Vamos Konan…! ¡Solo es una sugerencia…!

[Residencia Uchiha]

"Y el clima pronosticado para esta semana: Tardes con cielos despejados, temperaturas cálidas, soleado…" se oía la televisión en el noticiero de la tarde.

-Bienvenido querido…-saludo Mikoto Uchiha a su esposo.

Itachi y Sasuke ya se habían quitado sus uniformes, ya se habían refrescado y se preparaban para bajar a comer; vaya como era difícil esa parte del día.

-Buenas tardes padre…-saludo Itachi Uchiha mientras llegaba al comedor.

Sasuke por su parte no saludo, al menos él tenía el privilegio de darse el lujo de quedarse callado. Mikoto sirvió la comida y todos se dispusieron a comer. Hacía un silencio algo incomodo hasta que fue roto por la voz del padre de la familia:

-Itachi, estaba hablando con la familia Himuro y quedamos en un acuerdo: Nos gustaría que tu matrimonio se efectuara a finales de este año-le comunico Fugaku secamente.

Itachi tomando un pequeño trozo de carne se quedo algo serio y contesto vagamente:

-Si, esta… Bien…-musito Itachi.

Sasuke miro de reojo a su hermano mayor.

"Y noticias locales: Registran un aumento en…"

-¿Quieres más cariño?-pregunto Mikoto a Sasuke.

"El día de hoy se dio por extraviado a un joven de 22 años: Hankosha Hidan. Oficialmente según nos informan desapareció en la madrugada de este sábado. Si llega a saber de su paradero por favor comuníquense a los números que aparecerán en pantalla…"

La familia Uchiha volteo la cabeza hacia la televisión: Mikoto se desconcertó, Sasuke recordaba el rostro de ese tipo, Itachi se preocupo más (Deidara estaba sumamente empeñado en buscar a Hidan por cualquier medio posible) y en cuanto a Fugaku, bueno, su semblante pareció endurecerse aun más al recordar que el había sido el amigo de Itachi que había arruinado del auto de su importante socio Kakuzu Yokubari.

"En verdad algo muy extraño en estos días… En estos últimos meses no se ha registrado personas extraviadas en la ciudad, este es un caso realmente sospechoso, la policía ya este llevando a cabo investigaciones, por otro lado conocidos del extraviado han tomado medidas para su búsqueda…"

-Ese muchacho… Deberían haberlo metido en una correccional-comento Fugaku, Itachi -. Apuesto que solo escapo de casa para desobedecer a sus padres…

-No…-musito Itachi en voz tan baja que pareció que solo movía los labios sin decir palabra.

-Solo ha de estar escondido en algún lugar disfrutando de hacer sufrir a todos por su…

-No es así-protesto Itachi con voz clara pero no fuerte-. El no tiene familia alguna-le informo mirándolo directamente.

Fugaku le devolvió una dura mirada.

-Y el no es así… Nunca haría algo como eso-termino Itachi firmemente.

Fugaku se puso de pie.

-Itachi, ve a mi despacho-ordeno Fugaku. Itachi sin dejar la convicción de sus palabras acato la orden de su padre.

[5 minutos después]

-Dime cual es tu relación con ese tipo-ordeno Fugaku duramente mientras se ponía frente a su hijo. Estaba seguro de que ese Hidan era el amante de su hijo.

Itachi, quien miraba fijamente la cara de su padre lucho fuertemente por no ceder en su gesto desafiante y maduro.

-Es mi amigo-contesto Itachi y tomando mucho valor agregó-. Si tuviera algo más con él, ni siquiera me hubiera tomado la molestia de evidenciarme al defenderlo, ¿no lo crees?-y Fugaku le dio una fuerte bofetada. Itachi se llevo la mano derecha a donde había recibido el golpe.

-Lárgate…

Itachi recupero la compostura. Se dirigió a la puerta, salió.

[Ya en la noche]

Hidan aún seguía encerrado. Vaya ahora se estaba muriendo de calor a pesar de que estaba desnudo… Otro maldito día más, ¿Cuántos más…? ¿Cuántas horas más…? Se maldijo mil veces al no lograr su objetivo de matar a Kakuzu, vaya que las cosas serian muy diferentes de haber sido así…

-¿Aún nada…?-musito Deidara por el teléfono-. Gracias, hum…-y colgó. Vaya otra noche más sin dormir bien. Nunca en su vida había experimentado tan horribles sensaciones, tan espantosos momentos, nunca se había preocupado tanto por nada… Ni siquiera por él… Se sintió algo culpable al pensar en ese pelirrojo cuando antes estaba pensando en Hidan. Que dilema…

Hidan escucho que alguien se aproximaba. Empezó a gritar, maldiciendo como acostumbraba. Kakuzu entro en la oscura y calurosa estancia. Hidan se percato de esos delgados hilos negros que unían sus mejillas… Sonrió en cierta parte, al menos le había partido la cara. A pesar de que Hidan se alegraba de haber dañado al mencionado, a Kakuzu no pareció afectarle demasiado.

-Mira… Hiciste un buen trabajo-señalo Kakuzu a sus mejillas-. Deberías haberme escuchado al hablar, me hubiera gustado que me oyeras, te hubieras reído muy bien…

-¿¡QUÉ…!

-Si, lamento que no me escucharas hablar en ese estado, realmente me costo trabajo pronunciar… -y se acerco a Hidan.

-¡MUÉRETE…! ¿¡POR QUE NO TE MORISTE MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA…!-reclamo Hidan con la rabia plasmada en su rostro.

-Ah supongo que es difícil deshacerse de mí-soltó suavemente.

Hidan apretó los dientes, gruño mirando profundamente a Kakuzu para después soltar un fuerte y desgarrador grito de desesperación.

-Al mismo tiempo creo que me hiciste enfadar un poco, así que…-y saco una pequeña navaja-¿Crees que debería cobrármela…?

Y Hidan le escupió en la cara.

Kakuzu se limpio con un pañuelo que saco del bolsillo de su saco. Se dirigió a la puerta y llamo a 3 hombres: El primero sujeto fuertemente a Hidan, el segundo separo la cadena de la pared y el tercero se coloco en frente de Kakuzu.

Hidan gritaba a todo pulmón.

-Llévenlo al cuarto 101-indico Kakuzu. Y así se hizo. Al llegar a la mencionada habitación Hidan pudo apreciar una especie de plataforma de metal con ataduras para los pies y las manos, le recordaba a esas camas donde se hacían las autopsias, luego al lado derecho una mesa llena de objetos punzocortantes, látigos, cuerdas y demás objeto que pudiera lastimar, ser usado para torturar y ser introducido en cavidades indeseadas… Al fondo un gran estante con unos cuantos frascos, unas latas y una caja que parecía guardar herramientas. Al lado del estante un grifo con una manguera puesta. La débil luz fosforescente que hacia lucir todo más nauseabundo y terrible… Hidan fue colocado en la "cama" de metal. Los hombres se fueron.

-Bien, Hidan ¿Cómo te apetece iniciar? Un ligero toque con ese gastado látigo no sería mala idea para empezar…

-¡MUÉRETE…!

-Hidan… Estoy empezando a confirmar que en verdad, penosamente, eres un muchacho idiota-dijo Kakuzu frunciendo el ceño-. Te arriesgaste a querer matarme… No lo lograste. Tengo miedo de que olvides la promesa que te hice, ¿la recuerdas?

Hidan se quedo en shock: Por Jashin sama, cuando tenía el cuchillo en la boca de Kakuzu se le había borrado de la mente la amenaza más grande que tenía contra él: Ir tras Deidara.

-Parece que ya te acordaste, pero seré compasivo contigo…-y tomo una pequeña navaja de la mesa y se acerco a Hidan jugando a pasar todo el cuerpo de Hidan con la navaja a un par de centímetros de su piel causándole esa rara y fea sensación que se crea al poner cerca un filo amenazante del cuerpo.

-¡ERES UN COBARDE…! ¡UN PENDEJO COBARDE DE MIERDA…! ¡TE CORTARÉ LAS BOLAS EN CUANTO ME SUELTE DE ESTO…!-le grito Hidan-¡SUÉLTAME…!

Kakuzu rió suavemente. Levanto la navaja y la bajo repentinamente veloz para cortar con delgadas líneas los muslos de Hidan. Esa leve sensación de dolor… La había sentido muchas veces antes. No era nada… Hidan sonrió.

-¿¡Crees que con esto me pondré a llorar…? Lo único horrible… Lo más asqueroso… La única tortura es que tenga que ser jodido por un pendejo como tú-le dijo Hidan sonriendo con completo desprecio.

Kakuzu reparo en su gesto. Soltó la navaja. Miro con algo de altivez y frialdad a Hidan. ¿La verdad…? La cursi verdad era esta: Por primera vez Kakuzu sintió (o al menos creía o podía suponer) esa dolorosa reacción al oír crudamente que esa persona especial, esa persona que te hace vibrar y sentir vivo, escuchar que Hidan le dijera eso…

-Bien, de acuerdo Hidan… Si no te gusta ser "jodido" por mí…-empezó a decir suavemente, pero algo había en el tono de su voz que revelaba algo de decepción de y despecho-. Veamos si te gusta ser "jodido" por otra cosa…-y tomo un extraño objeto fálico. Era de metal. Kakuzu mantuvo el falo en lo alto, como para que Hidan lo viera con atención, como para que pudiera apreciar que tan largo, ancho y grande estaba-. Espero que te guste esto…-dijo con un deje de maldad, vengándose por las palabras de Hidan.

Un grito inundo el lugar.

-¿Te gusta…?-pregunto Kakuzu cínicamente al ver el rostro de Hidan contorsionado por el dolor. Kakuzu metía y sacaba al ritmo de su despecho… La "entrada" de Hidan sangraba constantemente-¡Te he preguntado…! ¿¡Te gusta más esto que yo…!

Hidan abrió los ojos con mucho esfuerzo, apenas logro escuchar a Kakuzu. Sintiendo que se partía en dos tomó la fuerza para contestar en un murmuro lastimero:

-Claro que sí…

Kakuzu sintió que le dieron otro golpe al pecho. Se detuvo y saco el gran falo del cuerpo de Hidan dejando toda esa zona sangrante. Hidan no sabía si le dolía más tener esa cosa dentro o afuera de su cuerpo. Kakuzu arrojo el mencionado objeto al suelo con un deje de resentimiento y se dedico a dar lentas vueltas alrededor del cuarto. Hidan tomaba aire, alcanzaba a ver que hilillos de sangre chorreaban entre sus piernas.

-Bien Hidan… Tendré que castigarte como se debe-dijo al fin Kakuzu rindiéndose al cabo de estar dándole vueltas a ese asunto-. Voy a ir a visitar a tu amiguito Deidara… Espero que ahora si te arrepientas de tus palabras...-agrego suavemente, el tono de su voz se podía comparar al de un sacerdote reclamando los pecados de un creyente.

-No… ¡NO! ¡NO…! ¡DÉJALO FUERA DE ESTO…! ¡VUELVE A AQUÍ…! ¡JODEME, MÁTAME, HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS…!-grito Hidan desgarrándose la garganta rogando que no saliera de la habitación; demasiado tarde, Kakuzu se fue.

[Al día siguiente]

-No puedo creer que Hankosha este perdido, me resulta casi imposible-decía un muchacho.

-Igual yo, me pregunto que le habrá pasado…

-Lo más probable es que haya sido un secuestro, he oído que encontraron la puerta de su casa abierta el día en que desapareció-dijo una chica.

-Eh tal vez, pero me pregunto cuantos tipos tuvieron que atarlo para poder llevárselo, Hidan era el chico más rudo de la escuela-dijo un chico.

Deidara pasó rápidamente al lado de ese grupo que chismeaba el tema de la semana.

Era la hora del almuerzo. Deidara se dedicó a pasear por todo el edificio y sus alrededores: No tenía hambre y la única compañía que podría tolerar estaba atascada hablando con su prometida. El rubio subió a la azotea de la prepa. Ese lugar era más que apropiado para esos momentos. No había nadie. Deidara tomo asiento junto a la puerta de acceso.

-Hidan… ¿Dónde…?-musito Deidara con la expresión cansada.

Escucho un ruido detrás de sí. Deidara volteo la cabeza. Abrió la puerta para asegurarse de si una persona se aproximaba. No había nada. Saco una pequeña caja de cigarrillos de la bolsa de su camisa. Prendió uno. Y aspiro el suave y penetrante sabor del tabaco. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de saber fumar correctamente pero esa cosa le ayudo a tranquilizarse desde la noche del domingo.

Y finalmente sonó el timbre para volver a clases. Deidara tiro el cigarrillo y lo apago pisándolo con la punta de su zapato. Se puso de pie con un deje de fastidio y se fue de mala gana a su aula.

[Hora de salida]

-Hasta mañana Deidara…-se despidió melancólicamente Itachi al ver al rubio tomar su mochila y disponerse a irse.

-Hasta mañana Itachi…

Ambos jóvenes salieron del salón, cada quien por su lado. Itachi iba caminando solo afortunadamente hoy su prometida se había tenido que ir temprano a una cita con el medico. De pronto Itachi Uchiha sintió que alguien le toco el hombro. El joven se sobresalto y volteo a ver quien era:

-Director, ¿Que…?

-Llámame como lo haces normalmente, ven he querido hablar contigo desde hace tiempo-le dijo Madara Uchiha quien poseía el mismo cabello negro oscuro que distinguía a la familia a pesar de que ya era un hombre maduro.

Itachi se quedo algo perplejo y termino siguiéndolo.

-Bien Itachi, principalmente quiero decirte que no te preocupes por llegar tarde a tu casa: ya les avise a tus padres que estarías conmigo un rato…

-Muchas gracias-agradeció Itachi respetuosamente. Ambos Uchiha se encontraban en la oficina de dirección.

-Ahora a lo que quería saber… Itachi, sé que la relación que llevas con tu padre no es tan buena como Fugaku da entender, ¿o me equivoco?-inquirió suavemente.

Itachi no supo que contestar.

-Bueno… Y también, pude enterarme de que…

Itachi sintió ese escalofrío que le venía cada vez que se tocaba el tema "tabú" de su vida.

-Sé que todo ese teatro de tu compromiso es un patético plan de Fugaku para ocultar la "falta" que cometiste, ¿es cierto?-volvió a preguntar Madara volteando su rostro hacia Itachi.

Itachi se dio por vencido. Bajo su rostro avergonzado y culpable.

-Yo…

-No tienes que excusarte de nada Itachi-se apresuro a decir el mayor-. Ser homosexual ya no es un crimen Itachi, no tienes por que sentirte culpable…

-¡Pero por mi culpa Sasuke ha…!-repuso de pronto el joven.

-De acuerdo, eso fue la única falla que hiciste, no digo que este mal que Sasuke se enterara de lo que eres, lo que estuvo mal es la forma en que lo tuvo que saber… Bueno eso es lo que me dijo Fugaku, creo que fui el único al que Fugaku se lo conto… Pero dime, ¿así fueron las cosas?

-Si, es verdad…

Y Madara se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos.

-Itachi, quisiera saber esto: ¿Seguirás viviendo siempre bajo la voluntad de tu padre o tomarás las riendas de tu vida? Por que, no se si lo sepas pero… Ya cumpliste 20 años, eres lo bastante grande e inteligente para seguir así, eso creo yo.

Itachi se mantuvo en silencio.

-Recuerdo que entraste un poco tarde al jardín de niños (¿ya lo sabes verdad?), tu padre no quería dejarte ir tan pronto, ja…-soltó Madara con la vista en la ventana y con ese aire y porte que tienen las personas al visualizar viejas memorias.

-De todas formas… Ya es tarde… Todo ya…-musito Itachi.

-Itachi, ¿te regale algo en tu cumpleaños?-pregunto de repente.

-Eh… No… No lo sé… En verdad ese día no puse mucha atención a la fiesta en sí-confeso Itachi.

-Pues no, no te obsequie nada en lo absoluto-le informo Madara tomando asiento para abrir un cajón de su escritorio. Sacó un sobre y se lo dio a Itachi-. Ábrelo-le indico.

Itachi, seriamente, abrió el tal sobre y saco una hoja tamaño oficio: parecía ser un contrato.

-Esto es… Una especie de hipoteca o… Un contrato de arrendamiento… ¿Pero para que es esto?-pregunto Itachi confundido.

-Itachi, lo he estado pensando mucho, es hora de que vivas sin la presión de estar obedeciendo a tu padre en cada aspecto de tu vida, esto es mi regalo-le dijo Madara-. Puedes mudarte a tu departamento desde hoy…

Itachi se quedo atónito. Tardo unos segundos en asimilar y finalmente balbuceo:

-Pero… No, no puedo irme así nada más… Además esto es tuyo, no podría, no es correcto…

-Pensé que dirías eso, así que vamos a "negociar": Tú te mudas a vivir ahí mientras tanto y en cuanto termines tu universidad me pagarás… ¿Ahora te parece bien?

-Eh… Pero… Esto… ¿No crees que es demasiado?-terció Itachi tratando de ser el único coherente en la habitación.

-No, además no es un lujo, lo necesitas-objeto Madara mirándolo directamente-. Todo esta a tu nombre, solo necesito que lo decidas y firmes…

Itachi se quedo mirando los papeles sin poder creerlo todavía.

-No es necesario que lo decidas ahorita, piénsalo y me dices que decidiste, ¿de acuerdo?

-Eh… Pero…

-Ya es tarde, es hora de irme, vámonos de aquí...-e Itachi le devolvió los papeles y Madara de nuevo los guardo.

[En otra parte]

-¡VUELVE A AQUÍ…!-gritaba Hidan esperando vanamente a que Kakuzu volviera, esperando a que todo haya sido una estúpida amenaza y nada más… Quería que Kakuzu regresara enseguida al escuchar sus gritos suplicantes. Por Jashin sama, había llegado… Había llegado el punto, al límite… Haría cualquier cosa, cualquier porquería que ese pervertido le pidiera, cualquier estupidez que ese idiota se le antojará, todo… Todo para que dejara a ese muchacho rubio fuera de su mapa.

Deidara se encontraba en su vieja casa. Si aquella casa a donde había llevado por primera vez a Hidan. Estaba dando vueltas en la solitaria casa…

Un celular empezó a sonar.

-Señor Yokubari, el muchacho volvió a su antigua residencia-comunico un hombre de gafas y traje negro.

-Esto…-musito Deidara-. No puede ser… -Deidara pudo percatarse por la gran ventana de su sala de estar que un carro conocido se estacionaba frente a su casa. El rubio se acerco a su puerta y salió presuroso de su casa.

Un pelirrojo bajo del auto. Se acerco al cerco de la casa topándose con la seguridad. Deidara corrió hacia la cerca, salió de la casa para encontrarse ese viejo amante…

-¿Qué quieres aquí?-pregunto Deidara mirándolo cansadamente.

Sasori se limito a verlo por un minuto.

-Parece que algo se te perdió…-musito el pelirrojo sin dejar de verlo con esos ojos tan serios.

La cara de Deidara se quedo completamente quieta, como si por alguna razón misteriosa le hubieran puesto "pause" al momento en el instante en que Deidara esbozo una expresión de terror combinada con asombro…

-Señor Yokubari, alguien más ya llegado a la casa.

-Si, ya me percate de ello, ¿sabes quien es?

-Si, es Sasori Akasuna, la ex pareja del muchacho-le informo su espía que en esos momentos observaba con atención a su "jefe" Deidara y a Sasori.

Kakuzu se quedo callado por un segundo, sonrió ligeramente y ocurriéndosele algo realmente estúpido y cruel, digno de una venganza hecha por una colegiala, le indico:

-¿Tienes una cámara disponible?-pregunto Kakuzu rápidamente.

-¿Cómo…? ¿¡Cómo te atreves a jugar con algo como eso…!-inquirió Deidara mirándolo como la peor persona que pudo haber conocido.

-Solo dije que se te perdió algo… Parece que últimamente no has dormido-observo Sasori sin alterarse.

Deidara se dio la vuelta para disponerse a irse. Sasori lo tomo por el brazo.

-Quiero saber algo…

-¿¡Qué?

-¿Cómo es que se fue…? ¿Lo ahuyentaste con tus caprichos o lo echaste de tu casa y te arrepentiste o se fue por cuenta propia?

Deidara le arrojo un fuerte golpe a la cara.

-¡¿Y TÚ POR QUE CARAJO TE FUISTE SIN EXPLICAR NADA EH…! ¡DÍMELO IDIOTA! ¡NO VENGAS A MASTURBAR TU MALDITO Y RETORCIDO EGO HUMILLÁNDOME, PUEDES IRTE A LA MIERDA…!-y los gritos de Deidara cesaron al ser su boca sellada por la boca de Sasori. Las pupilas de Deidara se contrajeron.

Parece que pasaron horas, días, semanas… Sasori despego sus labios de la paralizada boca del rubio. Deidara se quedo en shock.

-Este… Es el último, el que te debía-le dijo Sasori al oído. Deidara respiraba entrecortadamente-. Una ultima cosa… En verdad amas a ese niño, ¿verdad?-pregunto quedamente-. Nunca tuve el gusto de verte tan destrozado por mí…

Deidara siguió en silencio.

-Solo quiero que me digas, sinceramente, ¿Qué crees que ocurrió con ese niño?-pregunto en voz más seria.

Deidara se mareo unos segundos.

-No lo sé… Yo… Solo sospeche de alguien, pero no lo encontré… Nada ha servido…-musito Deidara bajando su rostro mientras parecía que se desplomaba lentamente sobre el asfalto. No sabía por que le estaba diciendo eso a Sasori, no sabia por que le había contestado.

Sasori se puso de cuclillas tomando a Deidara por los hombros.

-Dime quien es…-dijo Sasori.

-¿Para que…? Ya lo intente pero…-balbuceo el rubio.

-Solo dímelo-demando Sasori desesperándose.

Deidara volteo a ver al pelirrojo con expresión vacía.

[Esa tarde]

Hidan escucho la puerta abrirse lentamente. Kakuzu había vuelto acompañado de 3 tipos pro seguridad.

-¡DIME QUE LE HICISTE…! ¡DIME QUE HICISTE…! ¡DÍMELO…!

Kakuzu guardo silencio. La seguridad de Kakuzu empezó a soltar a Hidan de aquella plataforma, asegurándose de tomarlo entre 2 con mucha fuerza para amortiguar las fuertes sacudidas que hacia Hidan tratando de acercarse a Kakuzu.

-¡SI TE ATREVISTE A TOCARLO…! ¡TE MATARÉ…! ¡ME MATARÉ…!-y los hombres llevaron a Hidan a otra habitación no muy lejos de la ultima. La nueva habitación estaba completamente oscura, encendieron las débiles luces y Hidan pudo ver un par de especies de proyectores sobre una mesa y al fondo una gran pantalla blanca. Había un par de sillas solamente. Igual que en la otra habitación no había ni una sola ventana.

-Atenlo bien en la silla-indico Kakuzu.

Hecho eso, la seguridad se fue.

-¡DIME QUE MIERDA LE HICISTE…!

Kakuzu sonrió despectivamente.

-No te preocupes, no le hice nada… Todavía-le dijo Kakuzu mirándolo desde arriba poniéndose altivamente frente a él.

-¿¡DE QUE CHINGADOS HABLAS…!

-Ya verás…-y se acerco a la mesa, encendió uno de los proyectores y después fue a apagar la luz dejando que el simple rayo del proyector iluminara la pantalla-. Aquí lo tienes…

Los ojos de Hidan parpadearon sorprendidos al ver una imagen de Deidara en la pantalla: Ahí estaba, de pie, caminando, vivo… No lucía muy bien, ¿Qué pasaba con el Jashin sama? Vaya que fue una respuesta a sus suplicas ver tal fotografía…

-¿¡EN DONDE LO TOMASTE…!-inquirió Hidan.

-Cállate y mira…-y paso a otra fotografía. Ahora Deidara se encontraba fuera de su antigua casa, podía ver el cerco. Se pregunto que rayos estaría haciendo ahí. Y paso a otra: Deidara ahora estaba con un pelirrojo que le resultaba sumamente familiar…

Hidan se quedo consternado al ver que Deidara estaba hablando con aquel maestro de Historia de la prepa, ese que había sustituto unos días y que le había dado tantos problemas.

Otra foto: Deidara parecía estar furioso, reclamándole algo al profesor pelirrojo.

-Creo que esta es la ultima… Mírala bien por favor-pidió Kakuzu, Hidan al instante sintió un escalofrió, si Kakuzu se emociono al anunciar la fotografía y pedir la más completa atención era por algo que no podía estar bien…

Y sus ojos violetas se quedaron quietos mirando la pantalla abriéndose más de lo normal. Su boca quedo entreabierta… Algo pareció detenerse en el cuerpo de Hidan. Segundos después su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente, era la única parte de su cuerpo que ahora se movía. Su expresión de horrible y cruel sorpresa.

No podía dar crédito a lo que miraba. Su cabeza empezó a invadirse de respuestas lógicas… Empezó a recordar todo… Todo había estado frente a sus ojos todo el tiempo y nunca se dio cuenta…

-Yo tampoco lo podía creer-comento Kakuzu al cabo de un minuto.

Hidan seguía sin poder cerrar sus ojos, trago saliva… Sentía ese terrible nudo en la garganta, esa maldita sensación de miedo al ser abandonado, no creía que volvería a sentirla desde hace tiempo. Lo único que creía tener después de tantos años de miserable vida ahora lo había perdido de una asquerosa e indigna forma, como todo lo demás. ¡PERO QUE ESTÚPIDO HABÍA SIDO…! ¿¡CREER QUE VOLVERÍA A TENER FELICIDAD JUNTO CON ALGUIEN…! ¡¿VOLVER A PENSAR COMO EL NIÑO NECESITO DE CARIÑO…! ¡JASHIN SAMA MORIR SERÍA LA SOLUCIÓN A TODO…!

Su respiración alterada era el condimento perfecto para las próximas lágrimas que rodarían por sus pálidas mejillas… Ahora ¿Qué? ¿Qué podría hacer…? Por el momento sus ojos no podían quitar su atención de esa imagen… Negarlo… No podía decir que la imagen era falsa… No… Era la verdad, no había otra manera.

Kakuzu miro en silencio como Hidan se desmoronaba emocionalmente frente a la pantalla… Por un breve momento se arrepintió de haberle mostrado aquella fotografía; tenía que hacerlo, era la única forma de que Hidan fuera suyo… La única forma en que Hidan se olvidaría de ese rubio que ahora lo había abandonado como si nada. Kakuzu apago el proyector con gesto acongojado, dio un suspiro y fue a encender la luz. Hidan seguía respirando rápidamente.

Kakuzu salió de la habitación. Los ojos de Hidan no pudieron contener las amargas lágrimas… Esas putas lagrimas… ¿¡PARA QUE MIERDA LLORABA…! ¡¿PARA QUE COÑO DERRAMABA LAGRIMAS COMO UN MARICA…! ¿¡POR QUE…?

[Miércoles, por la noche]

-Hijo, quería pedirte si mañana podrías pasar por Sasuke a la escuela, ¿podrías?

-Claro que sí…-respondió casi instantáneamente y después agregó-. Madre, necesito hablar contigo-le dijo Itachi con un deje de preocupación.

-Si, ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Podríamos cerrar la puerta? Por favor…

-¿Qué pasa Itachi?-le pregunto sentándose en la cama.

-Mama… Hable con el tío Madara…

-Si, lo se.

Itachi inhalo hondo.

-Hablamos y… Me propuso algo, según sus palabras es un regalo atrasado…

Mikoto Uchiha se quedo algo perpleja.

-¿Qué es hijo?-pregunto su madre con algo de consternación al ver que Itachi se ponía tenso.

-Me cedió un departamento, me dijo que podía mudarme en cuanto yo lo quisiera…

La madre se quedo atónita.

-Quería platicarlo contigo antes de ponerme a decidir-finalizo Itachi sintiendo algo de alivio-. No quiero hacer nada hasta que me des tu opinión…

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-Itachi, es tu decisión…-le dijo su madre seriamente-. Me preocupa que no tengas un trabajo seguro y el hecho de que entrarás a la universidad… Me inquieta que pueda resultarte pesado, aunque se que puedes hacer todos los deberes de un hogar... Pero después de todo es tu decisión hijo.

-Pero ¿crees que este bien…?

-Es tu decisión, ya tienes edad suficiente para decidir empezar tu vida solo-le dijo con suavidad.

-Madre…-en verdad estaba sorprendido por la naturalidad y la amabilidad que tenia su madre al estar diciendo eso.

-Sabes que siempre te apoyaré en lo que tú decidas…-continuo Mikoto sonriéndole apaciblemente-. Elijas vivir solo o no, estaré apoyándote ¿entiendes?

Itachi sonrió y se sintió algo vulnerable y sensible al sentir el apoyo de su madre. Y luego musito con algo de temor:

-¿Qué crees que vaya a pensar mi padre sí…?

-Creo que tarde o temprano debe entender que no siempre harás lo que el quiera-respondió Mikoto seriamente-. No quiero que sigamos así, tú y tu padre deben de tomar un cambio respecto a sus decisiones… Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien, haz lo que creas mejor para ti, ¿lo harás?-le pregunto mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Itachi asintió.

-Gracias madre… Gracias…-musitaba Itachi sonriendo lenemente.

-Por nada hijo, ahora vamos, tengo que servir la cena…-murmuro Mikoto Uchiha-¿Me acompañas?

[En otra parte]

-Ya te lo había dicho…-espeto Kakuzu alterándose mientras hablaba por teléfono-Ya transferí el dinero a tu cuenta… ¡No quieras amenazarme…! Vuelve a revisar la maldita cuenta ¿¡Quieres…! ¿Lo ves…?-y se quedo callado unos momentos mientras escuchaba a su interlocutor-. Mañana iré para cobrar, sí… Claro, mira tengo muchas cosas que hacer, mañana hablamos-y colgó su celular. Kakuzu se encontraba a punto de salir de la oficina, por fin había vuelto al trabajo normal, por así decirlo, claro que con una mascarilla cubriéndole la mitad de la cara. Obviamente todo sus colegas se murieron de curiosidad al preguntarse por que ahora llevaba esa mascarilla.

-Yokubari hace mucho que no te veía… -dijo de pronto una voz a espaldas suya. Era Fugaku Uchiha.

-Lo mismo digo…

-¿Qué te ocurrió?

-Un accidente… Con la rasuradora-contesto Kakuzu fingiendo vergüenza-. En verdad fue un gran descuido…

-Vaya…-soltó Fugaku con algo de esceptismo-¿Has visto a Hoshigaki?

-No, para nada…-contesto Kakuzu sin tomarle importancia.

-De acuerdo, discúlpame, iré a buscarlo-y Fugaku se fue.

[Unos minutos después]

-¿Si?

-Hoshigaki, habla Fugaku Uchiha.

Kisame sintió la clásica helada sobre su pecho al oír o ver a Fugaku.

-Fugaku… ¿Qué ocurre?

-Necesitaba verte para arreglar unos documentos, además necesito hablarte sobre un nuevo proyecto, es sumamente importante que consideres invertir en este proyecto-le informo Fugaku.

-Ah… Si, de acuerdo. Hasta mañana-dijo Kisame en tono cortante tratando de hacer lo más breve la llamada. Al colgar el teléfono respiro con gran, gran alivio.

Ya no lo soportaba, esa horrible sensación… Tenía que terminarla ya…

[En otra parte]

Deidara apenas llegaba a su departamento. Había dado otra salida nocturna por toda la ciudad a buscar a Hidan: callejones, edificios abandonados, parques, restaurantes, las estaciones de tren, centrales de autobús, antros, bares, clubes de todo tipo, baños públicos, centros comerciales, plazas, tiendas de cualquier clase, hoteles y moteles incluso había ido al aeropuerto y a las playas… Pero nada, nada, pareciera que Hidan había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Fue a su habitación y se tiro en la cama; se preguntaba si esta noche dormiría… Necesitaría ir a terapia después de esto. Su cerebro parecía vibrar de la tensión: más aun por lo ocurrido con Sasori… ¿Ahora que? ¿Ahora le tenía tanta lastima como para querer brindarle ayuda para encontrar a Hidan? ¿O solo quería burlarse de él? ¿O solo eran palabras vacías para esperanzarlo? ¿O solo quería limpiar su conciencia haciéndole un último e invaluable favor? ¿O solamente algo en su retorcida mente había cambiado para hacerle un favor al prójimo?

Le había dado su número en caso de que encontrara a Hidan, hasta le había dado el nombre de Kakuzu, los lugares donde transitaba normalmente y hasta una descripción física; debió haber estado muy alterado y desesperado. Se incorporo… Y saco del bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón lo único cercano que podía apreciar de Hidan, algo que hasta el mismo Hidan amaba casi como si estuviera vivo: Se le había olvidado su collar con el símbolo de Jashin.

Su querido collar, que cuidaba tanto… Por su culpa Hidan se había ido, sin siquiera acordarse de llevarse la cosa más valiosa que tenía. Deidara tomo fuertemente el collar, apretándolo entre sus dedos y sintiéndose más culpable.

"Será la primera cosa que te daré en cuanto te encuentre…" pensó Deidara refiriéndose al collar.

-¿Aún no despierta?-pregunto Kakuzu al llegar a su "territorio". La sirvienta de cabello azul corto lo había recibido tomando su saco color marrón.

-No, ha estado dormido por varias horas señor-contesto suavemente la chica.

Kakuzu subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación principal. Su cuarto en donde había sido cortado por Hidan… No, debía ser otra habitación.

Mando por Hidan mientras buscaba otra habitación más adecuada.

[10 minutos después]

Un solo, solo uno, hombre traía cargando a Hidan. Seguía con los ojos cerrados, sinceramente le aterro pensar en que pudiera estar muerto por el aspecto tan frágil y tan acabado que lucía en estos momentos, afortunadamente noto su débil respiración.

Finalmente Hidan termino en una sencilla habitación con un aire cálido y acogedor. Fue puesto cuidadosamente sobre la cama. Kakuzu lo observo durante unos minutos, algo le hacia sentir asquerosamente culpable… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hasta ahora? Tal vez por el desesperanzado y vacio rostro del muchacho de cabello gris. Busco algo que ponerle, por alguna razón ya no soportaba verlo desnudo. Le vistió con un pantalón blanco de seda que encontró en el armario y le puso una camisa a juego, agradeció que Hidan no se hubiera puesto a gritar y a retorcerse.

De nuevo el silencio. De nuevo esa sensación culpable y de auto-repugnancia. Se quito la mascarilla.

-Hidan…-musito Kakuzu sentándose junto a él. Le puso la mano derecha en un hombro. No reacciono. ¿Qué hacer? Quisiera no haberle roto el corazón con esa imagen de ese despreciable rubio, que arrepentimiento…

Kakuzu se recostó de lado a espaldas de Hidan. Y se le ocurrió algo, algo que la gente hacia para reconfortar a un ser herido, sintió una débil vergüenza y temor (nunca antes había hecho eso sin que llevara a situaciones sexuales) al acercar sus brazos al muchacho para abrazarlo tiernamente. Lo incorporo un poco, pareciera que fuera un niño triste que era consolado por su padre. Kakuzu apretó un poco sintiendo que necesitaba más cariño…

-Perdóname…-murmuro Kakuzu sintiendo que su voz se suavizaba.

Hidan seguía fuera de sí.

-Ya no pienses en eso… No vuelvas a pensar en él… No te merece…-seguía diciendo Kakuzu tratando de hacer sentir mejor a Hidan-. Debería desaparecer…

Y algo empezó a reaccionar en Hidan. Kakuzu lo noto.

-¿Quieres que ya no vuelva a hacerte sufrir…?-pregunto Kakuzu ocurriéndosele una maravillosa, la perfecta idea.

Hidan seguía con los ojos y la expresión congelada.

-¿Quieres que lo acabe…?-reitero el mayor.

Hidan no contestaba, no contestaría. No… No lo haría… No podría…

-¿O te gustaría que acabará con ambos…?-inquirió Kakuzu pensando en algo mejor.

Que clase de proposición... ¿Que contestar? Nada por ahora… No se podía pensar en nada en estos momentos… Bueno, quien sabe si se volvería a pensar, mejor dicho, quien sabría si regresaría esa fuerza tan poderosa que le hacía moverse y seguir a pesar de cada porquería y desfortunio que le tocara, la voluntad. Sintió con rareza como Kakuzu acariciaba su cabello con lentitud.

[Jueves por la mañana]

-Itachi, últimamente has estado muy serio, ¿te pasa algo?-pregunto Akari.

-Eh… No...

-Uhm, sabes creo que necesitas des estresarte un poco, ¡ya se! ¡Mañana vendremos a la fiesta de fin de cursos! ¿Qué opinas?

Itachi vacilo un poco, dudando mucho en querer asistir.

-Me compraré un vestido nuevo y tú y yo pasaremos un lindo rato juntos, ¿si?

-Claro…

La chica sonrió abrazando a Itachi. Todo el mundo estaba hablando de ese tal evento; todo el mundo ya estaba planeando su llegada, vestuario y demás cosas típicas del fin de curso.

Deidara observo amargamente la felicidad y emoción de sus compañeros. Que suerte tenían… Quería haber vivido ese momento icónico junto con Hidan, que lastima y que maldita rabia… Salió del aula para dirigirse a la azotea para despejar la mente un poco esperando a que, estando a esa altura, pudiera ver de milagro a Hidan cerca de ahí. Que infantil ilusión.

[Escuela Primaria Sarutobi]

-¡OK! ¡VAMOS ESQUIPO CON MÁS ENERGÍA! ¡SIENTAN EL PODER DE LA JUVENTUD…!-exclamaba el profesor Maito Gai que enseñaba educación física.

-¡Ya me canse de estas vueltas a la cancha…!-terció Ino Yamanaka tomándose un descansando llegando a unas gradas donde algunos de sus compañeros se habían sentado a tomar un respiro.

-Esto es tan aburrido…-soltó Shikamaru Nara.

-¡Pero si tú no has corrido nada!-exclamo Kiba Inuzuka-¡Eres un flojo bueno para nada…!

-Dime como quieras…

-Ah…

-¿Quieren callarse?-inquirió Neji Hyuga.

-¡OYE HINATA, VAMOS A DAR OTRA VUELTA MÁS!-grito Naruto Uzumaki mientras se acercaba a las gradas, la mencionada niña se encontraba sentada junto con el niño Neji. Hinata sonrió suavemente mientras se disponía a levantarse.

-Espera Hinata, no te levantes-ordeno Neji.

Naruto se quedo confundido y finalmente pregunto:

-¿Qué ocurre?

Neji se limito a verlo seriamente. Se sentía una tensión… Todos los demás se acercaron para ver la escena, guardaron silencio. Sasuke se encontraba una grada arriba de donde estaban Naruto y Neji.

-No quiero que vuelvas a hablarle a mi prima, ¿Oíste?

-Neji…-musito Hinata sin embargo nadie la oyó.

-¡¿Qué! ¡Solo Hinata puede decidir si hablarme o no!-reclamo Naruto-¡¿Quién te crees tú para decir eso…!

-No quiero que Hinata este se junte con alguien que es tan "raro" como ese que se besa con otro chico-declaro Neji hablando como si fuera un adulto.

Todos los demás hicieron el clásico bullicio: Silbaron, abuchearon y exclamaron "¡Oh!" y "¡Uh Naruto…!"

Naruto se le fue encima al niño llamado Neji:

-¡QUÍTATE DE AQUÍ MARICA…!-grito Neji provocando risas al decir esa palabrota.

-¡REPÍTELO Y TE PARTIRÉ LA…!

Neji y Naruto rodaban por el suelo, tratándose de golpear mientras que Hinata trataba inútilmente de separarlos, nadie intervino hasta que…

-¡YA PAREN DE PELEAR!-exclamo la voz de un niño.

-¿¡Por que te metes Lee!-inquirió Neji furioso sin quitarle la vista de encima a Naruto.

-No deberías dejarte llevar por los rumores Neji-le contesto Lee-. Naruto cálmate…

-¿¡Que esta ocurriendo aquí!-el profesor había llegado-¡NEJI Y NARUTO…! ¿¡Por que…! ¡OMG! Vamos a la dirección… ¡ANDANDO!

[En otra parte]

Kisame Hoshigaki se encontraba en su oficina, bueno más bien, lo que era su oficina. Kisame se había dedicado a limpiar todo: Metió en cajas cuadros y demás, quito todas sus pertenencias y documentos, todo… Ya era hora de acabar con esto. Mando a que un asistente le ayudará a llevar las cajas a su auto.

-¿Hoshigaki…? ¿A dónde vas...?-pregunto Fugaku Uchiha quien se dirigía a una junta.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme, renunció.

Todos los demás empleados, oficinistas, asistentes hasta secretarias miraban como Kisame se retiraba. ¿Habrá perdido todas sus acciones? ¿Habría fracaso en algún importante proyecto…?

-¿¡Renuncias!-se altero Fugaku-¡Teníamos junta directiva…! ¡NO PUEDES RENUNCIAR ASÍ COMO ASÍ…!

Kisame se mantenía en silencio y se detuvo.

-Fugaku, perdóname-dijo Kisame seriamente mirándolo directo a los ojos. Fugaku no podía dejar atrás su gesto de indignación y reclamación-. Fugaku…-quería decírselo… No, no podía-. Adiós.

Trago saliva y siguió su camino.

Sasori se encontraba en casa; hoy no iría a hacer su jornada a la preparatoria.

TOC TOC

-¿Quién podrá ser…?-musito Sasori levantándose de su escritorio. En verdad no recibía visitas a no ser si era alguien de los servicios públicos. Fue a abrir la puerta.

Sasori se encontró con un hombre alto, muy alto. El cabello negro le caía a los hombros, sus ojos eran de un verde vibrante y portaba una mascarilla que le cubría media cara.

-Usted es Akasuna Sasori, ¿cierto?

Sasori examino bien al sujeto, la descripción física…

-Kakuzu Yokubari-dijo Sasori sin quitarle la feroz y fría mirada de encima. Kakuzu reconoció algo familiar en la mirada del pelirrojo, era algún gesto o la expresión… Parecía recordarle un poco a él. Kakuzu observo que el rostro de Sasori lucía casi como el de un niño, era hermoso, admitió para sí, sin embargo… Podría jurar que ese Sasori podía ser de la misma calaña que él, tal vez era lo que le resultaba familiar, sin duda compartían un gusto retorcido e insaciable por los muchachos jóvenes… Sabía que era un hombre que había experimentado ya un sinfín de cosas.

-Necesito hablar con usted…

-Debe ser una tremenda fortuna, yo tenía que encontrarlo…

Kakuzu se conmociono.

-Vamos pase-invito Sasori sonriendo.

**¡Bien eso es todo! ¡Ya veremos que pasa hasta el próximo…! ¡No se preocupen no pasa nada…! Todo estará bien… Todo está bien.**

**¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y DEJEN SU OPINIÓN!**

**Atte. Levita Hatake**


	19. Read my mind

**¡Hola! Hi! Shalom… Bueno, primero que nada, ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Aquí esta el capitulo 19, si, 19, de este fanfic… Bueno que ya parece novela, película, etc. Espero que lo disfruten, y que si esperan mucho por la actualización me disculpen, ahora si en verdad no tengo internet cerca, solo cuenta con el de mis amigos XD.**

**Ok, ya fue mi cumpleaños 18, oh, ¿Y adivinen que? ¡ME HICIERON PARTY CON EL TEMA DE AKATSUKI! ¡Si! O sea: Globos negros y rojos, pastel de Akatsuki (subiré las fotos a mi DA), mi ropa, mis peluches de Akatsuki y demás… Jeje el pastel me encanto. Y ¿Qué mas que decir? Ah algo que no pude decir en el capitulo anterior ya que ni siquiera pude editarlo como normalmente lo hago (ya que estaba en un ciber, apurada y sin más dinero), les cuento que mi mejor amigo me llevo al concierto de Shakira, ¡wiii! ¿Pueden creer que me llegaron a confundir con ella? XD mi pelo se volvió una maraña por el calor y la humedad durante el evento jeje…**

**¿Ya vieron los Pitufos? Pues si no es así, primero pónganse a ver la caricatura y luego se van a ver la película, ah muchas diferencias…**

**¡VALE CHAN: YA TENGO UN "PLUSHIE" DE MADARA! ¡GRACIAS HARUNITA CHAN POR TU APOYO!**

**Sin más que decir, aquí tienen.**

* * *

_"La vida es preservada y respetada por aquellos que la aprecian, solo los más crueles la destruyen por placer"-Hellscream, de "Conexión Manga"_

-Pase, adelante…-dijo Sasori sonriendo.

Kakuzu venía solo al parecer, no se podía ver a nadie más en los alrededores, ni en su auto ni siquiera otros autos cerca de ahí.

-Gracias…-contesto Kakuzu.

Kakuzu entro a la residencia de Sasori. Cruzo un oscuro recibidor, camino por un pasillo que daba a una sala de estar que emanaba un aire intelectual y sobrio. Un par de sofás de tela escocesa, una mesita de centro de madera y un gran estante con gruesos libros habitándolo. No había televisión, algo muy raro. Cuadros de arte abstracto adornaban las paredes.

-¿Café?-ofreció Sasori-¿Un vaso de Whisky…?

-Me inclino por el Whisky-contesto Kakuzu. Tomo asiento en el sofá que estaba junto a la ventana de la que colgaban unas persianas de madera.

Sasori volvió con un pequeño vaso con Whisky y una taza de café.

-Gracias-dijo Kakuzu tomando el vasito de cristal con un grabado de cuadros.

Sasori, sorprendentemente, tomo asiento junto a Kakuzu.

-Y dígame… ¿De que quiere hablar conmigo?-inquirió Sasori mirándolo de reojo.

Kakuzu lo miró inquisitoriamente mientras daba un sorbo a su Whisky.

-Primero quiero darle un profundo agradecimiento-soltó Kakuzu lentamente.

Sasori lanzo un largo y cansado suspiro asintiendo suavemente.

-Y ¿Se puede saber que hice…?

-No mucho en realidad…-dijo Sasori suavemente-. Solo una pequeña contribución… Además de haberme recibido amablemente en su casa…

Sasori lo miró con algo de frialdad.

-Señor Akasuna…-continuo Kakuzu.

-Llámeme Sasori por favor.

-¿Cómo es que me conoce?-pregunto Kakuzu con mucho, mucho interés.

-Digamos que he oído su nombre mientras alguien se quejaba de usted, mire su fotografía además-explico Sasori con desenfado.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Me puede decir quien se quejaba tanto…?

-Ah… Un viejo conocido-se limito a contestar-. Y ahora usted dígame: ¿De donde me conoce?

-Digamos que… También un viejo conocido hablo sobre usted-dijo Kakuzu haciéndole a la par la respuesta totalmente inútil.

Sasori levanto una ceja despectivamente.

-Sasori, quisiera pedirle algo…

-¿Qué?

-Solo necesito que usted me responda esto: ¿Tiene una relación con un joven llamado Deidara?

Sasori sintió un ligero golpe de intimidación.

-Vaya que pequeño es el mundo-observo Sasori. Dejo la taza de café de la que solo había dado un trago. Se acerco un poco a Kakuzu-. Quisiera que me dijera…

Kakuzu notó con algo de nerviosismo, si nerviosismo, que Sasori se había acercado a él.

-¿Cómo o para que quisiera saber eso…?-musito Sasori parpadeando mirándolo directamente.

-Sasori…-y dejo el vasito sobre la mesita de madera-. No quisiera meterlo en problemas así que se lo diré: Necesito que me haga un gran favor.

Sasori se conmociono.

-No entiendo que quiere decir…

Kakuzu solo entrecerró sus ojos soltando un suspiro.

-Es algo relativamente sencillo, solo le voy a pedir que siga con ese tal Deidara, es todo lo que tiene que seguir haciendo-dijo Kakuzu finalmente.

Sasori abrió un poco más sus ojos, sorprendiéndose por lo estúpida e inesperada que le resultaba la proposición. Alzo de nuevo una ceja y volvió a agarrar su taza y dio un sorbo para lanzar después un seca y algo cínica risita nada propia de él.

-No volvería con ese niño idiota nunca…-soltó el pelirrojo sonriendo-. Lo siento, pero no podré ayudarlo…-y dio otra risita.

Kakuzu frunció el entrecejo. Algo no andaba bien. Hubo un silencio estresante.

-¿Disculpe?-inquirió Kakuzu con un leve tono de indignación.

Sasori seguía sonriendo socarronamente.

-Lo que dije: Yo ya no tengo contacto con ese mocoso… Y no quiero nada más, así que lo siento-terció Sasori-. Aunque me intriga saber ¿Cuál es su interés en mi vida personal?-pregunto volviendo a su tono gélido.

Kakuzu se puso de pie mientras miraba fijamente a Sasori.

-Entonces… Usted y ese Deidara, ya no tienen nada que ver…-dijo Kakuzu lentamente evadiendo la pregunta de Sasori.

-Así es señor. Ese niño es una verdadera molestia… Pero creo que usted ya lo conoce así, ¿O no?

Kakuzu cerró sus ojos. Que persona tan más inconstante, le irritaba el rápido ritmo con el que Sasori hablaba, le molestaba la velocidad con la que ese pelirrojo llevaba las cosas y más aún: Su fuerte convicción al negar a ese rubio. Algo hipócrita, por parte de los 2.

-De acuerdo, entonces Sasori solo me resta decirle que seguiré en contacto con usted…-dijo Kakuzu arrastrando las palabras al estar a punto de darle otro sorbo a su Whisky. Se puso de pie dejando el vasito en la mesa.

-Espere por favor…-y Sasori se levanto junto a él. De nuevo se acerco mucho a él.

Kakuzu sintió que un calor le invadía la cara. Volvió a poner extrema atención en la cara de niño angelical que tenía Sasori.

-¿Si?

-Va a… ¿Llamarme después? ¿A dónde irá ahora? ¿Solo vino para hacerme esas miserables preguntas?-pregunto Sasori mirándolo alzando su rostro. Era mucho más bajo que Kakuzu obviamente-. Por como luce su auto debe ser un hombre poderoso, ¿o me equivoco…?

Y se acerco más a Kakuzu.

-Sasori, tengo que irme, discúlpeme, lamento haberlo molestado…-balbuceo casi sin poder articular una palabra.

Y Sasori se acerco más, al punto de estar casi encima de él. Sasori apunto con sus ojos color miel a los fuertes ojos verdes de Kakuzu.

-Me gustaría de verdad hablar más con usted…-susurro Sasori. A juzgar por todas las pestes que le había contado Deidara sobre él, era casi seguro que su plan y su actitud funcionarían contra ese tipo.

Una gota de sudor rodo desde la frente de Kakuzu hasta su mejilla hasta que se perdió entre la mascarilla negra. Ahora se daba cuenta, bueno, volvía a entrar en la cuenta de que era muy débil para resistirse a lo que le hacia vibrar…

-Hace mucho tiempo que no estoy, digo, hace mucho que no hablo con alguien maduro e interesante…-murmuro Sasori con voz grave mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de Kakuzu.

Kakuzu temblaba. Su mano derecha estaba a punto de moverse y elevarse y dirigirse hacia el pelirrojo.

-Parece que ya tiene prisa, debe tener muy asuntos pendientes ¿no es así?

Kakuzu se aclaro la garganta.

-Si, así es. Con permiso, gracias…-y antes de que cruzara el recibidor se saco del bolsillo de su saco una tarjeta-. Tome, mi número de teléfono… Si necesita ayuda, no dude en llamarme.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta… Señor Yokubari, ¿en donde podría encontrarlo?

Kakuzu se lo pensó un momento; tenía que ser discreto pero no podía resistirse…

-Solo llámeme, por favor. Yo personalmente vendré o mandaré por usted si es necesario, ¿de acuerdo?-respondió nervioso pero sin dejar atrás ese leve tono sugerente.

Sasori sonrió de nuevo, una sonrisa peligrosa y seductora. No sabia como, pero se le daba bien ese arte de atraer y envenenar a cada persona, hipnotizándola hasta que se autodestruían o se aproximaran solas por el constante y dulce veneno de seducción que Sasori dejaba escapar a voluntad.

Kakuzu subió a su auto rápidamente y salió a toda velocidad; su misión había sido una total mierda… Que débil había resultado ser. A mitad de camino se sintió algo perturbado: Como si algo en el interior le reclamara algo… Si las entrañas parecían consumírseles, el corazón le había dado un vuelco y sintió ese asco que le sorprendía sentir hacia si mismo; la imagen sollozante y vacía de Hidan le había llegado a la cabeza.

No sabia que había pensado; no cambiaría a Hidan, no… No podía… No podría…

-Es justo como lo dijo el idiota de Deidara, es un ansioso pervertido…-declaro Sasori volviendo a su expresión pasiva.

[Muérdete la lengua un poco]

-Y siendo mañana nuestra ultima clase… ¡Hankosha cállese!-exclamo la profesora de biología.

-¿Eh? ¡Soy Takei maestra!-bramo un joven alzando los brazos.

Los alumnos respondieron de muchas maneras: Unos rieron, otros se burlaron mientras la mayoría se acordaba del hecho de que esa profesora vivía para regañar a su compañero extraviado.

-¡Ya, ya basta…!

Deidara miro con algo de frialdad la escena, volteó hacia la derecha para mirar por la ventana y tratar de olvidarse de eso.

-¡Yahiko, Yahiko…! ¿Vendrás mañana a la fiesta, cierto?-preguntaron a coro un grupo de chicos-¡Tenemos planeado hacer una gran broma durante la fiesta! ¿Quieres entrarle?

-¡Vaya! ¡Que mala suerte, creo que no podré!-respondió el pelirrojo.

-¿¡Por que!

-Vendré a la fiesta con Konan, no creo que me suelte y si descubre que…

-¡Ah vamos, siempre has hecho estas cosas y Konan se entera…!

Y Yahiko soltó un bufido.

-Oigan, la cosa es que no voy a poder… Voy a hacer… Algo importante, muy importante-respondió muy dudosamente.

Los chicos entendieron su nerviosismo por otra cosa.

-¡EH, CON QUE ALGO IMPORTANTE…!-obviamente le echaban burla con algo "subido de tono"-¿Te vas a ir con alguien a solas por ahí?

-¡Sí! ¿¡Como le atinaste hermano!

-¿Quién es la chica? ¿¡Como se llama…!

-¡Oigan no puedo soltar todo idiotas…! ¡Mañana lo sabrán! ¿Ok?

[En otra parte]

-Mira Hanzo, creí que te lo había dejado muy claro-decía Kakuzu-. Íbamos a ir juntos contra ese idiota de Orochimaru…

-Si, pero me lo pensé mejor Kakuzu-terció Hanzo-. Temo decir que ya es todo, últimamente tus negocios no han sido muy buenos para mí…-y se puso de pie-. Algo me dice que ya no debo seguir confiando en ti…

Kakuzu miro severamente a ese hombre que era casi tan alto como él, Hanzo le dio la espalda.

-Además pienso que ya estoy arriesgando mi imagen...

-No me vengas con esas excusas estúpidas, siempre has hecho estas malditas tretas aún estando metido en el gobierno-soltó Kakuzu arrugando el entrecejo empezándose a molestar-¿O no "Salamandra"…?

Hanzo cerró sus ojos.

-Ah Kakuzu debiste tomar mi "estúpida" excusa como mi última palabra-dijo Hanzo-. Tengo que irme, fue un placer hacer negocios contigo…-y se aproximo a la puerta para darle a entender a Kakuzu que se largara. Kakuzu, totalmente irritado, se levanto y ante de retirarse le susurro de manera muy amenazante:

-De acuerdo… Pero recuerda que aún me debes algo, mañana quiero verlo en el maldito sitio de siempre…

Hanzo entrecerró sus ojos.

[En otra parte]

-Vaya, hace mucho que no nos sentábamos a comer juntos, hum-dijo Deidara mientras abría una lata de té helado. Habían terminado de comer, Itachi una ensalada y unas bolitas de arroz y Deidara un simple sándwich.

-Si…

-¿Y ahora donde esta tu "prometida", hum?-pregunto el rubio con algo de sarcasmo.

-Fue de compras, quiere que la acompañe mañana a…

-¿A esa tontería de la fiesta de fin de cursos, hum?

-Si…

Deidara suspiro.

-Vaya, hum-y dio un sorbo a su té. Para después sacar su cajetilla de cigarrillos-¿Quieres uno?

-¿Ahora fumas?-pregunto Itachi asombrado mientras miraba con los ojos muy abiertos como Deidara se llevaba el cigarro a los labios y lo encendía.

-Ah… Pues supongo que sí, hum-y aspiro y lanzo el humo-. Adivino: No te gusta, hum.

-Pues no es bueno, Deidara deberías dejar eso-y se lo trato de quitar-¿Podrías apagarlo? Por favor…

-Hum, de acuerdo…-y lanzo el cigarrillo y lo apago con el zapato.

-Oye Deidara.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Se que puede ser algo muy idiota preguntar esto pero: ¿Tú vendrás mañana a esa cosa?

-Ah… No quisiera, la verdad creo que no. Además…-y bajo su rostro-. Sería patético venir solo, hum… Aunque pensándolo bien, tampoco hubiera podido venir con Hidan…-y sonrió tristemente-. Estoy seguro de que no quisiera que la escuela se enterara de que era un "marica", hum.

Itachi guardo un doloroso silencio recordando el rostro de Hidan.

-Por cierto, Itachi, ¿Qué harás después de esto?-pregunto Deidara apartándose un poco el cabello de la cara.

-¿A que te refieres…?-musito Itachi.

-¿Te casaras en cuanto termines esto…? ¿Vas a ir a la universidad, no?

-Pues… Eso espero… ¿Y tu?

-Ah en estos días me he dado cuenta de que ya nada tiene sentido en sí, hum… No se que hacer… No se que sentido tiene seguir así…

Itachi se mantuvo en silencio: No sabia si decirle que sus palabras eran tal vez demasiado extremistas y solo eran palabras de una terrible fase o si eran las correctas frases para su situación.

-Siempre quise hacer algo para ayudar… Recuerdo que cuando era niño quería ser policía-comento Itachi con voz suave.

-¿Policía…? Eres demasiado moralista y sensible para eso, hum…

-Vaya… Con que así me tienes catalogado-soltó sonriendo tristemente.

[Más tarde ese día]

-¡Oh por dios Itachi, me muero por que sea mañana!-decía Akari Himuro por el teléfono.

-Si…

-¿Todavía estas desanimado?

-Algo así… Pero mañana estaré bien-se apresuro a decir-. No te preocupes.

-Eso espero Itachi, tu sonrisa es tan dulce…

-Eh gracias…-y un sonidito empezó a salir del teléfono. Tenía otra llamada en la segunda línea-. Akari, ¿me disculpas un momento?

-Claro, te espero…

-¿Si? Padre… Si, ahora iré-y termino y volvió con la chica-. Akari, debo colgar, mi padre necesita que vaya a la oficina…

-De acuerdo, entonces te veo mañana, cuídate te quiero…-y la llamada se termino.

El estomago de Itachi se hizo un nudo; esa culpa creada de seguir mintiéndole a Akari y ese leve temor de ir a la oficina con su padre con el riesgo de convertirse en un manojo de nervios al ver a Kisame por ahí.

-¡HEY NAGATO, YA LLEGUÉ…!-exclamo Yahiko entrando al departamento del mencionado con 2 bolsas que traían hamburguesas.

-¡Estoy en la ducha!

-¿Eh? ¡Bueno apresúrate las hamburguesas se enfriaran…!

Nagato se apresuro a salir, solo se puso una bata de baño y salió a la sala para comer.

-¿No te molesta tener el cabello largo?-pregunto Yahiko observando el húmedo cabello rojo de Nagato que le caía en la cara.

-Ya me acostumbré. Gracias Yahiko…

-No hay por que, debes de juntar todas las energías posibles para mañana, ¿no lo crees?

-Tenías que recordarlo…-y le entro ese nervio.

-Je, lo siento, pero debes de estar preparado, por cierto, déjame verte… ¡Voltéate, hermano!

[Mientras tanto…]

Itachi llegaba a un gran edificio, ya su pecho estaba inundado de una gran marea de nervios. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que tenía que averiguar que era eso tan importante por lo que su padre le había requerido.

-Pase…-contesto la voz de Fugaku Uchiha. Su hijo mayor entro y cerró la puerta. Su padre tenía su vista puesta en su computador, a juzgar por su duro semblante (más serio de lo normal) estaba sumamente molesto. Itachi temió a lo peor. Pasados unos 5 minutos Fugaku dejo la computadora y se dirigió a su hijo-. Itachi, te llame por que ha ocurrido algo… Inesperado. Uno de los accionistas más importantes de la empresa ha renunciado, dejo demasiado sin confirmar… Siendo directo ha quedado un enorme hueco, necesitamos alguien que se haga cargo de todos esos pendientes, así que creo que ya has entendido por que estas aquí…

Itachi se quedo algo consternado.

-Pero… ¿Hacerme cargo de todo…?

-Itachi, ya te has hecho cargo de sus negocios alguna vez-menciono Fugaku-. Por ahora encárgate de su pendientes, hasta que… Hasta que hallemos una solución oficial-le dijo seriamente mientras lo escudriñaba con la mirada.

Itachi se quedo quieto. No, no podía ser…

-Quieres decir que…-musito Itachi atónito.

-Si, Hoshigaki se ha largado.

-¿Por…? ¿Por qué…? ¿Desde cuan…?

-Desde hoy en la mañana.

-¿Se fue sin decir…? ¿No explico nada?

-Itachi, ya no quiero hablar más del asunto-dijo en tono cortante-. Ocúpate de los pendientes que dejo, ve con Fujimoto para que te de más detalles sobre lo que tienes que llenar…

-Si…-y sin dejar atrás su increíble, increíble y gran sorpresa Itachi retrocedió y salió de la habitación.

Kisame se había ido, se había marchado, no había nada en su antigua oficina… ¿Cómo se fue así? ¿Por qué…? Un terror le invadió el cuerpo. ¿Qué habría pasado…? Quería una explicación… Pero no podía… Quería… ¿Qué hacer?

[En otra parte]

Kisame se encontraba en su gran y solitaria casa. Se encontraba guardando las cosas de su sala de estar; quitaba los pequeños cuadros y los pocos adornos que tenía. Había guardado ya su "Guitar Hero" y no se había parado de preguntar por que tenía eso a sus 31 años. Le faltaba quitar la gran pantalla que tenía como televisor.

-Creo que ya es todo lo de aquí…-murmuro Kisame. Aún tenía que vaciar la cocina, el baño, su estudio, el patio y su cuarto. Dejaría todo atrás, si todo… Se largaría: Ya lo había hecho una vez, ¿Por qué no hacerlo de nuevo? Empezaría desde cero lejos de ahí…

[Ya en la noche]

-Hidan…-musito Kakuzu llegando a una de sus tantas habitaciones. Hidan se encontraba tendido sobre la cama. Dormido. Había estado durmiendo todo el tiempo posible… Morir hubiera sido mejor-. Hidan…

A Kakuzu le encantaba pronunciar su nombre, aunque este le ignorara o no le escuchara. Acarició suavemente las blancas piernas del muchacho esperando a que despertara y poder observar sus ojos violetas.

-¿Sabes…? Mañana tendré que dejarte de nuevo…-le comento tiernamente mientras acercaba su rostro a Hidan-. Será un día difícil…

Hidan seguía dormido.

Itachi llegaba a casa junto a su padre. Sasuke y Mikoto Uchiha ya se habían ido a dormir. Itachi subió rápidamente a su habitación, ni siquiera le molestaba no haber cenado nada. Quería ponerse a decidir seriamente 2 cosas: Hablar con Kisame, la más importante, y la que le había tenido ocupado los últimos días: Aceptar la propuesta de su tío Madara.

¿Por qué había de tener esa clase de dilemas? El muchacho saco su celular y decidiéndose en si marcar el número de Kisame se recostó en la cama.

¿Si o no…? Apretó la tecla: Empezó a sonar… Lo mandaron al buzón de voz. Sus ojos se quedaron muy abiertos, Kisame no le había contestado. Marco de nuevo. Otra vez al buzón…

"Debe de estar dormido…" pensó Itachi rogando que Kisame no estuviera con el celular en mano con la firme voluntad de no contestarle.

-Konan… Yo… Te… ¡NO PUEDO HACERLO…!-gritaba Nagato Uzumaki estando frente al espejo de su baño. Mañana sería el gran día… Ahora que lo pensaba ¿¡COMO RAYOS SE DEJO CONVENCER POR YAHIKO…! ¿¡COMO SE HABÍA PROMETIDO QUE MAÑANA SERÍA EL GRAN DÍA DE SU CONFESIÓN…! ¿¡POR QUE…!

Pero tenía que hacerlo, la agonía lo mataba, quería sacárselo ya del pecho, había pasado ya tiempo… Ahora recordaba las terribles y desesperantes noches que había pasado alejado de ella, sintiéndose totalmente perdido… Y no volvería a eso.

[Viernes]

El sol salía… Itachi Uchiha se levantaba con una terrible sensación, se sentía… ¿Cómo…? Raro, si raro: Sentía indiferencia ante el nuevo día que le esperaba pero había algo diferente.

-Buenos días cielo…-saludo Mikoto Uchiha mientras besaba a su marido en la mejilla.

Itachi llego al comedor, su desayuno ya estaba en la mesa. Sasuke también ya estaba ahí. Itachi suspiró: Como todas las mañanas sentía el terrible dolor de ver a su hermano ignorándolo, era su culpa al fin al cabo, no podía protestar.

Deidara se levantaba de la cama, las 4 horas que dormía le parecían una perdida de tiempo. Se dirigió al baño para prepararse para su último día como estudiante de preparatoria. Como cada mañana maldecía al mundo…

Hidan abría sus ojos lentamente, su cara totalmente vacía apuntaba hacia el techo. No sabia si estaba vivo o muerto, solo sabía que a su lado se encontraba ese hombre llamado Kakuzu. Cerró de nuevo sus ojos resignándose a perder otro día más…

[A medio día]

-Déjeme consultar la disponibilidad… Solo tenemos vuelos disponibles hasta mañana señor Hoshigaki-le decía una operadora del aeropuerto de la ciudad.

-¿Esta segura de que no hay nada disponible? No me importa la clase…

-Lo siento, pero todos los vuelos de hoy a Estados Unidos ya están ocupados. Si gusta puedo empezar la reservación para un vuelo para el día de mañana-le dijo la mujer.

Kisame soltó un bufido.

-¡YA OFICIALMENTE SOMOS DE 3ro!-exclamo Yahiko con energía-¡Ya no seremos los novatos…!

-Bueno, eso no me importaba mucho…-comento Konan-. No me digas que vas a hacerle bromas a los que vendrán…

-¡Claro que no! No quiero hacerles las estupideces que nos hicieron a nosotros… Ah ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo para celebrar?

-Ah pues…

-¡OIGAN! ¡KONAN, YAHIKO…! ¡Vamos a ir a los videojuegos! ¿¡Vienen?-gritaron a coro un grupo de compañeros de su salón.

[Un poco más tarde]

-Vaya que eres sigues siendo una experta en el DDR…-dijo Yahiko mientras se quitaba la mochila y la tiraba en la sala.

-Ha, no es nada… Creo que no debí bailar tanto, me duelen los pies…-dijo Konan-. No se si podre bailar mucho esta noche… Creo que voy a darme un baño…

-Todavía falta mucho Konan… Ah si sobre eso…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ah nada… ¿A que horas tienes pensado irte a la fiesta?-pregunto Yahiko.

-No se, pensé que ya habíamos quedado que nos iríamos a las 7:00 PM, ¿No?

-¡Ah si, cierto, cierto…! ¡Lo había olvidado!-soltó poniéndose algo nervioso.

-¿Estas bien?-inquirió la chica mirándolo con intriga.

-No, nada… Es que pensaba ir con un amigo más tarde, bueno, más bien, iba a ir por él…

-¿Eh? No te entiendo… Yahiko, si vas a hacer algo será mejor que…

-¡MIRA LA HORA! ¡YA SON LAS 5:00 PM!-exclamo Yahiko apuntando al reloj.

Konan se quedo algo preocupada.

-¡Creía que sería más temprano!-y se fue a la ducha.

-Uff… Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a cambiar de una buena vez…

[6:00 PM]

Nagato ya salía de la regadera. Aún no podía creer en lo que haría en un par de horas…

-¡NAGATO YA LLEGUE…! ¿¡Que andas haciendo…?

-Estoy en la ducha…

-¡Hermano apúrate! ¡Cuando venía para acá había un tráfico horrible…!

Nagato salió del cuarto de baño y se fue a encontrar con Yahiko. Yahiko ya se había cambiado: Traía unos jeans muy desgarrados de color oscuro, una camisa negra de manga larga que se encontraba abierta dejando ver un collar de colmillos negro.

-¿Qué dices?

-¡Que hay un tráfico pesado! ¡Hay que irnos ya si es que queremos llegar a tiempo!

El nudo de nerviosismo aparecía con mucho más fuerza de lo normal. Nagato sentía que le comía el nervio…

-¡VAMOS NAGATO! ¡HAY QUE VESTIRTE RÁPIDO…!-le apresuro Yahiko llevándolo a su habitación.

Itachi Uchiha se encontraba dándose un baño. Pronto tendría que pasar por Akari para ir a la fiesta de fin de cursos. Sentía que la cabeza le retumbaba… Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente tratando de no pensar en nada. Ahí es donde Kisame lo había visto completamente desnudo. Vaya que estúpida forma de conocerse.

[6:30 PM]

-No creo que sea una buena idea…-decía Nagato tartamudeando mientras conducía el auto que Jiraiya le había dejado a su mando.

-¡COMO NO…! ¡Nos queda poco tiempo, se supone que esa cosa empieza a las 7:00…! Mira dejamos el auto lo más cerca posible y después nos vamos en las bicicletas… ¡Esta bien!

-Yahiko… ¿Qué…? ¿Qué le dijiste…?

-Ah… Bueno respecto a eso…

Konan se encontraba arreglando su cabello con el cepillo y la secadora levantándose pequeñas capas. Ya se había maquillado. Solo faltaba ponerse su vestido y accesorios pero algo estaba mal… Su cara estaba sumamente tensa: Un indefinible enojo le había llegado al darse cuenta de que Yahiko se había ido sin avisarle nada. Iría a la fiesta de todos modos… Luego se las cobraría.

-¿¡NO LE PUDISTE DECIR NADA…!-reclamo Nagato poniéndose molesto de un momento a otro.

-Eh pues que… No sabia que decirle, vamos no te distraigas… ¡¿EH!

-Ya me voy madre…-anuncio Itachi bajando las escaleras luciendo un sobrio y elegante traje negro.

-Luces realmente apuesto hijo, espero que la pases muy bien-y le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Salúdame a Akari, ¿si?

-Claro…

-¡¿Por qué tuvieron que hacer el maldito concierto en las afueras de la ciudad!-se quejo Yahiko.

-Por que hubiera sido un congestionamiento peor aquí en la ciudad…-soltó Nagato empezándose a sentir estresado-¿Faltara mucho…?

-Pues amigo, todavía faltan unas buenas manzanas… ¡AVANZA IDIOTA…!-grito Yahiko sacando la cabeza por la ventana.

Nagato recargo su frente sobre el volante.

-Buenas noches…-saludo Itachi llegando a la puerta de su prometida. Akari Himuro vestía un entallado vestido rojo.

-Buenas noches Itachi…-y poso sus labios sobre el rostro de Itachi.

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunto Itachi con voz de robot. Vaya que estaba totalmente vacio.

-¡YO DIGO QUE YA NOS BAJEMOS AQUÍ!-terció Yahiko-¡Mira desde aquí ya alcanzo a ver el auditorio…!

Nagato se asomo. Era cierto ya podía ver el auditorio iluminado… Estaciono el auto en donde pudo, bajaron a toda velocidad y mientras Nagato se aseguraba de cerrar el auto y poner alarma Yahiko bajaba la bicicleta de encima del auto.

-Ya esta… ¡Vamonos Nagato, súbete!-y con un enorme nervio Nagato subió a su bicicleta saliendo a toda velocidad.

-¡WUUUUUUUU…!-grito Yahiko sin dejar de pedalear a todo lo que le daban las piernas evadiendo todo el tráfico-¡Esto parece como de película! ¡Espera a que todos sepan esto…!

-¿¡A que hora va a llegar ese maldito…!-terció Kakuzu. Kakuzu se encontraba en los muelles, acompañado, obviamente, de varios guardias. Sin contar que detrás de él se encontraban más de sus hombres que se dedicaban a ejercer los diversos "negocios" que llevaba Kakuzu.

Hidan se encontraba aún acostado sobre la cama, había estado despierto un par de horas, dándole vueltas a su cabeza… De pronto escucho un ruido estridente, de hecho empezó a oír un verdadero caos. El inconfundible sonido de una bala saliendo a toda velocidad y el traumante ruido de los dolorosos gritos humanos.

-¡BUSQUEN AL MUCHACHO…!-exclamo una voz algo ronca y sin embargo algo afeminada.

Hidan se sobresalto. Esa voz no era nada conocida. Sintió algo horrible, no sabia por que… La puerta se abrió de par en par. Un hombre delgado, de cabello largo negro y con una cabellera negra larga lo miraba con avidez, como si hubiera encontrado el gran premio de la lotería.

-Así que tú eres la puta de Kakuzu…-dijo con esa voz ronca y afeminada-. Nunca pensé que se decidiría quedarse con alguien…

Hidan miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, si ese tipo hablaba de Kakuzu con ese tono era seguro que era peor que él, un miedo le invadió.

-Tómenlo y vámonos… ¡Date prisa Kabuto…! ¡Y ponle algo de ropa…!

-¡KONAN, POR FIN LLEGASTE…!-exclamaron un grupito de niñas-¿En donde esta Yahiko?

Konan miro con algo de fastidio a las chicas dando a entender que su compañero se había ido.

-Oh lo sentimos…

-Ya no importa, vayamos por algo de beber…-soltó Konan con desenfado. La chica de cabello azul se había puesto un sencillo vestido negro, sin tirantes y con una pequeña abertura que dejaba ver su ombligo que lucía un piercing que hacia juego con el que tenía el labio inferior. Se había dejado la flor en el cabello. Un delgado collar adornaba su cuello.

Itachi se encontraba llegando a la fiesta junto con Akari. Observo con curiosidad el gimnasio totalmente decorado para la ocasión, la música sonaba a todo lo que daba y el aire acondicionado estaba sumamente frío, a diferencia del cálido ambiente de afuera. Busco caras conocidas… Y se sorprendió al ver a un rubio caminando por ahí con una vasito de ponche.

-¿Deidara…?

-¡YA CASI LLEGAMOS…!-exclamo Yahiko quien al igual que el nervioso Nagato tenia la frente sudada.

-Cielos… Toda esa fila… ¡¿Crees que logremos entrar?-le pregunto Nagato-¡TE RECUERDO QUE SOLO CUENTO CON UN BOLETO…! ¡NO CREO PODER SEGUIR…!

-¡DESCUIDA TODO SALDRÁ BIEN…!-le grito Yahiko debido a el constante sonido de los claxon de los autos y de los gritos de diversas personas que se empezaban a desesperar.

-Pensé que no vendrías…-dijo Itachi al acercarse a Deidara.

-Pues ya ves… Quería al menos pasar y saludar, bueno despedirme de esto, hum-dijo Deidara sin mucha importancia-¿Y que tal tú?

-Nada importante… Espero irme temprano-confeso Itachi-. Solo vine para que Akari no se sintiera mal…

-Ah Itachi… Bueno creo que esto es todo, hum-declaro el rubio con firmeza-. Solo esperaba a que llegaras…

-¿Ya te vas?

-Si… Necesito ir a…-y soltó un suspiro acongojado-. Ya sabes… Hasta luego, cuídate-y sin más se retiro.

[En otra parte]

-Señor Yokubari, aún no tenemos reporte de Hanzo…

El semblante de Kakuzu estaba más que serio, más que molesto. Una feroz y amenazadora mirada estaba plasmada en él, esperando con una increíble rabia, desesperación y ansiedad. Ese idiota de Hanzo tenía que aparecerse ya con lo que le pertenecía…

-¡YA LLEGAMOS, AL FIN…!-grito Yahiko. El ruido ya era inmenso.

"¡¿Cómo están gente de Tokio 5…!"

-Por todos los cielos, ya empezó…-dijo Nagato llevándose su mano derecha a la frente.

-¡Descuida…! ¡De todos modos aún falta gente por entrar…!

Nagato sentía un estrés increíble, no pensó nunca llegar a sentir tal peso sobre su cuerpo.

-¿¡Que vamos a hacer para que puedas entrar?-pregunto Nagato presionado.

-Ah… Espera… Espera… ¡TÚ ENTRA POR FAVOR! ¡YO ESTARÉ AHÍ…!

-¿¡PERO COMO RAYOS…!

-¡EH EH TRANQUILO…! ¡TE VEO ADENTRO…!-y Yahiko salió de la fila dejando a Nagato acompañado de los cientos de fans que esperaban a entrar al auditorio.

[30 minutos después]

Era el turno de Nagato para entrar. Se adentro en el gran lugar… Se sentía como un niño perdido entre toda la selva de personas que gritaban, exclamaban, cantaban y bailaban dirigiendo totalmente su atención al enorme escenario donde apenas (a la distancia en la que se encontraba ahorita) se alcanzaba a ver a una muchacha yendo de aquí para allá arrastrando una guitarra.

"¡Y COMO DICE…!"

El muchacho pelirrojo caminaba apenas manteniéndose en pie, las piernas le temblaban como nunca. Su asiento estaba hasta el frente, casi a un palmo del escenario… Y seguía caminando tratando de evitar chocar con personas que también buscaban su asiento o iban a comprar algún refrigerio.

-¿Cómo podrá…?-se preguntaba Nagato imaginándose donde estaría Yahiko ahora.

Yahiko se encontraba detrás del auditorio. Había un par de tráileres que seguramente llevarían partes del escenario, mobiliario o algo así. Había varias camionetas y varios guardias y gente que salía del auditorio.

"Mierda, ¿Qué voy a hacer…?" pensó Yahiko frustrado, pensó que sería más fácil y que estaría más solo allá atrás.

-¡¿YA LLEGARON LOS BAILARINES…!-grito un hombre que traía una tabla y un "walkie & talkie"-¡NECESITAMOS QUE LLEGUEN YA…!

"¡Eso es…!" exclamo Yahiko en su mente.

[15 minutos después]

Yahiko se aproximo más a "la zona de peligro" (estaba escondido detrás de unas grandes cajas de cartón), esperando a que llegara los supuestos bailarines. Una camioneta negra se estaciono cerca de donde estaba. Y en efecto un grupo de muchachos no más grandes que él bajaron del vehículo…

-Aquí voy…-y Yahiko respiro hondo y fue corriendo para unirse al grupo de bailarines. Obviamente las preguntas no se hicieron esperar:

-¿Y tú que haces aquí?-pregunto un joven rubio musculoso con un acento rudo y que muy probablemente sería de alguna parte de Europa.

-Oye no debes de estar aquí…-le dijo otro muchacho de cabello negro largo atado en una cola de caballo.

-¡Oigan oigan, por lo que más quieran, necesito que me hagan este gran favor…!-empezó a decir Yahiko-¡Necesito entrar urgentemente…!

-Pero no debes…

-¡Les explico en cuanto entremos, por favor…! ¡Esto es por una gran, gran, gran causa, solo denme el favor de ayudarme a entrar, se aseguro que es por algo bueno…!-dijo Yahiko tan rápido como desesperadamente.

El grupo de bailarines se quedo algo perplejo.

[5 minutos después]

-Pensé que solo serían 9 bailarines…-observo el guardia de seguridad.

-Nos dijeron que necesitaban a alguien más de último minuto-explico el muchacho de cabello negro.

-Así es, la señorrita Hatake nos hablo perrsonalmente para avisar que necesitaba un muchacho más, mirre…-y el rubio musculoso jalo a Yahiko hacia al frente-. La señorrita Hatake indico que querría un muchacho pelirrojo…

El guardia de seguridad miro inquisitoriamente al grupo de bailarines.

-¡NECESITO LOS BAILARINES YA…!-grito desesperado el hombre que hace poco traía la tabla y el "walkie & talkie".

-Pasen ya…-y el guardia de seguridad los dejo pasar al fin.

Yahiko sintió un enorme alivio. Ya había entrado.

-Muy bien niño, empieza a explicar…

-¡Miren, así esta la cosa: Necesito ayudar a que mi mejor amigo se declare a la chica que lo trae como loco…! ¡Hemos estado planeando esto por semanas…! ¡Y en verdad necesita de mi apoyo, en verdad necesita acabar con su agonía…!-empezó a explicar Yahiko rápidamente.

El grupo de bailarines miro a Yahiko algo aturdidos.

-¿Y en donde esta tu amigo?-pregunto el muchacho de cabello negro.

-¡Se supone que debía llamarlo cuando ya estuviera aquí!-dijo Yahiko sacando el celular de su bolsillo-. Nagato… ¡YA ESTOY AQUÍ…! ¡¿Te espero en donde…! ¡VOY A BUSCARLA…! ¡Si, si, no te preocupes, la esperaré y le explicaré todo…!-y termino la llamada-¿¡Saben en donde podría estar Levi Hatake?-pregunto Yahiko.

-Ah sí, de hecho tenernos que irr a su camerrino-dijo el rubio musculoso-. Ven con nosotrros…

[En otra parte]

-¡Woow, tan solo mírala…! ¿¡De donde sacara tantas ocurrencias!-exclamo una de las compañeras de Konan. Konan y las demás chicas se encontraban mirando ya el concierto en la gran pantalla que habían colocado.

-Si… Me pregunto si ira a hacer su número especial de "Nawuto"-comento Konan tomando más ponche.

-Si, es realmente gracioso y llamativo-opino una de las chicas-¡Oh va a tomar un descanso…!

-¿Ya llegaron los bailarines?-pregunto Levi Hatake mientras se dirigía a su camerino.

-Si, ya están en su camerino señorita…

-Ok…-y pasado unos minutos la cantante abrió la puerta de su camerino y pudo notar su grupo de bailarines-. Buenas noches muchachos, ¿Cómo andan…?-saludo mientras los recorría con la mirada y se quedo quieta al ver a Yahiko; algo no andaba bien-. Pedí solo 9 bailarines… ¿Tu que haces aquí?

-Ah yo…

-Chico, lastima que tu cabello es pelirrojo, te delataste muy rápido… Pedí solo rubios y morenos.

-¡Bueno si, no debería estar aquí pero antes escúchame por favor…!-terció Yahiko.

Levi se quedo expectante.

-¡Mi amigo Nagato y yo necesitamos que nos ayudes en algo muy importante…!

-¿Ah si? ¿En que…?

-Necesitamos hacerle saber a una chica que… Bueno Nagato necesita declarársele de una buena vez y yo de idiota lo involucre en este absurdo plan…

Levi Hatake se quedo callada por unos momentos.

-Si me vas a sacar déjame sacarme solo…-soltó Yahiko al ver que no había respuesta alguna.

-¡Espérate ahí pelirrojo…!-soltó la cantante-. Si es cierto lo que dices… ¿En donde esta ese Nagato?

-Está allá afuera, el entro legalmente debe estar en...

-Bueno pues llámalo o ve a buscarlo y dile que venga aquí, tenemos mucho que hacer entonces…

Yahiko abrió mucho sus ojos, quedándose sorprendido de lo fácil que resulto. Saco el celular de su bolsillo y de nuevo le marco a Nagato para decirle la gran noticia:

-Nagato, ya estoy aquí… Si… Eh…

Y de pronto Levi Hatake le quito el celular.

-Hola, tu eres Nagato, ¿no? Soy Levi Hatake, voy a mandar a buscarte en unos 5 minutos, ¿de acuerdo? Bye-y colgó-¿Cómo es ese Nagato?-pregunto la chica rápidamente.

-Ah… Pelo rojo, muy pálido, delgado, cabello hasta los hombros y los ojos claros y raros…

-Vaya descripción, bueno creo que será suficiente, ¿Cómo te llamas eh?

-Yahiko.

-Ok, Yahiko puedes quedarte aquí a esperar a tu amigo, ahí hay una mesa de comida si gustas algo y la televisión, tengo que hacer otro acto, ahora vuelvo…-y Levi Hatake les hizo una seña a los bailarines y salió junto con ellos.

[10 minutos después]

-¡Nagato…!

-No me puedo imaginar como es que todo esto funciono, bueno me pregunto como le hiciste para…-tartamudeo el chico. Nagato temblaba más que hace rato.

-Ya, ya Nagato, lo que importa es que ya estamos aquí… ¡VAYA SI ESTAMOS AQUÍ! ¡POR UN MOMENTO PENSÉ QUE TODO SE IRÍA AL…!

-¿Cómo la convenciste de esto…? ¿Al menos ya sabe lo que tenemos planeado hacer? ¿Nos va a permitir…?

-Ah pues solo le dije la razón principal, hay que esperar a ver que dice…-dijo Yahiko rascándose la nuca-. Vaya mira esto…-y Yahiko se adentro más en la gran estancia y se dedico a observar una variedad de cuadros y posters que decoraban las paredes-. En verdad esta obsesionada con esa cosa de "Nawuto", y eso que ya esta algo grande…

-Déjala, además conozco un par chicos mayores que ella y que aún ven esa clase de caricaturas-recordó Nagato-. Ella no ha de pasar de los 20 años… Vaya-y se topo con la mesa de la comida: Un montón de sushi estilo california, dulces variados, papas fritas y un gran deposito de té helado.

-Vaya que come mucho… Y también parece beber-observo Yahiko mirando unas cuantas botellas de cerveza en el piso.

-Yahiko ya deja de ver sus cosas, creo que deberíamos salir y esperarla afuera-opino Nagato sin dejar atrás su estrés.

-Ella dijo que podíamos quedarnos aquí-le dijo Yahiko mientras tomaba un poco de té helado-¿Qué? Tenía sed… Deberías de tomar un poco, para que se te quite los nervios, por favor…

[Mientras tanto]

-Señor Yokubari ahí viene Hanzo.

-Bien, prepárense, es seguro que ese idiota tenga algo más entre manos-ordeno Kakuzu aumentando la ferocidad de su semblante. Y en efecto ahí a lo lejos veía aproximándose a Hanzo acompañado de su seguridad.

-¿Lo trajiste?-inquirió Kakuzu de inmediato. Hanzo apenas llegaba ante él con un maletín.

Hanzo no respondió, le tendió el maletín metálico que traía grandes bandas negras por seguridad extra. Kakuzu lo tomo con parsimonia mientras Hanzo se limitaba a no quitarle la vista de encima. Finalmente lo que tanto había cobrado se le estaba empezando a devolver… Tomó un grueso manojo de billetes y con una delicadeza sorprendente se dedico a contar, uno por uno.

-¿Aún no confías en que la cantidad esta bien?-pregunto Hanzo con rudeza.

-Con el dinero no se puede actuar a la ligera, creo que todo el mundo lo sabe-terció Kakuzu.

-No voy a esperarte, me largo de aquí…-declaro Hanzo indicándole a su seguridad que era hora de partir.

-No se para que te vas, será mejor que esperes aquí-le sugirió Kakuzu-. Si la cantidad llegará a estar mal, irte a buscarte después será peor para ti…

Hanzo miró gélidamente a Kakuzu.

-Date prisa…

Y de pronto un celular empezó a sonar.

-¿Diga?-contesto Kakuzu sin dejar de contar su preciado pago.

"Señor Yokubari… Habla Sasori Akasuna"

-Sasori… Buenas tardes, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?-pregunto Kakuzu conmocionándose ligeramente.

"Me preguntaba si podríamos vernos, claro que si es que no esta muy ocupado…"

-No, no, descuide…

"Entonces…"

-Encuéntreme en... Discúlpeme unos segundos por favor-y Kakuzu se pegó el celular al pecho y pregunto por algún restaurante o café cercano a los muelles-. Encuéntreme en el restaurante "Mizu", si cerca de los muelles…

"Yo estaba pensando en algo más… privado…"

-Bueno…

"¿Podría verlo más pronto? ¿Podría ir ahora a donde está…?"

-Me temo que no, solo espéreme en el restaurant, estaré ahí dentro de una hora…

"De acuerdo… Lo veré más tarde…" y Sasori terminó la llamada.

-En los muelles eh…-soltó Sasori mirando con recelo el teléfono-. Que demonios estará haciendo…

[Mientras tanto]

-Ya esta todo listo señor Orochimaru…

-Excelente, ¿Ya están en la ubicación?

-Si, ¿quiere que partamos ahora?

-Claro, lleva a todos, de prisa… ¿Qué tal estas muchacho?-pregunto Orochimaru a su rehén. Hidan había sido atado de manos y piernas, su boca fuertemente sellada y sus ojos vendados, retorcerse era su única opción para poner resistencia. Que patético y débil se sentía…

[En otra parte]

-¡Hey! ¿Qué tal ya tienen seguro lo que van a hacer?-pregunto Levi Hatake al volver a su camerino. Venía sudada y jadeando. Parecía muy cansada.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Yahiko. Nagato se había quedado algo intimidado ya que la cantante solo traía unos (extremadamente) cortos pantaloncillos, una camiseta empapada y unos zapatos de tacón alto.

-Si, descuida… -y se adentro más. Se quito los zapatos y los arrojo a un sofá rojo que tenía atrás.

Nagato se había tapado los ojos con la mano derecha.

-¿Y este que trae?-pregunto la chica-. Oye, tú… Nagato… ¿Qué tienes?

-Disculpe, pero… eh…

-Nagato, es muy tímido, tu ropa esta algo… Reveladora-admitió Yahiko sonriendo con algo de molestia.

-Ok, ahora vuelvo…-y 5 minutos después volvió con unos pantalones amplios y holgados y una camiseta de la selección mexicana de futbol-. Ahora… Nagato, dime: ¿A quien le vas hacer la declaración?

-Eh… -y se quito la "venda" de los ojos-. Pues… Ella se llama…-y sintió un calorcillo y su corazón empezó a latir al ritmo de la emoción de pensar en ella-. Su nombre es Konan Ikebana y…

-¿Qué tienes pensado decirle o hacerle?

-Ah pues a decir verdad… Yo solo quería decirle… Lo que…-Nagato sentía que se le iba el que siento… No tenía planeado nada más…

Levi Hatake miró con una expresión de puchero al nervioso pelirrojo.

-Aha… Bueno creo que tengo una idea chico, no viniste hasta acá para no aprovechar que hay música, sonido, efectos y demás pendejada y media…

Yahiko se limito a mirar la escena con algo de diversión.

-Pues…-y Nagato no supo que más decir.

-Ah, mira yo tengo una idea, la más sencilla: Le dedicas una canción, luego le dices todo y después… Ah bueno, ya veremos que… ¿Qué dices?

-Pues… si… suena bien-y Nagato logro sonreír débilmente-. Pero… ¿Qué clase de canción…?

-No lo sé, se supone que eso lo debes elegir tú, piensa en algo que le guste o piensa en algo que pueda decir lo que sientes… ¡POR DIOS NUNCA HE SIDO BUENA PARA ESTO…!-terció la chica de pronto-¡Tú! ¿¡No tienes una idea…?

-Pues no… ¿¡NO SE SUPONE QUE TÚ ERES LA "ARTISTA"!-soltó Yahiko-¡Al menos debes de tener una canción de amor o algo así…! ¿¡No! ¡A MENOS DE QUE TÚ NO ESCRIBAS TUS CANCIONES…!

Y entonces la chica se le echó encima.

-¡VUELVE A DECIR ESO…! ¡REPÍTELO VAMOS…!

Nagato: O_O!

[20 minutos después]

-OK, ya… Los 3 quedamos, estamos de acuerdo en ayudarte Nagato, así que es la decisión final: ¿Qué dices Nagato? ¿Se queda o no…?-pregunto Levi Hatake mientras mantenía la vista en su laptop. La cantante estaba tirada sobre un colchón que había por ahí.

-Si… Gracias, gracias…-decía Nagato sintiendo un gran nudo en el estomago, no podía creer en lo que estaba haciendo aún. Yahiko y él se encontraban sentados en el sofá rojo.

-No me agradezcas, aún falta lo más importante: Ensayen todo lo que puedan, prepárense… Voy a ir avisando a los músicos y demás, bueno ya tengo que irme, ya me están gritando, ya me tarde mucho…-declaro Levi mientras se ponía de pie y le dio la laptop a Nagato-¡Vale más que se preparen por que para cuando vuelva ya tendrán que irse al escenario! ¿¡Ok?-y cerro la puerta.

-Yahiko… No puedo… Hacerlo… Es demasiada gente…

-¡Vamos Nagato! ¡No te puedes echar atrás en este punto!-exclamo Yahiko-¡VAMOS HAY QUE ENSAYAR ESTO…!

Nagato trago saliva.

[Mientras tanto]

Itachi Uchiha se encontraba charlando con unos compañeros de su salón. Pronto la plática ligera y trivial se termino e Itachi se topo con la segunda cara familiar:

-Konan-musito Itachi al chocar con ella-. Vaya luces muy bien.

-He gracias…-contesto Konan apenándose un poco. Itachi noto con asombro que Yahiko estaba ausente. Quiso preguntar pero algo le decía que debía guardar silencio-¿Vienes con tu novia?

-Eh sí… Pero al parecer ahora esta ocupada… Oye, quería agradecerte desde hace mucho las galletas de mi cumpleaños, estaban deliciosas-le dijo el joven Uchiha-. Muchas gracias…

-No hay por que…

-¡ITACHI!-exclamo una voz femenina a sus espaldas-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto al llegar junto a él señalando con la vista a Konan, esta ultima hizo un leve gesto de indignación.

-Soy Konan Ikebana-se presento la chica de cabello azul.

-Ah hola… Akari Himuro, mucho gusto, soy la prometida de Itachi…-y en ese momento Itachi miró ligeramente hacia arriba, le molestaba cada vez que hacia eso.

-Si ya lo sé-soltó Konan en tono cortante-. Bueno Itachi, debo irme, quiero seguir viendo el concierto… Con permiso-y la chica se alejo de la pareja.

-¿No crees que fuiste algo grosera?-se atrevió a inquirir Itachi.

-¿Grosera? Itachi, solo quería saber quien era ella…

-Si… Bueno... Ah… Quiero algo de agua…-la cabeza no le había parado de doler desde aquella gran, sorprendente y triste noticia.

[Y en otra parte]

Kisame Hoshigaki ya había empacado todo, lo único que quedaba era quitar las sabanas y las almohadas de su cama. Esta sería su última noche en Japón, se iría de ahí y a empezar desde cero… Justo igual que cuando se fue de su natal Australia. Se recostó en la cama… Trato de dormir, borrar todos los pensamientos que le pasaban por la cabeza era bastante difícil. Tenía que olvidarse de todo… Su celular seguía marcando varias llamadas perdidas: Itachi Uchiha. No quería contestar, sería tan doloroso…

-Parece que todo está bien…-dijo Kakuzu satisfactoriamente cerrando el maletín de manera triunfal.

-Me largo… -declaro Hanzo sumamente molesto por esperar tanto.

-Igualmente, tengo otro asunto importante…-le siguió Kakuzu. Y de pronto un sonido estridente rompió con el tranquilo sonido constante de las abandonadas boyas y el oleaje. Un disparo resonó en el lugar.

Hanzo y Kakuzu se quedaron sumamente quietos. La seguridad de ambos se puso en guardia protegiendo a sus líderes, apuntando con una gran variedad de pistolas.

-¿¡TIENES IDEA DE QUE ES ESTO…!-pregunto Kakuzu sintiendo la presión.

-¡Por supuesto que no…!-terció el otro. Y a lo lejos alcanzo a visualizar una figura delgada-. No puede ser…

-No… Siento que voy a vomitar en cualquier momento...-dijo Nagato mareándose.

-¡NO, NO, NO…! ¡OYE PONTE DE PIE…!

-Siento que las piernas se me van a destrozar…

-¡Mira viejo, cálmate, cálmate…! ¡PIENSA EN TODO…! ¡RECUERDA POR QUE ESTAS AQUÍ…! ¡RECUERDA QUE EL VIEJO Y YO CONFIAMOS EN TI! ¡PUEDES HACERLO…!-le animaba Yahiko con coraje y dureza-¡PIENSA EN ELLA…! ¡YA ES LA HORA DE HACERLO…!

Y en efecto, la mente de Nagato se comenzó a inundar de viejas imágenes: La primera vez en que vio a Konan, el por que la admiraba, sus amabilidades, su dulzura, todo… Sintió las palabras de Jiraiya más vivas que nunca, el apoyo de Yahiko le encendía el valor… Y la imagen de Konan sonriéndole. Un largo y profundo respiro… Una descarga de adrenalina le recorrió el cuerpo, su corazón latía con rapidez pero esta vez no era por miedo, sino por ese fuerte y firme sentimiento.

-¡¿Ya están listos…!-pregunto Levi Hatake abriendo la puerta de pronto.

-¿Nagato…?

-Vamos…-declaro Nagato sintiendo que solo la adrenalina movía su cuerpo que se estremecía a cada segundo. Yahiko también dio un profundo respiro y poniéndole la mano en el hombro le dijo sonriendo:

-Todo saldrá bien…

* * *

**¡Aquí termina el capitulo! Si se quedaron con las ganas de saber que más va a pasar no se pierdan el próximo capitulo… Que creo yo que será el penúltimo (quien sabe si se nos permite). ¡Muchas gracias por su preferencia y apoyo…!**

**¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA, GRACIAS POR LEER Y DEJEN SU OPINIÓN!**

**Atte. Levita Hatake**


	20. When you were young

**¡Hola! Hi, Shalom… ¿Cómo se encuentran? Espero que bien, vaya ya llegamos al episodio 20. ¿Qué decir de esto…? Programen su tiempo de lectura, por que este capitulo está algo larguito… Espero que sea de su agrado, ya que me tome mucho tiempo en escribirlo, le puse mucha importancia y mente a este episodio, así que por ende: La verdad no me importa si resulta demasiado dramático, emotivo, romántico, intenso, genial o lo que sea… Solo es lo que salió de mi mente y la historia. Ya veremos que tal… Je, je, je. Solo les suplico que sean tolerantes y mas abiertas a todo lo que ocurre... Vaya, es que si esto mas que un fic parece un "thriller de suspenso" (sera por que todos los libros que he leido son demasiado "intensos"?)**

**Creo que de una vez les anticipo a algunas lectoras o lectores: El próximo capitulo será el final… O eso creo… Ah ya sabrán XD. Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, muchas gracias, y en especial gracias si esperan demasiado la próxima entrega de un nuevo capitulo. **

**Hablando de eso: Le tengo que agradecer a mi novio por ayudarme a subir el capitulo anterior. ¡TE AMO!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A VALE CHAN! GRACIAS POR MI REGALITO, ME ENCANTO...! TE AMO...!**

**¿Saben que he notado? Que ya van varios capítulos a los que les titulo con nombres de canciones… XD.**

**Sin más que decir, aquí tienen.**

* * *

_"Solo el amor nos permite escapar y transformar la esclavitud en libertad…"-Paulo Coelho_.

-Todo saldrá bien…

Nagato asintió lentamente mientras sentía el corazón a punto de colapso.

"Por favor… Que Yahiko tenga razón…" rezaba Nagato. No pediría nada más después de hoy…

-¡Vamos por aquí…!-les decía Levi Hatake. Y el ruido aumentó: El bullicio del público era más y más fuerte. Un montón de organizadores iban de aquí allá. Y estaban a unos cuantos pasos del escenario:-Ok, esperen aquí… Cuando diga sus nombres, pasan, ¿si?-y se adelanto para aparecer en el escenario y se empezó a escuchar la fuerte voz de la chica:

"¡BUENAS NOCHES…! ¿Cómo la han pasando…?"

-Creo que no falta mucho para que se termine…

-Bueno, en cuanto se acabe creo que me iré-respondió Konan.

-¿Eh por que? Vamos no te desanimes, vamos Konan…

"Quiero decirles que esta noche hay algo especial, si esta noche será especial… Si bueno, considero que todos mis conciertos son únicos y especiales pero este será diferente. Hoy cuando iba hacia mi camerino me encontré con un chico… Ese chico (que quien sabe como le hizo para llegar ahí) me contó que el y su mejor amigo tenían una especie de plan; un plan realmente lindo… Muy significativo… Algo que no acostumbro a decir…"

-¿De que estará hablando?

"Bueno creo que ni yo misma me estoy entendiendo amigos así que mejor lo diré así: La razón de todo esto es la única cosa buena y completamente hermosa en todo el maldito planeta: AMOR… Vaya ya parezco hippie… je… Ok, sin más que poder decirles, les presento a esos chicos… ¡PASEN: NAGATO Y YAHIKO…!"

Y los ojos de Konan se abrieron al ver a Nagato y a Yahiko entrar al escenario. Su expresión: estaba boquiabierta, no podía creer que esos pelirrojos estuvieran ahí.

-¡MIREN SON ELLOS…!-y todos en la fiesta empezaron a gritar, silbar y exclamar los nombres de sus compañeros-¡MIREN ES YAHIKO Y NAGATO…!

-¡KONAN! ¿¡POR QUE NO NOS LO DIJISTE!-le preguntaron al instante. Más sin embargo la chica aun seguía anonadada mirando a los chicos en la pantalla.

Ahora Nagato descubrió que todos los nervios que había tenido en su vida no eran nada comparado a lo que estaba experimentado en estos momentos… El nudo en el estomago estaba más presente que nunca, las rodillas le temblaban más que nunca y su corazón casi se l salía del pecho al ver a las miles de personas que estaban frente a él. Noto algo muy simple: Llovería seguramente, las nubes ya estaban en su punto.

Yahiko por su parte también había sido ligeramente intimidado. Parpadeaba constantemente.

-¡VAMOS CHICOS, ADELANTE…!-exclamo Levi Hatake. Y las luces se apagaron-. Por aquí chicos, siéntense por acá… Tomen esto… Ajústenselos bien, no se preocupen si se olvidan de algo, los cubriré… ¿Estas listo Nagato?-y el pelirrojo asintió y inhalando hondo se empezó a desabotonar la camisa negra que traía. Y las luces volvieron.

Nagato, Yahiko y Levi Hatake se encontraban sentados en unos pequeños cojines cuadrados, cada quien con un micrófono de diadema. Detrás de ellos estaban los músicos y sus respectivos instrumentos: Destacaba un piano, un guitarrista, la batería y varios violinistas. Por ultimo una gran pantalla que proyectaba a las 3 personas principales en el escenario.

-¿Por qué se quitaría la camisa Nagato?-preguntaban sus viejos compañeros de escuela. Konan se sorprendió aún más: El Nagato que conoció nunca se hubiera quitado la ropa menos al frente de miles de personas.

-Esto… Es dedicado… -tartamudeo Nagato-. Bueno…-y mejor dejo hablar a su espalda. Se dio la vuelta, mostrando por unos segundos su espalda y volvió a la posición inicial.

En ese instante, Nagato sintió un gran alivio… Un gran peso se le quitaba de encima. Y a lo lejos una chica de cabello azul sentía que se le detenía el corazón.

Y la música empezó a sonar… Era la hora…

N: "Estar contigo es como tocar el cielo con las manos… Como el sol de un primer día de verano…como en un cuento… Estar contigo…" la voz de Nagato estaba tan nerviosa, era casi como si estuviera leyendo corrido.

-Vamos, Nagato, de nuevo, ¿ok?-le murmuro Levi-. ¡Desde arriba…!

Y respiro hondo…

N: "_Estar contigo es como tocar el cielo con las manos… Como el sol de un primer día de verano…como en un cuento… Estar contigo…" _su voz había cambiado_. _Era para ella, solo para ella…

L: "_Estar contigo…desvelando uno por uno tus secretos… descubriendo todo lo que llevas dentro… Lo dejó todo por un momento… De estar contigo…" _

Y: "_Yo siento que tu compañía es el mejor regalo que le dio la vida…"_

Y & L: "_La fuerza que le empuja a seguir adelante… De todo lo que tiene… Es lo más importante…"_

N, Y & L: "_Estar contigo… es como un sueño… del que no quiero despertar si abro los ojos y no estas… Vivir contigo… es mi deseo… es todo lo que quiero hacer, por que a tu lado puedo ser…" _

N: "_Solo yo mismo_…"

L: "_Solo tu mismo_…"

N: "_Solo yo mismo_…"

Y: "_Tan solo tu mismo_…"

Una cámara apuntaba a la espalda de Nagato, cuya espalda rezaba: TE AMO KONAN. Esas palabras que le había costado tanto mostrar, ahora eran observadas por miles de personas y por ella… Esas palabras que ahora se encontraban tatuadas y decoradas con pequeños piercings. Recordaba el dolor que le había costado hacer ese detalle, pero no era nada comparado al dolor que sentía al tener que seguir escondiendo ese gran, gran sentimiento que ahora confesaba…

L: "_Estar contigo… es que cada día sea diferente… Siempre hay algo que consiga sorprenderte…"_

Y: "_Es_ _como un sueño que le enloquece, estar contigo_…"

N & L: "_Yo siento que tu compañía es el mejor regalo que me dio la vida…"_

Y: "¡_La fuerza que le empuja a salir adelante…! ¡De todo lo que tiene_…!"

N: "_De todo lo que tengo…es lo más importante_…"

L: "¡_ES LO MAS IMPORTANTE_…!"

N, Y & L: "¡_ESTAR CONTIGO ES COMO UN SUEÑO DEL QUE NO QUIERO DESPERTAR SI ABRO LOS OJOS Y NO ESTAS…! ¡VIVIR CONTIGO...! ES MI DESEO… ¡ES TODO LO QUE QUIERO HACER, POR QUE A TU LADO PUEDO SER…!_

N: "_SOLO YO MISMO_…"

L: "_SOLO TU MISMO_…"

Y: "_Y PUEDES SER_…"

N: "_SOLO TU MISMA_…"

L: "¡_TAN SOLO TU MISMA_…!"

Y: "_PARA SIEMPRE NIÑA_…"

N: "_PARA SIEMPRE_…"

N, Y &L: "¡_ESTAR CONTIGO_…!"

Y: "¡_ESTAR CONTIGO_…!"

N, Y & L: "¡_ES COMO UN SUEÑO_…!"

Y: "_ES COMO UN SUEÑO_…"

N, Y & L: "¡_DEL QUE NO QUIERO DESPERTAR SI ABRO LOS OJOS Y NO ESTAS…! ¡VIVIR CONTIGO ES MI DESEO…!"_

N: "_Vivir contigo…Es mi deseo_…"

L: "_Es mi deseo_…"

N, Y & L: "¡_ES TODO LO QUE QUIERO HACER, POR QUE A TU LADO PUEDO SER…_!

N: "_Solo yo mismo_…"

L: "¡_Solo tu mismo_…!"

Y: "_Y puedes ser_…"

N: "_Solo tu misma_…"

L: "_Tan solo tu misma_…"

Y al fin todo había sido dicho. Nagato sintió que todo era un loco, loco sueño… El público ahora aclamaba la valentía del muchacho pelirrojo. Gritaban y apoyaban la causa de Nagato…

Konan se había desplomado sobre una silla, aún si poder creer lo que había visto y escuchado. Sus compañeras le aturdían con miles de preguntas, felicitaciones y comentarios, más sin embargo no podía asimilar nada ahorita. Sus ojos ámbar seguían clavados en la pantalla, en especial dirigidos hacia ese pálido pelirrojo que había extrañado tanto… Ahora todo se respondía.

Todos los demás espectadores se habían quedado sorprendidos al ver todo la confesión de Nagato.

-Que romántico…-musito Akari Himuro sin dejar de ver la pantalla.

-Si…-Itachi sintió que Nagato debía ser el chico más valiente del planeta. Desearía haber tenido esa clase de valor…

"Bue-Buenas noches a todos…" empezó a decir Nagato mientras se ponía de pie, su lengua seguía trabada. Al parecer solo su fluidez verbal salió al cantar "Mi nombre es Nagato Uzumaki… Bueno… Solo quise venir aquí para decir lo siguiente: Konan Ikebana… Se que, tal vez todo esto es algo… Que nunca pensaste o imaginaste, ah lo que quiero decir es que…Yo solo…Quiero decirte que yo te… te amo…"

Y una horda de aplausos y gritos de apoyo llenaron el concierto y el gimnasio de la preparatoria. Nagato recupero el aire después de unos minutos.

"Gracias a Levi Hatake, gracias por ayudarme, no sabe cuanto le agradezco la oportunidad y Jiraiya, Yahiko, gracias por su gran apoyo…" y Yahiko se puso de pie sonriendo "Y gracias a todos por su atención…" y se empezó a quitar el micrófono pero se lo volvió acercar para confirmar con firme convicción: "Y creo que de nuevo lo diré: te amo Konan… Con permiso, buenas noches" y dejo el micrófono sobre el cojín donde se había sentado, se puso la camisa y se dispuso a salir de la vista de todos.

Yahiko estaba a punto de seguir a Nagato pero Levi lo tomo por el hombro, lo obligo a verla y sin preguntarle le planto un apasionado beso. Yahiko abrió mucho sus ojos azules. Segundos después Levi se dirigió a su público ansioso de una explicación:

-¡BUENAS NOCHES TOKIO 5! ¡NOS VEREMOS PRONTO…! ¡HASTA LUEGO…!-y jalo a Yahiko para retirarse. Las protestas no se hicieron esperar, el público demandaba más.

-¡VAYA CON QUE ES A LO QUE SE REFERÍA YAHIKO!-exclamaron los compañeros de clase del mencionado pelirrojo.

-¡OYE AÚN QUIEREN OÍRTE…!

-¡LUEGO ME DISCULPARÉ, LO ENTENDERÁN DESPUÉS…!-soltó Levi Hatake.

[En otra parte]

-Vaya Hanzo no esperaba verte aquí aún… Pero bueno creo que será mejor así, parece ser mi día de suerte… Pero al que en realidad tengo ganas de ver es a ti Kakuzu-decía Orochimaru mientras fijaba sus ojos en el sujeto mencionado.

-¿De que estas hablando?-gruño Kakuzu-¿¡Que es lo que quieres…!

-Creo que ya te lo había dicho, no me hagas tener que repetirlo, no quisiera molestarme y llegar a lastimar a ese joven tan atractivo que tenías encerrado…

Kakuzu se quedo quieto, sintió un escalofrió horrible, el corazón le empezó a latir rápidamente con un miedo nunca antes experimentado.

-¡¿QUÉ CARAJO LE HICISTE…!-reclamo Kakuzu al instante.

-Calma… Calma… Todo se puede arreglar, preferiría entrar a una de esas bodegas, ¿Qué dicen?

Hanzo y Kakuzu se miraron de reojo rápidamente y luego recorrieron la expresión triunfal de Orochimaru. Se dirigieron a una gran almacén abandonado, solo había cajas de cartón y madera, las ventanas estaban recubiertas de polvo y algunas se encontraban rotas. Sorprendentemente había electricidad en esa abandonada bodega, una parpadeante y lastimera luz fosforescente iluminaba el lugar.

-¡DIME DONDE ESTA…!-demando Kakuzu sintiendo que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza.

-Ha ha ha… Primero hablemos de negocios, ¿quieres?

Kakuzu miro con más rabia a Orochimaru. Se adelanto a Hanzo y se puso frente a frente con Orochimaru. Los hombres de Kakuzu apuntaban hacia su rival pero sin dejar descuidado a Hanzo.

-Orochimaru piénsalo un poco…-pronunció Hanzo-. Tus problemas son Kakuzu, no conmigo… No me hagas tener que empezar una absurda discusión-le amenazo mientras sacaba un revolver de su saco.

-Siempre recurriendo a la fuerza bruta, ¿verdad Hanzo?

Y un fuerte disparo lleno el lugar. Minutos después una lluvia de balas saliendo reino en el abandonado almacén.

-¿Estas bien Nagato…?-pregunto Yahiko al encontrarse con él detrás del escenario.

-Eso creo…-su pecho subía y bajaba tratando de agarrar todo el aire posible-. No puedo creerlo…

-Vaya hermano, ni yo puedo creerlo…

-¿Están bien?-pregunto Levi Hatake uniéndoseles.

-Oye, ¿Qué fue eso?-le reclamo Yahiko confundido.

-Pues lo que fue…

Yahiko se puso algo nervioso. Nagato se pregunto de qué estarían hablando.

-No pudiste mejor decírmelo, o al menos avisarme… Creí que no te había caído bien-confeso Yahiko sonriendo algo intimidado.

-Je, como crees… Nunca he tenido un novio pelirrojo, ¿sabes?

-¿Novio…?-inquirieron Nagato y Yahiko al unísono.

-Si… Bueno, ¿Qué dices Yahiko?-le pregunto la chica.

-Esto es lo más raro que me ha pasado últimamente, ¿sabes?-le dijo Yahiko-. Pero creo que vale la pena intentarlo…-y ahora él fue el que se acerco a la chica y le planto un beso.

Nagato no sabía si sonreír o sorprenderse.

-Y… ¿Qué harán ahorita?-pregunto Levi al separarse del pelirrojo-¿A dónde irán…?

-Teníamos que ir a la prepa, digo, si, ir a la prepa para encontrarnos con Konan…-le dijo Yahiko-¿Eh Nagato?

-No se si podré verla…

-Chico, si pudiste hacer todo esto, puedes verle cara a cara, además no acabaste: Tienes que saber su respuesta-le dijo Levi mientras lo tomaba por los hombros-. Vamos, los llevaré…

-Pero ¿y el auto?-murmuro Nagato.

-Irás por el más tarde-le dijo la chica-. Ahora tienes que ir con Konan… ¿En donde esta su escuela? ¡Vamos Yahiko! ¡Tu me guiarás!-y lo tomo por la mano-¡Vaya me siento como la hada madrina de la "Cenicienta"!

[Mientras tanto]

Itachi Uchiha se encontraba en el tocador. Se encontraba lavándose las manos.

-¡NUNCA PENSÉ QUE NAGATO TUVIERA ESAS AGALLAS…!-comentaban un par de chicos mientras hacían sus necesidades-¡ESPERO QUE KONAN LE RESPONDA BIEN…!

Itachi también había estado pensando eso: Que gesto tan sorprendente por parte de ese tímido chico pelirrojo que conocía, nunca se lo imagino. Esperaba de todo corazón que todo saliera bien tanto para él y para Konan.

Saco su celular y lo observo unos segundos. Marco ese número tan especial… Pero de nuevo nadie contesto. Salió del baño y de nuevo volvió con la multitud de jóvenes que ahora bailaban y se divertían sin preocuparse por nada.

-¡Itachi, aquí estas…! ¡Ven, vamos a bailar, por fin!-le dijo Akari sintiéndose la chica más afortunada de todo el lugar. Tomo a Itachi por los hombros y lo guío hasta que empezara a balancearse lentamente.

[En otra parte]

-¿De quien es el celular que suena…?-inquirió Orochimaru con fastidio al apuntar con una 9mm a Hanzo y a Kakuzu, ellos por su parte también dirigían sus revolver hacia Orochimaru-. Es tuyo, ¿verdad Kakuzu? Contesta vamos…

Kakuzu lo ignoro.

-Contesta vamos… -Kakuzu saco su celular y con algo de temor contesto.

"Señor Yokubari, soy yo Sasori Akasuna…"

Los ojos de Kakuzu se abrieron un poco más debido a lo inoportuno de su llamada.

-¿Quién es Kakuzu…?-pregunto Orochimaru.

-¡HAY QUE TERMINAR CON ESTO YA…!-bramo Hanzo furioso y desesperado.

-Disculpe Sasori, no es un buen momento… Estoy algo ocupado…-le dijo Kakuzu roncamente.

-Dile que se una a la fiesta-le sugirió Orochimaru divertido.

"¿Tiene algún problema señor Yokubari…?"

-No, solo estoy arreglando unos negocios, solamente eso…

"Ya estoy en el restaurante, ¿necesita ayuda?"

-No estoy muy seguro de eso Sasori-empezándose a irritar, recordando al fin el por que había contactado a Sasori en primer lugar, ese pelirrojo le había hecho un terrible daño a Hidan pero al mismo tiempo un gran favor a él. Y de pronto un disparo resonó en el lugar.

"¿¡Qué fue eso…! ¿¡Se encuentra bien…! ¿¡En donde se encuentra…!" inquirió Sasori más que preocupado al pensar en que ese niño Hidan pudiera estar con él, corriendo el riesgo de una maldita muerte.

Kakuzu termino la llamada con rabia. Sasori miró con furia su celular: ¿¡Donde y que carajo estaría haciendo ese maldito…! Se levanto de su mesa y salió a toda prisa a buscar, aunque no estaba seguro a donde.

-¿Quién era Kakuzu? ¿Otro muchacho más de tu colección?-inquirió Orochimaru. Y entonces Kakuzu soltó un disparo hacia Orochimaru: falló. Seguidamente otra breve ráfaga de balas y rápidos movimientos para esquivarla.

-¡IMBÉCIL, DIME DONDE LO TIENES…!-demando Kakuzu desgarrándose la garganta y quitándose la mascarilla dejando a su voz amenazadora voz oírse mejor.

-¡¿QUIÉN TE HIZO ESO KAKUZU…! ¡DEBO PAGARLE POR EL FAVOR…!-exclamo Orochimaru divertido sin dejar de apuntar.

-¡DEJEN SUS ESTUPIDECES PARA DESPUÉS IDIOTAS…! ¡YA ME HARTÉ DE TI…!-y apunto en especial a Orochimaru.

-¡NI TE ATREVAS A MATARLO, ES MÍO…!-grito Kakuzu moviéndose en dirección a Hanzo.

Debido a que la lluvia de disparos no dejaba de sonar, toda la seguridad de los 3 líderes entro en acción; eso era lo que habían estado esperando. Era un verdadero campo de batalla…

Y no muy lejos de ahí, en otro almacén detrás de una gran pila de cajas de madera y cartón, se encontraba Hidan, atado y vendado en una silla… Vigilado por un solo hombre de cabello gris y con gafas.

-Espero que no se tarde demasiado señor Orochimaru…

[Mientras tanto]

-Vaya ahora si que esta como de película, parece la típica película de adolescentes…-comento Yahiko-¡MIRA YA CASI LLEGAMOS…!

-¿¡Por donde tengo que ir ahora!-pregunto Levi.

-¡Justo aquí abajo, ahí en esa cancha de futbol!-indico Yahiko. Y el helicóptero aterrizo en el enorme campo deportivo que estaba detrás de la escuela.

-Una pregunta… ¿Cómo aprendiste a conducir esto?-pregunto Nagato sin dejar de sentir vértigo.

-Ah bueno, es una larga historia…

-¿No tendrás problemas por haber aterrizado aquí?-pregunto Nagato preocupado mientras bajaba del transporte-. Creo que no esta bien… Mejor…

-Traaaanquiiiilooo… Si me dicen algo, solo pagaré la multa o lo que sea que me pidan-soltó Levi-. ¿Por donde vamos Yahiko?

-Por aquí, vengan… ¡Esperemos que no se haya ido a casa ya…!

-¡Oh miren…!-exclamo Levi mientras señalaba una multitud que se aproximaba a ellos.

-¡Mira Konan…!

La chica de cabello azul contemplo la delgada figura de un pelirrojo, ya lo había pensado lo suficiente, ¿Qué haría? Ya lo había pensado…

[En otra parte]

-¡MALDITA SEA OROCHIMARU, TE DARÉ LO QUE SEA PERO REGRÉSAMELO…!-grito Kakuzu sintiendo que las sienes le iban a explotar si no sabía algo de Hidan dentro de los próximos minutos.

-Viniendo de ti Kakuzu, no me lo creo…-dijo Orochimaru mientras no dejaba de vigilar.

Kakuzu, quien no había soltado ni un segundo el maletín que le había sido entregado esta tarde, gruño y con completa convicción le lanzo el maletín.

-¿Qué es esto…?-inquirió Orochimaru mientras indicaba a uno de sus hombres que lo abriera.

-Ahora dime donde está…-gruño Kakuzu.

-Ah me sorprendes, tanto te importa ese muchacho como para dejar así nada más todo esto…

Kakuzu tiro su pistola al piso, dando a entender que simplemente quería ver a su muchacho. Y Orochimaru lanzo un largo suspiro.

- Me conmueves en verdad… El gran y avaro Kakuzu al fin pareció enamorarse, ¿No lo crees tierno, Hanzo?

-Jodete…

[Mientras tanto]

Un grito anuncio su llegada.

-¡MIREN…! ¡ES LEVI HATAKE CON YAHIKO Y NAGATO…!

Y una chica de cabello azul se adelanto a todos, mirándolos como si fueran una aparición del más allá. Ahí estaba Nagato… Ahí estaba Konan…

-¿Ella es Konan…?-pregunto Levi emocionándose.

Nagato no pudo responderle. A pesar de que sentía un miedo inmenso e inmedible sus pies empezaron a moverse lentamente, dirigiéndose hacia esa chica de cabello azul corto… Nunca la había visto tan hermosa. Los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en todo su cuerpo…

Konan no podía creer en todo lo que había visto. Ella también se dirigía hacia Nagato sin saber exactamente que hacer, que decir o como actuar.

Todo el mundo se había quedado en silencio, expectante. Todo se había quedado en silencio.

Los labios de Nagato empezaron a temblar, estaba a tan solo un metro de ella. Konan no dejaba de parpadear nerviosamente. Y finalmente quedaron uno frente al otro…

Sus miradas se cruzaron después de tanto tiempo.

-Nagato…

-Konan… Yo… Bueno…-su maldita diarrea verbal, agarro aire y continuo-: Creo que ya lo viste todo… Solo… Quisiera saber… Lo que tú piensas… Se que tal vez pienses que estoy loco… Pero tenía que decirlo… Y yo solo quiero saber…

-Nagato…-y los ojos de la chica se empañaron.

-Konan, ahora que estoy aquí, frente a ti… Quiero decirte que… Si no fuera por ti… Nunca… Yo… Konan… Yo te… Te amo.

Y entonces Konan se acerco al pelirrojo y mirándolo fijamente, sin poder evitar soltar unas lagrimas, sonrió con incontenible felicidad y ternura mientras cerraba fuertemente sus brazos alrededor de Nagato. Nagato sintió su corazón detenerse, sintiendo el corazón de Konan latiendo con fuerza…

-Nagato…-musito Konan mientras se separaba un poco de él. Nagato miró su sonrojado rostro, lamento que soltara lagrimas.

-Konan lo siento, no quise hacerte llorar…

-No estoy triste Nagato…-y de nuevo le sonrió mientras posaba su mano derecha en el pálido rostro del pelirrojo. Konan aproximaba su rostro al de él.

-Entonces… -y Nagato calló al sentir los suaves labios de Konan oprimiéndose contra los suyos. La cara de Nagato se enrojeció. Era maravilloso, lo más hermoso que había sentido… Sus labios temblaban ligeramente al igual que todo su cuerpo. Sentía la calidez de Konan, olía su dulce perfume, debió haber muerto en el camino y llegado al cielo… Unas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer.

El lugar se lleno de aplausos, silbidos, gritos, exclamaciones y ovaciones.

-¡ESO NAGATO…!-exclamo Yahiko sintiendo una incontrolable felicidad. Todo había salido bien… No pudo haber deseado nada mejor.

Y al cabo de un minuto, se separaron… Nagato se quedo con una expresión atónita, Konan sonrió tímidamente. Unos segundos pasaron hasta que Nagato reacciono al sentir que Konan tomaba su mano fuertemente. Y finalmente Nagato logro esbozar una gran, sincera, e inmensamente feliz sonrisa. No sabía que se podía llegar a ser tan feliz…

-Tu peinado se arruino…-murmuro Nagato al ver el húmedo cabello de Konan. La lluvia ya era constante… Todos ya estaban empapados.

-¡VAMOS ADENTRO, DESPEJEN EL ÁREA…!-exclamo Yahiko llevándose a toda la hora de gente de regreso al gimnasio.

Y las manos de Konan y Nagato se estrecharon más fuertemente y así estarían de ahora en adelante… Y finalmente se quedaron solos bajo la lluvia.

-Yahiko hizo lo de tu espalda, ¿cierto…?-pregunto suavemente Konan mientras miraba fijamente a Nagato.

-Si…-contesto nerviosamente Nagato sin poder dejar de mirar esos bellos ojos color ámbar que tanto había anhelado volver a ver.

-En verdad si que están locos…-y de nuevo Konan volvió a abrazar a Nagato, sintiendo que no podía ser más afortunada al tener tanto, tanto amor solo para ella.

[1er amor realizado]

-¡Oigan, oigan, discúlpenme! ¡Les prometo que luego vendré a firmarles lo que quieran pero POR FAVOR NO LLAMEN A NADIE DE PRENSA…!

-¡OIGAN ALÉJENSE ES MI NOVIA…!-terció Yahiko-¡Vamos, déjennos pasar…!

Y por fin los dejaron en paz.

-¿Y quieres bailar…?-pregunto Yahiko con algo de duda.

-Eh pues la verdad estoy algo cansada… Iba a regresar para avisar y recoger mis cosas, además de que una maestra ya me jodió por estacionarme en la cancha… ¿Quieres acompañarme?-le pregunto la cantante.

-Bueno, una vuelta más en helicóptero estaría bien…-soltó Yahiko sonriendo.

-Eso si que fue de novela… ¿No lo crees así Itachi?

-Si, ahora que lo dices…-y algo sonó en su bolsillo. El corazón de Itachi empezó a latir rápidamente-. Me disculpas un segundo…-y se fue al baño a verificar. Un mensaje de Kisame: El corazón de Itachi pareció revivir con gran energía.

"Itachi. ¿Ocurre algo malo…?" solo eso decía. Itachi escribió rápidamente la respuesta, un simple: "No". Tres minutos después llego otro mensaje:

"¿Entonces…?"

Los dedos de Itachi teclearon: "¿Por qué renunciaste?" y se envió. La respuesta:

"Es muy obvio. Itachi: No quería decirte esto, pero no podré hacerlo sin decírtelo antes: Me voy de aquí. Espero que todo resulte bien para ti, en verdad. Cuídate mucho… Ya no quiero seguir escribiendo esto, por el bien de los 2. Adiós…"

E Itachi sintió que se le iba la poca cordura: ¿A dónde iría…? ¿A dónde…?

Los ojos del Uchiha se quedaron clavados en el piso, mirando los zapatos negros que llevaba… Respiraba con dificultad, ¿Qué hacer…? Un temblorcillo le estremeció el cuerpo, sintió un calor en toda la cara… No podía… No era correcto… No era lo apropiado… ¿Qué es lo apropiado? Se pregunto de pronto al recordar la maravilla y media que había visto hacer a ese conocido suyo llamado Nagato. Ese pelirrojo se había arriesgado mucho, quien sabe cuanto se esforzó en todo eso, y todo solo por la causa justa de su amor… Que valentía, admiro el joven Uchiha. Recordó las palabras de su amigo perdido: "Te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida…". Hidan le hubiera seguido taladrando la mente con esa respuesta obvia.

-Itachi, ¿Te sientes bien…? ¡Cielos, creo que tienes fiebre!-dijo Akari mientras ponía una mano en su frente.

-No… Akari, necesitamos hablar…-murmuro Itachi no muy seguro de lo que hacía.

La chica se quedo algo consternada.

-¿Hablar…? ¿De que…?

Itachi se dedico a mirarla por unos segundos, la llevo a la parte más solitaria que encontró: Un pequeño rincón cerca de la salida. El joven inspiró hondo, había llegado la hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa…

[Lejos de ahí]

Sasori se detuvo a buscar en el primer muelle. Bajo de su auto y se dispuso a buscar a Hidan y a Kakuzu. A los 20 minutos se percato de que no había nada ahí… De nuevo subió al auto a buscar a otro sitio, de nuevo: Nada. Nada y nada… De pronto visualizo a un grupo de lo que parecían ser pescadores. Se detuvo, bajo del vehículo y pregunto:

-Disculpen, necesito saber si ustedes han escuchado algunos disparos por aquí cerca.

-De hecho de eso es de lo que huimos señor…-respondió uno de los hombres que llevaba una banda en la cabeza.

Sasori sintió una especie de descarga eléctrica. Así que ya estaba cerca...

-¿Por donde los escucho exactamente?-pregunto Sasori sintiendo que empezaba a sudar frío. La lluvia había mojado por completo su cabello rojo.

-De acuerdo Kakuzu… Ya me conmoviste… Muchas gracias por todo-finalizo Orochimaru-. Ven por aquí…

-Dime que le tienes planeado a Hanzo, ¿también le sacaras todo…?-inquirió Kakuzu mientras se dirigía hacia otro almacén, teniendo a Orochimaru a su costado izquierdo.

-Ya veré que hago con él…-y entraron a la bodega. El sonido de la puerta de entrada resonó en el vacío. Los ojos verdes de Kakuzu buscaron rápidamente su preciado muchacho. No lo lograba ver... El lugar solo estaba iluminado por una de esas débiles y faroleantes luces fosforescentes.

-¿¡Dónde esta…!-ya estaba al borde de la desesperación.

Hidan reconoció esa grave voz. No estaba seguro de querer oírla…

-Kabuto, muéstrale al señor Yokubari lo que quiere…-indico Orochimaru mientras se acercaba a su asistente. Y Kabuto aparto las cajas y Kakuzu pudo ver a Hidan amarrado a una silla, atado de manos, pies, la boca cubierta al igual que sus ojos… Kakuzu dio un paso adelante.

-Alto ahí Kakuzu…-le ordeno Orochimaru mientras se situaba a un lado del rehén. Kakuzu se quedo quieto al ver que Orochimaru había puesto una mano sobre el cuello de Hidan.

-¡DÉJALO…!

-Ah… Creo que no… ¿Sabes que Kakuzu? Creo que incluso te has vuelto ingenuo por culpa de este chico…-susurro mientras de su saco sacaba una especie de daga con un mango labrado con una serpiente. Acerco la navaja al cuello de Hidan-. Creo que aún no me cediste todo lo que tienes…

Kakuzu temblaba a causa de la rabia y el miedo de ver a Hidan herido.

-¿¡QUE MÁS QUIERES…!-grito desesperado-¡LAS CUENTAS EN EL EXTRANJERO, TODOS LOS CARGAMENTOS, LAS PROPIEDADES, MALDITA SEA…! ¡TE FIRMARÉ LO QUE SEA…!

-No te creo Kakuzu… -y la mano de Orochimaru hundió ligeramente la navaja sobre el cuello de Hidan dejando salir un hilo de sangre. ¿Quería morir…? ¿Le importaría morir…? ¿Tenía miedo de estar ahí? No estaba del todo seguro.

-¡NO…!-y el impulso de Kakuzu lo llevó a sacar su revolver calibre 38 que había reservado para una emergencia: este era justo el momento adecuado. La bala aterrizo en el brazo derecho de Orochimaru, la navaja cayo al suelo justo igual que su dueño.

-¡BASTARDO…!-y el joven de las gafas saco su pequeña pistola y empezó a disparar-¡VALE MÁS QUE LO ACABES DE UNA VEZ KABUTO…!-le ordeno raspándose la garganta mientras trataba de ponerse en pie.

Kakuzu logro esquivar los 2 primeros disparos barriéndose en el suelo. Kabuto acertó en los siguientes 3: Tres veces en el abdomen. Ninguno de ellos logro derribarlo.

-¿¡PERO QUE…!-Kabuto se había quedado sin tiros. Rápidamente quiso reponerse: demasiado lento. Kakuzu le había apuntado justo en la frente.

-¡MALDITO HIJO DE…!-exclamo Orochimaru apunto de apretar el gatillo del arma que sostenía temblorosamente únicamente con la mano izquierda entorpecida. El arma apuntaba hacia la cabeza de Hidan… Hidan sentía el arma en su sien…

Los ojos de Kakuzu se contrajeron, su corazón parecía detenerse: Su vida acabaría si eso ocurría… No lo permitiría… Apunto su revolver a la cara de ese maldito… No lo lograría… Era demasiado tarde…

Una fuerte bofetada se escucho. La mejilla izquierda de Itachi Uchiha estaba enrojecida. Su rostro estaba agachado, sus ojos reflejaban una completa culpa…

Todo el mundo se había quedado en silencio al momento de oír la fuerte bofetada que pareció resonar en todo el gimnasio: todos habían volteado la cabeza hacia la escena.

Una chica de cabello negro lloraba enfurecida mientras mantenía su mano alzada. Itachi Uchiha mantenía el semblante bajo… No podía decir más. Pronto Akari Himuro bajo la mano con la que le había bofeteado, se quito un anillo y lo arrojo a Itachi. Segundos después la chica salió del lugar… Todos volvieron a sus asuntos. Itachi Uchiha tardo en reaccionar…

[Lejos de ahí]

Sasori llegaba cerca de la dirección que le habían indicado. No se adentro demasiado al muelle: Desde ahí logro avistar una gran cantidad de autos, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo, sintió la fría y pequeña arma que había llevado. Y en efecto desde logro escuchar un disparo… Sacó su celular y marco rápidamente:

"¿Cuál es emergencia…?" Contestó una suave voz femenina.

El cuerpo de Orochimaru había caído hacia atrás. Inmóvil, con la cabeza echa añicos justo como había terminado su asistente. Kakuzu no pudo creer lo que había pasado… Se quedo unos segundos quieto. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Hanzo en la entrada.

No cuestiono nada, se dirigió rápidamente a Hidan quitándole la venda de los ojos, quitándole la cinta de la boca y asegurándose de que no tuviera una herida grave…

-Sácame… Sácame de aquí… -jadeo Hidan mientras sentía que le ardían los ojos tanto como la boca.

-Si, eso haré, no te preocupes… Ya pronto te sacaré de aquí…-murmuraba Kakuzu mientras sentía un gran alivio.

-No se para que te molestas en desatarlo, ni tú ni él saldrán de aquí…-le dijo Hanzo mientras apuntaba a ambos con una pequeña pistola plateada.

-¡NO ME PUEDES HACER ESTO HANZO…!-dejando de desamarrar las cuerdas de Hidan.

-Me hiciste perder muchas cosas Kakuzu, por fin me las cobraré todas…

-¡SI QUIERES DINERO, TE REGRESARÉ TODO…!-inquirió Kakuzu-¡Todo lo que le iba a dar a Orochimaru es tuyo, solo déjanos largarnos de aquí…!-pidió Kakuzu seriamente mientras levantaba su revolver. Hidan temblaba de arriba abajo… No quería terminar así. No podía… Un tipo desconocido lo desaparecería de la faz de la tierra junto con aquel hombre que tanto odiaba.

-No lo creo… Además…-y Hanzo se aproximo un poco más a ellos-. No me agradan los tipos como tú… A veces hay que aprender que hay cosas más importantes que el maldito dinero: ¿Conoces el honor y el respeto…?-y Kakuzu se alejo de Hidan y empezó a disparar.

Los ojos violetas de Hidan siguieron asustados los movimientos de Kakuzu. Su cuerpo se estremecía cada vez que un disparo invadía el aire… Quería largarse de ahí ya.

De nuevo el abdomen de Kakuzu recibió un disparo, no lo daño. Ya había acumulado 4 disparos: 4 en el abdomen. Hidan se quedo boquiabierto.

-¡MUERE IMBÉCIL…!-exclamo Hanzo desesperándose como quien quiere matar a una cucaracha.

-¡¿QUÉ HICISTE CON LOS DEMÁS…!-pregunto Kakuzu refiriéndose a su seguridad. Hanzo no respondió: obviamente se había encargado ya de ellos.

Sasori se acercaba cuidadosamente al área de peligro.

"No puede ser…" se dijo en su mente al ver el gran grupo de hombres que seguramente estarían armados. Debe haber otra forma de llegar hasta ahí, pensó el pelirrojo. Miró a su alrededor, miró unos grandes almacenes… Escucho con atención. De ahí provenían los disparos… No sabia si lo que hacia estaba del todo correcto, le dio igual finalmente. "Por ahí…" y por fin Sasori hallo la forma más segura de acercarse a esos almacenes abandonados, "Espero que lleguen pronto…" pensó Sasori sintiendo la fría presión.

La lluvia seguía cayendo. Hacía un leve frio para ser Junio. Sasori ya se encontraba totalmente empapado. Sasori caminaba cuidadosamente a través de un espeso follaje: arboles y arbustos lo ocultaban lo más posible de la vigilancia. Escucho otro disparo, se detuvo por ese instante debido al impacto, siguió con más sigilo pero al mismo tiempo más rapidez… El fango le había ensuciado hasta las pantorrillas.

-Hanzo, hablo en serio… Arregla lo que quieras pero déjalo ir…-le dijo Kakuzu sin dejar de apuntarle.

-Tú y yo sabemos que nunca se debe dejar ir a un testigo, menos a uno tan "cercano"…

-Por favor Hanzo…

-¿Sabes que? Te haré un magnifico favor…

Kakuzu sintió un escalofrío. Sus ojos fugazmente se movieron hacia su izquierda: Donde Hidan estaba completamente quieto con los ojos desorbitados. Luego sus ojos regresaron a Hanzo.

-Dejaré de prolongar tu sufrimiento, ya que eres duro de exterminar pienso que es más conveniente acabar a ese chico… No te preocupes, enseguida lo seguirás…-y su pistola se dirigió hacia Hidan. Las pupilas de Hidan se contrajeron, su aliento se iba, eso era todo…

[En otra parte]

Itachi Uchiha salía de su preparatoria. Había sido humillado en frente de todos, no le importo. Había hecho llorar a una chica a la que solo le había mentido, a la que solo había utilizado… Que culpa tan amarga...

Busco el auto, subió y salió de regreso a la residencia Uchiha. Cuando finalmente llegó, estaciono el auto y entro a la casa lo más silenciosamente posible, antes quitándose los mojados zapatos. Cerró suavemente la puerta y dejó las llaves del carro en la mesita de la sala. Fue a la cocina, mirando todo a detalle como si fuese la primera y la última vez que la iba a ver, igual fue a la sala de estar, el comedor, las escaleras, hasta ese cuarto de baño en el que Kisame Hoshigaki lo había visto desnudo, de ahí tomo su cepillo de dientes. Vaya que gracioso le resultaba ahora. Finalmente subió las escaleras. Con mucho valor (y miedo) se atrevió a abrir la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke: Ahí estaba, su hermano menor, durmiendo profundamente. Se acercó a este.

-Sasuke… ¿Me escuchas…?-se atrevió a preguntar, no recibió respuesta. Lo contemplo unos momentos, daría lo que fuera para poder borrar aquel recuerdo de la mente de Sasuke. Suspiro, recordando que su mismo hermano le había replicado: "Ya no puedes hacer nada…"

Se retiro de ahí silenciosamente para ir a su habitación. Busco en su armario, sacó de ahí su mochila y una maleta de viaje. Empezó a doblar sus prendas de vestir básicas y a guardarlas en dicha maleta. Cuando termino con su vestuario, prosiguió a guardar pequeñas cosas en su mochila: Aquella cajita que guardaba un anillo que había debajo de cama, sus papeles personales, un par de fotografías, su billetera y sus objetos de cuidado personal. Había dejado sus antiguos libros de texto que había sacado de la mochila sobre la cama. Su cuarto no lucía muy diferente a decir verdad, solo el armario vació lucía fuera de lugar, pero por lo demás nada.

Saco su celular…

Unas gotitas de sangre habían salpicado el pálido e inmóvil rostro de Hidan, sus ojos se habían quedado cristalizados, detenidos, mirando hacia al frente… Mirando a ese hombre que se había interpuesto entre Hanzo y él. Hidan clavaba sus pupilas en la espalda de Kakuzu.

El 5to disparo: Al pecho, por fin le habían herido, de su lado izquierdo brotaban hilos de sangre, casi por poco le habían dado al corazón, la bala había aterrizado arriba como a unos 10 cm. de la zona mortal, debió haberse puesto un chaleco antibalas, se había limitado a solo portar protección para los puntos más importantes. Kakuzu se había sostenido por unos segundos para después tambalearse hasta desplomarse casi sobre Hidan. Los ojos de Hidan no podían estar más abiertos… Su boca temblaba, todo su cuerpo temblaba al ver como Kakuzu jadeaba después de haber recibido la bala. No sabia que pensar…

Kakuzu, aún con la herida recién hecha, se esforzó por incorporarse y terminar de desatar a Hidan, lentamente aflojo las cuerdas de las manos, de su pecho y de sus pies, como tenía voluntad después de haber recibido tal golpe… Ya Hidan estaba desatado, sin embargo no se movió ni un ápice… Kakuzu se dejo caer libremente en el frío suelo.

-Vete… Sal de aquí…-le murmuro Kakuzu.

Hidan no se movía, se mantuvo ahí parado, congelado (por miedo y la terrible confusión) mirándolo desde arriba. Unos segundos después Hidan se inclino sobre él, prestando atención especial a la herida que portaba en el pecho.

-Creo que Orochimaru tenia razón…-soltó Hanzo lentamente mientras observaba con atención la extraña escena-. Te has suavizado… Una razón más para que te desaparezcas del mapa… Y tú, muchacho…-Kakuzu se incorporaba lentamente acercándose un poco más a Hidan.

Hidan se sobresalto, sin embargo: No volteó a ver a ese extraño que le hablaba ahora mientras seguía apuntándole con la pistola.

-Realmente lamento que hayas tenido que asistir a esto…

Kakuzu se aferro a Hidan, de nuevo se dispondría a recibir otro disparo más, los que fueran necesarios para mantener a Hidan a salvo. Hidan cerró fuertemente los ojos. El inolvidable sonido del disparo invadió una vez más el lugar…

Hidan no sintió nada, ni siquiera las gotas de sangre salpicada… Abrió los ojos, todo estaba igual: Kakuzu seguía con un solo disparo y aferrado a él, seguía con vida, los cuerpos de Orochimaru y Kabuto seguían ahí. Lo único diferente era que Hanzo se encontraba tendido boca abajo en el suelo con una herida en el pecho, en su lado derecho. No había muerto.

-¿Pero que…?-susurró Hidan completamente asustado y sorprendido. Su corazón latía frenéticamente. Y miro que alguien más había llegado.

Un pelirrojo había llegado ahí, aún mantenía su pistola apuntando hacia al frente. La cara de Hidan se salió de cualquiera expresión normal: Conocía a ese pelirrojo, lo había visto varias veces, reconocía ese frío y serio rostro…

-Tú…-musito Hidan sintiendo que la cabeza se le hacía un gran remolino de emociones y pensamientos, ¿¡PERO QUE MIERDA LE OCURRÍA AL MUNDO…!

No sabia que hacer, que pensar, que decir… No podía pensar en nada… Solo sentir: Sentir el pesado cuerpo de Kakuzu que no dejaba de tirar hilillos de sangre, sentir el frio suelo, sentir su piel tan raspada, su corazón que no dejaba de latir con tanta adrenalina, sentir la cabeza que le retumbaba casi con igual potencia que su corazón, su garganta seca y desgastada, su rostro sudado por los nervios, la resequedad de sus ojos…

Sasori miró a su alrededor, nadie se había molestado en acercarse. Bajó el arma y con cuidado la volvió a introducir en su húmedo abrigo. Le tomo varios minutos reaccionar y acercarse a ellos.

-Tú…

-Vamonos de aquí-le ordeno Sasori roncamente mientras se acercaba a Hidan.

Hidan seguía mirándolo con ojos desorbitados. Los débiles quejidos de dolor de Hanzo seguían sonando.

-¿Que esperas?-inquirió Sasori volviendo a su normal faceta-. Déjalo, tenemos que irnos rápido de aquí…-y desesperándose lo tomo violentamente del brazo derecho tratando de jalarlo y levantarlo. No podía seguir ahí para cuando llegara la policía.

-¡DÉJAME!-grito Hidan soltándose con una ira acumulada.

Sasori miró extrañado al muchacho de cabello gris.

-Tenemos que irnos ya…-dicto Sasori volviéndolo a tomar del brazo.

Hidan miró profundamente al pelirrojo, quería tomarlo por el cuello y asesinarlo, pero no podía… Sus ojos se deslizaron hasta que toparon con Kakuzu, ahí seguía ese hombre sangrando… Hidan no le quito la vista de encima.

-¡HAY QUE IRNOS YA…!-se desespero Sasori.

-Llévalo al hospital-le dijo Hidan amargamente. No sabía si estaba bien haber decidido eso. No sabía si estaba bien aceptar ir con ese pelirrojo.

Sasori volteó a ver a Kakuzu con frialdad.

-Hay que darnos prisa…-murmuro Sasori.

[Lejos de ahí]

-Ahora todos tenemos el cuerpo perforado…-comento Konan con soltura. Nagato y ella habían caminado toda la noche por los alrededores de la preparatoria. Ya recién se había acabado el baile. Caminaban ahora de regreso a casa, tomados de la mano-¿Crees que Jiraiya nos diga algo…?

-Eh… No lo creo…

-Je, bueno eso espero…-y llegaron.

-Creo que ya llegamos…-musito Nagato, aún su rostro seguía sonrojado.

-Si… Nagato… Gracias-y le dio otro beso fugaz en los labios. Ahora el rojo había vuelto a la cara de Nagato.

-Eh… Te… te amo…

Konan sonrió apenada. Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos hasta que los 2 adoptaron esa expresión de cuando uno parece olvidar algo:

-¿¡Donde esta Yahiko…!-exclamaron ambos.

-No lo sé…-balbuceo Nagato poniéndose nervioso.

-¿Trae su celular?-pregunto Konan hallando la solución lógica-. Lo llamaré y listo…

-Espera, yo le llamo-y Nagato saco su celular y marco. El sonidito de espera, lo mandaba a buzón. Marco otra vez, y otra vez, nada-. No… No responde-comunico Nagato preocupándose-¿A dónde pudo haber ido…?-inquirió Nagato.

-¿Eh…? Bueno, no te preocupes, calma, tal vez… Ah por todos los cielos…-y Konan también empezó a imaginarse a donde pudo haber parado ese pelirrojo de cabello erizado-. Vamos, pasa… Le llamaré del teléfono de la casa, a ver si contesta… Y si no… Bueno le llamaré a Jiraiya para avisarle -y Nagato y ella entraron a la casa, Konan fue hacia el teléfono pero antes de marcar le pregunto:-¿Cenaste algo?

-Eh no… La verdad desde que me fui al concierto no he comido nada…

-Bueno, ahorita te preparare algo, ¿Qué dices?-y le dedico una dulce y cálida sonrisa.

Nagato sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago, no podia ser mas feliz...

[Mientras tanto]

Itachi Uchiha se encontraba en su sala, con una maleta a su izquierda y una mochila en el hombro izquierdo. Se encontraba esperando el taxi al que había llamado. ¿Estaba bien lo que estaba a punto de hacer? Ya no se podía echar atrás, no lo haría… Era el momento de hacerlo, momento más adecuado no pudo pensar hasta que escucho unos pasos detrás de él: Su madre y su padre bajaban las escaleras. Itachi volteo a verlos. Por unos segundos se limitaron a verse…

-¿Qué crees que haces Itachi?-cuestiono Fugaku tomando la primera palabra. Miraba con atención el equipaje de su primogénito. El padre de familia cruzo los brazos.

-Hijo, ¿Por qué…?-musito Mikoto Uchiha sumamente consternada por la repentina acción de su hijo.

-Me tengo que ir-declaro Itachi-. Me voy…

-¿Y se puede saber a donde te "vas"?-inquirió Fugaku aumentando el tono de su voz.

-Solo me voy…-musito Itachi mirando hacia el piso.

-¡TU NO TE IRÁS…!-terció Fugaku mientras le quitaba la mochila-¿¡A donde piensas ir, eh! ¡No voy a permitir que nos humilles más haciéndote la victima en las calles…! ¡TIENES UN DEBER CON ESTA FAMILIA! ¿¡EN QUÉ RAYOS ESTAS PENSANDO…!

-Fugaku por favor…

-El único deber que tú crees que tengo es el obedecerte, ya no seguiré haciendo eso…-replico Itachi mirándolo profundamente segundos después la mano de Fugaku se alzo, para tomar impulso y chocar contra la mejilla de Itachi: No lo hizo, Itachi le detuvo la mano. Fugaku lo fulminaba con la mirada, Itachi le devolvía una desafiante mirada.

-¡TODO LO QUE HEMOS HECHO POR TI, TODO LO QUE TENÍAMOS PUESTO EN TI…!-empezó a gritar Fugaku saliéndose de si-¿¡Y ASÍ ES COMO LO PAGAS…! ¡NO NOS HAS DADO NADA MÁS QUE PROBLEMAS…!

-Pues se terminaron tus problemas, me largo de aquí…

Y entonces Fugaku tomo a Itachi por el cabello, alzándole el rostro para que lo mirara directamente.

-¡Fugaku, no…!-exclamo la madre. Más sin embargo tanto su hijo como su marido la ignoraron. Empezó a derramar lágrimas en silencio.

-Si te largas… Si te atreves a irte, te juro… Nunca te lo perdonaré… ¡NUNCA!-espeto Fugaku.

-Yo nunca quise avergonzarte, ni a ti ni a nadie…-murmuro Itachi clavándole una fuerte mirada-. Yo siempre hice el mejor esfuerzo por hacerte sentir orgulloso, por complacerte a ti y a mi madre y a Sasuke… Yo nunca quise hacerles daño…

Fugaku se mantuvo en silencio.

-Por eso, debo irme… Ya no puedo seguir así, ninguno de nosotros debemos continuar así-dijo Itachi mientras miraba a su madre.

Un claxon sonó allá afuera. El taxi había llegado. Itachi se aparto de su padre. No se atrevía a mirar a su madre. Fugaku mantenía los puños cerrados fuertemente sin dejar de mirar a Itachi con dureza.

-Gracias, madre…-no podía pedirle disculpas, no tenía el valor para pronunciar palabras de arrepentimiento o lamentación, se limito a abrazarla fuertemente, sintiendo en su hombro las cálidas lágrimas.

Itachi tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta. Pero antes de irse tenía que decirles ese gran secreto, ese secreto que le había provocado todo ese final, ese secreto que le había causado poner en riesgo su felicidad al ponerse en punto de comprometerse.

-Padre…

-No me vuelvas a llamar así-replico Fugaku con voz fuerte-. Tú no tienes un padre al que llamar ya.

Itachi guardo silencio unos segundos. Sentía un inmenso y desconocido dolor en su pecho. Sabía que ese momento llegaría, tarde o temprano llegaría pero nunca pudo imaginarse el dolor que sentiría.

-De acuerdo… Fugaku, quiero que sepas que siempre estaré al pendiente de mi madre y mi hermano-dictó el joven mientras abría la puerta, ya estaba en el recibidor recibiendo la fría lluvia-. Y algo más…-sintió un arrebato de valor y de cierta rebeldía, tenía que hombre al que tanto maldecías, ese tipo al que querías matar…

Fugaku sentía que más sangre le subía a la cabeza. El corazón de Itachi latía frenéticamente.

-El hombre al que amo se llama Kisame Hoshigaki.

Y los ojos de Fugaku se abrieron más de lo normal, se quedo tremendamente atónito: No podía dar crédito a lo que Itachi dijo. ¿Hoshigaki…? Si, eso había dicho; no podía ser el mismo Hoshigaki que había sido su socio, compañero y su supuesto amigo, simplemente no podía ser, pero así era. Ahora todo se le aclaraba… Todo se le respondía. Sintió que algo se iba dentro de él… Solo podía sentir un increíble odio hacia ese hombre que le había quitado a su hijo, solo podía sentir ese amargo y horrible sentimiento de tener que llegar a repudiar a su propio hijo.

-Lárgate… ¡LÁRGATE…!-grito Fugaku, algo dentro de el se rompió. Azoto la puerta dejando a Itachi bajo la lluvia. El muchacho se dirigió lentamente al taxi.

[Un poco más tarde]

El celular de Kisame Hoshigaki sonaba, por un momento pensó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Ya era tarde como para recibir llamadas o un mensaje… Apenas logro abrir los ojos: le había costado mucho lograr dormirse. Perezosamente tomo el celular y verifico que pasaba…

-¿¡QUE…!-exclamo Kisame levantándose escandalosamente de la cama. Rápidamente se puso una camisa y salió a toda prisa a su recibidor-. Itachi…-y con una expresión pasmada se quedo mirando a Itachi de pies a cabeza, miró que traía una maleta y cargaba una mochila en su hombro izquierdo.

El muchacho de cabello negro lo miraba fijamente, como había deseado volver a estar frente a él. Kisame tardo en volver a la tierra:

-Pasa, vamos… Ya, está lloviendo… Ya es tarde…-balbuceo Kisame mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello-. Déjame ayudarte con eso.

-No, gracias...

Y finalmente Itachi y Kisame llegaron a la sala de estar. Kisame le indico a Itachi que dejara la maleta y la mochila sobre el sofá. Itachi observo que ya no estaba nada de la decoración de Kisame.

-¿Te irás…?-resoplo Itachi tristemente. Kisame miró curiosidad a Itachi: Había llorado, no le cabía duda al respecto.

-Mañana saldrá mi vuelo-contesto Kisame roncamente.

-¿A dónde irás…?

-A Estados Unidos-respondió Kisame mientras se tallaba los ojos.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunto Kisame mientras se dirigía a la cocina-. Siéntate por favor…

Itachi suspiro.

-Solo… Lo que tenía que pasar-suspiro el joven Uchiha-. Ya no quise continuar con esa mentira…-y bajo su rostro. Se relamió los labios resecos-. Eso es todo, era la hora de hacer… De decidir por mi mismo.

Kisame, quien volvía con un vaso de té para Itachi, se quedo completamente atónito.

-Entonces… -musito Kisame mientras seguía sin creerlo.

-Ya se acabo toda esa farsa, ya se los dije… Kisame-y se dirigió a él-. Perdóname…

-¿Por qué?-soltó Kisame mientras dejaba el vaso de té sobre la mesita de centro.

-Perdón por todo… Siempre te cause problemas, aún cuando…-y paro de pronto. Kisame, observando la situación desde otro punto, pensó que Itachi podría estar ebrio por la manera en que se encontraba hablando y lamentándose.

-Ya deja eso, Itachi, cálmate, mírate… Estás completamente mojado, te vas a resfriar-le decía Kisame suavemente.

-Kisame, siento no haber tenido el suficiente valor como para admitir esto…-murmuraba Itachi-. Y lamento todo lo que te hice sentir solo por…-y por un momento pareció que iba a soltar unas pequeñas lágrimas. Se limito a abrazarlo fuertemente.

-Ya basta Itachi, tomarás una ducha y te dormirás, ¿de acuerdo?-y Kisame lo levanto y lo llevo hasta la regadera-¿Fuiste a un baile o algo así?-pregunto Kisame mientras le quitaba el saco con delicadeza.

-No me lo recuerdes por favor…-murmuro Itachi sintiendo desasosiego.

-Lo siento…-y Kisame le empezó a desamarrar la corbata.

-Espera, yo hago el resto por favor…-dijo Itachi mientras se desabotonaba la camisa y se quitaba el pantalón. Kisame abrió el grifo dejando salir una confortable agua caliente.

-Aquí te dejare una toalla-y Kisame salió del cuarto de baño.

"No me imagino que pudo haber pasado…" se decía Kisame sumamente confundido: ¿Debía de sentirse terriblemente feliz o inmensamente culpable? Ah no quería seguir dándole vueltas al asunto por ahora, luego hablaría más al respecto, con más calma y atención. Y respecto a lo de su partida en la mañana: ¿Se iría después de todo…?

Kisame dejo de preguntarse y fue a la sala por las cosas de Itachi, las llevo a su habitación, busco en la maleta algo de ropa para Itachi y volvió a la regadera.

-Te traje algo de ropa de tu maleta, espero no te moleste…

-No, gracias…-y pasados un par de minutos cerró el grifo y se preparo para salir, de nuevo Kisame salió del baño. Itachi tomo la toalla y empezó a secar su cuerpo y su cabello. Se vistió y salió a encontrarse con Kisame.

-Ya estas listo… Bueno, vamos, debes de dormir, ya es tarde-soltó Kisame poniéndose algo nervioso al aceptar que Itachi se quedaría una noche en su casa, de nuevo Itachi se recostaría en su colchón-. Vamos…

Y cuando llegaron al cuarto:

-Traje tus cosas, bien, que duermas bien… Buenas noches Itachi-y sintió la mano de Itachi sobre su hombro.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Iré a dormir al sofá-le dijo Kisame-. No quiero molestarte…

-No me molestas, yo soy el que debería dormir ahí en cualquier caso-murmuro Itachi.

-No… -inquirió Kisame refiriéndose a lo obvio-. Itachi, no me siento bien con esto… -y lanzo un gemido de fastidio-. OK, admito que estoy más que feliz… Soy el tipo más feliz del mundo, soy un idiota al serlo, pero… No dejo de pensar en que todo esto es mi culpa, nunca quise que pasaras por esto...

-Kisame, yo decidí dejar de ser el niño que obedecía las ordenes de todos-le dijo Itachi-. Si estoy aquí es por una razón: Te amo, no puedo seguir negándolo u ocultándolo, solo quería volver a verte y decírtelo, en verdad... Te amo.

-Eh… Ah… Vaya…-Kisame esbozaba una sonrisa, una sonrisa hecha con una mezcla de nerviosismo, pena romántica y completa felicidad-. Itachi…-sintió que su pecho le ardía por esa hermosa sensación, sus ojos no dejaban de ver el rostro de ese muchacho que le confirmaba con toda voluntad y convicción su amor hacia él-¿Estas seguro de que no estas ebrio…?

Itachi no pudo evitar sonreír levemente…

-No lo sé, tal vez… Le pusieron alcohol al maldito ponche del baile-soltó Itachi con un aire cansado.

-Escúchate niño, Itachi Uchiha maldiciendo… Mañana será el apocalipsis…

-Cierra la boca-se atrevió a musitar Itachi volviendo a sonreír ligeramente y se acerco más a Kisame, se alzo un poco, Kisame lo tomo por los hombros y sus labios se encontraron, por fin, ese dulce sabor, por fin ese cálido contacto, esa maravillosa sensación había vuelto a ellos. Por fin habían vuelto a estar juntos.

Que felicidad…Todos sus problemas se les habían borrado de su cabeza…

-¿Quieres comer algo?-pregunto Kisame al separarse.

-No… Kisame… -y el joven Uchiha rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Kisame y volvió a juntar sus labios con los de él. Solo que ahora su beso era un tanto diferente; más apasionado, más profundo, más elevado… Un beso más adulto: Kisame sintió con sutil placer como Itachi introducía su lengua en su boca buscando jugar con la suya. Sus cuerpos se acercaron más, ambos sentían los emocionados latidos del otro. Su abrazo se volvía más estrecho… Se separaron para tomar aire.

Kisame sentía que algo en él crecía más y más, sentía un calor suave y una ola de pura alegría. Volteó a ver al muchacho: De nuevo esa mirada, esa seductora y misteriosa mirada.

-¿Sabes algo…? Cada vez que me miras así, me da un cierto miedo… Es como si me hipnotizarás-le dijo Kisame mientras se aproximaba de nuevo a él.

-¿En serio…? Vaya funciona entonces…-susurro Itachi mientras parpadeaba seguidamente. Otro beso más. Que dulce, que cálido, que placer… Itachi tomo la mano de Kisame y lo guió lentamente a la cama.

-Itachi, no… Ahora no… No es el momento adecuado…-murmuro Kisame imaginándose lo obvio.

-Lo sé… Solo quiero… Dormir junto a ti-musito Itachi mientras lo abrazaba-. Quiero poder dormir en paz después de todo…-

-Vaya…Igual yo… No he dormido en varios días…

Itachi se apego más a él.

-Dormiremos al fin…-suspiro Kisame mientras acariciaba el cabello de Itachi.

Itachi se recostó lentamente. Kisame apago la lámpara de noche que estaba junto a la cama y sintiendo un éxtasis poso su cabeza sobre la almohada, alzo las sabanas cubriéndolos a los 2 y con infinita paz se dedicaron a contemplarse hasta quedarse profundamente dormidos.

[Lejos de ahí]

Un rubio cuyo semblante era más que desesperado.

Deidara había estado replicando y exigiendo que lo dejaran ver a Hidan: Obviamente le habían negado cualquier tipo de petición por las siguientes horas.

-¿¡PARA QUE DEMONIOS ME LLAMARON SI NO ME DEJAN VERLO…! ¡NECESITO VERLO…!-reclamaba Deidara sin dejar de luchar.

-Joven, tranquilícese, por ahora no podemos dejarlo entrar…

-¡¿AL MENOS PODRÍA DECIRME COMO SE ENCUENTRA…!-inquirió Deidara sintiendo que le carcomía la ansiedad.

-Aún no hemos hecho un completo informe sobre su estado-le dijo la encargada-. Después de observarlo le comunicaremos si puede pasar a verlo, por favor cálmese…

Deidara soltó un gruñido de completa inconformidad. Hidan ya estaba a salvo, lo más seguro es que estuviera recostado en una blanca cama; tenía tantas cosas que decirle, tantas cosas que preguntarle, tantas ganas de volver a sentir su cálido abrazo.

Sasori se encontraba de regreso a casa… Se encontraba quitándose el húmedo abrigo, se quito toda la ropa mojada y se puso su ropa de dormir. Sacó del húmedo abrigo la pistola… Esa pistola sería arrojada al océano mañana. La guardó dentro de la respectiva caja con molde a la medida y al haberla guardado al fin se quito los guantes negros que llevaba. La guardo en su armario y se dispuso a dormir, si lograba hacerlo… Ya había hecho la buena acción del día, ya no podía hacer nada más.

Un muchacho de cabello gris se encontraba recostado en una cama blanca, le habían puesto esas batas de hospital. Abrió sus ojos, sintiéndose mareado y alterado como si se hubiese despertado de una pesadilla. Miro el techo… Miro a su derecha y miro a su izquierda. Estaba solo… De pronto una joven enfermera entró.

-Oye… ¿Estoy en un hospital verdad?-pregunto sintiendo de nuevo esa familiar sensación: Esa que un niño solo y abandonado tiene al estar en un caótico y desconocido mundo.

-Si, ¿Por qué…?

Hidan se quedo en silencio, reflexionando, recordando…

-¿En donde esta él…?

-¿Quién señor?

-Ese tipo: Alto, moreno, de ojos verdes, tiene una gran herida en la boca... Cosida con hilos negros…-murmuro Hidan con una voz neutral.

-Ya se de quien habla, creo que esta en recuperación, por poco no se salva-comento la enfermera.

-¿Sabe donde esta…?

-Eh si, pero…

-Lléveme-le demando Hidan.

-No puedo hacer eso, necesitamos…

-Lléveme o le juro que me ahogaré con la almohada-le amenazo mirándola con una rara locura. La enfermera vacilo unos segundos.

[10 minutos después]

-Bien, aquí esta señor… Pero no creo que tenga mucho tiempo, vendrán a buscarlo pronto-le dijo la joven enfermera.

-Gracias-soltó Hidan. Con lentitud abrió la puerta y miro sin expresión alguna al hombre que yacía sobre la cama. Se acerco con lentitud a este, sentía como si estuviera acercándose a un muerto. Y finalmente se situó a su derecha.

Ahí estaba Kakuzu: Con una mascarilla de oxigeno y con varios cables para medir sus signos vitales. Le habían vendado todo el torso. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Solo se podía oír el constante sonido de esa estúpida maquina que medía el ritmo cardiaco.

¿Por qué mierda había ido a verlo? Por Jashin sama que no lo sabia. Se sentó con cuidado en la orilla de la cama. Su cabeza se había quedado en blanco, solo se limitaba a mirar a ese tipo. Nunca se imagino que terminarían así. Pensó en matarse, en matarlo, en condenarse a vivir encerrado, en lograr escapar milagrosamente y huir de sus manos, pero nunca se imagino esto.

Hidan tosió levemente. Los ojos de Kakuzu se abrieron lentamente. Hidan maldijo el hecho de que se hubiera despertado, no se lo habría esperado de alguien en su estado. Kakuzu contemplo a Hidan; ¿estaba viendo bien? ¿O estaría alucinando debido al disparo? Parpadeo. Con esfuerzo se quito la mascarilla de oxigeno. Trato de incorporarse.

-No ves que no puedes moverte, maldito bastardo…-musito Hidan dirigiéndole una vacía mirada.

Kakuzu se recostó de nuevo. Ambos se limitaron a observarse.

-La herida de tu cuello se ve mal…-gimió Kakuzu dirigiendo sus verdes ojos en la cortada de Hidan.

Hidan lo ignoro.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo es que llegamos aquí?-pregunto quedamente Kakuzu.

-No importa…-y hubo otro momento de silencio-. Ya me largo…

-¿Para que viniste a verme…?

Hidan guardo silencio.

-Aunque me duela admitirlo, pero si estoy aquí es por tu maldita codicia… Solo… Solo me salvaste para tú maldita satisfacción…-musito Hidan.

-Hidan… Acércate, acércate por favor…

-¿Para que?-inquirió Hidan desviándole la mirada.

-Te lo ruego… Por favor…

Hidan lo miro de reojo. Cuanto lo detestaba. Ahora después de aquello, no sabía que es lo que debía de sentir o pensar sobre él. La puerta se abrió.

-Aquí esta doctor Nowaki...-la enfermera que había llevado a Hidan había regresado con un joven medico.

-Joven Hankosha, no debe de estar aquí, acompáñeme-le indico el doctor.

-No, espere por favor…-replico Kakuzu con un hilo de voz. Hidan se quedo consternadamente molesto. El doctor se extraño-. Hidan por favor…

-¿¡Qué más quieres…!-soltó Hidan-. Ya me jodiste de todas las formas posibles, me tuviste en tu maldito control, me hiciste pudrirme en vida y… ¡¿Qué más quieres…!-inquirió Hidan entre dientes.

-Tal vez esta sea la ultima vez que te vea…-musito Kakuzu-. Hidan, se que… Me odias, pero… Hazme un favor… -y tosió un poco.

-Por favor señor Yokubari, necesita descansar-musito el doctor tratando de llevarse a Hidan, este último se mantenía firmemente en la habitación.

Hidan observaba con una mezcla de lastima, odio y confusión a Kakuzu.

-Tú dices… Es cierto que ya lo tuve todo de ti…-decía con suavidad-. Pero hay algo que nunca tome, por que… Simplemente no te lo podía quitar…

Hidan siguió mirándolo con expresión dura y resentida.

-Acércate…

Un par de minutos pasaron. Hidan se acerco a este. Le haría el maldito favor así no le debería nada a ese bastardo, se olvidaría de él después de esto… Kakuzu se incorporo sintiendo un inmenso dolor que no parecía importarle.

-¿Qué quieres…?-inquirió Hidan.

-Acerca tu cara…-le indico Kakuzu con cierto temblor en su voz. Sus rostros quedaron a un palmo de distancia. Hidan había empezado a temblar ligeramente, sus ojos violetas se clavaron en los profundos ojos verdes de Kakuzu. Ya había adivinado que es lo que Kakuzu anhelaba…

Y sus ojos se cerraron con expresión marcial al sentir los labios de ese hombre sobre los suyos. Esos fríos labios que habían recorrido cada centímetro de su cuerpo, cada incognito rincón de su anatomía… Ahora se posaban por primera vez sobre sus labios. Sentía una desagradable sensación que se encontró con un extraño sentimiento. Y finalmente Kakuzu separo sus labios de Hidan, mirándolo fijamente. Hidan abrió de nuevo sus ojos.

-Con esto quedamos a mano bastardo…-y se alejo de él.

-Gracias… Esto… Ese fue el primero…-musito Kakuzu-. El primero de toda mi vida… Aunque… No lo creas…-y volvió a recostarse con brusquedad mientras tosia con fuerza.

-¡Señor Yokubari…!-se alarmo el medico.

Hidan miró con extremo resentimiento a Kakuzu, le echó una última fría mirada y sin más salió del cuarto junto con la enfermera.

-Familiares de Hidan Hankosha…

-¿¡Qué ocurre…!-inquirió Deidara levantándose al instante de escuchar el nombre de Hidan.

-Me han informado que ya puede pasar a verlo.

Deidara sintió un estremecimiento. ¿En que estado se encontraría…? El corazón le latía con más fuerza que nunca...

* * *

**Bien, aquí termina el capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado, encantado, fascinado, conmovido, etc. (Si no les gusto, ah pues ni modo)**** No se pierdan el próximo, que tentativamente será el FINAL.**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, HASTA LA PRÓXIMA Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS!**

**Atte. Levita Hatake**


	21. Sale el Sol

**¡Hola! Shalom… Hi ¿Cómo andan? Si ya se ¬o¬ han de estar maldiciéndome por la infinita tardanza de actualización de este fic, pero les ruego que me perdonen he tenido unos meses muy ocupados, pesados y etc. Ya se la saben: Escuela, familia, amigos, flojera, tarea, pero sobre todo… (Y no discriminen a la serie solo por eso) ¡HETALIA! Si últimamente cuando llegaba a tener tiempo libre me ponía (me pongo) a ver Hetalia, jajaja así que ya ven… Disculpen en serio, MIL GRACIAS por su paciencia y por estar al pendiente a cada rato para las que si se mantuvieron interesadas en esto.**

** Debo aclarar que esto NO es el final aún, FALTA UN CAPITULO MÁS, así que ya saben, esperen el final, que espero ahora si no tardar tanto…**

**Uhm, mucho tiempo ha pasado… Convenciones con mi nuevo traje de Misa Misa, Hetalia por montones (De hecho quiero hacer un fanfic), he subido una especie de COMIC de DEIDARA X HIDAN a mi Deviantart, así que las invito a verlo por favor.**

**¡ME VOY A CASAR CON RUSIA! X3 Jejeje, más traumada no se puede pero recuerden por favor:**

**¡RUSIA (IVÁN BRAGINSKY) ES MÍO…!**

**Sin más tonterías que decir, aquí tienen. De nuevo… LES PIDO PERDÓN.**

* * *

_"El amor es un símbolo de eternidad. Barre todo sentido del tiempo, destruyendo todo recuerdo de un principio y todo temor a un final"-Stael Germaine_

Deidara se aproximaba a una habitación de hospital. Sus pasos eran torpes debido a la gran corriente de ansiedad y emociones. Abrió la puerta con algo de temor.

-Hidan…

Sus ojos se quedaron inmóviles al ver a ese chico que tanto había deseado volver a ver. Ahí estaba recostado en la cama, con la vista clavada en el techo. Hidan estaba despierto pero no se había molestado en voltear a verlo. La vista de Hidan estaba vacía, como la cristalizada mirada de un muñeco.

-Hidan… Hidan…-y el rubio se acerco rápidamente a Hidan, casi desplomándose sobre él. Hidan oía con frialdad de los débiles sollozos de Deidara. Pronto el rubio miro frente a frente a Hidan, sus ojos violetas permanecían en expresión neutral. Deidara sin embargo no se intrigo en eso, solo quería contemplarlo y asegurarse una y otra vez de que Hidan estaba ahí de nuevo cerca de él.

Hidan se mantuvo en silencio. Pasaron unos minutos:

-Hidan…-musito de nuevo Deidara sin dejar de tomar fuertemente la mano derecha de Hidan-. Yo… No sabes cuanto… Te… Hidan…-no sabia que decir, balbuceaba sin dejar esa expresión de beatitud-. No sabes cuanto…-sollozaba el rubio. Respiro hondo y vacilando un poco se dispuso a sacar algo de la bolsita de su camisa-. Lo lleve conmigo siempre…-y con lentitud lo puso en la mano izquierda de Hidan.

Hidan miro su preciado collar, como lo pudo haber olvidado. Luego su mirada volvió a posarse en el techo.

-Hidan… ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? No quisieron decirme nada…-musito el rubio sintiendo que cada vez sele iba más y más la voz.

Hidan siguió en silencio.

-Hidan… ¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde te encontrabas…?-pregunto Deidara con un hilo de voz-¿Quién te hizo esto…?-y al preguntar eso sintió que un horrible escalofrío le recorría toda la columna vertebral.

Hidan cerró sus ojos, no quería recordar eso. No quería recordar nada.

-Hidan…

[Horas después]

Un muchacho de cabello negro abría lentamente sus ojos. El sueño aún le dominaba el cuerpo, no sabia con exactitud en donde estaba (o no lo estaba seguro del todo). Volteo perezosamente la cabeza hacia la derecha; había dormido con alguien. No podía asimilarlo. Con cuidado salió de la cama, hizo la cama con agilidad y salió del cuarto en busca de Kisame. Pudo percibir el olor de un desayuno proveniente de la cocina…

-Buenos días-saludo Kisame. El joven miro con interés la mesa en la que la que rebosaba un desayuno. Le pareció extraño se imagino que Kisame ya no tenía comida en su refrigerador.

Y algo más: ¿Kisame no tenía ya un boleto para irse hoy a EUA?

-¿Cómo…? Kisame ¿Qué…?-Itachi no sabia exactamente que decir.

-No pasa nada, vamos toma lo que cualquieras, ¿Te molestaría comer en el sofá o prefieres en la habitación?

-Eh… No lo se… ¿Qué paso con tu viaje?-reitero Itachi.

-No te preocupes por eso, ya lo cancele, ¿o acaso querías que me fuera eh?-inquirió Kisame.

-¡No claro que no…!-bramo Itachi y agrego con voz más calmada y llena de culpa-: Es solo que… Supongo que tenias preparado ya muchas cosas, lo siento mucho-se disculpo Itachi con voz grave.

-Ah… Vamos sírvete antes de que se enfrié…

[En las afueras de la ciudad]

Un pelirrojo se encontraba a orillas de un acantilado que daba al mar… Un débil viento soplaba, los rayos de sol matutino arrancaba a sus cabello destellos cobrizos y hacia brillar sus ojos color miel… Su mirada era ligeramente melancólica, a los segundos se torno inexpresiva. En su mano derecha cubierta con un guante de látex había una pistola. Bajo su cabeza mirando las olas del mar… Alzo la mano que portaba el arma y tomando impulso la lanzo hacia el agua. Sasori solo alcanzo a ver un punto entre las olas que pronto desapareció. De inmediato se largo de ahí…

[Mientras tanto]

Nagato apenas se iba despertando, se sentía extrañamente exhausto y energético, se levanto rápidamente de la cama, tomo su celular y verificó si había señales de vida por parte de Yahiko. Nada: De nuevo le marco al pelirrojo…

El tono de espera, una y otra vez, una y otra vez; nada de nada.

Konan también por su parte: Lo primero que hizo al levantarse fue llamar a Yahiko y pro seguidamente a Jiraiya.

Yahiko abría lentamente, un lastimero ruidito le interrumpido su pesado y largo sueño. Su celular estaba suene y suene. Bostezo profundamente, se incorporo con lentitud y sin percatarse de su alrededor se dedico a agarrar el celular y contesto:

-¿Hola…?-la voz Yahiko era perezosa y despreocupada.

-¡YAHIKO…!-exclamo una molesta y a la vez preocupada voz masculina.

-¿Nagato…?-se extraño al escucharle exclamar con una voz desconocida para él.

-¡¿En donde estas…!

-Eh…

-¡Konan, Jiraiya y yo te hemos estado buscando, te llamamos demasiadas veces e incluso…!

-¡OYE, OYE…! ¡Calma, estoy bien!-terció Yahiko-¡Lo siento no quería que…!

-¿¡En donde estas!-reitero Nagato.

-Eh esto… Bueno…-y el pelirrojo volteo a su izquierda y contemplo con algo de incomodidad a la chica de cabello castaño que dormía plácidamente junto a el-. Ehm… ¡Espérame un segundo…!

Y el pelirrojo agarro un pequeño folleto que estaba en la mesita de noche, justo donde había dejado que su celular sonara una infinidad de veces por la noche.

-Eh… Estoy en el hotel "New Otani"…Si, la verdad es que no se ni donde esta, je-admitió Yahiko rascándose la nuca.

-Ah… Ok, al menos ya se donde estas…-murmuro Nagato imaginándose que estaría haciendo en un hotel.

-Oye, ¿No vendrás a buscarme, cierto?

-Pues… Jiraiya y Konan querrán saber donde te encuentras-le dijo Nagato.

-No les llames, yo lo haré, iré a verte como en 1 hora más, ¿de acuerdo? Si, si ya no te preocupes… Te veo al rato-y colgó. Se levanto rápidamente y fue directo al baño.

[Mientras tanto]

-Gracias por la comida…

-De nada, a ambos nos hacia falta esto-comento Kisame mientras se llevaba los vestigios del desayuno.

¿Ahora que?

-Kisame…-musito Itachi al darle vueltas y vueltas al asunto-¿Qué pasara ahora…?

-¿A que te refieres?

-A tu trabajo… ¿Qué harás? Y tus planes… Yo…

-Pues supongo que yo tendré que buscar que hacer, no será tan difícil… Y tú… Irás a la Universidad, ¿no es así?

-Si… De hecho aún tengo que arreglar unos detalles de eso-soltó el muchacho llevándose las manos a la frente para luego pasarlas entre su cabello.

Hubo un largo silencio. Hacía un día estupendo a diferencia de ayer…

[En otra parte]

En la residencia Uchiha había un sepulcral silencio. Solo una mujer y un niño desayunaban, sus miradas estaban perdidas y vacías. Fugaku Uchiha se encontraba camino a su trabajo.

-Esto es un desastre…

-Sr. Uchiha tiene que ver esto-le dijo uno de sus asistentes.

Toda la oficina estaba cuchicheando y escandalizada, Fugaku se pregunta por que. Y su respuesta llego cuando uno de sus asistentes le presto su celular con las noticias en el:

"Ayer por la tarde se registro en las afueras de la ciudad lo que pareció un encuentro entre 2 bandas criminales, se sospecha que la famosa mafia Yakuza se encuentra implicada…"

-¿Y esto que tiene que ver…?-inquirió Fugaku.

"En la escena del crimen se encontró el cuerpo de Hanzo Higuchi, junto a otras docenas de implicados. Cerca de la madrugada se registro que el Hospital Central de Tokio 5, fue atendido de herida de bala a Kakuzu Yokubari, otro presunto implicado en el intricado, aunque no se ha confirmado su relación con el incidente hay demasiadas pruebas que apuntan en su contra…"

-¿Yokubari…? No puede…

-Parece que es verdad Uchiha-le dijo uno de sus socios-. Ya encontraron demasiadas evidencias en varios documentos encontrados en su oficina, Yokubari esta acabado…

Fugaku siguió viendo la noticia.

-¿Yahiko…? ¿Yahiko?-llamaba una joven.

-Lo siento pero tengo que irme ya… Bueno, necesito irme ya-explicaba rápidamente Yahiko mientras se ponía los pantalones.

-¿Cómo…?-balbuceo Levi Hatake-¿A dónde…?-parece que aún no había despertado del todo.

-Tengo que ir a reportarme con mi familia… Verás estuvieron llamándome toda la noche, ya están muy preocupados… ¿Dónde deje mi camisa?-se pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Ah… Espera, si quieres puedo llevarte…

-No, gracias… Se van a escandalizar mucho si se enteran que… Ah bueno que…-y se sonrojo demasiado.

-Ja, ¿lo dices por eso? Vamos, además ¿en que te irás?

-Eh no lo se… Ah si el auto… Tenía que ir por él…

-Mira, te llevo a donde sea que hayas dejado el auto y luego de ahí tu te vas solo ¿de acuerdo?

-Bueno, si… En verdad ¿estamos aquí?-pregunto Yahiko mirando la panorámica vista por la venta.

-Si, ¿Por qué? No me digas que te tomaste algo del minibar…-soltó Levi.

-No, no… Es que todo parece que, no puedo creer que… Bueno lo que hicimos…

-Eh… Pues estuviste genial si a eso te refieres…

-Ja, ¿Lo crees? Jajaja…-se empezó a reír nerviosamente sin dejar atrás ese rubor.

-Si, bueno creo que me iré a vestir, no me tardo-y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

[Mientras tanto]

-Buenos días…-saludo Konan al ver a un pálido pelirrojo a la puerta de la casa. La chica traía el mandil de cocina puesto, sonreía radiante dedicándole un hermosa mirada a su ahora novio… Sus labios se posaron en sus labios tiernamente. Nagato se sonrojo en gran parte.

-Creo… Que debo de controlar esto…-comento Nagato apenándose sintiendo que su cara se acaloraba.

-Jeje, descuida te ves muy lindo… Créeme-le dijo Konan-. Vamos pasa, Jiraiya llegara en cualquier momento, espera ver a Yahiko aquí de una vez por todas…

-Bueno, solo espero que todo salga bien para todos…-dijo Nagato mientras entraba a la casa.

-Pues a lo que me dijo Yahiko… Ah como que amaneció en un hotel…-soltó Konan con un ligero toque despectivo.

-Ya ves…

-Veremos que le dicen… ¿Quieres comer ya?

[Más tarde]

-Hidan Hankosha… -llamo una voz madura, fuerte y clara.

Hidan abrió los ojos al oír su nombre. Había dormido las últimas horas, no quería seguir pensando. Hidan visualizo a un par de personas: Un hombre alto, de edad media y una mujer también de edad media, enseñaban sus placas policiacas.

-Sentimos molestarlo en estas condiciones, pero necesitamos su testimonio lo más pronto posible…-dijo la mujer.

-¿De que o para que?-inquirió Hidan en voz rasposa.

-Estamos llevando a cabo el caso de Yokubari Kakuzu, necesitamos que nos diga si tiene alguna relación con el sujeto-le informo el hombre.

Hidan se quedo en silencio. La mente parecía bloqueársele.

-¡YA POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! ¡NO ME PASO NADA MALO…!-reclamo Yahiko desesperado por los constantes regaños de Konan.

-Konan, déjalo ya…-le dijo Nagato-. Nos dirá cuando crea correcto decírnoslo…

-Si Nagato tiene razón, déjalo con regaños no se arreglara-le dijo Jiraiya.

-Uhm, vaya Yahiko suerte que tienes el apoyo incondicional de Nagato, si yo fuera Jiraiya…

-Sería aburridísimo…-murmuro Yahiko.

-Cierra la boca y come Yahiko-le dijo Jiraiya sonriendo mientras le daba un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

[Por la noche]

Había sido un raro día. Kisame había llevado a Itachi a dar un paseo por la ciudad, quería que despejara su mente, lo logro a duras penas y en varios lapsos de corto tiempo. En realidad Itachi no podía relajarse por completo.

Todo se encontraba con una extraña y rara aura. Era tan raro haber estado un día completo fuera de su, bueno, antigua casa, definitivamente mañana tendría que ir a darle un vistazo a ese apartamento que su tío Madara le había obsequiado. Le encantaba estar al lado de Kisame, no había duda, pero le comía la culpa de resultar ser una carga.

-¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto Kisame al salir de la ducha.

-Eh… Nada… Solo estaba pensando en que… Mañana tendré que ir a ver un apartamento, no me agrada la idea de ser una carga para ti…-le confeso el joven mientras miraba por la ventana.

-¿Por qué piensas así?

-Por que es la verdad…

Kisame se dedico a observar fijamente la espalda del muchacho. No podía replicarle, si por el fuera lo mantuviera a su lado, no le importaría en lo absoluto, pero era obvio y necesario el hecho de que tarde o temprano Itachi tendría que hacer algo en su vida por su propia y mera cuenta. Kisame sonrió.

-Je, lo debí esperar de ti, suenas aun más maduro que yo…-comento Kisame mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama-. Y aunque te diga que no me molesta que vivas aquí, no me harás caso, ¿verdad?

Itachi soltó un ligero bufido y se dio la vuelta y tomo asiento junto a Kisame. Los ojos de Itachi se posaron en el rostro de Kisame.

-Gracias…-se limito a decir el joven.

-Eh… Itachi ¿Estas seguro de que no querías cenar…?

-Kisame, ven...-Kisame se extraño. Dejo la toalla a un lado y se volteo hacia el. Itachi tomo su mano izquierda.

-Itachi…

-¿Qué sucede…?-musito Itachi.

-Eso es lo que te iba a decir, je…

Itachi sonrió, cada vez que tenía esos momentos de absoluta soledad junto a Kisame se le hacia un nudo en el estomago, el corazón le latía como niño emocionado.

-¿Sabes?-soltó suavemente con una expresión soñadora-. Una noche empecé una lista, una lista sobre todas las cosas que hice desde que te conocí, las cosas que cambie o que me aventure a realizar…Apunte todos los cambios…

-¿En serio?

-Todas las cosas que no conocía… Y las tonterías que hacía al verte…

-¿Aun tienes esa lista?-pregunto Kisame súper emocionado.

-Si… La guarde en mi correo electrónico-le dijo Itachi-. Mañana te la mostraré…

-¿Por qué no ahora?

-No me siento con ánimos para eso, perdona-se disculpo el muchacho sin dejar de sonreír suavemente.

-Descuida, esta bien…-y Kisame se levanto, agarro la toalla y salió de la habitación. Se preguntaba que clase de cosas habrá escrito Itachi en esa lista. Volvió 5 minutos después-. Creo que ya es hora de dormir-anunció Kisame bostezando.

Itachi no dijo nada. Se dedico a quitarse la camisa y empezar a ponerse una camisa suelta color blanco para dormir.

-Te envidio, con cualquier cosa luces bien-comento Kisame mirando las sencillas y sueltas prendas de Itachi.

-Ja, no digas eso… Pero gracias… Kisame-dijo de pronto acercándose a este-. No te lo pongas, por favor…

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Te-te miras… Bueno me gusta como te ves sin camisa-confeso Itachi sonrojándose-. Creí que ya te lo había dicho, ¿no?

-No que yo me acuerde-dijo Kisame sonriendo pronunciadamente.

-Bueno creo que ya me dormiré…

-Espera, espera-dijo Kisame-. Ven aquí-y lo aprisiono entre sus brazos-. Entonces, ¿crees que debo dormir sin camisa?

-Bueno es decisión tuya-contesto Itachi sonriendo mirándolo con inocente sugerencia.

-¡No, no, no…! Dímelo, ¿Si o no?-y lo levanto para que sus rostros quedaran a la par.

-De acuerdo, no, no te la pongas…

-OK, veamos-y Kisame se quito la camisa-¿Qué tal?

Itachi se mantuvo en silencio, se dispuso simplemente a besarle fugazmente.

-Ya es hora de dormir, tu mismo lo dijiste-le recordó Itachi.

Kisame, sonriendo con la expresión: "Ah ya que", se dirigió a la cama. Y ya cuando estaba dispuesto a apagar la luz de la lámpara Itachi lo abordo.

-¿Me darás mi beso de las buenas noches o que?-pregunto Kisame bromeando sin dejar de mirarlo directo a los ojos.

-No…-murmuro mirándolo directamente a los darte algo más…

Kisame sintió que algo le recorría todo el cuerpo, casi como una descarga eléctrica. No se espero esa clase de palabras, o esa clase de insinuación… No tan pronto. Pero sin embargo no quería decirle que no…

-Kisame, estaba pensando en…-susurro Itachi. Esa voz sensual y misteriosa volvía a salir a la luz.

-¿En que…?-respondió con un hilo de voz. Sentía que su respiración se hacia más pesada.

-Recordé todas esas ocasiones en que siempre teníamos que respetar ese límite… Y ahora estamos aquí, sin nada que obedecer…

-Si… Lo se… Entonces…-musitaba Kisame sin quitarle la vista.

-Quiero que tú… y yo…

-Sí…

-Quiero que… Me hagas sentir eso…-le murmuro al oído. Y un ligero escalofrió recorrió toda la espalda de Kisame.

El corazón latía con más adrenalina. Kisame se sentía como un adolescente, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y un fuerte remolino le oprimía el estomago. Se incorporo un poco y acerco su rostro al de Itachi, lentamente junto sus labios con los del muchacho oprimiéndolos suavemente. Las manos de Itachi se colocaron en el cabello de Kisame.

-Itachi…-y sus labios empezaron a rozar el cuello del muchacho, sus fuertes manos empezaron a resbalar por la espalda del joven hasta bajar a sus glúteos.

No había límite de arrepentimiento, ni lo volvería a haber, nunca más.

-Kisame…

Las caricias de Kisame recorrían el delicado cuerpo de Itachi que empezaba a moverse a ese lento y sensual ritmo rozando con el la anatomía de Kisame. Su temperatura aumentaba conforme a la intensidad y velocidad de sus roces y besos… Dulces y pasionales besos, era extraño sin duda el poder de combinar esa ternura con ese erotismo creciente.

La ropa de Itachi empezó a caer al piso. Kisame se coloco arriba, Itachi se recostó, ambos se observaron profundamente. Un beso delicado y mojado mientras que unas grandes manos bajaban la ropa interior de un muchacho. Un estrecho abrazo que hacia encontrar sus cálidas pieles…

-Te amo, te amo tanto Itachi…-murmuro Kisame mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Sus manos derechas se estrecharon fuertemente.

-¿Estas seguro de quererlo…?-pregunto Kisame con su frente contra la de Itachi.

-Si… ¿Tú quieres hacerlo…?

-Si…

Itachi sonrió dulcemente sin embargo sus ojos reflejaban algo total contrario a la dulzura que sus labios denotaba: Esa mirada hipnotizante, misteriosa y sumamente sensual…

-Que pregunta tonta…-dijo Kisame suavemente. Le dio un beso en la frente y se separo un momento de él. Abrió un cajón y dejo un par de paquetitos metálicos sobre la mesita de noche-. Sabía que debía tenerlos por aquí por si acaso…

-Vaya, estabas preparado, ja…-observo Itachi sonrojándose, nunca había visto esas cosas más que en la escuela y en imágenes.

-Bueno digamos que si…-admitió Kisame volviendo a abrazar a Itachi con cuidado.

-Kisame… es tu turno…-susurro Itachi mientras se disponía a quitarle a Kisame la última pieza de ropa faltante dejando su endurecida virilidad al aire. Itachi lo tomo con firmeza y bajo su rostro para que quedara justo al frente de eso…

-Itachi…

El joven de cabello negro abrió su boca y tiernamente saco la punta de su lengua y empezó a lamer a Kisame. Que excitante sensación… Pronto la virilidad de Kisame se introdujo más en la boca de Itachi, siendo succionada con algo de inocencia, la lengua de Itachi recorría a lo largo deteniéndose a jugar en la punta, dando pequeñas pausas para besar con lentitud aquella zona tan sensible.

-Itachi… Ah… Espera… Ya…-los ojos de Kisame estaban fuertemente cerrados. Itachi dejo el miembro de Kisame-. Recuéstate…-susurro Kisame, Itachi se recostó.

Kisame observo por unos instantes ese cuerpo tan virginal y hermoso que tenia enfrente. Era el más afortunado, si, si que lo era… Separo con cuidado las piernas de Itachi, acariciando sus muslos… Se metió entre ellas y se dispuso a estimular la zona intima de Itachi. Sus labios empezaron a rozar el rígido miembro del Uchiha, los gemidos de Itachi no se hicieron esperar, era algo nuevo para él, le resultaba abrumante la sensación… La mano izquierda de Kisame acariciando todo su torso…

-Kisame… Kisame… Kisa…-gemía Itachi con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, su frente sudaba y de su boca corría un débil hilo de saliva. Sentía que algo iba a explotar, no aguantaba más, sentía que se moría de placer… La mano de Kisame agitaba y frotaba con más intensidad, los gemidos de Itachi aumentaban… Hasta que un liquido blanquecino empezó a brotar del miembro de Itachi.

Itachi jadeaba, nunca había sentido algo así… Y lo que le esperaba.

-¿Estas bien…?-pregunto Kisame sin aliento.

-Ah… Si… Kisame…

Kisame sonrió. Un profundo beso, la lengua de Kisame jugueteaba con la de Itachi, Itachi estrechaba fuertemente a Kisame queriéndolo acercar lo más posible, quería sentir su piel cálida y sentir los fuertes latidos que provocaba en el. El abrazo era tan estrecho que parecían querer fundirse, el calor aumentaba en la habitación… Se separaron para tomar aire, pero esa inmensa ola de excitación los volvía locos, no querían parar ni un segundo.

-Kisame… Kisame…-gimió Itachi al sentir que su miembro rozaba con ritmo el abdomen de Kisame, su cuerpo se movía sensualmente casi como si estuvieran llevando a cabo una lenta e intima danza. Pronto Itachi alargo su brazo hacia la mesita de noche agarrando uno de los pequeños paquetes metálicos. Y con cuidado empezó a abrirlo, en verdad estaba realmente nervioso más no lo denotaba y por fin saco ese pequeño circulo de látex.

Con mucho cuidado tomo la virilidad de Kisame y empezó a cubrirlo con el preservativo. Y termino.

-Está listo…-musito Itachi mirándolo profundamente. Lo tomo por la mano derecha y volvió a recostarse con suavidad.

Kisame respiro profundo. Se coloco entre las piernas de Itachi, se dedico a contemplarlo por un minuto tratando de asimilar y capturar ese momento… Otro beso, dulce y delicado…

-Si algo te molesta… Solo dime… Por favor…-murmuro Kisame con algo de nervios.

-Descuida…-respondió el otro mirándolo tiernamente.

Y de nuevo otro beso, profundo y largo beso… Y de pronto Itachi sintió que algo se adentraba en él poco a poco, sintió un leve dolor y sentía con curiosidad cada movimiento, cada roce que sentía dentro de él.

-¿Estas bien…?-pregunto Kisame casi sin voz. Los labios de Kisame rozaban deliciosamente su oreja, haciendo que cada susurro le resultara más excitante… Apenas podía hablar del enorme placer que sentía en ese momento. No había sentido nada parecido, era realmente cálido y delirante estar ahí.

-Si…-contesto el joven que deliraba de amor y placer. Sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse en esa expresión de deleite extremo que casi asemeja al sufrimiento, sus dedos se hundían en la cama debido a que no podía controlar esos extremos espasmos que iban acompañados de sus gemidos y respiraciones alteradas.

Pronto las caderas de Kisame se movieron más; entrando y saliendo de aquella zona que nunca se imagino que visitaría de esa manera... Kisame besaba a Itachi en pequeños lapsos, acariciaba su pecho y hacia leves pausas en las que prestaba más atención a pequeños movimientos circulares y más penetrantes.

-Kisame… Kisame… Kisame…

Y entre cada movimiento lento y suave, la avidez de ambos crecía cada vez más… Itachi sintió de pronto la necesidad de empujar a Kisame hacia su carne… Quería sentirlo lo más cerca, sentir su piel chocando contra la suya… Kisame entraba y salía con más rapidez, más violencia deseando también entrar en lo más profundo de su amante, cada gemido, sensual movimiento y petición de más fuerza que salía de la boca de Itachi lo volvía loco, la hirviente sangre le inundaba el pensamiento… Kisame tomo fuertemente la mano derecha de Itachi.

-Ita… Itachi… Ya… No… Puedo más…

Su presión aumentaba cada vez, ya era el fin, su corazón iba a explotar… Y Kisame dio una última embestida, entrando lo más posible y alzándose sobre Itachi, dando un grito ahogado cerrando fuertemente sus ojos; un profundo gemido lo acompaño y los ojos de Itachi se abrieron un breve instante en una expresión indescriptible que solo podía ser resultado de haber sentido la mejor sensación de todas… Y se volvieron a cerrar al cabo de un segundo mientras trataba de asimilar tal gloria, necesitaba tomar aire.

Kisame se mantuvo dentro de Itachi unos segundos, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Las presiones de ambos aun seguían elevadas, sus corazones necesitarían más tiempo para bajarle a la velocidad. Itachi y Kisame se observaban sin dejar de respirar alteradamente, no sabían que decir y aunque lo hubieran sabido no podía articular ni una corta palabra.

Kisame salió lentamente de Itachi, observo que en el abdomen y el pecho de Itachi había pequeños rastros de líquido blanquecino del muchacho, los limpió con su boca. Itachi apenas sabía que había pasado. Sonrió suavemente posando su mano derecha sobre el rostro de Kisame… Y un último beso fue dado, un dulce beso que los invito a recostarse tranquilamente y a retomar el aire, una extraña paz los invadió. La cabeza de Itachi descansaba sobre Kisame…

¿Existiría algo mejor que eso…? Habría que vivir mucho más para saberlo.

[Mientras tanto en otra parte]

Deidara se servía un café. Hidan saldría esta noche, la ansiedad le comía de nuevo, quería ya irse de ese hospital y volver a abrazar a Hidan fuertemente sin estar oyendo las prisas del personal del hospital. Tomo el café…

Hidan se quitaba la fría e incomoda bata de hospital, se ponía la ropa que traía la ultima vez, ropa sucia y arrugada, le valió madre. Su collar ya estaba en su cuello, ya todo estaba listo. No tenía nada que llevar o cargar… Era hora de irse.

[20 minutos después]

-Si, Hidan Hankosha, estoy esperando su salida…-dijo Deidara mientras que la mano que sostenía el vaso de café temblaba debido a la ansiedad.

-El señor Hankosha ha sido dado de baja desde hace media hora-le informo la recepcionista.

-¿Qué…?-Deidara no podía creer eso-¿Cómo dijo? No puede ser… Él no…

-Hidan Hankosha salió de este hospital desde hace 30 minutos-reitero la mujer.

Deidara se quedo boquiabierto, su vaso de café cayo al piso.

Hidan iba caminando, obviamente, hacia su casa. No quiso que el hospital le diera ningún recibo o evidencia, no quiso aceptar ningún taxi. No iría a perderse a la ciudad o caminar sin rumbo o vagar sin sentido… No, solo quería volver a su hogar, el único que había tenido por así decirlo. El cansancio le dolía… Solo pensaba en su cama y no salir de ahí en un buen rato…

Por Jashin sama que bendito era ese momento, que agradable y sagrado era volver al hogar. Sin embargo su cara no reflejaba ese enorme alivio, cerro la puerta con doble llave e incluso con mucho esfuerzo arrastro un sofá para ponerlo como un seguro más contra la puerta, no quería que nadie más pudiera entrar en su casa. Fue a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador, de seguro todo ya estaba expirado, solo tomo una botella de agua que aun podía ser ingerida. Se fue a su habitación, todo estaba igual… Pensó en quitarse la ropa, le repugnaba seguir llevando esa ropa que le recordaba esos momentos de vida y muerte, pero el cansancio le gano, se tiro sobre la cama y sus ojos se cerraron para no abrirse hasta que toda su energía volviera y se estabilizara.

Deidara iba a toda velocidad en su auto hacia la casa de Hidan. Estaciono el carro haciendo ese molesto ruido cuando se quema la llanta.

-¡HIDAN…! ¡HIDAN…! ¡HIDAN…!-grito Deidara golpeando la puerta.

Sin embargo Hidan ya estaba en su 4to sueño.

-¡HIDAN…!-exclamo el rubio dando un fuerte golpe a la puerta que no parecía mover un centímetro. Deidara se desplomo al pie de la puerta, ¿¡que rayos pasaba…! ¡¿Por qué…! Que… Sus ojos también se cerraron, esperaría ahí hasta que Hidan decidiera salir y verlo a la cara.

Unos ojos color miel miraban con frialdad la televisión: En las noticias un rostro familiar aparecía, por fin todas las acciones tenían su recompensa. Estaba acabado tanto como física como legalmente. Si lograba salvarse… Sería solo por haber cumplido su ambición de tener con vida a ese muchacho. Sasori no pudo evitar sentir una ligera sensación de alivio.

[Días después]

Los ojos de Hidan se abrieron… No sabia si era de día o de noche, en estos últimos días solo se había levantado a ir al baño. Había soñado con gritos, gritos suplicantes, gritos que llamaban a su nombre. Escucho golpes a su puerta. Su corazón sintió un vuelco.

-¡Hidan…! Por favor…-llamaba una miserable voz. Era Deidara.

La expresión de Hidan era sumamente fría. ¿Qué hacer…?

Sus pies parecían no obedecerle, salieron de la habitación dirigiéndolo hacia la puerta con un paso lento y marcial, casi como si fuera a una sentencia a muerte. Se la pensó unos segundos… Si no acababa con esto de una vez lo atormentaría el resto de sus días.

Quito el sofá y abrió con cuidado los seguros de la puerta. La puerta hizo ese feo sonido al abrirse con lentitud y los cansados ojos violetas de Hidan se encontraron directo con los ojos azules de Deidara. Se miraron unos momentos…

-Hidan… ¿Por qué…?-musito Deidara con un dolor impregnado en su voz quebrada de tanto gritar.

Hidan se limito a mirarlo fijamente. Un minuto de silencio pasó:

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué vienes a aquí…?-murmuro Hidan bajando la mirada.

-¿¡Por que…!-se escandalizo el rubio-¡HIDAN…!

-¡¿ACASO CREES QUE SOY UN COMPLETO IDIOTA…!-exclamo Hidan sintiendo una rabia reprimida.

Deidara se quedo perplejo. Hidan apretó la mandíbula, el coraje le hacia cerrar los ojos como si quisiera contener unas lagrimas de enojo.

-¡LO SE TODO IMBÉCIL…! ¡TODO…!-grito Hidan dejando escapar más ese inmenso dolor-¡Y LUEGO ESE PENDEJO VA A BUSCARME Y SE HACE EL PUTO HÉROE DE TODO…! ¡TÚ Y EL…!-y no pudo continuar.

Deidara seguía sin entender. Le dio mil vueltas a la cabeza…

-¡LÁRGATE…! ¡TÚ, TODOS SE PUEDEN IR AL INFIERNO…! ¿¡POR QUE MIERDA TE METISTE CONMIGO…! Jashin sama… ¡MALDITA SEA…! ¿¡CUANTAS VECES TE LO METIÓ ESE PENDEJO ANTES DE IR A HACERSE EL SANTO A SALVARME…!

Y a Deidara le cayó la única respuesta que podía tener:

-No… Hidan… ¡TIENES QUE DEJAR QUE TE EXPLIQUE…! ¡NUNCA…!

Hidan soltó un fuerte golpe hacia el rostro de Deidara haciendo que se tambaleara y cayera al piso. Hidan observo al rubio tendido sobre el suelo y volvió a la casa dejando a Deidara a su suerte.

Mientras tanto un hombre alto, moreno y de ojos verdes era llevado hacia un tribunal. Era hora de aceptar los pecados y aceptar el castigo… No le importaba, ya nada le importaba… Era feliz, por fin feliz, su mente estaba tranquila y serena a pesar de estar a momentos de enfrentar y recordar su larga lista de faltas a la sociedad y humanidad. Su rostro reflejaba ese resplandor inconfundible de plena y pura felicidad, las personas lo miraban extrañados de tan tranquila aura. Y entro al juzgado… Pareció oír solo rumores y voces distantes hasta que escucho ese nombre tan querido, tan deseado:

"Hidan Hankosha… Última victima de violación, única victima sobreviviente…"

Tal vez para el juzgado y testigos y demás personas presentes habría resultado tétrica e insana esa sonrisa suave que apareció en el rostro de Kakuzu Yokubari, pero no podía estar más feliz de escuchar que Hidan seguía con vida, había valido la pena ese miserable dolor corporal, el sentimiento le resultaba similar al mensaje final de uno de sus libros favoritos:

Estaba extraordinariamente orgulloso, por primera vez había hecho algo puramente por amor.

* * *

**Bien, primero que nada, como dije al principio, PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA.**

**Muchas GRACIAS por su paciencia y preferencia, y por estar al pendiente de este fic, que aun NO SE TERMINA. Aun falta UN CAPITULO más… (Si ya se que dije que este sería el final pero decidí que ya muchas querían saber algo del fic) Espero que les haya gustado y que lean el final ahora si…**

**¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO, FINAL POR FIN, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER y DEJEN SUS OPINIONES! (Nada más contrólense por favor)**

**Atte. Levita Hatake**


	22. Akatsuki

**¡Hola! Hi! Ni Hao! Ciao! Bon Jour! Hello…!**

**Espero que hayan tenido una feliz navidad y un feliz año nuevo.**

**Bienvenidos sean a la última entrega de este fanfic llamado**

** "El 1er Amor Limitado".**

**Como siempre, quiero pedirles un GRAN disculpa a todos los que han estados pendientes de la historia, ya se que las excusas son tontas y si a veces innecesarias así que mejor no las diré ^^**

**Quiero agradecer a TODOS por haber leído esto, no saben como se los agradezco en verdad, han hecho que este fanfic se haya ido evolucionado al punto de que pareciera que tomara vida. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que esta historia les ayude con algún problema de la vida cotidiana, por que ese es el fin de este fic: retratar la vida y los extraños sucesos que llegan a ocurrir durante la misma.**

**Se muy bien que la mayoría de las que leen esto son jóvenes menores de edad así que no me resta decirles, aprovechen estos consejos como les plazca y de la mejor manera posible, si ya se que oye cursi pero ya que… XD Las quiero mucho a todas y a todos los que me leen en serio por que se han llevado parte de mí al solo leer esto.**

**If you are part of other continent like Europe, Asia, Africa or Oceania or if you just not speak Spanish but you read this, THANKS A LOT, seriously, THANKS.**

**Antes de iniciar quiero AVISARLES que HICE un VIDEO para ustedes, lo subí a Youtube, bueno en realidad hice 2, pero al primero no se le entiende NADA, aquí les dejo el link:**

**y o u t u b e .com/watch?v=DybYiakvqHA&feature=gupl&context=G2b0c396AUAAAAAAAAAA**

**(Solo junten las letra y ya esta :3)**

**¡Ah! Y si no han visto o si les gusta HETALIA, próximamente haré un fanfic de ello, así que ¡YA SABEN! XD**

**Una cosa más, no me pregunten por que las cosas terminaron así, como ya había dicho, la historia tomo vida propia, si saben a lo que me refiero… Y como siempre digo, no se dejen guiar por el puro Fandom, tengan criterio amplio y no hagan lo mismo de siempre.**

**¡ENTREN A MI DEVIANTART! veliarickman. deviantart. com**

**Este capítulo esta dedicado a: A mi amiga Vale chan, mi colega en el Yaoi y Akatsuki y a mi amigo Juan, quien se tomo la molestia de perder su tiempo al enviciarse con esta historia y me presionó a terminarla pronto y a ti, si te enojabas por que no subía capítulo nuevo y me comentabas aún así.**

* * *

_"Toda historia tiene un final, pero en la vida cada final es un nuevo comienzo" –Lorraine "Ray" Schleine (Uptown Girls)_

Un muchacho rubio se encontraba tendido sobre suelo. Un joven de cabello grisáceo se tiraba a su cama con un deje de desprecio, se arrojo con violencia sintiendo miles de estremecimientos causados por la infinita rabia y odio que sentía dentro, como odiaba tener que seguir lidiando con eso… Jashin sama ¿Por qué? Y se maldecía por estar preguntándoselo de nuevo; ¿Por qué me pasa esto…? Esa pregunta desde hace mucho tiempo que dejo de tener sentido. Las cosas que le habían sucedido ya no tenían justificación alguna… No lo tendrían nunca. ¿Cómo su pecho podría seguir aguantando esa horrible y asquerosa presión?

Cerro sus ojos violeta fuertemente tratando de ignorar los gritos eminentes de su puerta principal, tomo la almohada y la apretó contra su cabeza para ensordecerse y no escuchar los gritos de ese rubio que le suplicaba, le gritaba cual miserable… Que tristeza… Algo raro, muy adentro de el estaba ocurriendo, sentía esa terrible sensación de no saber exactamente quien es uno o que estaba haciendo uno aquí existiendo, tal vez no era el que pensaba que era… Que confusión; se llego a preguntar si ya se había dormido y soñaba con los problemas inconclusos o aún estaba consciente escuchando a Deidara.

Los puños de Deidara ya estaban raspados de tanto golpear la puerta, implorando la presencia de Hidan para explicarle todo… Implorando el perdón de Hidan.

-Ya lleva ahí todo el día-comentaron un par de señoras del vecindario que pasaban por ahí.

A Deidara poco le importo los comentarios de los vecinos. Hidan volvió a dormir, el agotamiento aún era persistente, su cuerpo aún necesitaba más descanso...

"¿Qué debo hacer…? Todo esto… ¿Seguirá valiendo la pena…?" se preguntaba Deidara al darle la milésima vuelta al asunto. ¿Estaba todo perdido ya? ¿Ni siquiera había una miserable oportunidad de volver a retomar ese hermoso camino que tan poco le había durado?

Cada minuto que seguía ahí, cada minuto que había estado de pie y sin dormir, cada respiro era y había sido para y por Hidan.

La simple idea de imaginarse los días siguientes sin saber de Hidan lo hizo sentir escalofríos, imaginarse su vida en adelante sin Hidan era algo simplemente abominable, no podría enfrentarlo: Estaba tan asustado, tan desconsolado como un niño sin amor, no había nada que pudiera calmar ese frio temor que poco a poco aumentaba en su cuerpo. Se recargo sobre la puerta y guardo silencio hasta volver a recobrar las fuerzas y volver a suplicar.

[Al día siguiente]

No durmió… No sentía nada en absoluto, parecía que sus sentidos se habían ido. Ya no sentía el dolor de sus raspados puños. Seguiría ahí hasta que Hidan saliera… Tarde o temprano tendría que pasar ¿O no? De pronto su celular empezó a sonar, ese leve sonido un tanto molesto lo despertó de su trance, su teléfono vibraba en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Lo único que había en su estomago era café y agua.

"Itachi…" leyó Deidara con una expresión que podría bien emular a un Zombie. Apenas logro recordar quien era Itachi. Lentamente logro recordar como contestar:

-Deidara, ¿Estas con Hidan? ¿Cómo esta…?-pregunto Itachi con un raro tono serio pero casi histérico.

Deidara tardo en asimilar las palabras de su amigo.

-Hum… Hidan… Yo… El esta… Bien…

-Deidara, ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te pasa?-inquirió Itachi al notar la inconsistencia de la voz del rubio.

-No… Hum… Itachi… Por favor… ven…-murmuro Deidara empezando a sentir las consecuencias de no dormir.

-¿En donde estas?

-Yo… En la casa de Hidan… Por favor…-y colgó el teléfono dejándolo caer estrepitosamente al suelo haciendo que se abriera y las piezas quedaran regadas. Los ojos de Deidara se cerraron y en lo que parecieron un par de segundos se volvieron a abrir encontrándose a un muchacho de cabello negro mirándolo con preocupación.

-Deidara…-Itachi trataba de incorporar al rubio-¿Qué ha ocurrido…?

-Yo… Hidan… Fui un idiota…

-¿Pero que…?-e Itachi fue a tocar la puerta y llamo:-¡HIDAN…! ¡Hidan, soy yo Itachi…!

Y ahora si Hidan estaba en blanco.

"No saldrá…"pensó el Uchiha mirando con preocupación la ventana. Una vieja sensación de incertidumbre y temor volvió a él, una sensación muy similar (pero sin duda algo débil a su comparación) al miedo que sentía en las situaciones en las que se tenía que poner cara a cara con su padre.

-Deidara… Vamos, hay que irnos-le dijo Itachi mientras lo ponía de pie.

[Más tarde]

-¿Por qué no avisaste desde antes?-inquirió Itachi mirando con algo de dureza y compasión.

-Lo siento… Apenas podía asimilarlo…hum-respondió débilmente Deidara mientras terminaba su ligera comida-. No quiero más, gracias, hum…

-Pero tienes que comer algo, el café no te hará bien-le dijo el Uchiha-. Sinceramente, nunca has sido de las personas resistentes a esta clase de cosas.

-De seguro Hidan soporto mucho más que esto…

-Deja de hablar así-le paro Itachi-. Explícame exactamente que ocurrió.

-Ni yo estoy muy seguro… No se ni como… Por que deje que pasara…

-¿Qué…?

-Durante los días en que Hidan estuvo desaparecido, Sasori…

-¿Sasori? Te refieres a…

-Si, al idiota que tú conoces como profesor de historia…

Itachi se quedo algo perplejo, sin embargo hizo una seña para que Deidara siguiera contando el hecho. Después de toda su teoría había sido correcta.

-Él fue a buscarme, discutimos y él… Se acerco de pronto y… ¡¿CÓMO MIERDA DEJE QUE PASARA…! No...

-Pero… ¿Cómo se entero Hidan?

-No, no lo sé… No… A menos que…

Y los ojos de Deidara se abrieron mucho, dejando ver esas delgadas líneas rojizas distintivas del cansancio en los ojos.

-Tengo que ir con él, hum-declaro Deidara levantándose de la mesa.

-¿¡Ahora! ¡Pero Deidara apenas estas…!

-Tengo que ir ahora-y salió del restaurante y subió a su auto. Itachi se quedo plantado en el establecimiento.

[15 minutos después]

Alguien tocaba a la puerta de un pelirrojo. Sasori salió de su cocina para atender la puerta. Sus ojos color miel se quedaron impactados al ver a un muchacho rubio que lo miraba fija e intimidantemente ¿Que rayos pasaba? Quien sabe como habría dado finalmente con su dirección.

-¿Qué le dijiste…?-inquirió el rubio.

Sasori se mantuvo en silencio. Se refería a Hidan sin duda más sin embargo no sabia exactamente a que se podría referir el rubio.

-Dime… ¡DIME QUE CARAJO SE TE OCURRIÓ DECIRLE!-grito Deidara tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

-¡SUÉLTAME NIÑO IDIOTA…!-reclamo al instante Sasori tratando de apartar de si las manos temblorosas de Deidara.

-¡¿TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE HICISTE…! ¡TÚ YA NO TENÍAS NADA QUE…!

-¡¿DE QUE HABLAS!-bramo Sasori.

Deidara se quedo quieto mirando fulminante al pelirrojo.

-¡TODO ESTO ES TU MALDITA CULPA…!-gruño Deidara con más rabia-¡¿Por qué TENIAS QUE METERTE EN ESTO…!

-Te lo diré por ultima vez, suéltame…-amenazo fría y suavemente sin dejar de dedicarle una potente mirada.

Deidara quito sus manos de Sasori pero segundos después una de sus palmas azoto sonoramente en la mejilla izquierda del pelirrojo. Sasori simplemente se quedo amortiguando el golpe en silencio.

-Él… Todo… Todo…-decía Deidara respirando entrecortadamente-¡SOLO POR ESE MOMENTO QUE ME REPUGNA!

Sasori trataba de hallar el centro del problema, le era difícil recordar con los gritos y respiraciones alteradas de Deidara.

-Lo he perdido todo… Por ti… Por tu culpa…-susurro Deidara cerrando los puño.

-¿Por mi culpa…?-musito Sasori con rencor.

El rostro de Deidara estaba totalmente contorsionado debido al enojo y angustia.

-Tenías que hacerlo… ¿No es así? No te bastaba dejarme como un completo idiota, tenías que seguir arruinándome hasta que no me quedara nada… ¿cierto?

-¿Qué hice exactamente…? Hazme el favor de decírmelo-dijo Sasori sin dejar atrás la fría y fija mirada color miel. También empezaba a alterarse, le costaba mucho no empezar a dejarse llevar por las emociones.

Otro golpe se escucho. Sasori no soporto más, le devolvió otro veloz puño.

-Lárgate… ¡LÁRGATE…!-grito Sasori, no podría soportar ni un segundo más.

-Eres… -musito lentamente mirándole con un odio nunca antes concebido por él-. Tú… Maldigo el día en que decidí meterme contigo…

Sasori levanto su mano, con un gesto de querer azotarla contra la cara del rubio pero se detuvo. Su rostro se quedo hacia abajo.

-Lo mismo digo…-contesto Sasori-. Quiero que te quede algo muy claro-agrego firmemente-. Yo fui el que lo llevo al hospital, nada más y solo eso, nunca le hable… Sobre nada-y guardo otro silencio reprimido-. Espero que logres resolver lo que tanto quieres, adiós.

Deidara se quedo en silencio, todo era muy confuso. Sasori por su parte, no pudo continuar y cerró la puerta estrepitosamente. Algo dentro del pelirrojo parecía alterarse, casi destrozarse, que estúpido órgano vital era ese que le retumbaba dentro de su pecho.

¿Ahora que? ¿Qué otra respuesta tendría? ¿Qué…?

[Durante la noche]

-No me gusta verte así Itachi-dijo Kisame mirando con preocupación a su pareja-. No puedes hacer nada importante por ellos, siendo sincero, no puedes hacer nada más por ellos…

Itachi seguía en silencio. Kisame tendría razón, Deidara y ni que se diga Hidan necesitan poner en orden sus propias vidas y problemas.

-A decir verdad, Hidan, necesita algo de tiempo para volver a su vida normal…

-Solo quisiera…

-Itachi, no puedes arreglar todos los problemas del mundo tu solo-Kisame se acerco al joven mientras lo estrechaba tratando de aliviar su ansiedad. Itachi recargo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Kisame, suspiro débilmente y cerró los ojos en una expresión de forzada tranquilidad.

Hidan necesitaría largos y solitarios día y una larga reflexión o en definitiva una ayuda externa, Deidara necesitaría una larga paciencia y una solida fortaleza; todo eso le resultaba al joven Uchiha tan difícil de imaginar. Y eso era solo suposiciones de momento, superficiales, quien sabe cuan profundo y complejo era en verdad ese enredoso problema. Apenas había salido (si, aunque le quedaban cosas que arreglar) del horrible abismo en que se hallaba…

-Itachi-murmuro Kisame al notar que aun su muchacho no se calmaba-. Ayudar a otros de esa forma es algo difícil si aún tu estas confundido-le susurro.

-Si…-y dio un suspiro. Lo sabía y eso le frustraba más.

-Mañana te ayudare a ordenar tu departamento-comento Kisame para cambiar de tema.

-Bien… Pero…

-¿Qué?

-Tengo pensando en hacer algo…

-¿Qué?

-Esto, no es algo muy seguro pero, será después de la Universidad…

Deidara se encontraba (sorprendentemente) en su casa. Sería una visita un tanto práctica, tenía que cambiarse de ropa, tomar un baño y demás, después regresaría a la larga estadía en el pórtico de Hidan. Si era estúpido, ¿pero que mas podía hacer?

Y mientras tanto en los noticieros seguían pasando la noticia de Kakuzu Yokubari y del joven que había desaparecido. Al parecer Japón no se había deshecho de todo el crimen organizado como se pensaba.

[Varios días pasaron]

No hubo gran avance. Hidan seguía en su aislamiento. Deidara se preguntaba si tenía aún alimento y agua dentro de casa (si Hidan no salía para el día de hoy, Deidara se tendría que resignar a meterse a la fuerza a dejar provisiones).

Itachi había estado dado constantes visitas (breves) a Deidara y por consiguiente a la casa de Hidan. Había veces en que quería tirar la puerta o quebrar las ventanas para ir a ver cara a cara a su viejo amigo.

Deidara sintió que su celular empezaba a vibrar, el tono de timbre no se hizo esperar.

-¿Si? Ya les había dicho, no… ¡PERO…!-y echo una ojeada a la ventana principal-. Les había dicho… No, aun no… No quiero hacer eso…-y un par de minutos (la llamada era de sus padres)-. Iré para allá rápido…

Maldita sea, dejar aunque sea por unos 10 minutos la casa de Hidan, le dolía y le daban ganas de ponerse a gritar como un niño. Subió al auto de mala gana sin dejar de ver la residencia.

-No, parece que aún no… Esto ya es demasiado-admitió Itachi pasando frente a la casa de Hidan y notando que no había señales de movimiento.

-Así que para eso me llamabas… Vaya sorpresa, bueno al parecer después de eso temo que no podré recibirte con los brazos abiertos, Sasori…

-Ya no me siga sermoneando, por favor-le callo el pelirrojo tan educada como ácidamente.

Madara soltó una risita algo despectiva.

-Bueno, te deseo suerte y… felicidades, eres un héroe aunque nadie se llegue a enterar, ¿cierto?

Sasori soltó un bufido.

-Gracias, hasta luego-se despidió cortantemente y colgó el teléfono.

"2-6-10 Distrito Sotalbo Tokyo-5 100-8799…" leyó Sasori en el pequeño papel que traía en su mano izquierda.

¿En verdad se atrevería a hacerlo? Pues ya tenía todo listo, pero ¿Tomarse toda la molestia? Vaya que considerado se había vuelto. Se puso un ligero saco y salió de casa, subiendo a su auto y saliendo a toda prisa.

[15 minutos]

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya de una vez-anuncio Yahiko levantándose del sofá. Dejo el control de PS4. Reviso su reloj de muñeca.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron Nagato y Konan mientras a su vez soltaban sus controles.

-Tengo que ir con Levi, dice que va a grabar algo… Antes de irse ya saben-les contesto el pelirrojo mientras se ponía una chaqueta de cuero negro-. Bien, los veré más tarde… ¡Por cierto! Konan, ¿Vas a hacer la cena?

-Eh… Si, ¿Por qué?

-¿No quieres que mejor traiga algo?

-Eh Yahiko…-balbuceo Nagato.

-OK, como gustes… Ya no voy a seguir discutiendo sobre si te gusta mi comida o no-terció Konan sonriendo con algo de resignació trae algo que nos gusta a todos, en especial a…

Un celular sonó.

-Oh, ya se me esta haciendo tarde, hasta al rato…-y Yahiko salió de la una cosa, ¿A que hora dijo Jiraiya que volvería?

-Eh, me dijo que llegaría alrededor de las 8:00 pm-le dijo Nagato.

-OK, me voy… ¡Ah! ¡Y no hagan nada sin protección eh!-agrego Yahiko con una picara sonrisa acompañada de una risilla.

-¡YAHIKO…!-exclamo Konan mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban aunque no le llegaba a ese rojo sangre que bañaba el rostro de Nagato.

Se cerró la puerta.

-Ese Yahiko…-murmuro Konan aun avergonzada.

-Bueno… Ah… ¿Volvemos a jugar?-pregunto Nagato.

-Eh claro…

Deidara discutía con sus padres. Itachi y Kisame se encontraban charlando seriamente a la puerta de lo que sería el próximo hogar del muchacho Uchiha; Y mientras tanto Hidan se encontraba saliendo de su cuarto (tenía una sed horrible).

Maldita sea, Jashin sama… Fácilmente le quedaban como 3 vasos de agua y una pequeña ración de galletas secas y unos gramos de cereal. ¿Qué haría? Salir era sencillo siempre y cuando no estuviera rondando alrededor esas malditas personas que solo turbaban más su persona. Hidan fue rápido a fijarse por la ventana si todavía seguía ahí ese rubio… No, no había nada. Al parecer se había rendido. Reviso mejor, no había nada de que preocuparse por fin.

-¡Yahiko…!

-Lo siento por llegar tan tarde, había mucho trafico apenas conseguí el taxi-se disculpo el pelirrojo.

-Bueno no importa, ven mira, quería mostrarte esta letra…

Yahiko empezó a leer. Estaba en ingles, no podía entender mucho que digamos.

-Eh Levi, esta algo corta y… No lo entiendo muy bien-admitió Yahiko.

-Si… Es para un "opening", el número 9 de una serie "anime", creo que se llama "Nawuto", bueno el caso es que la hice corta, no tengo mucha imaginación y tengo que entregarla rápido…

-Uhm, ¿la cantaras en ingles?

-Para eso te llame, necesito traducirlo al japonés, ¿me podrías ayudar un poco?-pregunto la chica sonriéndole.

-Veamos a ver que tal…

[20 minutos después en otro lugar]

Hidan fue a su cuarto a buscar algo de dinero (monedas), si es que encontraba, para ir a comprar lo que pudiera y durante esos breves minutos un auto llegaba con cautela a la residencia.

Sasori bajo del auto y camino hacia la entrada justo al tiempo en que Hidan se preparaba para salir por esa puerta… Y al hacer abierta unos ojos color miel hicieron corto circuito con unos ojos violeta. El rostro de ambos era simplemente algo… "Afectado".

Y una batería y una guitarra eléctrica empezaron a sonar en un estudio de grabación en el centro de la ciudad. Una chica se llevo el micrófono al rostro.

La mandíbula de Hidan se apretó tan fuerte y rápido que ni siquiera estaba consciente de que estaba haciendo, sus ojos violetas se encendieron con una peligrosa expresión. Sasori, por su parte, mantenía su frialdad y firmeza. Una mano grande se impulso pero fue detenida.

-Si quieres golpear a alguien, debiste de hacerlo con ese bastardo que te rapto-dijo Sasori mirándolo fijamente y hablándole en un tono que Hidan no había oído nunca pero podía identificarlo gracias a otras fuentes: Sasori le hablaba con una autoridad de tutor o de un padre.

-¡CÁLLATE…!-y el cuerpo de Hidan se dejo caer sobre el de Sasori.

"_Ahora que has derramado lágrimas, llorando como un niño a todo pulmón…__  
__Ya no logro ver a quién debo proteger, oh…__  
__Parece que el cielo de verano está llorando…"_

-No vas a ganar nada si me rompes hasta el último hueso-dicto Sasori. Ambos de miraron por unos segundos con hostilidad-. Tú y yo sabemos que ese niño idiota de Deidara no se te va a quitar de encima hasta que le des lo que quiere…

-¡¿POR QUÉ ME TENDRÍA QUE IMPORTAR LO QUE QUIERA…!

-¡Por que tú eres la única maldita cosa que quiere imbécil!-bramo el pelirrojo empezando a desesperarse-¿¡Cuantas noches lleva rogando como un perro afuera de aquí? ¿Cuántas…?

Hidan le dio un puñetazo. Más eso no impidió que Sasori siguiera hablando:

-Yo fui el que hizo todo… Cualquier cosa que hayas imaginado, cualquier estupidez que pudiste haber visto fue solo cosa mía…-declaro el pelirrojo seriamente pero con una voz seca, quebrada-. Él solo se preocupaba de ti, de ti y tu maldita suerte… Solo por ti ese idiota hizo cosas que nunca en su cómoda vida había experimentado... Su estrecha mente solo estaba ocupada en ti…

"_Sólo porque actuaba duramente, no pudiste ver mis lágrimas…__  
__pero en realidad estaba muy asustada...__  
__Sigo perdiendo a mis seres queridos, sigo corriendo desesperadamente…"__  
_

Un momento de silencio, los puños de Hidan estaban fuertemente cerrados, no quería seguir escuchando a ese pelirrojo.

"_Si nos quedamos así, está bien no ser fuerte…_

_Y ahora que has derramado lágrimas, llorando como un niño a todo pulmón…"_

-Y al último fui tan estúpido que trate de enmendar mis errores al querer encontrarte y llevarte con él… Pero como siempre, estoy metido en cosas de niños-continuaba Sasori-. Él y tú, son tan iguales… Idiotas… Ahora mismo estoy alentando su propia estupidez al hacer esto…

-¡NO TRATES DE DEFENDERLO…! ¡NO TE HAGAS EL MÁRTIR…!

"_Finalmente logro ver a quién debo proteger…__  
__Parece que el cielo de verano está conteniéndose…"__  
_

-¡NO HARÍA TAL IDIOTEZ IMBÉCIL! ¿¡Para que me serviría hacer eso ahora, eh!-inquirió Sasori-. Solo quiero que se te meta a la cabeza que las cosas no son como tal imaginas, puedes continuar con tu estúpida suposición de que Deidara te traiciono conmigo y demás porquería… O actuar como el hombre que debes de ser después de haber sobrevivido a ese día y ver las cosas con claridad...

Y se escucho otro golpe.

-¿¡Y POR QUE MIERDA TE INTERESA TANTO QUE SEPA ESO!-grito Hidan.

-Veo que no tiene caso seguir tratando de que logres comprender… Bien… -y sorprendentemente se logro apartar y con esfuerzo se puso de pie-. Tal vez nunca debí ir a sacarte de ahí, la muerte hubiera sido lo mejor para ti y para mí-agrego tan tranquila como fríamente-. Así nos hubiéramos ahorrado tiempo... ¿No lo crees?-y se limpio un hilillo de sangre que brotaba de su labio inferior.

Hidan lo miraba con más hostilidad que antes, pero extrañamente sintió una ligera sensación de que Sasori tenía algo que le identificada.

-Por lo que se… Tú y yo somos un tanto parecidos… Nunca tuviste a tus padres cerca, ¿cierto?, vivimos sumergidos en nosotros mismos por que no podemos confiar en las personas pero sobre todo los 2 fuimos presos de Deidara, je…-y esbozo una fugaz sonrisa fría-. Me pregunto si tendremos el mismo destino…

"_Y ahora que has derramado lágrimas, llorando como un niño a todo pulmón…"_

-¡YO NO SOY COMO TÚ…!-cada vez le irritaba más y más.

-Claro que no; se nota que tú sobrellevaste la soledad con más ferocidad que yo, debo admirar eso… Yo fui una persona muy cerrada siempre, hasta con él…

-¡DEJA DE HABLAR ASÍ!-demando Hidan. Le molestaba tanto que hablara como si fuese a desaparecer, no sabía por que.

-¿Te molesta?-inquirió ácidamente el pelirrojo viéndolo con cierto rencor-. Bien, cuida a ese idiota cuando lo vuelvas a ver… -y sin más que decir Sasori se retiro y subió a su carro.

Hidan escucho el carro irse y pasados unos segundos en los que su mente se quedo blanco se fue a la tienda más próxima por sus pequeñas raciones de supervivencia. Sus manos aún tenían algo de sangre de Sasori.

"_Parece que el cielo de verano está conteniéndose…Parece que el cielo de verano está llorando…"_

-¿Qué tal?

-Se escucho algo… Bien… Si que imitaste el acento de las cantantes de aquí-le dijo Yahiko-. Y en cuanto a la letra, esta algo… Deprimente… ¿En serio la escribiste?

-Si, pero es por que me dijeron que necesitaban algo así… ¿Nos vamos o que?

-Si, pero tengo que comprar algo para la cena, ¿Qué te gustaría?

-¿Quieres decir…? ¿Cenar contigo y tu familia…?

-Si, ¿algo malo…?

[Esa noche]

Hidan apenas regresaba a casa, se había tomado tiempo para ir a caminar por los solitarios alrededores. Traía consigo una bolsa con galletas y agua. Había perdido la noción del tiempo… Y todo por culpa de ese maldito pelirrojo que tenia que llenarle la cabeza con esas estupideces.

¿¡Como por que tenía que haberle puesto atención…! ¡¿Por qué haberlo escuchado! Lo peor es que en el fondo sentía que ese pelirrojo podía llegar a tener razón… ¡PERO QUE SEMEJANTE IDIOTEZ! ¡NO SABÍA NADA…!

Nada… Unos pasos más llegaría a casa… Sus ojos de pronto se abrieron más de lo normal y ordenaron a sus pies a dar marcha atrás. Ese maldito automóvil y su piloto rubio habían vuelto. Maldita sea, ¿Por qué…? No, no sería cobarde. Sus pies volvieron la dirección; ese idiota rubio no le detendría, lo haría a un lado tal como antes.

-Nunca me imagine conocer al gran Jiraiya, en verdad admiro su trabajo señor…

-Muchas gracias, no me imagine tener una fan de tu edad, mucho menos que fuera mujer, el gusto es mío-contesto Jiraiya a su vez.

-Hey viejo, ¿En donde están Konan y Nagato?-pregunto Yahiko.

-Ellos decidieron ir a cenar a solas, me pidieron que los disculparas.

-Uhm, bueno ya les hacia falta que tuvieran una cita hecha y derecha, pero pudieron avisarnos, ¿no lo crees Levi?

-Eh, déjalos, todo nuestro esfuerzo en el concierto valió la pena después de todo-contesto la chica.

Nagato y Konan se encontraban cenando en un pequeño establecimiento de hamburguesas.

-Lo siento, aún no he ahorrado lo suficiente…-se disculpo Nagato.

-No te preocupes, está bien-se apresuro a decir Konan.

De pronto Nagato empezó a rebuscar algo entre sus bolsillos, al final sacó una especie de bolsita y de ella una pequeña cajita y se la entrego temblorosamente a la chica.

Konan la abrió con lentitud pero sintiendo un gran deje de ansiedad.

-Nagato…-y los ojos ámbar de la chica admiraron un anillo con una flor blanca y un pequeño cristal en el centro-. Es precioso… Pero ¿Por qué…?

-Te lo doy por que… Quiero que recuerdes como empezó todo… Quiero decir, bueno… Espero que siempre…

-Nagato…-y Konan lo tomo por el rostro dándole un tierno pero profundo beso en los labios. Los labios de Nagato se movieron torpemente. Ya iría aprendiendo con el tiempo, eso era seguro...Ya iría aprendiendo.

[Mientras tanto]

Un joven de cabello negro se encontraba en una cocina, preparaba arroz. De pronto un hombre mucho más alto que el se le acerco por atrás.

-¿No quieres que te ayude en serio?-pregunto Kisame mientras le quitaba de la mano derecha la cuchara con la que revolvía una sopa.

-No, en serio. Quiero hacer esto solo, espero que te guste mi comida-contesto Itachi Uchiha sin dejar de ver la olla.

-Lo que sea que tú hagas me gustaría…-agrego Kisame en voz suave.

Itachi se ruborizo.

-Apuesto a que si nos tomaran una foto, luciríamos tan cursis… ¿No lo crees?-y rió.

-Si, es lo más seguro…-y el muchacho esbozo una sonrisa.

Un par de pies aun seguían firmemente plantados mientras que sus compañeras manos sostenían una bolsa con unas galletas y una botella de agua. Sus ojos veían quietos la carrocería de un auto muy elegante. Aún no podía dar marcha adelante, le era imposible moverse al solo saber que tenia que verle la cara… Si, había fanfarroneado respecto a que "ese rubio no le iba a detener" pero no era fácil.

Y sus ojos violetas no quitaban la vista de él...

De pronto algo interrumpió el panorama. Tres sujetos se acercaron a Deidara. El corazón de Hidan se inquieto.

"Que carajo me debería de importar…" pensó Hidan con rencor sin quitar la vista de la nueva escena.

-¿Qué se les ofrece?-pregunto Deidara con firmeza.

Hidan se exalto un poco más; conocía a esos tipos, vagaba con ellos en sus tiempos de secundaria. Observo como esos 3 rodeaban a Deidara cada vez más amenazantemente.

Su corazón se acelero un poco.

-¡DÉJAME…!-grito el rubio al ser agarrado por uno mientras que el otro empezaba a sacarle todo lo material que traía-¡SUÉLTAME…!-y los gritos del rubio se extinguieron con un golpe a su estomago.

Un par de pies corrieron en aquella dirección, unas manos soltaron una bolsa con galletas y agua para transformarse en fuertes puños… Esos puños fueron rítmicamente acompañados por unas fuertes patadas perfectamente dirigidas a esos idiotas…

Deidara cayó al suelo atónito y sin aliento, pero no por el golpe sino por ver a esa figura que tanto había deseado volver a ver.

-¿¡HEY QUE CARAJO TE PASA…!

-¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA TE METES EN ESTO EH HIDAN…!

-¡VÁYANSE AL INFIERNO…! ¡LÁRGUENSE DE AQUÍ! ¡MUÉVETE PEDAZO DE MIERDA…!-grito Hidan poniéndose en frente del impresionado rubio-¿¡O QUIERES QUE TE MANDE A CHINGAR A TU MADRE AHORA MISMO…!

-¡ME LA VAS A PAGAR IMBÉCIL!-amenazo el ultimo en marcharse.

-¡AQUÍ ESTOY IDIOTA…!-y finalmente solo quedaron Hidan y Deidara pero no duro mucho, Hidan al perder de vista a esos tipos fue de inmediato por su olvidada bolsa de "raciones".

-¡HIDAN…!-exclamo Deidara levantándose torpemente yendo detrás de él-. Hidan…-y puso una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho.

-¡No me toques…!-y aparto violentamente al rubio.

-¡HIDAN MÍRAME, MALDITA SEA, VOLTÉAME A VER…!-grito Deidara. Su desesperación no podía más.

Y el rubio se puso frente a frente a Hidan.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA QUE PIENSES O QUE IMAGINASTE PERO YO SOLO QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE…!-empezó a hablar en voz muy alta debido a la constante pose ignorante de Hidan.

-¡LÁRGATE!-ordeno de una sola y firme vez.

-¡NO! ¡¿Cómo esperas que me vaya así nada más después de que tú fuiste a ayudarme? ¡Eh! ¿¡Que tienes en la cabeza…!

-¡SI NO TE VAS TE JURO QUE…!

-¿¡QUÉ! ¿¡Que me vas a romper toda la cara, acaso! ¡Hubieras dejado que esos idiotas me la rompieran primero!

Hidan bajo el rostro, apretó los puños junto con su mandíbula.

-¡QUIERO QUE SE TE META EN LA CABEZA QUE NO TE VOY A DEJAR EN PAZ…! ¡HIDAN, NUNCA TE VOY A DEJAR EN PAZ HASTA QUE LO ENTIENDAS...!-y un puño dio contra la mejilla de Deidara.

-¿¡QUE ENTIENDA QUE IDIOTA!-inquirió Hidan sin dejar de apretar los dientes.

-¡QUE NUNCA HICE NADA MIENTRAS TÚ NO ESTABAS! ¡NUNCA LO HICE! ¡Y SI LLEGASTE A ENTERARTE DE QUE ME ENCONTRÉ CON ESE IDIOTA DE SASORI NO FUE NADA…! ¡YO NUNCA DEJE DE PENSAR EN TI! ¿¡QUE NO ME LO PUEDES CREER…!-y la garganta de Deidara parecía quebrarse.

Un filoso silencio reino por unos minutos.

-Hidan… Yo nunca deje de buscarte… ¡TAN SOLO MIRA LOS MALDITOS ANUNCIOS! ¡¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta! ¡He hecho hasta lo más estúpido por encontrarte…! Y… Ahora que por fin estas frente a mi…

-¡NO ME VAS A ENGAÑAR IDIOTA! ¡YO LO VI…!-exclamo Hidan sin prestar credibilidad a las palabras del rubio-. Ese… Maldito bastardo… Ese maldito enfermo me lo mostro… Tú y ese estúpido…

Y otra cuchilla de silencio.

-Hidan… ¿Acaso recuerdas la cara que tenía yo en esa imagen…?-pregunto al cabo con una débil voz algo quebrada. Esa simple pregunta parecía tener la gran respuesta a todo, si no era eso no sabría que más se podría hacer…

Hidan se consterno sin dejar atrás su rabia.

-¿La recuerdas?-reitero el rubio.

La mente de Hidan divago por unos instantes; ¿Cómo se le ocurría que podría olvidar esa imagen? Y si, esa horrible imagen llego a su cabeza de nuevo, la recreo tal cual la había memorizado… ¿La expresión que tenía Deidara? Que importancia tendría saber eso…

-Por favor Hidan… Si en verdad sabes de ese momento, tienes que saberlo-musito Deidara con la esperanza a mera punta de su corazón.

La expresión de Deidara… ¿Su cara? Si, su rostro… Su rostro era… Su cara denotaba total sorpresa, una mezcla de repulsión y sus ojos lucían muy abiertos, esos con pupilas contraídas que muestran casi temor ante algo inaceptable. Pero ¿Por qué?

-La recuerdas… Por favor Hidan, yo nunca he dejado…-y Deidara se acerco a Hidan al ver que la furia del muchacho parecía disminuir.

-Déjame…-musito Hidan, esta vez no empujo a Deidara, no lo golpeo, no quiso gritar más.

Hidan entro rápidamente a casa, cerro la puerta con llave e instantáneamente se dejo caer al suelo recargando la espalda contra la puerta. Se llevo las manos a la cabeza mientras apretaba mechones de su cabello grisáceo. Sus ojos cerrados fuertemente dejaban pensar más claramente, despacio, poco a poco mientras sentía que su corazón se sentía cálido y agitado, pero esta vez no por la rabia sino por un sentimiento más difícil de explicar…

Deidara recargo su espalda al otro lado de la puerta, tomando aire mientras trataba de calmar ese rápido latir que retumbaba en todo su torso. Algo en él también se sentía cálido y un tanto agitado pero un débil hilo de esperanza había salido por completo.

Y mientras a lo lejos una pareja de adolescentes regresaba a casa, sonriente y completamente feliz, tiernamente un pelirrojo tomaba la mano de una chica con una flor adornando su cabello…

Y mientras tanto un muchacho de cabello negro se recostaba abrazado de un hombre que acariciaba su cabello durante una ligera charla…

Y mientras tanto un pelirrojo escribía una carta y se disponía a dejarla sobre su cama, la carta decía: Adiós…

Y mientras tanto un hombre moreno de ojos verdes veía como las personas pasaban y se iban a través de unas rejas… Y así…

[2 años después]

Los estudiantes regresaban a la escuela después del verano. Un jovencito se dirigía a su secundaria… Esperaba no volver a ver a esos idiotas, pero su deseo se destrozo al instante de visualizar esos conocidos rostros.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Miren aquí viene Sasuke…!

-¡Oh por dios se mira tan guapo como siempre!

Esas estúpidas exclamaciones de las típicas niñas que lo seguían y acosaban en todas partes eran tan insoportables como tradicionales… Lo único bueno del asunto es que si seguían con esa tonta actitud tal vez el resto olvidaría aquel incidente… Y hablando de ello, el joven Sasuke Uchiha visualizo con cierto fastidio ese cabello rubio tedioso que cansaba la vista y esa sonrisa idiota acompañada de esa expresión de completo bobo; le molestaba tanto…

Sasuke perdió los minutos que quedaban para entrar a clases dando vueltas por los lugares más solitarios que podía encontrar. Y llego la hora de entrar al salón:

-Uchiha Sasuke…

-Presente-respondió secamente el joven. Seguidamente hubo un murmullo de chicas y de abucheos de chicos. Naruto Uzumaki por su parte miro con fastidio a ese amargado que había decidido sentarse hasta atrás.

-Itachi, llegaron tus resultados-informo Kisame algo preocupado dándole un par de sobres. El Uchiha las abrió con cuidado y se dispuso a leerlas seriamente, en cuanto acabo de leerlas su semblante pareció apagarse un poco. En toda la mañana había tenido un semblante un tanto melancólico.

-¿Qué ocurre Itachi?-inquirió Kisame asustado.

-Dicen que… Lo más probable es que requiera cirugía-dijo Itachi mirando la carta. No pensó que ese problema fuera a llegar tan lejos. Justo en ese momento se quitaba los anteojos, que idiota al haber pensando que solo eso le ayudaría.

-Pero ¿No se supone que solo era…?

-Lo mismo pensé…

-De acuerdo, no hay por que preocuparse, iremos de inmediato a hacer todos los tramites y… ¿Qué te pasa Itachi? No te preocupes por eso, todo saldrá bien…

-No, no es eso-dijo Itachi levantándose del sofá de su nuevo departamento.

-Es tu hermano, ¿cierto?-pregunto lentamente Kisame. Hoy todos los estudiantes entraban a clases. Itachi se acerco a la ventana más próxima que daba con una vista panorámica, el joven Uchiha sintió una horrible presión sobre su pecho, sintió que algo empezaba a temblar de la ansiedad.

Mientras tanto la otra carta quedó sin abrirse, pero ahí estaba en escrito que Itachi había sido aceptado en la Universidad, solo tendría que leerla…

[Más tarde]

-Aquí tienes, espero que no me haya equivocado-dijo Nagato mientras le daba una lata de té helado con miel y unos panecillos rellenos de frambuesa.

-¿Equivocarte? No lo creo, ya llevas más de un mes haciéndolo jeje-le dijo Konan sonriéndole y riendo ligeramente.

De pronto el celular de Nagato empezó a vibrar.

-Un mensaje de Yahiko…

"Hola Nagato, ¿Qué tal las cosas por allá? Espero que Konan no te esclavice tanto XD. Vaya Europa estuvo genial, un día tienen que venir a Londres, no se imaginan cuantas cosas punk pueden conseguir (por cierto me hice un tatuaje ahí). La comida es realmente buena en casi todas partes. Pronto iré a América, primero llegare a los Estados Unidos (¡Ya quiero ir a Los Ángeles!) por lo de la gira, es más conveniente ya se saben el rollo con las disqueras. Luego iremos a México, tengo mucho miedo de ir ya que voy a conocer a la familia de Levi… ¡Pero ya que más da! Veré si podré llevarle algo "Tequila" al viejo Jiraiya. Bueno luego les mando más señales de vida ¿ok? Cuídense mucho, ¡saludos a todos!"

-Na…Naruto-una voz suave y tierna sonó detrás de él.

-¡Ah! Hola Hinata ¿Cómo te fue en el verano?-saludo alegre Naruto dándole una amplia sonrisa.

Y se sentaron en una banca, pronto la joven llamada Hinata mostro su almuerzo y lo compartió con Naruto y mientras esa amigable escena transcurría un joven de cabellos oscuros observaba con frialdad… Sentía algo horrible dentro de si al ver la felicidad de aquellos 2, ¿envidia acaso? Cerró los ojos y cruzo los brazos. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a una joven de cabello rosa que lo miraba con temor. Era esa chica, fastidiosamente boba como todas… Pero algo tenía esa tonta que le molestaba más pero que hacía que podía tolerar más su presencia cerca de él.

[5 minutos después]

Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba en el baño, lavándose las manos. Su vista se vio dañada al notar un cabello amarillo salir de uno de los cubículos. Sus miradas hicieron corto circuito. Naruto decidió actuar como si nada, fue a lavarse las manos.

-¿Qué me ves idiota?-inquirió Sasuke.

-¡¿Qué! ¡Tú eres el que…! ¡¿Sabes que! Vete a la mierda, ya no voy a andar aguantando tus tontos "accidentes", ¡tú eres el que causa todos los problemas!-le reclamo al instante.

Sasuke estaba a punto de golpearlo. Naruto le detuvo, lo miro fijamente:

-Sasuke, si quieres seguir negando lo que eres tal vez eres más cobarde de lo que pensé… No te sigas desquitando conmigo.

Y sin más Naruto salió del lugar.

Los días pasaban y pasaban… Todo seguía su curso. Meses pasaban:

Itachi Uchiha se sometía a su cirugía, mientras que un serio y angustiado Kisame se pasaba dirigiendo su vista al reloj de una sala de espera… Mikoto Uchiha servía la cena a su familia mientras que en silencio se mortificaba por la cirugía de su hijo mayor, solo ella sabia lo que pasaba con él.

Otro mes pasaba: Sasuke Uchiha se resignaba a salir con Sakura Haruno, toda la secundaria envidiaba y cuchicheaba la noticia. Era una manera efectiva de negarse a si mismo…

Otro mes pasaba: Hidan Hankosha recibía la visita de hombres de corbata que le informaban que tenía a su disposición una gran suma de dinero legada por Kakuzu Yokubari, no había muerto por supuesto, solo había decidido dejar a Hidan una de las pocas cantidades legales que tenía.

Otro mes pasaba: La Navidad llegaba a la ciudad. Todos los alrededores estaban vestidos de guirnaldas, luces y demás decoración decembrina. Toda la gente iba de aquí para allá haciendo sus compras y mientras tanto un muchacho pelirrojo de cabello erizado se paseaba por el continente Americano.

Y un muchacho pelirrojo en Japón se encontraba en una habitación, sentada sobre una cama acompañado del amor de su vida…

-Konan… Yo, esto… ¿Estas segura de hacer esto…?

-Sí… ¿Y tú?-contesto la joven estrechando la mano. Ya habían pensado mucho sobre eso últimamente, hoy podría ser el día.

-Si… -contesto Nagato mirándola fijamente, sus miradas quedaron conectadas hasta que lentamente sus labios se encontraron y quedamente empezaron a rozarse. Sus manos se separaron para rodearse entre brazos.

Y mientras tanto un hombre maduro llegaba a la puerta de un departamento, toco el timbre. Una mujer rubia de ojos color ámbar y pechos grandes abrió la puerta. La mujer sonrió y sus ojos se anegaron de esa felicidad que da al volver a ver a un ser querido.

-Pensé que no vendrías…-musito la mujer dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso, eh vieja Tsunade?-contesto Jiraiya abrazándola-. No has cambiado nada…

-¡Ja, si como no…! Adelante, todos estamos esperándote…

-Pásame otra esfera por favor Kisame-pidió Itachi Uchiha mientras decoraba el árbol.

-Aquí tienes… Vaya esta quedando bien, ¿le pondrás la estrella en la punta?

-Uhm si, supongo, no… No alcanzo, colócala tú-e Itachi le dio la estrella a Kisame.

-¡Listo!-y Kisame abrazo a Itachi mientras contemplaron su "obra" terminada-. Oye Itachi ¿Te parece que mañana vayamos a hacer las compras de navidad?

-Claro…-e Itachi le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla-. Iré a ducharme, no quiero llegar tarde…

Y Kisame miró la espalda de Itachi que se dirigía al baño. Otro año junto con ese muchacho que había llegado para despertar su vida, por dios no podía imaginarse su vida sin él ahora.

La noche se teñía con luces por toda la ciudad y mi departamento de un muchacho pelirrojo, 2 cuerpos jóvenes se encontraban desnudos sobre una cama que hasta ahora solo había sido usada por una persona, junto a la cama estaba la mesita de noche y una lámpara encendida tenuemente, un reloj digital, un par de relojes de pulso, una flor blanca para cabello, una cartera y un pequeño empaque de un preservativo abierto.

-Nagato... Nagato…-gemía una muchacha de cabello azul. Konan rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho. Sus respiraciones sumamente alteradas hacían esa débil música que reinaba en la habitación. No se podía sentir mayor placer, mayor felicidad combinada con ese infinito placer carnal desconocido… Su mente se había quedado en blanco. Un gemido prominente rompió el suave ritmo de los gemidos. Y Nagato pareció desfallecer…

[Centro de la ciudad de Tokio-5]

-Bienvenidos, espero que mi galería sea de su agrado, hum.

Deidara Mingei se encontraba saludando, yendo de aquí para allá, presentando sus obras a la gente "cosmopolita" de su ciudad. El joven rubio estaba más que presentable.

Kisame e Itachi llegaban a la gran galería, ambos iban con sus mejores galas. Tal vez la gente pensaría que eran un par de amigos interesados en el arte, conocidos del artista tal vez o quizás solo un par de inversionistas, pero nunca se les pasaría por la mente que eran algo más.

-Hijo, ¿Ya viste a tu prima? Kurotsuchi me dijo que quería verte en cuanto llegara-le dijo su madre que sostenía una copa de Martini.

-La verdad, no la he visto aún, hum. ¡Oh ya llegó Itachi! Te avisaré si la veo madre, hum.

Deidara fue a su encuentro con Itachi y Kisame.

-¿En donde esta Hidan?-pregunto Itachi con discreción.

-Ah, no ha de tardar, a él no le gustan esta clase de eventos, ya me había comentado que llegaría un poco tarde, dijo que solo quería estar presente para lo indispensable, hum.

-¿Indispensable?

-Si, verás, perdón se me olvido decirles: los fondos de todo esto serán para el orfanato de Hidan, hum-les dijo Deidara.

-Vaya… Entonces compraremos un par de obras-dijo Kisame.

Mientras tanto, un joven de cabello grisáceo terminaba de peinar su cabello hacia atrás, se miraba seriamente en el espejo mientras se aplicaba los últimos toques de perfume. No tenía tanta prisa, ya le había dicho a Deidara que no le entusiasmaba tanto ir a esa clase de eventos, por supuesto el rubio lo entendió, aún así Hidan se tomaría la molestia de ir a dar un vistazo a las nuevas y raras obras de arte de su pareja y de paso a cumplir uno de sus deberes; todo había estado bien desde hace 2 años, todo iba bien…

Se miro por última vez: Su traje color negro le desagradaba, su collar con el símbolo de Jashin estaba reluciendo en su pecho, su imagen había madurado: Su rostro, su mirada, sus palabras y su pensamiento eran muy diferentes a las de la preparatoria, sin duda había madurado…

Hidan salió de su casa, un refinado carro esperaba por él desde hace ya 10 minutos. Hidan subió. Hoy era el día 20.

-¿Sabes que día es hoy, verdad?-pregunto Hidan tras un silencio.

-Si señor.

-Entonces ya sabes a donde ir antes, por favor llévame rápido, no quiero tardar-ordeno Hidan.

Y así pues el carro se dirigió a su destino de cada 20 de cada mes.

-¡Oye Deidara!-grito una voz femenina.

Deidara volteo la cabeza, una muchacha de cabello corto negro y vestido rojo le saludaba alegremente.

-¡Kurotsuchi!-exclamo y se acerco a saludarla con un abrazo y un beso-¿Cómo has estado, hum?

-Ha muy bien, primo deberías hablarme de vez en cuando, he estado de viaje ya demasiado tiempo…

-Si mis padres me lo habían dicho, pero cuéntame ¿Vienes con mi viejo tío Onoki?

-No, el se ha sentido muy mal de salud últimamente, no, he venido con mi prometido…

-¿Tu prometido? ¡Vaya prima que sorpresa, hum! ¿En donde esta?

-Oh se me perdió en la galería anterior-le dijo la chica-. Bueno, supongo que durante la subasta te lo podré presentar, discúlpame primo tengo que ir a saludar a mucha más gente…

-Si, descuida, hum-y también el rubio siguió paseándose por ese mar de gente de gala.

Y Hidan llego a su destino, Jashin sabía que le molestaba hacer eso pero igualmente Jashin sabía que debía hacerlo, no podía estar en paz sin comprobar, sin confirmarlo…

Hizo los procedimientos de siempre: Esta vez había mucho más gente de lo normal, era de esperarse por las fechas, familiares tristes esperaban y esperaban y finalmente llego a ese largo y solitario pasillo frío y gris.

Y Hidan llegó a su destino final, sus pies quedaron frente a una celda alejada del resto.

Un hombre moreno se recargaba miserablemente contra la pared, parece que aun no se había percatado de la presencia del joven. Hidan hizo un leve ruido y los ojos del hombre de la celda lentamente giraron a ver a su visitante. Esos ojos verdes profundos miraban tal cual prisionero mirarían a un salvador…

Kakuzu se acerco desesperadamente a las rejas, Hidan dio un paso atrás, dedicándole una vacía mirada. Ahí estaba, ahí había estado… Nada pasaría mientras confirmara que seguía ahí encerrado, las pesadillas no volverían a sus sueños, ahí estaba él, detrás de esas barras…

Los ojos violetas de Hidan se fijaban en ese rostro con la boca cocida. Solo podía mirarlo, no pensaba en nada en especial, no decía nada… Kakuzu ya lo sabía desde hace 2 años, el muchacho del cabello gris no diría nada, se dedicaría a contemplarlo hasta que se quedara satisfecho pero algo pasaba, algo diferente: Hidan se acerco de pronto, se puso de cuclillas y del bolsillo de su pantalón saco un pequeño pedazo de papel.

Hidan se lo brindo con lentitud y con la misma expresión vacía. Kakuzu mirándolo como si no fuera real tomó el papel con cierto temblor. Casi instantáneamente después de que Kakuzu lo agarro Hidan se puso de pie y rápidamente salió de ese lugar. Kakuzu miró como Hidan se alejaba.

-No puede ser… Bueno aún así, podemos comenzar la subasta, hum-dijo Deidara a sus asistentes-. Iré a esperarlo, por favor empiecen, solo avísenme rápido cuando ya estén por terminar, hum.

Y el rubio salió de la galería para llamar a Hidan. Y el celular del mencionado sonó.

-¿Si?

-Hidan ¿ya vienes, hum?

-Si, si ya voy…

-¿En donde estas?

-Ya voy, por Jashin sama, ¿tienes idea de cómo esta el trafico?

-Si, lo se, hum… Bueno te esperaré en la entrada, pero por favor, date prisa ya empezaron con la subasta, hum.

-Si, no te preocupes, ya voy-y Hidan colgó.

[30 minutos después]

Hidan bajaba de un auto rápidamente.

-Ya están a punto de vender la última pieza, hum-le dijo Deidara mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

-Si, si…-y Hidan y Deidara entraron en la galería.

-Espera, no podemos entrar por ahí, debemos ir por atrás, hum.

-Jashin sama… Si entramos por aquí toda la gente volteara a vernos, es más personal.

-Hum… De acuerdo-y los 2 abrieron la puerta y todos los invitados voltearon las cabezas, justo como había predicho Hidan.

-Buenas noches, hum. Espero que hayan sido perfectamente satisfechos por mi repertorio de obras, hum-y enseguida todos los presentes aplaudieron-. Y como ya saben esto no tendría ningún sentido a no ser por mi gran compañero Hidan Hankosha, fundador de la casa hogar "Akatsuki"-y entonces Hidan paso a primer plano, la gente aplaudió una vez más.

-Si… Gracias. Buenas noches a todos. Si como saben todos los fondos de esta subasta serán para dar a los niños de la fundación obsequios esta navidad así como para brindar ayuda a otros centros similares, así que… Vaya que mierda, no se que decir…-y los invitados rieron ligeramente-. Bueno, en nombre de la casa hogar "Akatsuki": Muchas gracias.

Y un aplauso más fuerte lleno el salón. Minutos después la fiesta continúo.

-Vaya mira que fondos, hum-dijo Deidara al enterarse de la gran suma que habían reunido.

-Si, Jashin sama que suerte…

-¡Oh ahí están!-grito una voz femenina. Era la prima de Deidara-. Buenas noches soy Kurotsuchi Mingei-saludo Kurotsuchi a Hidan-. Adivinen quien fue la que compro el cuadro más caro…

-No puede ser, hum… Ha prima, gracias, por cierto se me olvido decirte que tengo un cuadro reservado para mi tío Onoki, hum.

-¡Oh vamos, más tarde me lo darás! Vengan les quiero presentar a mi prometido, en realidad ese cuadro lo compré para él, en verdad le fascinaron tus obras…

Y Deidara y Hidan siguieron a Kurotsuchi y finalmente se acercaron a un joven con aura tranquila que contemplaba una pintura que asemejaba mucho a su físico.

-Cariño, te presento a Deidara Mingei, mi primo y a Hidan Hankosha, el fundador de la casa hogar "Akatsuki"-dijo Kurotsuchi-. Primo, Hidan, el es Sasori Akasuna, mi prometido… ¿Ocurre algo?

Y los ojos azules de Deidara se quedaron inmóviles comprobando si el tipo que estaba enfrente era real, la mente de Hidan parecía volver a caer en ese torbellino de confusión y locura del que tanto había luchado por salir; Hasta hace unos segundos Sasori Akasuna llevaba 2 años muerto para ellos.

-Nada, disculpa... Mucho gusto, hum…-y el rubio le brindó una mano y el pelirrojo con lentitud la estrecho.

-Buenas noches…-se limito a musitar Hidan sin dejar de verlo como un fantasma.

-Esta pintura, es hermosa, me recuerda vagamente a ti…-dijo Kurotsuchi refiriéndose a Sasori.

-Si, eso había notado…-dijo suavemente el pelirrojo.

-Discúlpenos-dijeron torpemente Hidan y Deidara-. Tenemos varios asuntos que atender…

-Las pinturas de Deidara realmente son extrañas, solo vi como 3 que lucían normales-comento Kisame.

-Si… ¿Me acompañas al bar por algo de beber?

-Vaya el "Jonas Brother" japonés bebiendo-dijo Kisame.

-Basta, si termine así es por que tu me enseñaste-respondió burlonamente Itachi, era broma solo iría por algún coctel sin alcohol o agua, ni Kisame ni él habían tomado una gota de alcohol desde hace 2 años.

-No lo puedo creer, hum…

-Pensé que tal vez todo ese estúpido terapia no había servido de nada pero… Al parecer todo el mundo lo ve-complemento Hidan.

Hidan y Deidara se encontraban en un balcón, alejados de todo el barullo del primer piso. Empezaba a hacer un ligero viento, Hidan miraba hacia el horizonte iluminado por las luces de la gran ciudad. Deidara se puso a su lado contemplando el cielo nocturno.

-Si… Al parecer no estamos locos, hum…

-Jashin sama… Quien iba a imaginar esto… Que estupidez ¿no?

-Ya lo creo, hum…-admitió el rubio mirando con melancolía el horizonte. Recordó por un instante esa vieja época, una escena apareció en su mente al cerrar los ojos: Sasori le sonreía-. Sí, que tontería, hum…

Y Hidan volteó a ver a su pareja con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Quieres volver abajo?-pregunto Hidan.

-No… Hum…-y el rubio se dejo recargar sobre Hidan, el cuerpo de Hidan era tan cálido. El viento seguía soplando ligeramente.

Y mientras tanto a lo lejos un hombre moreno que se recargaba a la pared leía una y otra vez el pequeño papel que traía entre sus manos. Kakuzu no sabía el significado detrás de ese extraño mensaje, solo podía leerlo, en ese papel solo rezaba un simple y enigmático:

"_Gracias_"

FIN.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí termina esta larga, larga historia, que espero te haya gustado, entretenido, fascinado, enviciado, conmovido, etc. Ya nos veremos en otra historia, seguramente un poco más alegre que esta, eso espero.**

**Créditos**

**Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki y todos los demás personajes con su verdadero apellido y respectivo nombre son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Los apellidos "Mingei, Hankosha, Yokubari, Ikebana" fueron puestos por mí.**

**Historia por Levita Hatake Producida por Levita Hatake Dirigida por Levita Hatake**

**"El 1er Amor Limitado"**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO! ¡DÉJAME TU OPINIÓN Y NOS VEMOS HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**

**Atte. Levita Hatake**


End file.
